Bad Boy Allen
by Yan Luna4373
Summary: Allen never left the orphanage when he was a kid. How was his life? How will he act? Well it isn't good. Many twists and turns in the road that lies ahead, but how much can he take? With mixed emotions will he finally crack? Genre and rating may change.
1. Newbie

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary: Allen never left the orphanage when he was a kid. So he was never cursed and never met Mana. Otherwords, there was never an 'Allen Walker'. So what will happen when he's sent to the Black Order? Plus how will he turn out? How will the Order be like with this 'Allen'? He doesn't seem so innocent or does he? Many questions come to mind about him.**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim DGM. I own nothing.**

**Author's Note: This story will have all the exorcists there when Allen arrives. Includes Mei Ling, Miranda, all of them. Even Cross is there. If you don't understand something let me know. I'll try clarifying.**

"Bring the freak to my office," ordered the headmaster of the orphanage.

A few minutes later a teenage brunette walked in. Link observed him up and down. He was dirty, was emotionless, silver- blue eyes, and was wearing rags. Unlike the other children indeed. He was covered in bruises and scratches. Even some wounds that were almost serious, but what caught his eye was that his left arm was completely cover. You couldn't even see a small amount of his skin.

"Mr. Link this is that monster you were asking for. Are you positive that you want it?" the headmaster asked coldly.

Link slightly glared. "As I told you he is an apostle of god. You should understand as a supporter of the Order. Now bite your tongue. I signed everything. We'll be taking our leave now." Link said as calmly as he could muster.

As the kid followed him to the train station Link noticed that he didn't have anything with him. So Link stopped at a clothing store to buy him clothes with a little bit of decency. " I want you to pick out an outfit... what's your name?" Link asked.

The boy just stared at him then looked around for a outfit small enough to fit the petite boy. It didn't take long for him to choose. Link was actually surpraised that he didn't pick anything expensive. He just got some random brown pants with a white shirt and a pair of gloves. "Go put them on. I'll pay for it right now. While your at it, throw away those rags." Link told him.

As the boy did as told Link walked up to the counter. A reason why he chose this place was because the owner knew about the Order. "Ah Link! It's been awhile. I presume that kid is another exorcist." A man in his 20's said cheerfully.

"Yes, he is David. I want you to put the bill on the Order's tab. I sure you saw exactly what he got so I'll let you take care of everything." Link replied formarlly.

"You got it! He here comes. see ya later." David waved good-bye as they left.

Link stared at the teenager every now and then once they got on the train. He was curious to know why he never talked. All the child did was stare out the window, but he was glad for the peace. Since time passed by so fast the pair arrived at the Order in no time. Everything had gone smoothly. He got checked for his syncro rate without a hassle.

They gave him a room, a tour, and he listened. When Link told him about him fighting even if he had to die to protect innocence to his grave the boy was not bothered by it. His reaction didn't even change the slightest. The only problem was that he knew almost nothing about him. Hoping the boy would talk soon Link guided him to the cafeteria where all exorcists were at the moment.

Komui had been giving meetings to help. It didn't do much, but it brought people a bit closer. Even some finders and scientists joined. So when he opened the door eveyone stared at them. " Supervisor Komui, I have brought another exorcist. I already got him register, but you need to jot down some information on him during his stay." Link said as he walked into the middle of the large room with the boy.

"Oh really? How nice. What's his innocence?" A chineese man asked as he stopped a robot he was on top of.

Kanda took the advantage and destroyed it. Komui didn't react much for the first time since the newcomer got everyone'e attention.

"Unknown." Link answered.

" So what do you know about him?" Bookman questioned as everyone sat down looking at the newbie.

"Nationailty: Brithish. This child has been a orphan since he was born. Given without much luck he has been transported through 20 different orphanages since the age of 3. Then. . . that's all I know. The kid wouldn't speak." Link said surprising even himself.

"Poor kid." Lenalee mumbled.

"Really? No name or age?" Komui asked bewildered.

Link nodded. A girl around the age of 12 that wore an exorcist outfit walked up to him. She tried to touch his left arm, but the boy moved back making her almost fall down. "Short stack won't even survive a month." Kanda said bluntly.

The boy's face looked very angered at the nick name. "Ooooh, he reacted Yuu. He looks pissed off." Lavi admired.

Kanda almost cut off Lavi's head with mugen. "Ha ha! Missed me!" Lavi bragged.

The girl looked at him and her eyes widened. " You!" She pointed at him accusingly.

"What's wrong Mei Ling?" Krowley asked.

"I saw him in one of my premonitions a few years ago. He was about my age and was nearly killed by someone on the street. No one even tried to help him. They all stared at him like they wanted him to be. . . dead." Mei Ling answered depressed.

Almost everyone stared at him. The boy merely shrugged it off with his right hand. "How could he act like it wasn't a big deal? How come he wasn't even shocked that Mei Ling knew?" Miranda mumbled.

"What happened to your other glove?" Link asked.

The boy took it out of his pocket. 'Must be something wrong with his left arm.' they thought. "What was his sync rate?" General yeagar asked.

"82%" Link said.

The boy started to look around, but he didn't change his expression. It was like he didn't even care. General Cross walked up to him. For some reason he was interested in the kid. "What's your name boy?" Cross asked and smoke went into his face.

"..." Silence.

"Birthday?" Cross tried.

"..." Again nothing.

"Age?" Cross continued.

"..." The boy just refused to say anything.

He finally looked at him properly and notice many injuries, even though they were minor he was curious.

"What's with all of the cuts and bruises?" Cross forced the question at Link.

"He had them before I even met him, but for some reason everyone that knew him called him freak, monster, or devil's child. I don't know the reasoning behind though." Link replied.

Lenalee felt disturbed by the fact no one liked him, so she walked up to him and held out her hand. "Hello, I'm Lenalee Lee. I'm an exorcist as well and have been here for quite some time. I'm also 16 years old. How about you?" Lenalee asked smiling.

The boy looked at her hand prepared for anything. Lenalee's smile faltered. "Have you ever shook hands with anyone? Or ever introduced yourself?" Lenalee wondered.

He still wouldn't answer and people were starting to think he would never talk. Marie paid close attention to the newbie's heart beat. He found out that he felt different from the look on his face. "He's scared Lenalee." Marie told her.

"Huh? There's nothing to be scared of. Is something bothering you?" Lenalee asked.

"He's probably scared of Yuu's face. It's always in a constant scowl. I bet if looks could kill we'd all be dead." Daisyia said aloud and chuckled.

Before Kanda could do anything the boy was about to walk away. "Coward." Kanda said.

As soon as the kid got 3 feet away Cross tried to grab his left arm. The kid moved just in time and kicked him in the balls. Everyone stood in shock. "No way. . . ." Lavi whispered.

"He just kicked a general." Suman Dark said stunned.

"Don't you ever touch me you fucking bastard! I'll kill you!" The boy seethed with much hatred it made everyone more surprised.

The kid had looked completely innocent. So why was he like this? Cross smirked. "So you do talk shorty. Now answer the damn questions." Cross demanded walking closer.

"Go to hell." He simply answered.

Cross eyed his left arm. "Why you hiding your left arm from your new _family_?" General Cross streched the word family.

"I'd never consider any one here my family. I don't need anyone. I'm fine on my own!" The kid's voice was raising.

"Calm down child. We just want to get to know you." General Tiedoll said gently touching his shoulder.

The boy smacked his hand away and stepped back more. Shadows were now covering his eyes and he was holding his left arm. "Why would anyone ever want me in their family let alone know me. I'm a devil remember? I have no purpose and I loathe everyone as much as they loathe me. I've been shunned my entire life. Why should it change now?" He said so cold that not even Kanda could compare to him.

"Exactly what has happened to him to make him like that?" Timothy asked.

**Please review. Let me know what you think. Yan Luna4373**


	2. A Name

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen**

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, putting this on favorite, author alert, and story alert. I'm so so grateful. I hope you enjoy the next chapter as well. Plus I've noticed I spelled a few things incorrectly with the first chapter. Sorry about that. I was in such a hurry that I forgot to recheck. I'll go back and fix it. Thanks again~ Yan Luna4373 **

**Warning: It is a little sad because they can tell a bit of his past. I know most probably won't like this chapter, but it will get better. I just had to add this. Please understand.**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim DGM.**

**A Name**

Everyone was stunned from the newbie's cold words. They were just frozen in place. No one knew what to do. Lenalee swallowed a lump that was hanging in the back of her throat. She was nervous and she didn't know why. After a few minutes she regained the ability to move her feet again and slowly walked towards him.

The boy heard footsteps and slightly flinched with every step. Without knowing the reason why he looked up. Lenalee stopped midway and stared straight into his eyes. She saw fear, sadness, hurt, and loneliness. "Lenalee we should just leave him alone for a bit. Come back here." Lavi tried to bring Lenalee back to the group.

As Lenalee was pulled back the boy looked down. He felt pain throughout his body. He didn't know why though. "Okay now that you're talking why don't you tell us your name?" Komui asked gently.

The boy glared at him and Komui took a step back. Cross sighed. "We're going to have to do this the hard way." He simply stated.

"Cross don't tell me you're gonna fight the newbie. You'll kill him." General Cloud whispered to him since she was right beside him now.

"Don't have a choice. He needs to be taught a lesson. Besides a lady tried to be nice to him and he didn't even look at the beauty's face." Cross told her.

" Link didn't you get a profile on him?" Reever asked him as he walked over to the group.

"It doesn't tell us anything besides the simple facts we know. Apparently no ever named the child or took the time to wright down his birth day. There wasn't anything on his nedical history either. So everything must be unknown to him." Link said.

"That doesn't like a proper orphanage! An orphanage is suppose to care for children like their own. It doesn't matter what kind of kid he/ she is." Emilia shouted angered since she used to work at an orphanage. So knowing no one took the time of day to write anything down for this kid.

Cross only glimpsed at them. The exorcists all felt sorry for the kid. Even Bookman felt bad for him. Though Kanda didn't care. . . to much. Then all eyes went to Cross as he slowly walked towards the boy. The kid kept walking backwards until his back hit the wall. "What happened to the high and mighty personailty? It seems your bite is worse than your bark shorty." Cross said purposely making him mad.

When Cross was a foot away he tried to grabbed his left arm again, but instead he got punched in the face. The boy was pissed off and was not going to stand around listening to everyone. The general though did not take it so well and punched him in the stomach. Next thing everyone saw was an all out war between the two.

As they fought tables were destroyed and the walls got many cracks in them when one was pushed into the wall. Everyone wanted to stop them before it got out of hand, but the two were really fast. The kid was small, but was strong and just as fast as any of the exorcists. When the boys got in the middle of the room, both blocking punches from the other, Lenalee walked up to them with Kanda, Lavi, General Tiedoll, and General Yeargar.

The two generals held Cross back and Lavi and Kanda were holding the brunette back. Although they kept thrashing around in the hold. "Stop it General Cross! He is in no condition to be fighting with a general!" Lenalee lectured.

Cross stopped since Lenalee was the one yelling. He would do practically anything for a beautiful woman. The other two general were finally allowed to release him and Cross just stared at the kid that was now looking at the floor once again. Lenalee turned around. "As for you mister! You were stupid! You started everything. Now please calm down and talk to us. We're your family now." Lenalee's voice calmed down.

She could tell he was put through hell already and wanted to make him feel better. Plus she wanted to help him break the hatred that he holds. "Hey the kid stopped. Lenalee you just might be what he needs." Lavi said while grinning.

The newbie raised his head with an evil smirk. He said something really low that no one could hear him. Noise Marie could hear him only a bit, but couldn't decipher what he was saying. "Huh? What was that?" Lenalee asked while bending down.

His head moved up to her ear and spoke into to it. " I can do whatever I want you fucking whore." He whispered.

This time a few people could hear. Marie, Komui, Lavi, and Bookman. Komui could've kill him right then and there, but blood trickled out of his mouth and a wound that they couldn't see behind his shirt had opened. Blood was now staining the white shirt There was also blood puddle underneath him. No one had noticed he had been bleeding until after the fight.

His eyes were now in a daze. Next thing that happened he had passed out. "Take him to Matron!" Link ordered.

Despite being angry at him, Lenalee picked him up and activated her innocence. They arrived at the hospital within a few minutes. Matron took him from her and she disappeared with a few nurses. As they took care of him Lenalee sat down and wondered why he was so cruel. At first she thought he was a shy, innocent kid. No one could have expected that.

Lavi, Komui, Link, and a few other exorcists arrived at the hospital to see Lenalee staring into outer space. When they came in and sat next to her they were silent as well. " Don't hurt him brother." Lenalee finally voiced.

"What, why would I do that?" Komui asked.

"I know you heard him call me a whore." Lenalee stated.

Komui stared at Lenalee. She was really concerned about him already. "I don't think I can hurt him anyways. It looks like he suffered enough." Komui told her in a quiet voice.

" We're just going to have to be as calm as possible with him. Be patient and hope he changes his way." Lavi declared.

" *Sigh* He already knows how to fight. All he needs to do is activate his innocence, but Leverrier doesn't want him to have a general teach this kid." Link said going off topic.

"What? But all exorcists are to be taught properly by a general. Those are th-" Komui tried to argue, but was interrupted by Link.

"I know! Those are the rules, I know, but orders are orders. Central see something in him. I don't know what, but just let him train with others in the training room or let him train alone. We don't need conflicts to rise. Especially not now with the Noahs. They already have almost all 13 Noahs. Right now we just have to do as told." Link said firmly.

"Pimple face has a point." Lavi joked about Link.

"Don't call me that!" Link shouted.

"D.. do you. .. think he'll be al. . alright?" Miranda stuttered.

" I'm sure he'll be fine Miranda." Choaji said.

(Yes, they've already been to the ark and sent to another Order building. I have many differences in this story.)

After an hour Matron came over to the group that were now in a better mood. When Krowley noticed her he got everyone to stop talking. Matron sighed, she didn't look like she was in a good mood. " I'm sure you've notice the few scratches and bruises on his face earlier." Matron started.

When everyone nodded she continued. "I'm afraid he has been wounded in his stomach and some more wounds scattered around his body. Some were pretty serious. Alot of the minor ones were infected. I looked him over and he has several injuries from many different causes. It seems like he has been tortured (abused.) There were bruises from a whip and some others things that I can't reconize to well. But I've also found out that his injuries were not properly taken care of. This young man has been taking care of himself. Right now he can't go on any missions for awhile. It could cause more damage to his body. He already has enough. I also have to ask you to keep an eye on him just in case. He may walk around, but has to stay here for the rest of the day. Any questions?" Matron informed.

" What do you mean tortured?" Lavi asked curiously.

"Someone has given him these injuries. Unless he inflicted them upon himself." Matron said sadly.

Lenalee didn't feel to well now. Someone had been abusing him. It was now clear why he acted the way he did. As they walked into the room Komui was stopped by Matron. "Komui, he has some scars as well. Who he was with or where ever he was before gave them to him. . . . . those injuries are old and new. He has been getting them ever since he was just a little boy. I can tell you that because his body looks like an exorcist's body after being here for a few years." Matron's face was looking directly at Komui with pure seriousness.

Komui didn't know what to say or do. Heck, he didn't even know how to react. All he could do was stand there. "When he goes to fight try to keep him away from Road. He is mentally unstable." Matron added.

Komui left and went into the other room where everyone was looking at the boy's left arm. Komui took a look at it as well. "His innocence is in his arm. A parasitic type." Komui told himself, but everyone heard, but already knew that.

'Is that why he was called freak? All because his arm is different? It's red with a green cross. Sure it doesn't look healthly, but still.' Link thought. The boy stirred in his sleep. He didn't wake up though. They weren't sure if they were glad or upset about that. They just didn't know if they could handle his personailty right now.

As time went by some people left until only Lenalee and the boy were left. Lenalee kept staring at him. She just couldn't move her eyes. They were locked on him. She was concentrating so hard on her thoughts and staring holes in him that she hadn't realized he had waken up. When he tried to get up she shook her head. "Lay down. You're injured and have to relax." Lenalee told him calmly.

He didn't listen and stood up. She pushed him down gently so not to hurt him. He didn't struggle much since he was in alot of pain. Eventurally he gave up and layed down. "Why did you take care of these injuries?" He asked while hiding his left arm.

"You're our family now." Lenalee told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Tch, I'm not your god damn family member. I don't give a damn about anyone here." the words were harsh and made Lenalee depressed.

"Give it time." She mumbled.

He stared out a window that was nearby. The sunset was lovely. "You don't have to hide you left arm." for the first time the boy was shocked instead of her.

He looked at her wide eyed. His reaction soon changed and he looked down at his arm. He could barely move it. It was pretty much paralyzed. "You're wrong bitch. I'm have to hide it. Besides I do what I want, when I want to. Now leave me alone." He said quietly.

"That's the first time you didn't shout something. As for my name, it's Lenalee. I already told you that." Lenalee muttered while looking at his chest.

He really was covered in wounds, but she noticed he was getting mad again. His lips turned into a deeper frown. "As I told you bitch, I'll do whatever I want." He repeated.

Now it was Lenalee's turn to frown. "Stop calling me that!" She yelled at him.

They heard footsteps coming towards them. Lavi, Mei Ling, Timothy, Emilia, and Komui came in. Some more people came over after the small group curious to know why Lenalee was actually shouting. Plus some were worried. The whole room was filled with half the exorcists and some scientists. Then one finder that everyone knows, Toma.

"Something wrong?" Johnny wondered.

"Nothing. Allen just refuses to say my name." Lenalee said voice lowering.

"Allen?" The boy questioned.

Lenalee fiddled with her fingers. "Yeah. The name fits you, ya know? So since you didn't have a name I came up with one. Allen sounds perfect to me. How about you guys?" Lenalee said with shyness and a bit of eagerness to see what the others thought.

"Yeah, yeah! It fits the bean sprout!" Lavi agreed.

'Allen's' right hand was twitching with irritation from being called bean sprout, but stopped as a memory came to mind.

_"Allen." A girl around 9 said._

_"What?" A younger version of the boy asked._

_"After spending time with you I figured out a name for you. Allen. The name suits you." She smiled at him._

_A look of happiness spread across his face. "Allen. I. I. . like the name. Thank you." he thanked._

_" No!" the boy shouted as blood was squirted on him._

_"Al. . .len." the girl's voice faded. _

_"You freak! You almost killed her!" A man shouted._

_"Freak." A lady pushed_

_"Monster, get away." someone told him as he walked through the corridor the next day._

_"You devil! Die!"_

_"Freak, monster, freak, devil." Children sang._

_"Allen don't listen to them." The girl told him. She was about to touch him when he moved away._

_"Shut up! I don't have a name! Leave me alone!" And he ran away from her. _Voices rang through his head.

"You hoooo, anyone home?" Timothy was waving a hand in front of 'Allen's' face.

'Allen' knocked the hand out of his face. Timothy just gave him a stare that didn't bother him. "So what do you think of the name?" Komui asked him.

". . . . . ." He didn't reply.

" Che, he doesn't care." Kanda said aloud.

General Tiedoll shot him a look. "Why?" He asked.

"Why what?" Lenalee asked 'Allen'.

"Why do you care? Especially after seeing my arm?" He said making it clear to them.

Lenalee's eyes looked understanding as she sat next to him and held his left hand. This action startled him. "Because we're family now. If this arm is the reason why no one liked you or why you act the way you do, then you and other people who thought you were a monster don't know much about judging people. This is just an arm. Sure it's different, but no one is exactly the same. Besides if having your arm look different makes you a monster then all of us exorcists are monsters. Not all of us have deformity or weird looking body parts, but we have abnormal abilities Allen. In you all I see is someone who is scared and alone. Looking for someone to understand you. We'll listen and care for you. You have a home now. And the outside doesn't matter anyway. It's your heart. What's on the inside that counts" Lenalee told him.

Allen looked bewildered. Only one person had every said that and he lost her. He was about to cry, but went under the blankets and softly wimpered. They didn't hear much, but everyone around him smiled excluding Kanda and General Zokolo. "Whatever. I don't care what you name me." Allen said softly.

"Allen it is then." Komui mumbled.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think. Plus I want to know if you think this chapter is to long, not long not, any thought? ~ ~ Yan Luna4373**


	3. Get To Know You

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen**

**Chapter 3**

**Get To Know You**

It had been a week since Allen arrived. He didn't talk or leave his room. Allen was in his room all the time. He was worse than Kanda because he wouldn't even leave to eat. So Lenalee, Lavi, or someone would drop by and hand him his food. He wouldn't open the door so they just left the tray on the floor and knock on his door. He would take the tray and finish it. When Allen was done eating he would put it back.

He didn't understand these people. Sure he was glad that he was accepted for once, but he wouldn't tell them that. Then when he was named Allen, he almost cried. So he had hidden under his blankets just in case tears had fallen, but only soft whimpers had come out. When he did that he felt happy, but sorrow was still within.

'That girl. She reminds me of Larae. She even looked a little bit like her. Doesn't matter anyways. So innocence. That explains why my arm looked like a silver claw before, but why did it change?' Allen thought while looking at his red hand and black finger nails. When he heard a soft knock at the door he put his glove on and got up off his bed and walked over to the door. 'Why would anyone be here right now? It's not even close to dinner time. Why do they even bring my food? I could get it myself, but I don't want to leave my room either. Whatever.' Allen thoughts stopped when he heard a voice on the other side of the door.

"Allen. Will you come out? We're having a meeting right now and we would like you to come. It'll be fun. You'll get to know everyone. Maybe we can even get to know you some more while we're at it." Lenalee's voice said.

"Yeah short stack. It'll be fun." Lavi's irritating voice said.

Allen had a tick beside his brow, but didn't respond. He just sat down at his desk that was in his room and put his chin on top of his hand. "Allen?" Lenalee said.

When he heard the door knob wiggle he started to stand up. Lavi and Lenalee had come into his room. 'I knew I should've locked the door.' Allen thought. Lenalee looked him up and down. After his other clothes were covered in blood they had gotten him a new outfit. But he picked dark clothing. Black jeans and a black T- shirt with bandages going down his left arm until it reached his hand. Allen also a white glove on his left hand. He seemed to have a thing with hiding it no matter what anyone said.

Lavi went over to him and grabbed his arm. As he dragged Allen to the cafeteria he grinned. Lenalee giggled at the look on Allen's face. He was mad again. She just hoped he wouldn't speak out like he did yesterday, but she knew that wouldn't happened. "If you won't go then we'll take you there forcefully. Evey exorcist has to be there. Besides we need to get you an exorcist outfit and get to know you." Lavi told him.

Allen finally got Lavi to relese him and walked beside them. He wasn't in the mood to deal with it and they would never leave him alone if he didn't go. So he'll just have to hope it won't take long. After a few minutes they were inside the cafeteria. As they walked over to the area where exorcist where sitting in chairs many people greeted them.

"Allen! It's nice to see you out and about." Komui said with much glee.

Everyone smiled at him. Allen on the otherhand, did not return the smile. He just took a chair from nearby and sat down. "Howdo you like it here so far Allen?" Krowley asked.

"Fine I suppose." Allen replied.

"That's good to know." Lenalee told him.

Kanda looked at his left arm. It was still hidden away. It was obvious he still didn't trust them completely. when Allen looked at Kanda he moved his head towards the other direction. "Now that you're finally out we can introduce you to everyone. I'm Lavi and you know Lenalee. Then the long jaired samurai is Yuu, but you might want to call him Kanda. There's also Miranda, Marie, Daisyia, Timothy, Emilia, Timothy's caretaker, and Mei Ling. Oh and don't forget Panda!" Lavi started to introduce eveyone when Bookman whacked him.

Bookman stared at Allen. "You can call me Bookman young man." He informed Allen.

"Okay now that's done let's finish the introductions. The supervisor is my elder brother Komui. That's Krowley and Suman. Got that?" Lenalee made sure he understood everyone's names that were already said.

"Then Winters Zokalo, Froi Tiedoll, Cloud Nyne, Cross Marian, and Kevin Yeagar. They're generals, so we usually say general before their names. They're all exorcists except my brother. Also from the science department are Reever, Johnny, Russel, and Tapp. You can get to know everyone else later." Lenalee finished.

Everyone said hi to him except for a granted few. It was quiet for a bit until Timothy broke the silence. "So Allen what are you hobbies?" Timothy asked.

"Hobbies?" Allen repeated.

"Things you like to do." Reever explained.

Allen looked like he was thinking real hard then shrugged. "Don't have any." He answered.

"You never played a game or read or something? Ever?" Lavi asked.

"I don't like repeating myself." Allen stated getting slightly angry.

"Okay, okay! Don't flip your lid already short stack." Lavi said.

"Don't call me that!" Allen shouted.

"Lavi knock it off. We don't need another fight." Komui ordered.

For no reason everyone felt uncomfortable around Allen. He was different and much like Kanda, but there was something to him. After a few more moments of silence Allen spoke up. "If we're not going to do something I'll leave." Allen's harsh voice told them.

"No, no, no, no! We just haven't really decided what to do. We just wanted to get to know you and. . . . stuff." Lavi said while keeping Allen in place.

"Just let the damn bean sprout go." Kanda told Lavi.

Hearing someone call him bean sprout Allen turned around deeply angered. "Stop calling me that you fucking retard!" Allen's furious voice echoed.

"Go to hell." Kanda retorted.

"At least I don't look enough like a girl I could be mistaken as one you girly boy!" Allen shot back.

Now it was Kanda's turn to be pissed of. He unsheathe mugen and was about to cut him when a white cloak stopped him. Kanda backed up and sheated mugen while staring at the now pure white Allen. Allen seemed a little suprise at the sudden layer of clothes, but it was the mask that disturbed him. He tried to get rid of it and nothing worked.

Komui came over and observed him. "Hmmm. . . .you look like a clown." Komui remarked.

Allen did not like that statment, but held himself from hitting Komui. "I hate clowns." Allen seethed.

"What? You don't like circus folks? That's preposterous! Any normal person _loves _the circus and the clowns are the best!" Lavi overreacted.

"Right, but in case you haven't notice you damn rabbit I'm not exactly normal." Allen told him his voice keeping the cold sound.

"Rabbit? That's what Yuu calls me in japanese most of the time." Lavi stated.

"Don't call me by my first name!" Kanda yelled at Lavi.

Kanda turned his head the other direction to see Allen's innocence deactivated, but he was glaring at Kanda. Kanda glared back and flames emitted behind them as sparks came out of their eyes. Almost everyone cowered from across the room worried they might hurt someone. Lenalee though came up and hit them both in the heads. "Will you two knock it off! We're suppose to friends. Now cooperate." Lenalee lectured them for a long time until Allen got tired of it.

"Will you shut up ya whore?" Allen muttered loud enough for every one to hear.

Lenalees stopped right then and there. She was twitching slightly. "What'd you call me/ her!" Komui and Lenalee shouted.

"You heard me. Are you going deaf or something? I called her a whore." Allen repeated.

Automatically Komui pressed a button and a Sir Komlin came through the wall. "Ahhhh!" Everyone, but Allen and a few shouted.

Those who didn't shout only cursed. Except Allen who didn't understand, but sweat dropped at the scene before him. "Take it back!" Johnny demanded.

"What I was just telling the truth. Besides if he really cares so much about simple things with her then he would make her wear a skirt a little longer. I mean if she bent down it'd be a centimeter away from showing her ass." Allen said.

Now Lenalee was getting angry as General Cross was laughing on the ground. Allen was about to leave when Lenalee punched him in the face and the robot was destroyed by General Yeagar and Kanda. Everything was silent now. Allen got off the floor and was going to walk out again when Lenalee grabbed hold of his shoulder.

"Allen say my name. Say Lenalee or else." Lenalee said while smiling a hapy yet siniter smile.

Allen looked back at her with a bored look. "Or what? You'll try to charm me with our looks. Sorry chicky I'm not one to really care." Allen smack her hand away.

Lenalee stared holes in him anger planted on her face. She didn't know why she was so mad, but it probably has to do with the fact that no one has ever called her by a name like that before. And she really had no idea what to do to him. She didn't know what he disliked, but hen it hit her. the most thing in the world. She smiled and patted his head like a child's parent would do. "Fine, two can play your game short stack." Lenalee said while dragging him back to his seat.

Allen was shocked. He never in a million years, expected lenalee to call him that. Allen's face showed pure anger and shock. He just didn't know how to react. So his lips were in a firm line and he hid his silver- blue eyes and said nothing. Lavi lightly snickered to himself. Allen's face was priceless. Kanda on the other hand smirked.

"Al...Allen, d..do, are yo...you alr...alright?" Miranda stuttered because of her nervousness.

Allen didn't reply. He just sat. Now Lenalee felt a little terrible. She brought his spirt up and she most likely just took away from him. She knew she wouldn't be able to play this game. Her will would break before that happens. "So Allen. . . . did ever have a friend before us. You know that knew about your arm?" Mei Ling asked breaking the silence.

Everyone looked at Allen who's head popped up with a look of shock. It didn't take long for his face to change to that of mixed feelings. You could even sense the once of guilt he felt. "No." Allen's bitter voice replied.

Something in his voice told them otherwise. Many people could tell he was lying. "You're lying shorty." Cross said aloud.

"Why would I lie about that?" Allen asked.

"Because you feel guilty about something and you also regret something. The emotions are clear as day to people like us boy. If you don't tell us we'll eventurally find out." Cross replied.

"Tch." Allen went silent after that.

When the meeting was over Allen got up. "Aren't you hungry?" Krowley asked.

"Yeah you have to eat." tapp added.

He turned around to look at the group. "No." Allen answered.

Suddenly they heard a growling noise come from his stomach. Lenalee poked his stomach and giggled. "I think your stomach disagrees." Russel told him.

Allen turned his head in the other direction embarassed. lavi took his hand and dragged him to the counterlike he did earlier for the meeting. "Oh hello! Why aren't you a cutie!" Jerry said happily.

Allen stared at him like he was crazy. "I'll make anything you want." Jerry said.

"Go ahead order." Lenalee said.

"I got a big appeitite. I mean _huge_ appetite." Allen declared.

"That's okay. We have plenty of food." Johnny stated.

Allen looked at them and his eyes told them that they didn't understand just how big. "Fine everyone will order first then you can meet us at a table with your food. As for Komui. You have work. I'll bring you dinner later on." Lenalee informed.

so after everyone got their food Allen went up to the counter. He ordered, but his voice was so quiet that only Jerry and of course, Marie, could hear them. "Are you sure you can eat that much?" Jerry asked.

"I told you I have a large appetite. If you don't want to make the food I'll just leave right now." Allen's voice going bitter again.

Jerry went into his kitchen and fixed up the food. When he hand stacks of trays to Allen everyone stared at him. Allen just walked to an empty table that wasn't to far off from them. "Al. . . Allen! That's alot don't you think?" Lavi said.

"I told you it would." Allen said between bites.

Alot of people felt like they were going to throw up, but mantained their composure. As Allen finished scarfing down his food he asked where to put the trays. They just pointed to a spot in the corner of the room and he put them there. This time when Allen tried to leave. No one stopped him.

Allen wandered around for a long time and then he realized he was lost. He would've panicked, but that wouldn't fit his personailty. So he just continued to walk around until he ran into someone. It was Reever holding a large stack of papers. "Hey Allen I thought you'd b in your room. What are you doing out here?" reever wondered curious as to why he wasn't in bed.

It was almost midnight. Practically everyone was in their rooms sleeping or trying to go to bed. "I . . .er. . " Allen was lost for words.

"Your lost right? ALot people get lost here for awhile when they arrive. Come on I'll take you there. I was going in that direction anyway." Reever told him while walking in the direction Allen had just came from.

After ten minutes or so they arrived at Allen's room and Allen entered it without a word. "You're welcome." Reever whispered.

**Komui's Office...**

"So what do you think of him brother?" Lenalee asked.

"He's intriguing, but he hides way to much from us. I got a feeling he's gonna be hard to handle. Though if Kanda stops calling him bean sprout and short stack, they might actually get along. Maybe." Komui sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"What about our missions? It's been a month. If we stay here something bad will happen. Plus we have to get the innocence." Lenalee asked.

"I'll be sending you, Lavi, and Allen on a retrieval mission tommorow. All you have to do is pick up the piece of innocence from a group of finders. Shouldn't be to hard." Komui replied.

"What about his innocence?" Lavi questioned.

"It activated, but keep an eye on it. I'm not sure if he can activate himself or if it did that because of Kanda." Komui answered.

"Maybe it was his instinct." Bookman suggested.

"Maybe." Komui mumbled.

**The End! So what do you think? Anything I should do? Opinions? Please review and thanks for reading.**

**Sincerely,**

**Yan Luna4373 :)**


	4. Mission

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen**

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Note: Rated T for language. Just want let you know.**

**Mission**

_"Allen do you have a dream?" Larae asked._

_"A dream?" Allen wondered._

_"Yeah! Like if you had one wish, what would it be?" Larae replied._

_"Uh. . .I guess it was to be accepted into a family." Allen answered._

"_Aww. . .you aren't as cold as you make everyone think! Just yesterday you were calling me a weirdo. See people can change." Larae said while getting excited._

_Allen looked the other way. "Che, twerp. I just answered girlie." Allen said while crossing his arms._

"_If your not going to say my name at least say friend instead of girlie." She ordered._

"_Hmph! I do what I want." Allen replied. _

_Young Allen keep moving his eyes back and forth from the ground and Larae who was smelling a flower. Allen would've of smiled, but she looked at him. "Can I ask a question?" Allen asked losing his mask._

"_You just did Allen." Larae stated._

_Allen glared at her and she laughed. "How cute Allen! Besides I'm just joking. Go ahead." Larae said._

"_Why are you always with me? By hanging out with me you're losing friends. Now no one likes you and the sisters and headmaster try and punish you for it." Allen questioned while looking at her in the eyes._

"_Hmmm. . because I want a true friend. You may not show it, but you care. You're a good person and one day you'll show your true, happy self. Plus Allen you remind me of my older brother before he died." Larae answered._

"_Larae! Where are you! Larae!" Allen shouted running throughout the town._

"_Allen!" Larae screamed._

_Little Allen dragged himself to an alley way. Right there Larae was being held by a man with a knife at her neck. Allen didn't know what to do. As rain fell and made him soaking wet, Allen ran towards them. "Let her go!" Allen said._

_More scenes played by fast until a gun shot was heard. Blood landed on Allen. As the boy turned around to see Larae on the ground bleeding fear overwhelmed him. He took a step and kneeled down beside her ignoring his wounds. "La. . rae." he whispered._

_She lifted her hand and caressed his cheek. "Al. . .len." She said while her voice cracked._

_Slowly her hand fell to the ground. Larae looked lifeless as Allen felt tears come down his cheeks. "I'm so. .. so s. . sorry th. . that i couldn't pro. . ptrotect you Larae." Allen apoligized._

_**Reality...**_

Allensat up really fast and almost fell out of his bed. He was sweating so bad his hair was sticking to him. He was panting as well. "Not again. This is getting so fucking irritating." Allen said getting angry for no reason, but he calmed himself down.

It was dawn. The sun was just peaking up over the landscape. Allen got up to look out the window. Even though he has a home now something didn't feel right. But Allen was glad he didn't have to deal with the orphanages anymore. When he opened the door and walked out of his room he bumped into Lenalee. "Oh good you're awake shor- I mean Allen." Lenalee said softly for Allen had fallen on top of her.

Allen stared into her eyes. Violet met silver ones. He looked the other direction like he usually does. Allen got off her and sat on the ground as she got up. When she was standing he got up as well. She looked at him. "You okay? You're sweating to death." Lenalee said.

"Way to state the obvious sherlock. *Sigh* It doesn't matter anyway." Allen told her.

"Right, Allen Komui wants to see you in his office after you're done eating. We have a mission." Lenalee informed him walking into the direction of the cafeteria.

Allen followed her so not to risk getting lost again. When they got there only very few people were there. When Allen walked up to the counter after Lenalee, Jerry graciously greeted them. "Lenalee! Allen! I'm glad you're here cause now I can cook my heart out for you Lenalee and especially Allen! What can I get you two?" Jerry greeted.

"The usual please." Lenalee answered while Allen went down a long list of foods.

When they got their food they sat down with everyone eyeing him. "That's quite an appetite buddy." Lavi said popping out of no where.

Allen almost choked on his food, but got it down. When he was sure he could continue he finished eating. "Whoa where did all of the food go? You were just eating and it wasn't even half way gone 3 seconds ago!" Lavi shouted.

"No duh shit for brains." Allen said aloud.

"So where'd it all go short stack?" Lavi repeated.

He stared at Lavi like he was stupid. "It's the most obvious thing in the world moron." He finally answered.

When the stacks of trays were put away Lenalee and Lavi showed Allen the way to Komui's office. On the way there Allen said nothing. People would either greet him, nod, bow, or stare at him. Allen being him didn't do anything in return. Only continued to walk. By time they arrived Allen had gotten bored, but seeing that Komui was alseep brought some entertainment. He heard about how they woke him up and thought it'd be nice to try it out first hand.

So instead of stopping he walked right up to him and started to whisper in his ear. "Your stupid sister is pregnant." Allen lied calmly.

Komui jumped up in the air and attached himself to Lenalee. "How could you Lenaleeee! how could you betray your brother like that! Who was it? Answer it! Was it Kanda? No I bet it was Lavi. He is a womanazier just like Cross! Or maybe it was Cross himself!" Komui rambled on and on.

Lenalee blushed of both embarassment and anger. Lavi had fled behind Allen to afraid Komui would kill him. Lenalee stared Allen down. She knew he did that on purpose for fun. Not to wake him up. "Allen." She mumbled.

When she realized that she said Allen's name she covered her mouth with both hands. Komui suddenly stopped. "Al. . .len. No. He hasn't even been here a month. And. .. and he's just so. . .cruel." Komui cried on Lenalee's shoulder.

"No brother I'm not pregnant." Lenalee told him.

Komui lifted his head. "You're not?" Komui muttered.

"I'm not. Allen just lied to get you up. I was just saying Allen because it lied like that because he wanted to see your reaction." Lenalee explained.

Allen had to admit that that was hilaroius and couldn't help but smirk his siniter smirk. Komui coughed into his fist and started to explain the mission. "Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen. You three will be going to our old headquarters to retrieve innocence from a group of finders. Plus there will be other branch supervisors meeting you. It's a long story as to exactly why they went there for us to pick them up, but to put a lomg story short, it'll give us more of a chance for the Noahs not to find our new HQ since we know what hey all look like now. Plus I want you to be on guard." Komui briefed them on their mission.

"But Allen doesn't know how to activate his innocence willingly." Lavi remarked.

"yes we figured that out already. As long as an akuma, Noah, or someone or something with innocence attacks Allen, his innocence should activate on it's own and he can protect himself. it won't do that with normal humans like the finders and just regular villagers because it could kill us if it does. Don't even try to fight me about Allen go. I know it's so soon and that he's just a rookie, but the head branch supervisors wish to meet him and the higher ups wish for him to go. If it makes you feel better I can add Kanda. He already knows about the mission since he just listened to the whole conversation just now." Komui replied.

Everyone turned around to see Kanda in the door way. "Yuu!" Lavi shouted with glee, much like a girl.

Kanda didn't have to warn him since mugen was already at the his throat. "Sorry Kanda." Lavi said trying to calm his nerves.

"Better." Kanda said.

"So now it's the four of us. What about the extra ticket? Do you have it or-" Lenalee didn't finish because Komui's smiled already answered her question.

"Here's the tickets. I expect everyone to be out there in 15 minutes. Each of you will have a golem. They have been rigged so we can see everything that goes on and keep in touch at all times. this is how we'll supervise you exorcists from now on. Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee may go. I wish to speak with Allen." Komui informed.

The said exorcists nodded and left to pack their stuff. "Allen I'm giving you four exorcists outfits and four regular clothes. It's all pretty much the same thing, but i thought it would be nice for you to have some more clothes other than just one outfit. Plus the extra exorcists coats are for if one get destroyd and all. You'll be taking two with you. All of the (regular) outfits will go with you though. We already have it packed so you're ready to go. Oh and I think you'll like them. Most of them are long sleeves so you don't have to put your arm in constant bandages." Komui continued to inform.

Allen just looked at him. "Are you okay allen?" Komui asked with much concern in his voice.

"Will you idiots stop asking that fucking question? It's annoying! I'm not dead or half dead. I feel just hanky dory now shut up okay. My only problem is that you won't leave me alone for a single second!" said Allen.

"Sorry. We're just worried. Normally we don't ask this much unless you're injured or something. It's just that you-" Komui was interrupted by a door slamming.

He smiled and slightly chuckled. 'Another Kanda, but something is definitely different. He fits in. . .sort of. He's just a kid. He has to be just as old as Lenalee or around there. When he gets back we'll confirm that. Now all I have to do is find out why he sounded like he was having a nightmare last night.' Komui thought.

"Get back to work!" Reever ordered as he walked , Komui happily obliged to do so.

**Train...**

The car was quiet. Way to quiet Not even Lavi was aying a word. Though Kanda enjoyed the peace he was curious as to why the rabbit wasn't talking. All Lavi and Lenalee were doing was staring at Allen. And all Allen was doing was staring out the window. "Allen do you like the uniform?" Lenalee asked trying to get rid of the silence.

Everyone stared at Allen's uniform. It was almost exactly like Lavi's new one. A black jacket with white lines and a silver crest. It wasn't zipped up so you could tell he just put the jacket on over his clothes. So it was a good thing that Johnny made the outfit he wanted fit for battle since he didn't really change into the original exorcist uniform. "Stop staring at me." Allen demanded.

Kanda gladly looked away. Though Lavi and Lenalee kept staring. "Allen answer me this one question." Lavi bossed.

"Do you have nightmares often?" Lavi questioned.

Allen didn't reply, but he turned his head a lavi and stood up. When he was an arm- length away Allen put out a his right hand in form of a fist. Then slowly his middle finger crept it's way up. Lavi remained silent as he sat back down. Slowly and very slowly everyone let what just happened process in their minds. "Y. . y. .yo. . you ju...just flipped me off!" Lavi screamed of pure shock.

"Naw, what gave you the first clue?" Allen mocked.

"You! You did when you flipped me off you basterd!" Lavi shouted.

A worker came in. "Excuse me sir, but you're disrupting other passengers. Please calm down." He said.

"Sorry he won't do it again sir." Lenalee told him.

Lavi leaned over and whispered to Lenalee. "It's going to take longer than I thought. Are you sure you just don't want to leave him to deal with Kanda? Or maybe since he's insane we can get him a therapist? Something?" Lavi questioned.

"Lavi that's rude. We're going to help him like we do other people. As well as treat them as everyone else." Lenalee whispered back.

As they continued their conversation they didn't notice Allen eyeing them. They didn't know that he could hear them clear as day. After a few more hours of the boring train ride they finally arrived at London. As they walked through the village Lenalee took in her surroundings. She had so many memories of London. When she was at the old HQ she would always take the long way and walk through town. she even came here when exorcists got the day off. It was like her home. One she had to leave yet again. She just hoped she didn't have to leave the new HQ either.

As they got to the edge of town they came across a path through a forest. They walked down the dirt road and continued to walk. they didn't even stop once. _"Maybe you should take a break. You still have two and a half miles to go." _Komui's voice said coming from one of the bat like golem.

"No, if we stop now it'll waste time. It won't take much longer to get to our destination." Kanda said having no intentions in stopping no matter what was said.

_"Very well. The lake is just up ahead. You should decide on who's rowing." Komui replied._

"Kanda since he has the most energy and is strong. Plus Allen to since he looks like he's in a hurry and he's just as strong or close enough." Lenalee suggested.

"I support Lenalee's suggestion!" Lavi agreed while raising his hand.

"Of course you do." Kanda mumbled.

"Whatever." Allen said aloud.

"3 against 1. You lose Yuu." Lavi stated.

So when everyone put their things in the boat and were ready to go kanda pushed them off. When Kanda hopped in Allen paddled in slow strokes. Kanda followed his pursuit. The soft noise coming from the water was actually quite soothing. Lenalee was sointent with the sound that she hadn't noticed they arrived. Lavi tapped her shoulder. When she looked up to see his goofy grin she saw a hint of pain behind.

That only meant one thing. They had arrived and she wished she didn't have to come back. Just to many bad memories from this place. Also she just couldn't believe that she didn't feel the gentle bump when it hits the land. Slowly she stood up and followed the boys through what was left of the Order. Half of it had been destrayed and if it was destroyed, the room was cracked.

She watched Allen observe the area and saw a light in the direction Allen was going. She ran over to it to make it was who they were suppose to meet. Not the Noahs or akumas. She smiled at the people in front of her. When Allen arrived with Kanda and Lavi he went to the corner of the room. It was actually in almost perfect condition. Lucky that it was good enough to keep the heat from the fire.

Bak for once didn't break out in hives at the sight of Lenalee. Wong smiled knowing Bak was fine. Then Reni (North American Branch,) slightly smiled along with the third exorcists. (P.S. I probably won't do good with the third exorcists. Never really understood them.) Then the new supervisors. Yuza Kahotao (Kah- how- tuh- ow) of the Ocean Branch. Singe Minkle (Boy) of the South American branch. Then Fowa (Fo- wah) Tenquila of the Middle East branch. The replacments of the recently deceased supervisors.

And don't forget the finders and a few other newcomers or scientists being switched in position. Otherwords there was alot of people. In order to get back they would take up half a train. Though only a few finders were returning. But there was one more person that stood out. She saw the three exorcists staring at her. Since Allen looked like he didn't care, he didn't count. She smiled an peacful smile.

"Hello. I'm Rein Kloss. I'm in charge of alot of things. Not many people really knew, but we can get to know each other later. We should head out now though. I know you must be tired, but we're not safe here. We could be attacked at any moment. Sorry that you can't rest for a bit." Rein said.

The exorcists understood what she meant and nodded. Allen had already headed back after the words and some people weren't to far behind. "Er. . I suggest you don't say anything to him. He's pretty pissed off." Lavi announced.

"Shut the hell up rabbit!" Allen ordered.

"Aww, but I wanted to talk with the newbie." road's voice echoed all around.

"He doesn't look like much Road." Tyki said as he appeared in front of Allen.

**The End! Please review and thanks for reading. Let me know what you think and the next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**

**~ Sincerely,**

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Yan Luna4373**


	5. Favor

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen**

**Chapter 5**

**Favor**

When Tyki appeared Allen's innocence activated on it's own. Allen knew that he had to fight, but didn't know much fighting skills. Allen was so focused on what to do that he didn't notice a girl staring at him. She tilted her head to the right a bit. It looked like she was thinking. He looked her up and down.

Spiky purple hair, ashen skin, golden eyes, seven stigmatas on her forehead, wearing a long sleeved whit blouse, short light purpled skirt, and socks the go past her knees. 'Purple freak.' Allen thought. Then he looked over at Tyki. Ashen skin, seven stigmatas on forehead, golden eyes, hair pulled back slighltly with a hat on top, wearing a black tuxedo, and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. 'Formal guy, but he is a one of the Noahs I've been hearing about.' Thought Allen.

Allen sighed and looked behind him. Komui said escort them and since they're higher ups and scientists they are suppose to be important. Allen was trying to think things through while waiting for the other exorcists get through the crowd. "Tyki he's ignoring us. I want to see a face. Like his leaders. They looked scared. How come we don't get a reaction. He looks calm as day. Now it's no fun." Road complained.

"So? Tell Lero. I thought that's why you brought him. Anyway, newbie what's your name?" Tyki asked.

"No, lero. She wants to play, lero." Lero answered for her and panicked as ever.

Allen just continued to look at him emotionless. Bak put his hand on Allen's shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked worried.

"Here we go again with that same question." Allen finally said.

"Do you think you can be enough for them?" Reni asked.

"I don't know. I just know aboput the war and little things on defense and very little on offense. To tell you the truth, I have no idea why I'm here, but some guy name Leverrier ordered them to send me." said Allen.

"Allen!" Lenalee shouted as she came to the front of the crowd.

Kanda and Lavi arrived at the same time and were surprised that the Noahs didn't attack yet. _"Keep Allen away from Road! He'll break if he goes to her dream world. He's not as strong as Lavi." _Komui ordered.

"Che." Allen ched.

"Ooooh so that means he would be great to play with. Can I Tyki? Please!" Road begged.

"I don't play nice with girls." Allen stated.

"Allen you could die if you 'play' with Road. Now stop saying such nonsense." Lenalee told him.

"And like I wouldn't die fighting Tyki?" Allen question, but more of stated.

"Short stack has a point." Lavi agreed.

"Either way that newbie will end up fighting." Tyki told them as he walked forwards.

"Just protect the damn people beansprout. We'll fight." Kanda ordered.

Allen rolled his eyes and sat on the ground. And everyone thought he was crazy. It was like he didn't care. "Staring at me won't change a thing idiots." Allen said coldly.

As Allen spoke his wite cape stretched over everyone. "Why don't you care exorcist?" Road asked curiously.

Allen just stared at them yet again. Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda were fighting Tyki while Road just sat on a pink umbrella with a pumpkin for a head. "Road you're not allowed to fight today so don't tuant him." Tyki informed.

Road started pouting, but still looked at Allen. "Well he is interesting. He doesn't fear us. Every exorcist fears us at first." Road retorted.

"Plus, his little cape is protecting the supervisors and not him. He's a dead on target." Road added.

"But that's why we brought akuma with us." Tyki replied.

At the mention of akuma the three fighting exorcists froze. They were already having trouble fighting Tyki since he can phase through everything except innocence. Plus Road could join in at any moment and the akuma will keep coming. Then protecting the others. This was meant for an ambush on four exorcists. They had expected them. "I'll go after the akuma. I'm the most vulnerable against him anyways." Lenalee said while running off after akumas that had appeared.

She tried her best to keep them away from Allen. As the fight continued Allen sat down and keep staring. Road gazed at him and he glared back. Allen had gotten tire of their little staring contest and looked at his arms. He was startled at first. His left arm was now black with long claws? His right arm was white and sorta clown looking. Lavi suddenly came flying into the wall next to Allen.

When he saw Allen looking at his arms instead being aware of the enemies, he followed followed his gaze to see what was wrong. Lavi was actually fascinated by this. He was an offensive and defensive fighter. Another useful exorcist, but he still couldn't help but feel like something was wrong with Allen. Lavi shook his head and got back up to battle.

He raised his hammer and seals appeared encircleing it. "Fire seal: Configuration of ash!" Lavi shouted.

Fire raise up from the ground and target akumas and both Noahs. Lenalee took the advantage to guide Allen and the group to the boats. They only got half way until they were stopped by a level 3. "Damn it!" Lenalee said.

Kanda came up to them and destroyed it. "Why the hell aren't the third exorcists helping?" Kanda question angrily.

_"Kanda we already know they can't fight at the moment. It's a long story so just get them to the boats and leave!" Komui informed._

"You're telling this to us now! What the hell! You're suppose to tell us every detail that you know Komui." Lavi yelled at him.

"Just get to the boats before the Noah come back from Lavi's attack." Lenalee ordered.

Allen past the three and guided the people to their row boats. When everyone got on they went off the land a bit. Explosions continued behind them to let them know that the akuma were dying. But Lenalee went to make sure that they were all gone. She ran throughout the entire area. And unexpectantly, she sank through the ground on her way back. Lavi and Kanda went to help her out as Allen kept guard.

"Is that all you're going to do? Just stand there?" Reni asked.

"It's keeping you alive now isn't it?" Allen retorted letting his cape to come back.

He turned around to look at them. "Besides I don't care to much. If i die, I die. If you die, you die. There's no way of changing that. So just shut up and let me do what I feel like or stand there and wait to die." Allen's bitter voice got her to shut up.

"That's kinda cruel." Lo Fwa told him.

"Who ever said I was nice? Besides it's the truth. You can't handle it then to bad." Allen declared.

"Kanda put your sword in the ground! My hammer will smash her." Lavi ordered.

"I'll cut her. Hey bean sprout. Use that cape of yours to pick up Lenalee!" Kanda ordered Allen.

Lavi ran over to Allen to protect the others as Allen walked up to Lenalee. Kanda seeing as every thing was calm enough followed Lavi and sat in his boat. "Allen please hurry. We have to get out of here as soon as possible." Lenalee pleaded concerned for the others.

There was just to many people and not enough exorcists. Allen kept his pace and stared at her. "Why can't you use your innocence to destroy the cement around you?" Allen asked.

"I. .never thought of that." Lenalee anwered ashamed she hadn't thought of it.

When Lenalee tried to activate her innocence nothing happened. "Oh no. I don't have them. My innocence is gone!" Lenalee panicked.

Allen sighed and made the cement around her crumble until it was close enough to her skin that he could just use his arms to tear the rest of it off. hen lenalee was freed shethanked him. "Go to the damn boat." Allen ordered and Lenalee didn't get the chance to even fight back.

So she ran over to where Kanda and the others were. "Go out to the water. I can get to the boat no problem." Allen said.

"What? We can't leave you!" Bak was angry that he would think everyone would leave him.

"I can get the innocence, defend myself, and get back to the group without as much of a hassle as the others. Plus they'll protect you. Besides I don't think you want to lose Len . . " Allen covered his mouth.

He was so close to saying her name. Her real name. Lenalee smiled at him though. She knew he was growing on them. "You don't want to lose the bitch as an exorcist." Allen finished.

Bak want confused. He just couldn't understand the boy. one minute he's as cruel asw the noahs then he goes a little soft and goes back to cruelty. Then Bak was pissed off that he called poor Lenalee a bitch! _"Allen what'll you do if you have to fight the noahs? They could easily kill you." _Komui's voice was soft and calm. the calmest anyone has heard when it didn't come to Lenalee.

"I'm an exorcist. New or old it doesn't matter. I'll fight them later if I don't now. There's no difference. Anyways, the bitch needs her innocence. I'm sure you idiots all know the reasons why." Allen's voice was calm for once.

_"He's right Komui. Pull off guys." _Reever said.

Reluctantly they left Allen on the land. They were only 200 yards away and they also gave him two golems just in case. But no one noticed a special golden one nearby either. One of the bat like golems showed the others a hologram. So they not only heard everything, but saw everything.

Allen walked calmly with his arms crossed. His innocence still activated so he was prepared to fight when necassary. He walked and walked until he stopped in what looked like the old cafeteria. He felt strange. Something told him not to move. When he heard a giggling noise behind him allen turned around. "You know, I've never met anyone as cute as you before." Road told him.

"Brown locks, an innocent looking face when not angry, small but good enough, but what gets me are your gorgeaous silver- blue eyes. They're unlike anything I've ever seen before." Road described him in her words.

"Now if only he had some manners. Maybe we should teach him some Road." Tyki added.

"Hey! I like him just the way he is. . . but after I'm done playing with him I'll like the view better." Road said aloud.

"Road, if you're going to crush on an exorcist at least find one with some manners. He's not even partly a gentleman." Tyki commented.

"Tch. . . annoying." Allen mumbled.

"Ooooh, we got a temper now don't we?" Road teased.

"Now Road, lord millenium said to get the innocence and destroy it and test the newbie." A boy no older than 17 said while stepping out of the shadows.

Long white hair, a scarf on his head, baggy white clothes, ashen skin and with golden eyes. _"Another Noah. Allen get out of there." _Komui's voice said as quietly as possible.

"What are you doing here Wisely?" Tyki questioned.

"Just watching. Seems like the new exorcist has gained alot of interest from you two." Wisely answered.

Wisely stared at the brunette. "You're interested as well." Tyki told him.

"Curious, but I guess you can say that." Wisely replied.

Allen was getting really pissed off. "Look I don't feel like staying. Now just tell me where'd you put the innocence." Allen seethed.

"Why do you think we have it?" Road asked.

"Do I have to answer. It's not hard to find out." said Allen.

"Fine. You win, but let's make a deal. I've been very bored lately and i need a poker buddy. How about we play a game. winner takes the innocence as a prize." Tyki tried to make a deal.

"I'll whoop your ass if I play. And like I said, I don't want to stay here in this bloody hell hole." Allen said while letting his british accent come out.

"A brit. How wonderful. Okay how about we ask questions about you. After we're done we'll give you what you want." Road said.

"I'm not that type of person. Besides i would be a fool to think it would be that simple." Allen replied.

"Deal or no deal? Because we can destroy right here and now." Tyki asked while clutching Lenalee's innocence.

Allen thought about for a moment. "Shoot." aHe answered.

"Favorite color?" Road asked.

"Black."

"Got a girlfriend?" Tyki asked.

"Hell no."

"Best friend?" Wisely asked.

"None."

"Age?" Road asked.

"Unknown."

"Favorite candy?" Road asked.

"Never had any."

And the questions went on and on, but they never got a real answer. Most were lies. He wouldn't tell anyone about himself. Plus Allen was getting really mad at the questions. They were just ridiculous! "That's enough!" Allen finally snapped.

He ran towards them and grabbed the innocence. when he had it he went in the direction he came from. The Noahs just followed his pursuit. Tyki went up ahead and kicked Allen into the wall. "Can I play now?" Road begged Tyki.

"Go ahead." Tyki gave in.

Road smirked. She lifted her arm up and hundreds of candles materialized. with a wave of her hand they shot after him. Allen managed to dodge most, but was hit with several. Some in his stomach, one in his leg, another in his left arm, and one in his left eye. He got hit in all the parts the cape wasn't protecting. Though Road wasn't sastified because he didn't scream, only soft moans passed his lips.

Slowly Allen took them out and threw them back at Road. One landed at her feet and she picked it up then licked it. "Delectable. Your blood tastes like my favorite candy." Road stated.

Blood was dripping off of Allen and Lenalee tried her best not to scream and to keep still. She wanted to go after Allen, but knew better. "Lenalee he'll be fine." Lavi tried to assure her.

Allen grip on Lenalee innocence tightened. It felt like there was something wrong with it. "So do you feel that feeling coming off the innocence yet?" Tyki questioned while taking out another cigarette.

Allen looked up at him. "That's dark matter. so even if you do escape it'll be destroyed unless it's taken out. Only noahs can purify it. Unless you're someone special." Road finished informing.

Allen's reaction only changed for a second and it went back to normal so fast that no one could notice. He lifted Lenalee's innocence to his face. He owed her a favor. so he had to get it to her. She may seem like she doesn't like it, but she could never live without cause that would mean she couldn't protect her family she cared deeply for. Allen took in a deep breath.

Suddenly a bright greenish- white light emitted from the thing everyone saw was a bloody Allen holding Lenalee's innocence and his innocence was deactivated. "The dark matter." Wisely whispered.

"Tyki I can't sense it! it's gone. He purified it!" Road overreacted. It was surprising, but she always overreacted.

Allen was about to fall over, but gained his balence. "Larae, I let you down. Now I can't let this bitch down, not until I repay the favor." Allen muttered very low.

Everyone saw him move his mouth, but couldn't figure out what he said. Wisely though heard him by reading his mind. But could only hear one thing. Larae. That's all he could read. No matter what that's all he could get from his mind. The only way to mess with Allen's mind was to touch his head or try using more power. As he was about to go over to Allen, Allen disappeared.

The bat golems were gone as well. "Damn it. He got away." Tyki said.

"So what'd you hear, read, oh whatever! What do you know Wisely?" Road questioned.

"All I could get was Larae. Something is different about him. I have to be really close up to get into his mind. Now let's go. The Earl wants to see us." Wisely answered.

Road made a checkered heart door appear out of nowhere. They stepped through and disappeared.

Allen suddenly appeared on a boat that the other exorcists were on. "Allen!" Lenalee shouted.

Lavi shook him back and forth. But nothing helped. He passed out and Lenalee's innocence dropped out of his hand. She picked it up and smiled. "Thank you Allen." Lenalee mumbled.

Happy tears flowed down her face as she put them on.

**The End! Please review. I'd like to know what you think. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Yan Luna4373**


	6. Remorse And Answers

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen**

**Chapter 6**

**Author's Note: Rated T for language. P. S. I made up the year. I really have no idea what year it is in D. gray-man.**

**Remorse And Answers**

Every Noah was waiting at the dinner table for the Earl to show up. It had been three days since Tyki, Road, and Wisely almost killed the new exorcist. When they had talked to earl the other day it was just about how the mission went. He wasn't to pleased with the answer, but his big grin didn't go down for even a second.

As the doors slammed open their attention went to the Millenium Earl himself. If at all possible, his grin had widened. He sat down at the end of the table. "Millenie why are you so happy?" Road asked.

The Earl just ignored the outburst. "Wisely you said that the new exorcist's name was Allen yes?" Earl asked.

Wisely nodded. "No last name. Unknown age. Orphan since birth. Then something about the name Larae. That's all we got from hin in our secret-" Wisely was cut off.

"Good! He's going to play a very special part in the near future. So stay away from him. I do not want him dead yet. I just need to get to know him a little more." The Earl said with a creepy aura coming from him.

He definetely had a plan made out. And they knew this would not end well for the new kid.

**Black Order...**

Allen stirred in his slumber ;it wasn't to long until he wakes up. When his eyes slowly fluttered open he was greeted by Lenalee. LIke always. "How are you this evening?" She asked.

"Why the hell am I back here again?" Allen rudely asked.

"You injured yourself fighting three Noahs. Though your lucky they didn't even try. Allen you didn't recieve to many wounds from them, but your innocence exuasted you because you are not use to it. You will have to start training soon." Lenalee answered.

Allen moved him left arm up in front of his face. It was unbanaged in most areas now. The only bandages were covering the one injury from Road's candle. Remembering all the events, he put his hand on his left eye. A soft pad was on it. "I wouldn't worry about your eye. It should be completely healed in a few days. Maybe some pain every once in awhile, but you should be absolutely fine." Matron informed him.

"I really don't care." Allen replied.

" *Sigh* I somehow figured you would say that. Anyway you can leave just be careful. You lost alot of blood and keep your arm uncovered until I say otherwise. No long sleeves or bandages besides whats on now. Not even a glove on your left hand. When it's done healing you can go see Komui to fix or do it now. It will be feeling much better if you saw Komui first though." Matron explained.

Allen took off the covers and got up. All his injuries made him wince in pain. When he was at ease he left. "Never the type to wait. Always in a hurry. I swear that boy needs to learn how to be a kid and have some fun. That reminds me Lenalee. I want you to give this note to your brother." Matron said aloud.

Lenalee gladly took the note and followed Allen. 'She is really trying. I wonder why she wants to help him so bad.' Matron thought.

"Hey Allen! Wait up!" Lenalee shouted after Allen.

Allen stopped and looked back at her with pain in his eye. Allen turned back around and contiued his walk. "Did I say something wrong?" Lenalee asked herself.

She ran faster to catch up with him. He looked upset instead of being angry when she saw his face. "Are you o-"

"Don't even finish that sentance! I'm tired of everyone constantly asking if I'm okay. So just shut up!" Allen harsh words made Lenalee sad and angry.

She still followed him until they reached a door that said 'Supervisor Komui'. There was alot of chatter coming from in there and Lenalee knew why. The supervisors were talking about their crisis. Lenalee was just going to stay out there and wait, but Allen had other plans. He just walked on in.

"Oh Allen you're awake. That's good. Now what may I help you with?" Komui said.

"Matron said something about fixing my arm. My left arm. Let's get done and over so I can get the hell away from stupid people." Allen replied.

"Can you wait a little longer? We're in the middle of a important meeting." Komui asked.

Allen glared at him with so much fury. Suddenly the supervisor known as Rein stood up. "You look better Allen. Komui can fix your innocence, but I need to ask you a few questions about your battle with the Noahs first. How did you appear then disappear? You were exausted and your innocence was deactivated." Rein question her smile never fading.

"I don't know. The last fucking thing i remember was a bright light. As for the bitch's innocence; I don't know. Why the Noahs were questioning me, I don't know." Allen told her.

"Well there goes most of my questions. *Sigh* Anyway Allen, why did you try so hard to get Lenalee's innocence? You obviously didn't care about it." Rein continued.

"I owe her a. . . favor." Allen half lied.

"Why did you owe her a favor?" Yuza asked.

"None of your damn buisness!" Allen shouted.

"I think it was for more than a favor." Rein stated.

Allen stared at her. "Think whatever you want. Your thoughts are different from reality. Now you freaky mad man. Get your ass over here and fix it already!" Allen ordered.

"Okay, okay. Calm down Allen." Komui said calmly while walking over.

"Follow me Allen." said Komui.

"Oh wait brother! Matron told me to give this to you." Lenalee informed.

Komui took from her hand and opened it.

_**Dear Komui,**_

_**After taking care of Allen's new injuries we did the age test. it seems he's younger (or older since he is short) than we anticipated. Allen was born on December 25th, 1806. In other words he is 15 years old. Pleas etake good care of him and help the poor child. Also, while he was sleeping i heard Allen mumble some words in his sleep. The only word I could understand was the name Larae.**_

_**Don't ask him directly. I fear something bad may have happened. But try to figure it out, but not as the supervisor, as a new friend, no, a new family member of his Komui. He needs help and everyone has to be there for him. Maybe if you could just get him to at least say Larae you might get something. I don't know what, but you're the genius behind this one right? Anyway do what you can.**_

_**Matron.**_

After Komui was done reading the note he smiled. A happy but a sad smile. He put the note in his coat and walked off with Allen trailing behind. "Okay Allen. Put your arm on the table and take off your bandages. I'll get you some new ones after we're done." Komui said.

Allen did as told, but knew this would not end well for him. "Good, here's the anesthetics so you won't feel as much pain." Komui said while giving him them.

His arm went a little numb. Allen looked at Komui. He was wearing a crooked smile. And when he saw the drill in his hands, Allen knew completely and with no doubts, he was not going to like this one bit. "Shit." Allen cursed.

When Komui began Allen almost screamed. He continued to hold it back, but he finally slipped after two minutes. "Ahhhhhh!" Allen's scream echoed and echoed throughout the entire Order and even beyond that.

"Was th. . .that Al. .All. .en?" Lavi stuttered and ran off.

Lenalee was covering her ears when a few people started running towards the scream. "Le. . Lenalee! What's going on?" Lavi questioned.

"Komui is fixing Allen's innocence. He. . well. . . .it's not going so well." Lenalee explained.

"That kid gots some lungs." Reever said aloud.

"No shit sherlocks." Kanda said.

"But Allen didn't scream when Road attacked him for the first time. That brunette is strong. So is Komui. . . doing something. . . you know I don't want to even know." Lavi looked disgusted just thinking about it.

When the screams finally died done Komui came out. "Hellooo! How are you?" Komui asked like nothing had happened, but his smile told them otherwise.

"What did you do to the poor child Komui?" General yeagar wondered as he and Tiedoll came up to the group.

"Nothing. I just did the normal routines. I seriouly don't know what happened. It's never been this bad. Or it could just be that Allen just couldn't hold back the normal pain when a parasite gets this done. It is worse than equipment type afterall. Or the injuries that were inflicted on him earlier added more pain, but then. . you know what, nevermind." Komui tried making up suggestions, but it didn't seem right to him.

Allen walked out with bandages on his left arm and had a murderous intent. He would've killed Komui if the generals and all the exorcists in the area as well as others, such as finders and scientists, didn't hold him back. Allen's effort slipped away after a bit. He had given up and left. No one had seen him for the rest of the. Not even at dinner.

**Morning... ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Special Meeting~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

"I sure hope he's alright. He has been having a rough time since the mission." Lenalee muttered after she finished eating.

"He's probably mad could have fallen asleep to. Allen is just being Allen." Lavi tried comforting.

"But it's already morning! And Lavi we don't even know Allen. Heck, we know more about Kanda better than Allen. We even know general Zokalo better. Lavi the list can go on and on." Lenalee told him.

"Give it time Miss. Lee." Bookman said.

"Oh Komui that reminds me. What did Matron's note say?" Lenalee questioned as her brother came back from putting his dishes away.

"Oh yes the note. We finally figured Allen's birthday out and his age of course." Komui informed everyone.

"Well what is it?" Choaji asked.

"December 25th, 1806. Allen is 15 years old." Komui answered.

"Christmas day?" Cross stated more than asked.

"Christmas? No fucking way! Allen's birthday is on fucking Christmas! No way! You know how lucky the short stack is? That means extra gifts man!" Lavi shouted while being jealous.

"Shhhh!" Everyone shushed him.

"Sorry." Lavi replied.

"So did you tell him?" Krowley asked.

"Didn't get the chance." Komui answered.

When he said that Allen walked through the big double doors. He had his usual frown and glare attached to his face. But this time he ignored everyone. He was sweating again. Either he was training, which was impossible since Kanda had come from that room, or he had a nightmare. Everyone decided the later.

Lenalee stared into his eyes. She always had a feeling that she should look there. And deep, deep, way deep down, she could see the pain in his eyes. It was at that moment she stood up and walked over to him. He continued to ignore her every time she tried to stop Allen, he just gently pushed her aside.

"What would you like Allen?" Jerry asked.

"Just give me what I had last time." Allen said his voice low and cracked.

"No problem sweetie!" Jerry said trying to enlighten his mood. Unforunately it didn't work.

A few minutes past until Jerry came back with his food. Allen took his huge platter full of food and went to a random picked table. He ate, but it was not as fast as usual. it was rather slow for Allen. Lenalee watched as he ate his food and put the dishes away. He didn't leave though. He just sat at his table afterwards and put his head in his arms.

Allen was depressed even if he showed another emotion. "I wonder what's wrong." Mei Ling said in a whisper voice.

Lenalee finally got out of heer trance and walked up to him and sat down. "Allen is something bothering you?" She asked.

"..." Silence.

"Allen? Speak to me. I'm your friend." Lenalee tried.

The others walked over to the teens. "Yep! We're all your friends and we'll be here for you through thick and thin. Right Yuu?" Lavi elbowed the samurai.

"Che." Kanda replied.

"So Allen. We figured out your age and birth day." Emillia started knowing how to cheer up almost any kid. Teen or kid.

Allen picked up his head. Though his face still looked the same. "You're 15 and your birth day (birthday) is December 25th, 1806." Timothy added.

Lenalee could've sworn she saw his lips curve up in the corners. She saw his face light up if only a bit, it was enough. "Ooooh! He almost smiled. did you see that?" Lavi teased.

Almost everyone laughed. 'They answered one of my questions. Then I should. . . no. But urgh!' Allen thought as he hit Lavi. He turned around and crossed his arms. "Larae. He whispered.

"What was that?" Bookman asked.

"Larae." he whispered again.

"Huh? I can't hear _you_." Daisyia and Lavi mocked.

"Larae." Allen said a little louder.

Noise smiled as he watched the scene. He could hear of course, but allen had to tell everyone. "Beansprout we can't hear it. Now say it loud enough or wait until you get the damn courage." Kanda told him.

"Larae damn it!" Allen shouted.

"Larae?" They all said in unison.

"Yeah. La- rae. Larae." Allen replied.

"Larae? what does that have to do with anything?" Miranda asked.

"It's an answer to one of your damn questions." Allen said.

"Which one?" Komui asked.

"Figure it out your damn self!" Allen replied while his voice was raising.

They all thought about it for a minute. When the supervisors all came in everyone stared. "You always in a group?" Cross asked.

"No, we were just hungry. So Larae. Is that a childhood friend of yours Allen?" said Singe.

Lavi snapped his finders. "You did have a friend that knew about your arm. You lied, I knew it!" Lavi boasted.

"Yes, yes. Now shut up!" Allen yelled.

"The bean sprout had a friend before? Surprise." Cross said aloud.

"Don't! Call me that!" Allen ordered, angry again.

"Then what do you wish to be called?" Lenalee asked, already knowing the answer. He just had to say it.

Allen froze. _'Allen don't listen to them. They no nothing about you." Larae said trying to touch his shoulder._

_Allen smacked it away. "Don't call me that girlie. I don't have a name. No name, nothing. Leave me alone!" allen shouted and ran off leaving the girl alone and shocked. He turned his head around and saw tears go down her cheeks._

_But he refused to turn back around. She would never be safe or have any family accept her as long as she was with him. Even if he has to get her to hate him. _

Allen shook his head. "Just call me. . .. . . Allen." Allen replied.

"I'm still calling your beansprout and short stack." Lavi and Kanda chorused.

"Whatever. I'll just call you patch and Yuu. All the above and under on my list." Allen smirked and there was an evil glint in his eye.

The pad on allen's left eye fell off. Allen could see perfectly. He touched it. Allen felt happy but still was still remorsing his past that huanted him. 'I'm sorry Larae. I'm not even sure if you're dead, alive, happy, or sad.' allen tought.

**The End. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review on your way out. Thanks again and Sincerely,**

**Yan Luna4373**


	7. Leverrier

**DGM**

**Bad boy Allen**

**CHapter 7**

It had been four months since that small piece of information about Allen was revealed. Sonce then Allen had practically gone mute again. You'd be lucky to have heard him say a word to you. Unless you were Jerry. Allen did go on many missions. Although more than half the missions he went on by himself. And during the four months the Black Order had retrieved 5 pieces of innocence. Lucky Allen brought back 3 of the 5.

Allen was training contantly. He trained even when no one would train with him, but he usually had one partner at least. That trusty partner of his was Yuu Kanda. They always tried to beat the other to a bloody pulp. Apparently when the other was around they would start fights because Kanda would just call him beansprout or short stack. And since Allen went mute, he just used his fists to let him know about his unsatisfaction. So due to the training people have gotten to know Allen a bit.

It was hard to identify his fighting skills since he had several abilities with his innocence, but Allen had progressed. He can now activate and deactivate his innocence on his own will. So he became stronger and stronger. he detroyed many akumas, brought back innocence, trained, but never came across another Noah. Even if he was with innocence he collected.

Though many people wanted to talk to Allen to get him to open up and be a little kinder, they couldn't at the moment. The Noahs were causing a mess and the Order was frantic. About 9 more exorcists that Allen hadn't met were killed by the noahs. Leaving only the exorcists that Allen had met, alive. Another bad part of it was that nearly 435 finders died in the middle of this.

They died of a akuma attack or a Noah killing them for holding innocence. The innocence was always saved, but none of the finders would survive. That caused many finders to be scared, panicked, and worried. Some had a hard time accepting their jobs as much as Komui had a hard time sending people.

There was another funeral today for 123 people. 2 exorcists and 121 finders had been found dead just last week at 5:02 A.M. Lenalee was having a hard time coping as many others did, but she was the worst of all of them. "The funeral will begin in an hour for of those you wish to pay their respects. Thank you." Komui's voice said through the intercom.

"Should we start going now?" Lavi asked Lenalee who looked in a daze.

She was about to answer when. . ."Allen _please_ report to Komui's office. Malcom C. Leverrier, head of Central and Crow wishes to speak with you." Link said to a annoyed Allen.

Every knew Link had been pestering Allen since he arrived for dinner, but didn't know why. Until now. Lenalee froze on sight from just hearing the name. She slowly turned her head to look at Allen who was on the far side of the table. Allen had finished eating and put everything away, but stayed. And right now he was staring at Link bored. He stared and stared. Then you could see him whisper something, but no words could be identify unless you were Howard Link. Who didn't look to pleasant at the moment.

"What did you call me?" Link shouted.

"In case you haven't noticed I don't like to repeat myself pimple-face, but since you're hard at hearing I'll repeat myself one more time. I said no pimple-face. I'm busy." Allen repeated loud enough for everyone to hear.

Many people, including Lavi, were laughing at his new nick name. "Don't call me that! And besides I asked you to repeat the name not the sentance Allen. Anyway Allen you have to go. Leverrier is your superior and wishes to speak to you alone. You should be honored that he wis-" Link was interrupted.

"That's fine Link. If he wants to stay he may. I'll just talk to him here." Leverrier said aloud.

Lenalee turned around to see Leverrier walking over to Allen. "No good." Kanda muttered.

All the finders left. They didn't Leverrier and didn't want to deal with him at the moment. Though all the exorcists stayed. That included Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, and General Yeagar. Timcapy, Cross' golem, was there though and was recording everything. So besides the four exorcists only Link, Komui, Reever, Jerry, and Leverrier was there with them. As for the other people who wanted to come in couldn't. Crow members blocked the door on both sides and had locked it as well. so everyone was stuck.

Lenalee would've ran out of there scared to death, but was way to worried for Allen. "Allen I understand that you just recently made the 100% synchronization rate. You are at the level as a general and we are down one at the moment. If you would accept the spot we would all be grealy honored and humble. You do not have to take the offer, but have a month to decide. I ask you think about this and answer it in a month." Leverrier informed.

"No." Allen said sternly.

"Think about it. You have until the end of the month to answer. Answers before that will not be accepted." Leverrier added.

Allen rolled his silver eyes. "Plus Allen. You are from Britain and have been to many of the orphanages there correct?" Leverrier said.

Allen eyed him. a crow member came up to Allen and handed him a folder of pictures. "I believe you've come across all of them. There are pictures of when they were younger and what they now. All 3 of them will be arriving later tonight and I wish for you to spend some time with them. I guess you could say it's a special mission." Leverrier informed.

Allen fliped through the pictures. He reconized all 3. Two of them would always pick on him because of his arm. He didn't mind that until he went to the last picture. It was a girl with light orange hair almost red and sort of red with a tint of brown eyes. So they looked magenta. He immediately flipped to the younger version. "No! No! No! I will not do this!" Allen shouted getting angry.

"Allen?" Komui asked, but no one heard him.

"I'm afraid you can't decline this. It is an order from many of your superiors that you do this. You know all 3 of those young adults. You will keep them safe and watch them. One of them may be an accomadator. Besides you'l meet them later on even if you didn't get this assigned to you. Afterall they are all going to be working here." Leverrier declined.

Allen grabbed his neck. "I will not do this." Allen said while gritting his teeth.

Everyone was shocked to see that someone had the guts to do this to Leverrier. "You will." Leverrier ordered.

Allen released him and looked up. Many emotions filled his eyes. The doors finally opened and many people came in. But Allen only noticed one person. "In fact you begin now. I'll be leaving now." Leverrier said as he, Link, and Crow member left.

Lenalee walked up to Allen when they left. She followed his stare and everyone else soon followed. 3 people that wore normal clothes were looking at Allen. The boys with some hatred, but the girl was looking at him with hope.

"Who is that?"Lenalee asked.

Allen walked up to the 3 but passed them. The girl grabbed his left arm and pulled up the sleeve. The boys now had hatred on their face while the girl hugged him and started crying. What the hell was going on?


	8. Emotions

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen**

**Chapter 8**

**Emotions**

"What the hell! Get of me you bitch!" Allen shouted as he tried to escape the hug.

"You don't think that she is..." Lavi started.

"No. . she couldn't be. Could she?" Lenalee replied.

"Get off of him!" the boys shouted as the hatred disappeared and were now covered in worry.

"No! It's Allen! The Allen. He's real. This sin't a dream. It's proof enough since he gots the arm, the accent, the hair and eyes. Everything! It's been 6 years for god's sake!" the girl replied happily.

Allen couldn't see since she forced his upper body to look down. So he kept crashing into people while trying to get her off of him. Everyone watching tried to hold back their laughter for they feared what Allen would've done to them afterwards, but they couldn't help it. It was amusing. It had actually enlightened the mood. Even Kanda of all people enjoyed it most.

"Get the HELL off of me! Right now!" Allen commanded.

The girl didn't listen. She just continued to hug him and cried tears of joy. So every time Allen tried to let go she hugged him tighter. "LARAE!" Allen screamed.

She immediately let go. "You said my name." Larae whispered.

Allen gently pushed her away. The two boys came over to her. They stared at Allen and Allen stared back. As for everyone else, they left or continued to watch. "Dude, he just said someone's real name." Lavi whispered into krowley's ear.

"Lavi in case you haven't noticed he called her Larae and Larae called him Allen. We named him and he just said his name. And I doubt that Leverrier or Link would've mention his name." Krowley replied.

Suddenly Mei Ling giggled. "Did you see something Mei Ling?" Komui asked.

"Just watch." Mei Ling answered.

Allen glared. "So Allen. . sorry about that. And um Derick and I wanted to apologize about the past. We really shouldn't of done those things." a boy started.

"Yeah sorry." Dericked apologized.

"Okay before we do anything I want to refresh your memory a bit Allen. That is Derick and that is Tobin. You remember me since you said my name so. . . they're my brothers now." Larae said.

Allen didn't look happy or mad. He actually looked a bit sad. "Yeah. Don't care girlie. Besides it's kinda hard to forget those 2 retards." Allen said annoyed.

"so you're allowing me to call you Allen now. ast time you said tha-" Larae tried to talk to him, but Allen just walked off.

"hey I'm talking to you. The least you could do is listen. After all you are still my baby brother Allen. Even though what you did last time we saw each other was unnecassary." Larae told him.

Allen stopped in his tracks. "Go to hell. I don't you i never wanted to see you again. I don't need you around. You're just a nuisence and will die working here. So just go back from where you came from girlie." Allen said harshly.

Larae looked at him with angry, but sad eyes. "don't go saying those same damn words that you told me last time. Because this time I'm staying and you won't be able to get rid of me this time. Besides you are my baby brother." Larae told him.

He turned around. "Don't call me that. Besides I'm not that much younger than you." Allen stated.

"You figured out your age? Well what is it?" Larae asked curiously.

"15." Allen answered.

"I'm 16 Allen. I'm 1 year older than you." Larae said while walking up to him.

Every step she took he went back a step until Allen's back was against the wall. Larae stared him down. "You know I'm still mad at you about what you did. But I'm happy you are okay Allen. And even though you are a exorcist I'm still your older sister. So you will listen to me." Larae said.

"You're not my sister." said Allen.

"Well I consider you my brother." Larae said while smiling.

"I'm suppose to be protecting you. Not the other way around. I'm stronger and you're not in charge. I'm in charge. And I never once listened to you so what makes you think I'll listen to you now?" Allen retorted.

Everyone watched as the 2 teens bicker like a sister and brother would do. They really did act like siblings. So after they finally stopped lenalee came over. "So you 2 should start bonding since you are close and practically brother and sister." Lenalee suggested.

"Yeah!" Larae said with joy.

Allen didn't like the idea though. "No. No. No! For the last time I will not protect or do anything with hr or the 2 retards." allen said aloud.

"What? Allen you really don't want to spend time with her? Just a few months ago you answered our questions about your past. we specifically asked you if you ever had any friends before that knew about your arm. It took you awhile but you said Larae. She was the answer. You had considered your friend and now you don't want to spend time with her. that's just. . .just. . " Lavi was lost for words.

"You said I was your friend?" larae asked while leaning on Allen.

Allen pressed his back against the wall some more. "Wha. . no. . .I didn't. . I. . I mean. . I" Allen's mask was falling.

"You did!" Larae hugged him again.

Allen looked different. He looked panicked, confused, guilty, sad. All emotions no one but Larae has ever seen. Finally Allen had enough and pushed Larae away. He walked right on out of the cafeteria. "I don't have anytime for this." Allen muttered.

Larae walked him away. She felt like she was going to lose Allen again. "Wait Allen. You can't just walk out on me again. I won't let you." Larae shouted going after him.

"And why the hell not?" Allen asked.

"You. . you. . it's just." larae couldn't answer.

"That's what I thought." Allen replied and continued.

Larae stopped. "You can't tell me that you didn't miss me. Or that you never felt guilty for leaving me like that. For saying all of those things. You just can't walk out like you did last time. You ran away like a coward. Just like you always do. So you can't tell me that you never regretted doing all of those things1 You can't deny all that! You can't keep hiding yourself. Never letting anyone in!" Larae said angerily.

" You had let me in. The you had shut me out. Hurt me. Lie to me. Then abandoned me and never said goodbye. That day you left the orohanage I left to my new family as well. I saw you that day. You looked broken and sad. You were pratically dead. Your soul has been broken and has been hidden away because you're scared. You always have been. You can't just do that. Hide away and act like you aren't alive when you are." Larae's voiced softened.

Allen stopped. Everyone in the cafeteria could hear them. "You know exactly why-" Allen was interrupted.

"No I don't. I thought you hated me. I thought you didn't care. You never told me anything. So why do you think I know why you left like that?" Larae stopped

"You promised me 2 things. You broke both of them. 1 of those promises were to protect me until the day you died. And now you're saying you won't do it." Larae interrupted.

"I never promised you that. I never said that." Allen lied.

"You did. That is what you told me. You broke that promise, but not on purpose. What happened wasn't your fault. And you did protect me becaus e if you didn't do what you did I would have been died. But the other one. You broke on purpose and you knew how that would've affected me, but told yourself lies. Didn't you? You hurt me so bad when you did all that. I don't even know why you did that. So why don't you tell me right now." Larae said.

Allen looked at her, but didn't say a word. "Was it because you didn't like me anymore? Was it because of the nuns? was it the other kids? Or was it headmaster? The only thing I know was that you wanted me to hate you Allen, but let me tell you something. I never hated you. not once. Not even if i tried. I could never hate you." Larae informed as she walked closer to him.

Allen was taken back by everything. He wanted to say something, but his voice wouldn't work. Allen looked down. He just didn't know what to say. He turned his head when he heard someone coming towards them. "Allen? Are you okay? Allen?" Lenalee said worried.

Allen looked back at larae and walked closer to her. "You don't understand girlie. you never will. Just stay here. act like you normally do. Be yourself. Treat me like you used to. But I'll act like i want to." Allen said with mixed emotions.

"I'm sorry about everything. When you're ready you'll tell me. Just don't leave me again. I swear I'll help you, but I want to be friends again to. Actually I want to be like we were before." Larae told him.

"Whatever." Allen said while walking to his room.

"I don't understand him, but i want to help larae." Lenalee said.

"I don't understand either. Lenalee was it? I probably made him mad. so he'll be grumpy for a bit, but he forgive me. He always does no matter what i do. Just give it a few days. But i believe you have a funeral to attend to." Larae said.

Just like Larae said the magic words the intercom came on. "everyone who wishes to attend the funeral has 10 minutes to arrive or we begin without you." Johnny's voice said.

**A Few Days Later...**

Allen was back to normal and had calmed down. He was actually spending time with everyone, but still acted the same. He was talking more and still caused fights. Nothing changed except that he did act a little kinder to Larae. Though Allen never called anyone by their original names. Well except for Kanda. He called him Yuu just to piss him off since he called Allen beansprout.

"Go to hell Yuu." Allen said.

"Kiss my ass beansprout." Kanda retorted.

"Yeah, like I would ever do that you girly samurai." Allen replied.

Sudden;y Kanda's fist collided against Allen's face. Allen punched him back. They continued to beat each other for like another hour until. . . "Allen knock it off!" Larae ordered.

Allen stopped at the sudden outburst. "Sheesh. Now you're the one causing the damn fights." Derick commented.

"Ya think?" Tobin asked.

"Seriously could just be calm for an entire day?" Lenalee asked.

"I'll do what I want bitch, girlie." Allen replied.

Kanda went off in the other direction. Lavi whistled at the tension. "Beansprout sure is asking for it." Lavi staed.

"Will you shut up you damn rabbit!" Allen shouted as he kicked Lavi in the face.

"Ow." Lavi said.

"_Allen, Lenalee Lee, Yuu Kanda, and Lavi come to Komui's office._" Reever said through the intercom.

Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda left their spot and went to Komui's office. Though Larae tagged along. When they entered the office everyone sat down. "Good, you're here." Komui said.

"Duh." Allen rudely said.

"Anyway you're all going on a mission together." Komui started and watched as Kanda and Allen glared at each other.

"There may be innocence at a gambling place called 'Casino Cash'. It's hard to explain, but there's a possiblility that there may be innocence since many akuma have been sighted. Plus there may also be Noahs there as well or some very rich people working for the Noahs. One of you are going to pretend to be Lenalee's. . .Lenalee's. . .Lena. . lee's. . " Komui couldn't say the word.

"Lenalee's husband." Reever informed.

"Yes. That. You will have to gamble and win. But must also learn how to act like a noble. So manners, dancing, and much more that is necassary. You have to earn the trust of anyone and everyone. When you get into a special group you'll be going to meetings and such. That's all the information we have. Any other details will be added later. As for now you have to be trained. Well two of you. So when I said earlier that you would all be going on this mission, I half lied. Only lenalee and one boy. So you have to be a gambler, dancer, have manners, and-" Komui was cut off.

"We get it brother. I just have one question. Why would we add Kanda and Allen in this? Not to be offensive, neither of them could use manners or would dance willingly. That only leaves Lavi. And I know he can gamble and can meet all the requirments." lenalee wondered.

"Not true Lenalee. Allen knows how to dance." Larae added.

Everyone looked at Allen for answers, but he really didn't want to discuss it. "And Allen is the best at gambling. Last time I was sent n a mission with Allen he played poker with some people and cheated. He won everytime and I couldn't catch him. Even with my bookman eye. He should go." said Lavi.

"Che. He couldn't be nice even if the world depended on it." Kanda commented.

"Neither could you Yuu." Lavi said.

Kanda glared at Lavi. "I can indeed be nice." Allen said.

Lavi fell to the floor laughing. Allen stepped on his chest. "I'm the most qualified anyways. I wouldn't have a single flaw if I was on this mission." Allen seethed.

Lavi tried his hardest not to laugh, but he couldn't help it. "Alright Allen. If you're so sure and willing to do this then I'll send you. You begin training as a noble today in the cafeteria. Many people will be there to help. So get in a suit. Lenalee get dressed in a nice fancy dress." Komui said.

In the next week everyone watched Allen and Lenalee practice. Allen didn't have a problem. He was actually doing great and many people were surprised. However Allen didn't use manners, but Allen said he would use them on the mission. So as they practiced more information on the mission was given.

After the 7 days Lenalee and Allen packed and got ready for their long mission. Allen was glad to get away from the Order, but didn't like the mission to well. The only thing he really liked was that he could gamble. "Alright here's all the supplies you need. everyone will be watching and we'll keep in contact. Just remember that the chip and voice recorder allows us to watch and hear everything, but you can't hear us with it. You'll have to use the other ones." Komui explaned.

"God dammit you already said all this. Let's just go!" Allen said impatiently.

So tey left and their mission began. "Bye brother!" Lenalee said.

"Bye my sweetest Lenalee!" Komui replied.

**The End! What do you think? Let me know. And I'm sorry if you're confused on the past with Larae and Allen. But everything about their past will be revealed in due time. so I ask you wait a little longer. Thank you. Please review.**

**Sincerely,**

**Yan Luna4373**


	9. Marriage in Poker

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen**

**Chapter 9**

**Marriage With Poker**

Allen and Lenalee were getting dressed in the clothes necassary for their undercover mission. "Allen are you ready yet?" Lenalee asked.

"You can come out of the bathroom now. I was done a long time ago." Allen retorted.

Lenalee walked out of the bathroom to see a fully dressed Allen wearing a black tux. "You actually look good in suits. Even if the color is still black." Lenalee commented.

Allen looked at Lenalee. She was wearing a long green dress that sparkled here and there. It was a nice design for Allen's taste. "Well your dress isn't tacky." Allen told her.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Lenalee asked.

"What do you think? I'm not that stupid rabbit. Nor anI Yuu who actually thinks you are a strong, nice girl or whatever he thinks." Allen replied.

"You know we're on the mission now so you should be using manners." Lenalee mentioned.

Allen's frown deepened. "I know that. We may be on the mission now, but we are still in this hotel. No one is just gonna walk in here. No one knows us yet. even then they won't really know us anyways. We are using fake names and i'm using a fake personailty as you will be using one to." Allen said.

"Mine will only be half fake." Lenalee added.

"Whatever. Did the mad man give you your fake name?" Allen asked.

"No. I remember your is Layden, but he didn't give me mine." Lenalee answered as they walked out of the hotel room.

"Just great." Allen replied.

When they got to the casino they still didn't have a name for Lenalee and only paid attention to the other. So Allen ended up bumping into a lady. "Excuse me!" the lady shouted.

The lady was angry, but when she saw who bumped into to her she calmed herself down. Allen looked at the girl. She was pretty young. she looked at least 18, but knew she was one of those married couples at the casino. Afterall that's the only way to get into the casino,

**Black Order...**

"I can't believe that I forgot to give Lenalee her name!" Komui shouted repeatedly, but stopped when he heard the young girl.

Everyone went silent as they watched the screen. Allen wasn't acting like he was suppose to. In fact he still had his frown and angry eyes. Plus he was just standing there. "What is he going to do?" Lavi asked himself.

**Casino...**

Lenalee was a little worried. It had been a few minutes since Allen had bumped into the girl and hadn't said a thing, but was surprised to see him smile. Though it was a fake one, but he never smiled. he grabbed the girl's hand and kissed it like many men have done before. "I'm sorry for that. I wasn't looking where I was going miss." Allen said.

The girl blushed a bit. "No problem. Are you new here?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm Layden White and this is my wife. . . .Beautis White." Allen/ Layden said.

"I see. It's nice to have you here. I'm Hilary. Hilary Simons and my husband is over there right now. He's one of the best gamblers here. I would watch out for him if you ever play against him." Hilary replied.

"Oh is that so? Well then thank you for the tip, but we must get going. We came here to gamble." Layden said.

As they were walking off Lenalee stared at him. "Is something wrong?" Allen asked.

"No, but Al. . I mean Layden. How did you come up with that name?" Lenalee/ Beautis asked.

"Beautis?" Allen's voice was between his fake kind voice and harsh voice. "Easy. Most men see you as a beauty. So that was the first thing that came to mind. Afterall that mad man never stops talking about you. Besidea you change the sound at the end of beauty and add another. That's how Beautis came to mind. It's actually a name noble men name their daughters if they are talented and extremely beautiful." Allen answered.

Lenalee smirked as she grabbed his arm and made him face her. "But why did _you _pick Beautis? You're the one that said. . . unless you actually have a heart and-" Lenalee was interrupted by a sigh.

"_Beautis_, I'm a normal person. I just don't show my true self around others. That girlie girl is the only one that knows me. I haven't changed to much over the years, but I am not the type to be nice. I'm just not that kind of person." Layden said.

"Layden?" Beautis started.

"Hmm?" Layden's soft voice came back.

"Then when you mentioned the noble comment, was that your true self?" Beautis asked. (Beautis is Lenalee)

Layden (Layden is Allen's fake name,) was shocked by the question, but stood there calmly. "I was just stating a fact." Layden replied.

"Yes you were, but between those wods you called me beautiful." Beautis commented.

As Layden opened his mouth the girl Hilary came up to them and started talking. "Layden. Beautis. Since you guys are new why don't you come with me? I'll show you around and tell you who to watch out for. Or you can learn that later and start playing now." Hilary said.

Layden immediately stood up striaght and smiled. "As nice as that sounds to be given a tour by such a pretty girl such as yourself Hilary, I would like to play a game of poker. But maybe Beautis would like a tour. Do you mind showing her around?" Layden asked slightly flirting.

Lenalee looked at him. She was glad that they weren't really married. She would've never been able to stand his flirting habits even if they were fake. "Yes, i will gladly show Beautis around." Hilary answered.

Layden smiled brightly and bowed. "Thank you Mrs. Simons. I'll take my leave now." layden stood up and walked off.

"It's about time I got rid of that fucking bitch. Now let's see a good place to gamble. . .gamble.. . .ah that looks like fun." Layden said in a low voice.

**Black Order...**

Everyone was so shocked that they were frozen in place. Allen just said kind words and complimented girl. He bowed in respect, kissed the lady's hand, and flirted with her. It was like he was controling her. He was a true gentlman. Even better than Lavi. And they knew ALlen was pretending, but no matter what they thought they just couldn't believe this was their Allen.

Lavi fell on the ground. When he got up and looked around him. People had dropped their trays, spilled their drinks, or just stood/ sat there frozen with their mouths agaped. Larae was slightly surprised, but wasn't affected as much as everyone else. "Hey put up the other screen. The two are spliting up." Lavi said.

Everyone came back to their senses. Reever pushed a button and Lenalee showed up with Hilary. They were just looking around in silence. Allen on the other hand was beating everyone at poker. This went on for about another hour until someone decided to break the silence. "so Allen's a very good actor. Never knew he could be nice even if it was just fake kindness." Lavi said aloud.

"What I'm surprised about is the name he gave Lenalee." Choaji stated.

"Yeah, but I wonder if that means he thinks she is beautiful." said Krowley.

"You know Allen does have a soft spot for Lenalee." Larae told them.

Everyone stared at her like she was crazy. "Sure he says mean things to her, but you told me he almost said Lenalee's name on his first mission. Plus he willingly saved her innocence and gave it to her. He went against orders and all. He would never do that unless he had feelings for someone. He actually likes all of you, but doesn't show it. just like kanda." Larae informed.

"So what are you trying to say? That Allen might like _like _her. Or thinks of her like a sister, friend, what?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know. I don't know everything about him, but I doubt he likes Lenalee _that _way." Larae replied.

Komui stared at the screens. He knew what everyone was saying, but really didn't think Allen would even consider, not even for a second, that Lenalee was more than a sister to him. He wasn't worried at all. "Shh! Watch the screen." Komui ordered.

**Lenalee...**

"You're very lucky to have a guy like Layden, Beautis. He really sweet and kind and well innocent. even though there is something off about him." Hilary said as the two sat down.

Beautis was trying very hard not to laugh or anything, but mumbled something. "If only you knew." Beautis muttered.

"What was that?" Hilary asked.

"Nothing, but do you think you should really be thinking about that? You are married afterall." beautis asked.

Hilary's smiled faded. "I know, but i don't truly love him. I didn't even want to marry Ridney. He is alright, but i never loved that man." Hilary said.

Beautis didn't understand. Hilary saw her confusion and sighed. "I had an arranged marriage Beautis. Most married couples here were arranged to be married to someone else. others just married for money or for other things. They're not really in love. They're just in love with what the other has." Hilary explained.

"I'm sorry Hilary. I didn't know." Beautis apologized.

"No don't apologized. It's just the hard facts. So how about you? Was your marriage arranged as well? Afterall you don't seem so interested in Layden than one would think. Which is hard to believe since he is really sweet." Hilary asked.

Beautis was slightly surprised. "i guess you could say that." Beautis answered.

Hilary smiled at her. "But you know. There is something in your eyes when you look at him. Maybe you do love him, but just don't know yet." Hilary suggested.

Beautis would've said something, but she would ruin her mission. "Maybe." Buaetis simply said.

"Have you seen the new guy?" a lady asked her friend while walking past Hilary and Beautis.

"Yeah that cute brunette. He has been winning alot. He nevers loses. It amazing. I bet he's gonna go far here. That is if he can keep up." another one said.

Beautis paid attention to all of the conversations around her. They were all about a new kid playing poker and winning. She looked at Hilary. "Excuse me." Beautis said while getting up and leaving.

She walked as fast as she could. Beautis had to find Layden. When she finally found him a huge crowd surrounded his table. She easily slipped through everyone and when she got up front she was stunned. There in front of her was Layden/ Allen playing poker and had alot of mony on him. she also noticed Ridney. Hilary's husband. The one she warned Layden and Beautis about. "Dammit! You win again." He said angerily.

Everyone had folded their cards except Ridney who managed to be calm. when Hilary came up to lenalee she to was surprised to see Ridney losing because of the newbie. "Full house." Ridney said while laying down his cards.

Allen smirked and layed down his cards. "Royal striaght flush." Layden said aloud.

All of the girls were admiring Layden or despising him. They all had their reasons, but beautis didn't care. she marched right up to him and tapped his shoulder. Layden looked at her with his fake smile. "May I help you sweetie?" He asked.

She leaned on him and whispered something. "You're suppose to be laying low for a bit. Not win out the ass! Allen we have to go. We'll come back tommorow." Lenalee ordered.

'Layden' just smild and stared at her. "But don't you want to play in the couple game honey? It will be very exciting. I mean just this morning you were bothering me about it. You said it would be a great way to get to know some people and possibly befriend them. You wouldn't want to leave now would you?" Lauden asked as he grabbed his money.

Beautis didn't look mad, but didn't looked to joyful either. She took in a deep breath and sighed in defeat. "very well." she replied.

Not tom much later Beautis and Layden were beating the poker couples. They took out pros and rookies. They could even see their opponents cheating while they couldn't see Layden's moves or Beautis. So after everyone gave up the two got up and were about to leave for the day when Hilary came up to them with Ridney.

"Layden correct?" Ridney asked.

Layden nodded. "Yes." Layden answered.

"I'm Ridney Simons and you've already met my wife, Hilary Simons. I believe you are Beautis?" ridney asked Beautis.

She nodded. "Well I would like to welcome you and give you some good news. You're rated as the 23rd best poker players here. Keep playing and gey ranked higher and good things will happen. Just don't target rookies and poker. You have to play the other games as well and play against the pros. We'll keep in touch and continue to inform you on you're ranking." Ridney informed.

"We're both ranked 23rd?" Beautis asked.

"Yes Miss. White. Everytime one of you are ranked higher then you both are ranked as the same since you're a team." Ridney answered.

"Thank you for informing us, but we must get going now. Hopfully we'll see each other soon." Layden replied and they left.

**Hotel...**

Allen and Lenalee were in their usual attire. "Well that was intersting. So did you get any information Allen?" lenalee asked.

"Besides the ranking? No bitch. I didn't. That could take awhile. that's the whole point it's called a long term mission." Allen replied as he layed own on the couch.

"You don't have to be so rude! And what happened to play it low? That was not low." Lenalee retorted.

"For them it is low. For you it's intriguing." Allen stated harshly.

"So why did you flirt?" Lenalee asked curiously.

"Why does it matter?" Allen asked.

"It just does. You're suppose to be my _husband_. You can't just g acting like that. That's just wrong." lenalee replied getting mad.

"And you didn't notice any of the men checking you out. That Sigmons or whatever the hell his name is was looking at you like he just recieved a toy to play with. He was probably thinking things he shouldn't of been thinking." Allen told her.

"What? Everyone there is married. That's just. . just. . tha-" lenalee was interrupted.

"Wrong? Most of those basterds, both men and woman, don't give a damn. They just want money or don't really love their wife/ husband. Most are arranged marriages as well. I'm sure that girl you were hanging out with said some of that." Allen informed.

"You knew?" Lenalee asked.

Allen stared at her. "You're so stupid. Most poker couples, the people we're pretending to be, don't care about _love_. Men only think of woman, poker, money, and beer. women think of men, money, sometimes gabling, and wine. So even if they seem innocent. They're not always." Allen told her the hard truth.


	10. casino Tauntings

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen**

**Chapter 10**

**Casino Taunting **

**Author's Note: As long as Allen and Lenalee are undercover, at the casino, I'll refer to them as Beautis and Layden. When they leave or are not with someone from the casino then I'll refer to them as Lenalee and Allen. Or if something comes up in the story and I think you get it now. Let's begin!**

"Hey bitch come on. We have a mission to do. Get your sorry ass out here now." Allen ordered.

Lenalee came out of the bathroom wearing a different dress from yesterday. It was purple and had frills and some flower printed on it. Lenalee would've said something, but Allen didn't look so great this morning. He actually seemed worse than usual. If at all possible. But she wanted to ask Allen something so bad. "Allen?" Lenalee said without knowing until Allen replied.

"What?" Allen asked a little harshly.

"When Komui said that you had to learn to dance and Larae said you already knew. . uh. . how did you know how to dance?" Lenalee asked.

Allen stared at her almost glaring, but not quite. Lenalee didn't look like it bothered her at all, but she was mostly just staring at the wall behind him. "I do NOT want to talk about it." was all he said.

"So you're not gonna answer? Will one of my questions? I'm just trying to get to know you." Lenalee asked.

"Sure I'll answer your one of your questions. There you happy?I just answered it." Allen said.

Lenalee was getting a little angry. Allen was always dodging questions and other things he didn't feel like doing. no one could get anything out of him unless he wanted to do it. He was just selfish. "No I'm not happy!" Lenalee replied.

"Aww to bad. As long as you're with me you won't have your damn throne you spoiled princess." Allen teased.

"I'm not a spoiled princess." Lenalee replied.

"You sure act like it. It's probably because you always get your way because of your stupid brother. Everyone so scared of him that they won't even talk to you most of the time. Plus you're an exorcist so they treat you like royalty. Face it. Unless it comes to innoccence and the Noahs you always get your way." Allen told her.

"That's not true!" Lenalee shouted.

"It doesn't matter if you believe it or not. Because that's what I'll always say." Allen told her while standing up from the couch.

"You basterd. What about you. You're selfish and only think about yourself. You never do anything for others. It's always about you. You do what you want when you want. _You_ always have to get something that you want. It's always you, you, you! Can't you just be nice and stop thinking about yourself. Or is that to much for you? Huh?" Lenalee practically shouted out of anger.

Allen stared at her. Nothing changed his facial appearance. He had absolutely no reaction to what was just said. "So you do get angry. I thought you were always to much of a goody to shoes for that. Come on we have to get going." Allen replied.

When Beautis and Layden got to the casino they parted ways and started the gambling. They stay close though. Just close enough to watch the other. But Lenalee just kept getting angry. Either it was because Allen was taunting her from afar or she just couldn't stand his fake kindness when she knew that he would never act like that around her unless it was an undercover mission like now.

She was glad he could be nice even if not real, but she wanted him to be nice. Like nice. When it's real, but he never did that. It was just hard for her to explain. She was happy he could be nice, but didn't like it. Not like this that is. But what really aggravated her was that whenever he got the chance he flirted and flirted. He was worse than Cross for god's sake!

When she felt someone tap her shoulder she nearly dropped her cards. "You alright Beautis?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah you've been spacing out for the last 5 minutes." another girl at the table added.

"Oh sorry. It's just that Layden is, you what, nevermind. Let's just finish the game." Beautis answered.

Hilary looked at Layden. He was just playing cards when she noticed that he was only playing with girls this time. So when she noticed the girls laughing and eyeing him like he was their master and that Layden was the cause of everything: She atuomatically knew what the problem was. " He is flirting. That's unexpected. Well I guess every man has their flaws." Hilary commented.

"Wha. . no way. He's flirting? Layden? But he seems so pure. Well there is something that gives me this weird feeling about him, but still." another girl said.

"Beautis why don't you go over there? He might stop." Hilary suggested.

"No thank you. He wants to flirt then let him. I don't care." Beautis replied, but kept eyeig him now and then.

So when the game ended she just sat there and watched layden and her new friends watched her. This continued for a long time. All Beautis could do was watch him flirt and gamble. he only lost a few times so his opponets would think nothing of it. Not even two hours later they were ranked in the top 10 list. "My oh my. I haven't seen someone move up so fast. And it's just your second day, no?" Ridney commented.

"Yeah. he's One of the best." Beautis added without much thought.

Ridney smirked at her. Beautis really didn't seem to mind. She was in a daze watching everyone else. when Layden came over smirking Beautis faced her friends. "Beautis, how was your day?" Layden asked while smiling warmly.

"Fine how about yours Layden?" Beautis replied in a monotone voice.

"Mine day was fine, but I'm not so sure about you. Didn't look so swell. Plus you only played for a few games today. Is something bothering you honey? Maybe you have a fever." Layden asked with a concerned voice.

If Beautis hadn't known the real Layden she would've of really fell for his fake concern. She managed to smile. "Trust me i'm fine, but it has been a tiring day. I probably haven't had enough sleep. Maybe I should leave." Beautis answered.

"Are you sure? It still early. Not even 3 yet." Layden said.

"Positive. I'll come back in a few hours. Promise." Beautis voice said softly.

"Okay, but you better come back and have some fun. You really don't want to miss the events." Layden said.

Beautis got up and left. Layden looked at her until she was out of sight. His smile turned into a smirk. "You want to play a few games? Any game Layden." Ridney asked.

"Sure why not. It's sounds fun." Layden answered.

"Excuse us ladies." Ridney excused.

Layden and Ridney walked off to a table and played poker. The girls silently watched and smiled. They didn't know why, but they liked layden. They knew something was off and that he wasn't truly like this, but met half way. Hard to explain, but nothing is ever simple with this boy now is it?

He really was an extraoridnary kid though. He was an excellent poker player. Amazing with the machines. Had much luck with the many other games. (Sorry don't know to much about gambling. Only know so much.) They did switch games every so often, but mostly played poker. Plus more men came and played against Layden and Ridney. Though their hopes were to high if they really thought they would beat Layden. he just had the skills. He was no amatuer that was for sure.

Though off to the right Beautis was hidden. she had arrived and dicided to see how layden acted around the boys when she wasn't around. He just smiled and talked like they've been friends forever, but what came next was unexpected. "Layden that's the 15th time already. JUst how good are you?" a man called Benji asked.

"I've have been playing for quite a few years. I just never thought I was to good." Layden lied.

"Okay you've been playing all day. How 'bout a break?" the fourth man Kenny asked.

"I don't mind." Layden replied with the other three.

Ridney picked up the deck of cards and put them in a box. "Sir here's your daily order." a woman said to Ridney while putting a big tray of beer, ciggarettes, and more beer on the table.

Layden caught a whiff and didn't like where this was going. He didn't sat anything, but just sat there trying to get his mind off of the beer in front of him. "So how old are you Layden?" Kenny asked while pouring some beer.

"Not old enough to drink." Layden replied.

"And that would be your age?" Ridney pressed on.

Layden looked at the ground. Beautis noticed his change in actions. He just seemed so. . .weak and strange now. Which didn't remind her of him at all. Her thoughts on the subject stopped when he replied. "15." Layden answered.

"Wow. .you're pretty short. I thought you were 12 or 13 at least." Kenny said aloud.

Layden wanted to punch him, but restrined himself from doing so. "Then why would I marry someone a girl at the age of 16?" He asked calmly.

"I don't know Layden. Besides it wasn't so surprising. Many people marry at the ages of 12 and on. Not that uncommon in our time. So that proves that age doesn't matter. Have a drink." Benji replied while putting the beer in front of Layden.

"But the law staes that any per-" Layden was interrupted.

"I know what the law states, but rules are rules. And rules are made to be broken are they not?" Ridney told him.

Layden was almost tempted, but didn't want to try. He absolutely hated beer. Layden could not stand it at all. The smell even caused him to feel nausious. "I uh. . I. . can't." Layden replied.

"Why not?" Benji asked.

"I just never had any before and don't want any. I have my reasons. So _please _leave me alone about it." Layden told them.

Truthfully Layden wanted to kick their asses and leave, but couldn't until mission was over with. It took no more than 10 minutes for the 3 men to finish their beer and Layden looked kinda sick from just watching. When the woman came back to pick up the tray they continued their conversation.

**Black Order...**

Larae was giggling. "What's so funny?" Timothy asked.

"Sorry. it's just Allen isn't to fond of beer, ciggarettes, and stuff similiar to that. he never liked it. He can't get the true bad boy image without it though." Larae answered.

"Why? That stuff is amazing." Cross said.

"Probably because he accidently had some beer once. Some kids played a trick on him and Allen ended up drinking beer instead. He was so drunk with just the smell and one mouthful that it was crazy. He got a little drunk at first from the smell then when he actually had some. . . let's just say it was not Allen. IT was just strange yet funny. you would have to see it to believe." Larae explained.

"In other words, keep away from beer." Komui stated.

"Well by how you explained it; i believe Allen has improved a bit. He was able to smell it without getting drunk." Lavi said.

"True." Larae replied.

**Casino...**

"So Layden. It seems our wives have gotten to like each other well. They've been hanging around together every time I walked by them. She was also with Kenny's wife Gertie. They already look like best friends." said Ridney.

"Yes they have been getting along quite well." Kenny agreed.

"What was your wife's name again?" benji asked curiously.

"Beautis. Beautis White." Layden answered.

"Yes Beautis. A wonderful name for a lady such as herself. so tell us about her. what makes her so special to you?" Benji asked.

'Shit! I don't know anything about the bitch. What am i suppose to do?' Allen/layden thought. Beautis/ Lenalee was thinking the same thing. "well let's see. She is very gifted. She knows how to make anyone feel better. Her warm smile can make almost anyone smile with her. Also she loves all living things. Though her eyes shine everytime I see them. Plus I can see where she got her name, It's beautiful just like her. She is just perfect in my eyes." layden spoke without knowing what he had said.

Lenalee (this sentance is referred to lenalee) was stunned. He just said nice things about her and didn't have an ounce of disgust in his eyes like he normally does. And the fact that he didn't say Beautis could lead one to think about that.

**Order...**

"Did he just say that?' Lavi asked.

"No, it was the tooth fairy. Of course he just said that you idiot!" Kanda replied.

Suddenly everyone heard Komui mutter something. They all looked at Komui, but didn't expect to see what they saw. He was calm. way to calm and was smiling. He looked like he didn't have a care in the world. "Hey I think Komui is sick. He would always freak out if someone said that about lenalee. Even if it was for real. You think we should get Matron?" Reever asked everyone.

"He doesn't think that Lenalee could fall for allen. Or that Allen could fall for her. He thinks that she would date Kanda, even Cross, before Allen. So it natural he would act like this. It is after all highly impossible." Bookman stated.

Larae smirked. 'What are you smirking about sis?" Tobin whispered.

"Nothing." she lied.

Her brother kept looking at her. Sometimes they just couldn't understand her.

**Casino...**

Beautis walked up to the group of men and sat down beside Layden smiling. 'There something about those words. It just didn't seem like he was acting, but i could just be going crazy or something.' Lenalee/ beautis thought while looking at all of them. "Well speak of the devil. We were just talking about you Beautis." Ridney said aloud.

"Really? Well I hope for your sake it was nothing bad." beautis pretended like she didn't know.

"Of course not. That would be disrespectful to a lady." Kenny said.

Beautis looked at Layden. Suddenly her emotions flared up. She was angry for no reason. Porbably because he was looking the other way and the fact that she just remembered all of his flirting. Layden then turned to look at her. She looked fine, but he could see her anger through her eyes. He smirked once again for like the 3rd time that day.

Beautis could tell what he was smirking about. He was going to taunt her again. She wanted to prevent that so she leaned on him and he tensed a bit. You could tell he wasn't used to touch. The cause for that was inknown to her, but didn't care at the moment. She put her palms over his and put her head at the crook of his neck.

she could tell he didn't like it and was glad that she could make him feel uncomfortable. She honestly didn't care about how he felt. This was just her way to get back at him, but her happiness was cut short when a girl came up to Layden. "Yes?" he asked politely.

"There's a dancing hall right down there and I was wondering if you would like to dance with me. I would understand if you said no because you're obviously married like me and everyone else here, but it would just be a friendly dance." The girl asked.

Layden look over the edge of the balcony and Beautis gaze soon followed. Ridney, Benji, and Kenny had left the minute Beautis had leaned on Layden and were now dancing with their wives. Layden saw that they actually did have a nice dancing area, but looked at his 'wife'. He knew how she would feel if he did what he had planned.

He smiled and Beautis suddenly changed from joyous to furious. She knew exactly what he was going to do. "That would be lovely ma'am. After all it's just one dance with aquaintance." Layden answered.

The girl smiled as he got up. "My name is Layden White. What's yours?" Layden asked kindly.

She blushed slightly. He seemed to make every girl blush since he arrived. "Marni Barbos." Beautis heard her answer from afar.

As the two walked down the stairs to the dance floor Beautis watched; Getting angered even more with every second. Layden treated Marni like a lady and they slowly danced together. She kept laughing everytime he said something. You could tell when he was flirting. He would make the girl smile and lugh, blush and smile back.

Beautis would've fallen off the balcony if the railing wasn't there. She knew what he was doing, but she couldn't calm herself. She knew how Cross acted and that it was wrong, but at least it when he messed with a girl, he didn't flirt with another in front of her on purpose. If Cross was ever caught he would'nt of been caught because he wanted to be caught. Allen on the other hand was.

Even though they weren't dating it still irritated her because he was suppose to be 'married' to her and he's flirting! fake marriage or not that' wrong. Oh so wrong. when the song was over another girl asked him to dance and he happily obliged. He continued to accept the ladies questions about dancing with them until the last dance he pushed it.

He leaned in and whispered something in the girl's ear and smirk and eyed Lenalee/ Beautis at that same moment. The girl blushed and she turned away. He kissed her forehead then her hand and bowed. All at the same time the song ended. As he did he continued to look at Lenalee. She had a red blush across her face, but not out of embarassment, but of angry.

Lenalee had have enough. She stomped out and left the casino. Only very few people had notice the reason why. No one said anything about it, but some of them eyed the two even as Allen/ Layden walked up the stairs and left after Beautis/ Lenalee. "Things are getting interesting don't you think?" a man asked another.

"Very much so." she replied.

**Hotel...**

Lenalee had changed her clothes into a night gown for the night. Luckily she was done getting dress because allen walked into the bathroom without asking if she was. He walked up to her with his Layden character. He put his arms around her waist and put his chin on her head. He slightly rocked back and forth.

Lenalee didn't like what he was doing, but couldn't turn around or force him off. His grip was to tight. So she glared at him through the mirror. He just closed his eyes and smirked once again. When he opened his eyes she was surprised at what emotion was in them. It was nice, bad, cloudy, sweet, evil. She couldn't place it.

"Why did you do that?" She finally blurted.

"they wanted to dance with me. They asked me. Surely I didn't offend you for taking their offers." Allen said mockingly.

"That's not the damn reason. You were taunting me. flirting so god damn much and did it to make me mad." Lenalee retorted.

Allen looked at her through the mirror. his eyes were now half lidded. "I was just merely getting information. Nothing more, nothing less. I would've asked you to do it, but you're way to kind bitch." Allen said.

"That's wrong! You know that! We could've gotten information by earning their trust. It seems to be well with me." Lenalee told him.

"It's much faster when you do it my way." Allen declared.

"You're a jerk. You're worse than Kanda and Cross put together." Lenalee said.

"Is that all you can up with? The only thing offensive about that is that they are nothing like me. No matter what you think, say, or believe. Nothing will change that." Allen stated.

Lenalee glared even more. everyone at the order were surprised by her. she had never acted like this. It was so unLenalee like. "Hasn't anyone told you not to mess with a lady's heart?" Lenalee asked.

"No. I never had a parent or guardian to care for me." Allen answered.

"Well you better start learning. You do that again and I'll. . I'll. . I'll..." Lenalee tried to find a threat.

"You'll what? Your charms don't work on me. Your stupid brother could try and kill me, but it won't work. Everyone at the Order could end up loathing me and it still won't bother me. The girlie could lecture me all she wants. Face it you have nothing on me. Nothing what so ever." Allen listed.

"You may be right about that, but I'll find something. And when i do you'll regret everything." lenalee shot back.

"Ha! The only thing I regret was I'm over with. You little princess of bitches, could never make me regret a thing." Allen told her.

"Just stop it! I don't care if you pretend to be someone you're not, but i do mind this behavior. You act like a spoiled brat you keeps flirting repeatedly. It's annoying! And-" Lenalee was cut on when he whirled her around and pushed into the wall.

He pressed her against the wall and moved his right hand next to her head as it laid out flatly on the wall. His onther hand was in the same position on the other side. He leaned his head down a bit until silver eyes stared into violet eyes. "Why are you so angry? I wasn't flirting with you." Allen asked.

"You know why." lenalee said while blushing as he moved closer to her face.

"Okay, then tell me why you're so jealous." Allen replied.

"I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous?" Lenalee asked raising her voice, but it was low.

"You tell me." Allen said while moving closer again.

"Tell me why you were flirting with all the girls." Lenalee said demandingly.

"Why?" Allen asked.

Lenalee nodded. He moved his head so that his lips were an centimeter away from her ear and whispered. "I find it amusing. it's my little entertainment on this mission. Plus it helps with the needed info." Allen answered still smirking.

He moved his head back so they were face to face again. This time he leaned out though. Lenalee just stood there frozen in place. "i'll be changing in the other room." Allen informed.

Allen left then changed his pants and took off his shirt. Just as he picked up the shirt lenalee stormed out of the bathroom and pushed him against the wall this time. She repeatedly punched him in the stomach. He only chuckled at her. She stopped since he was laughing. "You're only doing it for amusment? Just that?" lenalee asked while covering her eyes with her bangs.

Allen stared at her then smiled. "Yes, just for my entertainment. Besides the-" this time lenalee interrupted him.

She slapped him on the cheek. She slapped Allen so hard that his head was looking in the other direction from the force and his cheek was getting red very quickly. His eyes widened as he stared at her. All he could see was pure anger in her eyes instead of the kindness. "Don't ever do that just for your amusment or entertainment! Whatever the hell you want to call it! That's pushing it! You went over board! Women aren't here for your entertainment. Not like that! We're just like men! We have emotions and we think! And you just use everyone! Kanda is better than you by far. He has pride and dignity and respects women. Cross may see them differently, but at least he is decent and kind with them. You on the other hand have nothing! You're just a stupid beansprout!" Lenalee shouted.

When she was done she was breathing hard for more air. Lenalee shut off the lights leaving only lamp light on. She got in the bed and fell asleep. Allen was still in the same position. He was shocked by Lenalee, but knew he deserved that. He himself knew he went to far today. He frowned going back to his real personailty. he got on the couch and fell asleep.

**Black Order...**

The entire order was stunned. That seemed to be happening alot since the mission started. But Lenalee was never so fierce and angry. Allen had pushed her to a new level that no one would have ever thought she could go to. Komui now was pissed though, but the whole fiasco proved they wou;d never be a couple. So no worries about that.

**Morning...**

Allen had been awake for a few hours already. The sun was setting and he was in a dim lit room with Lenalee on the bed. He wasn't tired and couldn't get himself to go back to bed for a little, but to no avail. The sun was now pouring in through the window and the light danced on his face. He looked out the window.

For some reason he felt sad. Worse than usual. He couldn't feel anger this time though. And the anger is always there. "Sometimes I don't even know myself. So why would anyone know me?" Allen said aloud.

That sentance had nothing to do with what he was thinking just a second ago, but didn't really care. It was true. Larae may know him better than anyone so far, but she doesn't know everything. But what didn't know wa that Lenalee was awake as well, but was staring the other directing. Leaving Allen to think she was sleeping. And she heard the statement

Allen stood up and was very unsteady. He almost fell over, but grabbed the couch to help support him. When he was sure he could stand in his own he let go and walked around the room. He got an outfit to wear to the casino out. He took his outfit and walked into the bathroom.

Allen turned on the water and showered in peace. He enjoyed the hot water pouring on him. It relieved him some what. As he was taking a shower Lenalee had gotten up as well. She had taken a shower yesterday so she didn't have to worry about running out of hot water. She just a got a dress and changed.

As she was done getting dress Allen had walked out dressed in his tuxedo again. Lenalee stared at him, but he ignored her. So she sighed. Allen sat down next to Lenalee and stared at her. "Put your hair up." Allen said after awhile .

"my hair is to short. It only goes to my chin." Lenalee replied.

"Then don't put it in pigtails like you used to." Allen said.

"How did you know that I put them in pigtails?" Lenalee asked.

"Tch." Allen ignored the question and got off the couch and got a rubber band from out of the bathroom. When he got back he had brush in his hand as well. he combed her hair and put it up in a ponytail with the bangs on her forehead. "Keep it like that." Allen ordered.

"Why? If I don't like it then i'll put it down." Lenalee replied.

"Just look in the mirror first you bitch." Allen commanded.

Lenalee got up and did as told. When she looked in the mirror she smiled. She looked better with her hair like this. "Thanks Allen." she thanked.

"Whatever." Allen replied.

A few hours later Layden and Beautis were at the casino playing many gabling games. And Beautis noticed he wasn't flirting anymore and smiled at that fact. The day went by faster than the day before and Beautis wondered where all the time had gone.

Right now Layden and Beautis were on that same balcony the day before with there friends. She watched as Layden got some information from the guy named benji. They were whispering, but she could everything. "Yeah you have to go to this meeting when they really trust you. And when that happens you're on a list that doesn't really have a ranking except pro. So you should be able to get in. You just have to beat one person in particular. He doesn't give his full effort at the time though. Since he is the best. But there are others, but it better to go with the man." Benji said.

"What's his name?" Layden asked.

"Tyki Mikk." Benji answered.

"Thank you." Layden thanked and went back to normal position.

**Black Order...**

"Tyki Mikk? He's there? Oh not good. I just hope they don't reconize the two." Komui rambled on.

"shouldn't we send back up right about now? Just in case." Suman said while beating Johnny at a game of chess once again.

"No. Doing that would only cause suspicion." Bookman stated.

"Alright, you just better hope they don't get in deep shit." Suman replied.

**Casino...**

Beautis was looking over the balcony and saw many people dancing. for some odd reason she wanted to dance, but didn't want to ask. layden smiled at her and stood up. He offered his hand. "Would you like to dance Beautis?" He asked.

Beautis smiled. She really was taking a liking to this fake Layden, Allen personailty. It was nice to have allen be nice even if it was fake. "Yes Layden. I would love to dance." Beautis answered.

As they left Hilary smiled. She was glad they were getting along. Unlike yesterday. When layden and Beautis arrived on the floor a new song had comeon. it was slow and peacful. Beautis held Layden firmly. She was afraid that he was going to leave in the middle of the dance. "No need to worry bitch. I can't just leave like that with my kind personailty. They would get suspicous." Layden said in a low voice so only Beautis could hear.

She losened her grip. "Sorry. i was thinking of your real self." beautis said.

He rolled his eyes. When the dance was over they went back to the balcony and sat down. The group looked at them. "What?" Layden asked innocently.

"You two seem to be a perfect couple. Just to perfect. It was like love emitting off of you 2." Ridney answered.

"I'm sure you're overexaggerating." Layden replied.

"Maybe." Ridney agreed.

A man walked up to the group. "So how are you this fine night?" he asked.

"Swell."

"Alright."

"Fine"

"Wonderful." the man got several replies.

"Good. That's nice to hear." He told them as he eyed them.

"And what is your name sir?" Layden asked.

"Tyki Mikk at your service. Now what are your names?" Tyki asked with this strange smile.

Layden and beautis didn't like the idea of being near a noah without fighting them, but played it cool. "I'm ridney Simons and this is my wofe hilary Simons. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Ridney said as he shook his hand.

"I'm Benji Tsuna and this is my wife Aria Tsuna. The feeling's neutra. It's an honor." Benji answered while shaking hands to.

"l'm Kenny Yougul; This is my wife Dawni Yougul. Nice to meet you sir." Kenney introduced also shaking hands.

"What about this couple?" Tyki asked.

"I'm Layden White and this is my wife Beautis White." Layden said as he shook Tyki's hand.

He noticed the grip was a little loose like a normal handshake. So Tyki most likely didn't know or was good at this fake roll. "It's definitely a pleasure. I was wondering if you would like to play a game of cards?" Tyki asked.

Everyone nodded. So an hour later everyone was out of the poker game except Beautis, Tyki, and Layden. But as the the round ended, Beautis lost. She was out, but didn't go out without a fight. "One more round Mr. White." Tyki said while shuffling the cards.

"Please, call me Layden. No need for formality." Layden said.

The cards were dealt and last round played out. It was an all or nothing chance. No one could realy vouch for one because they were both so good. "Royal flush." Tyki said while putting his cards down.

"Layden's a goner." Aria mumbled.

Benji looked at her. "i don't know. This kid gots some luck in this game. He just might win. If he can get the only thing higher than a royal flush." Benji told her.

Layden smile widened. "Royal striaght flush, plus 2." (I know it's not real. But he had to win with high cards.) Layden said.

The cigarette fell out of Tyki's mouth. His eyes were wide for a minute until he shook his head. "I'm impressed boy. That's a nearly impossible hand to get. So are you interested in anbu works? If so you can come to our meeting tommorow at 7 A. M." Tyki asked.

Layden looked at him strangely. 'Way to fast. What are they up to? The damn noah is here. There could be others, but only this guy knows how to truely. Plus why are they at a damn casino? What the hell they get out of this place besides money. Or. . the killings and disappearings. . . many akuma. . .they're. . ' layden's/ Allen's thoughts were cut off.

"Layden say yes." Beautis whispered in his ear.

Layden smiled and nodded. "I would be honored to go, but Beautis has to come as well." Layden answered.

"Of course! And I'm the one honored. See you tommorow." Tyki said as he got up and walked off of smirking.

**The End! I hope you all liked the long chapter. Thanks for reading and please review. Your comments would be greatly apprieted.**


	11. The Walkers

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen**

**Chapter 11**

**Here's the next chapter enjoy! Also I have a poll on my profile page. Please vote. I need an answer. Thanks.**

**The Walkers**

"You ready to go yet Allen?" Lenalee asked.

Allen came out of the bathroom a frown plastered on his face. Nothing unusual for him. "Let's go." Allen replied while walking out of the room.

"Is something wrong?" Lenalee asked.

Allen looked at her. "You don't think it odd?" Allen asked.

"What? I don't think anything is odd except your behavior. Which is saying something." Lenalee replied.

"It's nothing. And I'm acting just like I did yesterday before and after that damn Layden character." Allen informed.

The rest of the way to the casino was quiet. Lenalee though, kept looking back and forth between Allen and the direction she was going. The casino wasn't opened and they came a little early. All they had to do was wait for Tyki and the others. When Allen saw Tyki he smiled. Lenalee did the same, but couldn't help but wonder where his thick, swirly glasses went to. But now she saw him without the glasses she help the thought that he looked like T. .

"Hello Mrs. and Mr white. It's a pleasure to meet you once again. Come this way." Tyki interrupted her thought.

As the door opened they followed him inside. It took a few minutes until they got into a room that was slightly crowed due to the long dinner table. There wasn't many people though. Only a blonde girl in her 20's, someone who looked alot like Tyki., and Tyki himself. Then a girl complaining that she was bored. The only person they couldn't see to well was a man at the end of the table.

Lenalee reconized all of them immedeitely. All of them were noahs. 'Allen doesn't know what any of the noahs looked like except Tyki and Road. So maybe he probably figured it out.' Lenalee thought. Lenalee was trying her best to act normal, but Allen noticed her acting strange. He ignored it though and sat down.

Lenalee didn't want to sit down with the noahs, but still sat down. "Welcome Mr. White. Mrs. White. " Sheryl said.

Layden smiled. "Thank you. It's a pleasure to be here." Layden replied.

"I'm sure." Sheryl muttered.

"Okay before we start talking how about some breakfeast? We didn't get to eat yet. I'm not so sure about you two, but it would be an honor to have you join us." the man hidden said.

"Beautis?" Layden asked.

"I'm not hungry. Sorry. but I bet my husd\band is famished. he does have a huge appetite afterall." Beautis informed.

Layden looked like he was going to turn down the food to, but didn't. "I'm not too hungry, but I would enjoy just a little. If that's alright." Layden told them.

"Of course!" the amn replied and maids brought out the food.

Though a very special maid was sent to Layden. But he didn't know that. "Thank you ma'am." Layden thanked.

Layden slowly ate his food, but had the urge to eat faster due to his eating habits. As he ate he tasted something strange. All they were eating was french toast and eggs. Nothing should've happened unless they put something in it. Even though Layden didn't like the food to much he continued to eat. when everyone was done the maids came back and took the plates.

"Alright let's get to buisness Mr. White. We've noticed that you're a very excellent gambler. Better than most even our own Tyki, but we know you're cheating. You are taking not only the people's money, but ours as well. I'm a-" the man was cut off.

"How do you know I'm cheating?" Layden asked.

"Tyki?" the man said.

Tyki nodded and played a video they had. It showed, in very slow motion, layden cheating in many games. Even the one with Tyki. Allen flinched. He was never caught. They would assume him playing, but never caught him. "You see we're always on alert. But I do have to give you credit. You've the best cheater I've ever seen. We're gonna have to ask you to leave the casino unless you split half the profits" the man said.

Beautis looked at Layden. She was caught a few times, but not as bad as Layden. He looked like he was thinking. She honestly couldn't answer either. "Why would I be the only one kicked out?" Layden asked his smile gone.

"Pardon me?" the man replied.

"why would I be the only one kicked out. I've seen more than half the people cheat. It's not just me. Even Tyki here cheats. He can move fast, but i noticed every move. Plus some of your employees in other games make to where many people lose. Then your machines are to where only a few win. I found a way around every single one. Is that why I'm the only one?" Layden asked as kind as he could without his smile.

"I guess you could say that, but you're a threat to us. In more ways than one." the man told him.

"What are you talking about?" Beautis asked.

"I'm sure you already know the answer to that Miss. Lee." Sheryl answered.

Lenalee flinched. They knew. They weren't really disguised, but Lenalee was hoping they wouldn't reconize them. The people in the room either turned into akuma or ran out of the room. the noahs turned from human form into noah form. Allen and Lenalee zoomed back and activated their innocence.

the two fought against the akumas as the Noahs watched in their seats. Luckily they got stuck with only level ones to level two's. After half of them were gone Allen got a little dizzy and sluggish. Lenalee looked at him as his innocence deactivated and he was wobbling. She instantly ran over to him. Allen walked back into a wall as an akuma came up to him. Lenalee looked at him.

Allen felt dizzy and his vision was blurred. His head was also foggy. He couldn't think striaght. He even forgot where he was. "Allen? Allen! Are you alright?" Lenalee asked while shaking him.

"Do. . n't. . . a. . .sk . . .me. . .th. . .that. . ques. . tio. .n. . . b. .it. .ch." Allen words slurred.

Lenalee barely understood what Allen was saying. But she noticed a tint of pink on his cheeks. It was so faint that she wouldn't have notice it if his skin wasn't so pale. (Not pale because of how he's acting. His skin is originally very pale.) That's when she knew what wa wrong. "You're drunk!" she stated.

**Black Order...**

"What the hell?" Kanda shouted.

"There's six noahs. They won't make it. Especially since allen is drunk! How the hell did he get drunk?" Lavi said aloud.

"He did eat their food and drank something. Maybe they slipped him beer or drugged him." Komui suggested.

"Why the hell are you so calm?" everyone shouted.

"I'm worried, but acting like you guys are won't help. Besides Allen and Lenalee we have no one on a mission. There's no way we can help them. We just have to believe in them." Komui replied.

They all looked at the screen worried, but hoped something good would happen.

**Fight...**

Lenalee turned around and finished taking care of the akumas. After the deed was done she went back to Allen who was now passed out. She didn't know what to do. the millenium earl was here with 5 other noahs. There was no way she could beat them. "Millenie! Can I play with Allen? Please!" Road pleaded.

"Aww. Doesn't she look so adorable?" Sheryl asked his brother.

Tyki tried to ignored his brother talking about how 'adorable' road was. "I'm afraid not Road. We're sppose to have Wisely take care of him today. If he lives then you can play with him." the Millenium Earl told her.

Road put on a pouty face. "Who's going to distract the girl M'lord?" Lulubell asked.

"Already on that." the earl answered.

Suddenly Lenalee was attacked by the Jasdevi twins. Lenalee was thrown into a wall. She still had her innocence activated so she was able to evade most of their attacks, but was soon trapped in one of their bubbles. Just like before. "We got the whore." Jasdero said proudly.

"Whore! Hii!" debitto said while laughing.

Lenalee kicked them in her bubble. It was flexible, but it didn't break. "You juvenile brats. For god's sake Allen acts more mature than you!" Lenalee insulted.

Jasdero hit her. "Shut up!" they yelled.

Allen had awaken, but could barely see. he moved his head around even though he had a serious headache. When he saw a greeish bubble with Lenalee in it he tried to stand up, but failed. He was about to pass out again, but heard footsteps. Wisely was walking up to him and was about to touch Allen's forehead. "Stop IT! Don't touch him!" Lenalee ordered.

Wisely looked at her then smiled. "Sorry, but no." Wisely said mockingly.

Just as Wisely was about to touch Allen's forehead someone's hand stopped him. "I don't think that's such a brillant idea Wisely." a man said.

Wisely looked up and his eyes widened. "Neah. You traitor!" Wisely shouted while backing off.

Neah quickly went over to lenalee and got her out of Jasdevi's bubble. He then came back and kicked Wisely. "I'm sure you can take care of him Miss. Just drag him through that door over there." Neah told Lenalee.

Lenalee stared at him then at the door. Her eyes widened. "The ark. Why would I g-" Lenalee was interrupted.

"If you want to live then you'll do as I tell you. Trust me." Neah said.

Lenalee was thinking about, but didn't really have a choice. She picked up Allen and went into the white Ark. "Neah? What are you doing here? I killed you those many years ago!" the Earl said furious.

"You obviously didn't do so well. I'm still here." Neag told him.

"You reincarnated already?" Tyki asked.

"No. I just didn't die. Adam didn't kill me 20 years ago. I survived." Neah explained.

"Impossible!" the Earl shouted.

"Afraid not. See ya." Neah said as he disappeared along with the the ark.

"NEAH!" the Earl shouted.

**Ark...**

Neah was walking to the room his door sent lenalee and Allen to. When he got there he noticed Mana. "What are the exorcists doing here Neah?" Mana asked.

"They were going to die. We can't let these ones die. Especially not the boy. He is my-" Neah didn't get to finish.

"Who are you? And why are we in the ark?" Lenalee asked.

"Calm down ma'am. I believe I just saved your life. You can trust me." Neah told her as he sat down.

"I'm Neah Walker. Also known as the 14th Noah. The musician." Neah informed.

"A 14th noah? Why would I trust a noah?" Lenalee question.

"You're full of questions aren't you?" said Neah.

"Answer." Lenalee ordered ready to attack.

"I'm a traitor to the Noahs. They want me dead. I'm on the good side." Neah said simply.

"But there's only 13 noahs. And why would they want you dead? You're a noah." Lenalee continued asking. 

Neah sighed. "Okay here's the deal. I betrayed the noahs and killed all of them except the Earl and Road. The Millenium Earl thought he killed me, but I was able to esape my death with the help of my brother. There also shouldn't of been a 14th noah, but my noah genes were higher than any normal person. Thus creating a 14th noah. Then the ark. I saved your sorry asses when the ark was about to crumble. Since I control the ark through my secret piano room. Don't even ask about why I did that." Neah explained.

"Could you use more details?" Lenalee asked.

"No." Neah answered.

"Okay, then why did you betray the noahs?" Lenalee asked.

"Found out about something. And since I don't hold the any noah memories the Noah within me couldn't hold me back from betraying the Earl. And since I'm my own noah, I'm good. Then my brother is human to, but also has a high chance of becoming a noah soon." Neah said.

"Okay.I guess I can trust you, but who's your brother?" Lenalee asked.

"That would be me ma'am." a man in his 40's said.

He had dark brown hair and eyes. He was dressed up in a ragged suit. "I'm Mana Walker. It's nice to meet you. . ." Mana trailed off.

"Lenalee Lee. It's nice to meet you Neah and Mana. And my sleeping friend is Allen." Lenalee introduced.

"What's his last name?" Mana asked.

"He doesn't have one. When he came to the Order he didn't have a first name either." Lenalee explained.

"What? Why?" Mana asked.

"I don't know. He was named once by an old friend, but something happened and he threw the name away He gained the name back by me not to long ago. He met her again and they are friends again, but to really find out you would have to ask him. allen might not tell you though. He is very secretive. He never tells anyone about him." Lenalee answered.

"He was an orphan wasn't he?" Neah asked as he walked over to Allen.

"Yeah. Why?" Lenalee asked very confused.

Neah pulled up Allen left sleeve and took off his glove. He stared at black finger tips and a blood red arm. It aso had a green cross embedded on his hand. "Because he's my son." Neah informed.

"WHAT!" Lenalee shouted.

**The End for this chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading and please review. Let me know what you think. **

**Sincerely,**

**Yan Luna4373**


	12. Judgment Of Life

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen**

**Chapter 12**

**Judgment Of Life**

**Warning: This chapter is tragic, but yet heartwarming. Just want to warn you. **

**Author's note: Okay I want to thank you for reading and reviewing. Also I've reached 5, 403 hits. So I want to thank all of you for reading. And a special shout out to a few. Special thanks to Fast Review, Cool guy 33, fictiongurl3553, silverblueroses, wolfgirlpack1923, klawnella, dgm- mega fan, enaid04, RandomBeats, Michiyeo, Luv the work, and Pearl Or the Orient Seas. **

**These people are some of my biggest fans and have reviewed many times. I want to thank you all so much. Your my motivation and inspiration. Keep reviewing and letting me know what you think. I love to hear from you. Also I will answer to any and all reviews if you send one. So please send one. Let me know if there is something i should change. Or if you have any ideas for future chapters. **

**I might add them in future chapters if I see they need to be. Although keep in mind it might take awhile before they show up. So I'll try to let you know. Thanks again to all. **

**Sincerely,**

**Yan Luna4373**

**Order...**

"WHAT!" Everyone that heard that shouted.

Some people stopped eating or spit coffee out and hit someone. "Did he just say that?" Lavi squeaked.

"Uh-huh. He sure did Lavi." Johnny answered.

"Not even I saw this coming." Mei Ling stated.

"Who could've?" Timothy asked.

"I think it's great." Larae said aloud.

Everyone stared at her like she was crazy. "What? He actually has a family. If only they like him though. I mean they wouldn't of thrown Allen into an orphanage for no reason since they knew about innocence and all that crap. Afterall he is a noah. A good one might i include." Larae told them.

"True, true." Komui replied.

**Ark...**

"What the hell do you mean?" Lenalee shouted.

"He's my son. What is there that you don't get?" Neah answered.

"The while point! How is he your son?" Lenalee asked.

"Well you see when two people really love each other they wil-" Neah didn't get to finish.

"Stop! I know that part for god's sake. What I meant was why did you abandoned him? Why'd you send him away?" Lenalee asked sorrowful.

"He didn't have a choice. If the Earl found Neah then he would've kill Allen. So I took him to an orphanage with a note. It had his name and everything important on it. They probably just didn't tell him. Trust us. We've been trying to find him since he was 8, but couldn't." Mana informed her.

Neah looked depressed. "Luna and I named him Allen. It sounded befitting. It seems like others thought the same. Isn't life ironic?" Neah said quietly while looking at Allen.

"I never meant for anything bad to happen to him. Now look at how he turned out to be. A junvenile punk. Guess you can't stop fate." Neah chuckled to himself.

"Allen does look like you now that I get a good look. Although your hair is dark brown almost black. Or is that just your noah form hair color?" Lenalee said.

"When in human form it's a dark brown, but a little lighter than Mana's. But Allen got his hair color from his mother. She was definiately a brunette. Just like him." Neah said sincerely.

"You really missed him didn't you?" Lenalee asked.

Neah looked at her. She could see it in his eyes. He was not a bad person. If it wasn't for the stigmatas and the ashen skin, then she wouldn't have even suggested he was a noah. "So what's wrong with Allen?" Mana asked.

"He's drunk." Lenalee said without putting much thought into it.

"He's drunk!" Neah asked while raising his voice.

"He's only 15." Mana told her.

'It wasn't his fault. It was the noahs. They fed him and gave him a drink. I notice him acting funny when he was eating, but i swear I didn't know. Besides Allen doesn't like beer or ciggarettes. He only like gambling." Lenalee explained. 

"Gambling?" Mana questioned.

"Don't know how. Don't know why. He's a gambler. I probably don't even want to know." Lenalee said curtly.

"Oh. So what are we going to do? Wait for him to wake up? How are you even going to explain to him about you being his father Neah?" Mana questioned.

"What are you asking me for? You're telling him. Not me! He'll hate me." Neah told him.

"You're his father you do it." Mana said calmly.

"You're his uncle you do it!" Neah said panicky

Lenalee's sweat dropped. "Stop being afraid. I'm sure he'll grow to love you and me. I mean he is a Walker and Luna's son. He has to be a little hearty." Mana told him.

Lenalee giggled. Neah actually acted like a child. Well not 24/7, but still. He could act like one. Lenalee thoughts suddenly changed. "Wait why were the noahs at the casino? Why would they need one?" Lenalee asked.

"Oh right. I dunno. Never put much thought into it. Maybe it was just a hideout." Neah said.

Suddenly everyone heard a groan. Slowly Allen leaned up from the floor and rubbed his head. His vision was still a little blurry, but he could see good enough. When he saw that Neah was a noah he glared. Before Allen ried anything Lenalee stepped in front of him. "Long story short. He's good. Got it?" Lenalee said curtly.

"Whatever." Allen said coldly.

"Need some medicine for that headache of yours?" Mana asked.

Allen's glare didn't falter. "No. I didn't have enough to cause so much pain. I can handle it." Allen said bitterly.

"That's why you passed out from that much." Neah stated.

"Anyone would if they were drunk." Allen replied angerily.

"But from just one glass and maybe a little put in your food? That's bad Allen. I could probably hold licor better than you." Lenalee told him.

"Shut up! It's not like I'm gonna drink it. It's nasty." Allen said.

"That's not how you treat a lady." Mana told him.

"She ain't no lady. She's a fucking spoiled brat." Allen said harshly.

Mana hit him on the head. "Apologize." Mana simply said.

"You ain't my damn boss basterd!" Allen shouted just making his headache worse.

"You have no idea just how wrong you are." Mana stated.

Allen glared at him like a child. He then turned away still holding his head. Neah looked at him with humor in his eyes. "Allen do you know why the noahs were at a casino?" Lenalee asked.

Allen ignored her for a minute, but answered. "It's obvious. If you can't figure it out then you're as dumb as a rock." Allen said.

That earned him many glares. He was being stubborn and rude, but soon a smile crept it's way on Neah's face. Mana stared at him and knew what Neah was about. It could make the situation better or worse. Though the later had a higher chance of happening. "Okay be a stubborn little brat all you want. You can do whatever the hell you want, but there is always a price to pay for being a bad person." Neah said.

Allen eyed him conspicously. "What are you talking about?" Allen asked.

"I'm saying you can't take what you dish out." Neah answered mockingly.

"What the hell does that mean?" Allen questioned.

"It's rather simple. You treat people like shit and act very rude and unmannered. If someone was to treat you like that then you wouldn't be able to take it. Weather or not if it was a simple one. Like maybe a new name besides short stack and beansprout, shorty." Neah answered.

"Neah don't. You'll only matters worse." Mana told him.

"I don't give a damn about how people treat me. With out my life was there's pretty much nothing you can do to me that is unexpected or that will affect me. So go to hell." Allen said rudely as he got up.

"_Right_." Neah teased.

Allen was open to walk out the door when Neah muttered something. "What did you say?" Allen ask calmly.

"I said, you're a weak coward Ally. (Al- lee)" Neah nicknamed.

Allen turned around so fast he was a blur. "Don't call me that!" Allen shouted.

"Which one? Weak or coward?" Neah asked like he didn't have a clue.

"You know what I mean." Allen seethed.

"Afraid not. Maybe you'd like to explain it to me Ally." Neah taunted.

"Don't call me any of those damn names!" Allen yelled.

"Oh dear. I guess this would be a bad time to mention that Neah is his father." Mana said aloud.

"WHAT!" Allen shouted.

"There is no fucking way in hell that I'm this idiotic basterds son! I was abandoned and left alone anyways! It would just give me a reason to kill him for he put me through! Besides he's a damn noah!"Allen said.

Neah felt heart broken by his words, but angered at the same time. "I'd like to see you try." Neah said coldly.

"No problem." Allen said as he activated his innocence.

Neah and Allen bagan their little fight and clashed in war. Noah against exorcist. Dark matter against innocence. Father against son. It was kinda tragic to see them fight about ready to kill one another out of hatred, but it was Allen that would be killing the other. Not Neah. I mean how could he kill his only son. The one he's been looking for since 7 years ago.

"Allen stop it! He's your father. You're family." Lenalee tried, but to no avail.

He was letting his anger get the best of him. It didn't really seem like Allen. Sure Allen was always angry and would hurt people, but even when he was angry he never went this far. was there something else behind it? Or was this really his true self? Lenalee felt like crying and she didn't know why. It was just sad to watch this.

Neah wasn't even trying because he didn't want to hurt Allen. But Allen didn't give a damn. So when Neah got tired he hummed a song and vines sprouted from the floor, walls, and ceiling to hold Allen in place. "That's a horrible temper you got there. That just might get you killed son. So please calm down." Neah said calmly.

"DON'T call me son! Cause i'd never consider you my father. I have no family. I have nothing, but a ife that won't end. I just want to die!" Allen screamed.

Everyone from both the ark and the Order was shocked. Allen hated life, but he loved life. He was a mystery, but no one would ever think that. Neah was so stunned that he released him. But Allen didn't attack him. Instead he did something no one expected from him. He started to cry. The tough Allen fell to pieces and was bursting in tears. Somethiing no one ever saw.

Neah wanted to help his son. Comfort him. Tell him that everything was alright, but he knew it wouldn't work. "If you want to die so much, then why didn't you commit suicide?" Mana was barely able to speak.

"cause it won't work! Everytime. . .every damn time! I always live when I shouldn't. i just want to die! I had enough suffering. Life is nothing to me." Allen said through his tears.

Everyone was frozen in place. They didn't like Allen, but they didn't hate him. They knew he suffered and he kept everything bottled up, but was it really this bad? Funny how life changes a person. Lenalee finally gained the courage to walk over to him. She stood there for a minute then fell to the ground in her own tears. Not long afterwards Neah and mana bursted in tears. Even some people at the Order.

Komui, Reever, Johnny, Larae, Timothy, Mei Ling, Krowley, Miranda, Tiedoll, even Lavi and Bookman! They just couldn't help but show their affection for the kid even though they weren't suppose to. "Allen. . .no one. . and i mean no one understands you. . .but, but that's only because you never let anyone in. You don't deserve to die. You haven't lived long enogh. You probably felt like you haven't lived at all, but life changes. People change. You're a person and you're a normal human. You didn't deserve your suffering and can not change what has been done. But don't ever say you want to die." Lenalee told him.

"Why?" Allen asked lifeless.

"Because there are people that care about you no matter how much it seems like they don't. We care for you. We're your family. And Neah, your father, didn't want to abandon you, but he had to. He missed you and I may have just met him. . .but he cares for you. Thenn there Mana your real uncle. Don't forget Larae either. There' plenty of people who love you. The order loves you. You may be cruel, but that's the only way you know how to act. We'll change that, but please, _please_, don't give up on life just yet. Please1" Lenalee told him and then hugged him.

Allen didn't know how to react or what to say. But he felt happy. He felt like he belonged. As tears stramed down his face Allen smiled a real smile. He cried sad, but happy tears now. "Thank. . . you Lenalee." Allen spoke softly.

Though it wasn't loud, everyone heard his words. His kind words. Words that he truly meant. Maybe there was still hope. As time went by and the crying died down Lenalee continued to soothe Allen. Neah soon walked over to him and made Allen look at him. "I'm sorry Allen. I never meant to make you suffer. And I can't forgive myself for what I did, but can you forgive me? I know I don't deserve it, but I'd like a second chance to make everything better." Neah asked.

Allen going into his soft self nodded I reply. Neah was grateful to have been granted a second chance. Neah then hugged his son and Mana soon joined the hugging group before Allen went back to his old self again.

**Next Day... Black Order...**

Allen woke up in his room. The eerie silence made him uncomfortable, but he didn't know how he even got here in the first place. As he searched his memories for answers a knock at the door startled him. He practically jumped out of his skin. "Allen? Are you awake yet?" Lenalee's tender voice asked.

Allen didn't answer. He was still trying to figure out last nights events. He was probably half drunk at the time to. So it just made it harder for him to remember. He remembered seeing the noahs, then a weird white haired noah trying to touch him. Another man stopped him and waking up in a strange room. Saying he wanted to die. Saying Lenalee's real name. Hugging, crying, and forgiveness of his. . .his father.

Allen got up wearily. He walked slowly to his door and opened it. Lenalee had her back to him at the moment, so when they door opened she turned around to see Allen's casual frown. "Oh Allen. . you are awake. I was checking to make sure you're alright." Lenalee said while blushing.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm fine." Allen said.

Lenalee looked away. She just couldn't help blushing. Allen wasn't wearing his shirt and she being a normal girl, blushed. She had seen many boys shirtless, but never really looked. So when she saw him, she blushed. But he actually did look stronger now that she got a good look. "Are your headaches gone?" Lenalee asked while looking at him still blushing.

"Still there, but I can handle it." Allen said quietly.

He was acting different today. He wasn't being as rude. He was actually calm and it felt like the aura around him was comforting. For once it was scary or a killing aura. "That's good to hear. I was starting to get worried about you. It's already noon. You should get dress and go eat. I bet you're hungry." Lenalee told him.

"Right." Allen simple reply was.

He turned around and was about to shut the door when he just spoke absentmindingly. "You know nothing is going to change. I'm still the same even after that little dispute. Got that bitch?" Allen told her.

Lenalee smiled brightly. "I wouldn't expect anything less. See ya in the cafeteria Allen." with that said Lenalee ran off.

And silently Allen smiled to himself. He felt nice and warm inside today. Although it might not last all day. Especially if he ran into well, almost anyone. There was many people that could ruin his mood. But still smiled to himself before he couldn't feel this feeling anymore. He quietly shut the door and got dressed.

**Cafeteria...**

"I wish Allen would smile more often. It fits him. Ya know." Lenalee said to Larae.

"I know. I've never seen him smile. Well unless he was acting, but it was a true smile. Things are looking up for him. Especially now that he has his father and uncle. Although they are going to be strict now that they finally have him." Larae replied.

"What do you mean?" Lenalee asked while taking a bit of her food.

"Well they're well mannered, kind, helpful, honest, good people, smile, and Allen is nothing like them. So they're going to be like a normal family and teach him. Or try at least." Larae answered.

"Oh. But that would be difficult. Possibly impossible." Lenalee said.

"So that didn't stop you and me from trying. Why would it stop them?" Larae told her.

"True. So Allen seems like he's in a good mood." Lenalee commented.

"Really? Well I hope it lasts long enough for me to see it. It's hard to get him on his good days. so was anyone sent on a mission today?" Larae questioned.

"Yeah. Daisyia and Suman. Also, the generals are talking about making a 6th general with the supervisors and the higher ups. They really want Allen as a general. I didn't even know he reach 100% synchronization until just 2 weeks ago. when you and your brothers arrived." Lenalee informed.

"But then they wouldn't be able to send Allen on missions. I heard they were keeping all generals in the Order until necassary. Since General Yeagar came so close to death with a noah." Larae told her.

"Yeah. So I don't see the point in making a 6th general. They'll just keep him here." Lenalee replied.

"Plus Allen doesn't even want to be a general. I wonder why." Larae said aloud.

"It's none of your buisness girlie." Allen said as he sat down with his large stack of trays on a cart.

"When did you get here?" Larae asked.

"Just now. You know you're loud. I heard your whole damn conversation. Next time remember to keep it low. Especially if you're in the cafeteria alone." Allen replied not as harsh as usual.

"So you are going to sit with us willingly? Shocker. You love being alone. Did komui feed you something?" Lenalee teased.

Allen just ignored her and stuffed his face. Mana walked in and immediately sat next to him and slapped him on the head with a newspaper. "What the hell?" Allen said.

"Eat slowly. You'll choke. And cut down on the junk food. You'll gain weight. Although I have no idea how you can be so thin when you eat so much." Mana told him.

Allen glared at him. "Don't give me that look. It won't work." Mana informed.

Allen went back to eating, but slowed down only a little bit. Which in return earned him another hit in the head. After another 30 hits in the head Allen finally slowed down into a normal pace. Larae and Lenalee giggled at him. "Why are you even in the Order? Shouldn't you be in a village. They don't allow family or friends unless they work here." Allen asked.

"I got a job as an entertainer here. Plus I'll be killed if I live in a village. The noahs know about me." Mana explained.

"Entertainer?" Lenalee asked confused.

Mana smiled. "I'm a circus clown. Believe it or not they allowed me to do performances here as a clown. Funny isn't it?" Mana cleared.

When Allen finished he got up and took care of his cart. "So how are you ladies this fine evening?" Mana asked like a gentlemen.

"Wonderful." Lenalee and Larae answered.

"That's good to hear. So what do you kids do for fun?" Mana asked.

"Doesn't matter. We'll be sent on a mision before that happens." Allen said as he sat back down.

"Well I heard that to keep thing safe they're only senting exorcists on one mission at a time." Mana told him.

Allen didn't understand and tipped his head to the side like a puppy would. "Only one mission is going on. So until the exorcists on a mission come back, another mission can't be given." Lenalee explained.

"Oh. So who's on a mission now?" Allen asked, but looked like he didn't care.

Nothing new. "Suman and Daisyia." Larae answered.

Allen then just stared off into space. He was brought out of it when Lavi snuck up behind him and gave him a peck on the cheek to irritate him. "What the fuck?" Allen cursed.

Lavi bursted into a fit of laughter when Mana hit him upside the head. . .again. "no cursing. It's wrong." Mana lectured.

"Oh will you shut up about what's right and wrong already old man!" Allen shouted.

"When you turn into a gentlemen like Neah and me." Mana answered truthfully.

"That'll never happen old man. Keep dreaming." Allen rudely replied.

"It's either Mana, Uncle, or Uncle Mana." Mana told him.

"In your dreams." Allen told Mana.

"You like clowns Allen?" Mana asked randomly.

"No." Allen answered flatly.

Mana looked offended. "What? How could you not? They make people happy." Mana said.

"I'm not a happy person." Allen told him.

"Awww, Allen doesn't like clowns. To bad he has to live with one." Lavi said.

"What are you talking about you damn rabbit?" Allen questioned.

"Mana is a clown." Lavi answered.

Allen stared at Mana. His day was ruined right then and there. "Shit." Allen cursed.

**Cut! Hope you liked it. PLease leave a review on your way out. Thank you.**


	13. Frenzy

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen**

**Chapter 13**

**Frenzy**

"Don't say that! Clowns aren't bad. They make children smile. The greatest gift of all is making someone happy." Mana told Allen.

"What are you talking about?" Neah asked as came over to the group.

"Allen doesn't like clowns." Larae answered.

Instantly Neah's smiled disappeared and he went into a huge frenzy. He violently shook his son. "How could you not like clowns? Every Walker likes clowns! Your grandparents loved them! Your aunt loved them! Your cousin loved them! Your god forsaken mother loved them! What's wrong with you my boy!" Neah shouted.

Allen had to hit Neah in the face to get him to stop shaking him. He suddenly felt sick. "Don't do that!" Allen ordered.

"Sorry Allen. But it's impossible for a walker to not love clowns. Mana was the first one ever to accomplish this task. He's always been able to make people laugh and smile. A clowns duty." Neah said sounding heartbroken.

Allen looked a the crazed man. "Well it's not impossible since I despise them. They're not funny and they are a tarnation." Allen told him.

"Mana get your clown suit." Neahsaid while getting to close to Allen for comfort.

"You're going a little overboard aren't you brother?" Mana asked.

"I guess, but we're gonna get Allen to like clowns. Even if it is the last thing I ever do." Neah replied.

Right now Allen felt like he found himself in the wrong family. His father acted like a child and was crazy. Not including the fact that his uncle his a clown. Plus his father only looked in his 20's when he should be in his 40's or 50's. Depending on how old Mana is and if he was older or younger. So there was a chance he could be in his 30's too.

"I'm beginning to wonder if the bitch's crazy brother is really the crazy mad man here." Allen said aloud.

Once again Allen got hit in the head by a newspaper, but also got punched in is stomack by Neah. "Never call a lady a bitch." Neah ordered.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want!" Allen told him.

"If you're not going to call the ladies by their names then at lease say miss, ma'am, or mrs. You are a Walker and you will act like one and be treated like one." Mana and Neah chorused.

Allen knew that this was going to be a long day. He was starting to miss the missions already. "You know this might actually work. Allen doesn't learn things when they are told to him. So if he is punished or if they hit him then he usually gets it through his head." Larae whispered to Lenalee as Lavi fell into hysterics on the floor.

He was even crying from laughing so much. He stopped laughing when Allen stepped on his stomach to shut him up. "Uhff." Lavi sounded.

"This is going to take a long time." Mana said as he rubbed his temple.

Neah just smiled. "He reminds of Luna." Neah told Mana.

"I suppose he does, but is much worse. It was a miracle we survived Luna when she actually let her temper show through. I'm starting to wonder how we even live when she was pregnant with Allen. her mood swings were dangerous." Mana stated while shivering at the thought.

No one notice that Allen left so when they didn't see him they were quiet. "When did Allen leave. Man he's stealthy." Larae commented.

"Well there go's father-son bonding day. *sigh*." Neah said disappointed.

A smile made it's way up Lavi's face. "Maybe not. We can get to know Allen better, but not from talking. No, from watching." Lavi stated.

"Are you crazy Lavi? Wait don't answer I already know the answer. You can count me out of this." Larae then stormed out.

She seriously thought the idea was suicidal. "That's wrong. I'm afraid I can't participate." Mana then walked off.

Neah smiled a devilish smile. He was going to act like a child once again. "So neah is in. Lenalee, how about you?" Lavi questioned.

"You want to stalk him? I don't know Lavi. That is kinda risky. I mean we're friends. We should wait for him to open up himself. It's just morally wrong." Lenalee replied heistating.

"Alright. Suit yourself. You have no idea what you'll be missing out on." Lavi told her as he and neah left.

Lenalee was left in her thoughts. "Lenalee,sweetie pie, I know it sounds wrong, but it is probably the only chance you'll get to know him. Afterall he Allen isn't the type to mingle. I believe you catch my drift." Jerry said.

Lenalee slightly blushed. "Don't think that. It's not what you think Jerry. I just want to get to know him. He is my friend." Lenalee replied.

"Okee dokee. Whatever you say Lenalee. Just think about it." Jerry said from behind his little counter.

Lenalee stared at the door. She soon ran off. "Wait Lavi! Wait up!" Lenalee shouted as she ran down the hall and soon bumped into him.

"You decided to join us Lenalee?" Lavi asked.

She nodded. "I have a good idea where he's at." Lenalee told them. They stared with listening ears.

"Now Lenalee why would Allen spend his free time here of all places?" Lavi asked as they walked through large white doors.

In there they saw the third exorcists watching something. Along with many others. Finders, scientists, and exorcists alike. "Hey Tokusa, what's happening?" Lavi asked.

Tokusa looked at Lavi. "Oh it's just Bookman, Jr. Well Kanda and Allen are having a quarrel." Tokusa answered.

"Again?" Link asked as he walked in with Leverrier and a few Crow members.

Lenalee walked as fast as she could over to a group of finders. She didn't want to be anywhere near Leverrier. Soon all of the Komui was in the room soon. Something important was about to happen. That much Lenalee could tell. When Lenalee looked at her brother she couldn't read his face. So she didn't know if it was good or bad.

She then turned her head to look at Allen. "You damn beansprout. Learn to keep your damn mouth shut!" Kanda shouted.

"Go to hell you motherfucker!" Allen replied.

"Oh great. Another fracas." Mana said as he to walked in.

"Woot! Woot! GO Yuu! Kick his ass! You to Beansprout! Oh I mean Ally!" Lavi shouted.

Instantaneously they both stopped. Blade on claw. They both turned their heads to glare at Lavi. Huge flames was seen in the background. Knowing what the problem was everyone backed away from Lavi. The only thought running through their head was 'He's dead.' "Uh. . guys? You alright? Ahhhh!" Lavi ran around the room as he was chased by two dangerous men with deadly inteantions.

"HELP! Help!" Lavi shouted as his life was on the line.

Many people pited Lavi, but more people thought he deserved it. He did add his two-cents in afterall. Plus it was not a good time for that. "Help meeeeeeeee! Please!" Lavi begged as he ran for his dear life.

Lavi then remembered his innocence. He reached down to get his hammer from his fastened receptacle. He grabbed it and activated it. "Little hammer, big hammer! Grow! Grow! Grow!" Lavi sreeched.

When it got really big he hit Allen and Kanda with it. He sighed in relief and let his guard down. It wasn't a smart choice. Allen kicked him in a place where a man should never be kicked. He ultimately he fell down. "Oh crooks and cannies." Lavi whimpered.

Kanda was about to cut him in half when Lavi swinged his hammer and with much difficult got up. He looked rickety. Lenalee felt lucky that she wasn't a boy, but all the men were clenching their fists and breathed heavily. They didn't have to feel it. Just imaging was enough. And since it was Allen, the boy with an iron kick and punch, yeah. It hurts just thinking about it.

"Lit. Fire Seal: Comfiguration of ask ash!" Lavi said as he slammed his hammer on his fire seal.

Allen covered himself up with his cape as Kanda dodged. "Dammit! Will you just stop!" Lenalee shouted.

Everyone stopped in their place, but not before Allen punched Lavi into Kanda. For some reason Lenalee blamed everything on Allen. Which left him confounded. "Allen! I said stop it!" Lenalee repeated she kicked him.

"What the fuck you whore? I stopped!" Allen replied.

"You punched Lavi and he slammed into Kanda. PLus by what Kanda said earlier I can tell you started it." Lenalee retorted.

"I am actually in a good mood today. Correction I was! He's the one with a damn crab up his sorry ass. He started it you whore!" Allen riposted.

"Stop calling me that! You're such a child! At least I act my age." Lenalee countered.

"And what's that? 83? Cause you sure look like an old hag you old bat!" Allen responded.

Lenalee was trembling with ire. (anger) "You act so immature! You imbecile!" was Lenalee's comeback.

"You're the dumb changeling, moronic, retarted bitch!" Allen retorted.

"You stupid dumbass! You're such a jerk!" Lenalee replied.

"is that all you can come up with? You're dumber than I thought." Allen said.

"Like you can come up witrh something better!" Lenalee retaliated

"Of course I can!" Allen shouted.

"Well let's hear it!" Lenalee demanded.

"You're a cretin." Alen stated calmly.

Lenalee was furious. She was trembling with rage and was red in the face with fury. Allen will end up facing her wrath and won't like it. "Shut up!" Lenalee hollared.

Allen smirked. "Make me." Allen tantalise.

"You're a moron, half-wit, numbskull, chump, fuckwit, simpleton, dolt, dipstick, shit for brains, bonehead, dope, dweeb." Allen said listing almost every insult in the dictionary.

"What do you hate the most?" Lenalee inerrogated.

Allen stopped there. "Kissing. It's gross and stupid." Allen replied macroscopical.

"Are you done yet?" Lenalee asked angry yet calmly.

"No. I'm not sure if you'll understand the rest though, but oh well. You're also berk, charlie, tosser, wanker, twit, a wally (slang one), airhead, oaf, divvy, doofus, pillock, lamebrain, thicko, numpty, blockhead, dickhead, gonzo." as Allen went down a list of slang or insulting words that were british and more, Lenalee walked up to him and pushed him into the the wall.

"Awww. Did I hurt the princess' fe-" mid-sentance Allen was cut off by a pair of lips.

Wait what! Lenalee was kissing Allen! Everyone there just about fell to the groud. Komui's reaction was horrible. He was ready to kill Allen, burn Allen, but also cry. Because it was Lenalee who kissed. Not him. Komui's glasses suddenly broke and fell off his face. Now it was everyone's turn to back away from Komui. Even Leverrier and the Crow backed away.

Neah on the other hand kinda felt the same, but happy. slowly Allen's eyes widened as he prosessed what was happening. Allen was trying to push Lenalee off many people noted, but was failing. She had a firm grip on his shoulders and wasn't ready to let go. When she finally stopped Allen fell on the floor. Twitching. It seems like Komui didn't have to kill Allen. Because he did NOT enjoy it.

So he wasn't worried about the dating problem. Allen on the other hand was trying to stay as far away as possible. "Wha. . .what the hell?" Allen finally spoke after a minutes of silence.

"You. . told me. . . that I. . . had to shut you up. It worked. Now shut up!" Lenalee answered while gasping for air.

Allen was frozen still. Almost lifeless. He was looking at Lenalee with a minute fright in his eyes. It was unquestionable. Allen was scared of lenalee there. Even if only a minute. He didn't take pleasure in it and was now quiet. So her theory worked. But for how long? Leverrier coughed in his fist.

Shakily Allen got up and pressed his back against the wall. "Allen. . . .Walker was it?" Allen nodded. "From here on out you'll be the newest general. The 6th general, but will mostly act as an 'understudy'. You do have high authorit and must attend the meetings. It's not your choice. And that's final. If we must restrain you until you agree then we have no problem with that. Also you will be sent on missions, retrieve innocence, and if necessary, train others as well. Do I make myself clear?" Leverrier disclosed.

Allen looked at him. Slowly he walked up to him with his usual frown and normal traits. "Don't expect much from me then. I believe you understand. But a little advice. Shave that mustache. You look like a idiot hitler wannbe." Allen whispered in his ear.

When Leverrier furrowed his borws in anger, the people got worried. Allen didn't know how to keep his mouth shut. And Leverrier isn't the one to mess with. "Keep your advice and opinions to yourself unless asked. I don't care what you say to the others, but I'm not the type to mess with Mr. Walker. Especially since you're an exorcist. I am your superior still." Leverrier told him.

"By authority, then yes. By strength, no. You make everyone fear you, but you're really a coward. Someone who hides behind a mask. You're actually afraid of us because we could kill all of you right here, right now. We wouldn't even become a fallen one if it is someone like you we're killing." Allen commented with a murderous aura.

Allen then got ready to leave, but abruptly stopped. "What is it?" Allen asked to no one really.

"You're not afraid?" Leverrier ask truly curious.

"Of what?" Allen replied.

"Dying? Fighting? Innocence? People? How about your past? And can come back to you. In fact central has figured out a bit of your past. We could easily use it to get what we want." Leverrier explained.

"I'm not afraid of dying. I've been fighting all my life just to live. Innocence is nothing but an item. People are nothing but animals. Something I learned to face. My past though. I want to forget with all my heart, but I need it. I guess you could say I'm afraid of it. Plus the girlie and her two nim-wits for brothers are here. How else can the past haunt me more than they already are? And for your information. Use it. Because you won't get what you want from me. Like I said. You're a coward hiding behind a mask, lies, and your damn black mailing. I'm not any normal person. Keep that in mind." Allen responded.

Leverrier was furious, but had one more question. "What about your mask?" Leverrier questioned.

Allen didn't answer. INstead he just walked out. Leaving everyone confounded. Just what the hell is with this boy? But why is Leverrier so interested? "I don't know what you're planning Leverrier, but I suggest you keep my son out of it. He osn't trhe only one who will kill you. I can. You just make one wrong move and I can kill you without a hassle." Neah told him as he left with Mana.

**The End! Leave a review on your way out. I need some inspiration and motivation. Thanks! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Yan Luna4373**


	14. Sick Allen?

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen**

**Chapter 14**

**Sick Allen?**

"Where's Allen? He's suppose to be in the cafeteria right now." Lenalee asked.

"We searched for him all over. Maybe he lied. Again." Tapp rejoined.

"Training grounds?" Lenalee asked.

"No." was Kanda's gruff reply.

"Library?" Lenalee suggested.

"Hell no!" Lavi answered.

"Anywhere?" Lenalee questioned.

"No." everyone echoed.

Lenalee sighed. "It's gonna be hard to do this without him. He is the mai-" Suman was cut short by Mei Ling bumping into him.

Mei Ling looked worried. "Mei Ling what's wrong?" Emillia asked as she helped the child up.

"It's Allen. He's in his room, but something is off. Then I had a vision of him passing out. I don't know what the cause was, but i know that it will happen soon." Mei Ling replied worry evident in her voice.

"Did he say anything?" Lenalee asked calmly.

"That's the thing. I called him many names and such. Everything that irritates him, but he said absolutely nothing." Mei Ling told her.

"Beansprout?" Kanda asked.

She nodded in a no manner. "Short stack?" Lavi tried.

"Shorty?" Cross suggested.

"How about Ally? He really hates that name." Neah added.

"No. He didn't reply at all. Not even a murmur. Also, his door was locked so I couldn't get in" Mei Ling responded.

Now everyone had a reason to be worried. Before anyone could suggest anything Lenalee dashed down the hall with a panic-stricken face. As she sprinted through the halls she wonder what was wrong. Mei Ling's describtion of Allen was nothing like him. Allen was a snobby jack-ass. when she got to his door she nearly hammered through it with her bare hand.

There was no cursing, yelling, order, or a single sound from the other end. "Allen open the door!" Lenalee said, voice high.

"..." nothing.

"Please. It's important. Just open the door. Unlock it. Something." Lenalee's voice lowering.

"You know what? I want you to get your lazy ass out of bed and come here and tell me what's wrong you jack-ass!" she shouted.

She immediately covered her mouth. She swore without even knowing it. She was spending way to much time with Allen and the others. But she knew her tactics worked when she heard torpid footsteps after a thud. When the door slowly open she saw Allen. He was sweating and his hair was sticking to his face. He was sucking in air like there was no tommorow. Futhermore, he looked tired, weak, frail, and gloomy. Also was that a blush? 'No must be something else.' Lenalee thought.

"What?" Allen rasped.

Allen leaned on the door with his left hand holdig onto it. Lenalee notice his chest was heaving heavily and the red tint was getting worse. "Are you alright?" Lenalee asked concerned.

"Topping." Allen's hoarse voice replied. (topping is a slang word. British slang.)

Lenalee looked questionable about his answer. "Fine." Allen cleared.

"You don't look to well. Maybe you should see Matron." Lenalee told him.

"No." Allen said.

"But!" Lenalee started.

"Leave!" Allen's voice raised.

Instantly Allen's right hand grasped his throat. She was wondering why he didn't yell and why his sentance was only one word. By now Komui had caught up with her. Only a few had tagged along with him. "Whoa dude! You look horrible." Lavi rudely commented.

Allen gave him a look that was meant to be a glare, but he gave up on trying. "Allen you should see Matron. You don't look good and you're not acting like yourself." Lenalee advised.

"She's right Allen. You are paler than normal." Larae tried compromising.

"No! I just need sleep! Leave me alone!" Allen rubbed his throat.

"Allen." Lenalee said sternly.

"Now!" Allen ordered.

His face even redder and he was getting worse by the minute. Before another word was said Allen's grip lossened on the door and he fell forward. Allen was fortuitous Lenalee was there to catch his fall. Lenalee's sudden touch against his skin made her wince. He felt really warm. She moved one of her hands up to his forehead. "He's burning up." Lenalee said aloud.

"Lavi put him on your back. Take in to the hospital. I want someone to make sure he stays calm and actually stays in the hospital." Komui directed.

"I'll do that. He listens to me more than anyone." Lenalee said as she helped Lavi put Allen on his back.

Komui gazed at her with sincere. She was right. He did listen to her more than anyone. And they are really close. He wasn't sure if he was closer to Larae or Lenalee. "Okay." Komui managed to speak through his thoughts.

Lenalee and Lavi slowly walked to the hospital. It took like 10 whole minutes. Allen's room shou;d be moved closer to the hospital. This is his 3rd time here already. "Matron we have a new patient for you." Lavi's voice echoed.

A nurse appeared before them. "May I help you?" she asked kindly.

"Yeah. This boy here is sick. He fell unconcious just recently. I believe it's from his body heat. He's extremely hot and exuasted. He might have a sore throat to. His voice was rough and he could barely say a word." Lenalee informed.

The nurse grabbed a thermometer and put it in his mouth. "101. 9 F. Put him by the window. It's cooler over there. There's a fan around there to. Plug it in and turn it on full blast while I get ice. Oh and please take off his shirt. His pants are fine. They're pajamas so it'll be fine." she explained.

"Thank you." Lenalee thanked.

She smiled as she went into an office nearby. Lavi trudged to the bed and gently put him on the bed. "Well there goes the late welcome party. Guess we can't have one with him." Lavi said quietly so not to wake him.

"No, we'll just make his birthday party extra special." Lenalee disagreed.

"That's like three whole months away Lenalee. That wil be a really late welcome party. I mean it is his 5th month here." Lavi responded.

"Then it'll be an extra special birthday party because we're the first to celebrate it with him. Plus it'll be his first time knowing." Lenalee retorted while smiling.

"You're always trying your best to make him happy when he ia always dissing you. He insults people more than Kanda. So why are you trying so hard?" Lavi questioned.

"What? I'm not always trying to make him happy. I mean yesterday I called him a jerk and a spoiled brat." Lenalee replied.

"Are you kidding me? That was nothing." Lavi said disbelieving his efforts.

"You're right." Lenalee confirmed.

Lavi stared at her. "You know Larae told me that you're closer to him then she is to Allen." Lavi declared.

"Really?" Lenalee enquired.

"Yep. She said that she could never get him to listen to her, shut up when he was annoying, and yada yada. All that mushy gushy stuff." Lavi answered.

A blush snuck it's way to her face as last night's events came to mind. "I thought it was Allen's late surprise welcome party today. So why are you all here?" Matron asked as she walked over to the bed.

"It is, but then he got sick. And before the party even started." Lavi said complaining.

Matron looked at Allen. She put her fingers on his neck and checked his pulse. "72 per minute." Matron said to herself.

She took his tempature. It was still the same. "Sypmtoms?" she asked.

"He's hot, voice was rasped, had a hard time standing, could barely talk, when he did talk he held his throat. He was very slow and it was like he was half-blind." Lenalee listed.

Matron put ice on his forehead. Allen's breathing even out some, but his chest was still heavy and it was still as slack as before. "He'll be alright. He just has a high fever. The rest of his conflicts are caused from the heat. He'll just have to stay he for awhile. It already noon. You kids go spend you time wisely. You don't know how long it will be until you have another mission." Matron told them.

"I'll stay. I have to make sure he won't resist. If you catch my drift." Lenalee said mumbled.

"Then I gonna put you in charge of his health. I have some paperwork to finish and I can't constantly take care of him. I was going to make the nurse do it, but her shift is almost over. I hope you don't mind." Matron told her.

Lenalee nodded. "Well I have books to read. Bookman will lecture me again if I skip it. See ya later Lena!" Lavi said bye and left.

Matron handed Lenalee a schedule of what to do and left to her office. Lenalee read it then moved her seat closer to the bed. The two were abreasted. She absentmindingly put his hands inbetween both of her hands. She knew she shouldn't of been worried, but she was. It was just a fever. What's wrong with that? Everyone gets a fever.

About an hour later she had a bucket of ice cold water. She put a rag in it and washed the rag in the h2o. When she felt it absorbed enough water she lifted it out and wrunged the ragged. Alot of water fell from it. Lenalee then dipped the rag on allen. His whole face was covered in sweat and the rag cleaned it off.

But there was a different purpose for this. It cooled him down. When she was down with the rag she threw it in the wooden bucket. Lenalee looked at Alle's shimmering face. His skin glistened as the light reflected off of him. Lenalee moved his brunet bangs out of the way of his face. It was still sticking to him so her hand felt sweaty. Although she didn't give a damn. It was just smelly water.

As time passed them by she continued a busy routine off putting ice on his forehead, using the rag, checking temp, making sure he was breathing normal. She was relieved that it had become steady. She was gazing at Allen's pale face when Link walked in with food on a tray. He looked at her thenat Allen. There was in her eyes that told Link a story. Kiredori walked up behind him and followed his stare. Soon other people did the same.

Only a handful was in the room since they knew how Matron was with visiting her patients. "He is still asleep? Wow! That boy can sleep. Uh Lenalee?" Lavi mused.

Lenalee looked up slowly and smiled. She hadn't notice anyone. "Link? What are you still doing here? Wait! What time is it? I didn't keep track." Lenalee start stressing over nothing.

"It's only 10 pm. Chillax Lenalee." Lavi said to her.

"Sorry. It's just been so quiet." Lenalee mumbled.

"I see. Well here's your dinner Miss. Lee. And Leverrier and I never left. We are going to be here for a bit. So how is Walker?" Link asked almost emotionless.

"Yeah! How's my boy? It's been to quiet without his yapping." Neah commented.

"Uh Neah. That's an insult." said Mana.

Kiredori stared at Allen. "He's cute, but he looks like he's 12. Though that's only because of his facials. But! I have heard that he is short. Ahahahaha!" Kiredori remarked.

"He's not that short. Just shorter than everyone his age and every teenage boy here." Lenalee explained.

"You okay Lenalee? You don't seem like yourself." Lavi said worried.

"Maybe you should leave. I'm sure Link can take care of him." Lavi suggested.

"What? No." Link lost his composure.

"That's okay." Lenalee said in a low tone.

he small group chatted away for another hour or two until they finally fell asleep. Lenalee was the only one awake now. She wanted to talk to Allen when he woke up. Her reasons still unknown. It was strange. How her thoughts were foggy everytime it was about Allen. Lenalee's eyes were half closed as she leaned forward. Darkness soon overwhelmed her as she drifted into a nice slumber. Well, almost nice.

Alarms sounded from all over the Black Order. The sirens grew louder and louder as everyone awoke. Lenalee rubbed her eyes. When she realized how close her face was to Allen she yelped. She even jumped out of her chair onto Lavi. Who in return threw her on Link. Link woke up unpleasantly, but that didn't matter. What mattered was the reason the alarms went off.

Mana, Neah, and Kiredori woke up and looked up at the intercom. "_The Order has been infiltrated. I repeat. The Order has been infiltrated. Follow the plans as quickly and calmly as possible. All exorcists are to report to sector 7. Sector 7. Hurry!_" Reever's urgent voice rang through everyone's mind.

**The End. What do you think. Youi like? You hate? Let me know. Thanks for Reading. Please review. Yan Luna4373**


	15. Death

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen**

**Chapter 15**

**Death**

"What did Reever say?" Lenalee managed to utter.

"Go to sector 7. Now. I'll keep an eye on Walker." Link ordered.

"What about the third exorcists. They were ordered not to fight." Kiredori asked.

"Then they'll come here like everyone else does." Link answered.

Lenalee, Lavi, and Neah left the room and ran to sector 7. "Neah, didn't you put the ark in sector 7?" Lenalee asked.

Neah didn't reply. Looks like he already figured it out. Lenalee suddenly felt nervous. But was it because of the unfoeseen events. Or was she just scared of the noahs now. She shook her head. 'No! I can't be afraid. I'm an exorcist. I fight for them. I fight for my family. For Kanda, Komui, even Allen.' When Lenalee thought went to Allen she had an urge to fight. like she had to protect him today. Lenalee activated her innocence and zoomed toward the sector.

Neah followed pursuit. And soon the two were out of sight. "How rude. Leave me here alone. Hey! Wait up you guys!" Lavi yelled after them.

When Lenalee arrived she stopped dead on her tracks. "Daisyia." she whispered.

She had just seen her friend, Daisyia Barry, have his heart ripped out by none other than Tyki Mikk. Daisyia struggled to look at her during the process and smiled. She fought back her tears. This wasn't the time. Lenalee jumped in the air and did a dive kick where tyki was. To bad she missed. Tyki saw it coming and he moved.

Lenalee forced more kicks in his direction, but she kept missing. When Tyki had enough he caught her leg. "Don't fret. We'll make this quick. Well maybe." Tyki said as he lifted his right hand.

He was about to phase through Lenalee when Neah grabbed it and twisted his arm behind his back. Lenalee jumped back. "Oi! Lenalee what's going on?" Lavi asked as he arrived with the others.

She saw Kanda about to approach Daisyia. "Don't. He's dead. There's no way he could've been saved." Neah told them.

Kanda didn't react much, but only because he was holding whatever he felt, back. Everyone activated their innocence. "So they let Allen stay in bed?" Krowley asked.

"He didn't even wake up." Lenalee answered.

Kanda looked around. His brows furrowed. "There's more." Kanda said simply.

"How observent." Tyki teased.

Kanda glared at him. "Ty-_ki_. I'm bored!" Road complained as she jumped on him.

"Why are you telling me? Go tell Sheryl. Not me you dope." Tyki replied.

Road looked at the exorcists. It looked like she couldn't find who she was searching for. Although she smirked when her eyes landed on Lenalee. "He's close to you all. Guess you'll do princess." Road said sinisterly.

Reason unknown, Lenalee back up. She didn't feel so confident now. Many candles appeared out of no where. And soon they were aimed at Lenalee. "Shit. Lit. Combo Seal: Strong thunders of the heavans." Lavi said as he aimed his attack at the noahs.

They just stood there and took it. What was wrong with them? But it soon showed that they weren't insane. The only scratched were the clothes. "If thats all you have then you're dead already." Tyki stated.

Many akumas appeared around them all. "You kids take care the akumas. We got this." General Yeagar voiced a command.

They were reluctant, but did as told. Lenalee destroyed one after another. Jumping off one onto another one. Kanda sliced and Lavi used his combo seal. "They just keep coming." Krowley said as he took his teeth out of a level two akuma.

"Marie protect Miranda and Mei Ling." Bookman ordered.

He nodded in response. And the battle began. Exorcists killing akuma with rapid attacks and Noahs trying to kill with their own abilities. "Where did Neah go?" Lenalee asked.

Neah appeared before her. "Something is wrong. They wouldn't just infiltrate the Order. They're smarter than this." Neah said.

"What are you talking about?" Kanda asked.

"They have something planned dumbass. We're probably falling into their trap. Just be on alert. I'm going to help the generals." Neah informed.

As he was about to leave Lenalee grabbed his hand. "You're a noah. can't you command them or something?" Lenalee questioned.

"I could, but then their human souls wouldn't be saved. Only innocence can kill the akumas. Besides they won't listen to me now. I'm a traitor to the noahs. Thus the Earl told them to only listen to the 13 noahs, not the musician." Neah explained.

"Neah! We're you're opponents." Jasdevi shouted as Tadeo and Mercym appeared behind them.

Neah laughed at their idiocy. "I can kill you all no problem." Neah said.

"Then there should be no problem in the bettle." Mercym commented. Neah eyed them.

**Hospital...**

Almost everyone was in the hospital since it was so spacious. And the fact that alot of finders were out on missions looking for innocence. "How's Allen?" Matron asked as she came over with more ice.

"He's getting worse." Komui answered.

"That's because it's so clustered." Matron stated as the ice was put on top of his head.

Allen moaned at the sudden coldness. "He doesn't seem like Allen when he's sleeping. He seems so. . . innocent." Lo Fwa said.

"When he wakes up he's going to battle. He's an exorcist and he must fight." Leverrier declared.

Almost everyone glared. As Matron took care of Allen a crash in the wall startled everyone. It was an akuma. Komui saw the number 4 and paniked. "Ex. . .orcist. Retrieve. . . Ex. . . orcist. Were the orders." the akuma said aloud.

Komui looked at Allen. It came here for him. "I want you all to slowly back away from me." Allen muttered as his eyes fluttered open.

"Are you crazy? It's here for you." Tewaku told him as he activated his innocence.

Allen tried to stand up, but could barely manage. "That's. . . the whole point. It will kill all. . . all of you. I'm . . I'm not doing this because of orders." Allen rasped.

The tred tint was still on his face. Allen stared at the akuma with half lidded eyes. His cape wrapped around him and mad ehim walk towards the akuma as many threads went in his direction. "Are you kiddding me? You've never went up against a level 4! Stop this instant." Komui ordered.

Allen's right eye looked at Komui. "Then tell me why. . . am I general. Generals are stronger, but protect. It's not my thing, but the bitch will nag all day if one of you die. Especially the mad man." Allen said.

The akuma rushed towards Allen, but appear behind him. Due to his slow reflexes he only saw the akuma smirking when he hit Allen. He flew through the wall where no one was. He tried to move, but he couldn't. He was to sick. To weak. And through his pain Leverrier smirked. Allen lifted his head. "Damn." Allen muttered.

The akuma looked at the scientists. When he saw Komui he moved towards him. Komui was stepped back worried. In the corner of his eye, komui saw Allen running in front of Komui and just as the akuma swung his arm forward, Allen had gotten in front of him. Komui stood there wide-eyed. Allen had an akuma's hand through his stomach. The level 4 tipped his head, but smiled as Allen pulled it's arm out of his body.

"Don't intervene. I would never hear the end of it if you died." Allen mumbled so only Komui heard him.

As that was said the akuma swung his arm and Allen went flying through hundreds of walls. "Allen!" Komui screamed.

Blood dripped out of Allen's mouth and he felt immense pain throughout his entire body. Next thing he knew he flew into someone and that person ended up on top of him. "Allen?" the kind voice questioned.

Allen's eyes slowly opened to see dark green hair in his face. He knew who it was immediately. He good barely breath even though she weighed no more than 120- 130 pounds (don't know the metetric system's weight for this. Sorry.) And, for once he didn't say anything. He kept his mouth shut, but probably because he wasn't getting any air. When he saw the akuma ready to pierce both of them he pushed her off of him.

Lenalee landed 4 feet away. She was going to yell at him, but didn't get the chance. An akuma had harshly landed on Allen. She didn't hear a bone crack. So that was good news. But the fact that he wasn't moving wasn't. She scurried to him as the akuma stood above him. She sighed when she saw Allen lean up. Although it was his cape making him move. Not him.

As the rest of the akumas disappeared and all noahs come forth the exorcists huddled over where Allen and lenalee were. "Allen? what are you doing here? You can't fight! You're sick, weak, you'll, you'll. . . .you'll die!" Neah said.

Allen didn't say anything. He just made his innocence tighten it's grip. Allen was in terrible shape. he already looked half dead due to being sick and with the little scratches. As Allen's mouth opened the level 4 kicked him away from the group. He didn't go through another wall, but the impact created a huge crater. he fell on the floor as his cape disappeared.

He could no longer keep it activated. Lenalee was going to run after allen and the akuma, but Road's dice block kept her in a secluded area with the others. "Now, now. This is between one exorcist and one akuma. Leave them be Miss. Lee." the Earl said.

Road looked behind her to see allen being tossed in the air and thrown back and forth. Lenalee remained frozen like a statue. Lavi put his hand on her shoulder. He had concerned eyes. not for her though. No, it was for Allen. "what the hell is the beansprout doing?" Kanda asked very angry.

"He's sick Kanda! He's to weak to fight. He wasn't even awake 20 minutes ago when we arrived." Lenalee countered.

Kanda didn't say anything in return. Instead he just watched. Bookman was looking through the walls Allen had come from. Short minutes later a group of people could been seen. When they looked at Allen they looked panicky. Lenalee saw her brother and stared at him as telling him to leave. He just ignored her and looked at Allen.

Road poked Lero. "Pssst! Lero. Isn't that the head supervisor?" Road asked while pointing at Komui.

"Yes, Lero." Lero replied.

"Akuma. Get the supervisor." the Earl ordered telepathically.

Akuma stopped mid stride. It nodded then flew towards Komui. When he grabbed Komui he appeared before the noahs. "Release him. He won't go anywhere. Road and Tyki, go check on _Allen_." the Earl said.

Komui stood still. Only fingers twitching and he was sweating from being nervous. "Komui!" Lenalee shouted.

Road lifted Allen's head. He had a red tint going across his face. She could also feel plenty of sweat and that he was warm. "Hey Millenie! He's sick. He won't be fun to play with now." Road complain again.

"Stop whinging you kvetch!" Allen rasped.

"You have quite a mouth kid." Tyki commented.

Road was held his neck tightly and was slowly choking him as she carried him over to the group. "Apologize." Road commanded.

Allen's hands moved on top of hers. He couldn't get to let go. "Road." Tyki said sternly.

She released him and he fell on the floor at Komui's feet. Komui bent down to make sure he was okay. "Stand up exorcist." Lulebell ordered.

He didn't listen. So in returned Jasdevi stepped on his left arm. His arm that held his innocence. He didn't cry out in pain even after everyone heard the bone snap. It was broken so now he wouldn't be able to fight at all. Lenalee wanted to scream. Tell them to stop, but she couldn't make a single noise. Instead she stood up and beared through it all. She wanted to cry and cry at the moment, but then she wouldn't be of any help.

Jasdero held Allen firmly so he could stand up. Allen didn't look at them. He kept his head down. Komui was a few feet away from him now, but continued to look at the bloody child. He saw Allen move his right hand and he saw Allen fix his left arm. He put it back in place. The sound it made wasn't to pleasurable. "You're strong, but just how strong?" the Earl said.

"Who do we kill? They're both important to the Order." Tadeo asked curiously.

"Hmmm, let's let Miss. Lenalee Lee decide." he replied.

Lenalee cringed when she heard him say that. "Decide young lady. The supervisor, who can be replaced. Or I should say your brother. Your only blood related family member that is left. Or the exorcist. Someone you are friends with. Who you consider family. A partner in battle. Someone who can't be replaced as easily. It's your choice." the Earl taunted.

Lenalee fell on her knees. Almost in tears, but she didn't cry. "How can you expect her to make a choice like that? No one can do that! No one!" Kanda defended.

"For you maybe. Maybe for someone with a weak mind, but let's reconsider this. Would this boy. The newest exorcist care? Would he chose? Or would he pick both to decide. He's just as bad as us." Wisely retorted.

Lenalee flinched at that. 'Is that true? Would he really do that? Does he truly care? I don't know. I. . I no! I won't let him die. And Komui won't either.' lenalee thought.

She narrowed her eyes. "No. Leave them be. Take me instead. I'm an exorcist. I'm important. I have a new kind of innocence. Crystal type. Kill me instead." Lenalee answered.

Allen's head darted up. The Earl smirked. "Do you have any idea what you just did?" Neah asked her.

She unheeded his words. "Very well." the earl answered and Road released Lenalee.

Lenalee walked half way towards them, but was stopped. Fiddler was about to use his parasites. His hand was getting closer and closer. Allen started thrashing around and Komui was held back from running to her by Debitto. Just as Lenalee was about to die smething happened. "STOP!" Allen screamed at the top of his lungs.

Everyone looked at him. "Allen?" almost everyone whispered.

"Stop! Stop it! Stop it right now! Kill me. Kill me instead!" Allen shouted as anger clearly showed i his eyes.

The Millenium Earl smirked and laughed evilly. "Just kill me. She doesn't deserve to die. Just kill me. Please! Leave her alone." Allen pleaded!

"Release him Jasdero. Go hold the girl. Fiddler don't touch her. Tyki he is your objective." the Earl said with a cold edge to his voice.

Allen fell to his knees as jasdero let go. Debittto dragged komui at least 20 yards away. Just in case. As Tyki paced towards Allen he heard Allen say something. He raised a brow. "What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing improtant." Allen replied already emotionless.

Tyki shrugged it off and grabbed ahold of his left arm. He used dark matter to creat what looked like lighting and teared of Allen's arm. And for the first time ever, he screamed in pain. Now Lenalee was fighting against the hold of the noah. Although it was useless. Allen's eyes became hazy as he watched the innocence come out of his torn off arm. Tyki grabbed it and crushed it to tiny pieces. Something in Allen made him jump.

"Tease." Tyki muttered as a purple butterfly came out of his hand.

He made it phase through allen's chest and slowly it ate away at his heart. when Tyki was sastisfied he brought his hand out with the tease. Allen screamed and screamed as the pain ran through his entire body. "Allen!" many people shouted.


	16. Innocence

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen**

**Chapter 16**

**Innocence **

Neah was attacking the wall of the dice block. It's been at least 3 minutes since Allen's cries had died down and, he wasn't moving. His son wasn't moving. He wanted to do something earlier, but didn't know how to. He was hoping none of this would happen. It seems like coming back to Allen so early, well maybe it wasn't a good idea afterall. As tears streamed down his face he finally broke down the wall and ran towards Allen.

Everyone else wanted to do so to, but only a few had the courage. Lenalee got free and ran over to him. komui was released and followed the same actions. Then Larae, Mana, Bak (reminder that all supervisors are there), Reever, Johnny, Tapp, and Russel. Everyone else just stared at the scene. Disbelieveing what just happened. Not only had Allen sacrificed himself, but they had to make him suffer until he died.

Miranda, Krowley, Timothy, Mei Ling, and Chaoji. Those named exorcists could no longer hold back their tears. As Neah got there he saw Allen's eyes slowly look at him. He was still alive. When Neah got on his knees he looked at Allen. Allen was smiling. How could he smile? At a time like this? Just how could he? Lenalee ran to the other side of Allen and got on her knees to.

She looked at his smile. Was he glad that he was dying? "Allen?" Lenalee asked.

His smile just grew. "Why? How could you? The whole point of me chosing to die was so I didn't have to see you or my brother die. So why?" Lenalee asked.

He was silent, but she knew he was still alive. For a moment until he would die. The rest of the group arrived, but stayed a bit away. "Answer me! If you weren't dying I'd be punching you." Lenalee said as she looked at him.

She heard a faint laugh. Was he losing his mind now that he was dying? Or was it his mask that was fading? They watched as Allen tried to lean up. He couldn't even get an inch off the ground. Lenalee put her one hand behind his head and another under his flat back. She lifted him up so that he was half way sitting up.

"Lenalee. I. . did it because I couldn't watch you die. Not for me. Your brother needs you and you need him. I'm not that cold-hearted. Not anymore. You. . you believed I could change. You were always there for me. You helped me as I tried to push you away." Allen stopped talking to cough up blood.

"But I. . . actually enjoyed your company wen you weren't nagging. You were annoying, but who am I to say that about you right now? Heh.. Probably because I was usually alone. That most likely the reason i acted the way I do. But I wouldn't change. I've been like this for to long. And then after the Earl said that about me. I thought you were going to let me die. Because it was actually true. I probably wouldn't of even cared, but maybe I would have. I don't know. I honestly don't know. I did this because I couldn't watch you die. Not after everything you did for me. This is me returning a favor. I chose to die for the same reason you chose to die yourself. I. . . " before Allen can finish he spent a few mintes hacking up more blood.

As it died down he looked at everyone. The last person he looked at was his father and Lenalee. He still smiled that twisted smile. How could he smile? "No. Allen you can't die. Not now. Not until I die. Allen!" Neah shouted as more tears came down the noah's face.

Allen's eyes closed as his body went limp. Lenalee put him down gently. Only a single tear fell from her face. She couldn't cry. Not now. Not until the noahs were gone. Neah stood. The two looked at each other. "You ready?" Lenalee asked him.

He nodded and soon Lenalee and Neah were attacking Tyki. The one who killed both exorcists today, but the reason of fighting him was Allen's death. They tried so many tactics to hurt him, but their anger held back their cool. They were acting foolish. If they didn't stop soon then they would die. So Kanda unsheathed Mugen and ran towards the noah.

As Kanda kept Tyki from phasing through Lenalee's heart Lenalee looked at him. "Kanda. Move!" Lenalee shouted.

"You damn idiots need to calm down! you are practically throwing your lives away! If you can't hold your anger back on the battlefield then you don't deserve to fight! Plus. . . .the beansprout's death would be meaningless." Kanda retorted.

Neah's eyes soften as his anger disappeared. Lenalee looked at all of the smirking noahs. They enjoyed everything! It was like they were watching a play. That's sickening. Kanda managed to push Tyki back and sheathe his sword. "What are you doing here? Why come now?" Neah demanded.

The Earl looked at his old friend. "Why my dear 14th. How rude. I thought you would want to see your precious family. At least that's what you called us before you killed everyone." he anwswered.

Neah glared at him. "But that's not the reason. It's not that hard to figure out. What you've been trying to hide. Yourisked your safety to save an exorcist. You could have gone many more years of hiding without us knowing, but you showed yourself just to save a lousy exorcist." the Earl said getting Neah's attention.

"What are you talking about?" Neah question further.

The Earl moved quickly over to Allen and picked him up roughly. "Allen. Sounds befitting. Also, a name you always wanted to name your son if you had one. Same with Lunissa. Funny how he has her eyes. Your hair. Both of your tempers for his personality. His face looks like yours. only younger. Give it a little longer I bet he could look almost exactly like you. I mean why wouldn't he? He is Lunissa's and _your _son. Allen Walker. What a befitting name." Earl responded.

Neah's tears came down faster. He knew where this was going. "So once we figured that out we knew we had to 'eliminate' Allen. Afterall he is the 14th son. Another Walker. Another troublesome person. He may seem like he doesn't care, but does. I mean how could a Walker not? They're really sensitive. Although that's to bad. I really like the boy." Road added.

"Including the fact that he is a noah's son and an accomadator. The reason why you had to rid of him when he was born. Not just because of us. You were strong, but not completely in control of your noah genes. So you couldn't touch, feel, comfort, do absolutely nothing as your son was born into this war. Afterall he had innocence in his arm. You could have killed him. So giving him away didn't sound so bad at the time. to bad he didn't like his life because a his father would have rather think he was an orphan and suffer." Tyki said.

"You see. Allen was wearing away as his life continued. He was an empty shell. He held everything inside himself. *Sigh* He's been in this fight since the day he was born. I bet Lunissa would be disappointed in you Neah. You let her die and now you let her dear son die. I wonder how she could ever forgive you. Even if you don't go to hell. Lunissa probably doesn't love you anymore. No, she hates you after everything that happened." Earl said making neah cry more.

Mana ran to his brother's side. "Ahhh. Mana. Nice to see you again. It would be an amazing reunion if only Lunissa was here." Sheryl commented.

"Shut up!" Neah ordered.

"You killed my parents. You killed my wife. and now. . now you have to kill my son! My family! My only family! One of the damn reasons I killed you basterds!" Neah said finally breaking down.

Lenalee felt pain in her heart. Neah was just like anyone else. "I haven't taken everything just yet Neah. You still have your sister and your dear brother. But how long will they last?" the Earl told him as he dropped Allen.

Everyone that wasn't an exorcist ran to him after the Earl walked closer to Neah. Only Leverrier stood in his place without moving. "So you're saying you planned Allen Walker's death?" Larae asked as she got closer to the Millenium Earl.

She stopped at the same time he did. He turned around to look at the blue haired girl crying. "You planned his death. You knew what would happen. You used Komui and Lenalee in your plan. You knew Lenalee wouldn't choose. You knew that Allen wouldn't let her die! You knew everything!" Larae shouted.

Everyone looked at the Earl's smile. Somehow the impossible grin got bigger. "Intelligent child. You are very smart. I believe you are Larae Trenning. You are going to be a scientist here no? Then you adopted brothers Derick and Tobin Trenning. They were suppose to be scientists as well. They are very smart to. But I have a question for you Larae. You all think Tyki made him suffer just now, but Larae, did hee? Or was his past worse?" the Earl questioned.

Larae didn't answer. She knew more about Allen's past then anything. He suffered so much from trauma. It grew as they seperated because he wouldn't tell anyone, but Larae something different in him when he was with his friends. Although she knew all this, Larae didn't know the answer. "I don't know." Larae admitted.

He laughed. When he stopped he looked at Neah. "Road you have a new doll." he said aloud as he turned around.

His head then turned to lenalee. "Oh goodie! I get the pretty exorcist." Road said overjoyed.

She soon got serious and her candles came back. She pointed them at Lenalee and let them fly after her. Lenalee ran and ran around. A few got destroyed, but came back. Lenalee was a target to candles. But then a horrible thought came to mind. She stopped. Everyone stared at her. She stopped right there letting the candles come after her. She was going to give up her life.

"Lenalee move!" Lavi shouted.

She didn't listen. Instead she stood there waiting for death. Then a bright green light appeared behind her. The candles disappeared as Road lost focus on her. everyone turned around to see the group surrounding Allen were dispersing. There where Allen lied dead, was blood, but also something more. The green light was coming from the air. It looked like green dust. It was moving around Allen slowly.

The dust soon lifted the boy into midair. Not even a second later the dust went into his chest and formed a left arm. His left arm that held innocence was back. The dust was Allen's innocence. "The innocence turned into dust particles. It wasn't destroyed. It's still here." Bak rambled.

Komui heard Hevlaska shouting not far off. He forgot that sector 7 was right beside the new chamber. "89%. . . .93%. . . .97%. . . 100%. Allen Walker has reached 100% once again." Hevlaska said.

"Again?" Bookman asked.

"Komui what does she mean?" Bookman asked.

"When Allen was on a mission he reached 100%. About 2 months after he arrive, but it soon depleaded. Even though it was decreasing in synchornization, he was strong. So that means. . . now that he's reached it again. . .it means Allen is alive." Komui answered leaving everyone astonished.

Leverrier was smirking. He had a new subject to work with. Or so he thinks. Everyone watched as Allen's right arm turned white like a clown, his left arm was gone. And what looked like a black tattoo was on his chest. As his cape covered his body Kanda saw something else. something that his right hand was holding. It was a huge sword.

Lenalee ran to Komui who was the closest to him. she saw Allen's eyes twitch. "Marie do you hear anything coming from Allen?" General Tiedoll asked.

Marie paid close attention. He could hear a faint heartbeat, but something else as well. It was like an angelic sound. Was it innocence? It had to be because as the light slowly dimenished so did the noise. Now he could hear Allen's heartbeat clearly as his feet landed on the ground. "His heart is beating. He is alive." Marie answered.

Neah and Mana looked at him. Smiles growing. "Allen." Neah muttered.

Allen's eys were opening. soon his silver-blue eyes could be seen by all. "Im. . .impossible!" Tyki stammered.

That was the least of their worries. As Tyki approached Allen he created a black orb. He had to finish his job, but didn't think much of anything. Allen looked up at him. He found it hard to breath. "If your heart won't stop then I'll let die from not having any air." Tyki stated as his 'dark' side came out.

Allen stared at him, but soon returned the smirk. Tyki saw Allen lift his right arm and saw something he would've of never expected. He was so shocked by the sword he didn't notice Allen had kicked him until his back hit a wall outside his orb. When his orb disappeared everyone saw Allen holding a huge sword. Smirking and his cape was ready to attack any enemy that wanted to attack him.

Allen ran over to Tyki and put the sword in his chest. When he brought it out he was a yard away. Road ran to her uncle. She looked sober. "Lord millenium, Tyki. . Tyki's noah. It's disappearing." Road stated as she cried on Tyki's chest.

"What!" The noah family shouted.

When the noahs looked at Allen they all backed away. They had a bad feeling. They felt afraid of him, but not because what he did to Tyki. because his aura was like their own Millenium Earl. Tyki opened his eyes. He patted Road's head. She looked ready to attack Allen even though she was scared.

"No Road. If I die, then I die." Tyki told her as he pushed her off of him.

And in time to. Because Allen gave another attack and his ashen skin turned white. His hair turned to a normal brown. "Joyd." Earl whispered.

Everyone sensed the Earl's anger and backed off. "Lero." He said.

Lero turned into a black sword. The same sword as Allen. He then attacked Allen. As a battle was fought between the two everyone watched to scared to move. Allen was just as strong, but the Earl was far above his power. The Earl pushed him into a wall, into the floor, and finally pushed him into Lenalee.

Allen fell on top of her, but got up and helped her. He was panting and his blush still there. He was still sick, but well. "Wisely!" the Earl shouted.

Wisely appeared behind Allen. When Allen turned around he touched his forehead. "He''ll die in his past!" he said.

**The End. What do you think? Please leave a review. Next chapter should be up soon, but it might be late. Well later than usual. I don't know. Thanks! Yan Luna4373**


	17. Into The Past Part 1

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen**

**Chapter 17**

**Into The Past **

**Part 1**

A black mist surrounded everyone in the room as demon eye Wisely used his 'tricks' on Allen. Next thing you see Allen crumbling to the floor innocence deactivated and a weird eye on his forehead. Wisely finally had him. He moved over to his family as they surrounded him to make sure nothing happens. "I want you to make him happy, but I want everything to fall in the end. I will not leave this place until he is dead or mentally insane from his trauma." The Earl ordered.

Wisely nodded. "Kanda didn't Wisely do the same thing to you when they attacked the american branch?" Johnny asked.

"The beansprout is in danger, but we can't do anything. He has to be strong enough on his own with this one." Kanda replied.

Lenalee ran over to the body and shook him. "Allen. Allen. No matter what I won't leave your side. Not until it's over." Lenalee told him.

Suddenly images appeared all around them. It showed a boy around 5 or 6. With light brown hair. It was Allen. As a child. "Lenalee you shouldn't watch his past. especially not his bad memories. It's not a goo-" Larae was cut off by Allen's sweet voice.

**Memeories. . . . . . . . **

"Where are we going?" Allen asked as he got in the carriage.

"Saint's Kids. Another orphanage. You don't have to stay here any longer you demon." a man replied.

Allen looked at his feet. He stayed silent. His eyes didn't move. Not even to look at the man. After a few hours the carriage stopped. "We're here Mr. Clinley." the driver announced.

The two got out of the carriage. "This time, stay here for awhile." the man ordered as he and little Allen approched a door in the darkness, only to be guided by the moonlight.

"Hello Mr. Clinley! I take it that this is the boy. What's his name?" a woman said cheerfully.

"Haven't got one." Allen answered.

"His grammar some work. So we shall call you. . . . uh. . .Vorgal." she told Allen.

Allen looked at her with distain. "That's the best you'll get here. I'd take it for now. Besides it means angel in ancient brithish. (not really)" she said to him as they walked in.

When they got inside the building many eyes stared at Allen. Kids from the ages of 3 to 17 were in the main hall. The lights were off and Allen knew they were telling scary stories. Everyone smiled. "Kids this is a newcomer. He didn't have a name so I just came up with one for him. Please don't make fun of him because of it. This is Vorgal. The name is only temporaily." the woman informed.

The boys in the room snickered as the girls awed. Allen felt a blush forming on his face. Go ahead Vorgal, take a seat anywhere. We're telling stories right now. A saturday tradition. And Vorgal I'm Nancia." Nancia said to him.

(Allen will be called Vorgal in this until further notice.)

Vorgal walked over to the crowd on the floor. He found the nearest one to the corner wall. He wans't a people person. He got used to not getting to close to anyone. Because after everyone saw his arm they always changed. "Hiya! I'm Izzy and this is my brother Izreal. Nice to meet you Vorgal." Izzy whispered.

Vorgal looked at her. Slowly a smile formed. but maybe this time it won't happen. "I guess my name is Vorgal for now. Nice to meet you Izzy. Izreal." Vorgal said happily.

Soon though his smile disappeared and his face frightened. He was interested in the story, but scared to death. "And then the werewolf came out from behind the bushes and grabbed him! Polo (?) was dragged into the den where he was tortured and eaten alive! After an investagation no one found anything. The case was unsloved. The only thing that proved Polo once was. . were his bones and blood. The case was a mystery and forever will be. But who will be the next vitim of the great wolf man. It's said he still roams around here waiting until a sweet child who knows nothing because he is so foolish, appears. So watch out or he just might snatch you! The end." brother Fred finished story with a smile and Vorgal was shaking.

"No more scary stories for me. I can't believe I. . I. . " Vorgal was interrupted by Izzy sneaking up behind him and grabbed his legs and he fell to the floor.

He screamed for a minute until he heard laghter. "You scream like a girl!" a boy stated.

Vorgal blushed. It was true. He did. He didn't know why, but he hoped it wouldn't last forever. The next few days were fine as Vorgal played with his new friends. Izzy and Izreal. He gained some and lost some. Some were just bullies and bullied him for no reason, but they soon would. "Wait up Izzy! Izzy!" Vorgal shouted as he ran through the bushes.

When he got out he saw his friends and smiled. Although they couldn't say the same as fear laid in their eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked.

He took a step forward and they backed off. "Stay away from us you. . .you . . freak!" Izreal shouted.

Nancia came running out when she heard kids shouting, crying, and when she heard rocks being thrown. She arrived at a crowd of children with almost every single kid there, but the one in the middle, he was unmistakeable. "Stop it this instance!" Nancia commanded as her voice rised.

The crowd looked at her. "Get him out of here now sister Nancia! He's a freak! A demon! He belongs in hell with the devil!" Kids all around shouted.

Vorgal had tears streaming down his face. It has happened again. He knew better, but he always had to get close. Just when. . . just when he thought everyone was different from the others. vorgal's name changed to monster, freak, and even devil's child. Nancia was furious. She walked up to Vorgal, but was soon frozen in place. His arm. . .it was red. A demon's arm. . . he really was a demon. "I want you out of this orphanage this moment!" Nancia said bitterly.

He stepped back, but soon dashed down a path and off the property. He walked through the streets. Alone, cold, and hungry. "I know better, but yet I continue to get close. I keep telling my bloody self not to do so, but _noooo_. I just have to. *sniff* Well I'm done! I'm tired of this damn shit! I mine as well speak my daft of an acent. I suddenly feel dicky." Allen told himself as he held his stomach.

"what are you doing here freak?" questioned.

"Again. Should've of figured. You can't stay anywhere for a bloody week. Let's go." said harshly.

Soon they were off to another orphanage then another and another. And with each one he left, the more of and arsehole he became. So about 2 years later Allen arrived at 'Greggy's Home for Children'. "I'm going you fucking duffer! Shut the bloody hell up!" 9 year old Allen shouted.

"Stop saying bloody hell! That's all you've been saying since two freaking years ago!" Mr. Clinley retorted.

Allen walked into an orphanage frown planted on his face. He was no longer kind, sweet, girl screaming boy. He no longer blushed or got embarassed. He was a cruel child. "The freak is back Diana. Looks like they couldn't get rid of him. Guess we're stuck with the monster for now." a woman told another.

"Your stupid room is where it was last. Don't worry you'll fit in. . . . when you're dead." Diana added as he went up the stairs.

He opened the last door in the back of the hall. He stopped when he saw a girl and two boys in the room. "Who are you? Our new roomie. Oh dog's bollocks! I'm Larae!" Larae said.

Allen flinched. "Don't quit your day job. Also I don't care. You can rott in a fire and I would watch you burn." Allen responded as he closed the door.

"What's that suppose to mean?" the three asked.

Allen went over to an empty bed next to the closet. "In other words, just the hell up! Your fake accent is horrendous. Now get stuffed!" Allen scoffed.

"Whoa! You got a nice fake accent english man. How'd you learn such a beautiful british accent." Larae mused as the two boys left.

"You're so gormless. Get before I grem on you." Allen replied.

(Wanted to let you know Allen and a few others will be using british accents. If you are wondering what one means just ask.)

"Just so you know I know exactly what you're saying. I grew up in Britain, but do not have a wonderful british accent, but yours is the most smashing!" Larae told him.

"Shut up! My accent is so stupid! And for your information girlie, I'm a brit. Not an english man." Allen said as he lied down.

"British accents are cool. Not _stupid_." Larae retorted.

"HA! Cry me a river." said the boy.

"You're such a wanker you." Larae stated.

He sat up real face with a fake surprised face. "Why i would never asume you'd be the type to use such a language. My oh my. You know what? You have a bad way to state the obvious." he layed back down.

She sat right beside him and looked at him. She smiled as her eyes shined from the light. "So your my new brother kid. So what's your name?" Larae asked.

"Dunno. Never had one and needn't need one." he answered.

"Poor grammar. Age? You don't know? So you're one of those orphans. Sorry. Must be harsh. But don't worry! I'm here for you. You are now my roomie and my baby brother! Okay? So we need to work on your name and grammar. Also, that temper and your manners need work. We can talk about that later. Right now let's talk about your super duper accent britty. It's so amazing! I wish I could apeak like you." and Larae rambled on and on for hours.

**Order...**

Everyone looked at Larae. Lenalee wiped away a tear that streamed down her face everytime some terrible happen, but knew the worst has yet to come. "What? I ws obsessed with the brit's accent. I loved them. Hard to explain." Larae said sheepisly.

"Allen was sweet before. Then he changed. I can see why he acted like he did at the time, but did he change for you Larae?" Komui asked in a low voice.

"Not to much. He left just as he was losing his temper. Oh what a temper he had and still has, but now it's worse." Larae replied.

**Memories...**

"Oh shut up! all you do is waffle! And worst part is. . . it's all rubbish! The accent is rubbish. Age is rubbish. Names are rubbish! My bloody accent is the most rubbish of them all." the boy finally lost it.

"Oh gee. I think I really overdid it. You use bloody and rubbish alot though. Wait a minute. How would you know that I was talking about all that? You were listening weren't you, ya wanker?" Larae questioned.

The boy looked the other way. He had to admit to himself that he was listening. "Truth be told?" he asked not even thinking.

She nodded. "No one ever talked to me this much or complimented me on my accent girlie. I listened without thinking because you'll soon change on me. You won't want me around or want to talk to me. So I suggest you leave me alone for the better good." his words were harsh, but they were kind.

Larae couldn't explain it. He was rude, mean, the wanker, in her opinion, and barely speaks unless it's cruel words. Larae though, could feel something in him. He wasn't a bad person. He was nice, but a jerk. She sighed. "No I won't. I'm different to if that's what you're talking about. I have a habit of jabbering at the jaw. I also have crystal blue eyes and blue hair. Everyone calls me strange, but i like it. Also, they like me." Larae disagreed.

"Yeah right. That's what they all say. What makes you any different?" Allen responded.

"Because I don't judge people as much as others do. You remember those boys that were in here? I consider them my older brothers. Those two are actually related and are freaky. Their personality changes alot. Sure they are judgmental, but alone and scared. They just want to fit in and feel belonged. So I stick with them through thick and thin. But you, now that you're in this room you are part of my family." Larae told him.

He glared at her. "Don't you _dare _glare at me you nitwit. You were placed in the back. Where the most unwanted or most dislike, yada yada, come to. So you are like me and Derick and Tobin. We're family and forever will be. Nothing less;Nothing more. Got that? And I promise you I will find you a name. I will stay with you until the end of time. unless you can prove me wrong." Larae finished.

Allen stood there shocked and looked at her incredulously. "Fine girlie. I'll tell you what. You keep your promise and I promise to protect you for eternity. And maybe consider you my sister, BUT, no more; no less. Got that?" Allen replied.

"Yes sir ree." Larae said.

"Dinner time!" Diana shouted.

Larae ran out of the room starved. "She just might be different." Allen said while smiling.

Immediately he shook his head. "No! They are all the same. That reminds me, I need to cool down on my accent. She's way to obsessed with it. that girlie twit. Shit! I'm doing it again. I will not go through this. NO way in bloody hell!" As he rambled on to himself others stared.

They had no idea what he was talking about. So it was awkward. When he arrived at the dinning room he got his food, but sat in the corner on the floor. He hates to eat at the table. PLus the people already told him not to disturb the others to much or _else_. He didn't know what they had planned, but he didn't want to find out.

Larae noticed the new kid sitting by himself on the floor. No one else even cared. Some shot dirty looks at him or looked scared of him. So she hopped off the chair and walked over to him and sat on the floor beside him. Derick and Tobin soon followed. The brunet didn't even bother to look at them. He just ate until everything was gone.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly.

"To give you accompany. You look lonely you wanker." Larae answered.

"Stop calling me that." he ordered.

"Tell me my name. Then I will. I liked to see if you were actually paying attention." Larae compromised.

"No girlie. Just be glad you just get girlie, girlie. Now leave me be." Allen said,

"Now, that would just break our deal Carl." Larae replied.

"Hate the name Carl. Don't call me it." he retorted.

"How about Harald? Harry? Lenny? Poppy? Guppy? Ooh how about Rodney?" Tobin suggested.

"What are you? Brain dead? Those ideas are so idioctic." the brunet answered.

"Okay, we also got Fred, Josh, Arthur, Bob, Bobby, George, Larry, Dan, Mart, Jared? Those ones are normal names." Derick tried.

"No way in bloody hell. Darn it! I said it again." small Allen replied.

"Well there's other names. Walter? No. To well, not good enough for you. Hmmm. . . Jacob or Damian?" Larae asked.

The chesnut haired boy rolled his eyes. Larae looked at him and stared and stared. "Give me time. I can think of a name for you. I promise. And I always keep my promise." Larae declared.

"That's true!" Tobin said happily.

"She's never once broke a promise." Derick added.

"Oh bees knees. That's sounds so smashing. Yeah. I really don't care. I don't even want to hang out with you. So since you can't get the hint. I don't want to hang out with you." the boy got up and left.

He slowly walked away from everyone. Up the stairs, down the hall, and the last door. An easy route. One he can't get lost on. When he got to his room he got into bed and layed down. There was no longer anylight. Only the moon's light. His only light. He covered himself with the blankets. "Everyone is the same. They're kind at first, but they always, always change on me. Why would she be any different?" he asked himself.

It was silent. Nothing could be heard from uupstairs. Only laughter from downstairs. "Everyone is so happy and intuned with their lives that they never notice anything. How many people suffer in this? How many are damned? Who's good? Who's bad? BUt why do they overreact over an arm? Just a red arm? I've never done anything to hurt anyone or to harm anyone. Not intentionally. So why are they scared? Why? So many questions, never an answer. I just want a life. I wish I was just a normal kid. A normal person. That's all I am, but I'm different because of an arm. That's all." he said to nothing.

The door opened and Larae stepped in. "Hello my new brother!" Larae greeted.

He didn't reply. She was to tired to argue with him this time and just went to bed. The bed right next to Allen's. "I guess i start teaching you manners in the morning wanker." Larae uttered.

"Don't call me that." he ordered.

"Don't call me girlie." Larae countered.

"No." he answered.

"Then you're stuck with wanker." said Larae.

**Noon...**

"Hey wanker! Get up! It's noon. You skipped breakfeast. Come on you can't sleep all day." Tobin, derick, and Larae tried to wake him.

"I con do whatever I want." was their only response.

Suddenly Derick smirked. "I'll be right back." then he ran out of the room.

After 5 minutes he came back with a bowl of icy water. He walked over to the sleeping boy and poured it all over his head since it was leaning off of the bed. And just like that he shot up like lightning. "You are dead Derick." Tobin told him.

"Uh. . . . good morning." Derick said sheepishly.

Allen looked furious. He got up and was about to punch Derick in the face when Larae got in the way. He stopped right there. 'Why didn't you hit me?" Larae asked confused.

"Move." Allen seethed.

"No.. . . . wait did you stop because you don't have the courage. Or is it that you are to ki-" Larae couldn't finish because the door slammed behind them.

He had walked out on them. "How rude." they chorused.

Allen was walking outside. He walked to a big pond with a tree beside it. He sat in the shade. He relaxed and hoped no one would disturb him. but how wrong it was to think that. A boy that looked like he was 13 came over to him. "You're back? Just great." he said with a cold voice.

"And you're still here. Figures. I wouldn't expect any normal person to ever want you as their kid." he countered.

The kid was red in the face from anger. He walked over to him picked the kid up. "At least I'm normal and not a freak!" he said as he threw him in the pond.

Lucky for Allen it was the shallow part. Allen got out of the water. The older boy stared him down. He grabbed a pocket knife from his jacket. Allen just stared at it. When he tried to cut him he just moved to the side, but his left sleeve was completely cut off. Several other kids stared at him with horror and fear. Others just ame over to help the bully. Soon Allen had cuts and bruises.

When Larae arrived with Tobin and Derick he was on the ground, eyes shadowed, and was staring at his feet. He was about to be punched in the fae again when Larae stepped in front of him. The kids stop instantly. "Move Larae!" one of them commanded.

"No! He is my friend and my new brother. You have to go through me to get to him." Larae told them.

"Look at his arm. He's a monster. A demon. This freak doesn't belong here. Not here, not in america, not even in hell. He needs to die and suffer and never be remembered." the one who started the fight told her.

Larae looked at his arm, but her reaction was different. There was no fear, no horror, no disbelief. Instead there was amusment, happiness, but then anger. "I see nothing wrong with it! It's just an arm. You can't rely on an arm to tell you who he is. An arm is an arm. Just because it's different doesn't mean he is a demon. It makes him unique and cool. Not everyone is the same. And if you depend on looks to judge others then I'm a freak to. So leave him alone! Leave my brother alone!" Larae shouted.

Everyone stood there disbelieving what they just heard. "But he's a monster. How could you stand up for a monster?" some random kid asked.

"No he is not a monster. Besides he's my wanker of a brother. He may not be as kind as others, but he ain't no monster. He hasn't killed anyone. He doesn't eat humans. He is just a boy. Just another kid like you and me." Larae answered.

Everyone left the two. Tobin and Derick stared at them. Tobin with hatred and Derick with fear. "He is not human. He is a demon Larae. Leave him alone." Tobin demanded.

Larae couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No." Larae told him and walked up to Allen.

He stared at the blue haired girl. He swallowed and stood up. "Why?" he asked.

"Why what? If you consider yourself a demon then I have to knock some sense into you. You are only different from others. Besides I think your arm looks awesome!" Larae stated as she touched hiss left arm and examined it.

And for the first time in a long time, he blushed. For what reason he didn't know, but he did. "St . . stop it!" he said as he moved his arm to his side.

"Fine. Let's get to know each other a little more." Larae replied smiling.

The two sat at the pond discussing many things. Past, hobbies, and much more. They spent a few more days doing the same thing at the same spot. Although many of the staff members were ounishing her for nothing. Larae felt like she was in heaven. She felt like she was with her family once again. She learned some new things and traits about the biy to, but she couldn't distinguish weather or not if he was happy. It was hard to figure him out.

"Okay! Now that I've said my hobbies and all it is now your turn." Larae announced.

He stared at her. "I got nothing to tell." he answered.

She saw his crappy mood go down. His frown deepen and his eyes had so much anger, but so much pain and despair. "How about Vorgal? That is a nice name." Larae said while accidently bringing back a bad memory.

He eyeballed her. "No." Allen squawked.

It was quiet for a bit. "Allen." the 9 year old said.

"What?" he asked.

"After spending some time with you I figured out a name for you. Two to be exact, but you shot down the last one. So it's Allen. Allen. the name suits you." she smiled at him.

A look of happiness spread across his face and she knew it was right. Allen lost his tough guy mask. "Allen. .I..I. . like the name. Thank you." he thanked.

Larae looked shocked by his change in attitude. "Allen do you have a dream?" Larae questioned.

"A dream?" Allen wondered.

"Yeah! Like if you had one wish what would it be?" Larae asked.

He looked deep in thought. "Uh. . .I guess it would be accepted into a real family. For the real me. You to. I would want you there to." Allen answered.

"Aww. . . .you aren't as cold as you make everyone think! Just yesterday you were calling me werido! See people can change." Larae adored.

Allen's head sun around to the other direction. "Che, twerp. I just answered the damn question girlie." Allen said while crossing his arms.

"If you're not going to say my name at least say friend instead of girlie." she ordered.

"Hmph! I do what I want." Allen replied.

Young Allen kept moving his eyes back and forth between the ground and Larae who was smalling a flower. Allen would've smiled, but she looked at him. "Can I ask you something?" Allen asked going back to kind Allen.

"You just did Allen." Larae stated.

Allen glared at her and she laughed. "How cute Allen! Besides i was just joking. Go ahead." Larae said.

"Why are you always with me? By hanging out with me you are losing your friends. Now no one likes you and the sisters and headmaster are trying to punish you for it." Allen asked while looking at her in the eyes.

She stared into a pool of gray orbs. "Hmmm. . .because I want a true friend. You may not show it, but you care. You're a good person and one day you'll show your true, happy self. Plus Allen you remind me of my older brother before he died." Larae answered.

"Brother? Like related brother?" Allen asked.

She nodded. "I just arrived in this orphanage a year ago. Just after my brother and my parents were murdered. I could never forget that image. It's stained into the back of my mind. I watched my family die. I always wonder why and even how I'm alive. It's been only one year and the memory is still just so painful." Larae said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Allen gazed at her. She was crying. "Allen. That was the name of my brother. He is just so much like you. I bet if he was still alive and was your age again. . .then I could only tell you apart by looks." she said.

Allen looked at her with sad eyes. He watched as the flower fell to the ground. He stood up. Walked over to her and sat down beside her. He brought her into a hug. He had seen many others to this to their sad friends and family members, but this was his first time. "Al .. Allen?" she asked.

He just continued to huig her and rubbed her back a bit. "I don't know what it's like to lose a family. I don't know what it's like to have a family. You're the closest thing I have ever had as a sister. Even if you are chatter box. You are still brill. You also kept your promises. So I'll keep mine. I will protect you no matter what. I know it sounds strange, but I will. Plus I promised to cinsider you my sister. I never made a promise and I don't feel like breaking them. Afterall a deal is a deal is it not?" Allen said soothingly.

**Order...**

"Oh my freaking god! did Allen . .did he. . no way. . he just. . . he just. . " Lavi stuttered.

"Comforted Larae." Suman finished.

"I was surprised to see Allen again. he had gotten so cruel. Worse than he was before." Larae said aloud.

"Larae. Allen wasn't the only one who suffered." Lenalee told her.

"Yes that is true. BUT I got over my problems. Where as Allen hasn't." Larae replied.

"Shhh! Allen's life is getting good!" Road said shutting them up.

She was the only other person who could go into memories besides Wisely. Many people shot glares at her. "Shut up! You're the one messing with my son's past. So don't tell us to shut up Dreams!" Neah shouted.

She just stuck her tongue out. "Stop your bickering! Everyone was always wondering about his past now just watch. Or I will kill you personally." the Earl said to intent on the memories.

The exorcists stared at him. Leverrier then spoke up. "If you think killing this exorcist is going to bring us into chaos then you are wrong. One exorcist is all. We still have plenty of them." Leverrier said not caring at all.

The noahs stared at him. "Nothing has changed in your family. You are just like your ancestors Malcom." the Earl told him.

Leverrier ignored him. Reever, Johnny, Komui, Mana, Neah, Larae, and the rest of the exorcists all watched as more images appeared. They told themselves they were ready for whatever was next, but Larae knew that they weren't. Some of them wouldn't be able to handle it. She didn't even know all of his memories. Still, she knew enough and she couldn't even stand them. Mostly because she was part of those memories.

**The End! Hope you like it! Just to give you a heads up the next chapter will finish Allen's memories. Thanks for reading. I hope you will review. Thanks!**

**Sincerely,**

**Yan Luna4373**


	18. Into The Past Part 2

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen**

**Chapter 18**

**Into the Past**

**Part 2**

**Warning: This chapter is very sad. Sorry for those who don't like tragedies. Promise the next chapter will be better.**

**Memories. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 1 and a half years later ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ **

"Allen! Allen! Come on! WHy are you even hiding?" Larae asked with a sigh.

Allen peeped through the closet door. Larae walked into the bedroom. He was not in the mood to talk. Especially because Larae wanted him to learn how to dance. He was not the dancing type. Well he was actually quite good when he used to be interested when he was younger, but things change. He hated dancing now.

He tried to close the closet door and the door ended up creaking. Larae got up from her spot. She ran to the closet just to smile at the brunet. "Found ya! I win. Now we are going to be late Allen. Let's go!" Larae dragged him out of the closet.

"No! I do not want to! Go to tobin or Derick. Cheers!" Allen said while getting his arm free.

"What? No. You are going to ballroom dance with me weather you like it or not." Larae ordered.

"I'm not going to dance you bitch." Allen shouted.

She stepped on his foot. "What you mouth Allen. Now you will dance or else." she threatened.

"Or else? What in the world could you do to me girlie? Huh?" Allen questioned.

She stared into his silvery orbs. "Or else I'll call you Ally. Now be a gentlmen." Larae answered.

"You're bunging me! I would rather bonk someone." Allen responded.

Larae looked at him. She rubbed her ears. "Allen! You are like 12! You are to young to even think of. . of. . Allen!" Larae lectured.

She stepped on his foot again. he started to hop in one place while holding his sore foot. "Bung or not. You owe me. And don't say you don't. I just saved your sorry bum from getting into to much trouble last week. Besides i want to dance with my baby brother Ally!" Larae beamed.

"STOP callin me that!" Allen commanded.

"Then dance with me. I really want to learn how to. Pwease. Oh pretty pwease." Larae begged with a child's pouty face and sounded like one.

"You wouldn't want to disappoint me now would you Ally?" Larae asked while getting serious.

They stared and glared at each other for a moment. 'you're not going to let this go are you?" he asked.

She smirked. "Thought so. Fine, but only for an hour. No more than an hour." Allen caved.

She smiled happily as she dragged him down stairs and into a large room that was almost empty. Mr. Kenfolds was teaching the orphans how to ballroom dance. He has been for the last week and allen tried his best to not get involved. Oh how well that worked out. When Mr. Kanfolds positioned them Allen looked at her eyes. They were so different. Just like his.

His eyes though were described as silvery, gray, gray-blue, silver-blue, or silvery-gray. And so on. Larae usually used the ones said though. Her favorite was silver-gray. Allen's though, was silver-blue. which was her second favorite. 'Those are the main two. The way most people describe them as. Everyone also says tha-' Allen's thoughts were cut of by Larae.

"Allen you're dazing off." Larae stated.

She looked at his feet. He wasn't even paying attention, but when the music came on he started dancing. He was better then Mr. Kenfolds. And he was a professinal. "How did you dance so well?" larae questioned as Tobin, Derick, Allen, and her self were going to bed.

"That was quite good. I was so shocked to see you dance like that Al. . . I mean freak." Tobin compliemented and insulted.

Allen looked at him questionable. For the last few days they were bullying him. Which was normal. what wasn't normal was that he was being nice to him to. Well a little. "Yeah that was amazing! How did you learn? Or were you forced to? Hmm?" Dercik asked.

He was doing the same, but the bullying stopped with him. Why were they acting different? Allen was so confused hat he forgot to answer. "Allen. Yohoo. _Al_-len?" Larae said while waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh right. I used to love dancing. I was different and stupid at the time. I grew to hate it and don't like it anymore." Allen answered as he got on his bed.

He put his arms on the window sill then layed his head on them. He was staring at the luminous moon. It was a full moon tonight and was a sight to behold. Allen stared and stared. He was silent in his moon gazing entrallment. "Allen? what's your favorite thing in the world?" Larae queried.

For the first time ever, Larae saw him smile. Not a smirk or grin nor a fake smile he used once in awhile. Not even close. This smile warmed her heart. It was a happy smile. Allen's real smile. "The moon. It so captivating." Allen answered.

"Never thought you could say that about something or more precisely, to anyone. Now I just have to wait for the later to be done." Larae teased with a simper smile.

"Why? It's just a. . . what is it exactly?" Derick asked the others.

"It looks like a humongous gray rock in the sky. Diana likes to call it a star. She says it proper instead of a huge rock. so it is just like the sun. I think. I don't remember. That was like four years ago." Tobin replied.

"What do you hate the most in this world? what you hate so much you know you will hate it for the rest of your bloody life." Derick questioned.

Allen's smile died down. He now looked really disturbed almost scared. "Black. Emptyness. Large overshadows. I hate night time. Just because of the dark. I hate it!" Allen admitted.

"Black and emptyness. They are another word for darkness. Or for what your are talking about-" Larae was cut off.

"Absolute darkness. It. . it's the only thing. . I'm scared of. i mean truly scared. I can get over other things, but I've always been scared of the dark. It reminds me of nothingness. That's what it feels like in my life. Like I'm in complete darkness for eternity. Nothing to guide me. No light not even a flicker. Just a black hole sucking me in." Allen explained.

"But your favorite color is black. I don't get it." Derick told him.

"That's because that's the only thing I really see. I always feel alone, unloved, dead, not real. The only thing that reminds me that I'm alive is the pain. Just the constant pain. It doesn't matter if it's a wound or emotional. I get so confused on life. I sometimes have a hard time telling dreams from reality. I go in circles. Over and over again. A never ending cycle." Allen said in a monotone voice.

"Allen you are not alone. You are loved and nothing will happen to you. Not how you are thinkng. You just have to be patient. Life may seem hard and there may be times when you want to give up, but you can't. Allen don't ever lose faith in yourself." Larae said.

Allen looked at her. "You want me to change. To be kinder and nice. I can't go back to that kind of lifestyle. Even if I tried. Besides here is a reason behind the moon. For me at least." Allen replied.

"What's that?" Tobin asked curiously.

"When I needed a light the most it was there. I once ran away from an orphanage at night. Alone in the bitter cold. I was only guided by the moon. The light shone in on my life and makes me happy. I don't show it, but it's one of the things I hope to see. It helped me when I needed it. it was there and saved my life from turning into a popsicle." Allen answered while gazing at the moon.

"Glad to hear that." Larae said quietly.

The boys stared at him. They felt terrible now. It was written on their face. "I told you Allen was the same. He's just like you and me. he just suffered longer. he is alone and needs help. I'm going to be there for him until the day I die. And I mean it." Larae told the boys in a whisper.

Allen just barely heard it and felt warn inside. He finally had a family. Although he would never say that aloud just like that.

**Order...**

"How sweet. Larae I really like you now. You're just so kind." Lavi said childishly while hugging her.

"She did the right thing. Allen was very lucky." General Yeagar commented.

"It's so _beautiful_ and sad at the same time." General Tiedol added.

"This is boring." General Zokalo stated rudely.

"But is important. Vital information. That is if he lives through this." Leverrier said.

Everyone tried to ignore that comment. "So does this mean he is afraid of the dark? Still?" Cross asked.

"Wow you were paying attention marian. That's something new." Cloud exaggerated.

"I don't know." Larae told him.

"I don't get it." Komui said aloud.

"What is it you don't get supervisor?" Bookman asked formally.

"These memories are consider sad, but they are also very pleasant compared to what we have heard and seen with some. They are trying to break Allen's mind. But how are they going to do that?" Komui responded.

"The answer is simple. Bring him up. Then bring him down." Road said as she cared for Tyki.

"His noah isn't completely gone. It looks like it was just sealed away." Road said to her family.

"Phew, we didn't lose him." Sheryl said relieved.

Lenalee was on the verge of crying from happiness, sadness, pity, and understanding. She felt the same sometimes, but with what? Everyone noticed her quietness. "Lenalee?" Reever said with concern.

"I just need to see the rest before anything else. this is the oly way to know him. To understand him. Also, I need to know if he'll be alright. Even if we're not suppose to know." Lenalee told him as she watched more memories go by.

She watched as Allen was beatened, bullied, sad, happy, loved, and much more. She had to know.

**Memories...**

"Come on Allen. We're going to get a free day of this orphanage. The other kids are going to the park with Diana, Jocab, and Henry. We're going too." Larae said to him as he walked out of the door slowly.

"If it wasn't your birthday I wouldn't even be going or be up. It's way to early twit." Allen told her.

"It 9:30 am. And don't call me twit. It's my birthday!" Larae ordered.

"Exactly. Oh and my bad. Birthday twit. You are full of beans today. What's with that?" Allen asked as they walked down the streets in a double line.

Larae smiled and giggled. "You haven't used your accent in awhile wanker. So how do feel this fine morning Allen?" she asked.

"Hunky-dory. Hmmm. . . " Allen hummed to himself in thought.

"Okay, so what are you humming about?" she asked.

"You're 13 now and your knockers are still small." Allen answered while looking at her.

She blushed. Both of fury and embarassment. She then stepped on his foot and kneed him in the privates. "That's rude and plain wrong! How dare you say that to me Allen." Larae said while shouting slightly.

Allen stood in his spot for a minute as derick and Tobin laughed. Lucky Allen it wasn't that hard of a kick. He just felt umcomfortable with walking and staggered a bit. When they got to the park she was excited once again and dragged Allen to the swings. "Push me. I need a boost for a little bit." Larae ordered.

He just went along with it. she sat on the swing and pushed her back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. He sighed. He stopped when she gave him permission. He didn't even know why agreed. He jumped on the next one and pumped his legs back and forth. He was soon going up high and coming back down low. It felt like he was flying.

The soft breeze lingered on his skin. It was calming. He stopped swinging though when he heard loud coughing. He looked to his right to see Larae struggling to hold onto the swing. He got off his swing and looked at her. he knew she was going to fall, but just didn't know when and where.

He got behind her and forcfully stopped the swing from moving. Larae then fell to the dusty gound coughing up a storm. "Hey you alright? Girlie? Hey!" Allen could feel panic course through his body.

He couldn't move when he saw her having a hard time breathing and was sucking in air. Tobin and Derick ran to their elders. When they got there Henry picked Larae up and ran to the hospital only a block away. when Allen processed everything he ran down the streets until he caught up to him.

Worry was evident on Allen's face. He now felt something hurt inside of him. It wasn't a physical. It was something else.

When the doctors took her Allen secretly followed, but was stopped at the door to the room. He couldn't go in there. He knew he wasn't allowed in. So he stayed out of the room and paced in circles outside the room. It felt like forever when the doctors came out. Allen heard them talking to his three elders.

"This child had an asthma attack. It's something that makes it harder for someone to breath and gives them pain. leading to coughing, wheezing, and sharp pain in the chest. The details of asthma wil be given to you later in a packet. I'm sure you've heard of this, but the child doesn't have to be born with it. They can just get it. She will have to take medication and use an inhaler for awhile. Keep an eye on her. If she shows any signs of this happening again then bring her back. Also you will need someone to watch over her constantly to be positive. I would also like to point out that she can lose her asthma if treated properly. So take care of her. She came to so close to death today." as he continued to talk to Allen's elders he snuck in te room.

Larae was sleeping blissfully. She had a machine on her face giving he air. Allen looked at her with solemn eyes. He had noticed her acting strange for a few days, but today she was so full of life. He would've never expected this. Not with Larae. Allen saw a chair beside her bed and hopped on it. He sat and stared emotionless. He didn't know how to react. He just didn't know.

Allen spent hours upon hours beside her. He didn't sleep that night either. He just sat there. As the sun rose Larae's eyes flickered open. Allen was startled when saw the tiny movement. "Allen where are we?" Larae asked.

Tobin and Derick walked up to the bed. He didn't even realize they were there. He hadn't noticed a thing nor heard a sound. "You're in the hospital Larae. You had an asthma attack. That's what the doctor said. How are you feeling?" Allen said softly.

She leaned up in her bed. "You said my name." she mused.

"You almost died." Allen told her.

"Well I feel fine. Just a little bit of chest pain." Larae said aloud.

"That's good to hear. Did you know you had asthma?" Allen asked.

"No. But my mother had it. I never got it like they expected. Guess we were wrong." Larae mumbled, but looked down.

"Larae?" Derick said with much concern.

"But I don't think I have asthma. This is how my mother started out like. It's a disease similiar to asthma, but not quite." larae said with fear in her voice.

"Young lady. Tell me what your mother had. If it's what I think it is then your life is in danger." the doctor said as he came through the door.

"Mononatis." Larae answered. (Not real. Made up.)

"What's that?" Diana questioned the doctor.

He looked disturbed. "It's disease that is very rare to get. It messes with the lungs and the heart. sometimes the digestive system. It causes asthma like symptoms, coughing up blood, congestion. Some of the most dangerous ones are heart attacks, strokes, and cancer. There are other depending on where it is mainly at. It has to be kept stable as well or she will die. The medication is expensive and has to be taken or she will die in less then 6 months. Unfortunately you can't afford enough medicine. We can only supply a month's worth and the little bit she will recieve here. When she gewts back to the orphanage get her adopted as soon as possible. But only to people who can take care of her." The doctor informed.

A nurse came in and took some tests. allen watched helplessly. He knew he couldn't do anything. Not when it's a disease. he couldn't protect her. Not like this. Larae was nervous he noted. So when the nurse came back with the results they held their breath. The look on her face was grim. They already knew. "I knew it." larae said while fighting back tears.

Allen, Tobin, and Derick looked at her. She was scared. Fear was something none of them have seen come from her so it was frightening to them. even though she was scared and pained, she smiled. "At least I'm still alive. for now. The present is all that matters." Larae commented.

Allen just kept silent. For a few days Larae stayed in the hospital. With Allen never leaving her side. He barely ate for he was to worried about his friend. So when she was released and given medicine they went back to the orphanage. She didn't play as much. Her energy was almost completely gone. She almost never got up. The only time she did was to go to the bathroom or when she had a meeting with people who wanted to adopt her.

This went on for a few months. The orphanage somehow managed to supply her medicine. The reason for this was because Allen earned the money. So when he wasn't working he was caring for Larae. Due to Allen's determination and act of caring, people's opinions changed about him. "He really isn't a monster. He is just another kid like us. Maybe we should help Deontae." a boy said as they watched a weary Allen walk through the front doors.

Allen was about to fall on the ground from being so tired, but Deontae caught him. "You okay Allen?" he asked.

Allen looked at them with surprised eyes. "What? Why are you being nice to me? You tried to kill me when I first arrived. You threw me in the pond. . you. . you. . " Allen didn't know how to finish.

"Sorry about that. I should of taken the time to get to know you instead of judging you like that. You got a free day tommorrow. Every kid in the orphanage wishes to speak with you about Larae. Okay? We want to help, but we'll talk about it tommorrow." Deontae replied.

"Allen! Allen! Where's her medicine? She is having another attack!" Tobin shouted as he ran down the stairs.

Allen stood up and ran into the kitchen. Many people watched him. He was trying so hard, but seemed so heartless. Did larae really change him or was he never heartless? He he just act to how they treated him? "Oh no." Allen whispered.

"What's wrong?" Derick questioned.

"She's out! There's no more!" Allen answered paincking.

He was going through his memories. Searching for answers. The doctor. He told him something. There was one other solution. Allen darted out of the kitchen and headed to the garden. He planted the flowers. He just hoped that one of them bloomed. He searched and searched. When he came across a violet flower he picked it and ran back into the kitchen. When he arrived he heard Larae screaming in pain.

Allen bit his lip as he struggled in the kitchen. He was making a remedy. This would only work for an hour. Just enough time to help her, get the medicine, and give it to her. When he was done he ran up the stairs. He heard some steps from behind. The two boys were following him along with Deontae.

He cleared his mind of those thoughts. His only objective was keeping Larae alive. a few tears made their way down his cheek. He had to save her. He promised! When he arrived he pushed past the elders. He got on her bed and tried to sedate her, but she kept thrashing about. "Larae stop moving! I know it hurts, but your making it worse. I'm going to give you the remedy. Now calm down. If you don't take it you'll die!" Allen screamed over her.

She calmed down and Allen opened her mouth. He poured the liquid down her throat. It took a few minutes until she felt at ease. "Thank you Allen." she thanked.

Allen then past out from exhaustion. when he came back to his senses he saw many people crowding him. "Shit! How long was I out?" Allen asked.

"Forty minutes." Diana answered the child.

"I don't have time. Where's Larae?" he questioned.

"Right here Allen." Larae said as she sat up in her bed.

he looked at her. She was in her night gown. He looked around and found her shoes and coat. he rushed to the mand hhurriedly put them on her. "The remedy will only work for another 20 minutes. So I have to take you to the pharmacy aand give it to you there." Allen informed.

"You can't carry me there." Larae responded.

"I have to. Only headmaster, headmaster personal assistant, or me can get your medicine. I work at the pharmacy once a week and they know me. the doctor and Mr. Fatis gave me permission to get the medicine. I have the money and the perscription. Now let's go! I can make in time if you stop nagging me girlie!" Allen told her as he put her on his back and ran.

No one stopped him. They couldn't. Not when they knew Larae's life was on the line. Instead they just went downstairs and waited for their return.

Allen ran through the pouring ran with Larae on his back. She was heavy. Particularly because he was so tired. But managed. He ran for 15 minutes. A new record since he had to run a mile to get there. He saw Larae breathing harder and her grip tightened on his forearms. Luckily Mr. Fatis was coming out. When he looked at allen he knew what the problem was.

Allen watched him run towards him and picked the girl off of his back. The two then went inside and put her in a chair. Mr. Fatis hurried into the back and grabbed the medication with some water. Allen took the bottle opened it and took out four large pills. It was a high doasage, but was how much she was suppose to have when she was having an attack. He put one in her mouth followed by water.

She swallowed. They did this three more times. It took a few minutes, but she was finally safe. Allen sighed. He saw the man look at him with a smile. "You ranall the way here with her? You're a strong child Allen. It seems you've proven everyone in town wrong. You are no monster nor demon. You are a wonderful kid. As well as her hero." he told her.

Allen stared. "Not everyone. Almost half the town still loathe me Mr. Fatis." Allen stated.

"Just call me Aj. In an hour you can walk home with her, but be careful when you leave. It's almost midnight. There's alot of bad people out there tonight. They wouldn't have a second thought in killing you two." Aj said.

"I know." Allen muttered.

Larae looked at Allen. "Allen why are you trying so hard? It doesn't make sense. You care, but not this much. You wouldn't have done what you did just a month ago." Larae questioned.

Allen's eyes stared into hers. "Nonsense. I promised I would protect you until I die. Just like you promised be you would always with me. You're my sister and I'm your brother. We're family. Remember? A promise is a promise." Allen sadi softly.

"So your were pretending to be someone else?" Larae asked.

He didn't answer. Some how she knew that she may never know the answer. "You wouldn't understand girlie. Now belt up." Allen said bitterly.

She laughed with Aj. Allen sat and crossed his arms while he glared at them. It just made them laugh even more. Allen felt ready to hurt the. Which would be stupid because he just tried so hard to save Larae's life. After an hour they all left the pharmacy. Aj walked with them half way until he got to his home. "You'll okay right?" Aj asked.

"We'll be fine Aj." Larae said full of joy.

He nodded and thee kids walked off. They still had half the mile to go. This was going to be a long walk. Larae skipped as she tried to make allen do the same. He refused to. So she started to walk backwards while talking to him. Allen saw a man appear behind her and she bumped into him. "I'm sorry mister. I wasn't paying atte. . . " Larae stopped midsentance.

Allen saw the man smirk an evil smirk. He got a bad vibe about him and went to Larae. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her along as he walked. Although it didn't work out to well for the man stalked them. After a few minutes had past the strange man had more of his friends accompanying. Soon the kids were surrounded by a five men. Larae kept staring at the man she bumped into.

"What's wrong?" Allen finally asked.

"He's...he's the one who. . who killed my family." she stuttered.

Allen was then hit upside the head with something. Allen fell to the ground and was slowly being overwhelmed by darkness. "we don't need the freak with us at the moment. We can mess with him later." the man tat hit him said.

And that was the last he heard before he passed out. When Allen awoke he had a few aches and pains all over his body. Maybe a cut or two. He stood up sluggishly. He looked around trying to find out where he was. When he looked at his feet and saw Larae's bottle of pills. "I was getting her medicine. I took her to the pharmacy and we started to walk back when. . . Larae!' Allen thought.

He put the medicine in his pants pocket. When that was done he ran through town. Yelling out to her. "Larae! Where are you? Larae!" Allen shouted worried.

After what seemed like forever he heard something. "Allen!" Larae screamed.

Littlew Allen dragged himself to an alley way. Right there Larae was being held by a man with a knife to her throat. Threatening to cut her neck. Allen didn't know what to do. As rain fell and made him soaking wet, Allen ran towards them. "Let her go!" Allen said.

Someone appeared and kicked him away from the two. Larae tried to get away. She wanted to her him. Instead she started coughing. Blood soon coming out of her mouth. She forgot this happens after every attack she had. So she just watched Allen get pummeled by the men. She was scared. Scared for Allen. It was just like last time. "Stop it. Stop it! PLease." Larae begged.

Allen continued to be beatened. Not a single ounce of mercy given to him. "We'll finally be freed of them nuisence. The freak will leave us. Ha!" a man said with pure happiness.

What was wrong with them? Allen layed on the ground. He couldn't move anymore. He just stared at Larae. Hoping the pain would end soon. It didn't. He was cut, kicked, punched, and so on. When everything stopped his breathing was unevened. Allen saw the men look at Larae. They were going to hurt her. Allen stood up hissing in pain while doing so.

He looked around the area. He found a metal chair. He picked it up and hit everyone with it. All of the men fell to the ground moaning and groaning. Allen grabbed her and they ran off. About a yard, maybe two, yards away the man that killed Larae's family was hot on their trail. Not even a second later a gun shot was heard. Blood splattered on Allen.

As the boy turned around to see larae laying on the ground bleeding fear overwhelmed him. She layed in her own pool of blood. She had been shot in her shoulder and chest. He took a step towards her and kneeled down beside her ignoring his own wounds. They weren't to bad. Not compared to larae's. "La. . rae." Allen whispered.

She lifted her hand to caress his cheek. A pained expression plastered on her face. "Al...len." she said while her voice cracked.

Slowly her hand fell to the ground. The sound echoed in his head. Larae looked lifeless as he felt tears come down his cheeks. The only reason why he knew it wasn't rain was because they were warm. "I'm so. . s. . sorry th. . .that I couldn't pro. . pratect you Larae." Allen apoligized.

He heard steps from behind him. Chuckles soon followed. Allen felt enraged. Letting the anger and hatred get the better of him he stood up. He was surounded by a murderous intent and scared the living shit out of the man. There was just something so dark within him. they didn't know what, but he was scary. They soon were scared even more when his left arm transformed.

It was a huge demon claw. Gray and glowing green on the hand. One swipe then one man was dead. the others slowly backed up. Though they were surprised when they body exploded. Two of the men that were left turned into two floating monsters with strange faces. Also a cannon or two on them. The demons shot the men and they were dead. Turned to ashes.

Allen didn't seemed fazed at all. He ran at them. Jumped up in the air and slashed them both. He turned around to see Larae staring at him. That's when his senses came back. The huge arm disappeared. His left arm was back to normal. As normal as it could be for him. He ran to Larae and picked her up. Once again he ran to the orphanage to try an save her life for the second time of the day.

When he arrived he slammed the dorr open. Luckily their doctor at the orphanage was there this time. He tried to run to her, but fell in the process. He was to weak to do anything else. He was done. Soon conciousness had slipped away from him.

**Order...**

Everyone was silent. Larae had so many problems. Allen was there for her. He was kind and sweet. BUt rude, bitter, and harsh. Allen was a huge mystery. "Larae this is the third time you've almost died." Lavi pointed out the obvious.

"But Allen saved most of the time. Afterall I am still alive." Larae replied.

Lenalee looked at the 15 year old Allen. Something was right. There was so much agony. Everything of which he held in. Never letting it out. Something that made him feel worse and act worse. He was a good person. Just like everyone said, but he just can't show himself. He just couldn't be nice. Or. . or. . . let people in. Not anymore.

Neah felt the same and put his hand on her shoulder. The two looked at each other. They were worried. It seemed like alot to them. They knew that it was hard on Allen. But they couldn't truly understand. Mana saw how much the two suffered from watching this. that brought pain to his heart. Today was just not a good day.

Kanda observed everyone. The noahs enjoyed his pain. While the Order felt disturbed, upset, sad, and sorrow from Allen's past. Even Kanda felt a bit of sorrow. Since he suffered as well, but he wasn't sure if Allen's was worse. Everyone looked at the memories once something appeared.

**Memories...**

Allen woke up in a soft, comfy bed. It was warm. Allen didn't want to get up. He just wanted to layed there forever. Without a care in the world. His bliss soon ended though. Larae was on his mind. He jumped out of bed. Allen was looking all over the bedroom. Larae was sitting up in her bed smiling at him. Tobin, Derick, and the others smiled at him to.

"You're up Allen. Though we were going to lose you for a moment." Derick commented.

"What? But it was girlie that was shot. Not me." Allen told them.

"_Duh_. But I woke up before you. I was actually in better condition. You've been sleeping for a week. While I on the other hand, was only out for a day." Larae explained.

Allen stood there taking in her words. He sighed. Just glad she was alive. That's when he saw his left arm. He looked at it. Not sure what to think, but words he thought he would never think he would say to himself. "I'm a demon." Allen accidently said aloud.

Larae's eyes widened, but looked at his red arm. She knew what he was talking about. Larae jumped out of bed then walked to him. their eyes made contact. Everyone felt awkward, but it was soon covered with shock. They watched the brunet get slapped by Larae. He fell on the floor from being so unsteady.

"What the bloody hell? Now my bum hurts you wanker. That was so beastly!" Allen stated.

"Good! You deserved that! Now listen and listen well. You're not a moster, demon nor freak. You are Allen. My stupid wanker of a brother. My best friend. Another ordinary kid. You are just unique. You are special." Larae declared.

"But my arm. It turned into a huge claw. It. . I killed those people." Allen retorted with a freaked out face.

"You were defending yourself. Besides they were akuma. We've heard about them in stories. From preachers. From the sisters. So they are real apparently. Now don't you _ever_ say that about youself. You are just Allen. Huge arm or not. That doesn't matter. What matters is you. Just you and your soul. Not what your body looks like." Larae lectured.

She fell to her knees and hugged. This time she soothed him. It was like his suffering never stopped. Weather he suffered from trauma, injuries, or pain in the people he cares about. SHe knew he suffered when she suffered. That's what made their relationship stronger. "Larae is right. Allen is not a monster." a girl around 5 agreed.

"Allen is kind and caring." Tobin added.

Many others commented Allen. They were comment that they got from watching him taking care of larae when she was sick. When he had to. He just had a hard time expressing himself. Allen couldn't believe what he was hearing. He started to tremble. He felt in place. Felt so happy. He couldn't explain it, but he felt like he belonged here.

A month had pasted and Allen still worked. Not as much though. Alot of kids in the orphanage worked to. they splited the times, the work, and the jobs. Some even gained new jobs. They gained money and saved it. So Allen spent more time sleeping, eating, and taking care of Larae. Everything was equally divided and they all got to know Allen more.

It was saturday and the sun was shining. Allen was getting Larae ready for another meeting with people. She was sick today. WHich stacked the odds against her. they wouldn't want a sick kid. Allen sighed trying to rid himself of his thought. He helped Larae stay balenced as they walked into the meeting room. The parents stared at them.

Mostly at Allen's hand though. He had forgotten to put his glove on. Allen lefted the room when larae sat down. He stayed outside the door listeing to their conversation. "Hi I'm Yoshi and this is my wife Melarie. What's your name young lady?" Yoshi asked,.

"Larae Unita. It's nice to meet you." Larae answered and the conversaion went on.

They talked about each other, Larae's disease, and more. "Larae I have one more question." Melarie said.

"What is it?" Larae replied.

"Would you like it if we adopted you. We have the money to take care of your disease. My grandmother had it and died form it. I love you already and want you as my daughter. Also, I know what you are going through. And that there is a cure. We can help you. Make you better. So would you like to come with us?" Melarie enquiried.

Larae gasped and started jumping in joy. But suddenly stopped. "Can you adopt a few others? They're really close to me and i would miss them terriibly." Larae inquiried.

"Yes, I've heard about Tobin and Derick. We will take them along." Yoshi answered.

"What about Allen?" Larae said.

Allen lifted his head and peaked through the door. "Uh. . unfortunately we can only have 3 kids. You, Tobin, and Derick. we understand that he is a sweet boy. But he is also very rude and not well mannered. We've heard many rumors about him. They weren't all good." Yoshi said to her.

"It's about his arm isn't it? I won't go without Allen. I'm sorry." Larae said while her eyes shadowed.

Allen walked in an grabbed her by the arm. "No you are going without me. I don't have to be with you. we can meet again. You need to go. They can help you." Allen commanded.

"I'm not leaving without you. I refuse to go." Larae responded.

Melarie looked at his husband and sighed. "I'm sorry Larae. We can't take him. We have to go somewhere. We'll be back in a week. Let us know then okay. Give it some thought." Malerie told her and they couple left.

The next few days Allen argued with Larae. Larae kept refusing. Even Tobin and Derick agreed with Allen's reason. "It's not that I don't want to go with you, but they can help you. Cure you. They can save your life! Please just go." Allen shouted.

"NO! I promised to always be there with you and for you. I'm not leaving. Besides. . . you promised to always protect me forever. If I leave you can't do that. Now can you Allen?" Larae yelled back.

Allen went silent. Larae started coughing again. He got her mdicine and gave it to her. He sighed. "I want to go. But this isn't about me. It's about you." Allen muttered.

"I said I would be with you until the day I die. I'm going to keep my word. I don't care if you like it or not." Larae said quietly.

Allen went outside. Deontae, Derick, Tobin, and a few others were there. "What do you want to talk about?" Deontae asked seriously.

Allen started talking to them. when he finished everyone looked at him. Not sure uf what he was talking about was a good idea. "I agree. It will hurt her, but it the only way. Her life is to important." Deontae agreed. The rest following.

"Then we begin tommorrow." Allen said.

The next day was Friday. It was also a day where larae wasn't sick. She was full of energy and could walk on her own. She ran outside with glee. She found Allen under the tree by the pond. Exactly where she had given him his name. She ran to him and heard kids saying mean things to him. "Monster! Freak! Devil's child!"

"Get out of here!" Tobin said.

"No one wants you!" Derick shouted.

"You almost let her die! Why don't you just die?" Deontae said harshly.

"You useless moron!" the kids insulted.

Allen looked upset, but not from the words. But Larae didn't know that. "Shut up! Leave him alone." Larae ordered as sdhe ran to him.

When she got beside him she made him stand up. He was dragged away from the crowd. "Allen don't listen to them." Larae ordered as younger children sang mean things.

She was about to touch hi mto make him feel better. He stepped back. "Don't touch me girlie! I don't need you! I don't need comfort! I don't need affection! So I definately don't need someone like you! You are weak and sick. what could you do for me you frail bitch!" Allen said with venom in his voice.

"What? Allen are you okay?" Larae asked.

"Of course I'm fine. And don't call me that! I don't have a name. Got that? Or do I have to repaet myself for someone like you?" he said rudely.

"Huh?" Larae was confuse.

"See you're brain dead. You are nothing, but filth. You are such a duffer. And daft to." Allen's mean words stung her heart.

They were words he called her all the time. so why was now different? "Allen? What's wrong?" Larae tried to step towards him.

"Don't come near me! You might make me sick. I just want to vomit by just looking at you. I don't need a disease. Especially since it will kill me if you don't. I don't need you anymore. I have no idea why I was even with you for these few years. I don't even know why I saved you rlife. Or why I took care of you. I just wasted my time on you. I should have killed you myself. You're nothing to me so get lost!" Allen said harshly.

Larae stepped back. He was glaring at her. It didn't waver or falter. He was kidding! She squirmed under the glare. Then her fear went away. She was angry. "Don't say that! How could you even say that? I've been there for you! I never lef your side. I helped you. I gave you a name. I. . I." Her voice died down.

She felt something warm go down her face. She jumped on him and attacked him. she repeatedly punched him in the gut. "How. . how could you? You said we were family! You promised me! Allen? Why?" Larae screamed at the top of her lungs.

That's when Allen had enough. He punched her in the face making her fall back. She even went flying a few feet. It sounded like she was hurting when she landed on the ground. "Don't call me that! I don't have a name. I just lied to you. Why would I ever want to protect you or consider you _family_? You are so stupid. I can't believe you left your guard down like that. How foolish of you." Allen's bitter words drew the last straw.

Her eyes widened. "I hate you! I hate you so bad! I wish you were never born! I wish I never met you! You're a. . .a. . monster! A freaking demon! Go burn in the fires of hell! Go to the blasted devil because that's where you belong." Larae shouted.

He didn't look offened. He just stood there glaring. "Get lost girl." Allen said.

Larae ran back into her bedroom and packed her clothes. She packed everything that belonged to her Allen noted as he watched her on his bed. Tobin and Derick doing the same. He didn't let his act down. He just stayed silent as he layed on his bed. Waiting for morning. when the two people arrived the next day Allen slipped the medicine, money, and details to Derick. "Bye Allen. I'll miss you." Derick whispered.

Tobin nodded. "Don't call me Allen guys. I no longer have a name remember?" Allen replied.

"Right." the muttered.

Allen watched the group aboard the carriage. Everyone waved goodbye and wished them luck. Everyone except Allen. Larae stared at him. She was still standing outside the carriage. Allen was in front of the crowd. She stared at him emotionless. everyone was wondering what she was thinking after what he did. They all knew why he did that and didn't change their judgment on him, but did Larae?

She walked up to him. Slowly she half smiled. Allen just stared at her. He was shocked when she hugged him though. "Bye Allen. I'll miss you brother. No matter what I will meet you again. I'll be there for you. Even if you don't wan me anymore." Larae said.

Everyone couldn't believe that she still lovd him. How could she forgive him? When they left Allen fell to his knees. Something he has been doing alot lately. deontae bent down in front of him. Allen was crying. The fourth maybe fifth time ever that he remembered. "How? Why? She is suppose to hate me? Why?" Allen shouted as he punched the ground with his left hand.

He kept doing this and no one stopped him. "She cares to much. SHe probably knew why you did it. Or tried to understand. All I know is that she is to smart to not know that there was a reason." Deontae answered.

Another carriage pulled up. Mr. Clinley stepped out.

"Oi freak! Let's go! It's been three year. we've leaving now." Mr. Clinley told him.

Allen didn't want to leave, but looked at him. He had to go. He couldn't stay. He scowled. "Coming basterd." his mood changed so fast.

Everyone watched Allen. They knew he would never come back and that he would suffer. They just hoped he would survive.

**Order...**

Larae was now crying on the floor. The memory was to much for her. Krowley and a few other tried to comfort her, but she couldn't calm down. "Larae. It's alright. It's over. You're with your brother now. Shh.. it's okay." Lavi soothed.

Her crying started to die down a bit, but the tears streamed down continuously. "I'm so sorry Larae." Lenalee said.

"Yo. . you have nothing to apoligize for. Besides it was a good thing that I left. I no longer have the disease." Larae told her.

That made them feel a little better. They did not need this to happen toher here. That wouldn't be good. They turned their attention to Allen's memories. He was called names, beatend, and worse. Lenalee saw Allen's face. It looked like he would cry. It wouldn't surprise her. After everything. He should be crying, but only one tear came down his face.

The memories flickered. She turned around when Wisley screamed in pain. What was going on now?

**The End! Please review. Hope you liked the long chpater. Yan Luna4373**


	19. Hope

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen**

**Chapter 19**

**Hope**

Lenalee heard Wisely scream in agony while holding his head. "What's wrong?" Fiddler asked.

"It's Allen. he. . he is somehow resisting! I can't pry any . . further. Ahh! Damn it!" Wisely fell to the cemet floor holding his head.

"Road!" the Earl shouted.

"On it!" Road said as she went over to Allen's body.

She touched his forehead like wisely did earlier. She went into the dreamworld to help Wisely before he could figure out how to kill Wisely.

**Allen's Head...**

He couldn't see anything, but his memories were flooding through his head. He didn't want to remember. They were to painful. He held his head and dropped to the floor. His head was throbbing. He just wanted everything to stop. He knew this was the noahs' doing. But which one? He didn't know anything about them.

His head suddenly felt heavy and fell to the ground and screamed in pain. He couldn't hold back the cry of pain. His head started bleeding. Then suddenly he remembered something. He calmed down. Letting the memories go by fast. They came and they left him. His eyes were feeling warm and a tear streamed down. His headache was there, but it lessened.

He stared at nothing. He was searching but didn't know what he was lookiong for. He tried to think even though the memories weren't leaving him be. He found something in his head, but didn't understand. he flinched when the symbol appeared beneath his body. It was an eye. A single red demon eye. The same eye that one noah had on his head.

He then knew what he had to do. He thought of something good. His favorite memory. He just didn't know what his favorite memory was. So he bunched his good memories together. When he was name by Larae and Lenalee. When Lenalee soothed him. Some time when he was with Lenalee and his new friends. He tried placing his thoughts on them. The Black Order.

He felt a burden leave, but he felt heavier again. He lifted his left arm. "Innocence activate. Just activate. Damn it Crown Clown activate!" Allen shouted.

When he felt the mask on his head and saw a white light emitting from him, he knew his innocence activated. He raised his black claw. He punched the eye. He felt relieved when he did. His memories stopped. Like time itself did. Just in his head. Then they started again. He continued to punch and punch the eye.

When it showed it wouldn't help to much by just punching he stopped. for some reason he was tired and was to go to bed. As his eyes slowly closed he notice a whizzing sound. He opened his eyes. he paid closer attention. He couldn't pin point it, but the whizzing was actually foot steps. He just couldn't hear to well.

Suddenly a voice echod in his head. "Wat wrong? You scared? Can't handle your past? The things you did? Memories in which you created? What a pity. I thought oyu were strong. You're just weak Allen. Or should I call you freak? Monster? Hmmm, maybe you would like liar. After all you lied to Larae then hurt her. That was terrible. You made her suffer. You hurt her even after everything you did. What a monster you are." Road taunted.

Allen forced his head to look up. "Shut up." Allen ordered.

" Then you hit her. Wow. You actually hit a girl. That's upsetting. You were stringer than her. You knew that, but you did it. Just to get her to leave. Do you really hate her?" Road mocked.

Allen felt more pain. His mind going back to his past. She was weakening him. They were just words. How could they effect him like this? "I was protecting her." Allen stated.

"You were protecting her? then why did she cry? Why was she hurting? You broke your promise." Road replied.

Allen felt like his heart had spilt in two. He hurt Larae and did it on purpose. But was it really worth it? Just to save her life? He suffered terribly because of what he did. He never knew if she lived or died. Never knew if she went to the right family. He didn't know if his precious sister would be therefor him ever again.

"She must've hated you. Poor little Larae gave you everything. _Everything_! Then you push it all away. I bet her death would have been better. I wonder if she really likes you anymore." Road continued.

**Order...**

After Road used her Noah ability another screen showed up. Why? They didn't know. Maybe the noahs wanted to make Neah feel terrible since it is his son that suffered. If that was what they were doing then it was working. They watched the screen. They couldn't see anything, but heard steps.

They watched Road approach Allen with his innocence activated. It was activated in both the real world and in his mind. They heard Road's voice. Larae wanted to cry because of her words. She was trying to make Allen suffer because of what he did to her. Everything she told him was a lie. Larae didn't hate him. He did what he did to help her.

"So tell me Allen why did you do it? It looked like you enjoyed what you did. Your eyes were burning with passion when you said all of that. Did you actully like the feeling? Do _you _hate her?" Road's voice echoed as she walked to Allen who was parylzed.

**Allen's Mind...**

"Shut up." Allen said.

"Do you? Why would you do that? I mean what if Larae killed herself? She looked up to you. You may be younger, but you were stronger. You saved her life. You risked your for hers. You were her brother." Road said in a fake sad voice.

"Shut up." Allen's voice raised.

"How do you know if Larae was greiving or not? What if she thought you died? I mean no ever liked you. You're a monster. That arm is there to prove it. Yet Larae stood there with you. And you make her felt like a speck of dirt. Nothing but thin air. The worst part is that you never even tried to look for her. To apoligize. You tried to erase your memories of her. That's just wrong." Road pursued.

Allen felt many burdens on his shoulders. He felt like gravity changed on him. He couldn't move. His thoughts ran through his past. He was losing his strength. The pain was getting stronger. Allen started to lose focus. His innocence deactivated and all light disappeared. He felt alone and lost.

"Shut up." Allen whimpered.

"Answer me Allen. Why did you do it? Why did you enjoy it?" Road questioned as she forced him to look at her face.

Allen couldn't see her face, but her eyes could be seen. The goldens eyes stared into his. "I. . . didn't enjoy it. I didn't want to do it. I never wanted to do. So shut up!" Allen said angerily.

Road sighed. "Let me answer it for you then. You're a Walker. They are gentlemen, but they also have something that makes them different from everyone else. Mana's is the fact that he could never do anything right when he was a child. You father, Neah's, is that he's the 14th noah. Then going to the girl side. Your mother Lunissa. She had a huge temper, but held it in. She loved a noah. Loved a noah like a human would love another. Which led to her death. You want to know how your mother died?" Road explained.

"Your father lost control of his noah genes for the first time due to the fact that the Earl continued to Order him to do so. He refused over and over again. But when she gave birth to you he lost it. The innocence was so strong and lord Millenium ordered him one more time. So his noah genes took over him. This only happens to a noah once. But Neah did what he regretted most. He tried to kill her. He almost did until he regained his senses, but it was to late. She was almost dead. She died in front of him because of him. she died in the hands of a noah. the one she loved. But it was your fault." Road told him.

"If you weren't born that would never of happened. So how does this answer my questions? Easy. It's an important detail. You see Neah got scared. He told mana to send you to an orphanage worried that he would kill you. So you suffered. Also, your father is a noah. So that gives you high noah genes to. Which means you could turn into one as well. Although you have innocence. It could take longer or the innocence and the genes could battle it out inside you. But that's not what's happening. You said those things to make her suffer. You loved what you did. You relished her pain. just because of your noah genes. Because of you father is a noah. Do you agree with that?" Road finished.

Allen moved his head so it landed on the ground. "It wasn't his fault! I'm not a noah. I never will be. The genes may be higher than an average human, but I act on my own!" Allen responded.

"Then if not the noah genes then why did you act the way you did?" Wisely asked as he appeared.

"I see you're better. He must've stopped resisting." Road muttered.

"Shh. Talk later. We have to finish this." Wisely told her.

Allen paid no attention to them. Instead he was searching for reasons. Why did he act the way he did? Did Larae really hate him? Does she really forgive him? Why? Why was he a monster. His memories didn't slow down. They just repeated in his head. He moved his hand to hold his head once again. 'Why? Why? Why?' Allen thought.

Road smiled a sinister smile. She loved to mess with humans. They just couldn't handle their past. Their actions. Their regrets. They were just so foolish. Not even Bookman Jr. was able to stop her. he broke down so fast. faster than Allen to. Kanda broke within five minutes with Wisely. But Allen broke after an hour. The longest it has ever taken, but he fought back. He didn't break down completely. He hasn't lost it. . . yet.

"Wisely I'm getting bored. Can we just finish it now?" Road asked.

"Sure." Wisely answered.

They walked towards Allen. This was the only way to mess with him. They didn't know why, but they had to touch his forehead to mess with Allen's mind. As soon as they touched his head and Allen's memories replayed. But not like earlier. It was worse. It was all of his mad memories. None of his good ones. He just layed there helplessly as they brought his mind to a breakdown. He wouldn't be able to handle another minute if this kept going on.

And he was right because Allen screamed. He lost. His past was to much and he had gone mental. Allen held his head as a few tears made their way down his face. He couldn't think of anything. Nothing. He just layed and layed letting the memories get the better of him. He was ready to die. He just wanted it to end.

The two noahs started to walk off. Allen lifted his left arm. He was ready to slit his throat. Just as he was about to he heard something. "Allen never give up. Life is always painful. You may suffer and you ca't stop that. But in the end everythin will get better." Larae's child voice said.

"Because there are people who care about you no matter how much it seems like they don't. We care about you. We're family. No one wants you dead. The Order loves you. Plenty of people love you." Lenalee's words rung through his head.

"Please don't give up!" several people said.

His memories. He was gaining control of his body. Only a little bit. His memories weren't all bad. Whenever he gave up Larae was there. Lenalee was there. Others were there. His friends. His family. Maybe not as much as Lenalee and larae, but they were there. They took him in. Sure it was just because of his innocence, but they helped him. They saved him from dying after his first encounter with the noahs. There has to be a reason why he was still alive. He just needed more time.

He stood up. Allen stood up striaght with eyes casted. Road and Wisely looked at him. "I may be a monster, but I did what I did to protect Larae. I promised I would protect forever no _matter what_. I did exactly that. I couldn't kept her alive as long as she was in an orphanage. I kept my promise. I did what was right. She let and she lived. We both may have suffered from my decision, but that's only because she was stubborn and she was keeping her promise." Allen said to no one in particular.

"We both kept our promises. She stayed with me. I protected her. We may have split apart, but still considered each other family. She was still there with me. Not right beside me, but she was there. While I protected her. Because she is alive and cured. So do whatever the hell you like to me because none of that matters. My past is the past. I regret some of my actions, I hate what I've done. I may not get over the past. That doesn't matter though. Not right now at least." Allen said as he raise his head.

"I'm not dying today. I still have a future ahead of me." Allen told them.

Wisely held his head. He couldn't do anything now. For once Wisely's ability couldn't do anything. He screamed in pain as his head started hurting. Road attacked Allen. He just dodged. After a minunte his innocence activated and he used his cape to put many cuts in her. Unfortunately for Road, she was in her true form here.

**Reality...**

Wisely's head began bleeding. Soon Wisely was unconcious. If he would have stayed in Allen's mind any longer then he would be dead. Sheryl ran to Road. Her body was bleeding. She was injured by innocence. She wasn't use to pain. Not when she gets injured in her real form. As he got closer he saw that Allen was standing up with his innocence activated. road was bleeding in several areas. They wouldn't be fatal if they could get her attention fast.

Allen's eyes opened. He just stared at Road. She smiled at him. It was a sad smile, but a happy smile. Allen wonder if she really wanted to mess with his head. He decided he didn't care. He stepped back and bumped into Lenalee as Road collapsed. The new ark opened and the noahs disappeared.

"They don't know where headquarters is. They got in here from the white ark. The Earl proabably left a connection with it. I'll go break in But first everyone needs medical attention." Neah said aloud trying to break the tension.

Allen turned around. He was panting, sweating, and the blush was still there. That fever stuck with him through it all. "Allen?" Lenalee asked.

He didn't respond. As he was about to speak everyone else ran towards them. "Allen! Are you okay? Are all of you alright?" Tapp asked.

Suman fell to the ground at the moment. No one realized how heavily injured he was. So was general Yeagar, but the general was able to stand through the pain. Which he shouldn't have been able to. "Suman!" Johnny shouted.

Matron came running up to the wounded exorcists nurses following. They took the most serious wounded first. Unfortunately it wasn't good enough. In the infirmary all exorcists layed in bed. Not a single word. Komui and Larae were the only ones in the infirmary with them. Everyone else was cleaning. Matron came out of the surgery room.

The expression was all they needed to know that everything was not okay. "Daisyia Barry has been dead for a long time. Since the battle started. I'm sure you all know that. As for Suman Dark. He's substained to many injuries and lost to much blood. He just died." Matron told them while looking at everyone of them.

"The general?" Bookman asked.

"He doesn't have much time left. He'll b dead by sunrise." Matron informed.

Lenalee cried silently. She looked around and noticed she wasn't the only one. Miranda, General Tiedoll, Mei Ling, Krowley. The usual. the only ones that couldn't hold their tears. Then her eyes landed on Allen. Who hasn't spoken a single word. "Allen, how does your chest feel? You know. Where your heart is." Lenalee questioned.

Allen just gazed out of the window that was beside him. He was in the same bed as before. "I don't want to talk." Allen finally answered.

Matron walked over to Allen. "The others were injured less than you. You're next. I'm just gonna run a few tests on you. But I need to have a look at your heart. So I borrowed a special machine from Bak. I will just place in the area of you heart it will show everything we need to know. All other wounds can wait." Matron said.

After an hour they were done bandaging Allen and checking his heart. Everyone else had been taken care of as well. The only thing that wasn't bandaged on Allen's bady was his left arm. Which stood out from the white bandages, hospital gown, and blankets. Allen just glared at it. He refused to talk or to even look at anyone. was it because he was ashamed? Now that they knew?

Larae walked over to him and sat down in the chair Lenalee was in earlier. Tobin and Derick had been standing next to Komui as they watched her. They knew what she was doing and wanted to stay out of it. "Allen why are you upset?" Larae questioned.

He said nothing. "Allen what Road said about me hating you. You know I could never do that right? I couldn't hate you. It's an impossibility. Afterall who could hate family?" Larae said.

Allen finally looked at her. He looked somber. "You know I never forgot about you. I always hoped I would meet you. I never lost faith in you. I knew you were alive. I also know that what you did when we were kids..." she paused.

"It was the right choice. I was being stupid. I know you didn't want to hurt me. I know that because of how you acted that night. Then when we left I looked back at you through the window. I saw you cry. I saw how upset you looked. It made my heart break to see my brother act that way. To actually break down. The strong Allen that never cried in front of anyone. Only when I was dying. It was my fault that everything happened. if I would of only agreed. Then maybe we both wouldn't of suffered that much. I'm sorry." Larae apoligized.

Allen looked into her blue eyes. He was so upset. It was like he was torn to pieces. He wasn't going to be himself for awhile. "You know she isn't lying Allen!" Tobin said.

"Yeah! She wouldn't stop talking about how much she missed her brother. How much she wanted her annoying little wanker of a brother was there to help her and tell her that she was wrong. She even missed the name girlie." Derick added.

A few people laughed. "Allen I just have one question for you. Do you still want to keep your promises?" Larae questioned.

Allen stared right on through her. He didn't know how to reply. He forgot how to speak. Maybe it was because his throat was dry. He decoded he wasn't going to answer, but the look in Larae's eyes kept him from looking away. "Remember what I said about the moon?" Allen asked so quietly that only she could hear.

She nodded. "You're the moon." he told her.

She understood what he meant. A smile made it's way on her face. Allen then past out from being sick. Larae tucked him in and looked at him. "I guess it's my turn to took care of you since Lenalee is bedridden." Larae said aloud.

"I would've never even guessed Allen was so heartful in his past. He has changed alot, but then again he hasn't." Lavi remarked.

"Che." Kanda sounded.

"Oh so Yuu does care." Lavi teased.

Kanda just ignored him. He wasn't in the mood. "The funeral will be held in a week. You should all be released by then to come. Allen might not come since he never does." Komui informed.

"Brother it the first of november now isn't it?" Lenalee asked.

He didn't understand. That question just so odd at this moment. "Yes. Why do you ask?" Komui queried.

She looked at him and smiled. "No reason. Just wanted to make sure." she answered.

"Alright. Now I want you all to rest." Komui said as he left.

"I wonder if Road and Tyki died. That means there is only 10 noahs left." Neah wondered.

"Maybe. So what about allen?" Choaji replied.

"What about him?" Cross rejoined.

"He'll be fine. Just fine." Lenalee said.

Lenalee looked on the verge of tears. They knew what she was thinking about, but said nothing. they only watched as she cried and cried. Finally letting everything come out.

**One Week Later...**

Komui could hear sobs coming from everywhere. Lenalee's were the most distinctive. The other most noticable one was Johnny's. He was really close to Suman. They would play chess everyday. Suman lost most of the time, but Johmmy was probablty the most closest person to him. Suman wasn't very talkative, but he took good care of the girls in the Order. Especially Mei Ling since he had a daughter of his own.

Other than them Komui heard Miranda wailing in Marie's chest. Krowley cried as well. Everyone cried. Almost everyone that is. ONly a few stood out from crying. Kanda, General Zokalo, General Cross, Lavi, and Bookman. But they all mourned. Surprisingly though Neah was crying along with Mana. Although General cloud wasn't really crying since she didn't make a sound or anything, but tears did stream down.

The third exorcists even cried. They did get close to many people afterall. As Komui walked up to the podium everyone looked at him. He noted that everyone in the order was there. All except Allen. Komui sighed and wiped away his tears. "Daiyia Barry of team Tiedoll. Suman Dark of team Zokalo. And General Kevin Yeagar. They all died last week during the attack on headquarters. They were exceptional fighters and served us all with pride. They risked their lives and gave them away to protect us all." Komui internitted.

"They were all wonderful people. People I am proud to say I knew. Proud to say that they were part of my family. They were special. Not just because they honed innocence. Because they fought for everyone. They stood their ground in battle and never backed down. They gave everything they had to help us all. For that they will be missed and will forever be in our hearts. And. . " Komui stopped.

He saw someone in the back. Moving in the shadows. He could easily tell who it was, but just couldn't believe it. He saw the person stop in a crowded spot, but the closest person to him was like ten feet away. "Allen?" Komui accidently said to loud.

This gained so much attention. Some didn't understand what he was trying to say, but a few understood. Everyone looked around. Lenalee was the one that was looking the most furiously. When she spotted him she smiled and wiped away her tears. she ran over to him. "Allen why did you come to the funeral?" Lenalee asked.

He stared into her violet eyes. She stared at him. He was still in terrible condition and yet, he came here. "Just did." Allen replied curtly.

She smiled and grabbed him. She soon dragged him through the entire crowd until they arrived up front. Allen fiddled with his thumbs. Lenalee could tell he was slightly nervous. He caught her stare. She just made him sit down in a chair while putting her hands on top of his. He was mourning their lost as well.

"You're not alone. I feel the same. I'm just glad you could come." Lenlaee told him.

Allen just looked Komui. Komui continued to look at him, but then regain his composure. "And we will all be praying for them. Hoping for the best in their after life. They will not leave this world unforgotten." And the funeral continued.

Even after Komui's speech Lenalee stayed. Allen kept her company as everyone else left. They didn't know why he was there, but they didn't pry. The just watched and smiled. He was changing, but in time. ALthough they all wondered just how much he would change and how much he continues to hide. All they could do was hope for the youth.

When they left Lenalee lookedd at him and smiled again. "Thank you." she said.

"For what?" Allen croaked.

His voice was still rasped. His illness was almost gone, but he was still sick. She sighed. "For coming. I bet you you didn't want to come all that much. But you came. For that I'm grateful." Lenalee explained as she leaned on him.

**The End! What do you think? You like? You hate? Please leave a comment. Thanks. Yan Luna4373**


	20. Lenalee's Feelings

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen**

**Chapter 20**

**Lenalee's Feelings**

Right now Lenalee was with Allen in the library. She just learned recently that he didn't know how to write or read. So before he went on mission it was a good thing Komui gave breifings. Otherwise Allen would of been lost on his missions. The reason why she took the time to teach him was because she wanted to spend more time with him. Get to know him more. Just because she knew about his past doesn't mean she knew him. Now the only bad thing about it is that he didn't want to learn.

They would have to bribe him to continue learning if he keeps fighting back. The only thing is that they didn't know how to bribe him. "Okay now Allen please calm down. Just ignore Lavi's comments. Now let's go over your abc's." Lenalee said as calmly as she could.

Lavi was snickering in the background. "Come on Lavi. It wasn't his fault he never learned." Krowley told him.

"I know, but it's hilarious." Lavi said through his laughter.

"Allen what is this letter?" Lenalee asked as she held up a post card with a letter.

"Uhhhh. . an. . I don't know! Blast it! I don't even want to learn this shit!" Allen said as he stormed out of the library.

"Oooh. Allen lost to the strong, the mighty, the most extreme thing ever! The _alphabet_!" Lavi said mockingly as Allen left.

Lenalee was louring at him menacingly. Lavi instantly shut up. Lenalee was very scary when angered. Lavi started to shiver as she stared him down. Next thing Krowley saw was Lavi running out of the library. Lenalee sighed. "It's already December 19th. Just six more days." Lenalee told herself as she cleaned up the table.

"Allen's birthday? You really want to celebrate it that bad?" Krowley asked.

"Yeah. It's important. After all it is his first birthday. Well that he knows about. Besides I think he deserves it. Don't you?" Lenalee answered.

"I know. The only I'm worried about is if he actually wants to celebrate it. I'm just worried he will act like Kanda. I wasn't there when you celebrated his birthday last year, but it sounded so scary." Krowley replied.

"I forgot Lavi told you." Lenalee said in return.

Krowley smiled tenderly when she saw her smile. He couldn't help but think something. He wanted to ask her a question, but was afraid of the consequences that will follow. "Well I'm heading out now Krowley. It's dinnertime and I'm starved. You coming?" Lenalee asked as she got ready to leave.

"Sure Lenalee." Krowley replied.

When they arrived they saw three things. Kanda holding Mugen to Lavi's throat. Allen hit them both. Then Miranda wailing an apology as she cried. Lenalee immediately ran inbetween the boys. That stopped Allen and Kanda from hitting each other as Lavi fell on his ass. "Move bitch!" Allen ordered.

"No." Lenalee refused.

Allen gritted his teeth. "Miranda what happened?" Lenalee asked.

Miranda tried to explain, but couldn't because of her sobs. Lenalee couldn't understand her as she tried to talk inbetween them. "Let me explain. Miranda bumped into Lavi who then in return ran into Kanda then called him Yuu. Kanda attacked Lavi and started threatening him. While that was going on Kanda's soba noodles fell on top of Allen which made him mad. Then the fight started with Allen after both." Mei Ling explained.

Lenalee stared daggers into them. Lavi backed off. Kanda put away his sword due to his respect towards her, but Allen. Nothing. He still wanted to kill them. "Allen leave them alone. They stopped now you can." Lenalee directed.

"Go screw yourself bitch!" Allen replied.

Before anything else started up Larae came over to Allen. "Allen! Allen guess what?" Larae shouted with glee.

Allen gazed at Larae and forgot about the whole situation. She stopped to catch her breath. "You remember Deontae?" Larae asked.

"What to you think I am? Stupid?" Allen retorted.

"Well I figured out he works in an orphanage in town. With Diana and all of them. The orphanage moved. I got an okay from Komui to go visit them. You coming?" Larae asked with hope.

"No." Allen answered flatly.

"What? But they accepted you! What if they're worried about you?" Larae pouted.

"No." Allen shot down as he went to get his food.

"*Sigh* I figured you would do this. So instead I asked Komui if they could come here and spend a few days with us. Plus they are a Black Order supporter. So we got an A.O.K!" Larae beamed.

Allen just ignored that. He really didn't care. Was that really something new? Allen watched as Kanda ched and stalked off. People getting as far away from him as possible. "That's great Larae. Now if Allen would only be a little kinder. Or as kind as he was when he was young. Hey that reminds me. Has anyone seen Neah or Mana today?" Lenalee asked.

Allen's head shot up at their name. Immediately the aura around him darkened. "I assume that's a yes." Lenalee said nervously.

"I wonder what they, or specifically Neah, did this time." Lavi whispered.

"Those damn clowns." Allen said bitterly.

Everyone caught on to what he was saying. Lavi being Lavi, decided he needed to be himself and tried to make things better. "So Allen, buddy! What do you think about parties?" Lavi asked curiously.

Allen continued to wolf down his food, but stopped a minute later. His food was already gone. everyone was glad they had gotten over his appetite. Allen stared at Lavi. Lavi didn't know what was running through his mind, but it had to be anything but good. "I hate parties." Allen finally stated.

"Bitter like Kanda." Lavi remarked.

"Anyway short stack is there anything you want for your birthday? Hmm?" Lavi asked.

Allen just got up and took care of his dishes. Lavi never leaving him alone while he walked. Allen disregarded him. He wasn't in the mood. He didn't get any sleep during the night and he didn't know why nor did he care. He just wanted some peace. When Allen and Lavi arrived back at the table where everyone was eating they sat down.

Allen just felt the need to sit down. He didn't have much energy tonight. "So Allen is there really nothing you want?" Lenalee questioned.

"Absolutely nothing?" Mana said as he came into the cafeteria.

His voice echoed since no one was in there except the small group. "Are you positive?" Lavi pursued.

Allen covered his ears. He was now wishing he didn't have a birthday again. No one has been leaving him about a damn gift! During his frustration Lenalee put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. it worked, but his angry glare was kinda hard to stand. "Allen?" Lenalee said knowing that he knew what she meant.

Allen sighed. He really didn't know. He just wanted to say something to get them to leave him alone. But instead he banged his head on the table once and kept it there. maybe he would just pass out. "Allen do you want a lover?" Larae suddenly asked shocking everyone.

"What the bloody hell! Why in the world would I want an annoying little bitch to be with me? All they do is nag ya. You are so barmey! Barmey!" Allen shouted.

Larae raised an eyebrow. "You used your british accent." she told him.

He covered his mouth. Allen cursed himself. He hated his accent and swore to never use it again, but it slipped out. "I'm going to bed." Allen mumbled.

"Wait Allen. The question. The first question." Lenalee said.

Allen stared at her. "I don't want to celebrate my birthday. I don't want to celebrate Christmas eaither if that's your excuse. Then I refuse to go to a party. I just want to be left alone. Now I'm going to bed bitch. I did not have any damn sleep last night and I'm tired." Allen answered as he left.

Neah suddenly appeared. "He wants a lover." Neah said randomly.

"What? How do you get that?" Lavi enquiried.

"Well that's easy. He wants Lenalee." Larae said.

Lenalee looked at her with disbelief. "You have got to be kidding. Allen wanting a lover? Allen and me? You have lost it. Maybe he is right. You are barmey." Lenalee responded.

"You know what barmey means?" Lavi asked.

"He calls my brother that sometimes. Allen original nickname for him is madman or crzy obesser. Something like that." Lenalee answered.

"Oh. But Lenalee you and Allen are an item. You know?" Lavi added.

Lenalee stared at him with incredulous eyes. "For one, Allen is nicer to you then anyone else. Unless you two get into a fight. Which doesn't happen as much." Lavi explained.

"Two, he said 'I don't want an annoying bitch with me'. Your the only one he calls bitch anymore." Larae stated.

"And three, he was looking at you while he was saying that. If you look close enough he blushes every now and then while he looks at you." Neah commented.

"He does not. He treats me just as mean as he does you." Lenalee told them.

"You're telling us that you feel nothing special between you two? Nothing? Nothing at all?" Mana asked.

"Okay let's say I do like him. Brother would kill him." Lenalee retorted.

"He isn't scared of Komui or his robots." Kanda said as he walked back in.

"Yuu! What are you doing here?" Lavi said.

"I didn't get to eat my soba. And don't call me by that name!" Kanda answered as he got more soba.

"I take it you overheard the conversation." Lenalee said uninterested.

He merely nodded. "Okay fine. But he's antisocial. He is worse than Kanda!" Lenalee said still not believing them.

"He acts like himself around you more than anyone else. Plus because of his past he never socializes. He is scared of getting hurt again." Lavi shot down her suggestion.

Lenalee grumbled. "Fine you win that one. Let's see...what about Larae. You know him more than I do." Lenalee countered.

"But I'm just his sister. Anyways, you can get him to talk and so much more, better than I ever did or could have. ALso you're the one that kissed him." Larae retorted.

"Urgh! Allen doesn't love anyone. Even if he did he would never admit it. he would never show it. I couldn't _love_ someone like that. There's no possible way. I want him to be himself. I don't want him to suffer. i treat him like everyone else. he treats everyone equally. Even though he is cruel. I couldn't. Not with Allen." Lenalee said quietly.

"You're the one that always see the good in him. You are the one that stuck by his side since he arrived. You also took the time to treat Allen when he was sick. You were there for him through it all. Lenalee you put more faith in Allen than even me or Larae." Neah replied.

Lenalee got up and left. "I'm going to bed. Neah tommorrow you can teach Allen. Maybe you can get to know him a bit. Just keep Lavi out of the library at the time." Lenalee said as she left.

They all sighed as she left. "Why does love have to be so hard?" Mana said aloud.

Lenalee's footsteps echoed in the hall as she walked to her bedroom. SHe didn't know what to think. Did they really see Allen and her as a couple? There was just no way. Was she denying it? Was she just rfusing to believe? She shook her head. "No. don't listen to them. They always mess with people's head. Well Lavi at most. But Kanda. He added a sentance to the conversation. Did he believe that to?" Lenalee wondered.

She was paying to much attention her thoughts she didn't realize where she was going. She bumped into someone. She looked up and her heart started beating really fast and her chest tightened. Allen was right in front of her topless and he wasn't angry, but wasn't happy. she blushed and turned away. She didn't know why she was acting this way. she has seen him shirtless before. Maybe it was because of what she was just talking to the others about.

"I'm sorry Allen." her voice sounded rushed as she ran off to her room.

"What the hell was that all about?" Allen asked himself as he went into his bedroom.

Lenalee tossed and turned in bed. She couldn't sleep. Her thoughts just kept going back to her conversation with everyone. Then to Allen. she couldn't get him out of her head. Lenalee finally gave up. She looked at her clock. It was already 7 am. How did time fly by? Everyone has gone alseep and most have woken up by now.

Lenalee just got up. She dressed in her exorcist outfit and left. She made the coffee then went to the science department. Sh ewanted to talk to her brother. She felt scard to. She didn't know why, but she did. It was like she was confused all the time now. Because she has been feeling many emotions lately, but couldn't explain them. Once again she got side tracked and bumped into someone. This time it was Komui. He was going back to his office.

"Lenalee? are you alright? You look like you're in a daze." Komui asked.

Lenalee handed him his coffee. "Komui may I speak with you? Alone?" Lenalee asked shyly as she tried to ignore the stares from the scientists.

Komui was taken aback. Lenalee was being shy and nervous. Nothing like her personality. He nodded and they went into his office. Which for once was actually clean. She sat on the sofa. She looked down at her fingers. "What's wrong Lenalee?" Komui asked.

"Komui. . . what do you think of Allen and me?" Lenalee ask blushing.

Komui spit out his coffee. "Lenalee you didn't. You couldn't, but. . Lenalee please explain." Komui replied.

"Well, you see, I was talking with Lavi, Larae, Mana, Neah, and I guess you could count Kanda. Anyway they kept saying things about Allen and I. I wanted to know what you think. Now that's all I'm gonna say for now." Lenalee explained.

Komui looked at her with a sad smile. Truth be told, he never thought about it. He sighed. "Lenalee I was never worried about you and Allen because there was no possible way you could have fallen in love with him, but I guess I was wrong. And now that i do tihnk about it. You are always happy around him. Even when he makes you mad. Do you really love him?" Komui asked already knowing the answer.

"I. . Komui." Lenalee said.

He got the hint. "by what I've seen he will keep you happy. So to speak. Go talk to him, but if he hurts you to a high level then I will kill him. I'm sure you can pretty much handle this though. I'll even walk with you there." Komui told her.

Lenalee smiled at her brother. She was actually worried of what he was going to say. Or to be more precise do. She kept thinking about random things until they arrived at the library. She frowned when she looked in there. It was empty. Now she had to hunt them down. Just great. She walked through almost every room. Hope leaving her everytime. Komui looked at her. "It's been awhile since you've been this frustrated. You sure you're okay?" Komui asked.

"Yeah. We only have one room left. Which tells me that we're going to see a fight." Lenalee answered as they entered the training room.

And surely enough Allen was there. The only problem was that he was trying to kill Lavi and Kanda. Lenalee looked the other way and saw Neah and Mana. Which meant lavi disturbed the learning lesson by giving one of his famous comments. Kanda probably got in the fight by adding his mouth. Mana doesn't fight so he can't do anything. While Neah. . . he was in hysterics. Then she noticed a few finders watching. More coming in. Lenalee thought that they should've been running in the other direction.

They could be killed by Allen or Kanda and they wouldn't care. She took in a deep breath of air. She took one step then another and another. A few more steps and she was right in front of the floor. Right on the spot Lavi backed away from the other two. Deactivating his innocence while doing so. Lenalee had absolutely no emotion planted on her face.

"Allen." Lenalee said in a normal voice.

He just kept fighting Kanda. Claw ready to go through his chest. If only the blade wasn't blocking it. Allen just kept thrusting his claw at Kanda hoping the blade would crack. "You are a fucking wimp. You couldn't even hurt a fly because you are to weak! Now get the hell out of here beansprout." Kanda spoke.

Lenalee notice a few exorcists come in. They stood there watching. But everytime another person came, the more nervous she became. "Allen." she tried.

He just kicked and punched Kanda forcing him back. Kanda then noticed Lenalee and didn't even try to fight. The look o her face was different. Something was about to happen. He just started to block and dodge. Allen kept coming though. He didn't even slip up once in the fight. "Allen Walker!" Lenalee shouted gathering attention from everyone.

Lenalee gazed at Allen as his head turned right away. She never used his last name. Not since he got it. But was surprised to see a nervous and shy looking Lenalee. She was trying to shrink. Something was definitely up. "Um. . May I. . . I mean. . I need to speak with you. In private." Lenalee told him.

"I don't want to bitch." Allen responded as he was about to sit down next to Neah and Mana. "It's important." lenalee added.

"Will the world come to an end if I don't speak with you?" Allen asked.

"No, but it is really important." Lenalee answered.

"No." Allen turned down.

She notice he was eating food. Must be they planned on staying here for awhile. Lenalee slowly walked over to him. When she got beside him she bent down so to whisper in his ear. No one heard her. No but Allen. But because of how he reacted they all wanted to know what she said. Allen's eyes had widened and he nearly choked on a dango. He turned his head to look at her. For a split second you saw him smile, but then it was gone. It had left just as fast as it came. Lenalee was the only that didn't notice.

Allen looked angry, but sad. He always had two emotions. He could never express one at a time. Slowly Allen stood up and left. Not even glancing at Lenalee. Not even a rude remark. He just passed through the crowd like a knife would with butter. Lenalee felt confused. He didn't even want to talk to her. So she followed him.

"Allen! Allen. Please stop. We need to talk." Lenalee shouted, running after after him.

Only a few following. Allen stopped in a hallway that had alot of room. He then leaned on the wall and started to bang his head on the wall. He felt like he was in hell at the moment. When Lenalee got to him she tapped his shoulder. "Allen, I know you're mean, rude, and cold hearted most of the time. But you're sweet, kind, protective, honest, and you are a terrific person inside. I can see that. And I don't ned you to show because I can see it." Lenalee stopped.

"Don't say it." Allen ordered.

"Allen I love you." Lenalee confessed.

It was silent for a minute. "I uderstand if you don't feel the same. But I need to know how you feel." Lenalee said quietly.

She pretty much knew the answer, but had to hear the words. "Please tell me you're joking. That the stupid rabbit made you do this." Allen said.

She nodded no. He looked stressed. She could tell he was thinking, but not about her question. "I don't feel the same. I thought that you would have some sense and know that, but I guess I was wrong. I'm going back to my room." Allen said harshly.

Lenalee looked at her hands. She expected this, but had to tell him. She had to. She walked away to feeling horrible. She knew what his answer would be. So why did she feel so bad. She ran into Lavi and Marie. Marie heard every word as Lavi just knew because of how the scene played out. "Lenalee. I'm sorry. This is all my fault." Lavi told her.

She nodded as tears foundtheir way down her face. She hugged lavi and began crying. Her pain started to ease, but it still hurt. When she fell asleep Lavi took her to her room. He felt horrible. He caused all of this. Now Lenalee was in pain.

When he left her room everyone gave him a questioniing look. "Nothing you need to know. Larae you might want to stay away from Lenalee. What happened is all our fault." Lavi said simply as he left the crowd.

Komui felt tears well up in his eyes and left. He went to his office and began working. Everyone else was confused. Only a few knew what happened. "He didn't have to be so rude about it." Marie told Lavi as they walked down the hall.

"That's Allen for you." Lavi replied.

**The End. Please review. Thanks! Yan Luna4373**


	21. Thriving Desire

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen**

**Chapter 21**

**Thriving Desire**

"I can't believe you! You said such cruel things and you don't even feel the leaset bit sorry? Regretful? That's just wrong Allen!" Neah lectured his son through the door.

"Go to hell! That bitch should know better! Now leave me alone. It's been 4 days. It's already Christmas. Go bug your damn brother." Allen said from inside his room.

Neah was pissed. He figured out exactly what he said to Lenalee. That is something you should never tell a woman if they confess their love. You let them down easy, but he didm't. Now Lenalee would just cry randomly and she didn't even know it. She cried and didn't know it! That's how bad he hurt her. "If your mother was here you would in hell for saying what you said." Neah commented and didn't mean for Allen to hear, but he did.

Allen was in his room lying on his bed. that's where he's been ever since Lenalee confessed. He was already in turmoil. He couldn't sleep. He barely ate since all he ate was what he had snuck in his room. Then he couldn't get Lenalee out of his mind. He already had ten people lecture him. Mana, Neah, Larae, Lavi, Komui, Reever, Johnny, Jerry, Bak, and even kanda added his two-cents into this. No one would leave him alone. And because of all of the lectures everyone in the order found out about what he did. Which made things worse since everyone cared about her.

He was tired. He couldn't go to bed though. And what a thrill today was. It was his birthday. Nothing special. He still didn't want to leave his room. One reason was because some people who didn't know what happen will say Merry Christmas or Happy Birthday. He didn't care and did not like the holidays.

The second reason was because of the many lectures people will give him. Then the last reason. It was because he did notwant to run into the bitch. She will say something, nag him, or try to kill him. He wasn't in the mood. Which was his excuse for everything. He heard a knock at the door then he heard the door open.

"Shit! I can't believe i forgot to the lock the damn door." Allen told himself.

When the door shut he looked at who was here. It was Larae. She was mad. "Allen. Go apligize. Go talk to Lenalee somthing. I know you love her. So don't say that. You'r ejust lying to yourself and to everyone. Now go talk to her!" Larae commanded.

"Who the hell are _you _to tell _me _what to do?" Allen replied.

"Your sister! I would understand if you didn't love her, but you do. Now she has a broken heart because of you. It's Christmas. Be jolly. Say something. Just go talk to her!" Larae ordered.

"What makes you think I even like her?" Allen shouted back.

"You're spending most of your time with her. You two are best of friends and are as close as you and me." Larae retorted.

"Doesn't mean I l. . lo. . v. . e her!" Allen replied, but had a hard time saying the word.

"Because you smile around her! Whatever she told you a few days ago you smiled! Even if only for a split second. You smiled. It wasn't a sad smile. It was a happy smile. You look so happy and alive with her. When I first came here i knew there was something between you two. I just know you lo-" Larae was interrupted.

"Don't say that! I do not like her. She is just some girl I hang out with. She is always nagging. Telling me whats right from wrong .What I have to do. And blah blah blah. I do not give a damn about that freaking bitch, whore, arsehole, chin wagger! That bloody woman can die for all I care! Now leave me alone!" Allen yelled back furious.

"Then tell me a few things. Why are you using your british accent when it comes to her? You barely use use it. And you try you damnest to never use it. You never slip up. When you say something that is british you say on purpose. Also, have you slept at all in the last week? Can you get her out of your mind? Tell why you are always yelling, but not as much at her. You try to make her mad. Then at the casino you purposely made her jealous. I can list so many reasons. But wil you answer? Will you tell the truth? Because all you ever do is lie through your teeth!" Larae explained.

Allen didn't reply. "I don't love her." Allen informed again as he turned around.

"Look at me in the eyes and tell me that. Allen you have to tell her. If you don't then-" Larae was interrupted.

"Do you even know why I don't get close to people! Do you know my deepest darkest secrets? do you know why I act the way I do? You don't! You know so little! You couldn't even handle me when I was a kid! She can't handle me. I'm not good for anyone. Not even myself! WHy can't anyone get that through their heads? I don't get close to people because in the end I always get hurt! You don't know what that is like! You lost your family. That was terrible for you. But you still can't feel exactly the same. No one knows what it's like to be me! So shut your damn mouth you daft girlie!" Allen shouted and many people could hear him.

Unfornately Lenalee was one of them. Everything became so quiet that they could hear Larae even when she wasn't yelling. "You're calling me daft? You are so dense Allen! You're not the only one suffering. Lenalee is hurting. Because of you."Larae said angerily.

Allen took her words very hard and grimaced. He was trying not to think about all of this. He didn't want to. He knew he was lying to himself, but he showed he didn't. So how could Larae know? "I. ..." Allen couldn't find anything to say.

"Allen think. Use your head for once because I'm tired of telling you the same thing." Larae as she left.

When she got out there she noticed Lenalee was there. Lenalee tried anything, but to look over there. "How much did you hear Lenalee?" Larae asked.

"Everything since he said he doesn't get close to people. I have to go. I have to finish the party decorations." Lenalee said as she left.

"At least she didn't hear everything. Larae is she still trying to give him a birthday party?" Lavi said softly.

"Mostly the Christmas, but no one is really celebrating Allen's birthday. He doesn't want one so they aren't giving him one." Larae answered.

Soon everyone left. They all went to the cafeteria for the Christmas party. They were all excited. Even Lenalee got in the mood for it again. She completely forgot about Allen. Although some wondered how long it would take for her to think about him. Others wondered what Allen was doing. Everyone else though, they didn't know what to think about the situation.

Allen layed on his bed. He was trying to sleep, but he couldn't. His mind kept going back to Lenalee. Larae's words also stayed glued in his brain. He was so stressed out. Allen put a pillow over his head. Why did it have to be her that confessed? Why did she have to love him? If she didn't then things would have been so much better. He wouldn't be thinking about this. He would be beating the living shit out of the girly samurai.

He finally gave up on thinking. Allen stood up and was going to walk out of his room when he felt nervous he stopped. He felt so nervous he couldn't even move. There was no reason to. He just stood there and tried to find out why. He looked at his left arm. It wasn't in it's usual bandages. Was he nervous to show it to everyone? There was only two times that no one cared about what his arm looked like. Every other time he was nearly killed or mentally injured. He took a deep breath. The door opened and closed.

Allen finally left his room, but something was bothering him in the back of his mind. He ignored it though and continued on to his destination. The cafeteria. The only reason for going there was because he was hungry. Nothing else. He wanted food then he wanted out. Allen soon arrived. No one looked at him though. They were to busy to have a secnd glance at him. Allen was actually glad about that. He didn't have time for another lecture.

He notice the food layed out on a few tables. He walked over to the table and took a plate. He only filled up that one plate with ham, potatoes, rolls, and a drink. He didn't feel to hungry so that was all Allen took. His usual black hole of a stomach felt like he needed only a little bit of food. Maybe he was getting sick again. He looked for a place to sit. All of the tables were full or he just couldn't get to one unless he pushed everyone out of his way. Which he would drop his food then.

His eyes looked one more time. He walked towards a table. Only one seat left right on the end. He would've sat there, but there was just one fucking problem. Lenalee sat right next to that spot. Her brother next to her and so on. Almost all of the scientists that were really close to her then most exorcists. They always had to be together. Especially the ones that cared to much for each other.

He sighed. Just as he was about to turn around to his room his eyes came in contact with Lenalee's violet eyes. They stayed in place. Violet to silver-blue. When some of the people around her caught her stare they looked. A few of them looked displeased to see him. That's when Allen saw a familiar blue and brown hair. Larae, Tobin, and Derick were only a few seats away from Lenalee. Just what he needed.

He Larae smirk then come up to him. "Allen! You came. Come on sit down. After all you need somewhere to sit while you eat. Do you not?" Larae told him as she forced him to sit next to Lenalee.

Allen could tell she was staring at him. In fact everyone was. He slowly ate his food. Something he never did. "So Allen, are you alright?" Lavi asked breaking the silence.

"I mean you have very little food and you're eating slowly. Then you have been in your room for four days striaght. You also look like crap. So I doubt you had any sleep also. . . . . your left arm." Lavi listed which was unnecassary.

"Fine." Allen said grumpily.

"Happy Birthday Allen." Lenalee mumbled.

Allen accidently looked at her when she said that. How could she say that? Allen bit his lip so he didn't say anything. Instead he looked at his plate. only half the food was gone and he already felt sick. He pushed his plate forward. Many of the surrounding people stared at him with incredulous eyes. Allen disregarded the stares. "Allen?" Komui said quietly.

"What?" Allen's voice said a little rudely.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Komui asked.

Allen rolled his eyes. He was't going to answer. Plus he tended to look at someone when he yells or talks. If he turned his head he would look at Lenalee. Allen got up, but Larae pushed him back down. He hadn't notice her and didn't even try to fight back. "You're not going back to your room. You've been in there for 4 days in a row. You can stay here awhile. Besides it's not only Chritmas. Its also your birthday." Larae commanded with a slight edge in her voice.

He was going to say something when Neah's voice echoed through a microphone that Komui made. alle n knew something bad was going to happen. "Hello! I just want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas! Also it's my son, Allen Walker's birthday and I just want to wish him a Happy Birthday even though he doesn't care. And the fact that he said something he shouldn't have." Neah said.

Allen banged his head on the table. "Anyway since this is a party I thought he would like to do something special that every walker does on their 16th birthday. Just let me find him." Neah rambled on as he looked for Allen.

When he found Allen he smiled. He was wearing a nice white dress shirt and black pants. But this was the first time he had seen a different color besides black on him. And his crown clown didn't count. He also notice his left arm was uncovered and no glove. He didn't stop to ask why he was dressed like that instead he made both Allen and Lenalee stand up. Then he pushed them to the center of the room.

"Anyway it's a tradition for a Walker to dance with a beautiful young lady his age. I could go on about the tradition, but then all the fun would be taken away. Remember Allen this is a formal dance. So act like a gentlemen." Neah informed.

Allen felt strange. He didn't like all of the stares. They were irritating him. This never happened before so he couldn't find the reason. His thoughts were cut of when Neah made him touch Lenalee. Allen didn't fight back though. He was to weary. He just went along with it. Allen held one of her hands and positioned her then got into his pose. He sighed when the music came on.

They move quietly and swiftly. No noise could be heard except the music. The dance was almost perfect. It only had one flaw. Allen refused to look at her. Lenalee gazed at him. So Allen was the only one that messed up the dance. "Allen please look at me." Lenalee muttered.

Allen tried so hard not to, but did anyway. Their eyes locked. "I'm sorry about the other day. I knew you were going to reject me. I shouldn't of said anything because in the end we both suffer. Now no one likes you as much as they did before because you hurt me. They all like kanda better than you now. So-" Lenalee was going to continue until Allen started to speak.

"You shouldn't be apoligizing. No one liked me to much anyway so just be quiet. Nothing changed except the fact that I know how you feel." Allen said softly.

Lenalee was surprised he said that. It wasn't completely nice, but that was just him. She couldn't recall a time when he was actually nice without one mean word. They kept staring at each while they danced. The dance could go on forever, but when the music stopped Lenalee stopped. Allen only took one step, but it looked like he just took a step back.

Everyone stayed quiet. Allen moved a little closer to her. He was about to do something and didn't know why. "Bitch." Allen said.

She looked at him. She knew he wanted to talk. Apparently it was urgent if he used her name. So she walked into the hall. Allen following. some people were murmuring to one another wondering what was going to happen, but the party resumed. When they got into the hall Lenalee watched him. "What is it?" Lenalee asked.

Her voice was cracked and Allen knew she was crying earlier. Guilt immediately coursed through him. He felt like this all week, but this one felt worse. Because it use to come and go. This time it stayed. Allen walked towards her. She took a step back everytime he walked forward. When her back hit the wall Allen stopped. He put his arm right next to her head. Like he did in the hotel on the casino mission. He looked right into her eyes.

"I need to apoligize for what I did. I was rude and I was worse then usual when I rejected you. I shouldn't of been that cruel, but the reason I was like that because i really didn't want you to love me then. I just wanted to deny it. Deny everything. I didn't know how to react. So I just let my mind take control, but I shouldn't have. I wanted you to think I didn't care. I didn't want to hurt you. Not like this. For that I'm sorry. But this time I need to talk to you." Allen forced the words out of his mouth.

Lenalee couldn't believe what she was hearing, but listened. "What are you trying to say?" Lenalee questioned.

"I love you." Allen answered.

Allen was shocked as the words left his mouth freely and unwillingly. Lenalee didn't believe him though. "Do you really have to tuant me? Do you always have to be so mean? I knew you were a cruel person, but this is a new low. messing with my feelings like this. You're. . you're just a. . . " Lenalee couldn't find an insult.

"I'm not lying! I hate what I said the other day. I really am telling the truth. So please let me explain." Allen replied.

"No! You have gone to a new low. I know you Allen. You will do anything and everything to get what you want. You're just pretending. Besides if you lied the other day then it would be stupid to like you. i wouldn't know when to trust you. So leave me alone!" Lenalee shouted as tears fell down her face and she ran back to the cafeteria.

Did he really hurt her that much? Allen rubbed his face. Love was so complex. He sprinted after her. When he caught up he grabbed her arm and lightly pulled her back. "Listen to me. I'm telling the truth." Allen told her.

"Prove it!" Lenalee yelled.

The people around the two looked at her. "How am I suppose to do that?" Allen asked.

"Figure it out." Lenalee said voice cold as ice.

Allenlooked around. There was an empty table not to far off. He grabbed her wrist as he feet walked on their own. He pushed people left and right. When they go to the table Allen picked her up and put her on the table. Allen then climbed on it. Many people saw two people on a table he just looked at them curious to know as to what was going on. When everyone noticed this they all looked at Allen and Lenalee not even uttering a single word, but were all left confounded.

Allen looked at Lenalee not bothering to look at the crowd. "Lenalee Lee, just four days ago you confessed you love to me. I was being stupid and rude. I acted like a jack-ass and rejected you, but it was in a gentle way. It was the worst way possible to reject someone. Especially if they reject the person and love them in return." Allen sucked in air.

"I cocked up. I was talking codswallop. I lied to you. I lied to to myself. I would give a damn under normal circumstances, but you're an exception. I was having a hard time these last few days. I knew i hurt you, but didn't apoligize. Which made me feel horrible. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't rid you of my trhoughts. You were on my mind the whole time. Plus it didn't help that every single basterd in this place lectured me until my ears bleed." Allen smiled.

"I pushed you out to long. I can't kept telling myself what I feel is not there. I can't kept lying to myself. And I certainly can not lie to you. I'm a cretin. A jack-ass, rude, cruel, stupid, dense, fucked up, naff. I'm also a dimwit, nitwit, imbecile, moron, idiot, a prat. I could go down a bloody list with. Which would make everyone happy, but that rubbish can wait until later." Allen insulted himself.

"I tried and tried again to not believe this. And I understand if you don't believe me after what I did, but Lenalee. . . I love you. My chest tightens when I'm around you. I feel a little frisky. My stomach twists and turns. I feel a little dicky because I'm nervous. Any road, I really like you. I could list a thousand reasons why and many compliements. One for starters is that you're dishy." Allen paused.

He noticed more tears stream down. He wiped them away. "You got bottle and you're brill. You are kind and never gave up on me. You were there. You're not blunt. Heh, you got me speaking my brit accent again, mate. You are just a smashing person. Now can you tell me that i'm pretending love?" Allen finished.

Lenalee felt her heart swell. Lenalee looked at everyone in the cafeteria. They were aweing and amazed. Her brother was smiling. Larae was smiling. Then Mana and Neah. She looked at Allen. But she wasn't fully convinced. "Allen, how do I know you really aren't lying. You would do anything to fool me. Just to embarass me. make me mad. Something of your logic. You really would try somethi-" Lenalee was cut off.

Allen had kissed her passionately. After a few minutes he pulled away. His eyes shined with true happiness. Lenalee just looked at him. "Why did you do that?" Lenalee pratically shouted.

"You didn't believe me. If you remember you asked me what I hate most of all. I answered. It was kissing, but that has changed. As long as it's with you love, then I'm fine with it. Besides you kept waffling on about something I'm not doing. I love you. Nothing is going to change that Lenalee. Now I proved my point. Right now all I desire is you. What about you? Can I have a second chance at being your stupid lovestruck beansprout?" Allen answered.

Lenalee looked into his silver-blue orbs. There was no hint of lying. Nothing, but a sweet person. She caressed his cheek then kissed him in response. She pulled back like he did earlier. "How's that for your answer?" Lenalee replied.

"Just topping." Allen replied.

"You never answered my one question. What do you want for your birthday?" Lenalee asked.

"You." Allen answered.

Lavi would be laughing at Allen if this wasn't a love confession. Plus it really was sweet. At least he wasn't as bad as Neah who was freaking out along with Komui. Then other people were overwhelmed with happiness. He looked at Timothy and Mei Ling. They were young, but understood what was going on. Also Timothy felt happy for them even though he didn't like this kind of stuff. As Mei Ling thought of it as completely adorable and sweet.

"How romantic." Mana said aloud.

Allen looked at the crowd when he heard Mana. Then remembered the table. He forgot his reason of being on the table. So thinking of what just happened, he blushed. He actually blushed. Lenalee giggled as she watched him try and hide his face. A few people chuckled. "Wahoo! Go Allen! I knew it! See this is why you listen to me. It'll get you places it mighteven get you to the next round." Larae shouted.

Allen looked at her trying to look mad, but just looked ridculous with a huge blush on his face. His soft side came out. Lavi laughed as Allen's blush deepened. A few others added to that. "So Allen gots a girlfriend?" Timothy asked.

Mei Ling nudged him. "Apparently so kid. Although he looks like a fool with that huge blush on his face." Cross said.

"Yo Allen! Does this mean you'll be called Ally poo? Huh sweetie pie?" Lavi teased.

Allen's face began beet red. It looked redder then a tomato. From his neck at the way to the tip of his ears. Allen tried so hard to hide his face, but he couldn't since his hands could only cover half of his face. "Hey keep up that look and get a good act, then you'll make the perfect clown." Mana added.

"Shut up!" Allen growled, but wasn't the least bit intimdating.

Larae laughed beside her brothers. "Aww, Allen I've never seen you like this." Larae pressed on.

"But he looks adorable like this. as cute as a button." Lenalee commented.

"_Lenalee_!" Allen whined.

"Well you better be careful if you want to get the good stuff Allen." Lavi said mockingly.

"Shut up you stupid rabbit!" Kanda barked.

Everyone looked at him. "The beansprout is annoying enough with his sick mind already. We don't need another Cross. Besides he's embarassed. Let the beet red beansprout embrace it. Afterall he is a boy that needs to be turned into a man." Kanda's words made allen blush more.

There was a message in the weird insult and he knew what he meant. "Allen come on. Let's go get some sleep. We both haven't had any sleep for awhile. I'm getting real tired. It has been four days." Lenalee whispered in his ears.

Allen looked at her. "Please tell me you're not saying what I think you're saying bitch." Allen replied.

She giggled. "Not like that. Just sleep. Besides you're so tired that you're _blushing_. I like the sweetnedd, but I want my bad boy still." Lenalle said as she dragged Allen out of the room.

And they went off to bed in Allen's room. Although they slept on the the same bed, but that was all. But in the cafeteria many people were laughing on the floor or struggling to stand. The scene was understandable, but him blushing. The Allen? Their Allen? Oh hell no! That was hilarious.

**The End! What do you think? You like? You dislike? Hmmm? Let me know. Please leave a review. I always reply. And for those that review the last chapter I'm sorry I didn't reply. I wasn't on the computer for two days and wanted to get this online. I've been so excited about this chapter! Thanks! Yan Luna4373**


	22. Mulan

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen**

**Chapter 22**

**Mulan**

Allen walked down the halls. He was suppose to be meeting Komui in his office, but got lost. A terrible habit of his. When he bumped into Lenalee who happened to be going to the same destination she guided hin there. "So do you get lost alot?" Lenalee enquired.

"Who the hell kind of question is that?" Allen asked.

"Allen you're so quaint. So how many times a day to you get lost?" Lenalee asked.

"I don't want to answer. Besides you're twee to." Allen retorted.

"Is that a compliment or an insult? Because quaint is a compliement. I'm not sure about twee though. Your accent is confusing sometimes." Lenalee replied.

"Both." Allen said.

When they got to Komui's office door they heard some talking. When they enter Rein was there. Lenalee remembered her as a supervisor somewhere, but other than that she didn't know anything else. "Ah Lenalee, Allen come in! I'm sure you remember Rein." KOmui said in a cheery mood.

"Yeah, she is one of those crazy supervisors that we got from your old headquarters and where I almost died." Allen answered.

"Right, I guess. Anyway she is actually in charge of the _entire_ Black Order. I mean it. She is even higher up than the high generals and Leverrier put together." Komui responded.

"So she is in charge? Of everything? Paperwork, exorcists, CROWs, and supervisors?" Lenalee queried.

"Yep. I told you my job is tiresome." Rein answered.

"So?" Allen asked annoyed.

"We got a mission for you." Komui stated.

"Who?" Allen asked.

"You?" Komui said bluntly.

"Who you?" Allen asked again.

"Both." Komui said.

"What is it?" Allen questioned.

"You're going to a town. Finders say they spotted innocence. That kid had actually. We want you to look for the kid." Rein explained.

"Boy or girl?" Lenalee inquiried.

"Dunno. That's why we're giving it to Lenalee. As for Allen. He just needs to get out more. Plus it's been awhile since he activated his innocence. We do want to keep our new 5th general fit." Rein finished.

"So what was the point of telling us about the stupid miss priss superior?" Allen asked.

"We've been telling everyone. Besides you'll need the information some time later." Komui answered as he went through his desk drawers. He pulled out four folders.

"Why is there four?" Lenalee asked.

"Because I'm are coming along!" Lavi said from the couch.

"But Allen can't read. So it's pointless to give him one." Lenalee stated which made Allen a little pissed.

"I'll be taking the fourth folder. I'm tagging along with you youngins." Bookman answered curtly.

"Four people? Really that many?" Lavi asked.

"Just in case the Noahs show up again. Everytime we send Allen there's always a noah. As for Allen's folder. I'm still gonna give it to him. So you begin in a little bit you may all leave. Except for you Allen. PLease stay." Komui answered.

Allen stayed behind and stood by the door. "What do you want?" Allen asked bitterly.

"You remember Hevlaska's premonition about you?" Komui asked.

"No. Didn't pay attention." Allen replied.

"She said you were the destroyer of time. We haven't a clue to what it means, but Allen it's important. For some reason you are important in this fight. So if you can think of anything of ewhat it could mean, then let me know. As for reading you need to coninute that. But the main reason for you to go on the mission is because right after it you are most likely going to be sent to Central. They want to examine you and all. Nothing bad. I believe. Well go get ready now. You have a mission." Komui said, but then pushed Allen out the door.

Allen went to his room and got his exorcist coat. It's been awhile since he actually wore it. He only wears it on missions or for a few days afterwards. The only bad thing about the coat is that they added some gold. He didn't like it so the gold is only in important areas. Other than that it was silver and black. When allen had his things packed he left.

"So how's the lover boy?" Larae said from behind.

"Get stuffed girlie." Allen said harshly.

"Oh yo're using your british accent? Lenalee does get you to be yourself." Larae commented as she walked beside him.

"Be quiet! I use it much. Now get lost." Allen responded.

"Well he hasn't changed to much." a boy on his left said.

Allen looked at him. "Hiya Allen! It's been a long time." the boy said with joy.

"Remember Deontae. He arrived a few days ago, but you were never around. You were in your room or confessing to Lenalee then sleeping. Man you two slept for two whole days. Then you ate most of the food." Larae rambled on.

"Why do I always get the hard lines?" Allen asked himself.

"So you leaving on a mission? Already?" Larae asked.

"What does it look like girlie?" Allen said.

"Hey Allen I'll be staying for a bit. when you get back we can hang out again. Okay?" Deontae said.

"Maybe." Allen replied.

"Yeah he's a lover boy now. Gotta spend time with her so he can give her love bites and so he can hump her." Larae told Deontae.

Allen stopped. He knew she was trying to aggravate him. especially since she was using her stupid fake british accent. But he didn't notice a little blush that crawled up his cheeks. For the last few days he blushed off and on because of some stupid things people have been saying about the new couple. Allen wished he didn't blush so bad when they said those things, but he couldn't stop it. He would have to wait to get use to it.

"Allen? Your face is red again. Are you okay?" Lenalee asked as she walked up to him.

"He's just blushing. He's embarassed because Larae said he had to spend time with you so he can give you love bites and hum you." Deontae informed.

Lenalee knowing what those simple words meant, grabbed Allen and dragged him to the gatekeeper as she to blushed. She looked at Allen who was now angry. "Don't even try to go back. We got a mission. You can throw your tantrum on the train. Besides you just got to let this pass by. Nothing really happens here. And when you confessed it was in front of the entire Order." Lenalee commented as they approached Lavi and bookman.

"It was in the hall. You made me prove to you that I wasn't lying and now I can't stop doing this rubbish." Allen remarked unhappy.

"Well you love me. You got me. Isn't that good enough?" Lenalee retorted.

Allen looked at the ground. He still couldn't believe he did that. And now everytime he gets near Neah he has to keep an eye on him. That man acts like a child. Allen wondered how he could ever be so strong that he could kill or almost kill the Earl. "Yo lovers! Come on. We dont' have all day." Lavi shouted as he wved his hand.

Allen walked up to Lavi and kicked him in the balls. "Shut up!" Allen said threateningly.

He really had enough of Lavi. Lavi fell down to the ground as he cried in pain. "So cruel." Lavi added.

When they got to the train lenalee was surprised Lavi didn't have to go to the hospital. Allen had beaten the crap out of him on the way. Often because of a snide comment, but every once in awhile Allen actually got mad enough to continue hitting him. Allen was so abusive towards others, but lenalee noted that hr never hit a girl. Not unless she was a noah. Plus he only hits those that can handle his wrath.

Even if he had hit someone who was weaker than him it was only a small hit. They could always handle it. Though she wasn't sure if it was unintentional or not when he did that. Lenalee sighed him relief as she sat on the train seat. It's been ten mintes and no arguements, but then again Lavi's jaw looks like it's broken. Or he probably couldn't even talk because of how hard Allen punched it, then kicked it, andtried to break it. Allen wouldn't be the only one that would enjoy Lavi shutting up for twenty minutes or so. But breaking his jaw? That was going overboard.

Allen looked out the window to see the green scenery by them. When they got past the forest there was a road, water, people, a town. Obvious of course, but Allen was trying to distract his mind. He was just confused. He was being to kind lately. He wasn't sure if it was because of Lenalee or if he was actually going nice. He did not want to change.

His thoughts stopped when he saw a big red sign. He didn't know what he it said, but he was told to watch out for one while the other slept. With that in mind he looked at them to see Lavi staring at him. "Saw the sign. You don't need to wake Bookman and Lenalee until we arrive. We still got about an hour." Lavi said calmly.

"What's with the sudden mood change?" Allen asked.

"I can get serious. I'm a bookman afterall." Lavi replied.

"That means you'll betray the Order. You'll join the noahs and try to kill us. We'll fight you and one will fall." Allen commented as he looked at the moon.

Lavi let the words soak into his head. "It's not like I want to. I don't have a choice. I'm a bookman." Lavi told him.

"You always have a choice. No matter what there is a choice. You can choose to be a bookman. Or you can choose to be an exorcist. That choice is yours. No one else's." Allen said.

"What about Lenalee? She didn't choose to become an exorcist. she was forced to become one. Then Kanda. He was experimented on to become an exorcist. Everyone has suffered. Mostly the exorcists." Lavi responded.

"That includes you. What would make you want to record history? To shy away from everyone? To be nothing more than a bookman? Just a pretender. You are close to these people. So you won't be the only one that suffers when you ditch us." Allen retorted.

Lavi narrowed his eyes. "I have my reasons Allen. Just like you have yours. You hurt people just as much as I do. Just as much as I will. So stop your lecturing." Lavi countered.

"But you know mine. What are yours?" Allen said as his eyes looked into Lavi's.

Lavi notice his seriousness. Was he afraid Lavi was going to leave? Or was it because if Lavi left Lenalee will be hurt again? So many questions so little answers. "I was abandoned by my real family. I don't remember anything about them since I was so young. I was left for death. i would remeber everything else. Everything but my damn family. I don't even remember the name i had. I've been through so many. I chose to be a Bookman because I wanted to. Because bookman accepted me. He took me in. He is my family. I could never leave him." Lavi explained.

"But Bookmen have no true emotions. And yet, you love the old man. You see him as your grandfather. He see's you as his grandson. I'm warning you. of you leave then you severed every connection with us. We're through and I won't give a second thought about killing you. Kanda wouldn't kill you. Lenalee won't. No one would. But I will. Do you understand bookman?" Allen's voice was bitter cold.

Lavi knew he was being serious. He had used everyone's preferred name. Lavi nodded. Allen looked back at the moon. Lenalee stirred awake at that moment. As her eyes fluttered open she saw Lavi being serious and looking at Allen. Allen's face was no longer holding any emotion. His eyes just reflected the moon as he made his eyes shine brighter than before.

"We got a bit, but wake up bookman. We're almost there." Allen ordered.

Lenalee nodded and woke up bookman. Bookman looked at everyone, but his eyes landed on Lavi and stayed. The rest of the way was in eerie silence. Just as the train stopped Allen got on his feet. He somehow managed to keep his balence to. Lenalee kept looking at him. Something was wrong, but felt that she shouldn't pursue the reason. She just followed.

Allen walked with Lenalee guiding everyone to the hotel. When they got there Toma was waiting for them. "Hello master exorcists. This way to sign in to get your rooms." Toma informed.

Allen and Lenalee walked forward, but Bookman stopped Lavi. "I heard your conversation with Allen. Don't let him get to you. You're a bookman. A recorder of history. Nothing more. Remember we'll be leaving soon. Stay away from the general to keep him from knowing. He will kill you." Bookman commanded.

"I know." Lavi replied then walked after the couple.

Bookman soon got in their room with no problems. They were just lucky Komui actually called this time. It was almost dawn so Lavi, Lenalee, and Bookman stayed awake as Allen went to bed. He had stayed up all night watching for the sign.

Around noon they woke Allen. Who got up with no problems. He got up and dressed for the mission. "Where do you usually sse the brat?" Allen asked rudely.

"Allen!" Lenalee said.

"On main street. We don't get a good enough view so we can't say if it's a boy or girl. But the kid is a pick pocket." Toma answered.

Allen walked out of the hotel room. Lenalee sighed. He was trying to get this done as fast as possible. He was to much like Kanda when it comes to missions. Lavi grinned and ran after him. Teasing him as he went along. Allen just clobbered him. "Put a sock in it! Quite pissing around. We don't have time for horse play. if you don't stop I'll hit you in your knob!" Allen threatened.

Lavi went pale. He knew what he meant. He was already hit there two times. He really didn't need a third so he just stopped. when they got on main street it was half empty. So it would be easy to spot the kid if he came around. And surely enough a kid was spotted. He was dressed in fine clothes so they didn't know why he was stealing. But maybe he stole the clothes to.

Allen walked away from the group. He was dressed in fancy or rich looking clothes. So the kid would come unless he knew Allen. Which no one in this town did. Bookman notice the kid's eyes follow Allen. He was going after him. When they kid got out of the alley he walked towards Allen. he brushed against Allen's side putting his hand in his pocket. He was fast, but not fast enough for Allen because he caught the kid's hand before it even left his pocket.

The kid looked up in horror. "Who are you?" the kid asked.

Allen assumed the kid was a boy. But didn't say anything. "I should be asking you." Allen said.

The group came over. "So boy, what are you doing stealing?" Lavi asked.

"I'm a girl!" she shouted.

"What?" Lavi said disbelievingly.

There was no possible way. His eye must of been tricking him. He gots a bookman's eye. He rubbed his eye then looked. Nope. She was a he. Or he was a she. He looked at Bookman. He looked a little surprised to. This kid did look like a boy. "What's your name?" Lenalee asked softly.

She yanked her arm away from Allen's grip. She was going to run away, but felt comfortable with them. For now at least. "Mulan." she answered.

Allen eyed her right arm. Her arm was completely covered, but she was wearing a mitten. Mulan caught his stare and glared at him. She was trying to hide her hand. "why are you wearing a mitten on one hand, but not the other?" Allen asked.

"Couldn't find the other. Now stop staring." Mulan said rudely.

"Take it off." Allen ordered.

The girl was suddenly cover in fear. She was hiding something and she didn't want anyone to know. "I need to get home. Bye!" Mulan then ran off.

Allen paid attention to where she was going. She was going to a building on the outskirts of town. "We going after her?" Bookman asked.

Allen nodded and they began their walk. When they arrived they realized it was a worn down orphanage. It looked abandooned and like it was burned. The only reason why it looked like an orphanage was because it looked just like many other orphanages that allen went to. Allen found himself curious about this girl. Maybe he was just curious as to why her arm was completely covered.

When he found the girl she was crying by the front door. "Why are you afraid to show your arm?" Allen questioned.

"Because it's ugly. Horrendous. I hate it and people always hate me because of it. So just leave now!" Mulan demanded.

Allen was right. He slowly took off his left glove and exorcist coat. Mulan stared at his blood red arm. Her eyes widened. "Hold this rabbit!" Allen commanded as he threw his stuff at him.

He walked towards the girl and sat beside her. His left arm was right beside her right arm. "Now will you show me?" Allen asked.

Mulan took off her mitten and rolled up her sleeve. it was almost the same, but was a lighter red. She looked at the others. They didn't look disgusted. "So tell me why are you here." Allen said as he stared at her arm.

"I was separated parents when I was little. Don't remember much, but they didn't want to get rid of me. They were trying to find someone to fix my arm, but no one could or would. My mother then died. My father couldn't take care of me on his own and I ws taken away from him. The orphanage shunned me. They teased me. Tried to kill me. I was always alone. Then one day the orphanage caught on fire. Half of the people died. They got the rest of the kids and left me since they thought i made it. I was anbandoned and left alon two years ago, but I was always alone." Mulan explained.

Allen felt something for the child. They were so simliar, but so different. "My life is pretty much the same. But there are some people who don't care about what our arms look like kid. I just need to check something so stay still." Allen told her softly.

He moved her hand so her palm was lookin at the ground. The back of her hand held innocence. She was another exorcists. "If you come with us we will accept you no problem, but then you will be in a war. The cross on out hand is called innocence. It gives us power to fight demons called akuma and noahs. I won't make you go if you don't want to, but if our enemy finds ou they will hunt you down and kill you." Allen said.

"WHy is he being kind?" Lavi asked.

"He understands her. They have the same problem and are alike." Lenalee answered.

"But we can't give her a choice. She has to come." Bookman said.

"A war? Then I would fight?" Mulan asked.

He just nodded. "It's better then nothing. I'll go. But on one condition. If I get this power I want you to train me. Yours should be almost or exactly like mine. Then you look strong. Plus you understand me." Mulan told him.

Allen looked at her. She was kind and he was cruel. They had simliar lives so how is she like this? "Very well. Just don't count on me to be nice. I'm not a nice person. Plus I don't go easy on people. Got that?" Allen said a little harsh.

"I don't care. As long as you don't make fun of me because of my arm." Mulan replied.

Lenalee smiled. Allen was going to be a little kinder to the girl because they're so much alike. Just complete opposite personalities. "Come on Mulan. Let's go before something bad happens. We're leaving tommorrow. So we got to clean you up and give you some food.


	23. Betrayal

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen **

**Chapter 23**

**Betrayal**

When the group got back to the Order there was some scratches here and there. Lavi though, had bruises. Allen was getting really annoyed because of him. But Mulan was given her room, coat, and her synchronization rate was 68%. They did all of this in one hour. Then a tour given by Lenalee and how things run. Then the war. for a young girl she understood well.

She was younger than Mei Ling who was 12. And TImothy was now 11. (I know it's his wrong age.) While she was 9 maybe 10. No one asked her. Lenalee watched her skip around in the lounge. She was so happy and easy going. Allen was so harsh and bitter, but mostly truthful. Plus he was a mystery as Mulan was an open book. As Lenalee watched Mulan others filled the room.

"So that's Allen's student?" General Tiedoll asked as he drew.

"Yeah. Hey Mulan did Allen say when he was going to start?" Lenalee asked.

"Nope. So Lenalee you're his girlfriend right?" Mulan asked.

"Yes." Lenalee answered.

"Why do you love him?" Mulan asked.

Lenalee was surprised by the question, but smiled. "It's hard to explain. When I can find words to actually explain that. I'll let you know." Lenalee replied.

"Okay." Mulan said with glee.

"Be careful. You're gonna fall if you continue to do that?" Mei Ling told her.

And the next second she fell on her face. "Oww." Mulan csaid.

"Her arm. It looks lke Allen's." Krowley noted.

"Yeah. That's why Allen took her in as his student." Lavi commented.

Komui walked into the lounge with a worried face. "Lenalee do you know where Allen is?" Komui asked in a rush voice.

"Sleeping. Why?" Lenalee rejoined.

"He has been ordered to go to central with Lavi and Bookman. Leverrier wants to see him. As for the other two. I don't know." Komui said grimly.

The reason why his voice was grim was because of Leverrier. He wanted to see Allen. Which was never good. Lenalee looked at her fingers. Only Lavi and bookman ever went to Central. Not even the supervisors went there. Something was up. And it had to do with Allen. Komui looked at his sister. "Allen can take care of himself. Remember he doesn't take shit from nobody." Komui told her.

"Oh, but he's fine when it comes to me. Most of the time." Lenalee replied.

"You're diffrent. I'll just wait until Allen wakes up. Then I'll send them." Komui informed.

"No need to. I've already been knocked up by the stupid rabbit. I'm narked and don't want to hear a thing from you unless it's good news. I don't need to be aggro any further." Allen said a little pissed.

"Well buddy. It's your lucky day! Panda and I are going to Central with ya. How does that sound?" Lavi said with glee.

"Timothy disturbed my kip. i didn't get much sleep so I'm not in the fucking mood. if I have to make a trip with you then you are of your trolley if you really think I'm going." Allen said bitterly.

"Name one reason why I'm not fun to go somewhere with." Lavi responded.

"You're always gallivanting. You are always yakking. Then you whinge most of the time. Also, every totty you come across you try to chat up. You drive me sixes and sevens. I can't find a way to skive you." Allen listed.

"I said one! Besides I'm not the only one who _chats _them up. Look at Cross. Plus you did. When you were on the casino mission." Lavi retorted.

"That was a one time thing. And they weren't slappers like the totties you hit on. Now clear off!" Allen said angerily.

"What about Lenalee? You called her a slapper before." Lavi countered.

"It was whore. Not slapper. And slapper mean tramp. Not whore. And it doesn't matter. So leave the bitch out of this." Allen returned.

"You slag Lenalee alot Allen." Larae commented as she walked up behind them.

"It's Allen Larae." Deontae added.

Allen's vein popped. He was ready to kill everyone, but didn't get the chance to. Mulan had jumped on Allen and he lost his balence. Causing him to fall to the ground with a kid on him. "Hi Allen." Mulan greeted.

Allen half glared at her. "When are we going to start training?" Mulan asked.

"When we start kid. Now get off me before I bung you. I rather not be on my bloody bum all day!" Allen snarled.

"Yes sir!" Mulan saluted.

"What's with you?" Allen asked.

"What? I just greeted you. After all you helped me. ANd if someone like Lena is dating you then you can't be to bad. Plus I wanted to have a look at your eyes. I've never seen anything like them. They're so extravagant. I love the silver." Mulan said as she got right in his face.

"That's my favorite thing about Allen. his silvery-blue eyes." Lenalee said aloud.

Allen gently pushed her back. "To close." He said.

"Allen you're going to Central with Bookman and Lavi. You have to leave right now. I was going to wait until late at night, but then I would get in trouble. Leverrier isn't to kind." Komui informed.

Allen looked at Lavi. Lavi's goofiness disappeared. Tension filled the air as the two stared at each other. One with a threatening aura. The other you couldn't tell. "Is something wrong?" Lenalee asked them.

"Nothing is wrong. Just a little conflict they had a the train Miss. Lee. Let's go." Bookman said sternly as he dragged Lavi out.

"What's going on beansprout?" Kanda said from the corner of the room.

"Nothing." Allen left leaving everyone confused and confounded.

Lenalee's stomach twist and turned. She was worried, but for what reason? For some reason her thoughts went to Lavi. She has been really worried about him. Something was different. He was changing. His normal personality that he had from the dawn of time was withering away. She hated when her family fought. But most of all, she hated to be left in the dark.

Allen sat on the train. It was completely silent. Lavi was jabbering at the jaw. Bookman wasn't lecturing his apprentice. And Allen. He was just sitting there like he expected something. He knew what was going on, but couldn't do a thing until they did it. So they just stay in absolute silence until they arrived. When they got to a building that looked abandoned they saw Leverrier. He was eyeing Allen like he was going to just turn into thin air.

"General Walker. Come this way. Bookman and Bookman's apprentice can stay right here for the moment." Leverrier's cool voice said.

Allen walked after Leverrier into the building. He didn't like what was going on. He didn't know exactly what, but he knew something was wrong. When they got to a medical room he sat down. Leverrier told him to stay still as he gave him this shot that had a blue liquid. "What is it?" Allen questioned.

"Just a remedy. Nothing to worry about." Leverrier said urgently.

Allen stared at him. He didn't trust him. As he gave him the shot his body went ice cold. He felt stramge. "I need you to come with me." Leverrier said in a monotone voice.

Allen did as instructed even though he didn't want to, but knew this wasn't the time to be reluctant. Leverrier and Link watched him like hawks would with their food. They were looking for something. He just didn't know what. allen sat still as they hooked him up to some weird machines. They tested him. He was their experiment! When he had enough he got up about ready to leave.

"Wait General Walker!" Link shouted.

"No. I'm no test subject. So leave me the hell alone you fucking retards. You can get lost for all I care. I'm already cheesed off. I'm sure you don't want me to get any worse." Allen said angerily.

From outside both bookmen could hear Allen shouting at them and Leverrier commanding him to do something. Lavi couldn't really blame him, but didn't care. He was waiting for something else. And it arrived sooner then they thought it would. All the CROW members surruonding them were suddenly killed. Lavi looked at Bookman who nodded.

"Master has been waiting patiently." Lulubell said as she stepped out from the shadows.

"The Earl was very pleased to hear the bookmen were coming. You ready?" Tyki asked.

"Yes. Let's go before the ki-" Bookman's sentance was cut short by Allen.

"I warned you bookman! You're a dead man!" Allen shouted as he activated his innocence.

Allen got to Lavi so fast that he couldn't activate his hammer to fight back. Lavi's back hit a tree really hard. He coughed up some blood and looked at Allen. He was surprised by Allen's hatred. he stood up getting his hammer ready for battle. "Stop this right now General Walker!" Leverrier ordered.

Allen looked at him. "Why? He betraying the Order!" Allen said.

"He's a boookman! We have no control over what they do and do not do!" Leverrier shot back.

"Bookman or not. It's betrayal. He's doing it willingly. Not against his will. There for he's a traitor. I'm going to give him the right punishment." Allen seethed.

Leverrier gritted his teeth as he watched Allen beat the crap out of Lavi. It was a good thing he was strong otherwise he would be dead. As Lavi went to make a move with his hammer Allen hit it with his left hand. He backed up and what happened next was unexpected. Lavi's hammer shattered into a million little pieces. Allen caught the innocence then kicked Lavi into Bookman.

"I warned you. You knew what would happen. I'm going to keep my word weather the Order likes it or not." Allen said with venom.

Lavi stared at Allen. This was the first time anyone had ever reacted like this during a betrayal. Suddenly Allen's innocence deactivated. "You leave then give me your innocence Bookman. I already got the other's. But if you're not an exorcist then you don't need innocence." Allen said in a bitter cold voice.

Bookman took his innocence out from his bag and threw it at him. "Goodbye, Allen Walker." Bookman whispered and Lavi looked at him.

for once Bookman looked hurt for betraying someone. He had gotten close to the boy. Something Lavi had never seen. "Well that was amusing, but we got to go." Tyki said.

"How are you still a noah?" Allen asked.

"You just now realized that? You're slow kid. Well, I guess you can say you weren't strong enough. That's your only answer." Tyki answered and Road's door opened.

Lulubell, Tyki, Bookman, and Lavi all left Allen standing there. He was so angry, but didn't pay attention to his surroundings. An akuma attack him. Luckily he his innocence activated in time. It was only a level two. No big deal. He destroyed it and looked at Leverrier. "You can go back to headquarters. We're done with you. Come on Link. We have work." Leverrier said to them.

As they walked in the building, Allen walked back to the train station. He was filled with so much anger he didn't realize the sentimental feelings his heart felt. He didn't notice that he was upset because of the betrayal. When he got to the train station he hopped on a train. then went to headquarters.

**Black Order...**

Allen was slowly pacing himself as he entered the Order. He didn't know where he was going, but didn't care. He ran into alot of people. And many greeted him. Allen didn't reply. Not even in his casual rude manner. when he bumped into a girl scientist he came back to reality. Probably because this time the girl was really weak and fell on her ass.

"Oh, I'm so sorry General Walker! That was my fault." Lo Fwa apoligized.

Allen looked at her. "Just Allen fille." Allen responded.

She got up and looked at him. "No insult? Just fille? That's the first." Lo Fwa stated.

"Tch. Where's the crazed man?" Allen asked his anger boiling.

''Uh. . um. . in the cafeteria Gen. . I mean Allen." Lo Fwa stuttered.

He looked at her. She was a scientist, but she didn't look like she was even twenty. He stopped his observation and walked off. He was taking his time while he went along. When he saw two large brown doors he practically swung the doors open, but they didn't slam against the wall. The first thing he saw was Kanda trying to take off Mulan's head, who with much ease, evaded every attack.

Allen disregarded this fact and walked right in front of Mulan. He would've been sliced in half, but he caught the sword. Kanda saw the serious look on his face. He sheathed Mugen. "Allen! You're back, but. . . where's. . La-" before Lenalee could finish Allen brought out Lavi's and Bookman's innocence.

Lenalee's eyes widened as he threw them at Komui. "Wha. . what happened? Did they die? Allen!" Lenalee said in a panicked voice.

Allen didn't take the time to look at her. he just stared fiercely at Komui. "They're not dead. They're very much alive." Allen said.

"Then where are they kid?" Cross asked as he blew out some smoke.

"They're no longer exorcists. They can not come back. If I see them here I will kill them on sight." was Allen's reply.

Lenalee was angry. She couldn't believe he said that. She was about to hit him when he squeezed her wrists. She looked down. Allen knew she was going to try and hit him. "They're traitors. The bookmen are gone. They are now sided with the Earl." Allen finished.

"No. Stop it. Don't say that Allen! You're lying! Allen this isn't funny! Stop lying!" Lenalee shouted.

He looked at her then released her hands. "I'm not. You don't have to fight them. Or try to kill them. Because that's exactly what I'm going to do next time I see them. I even warned them before hand. So don't go blaming me for something I didn't do." Allen said quietly.

"But the innocence." Komui muttered.

"I broke Lavi's hammer and grabbed it. Bookman gave me his. I'll be in my room." Allen left without another word.

Lenalee ran after him. She grabbed his wrist before he coud leave. "You knew they were going to betray us?" Lenalee asked.

"I warned them. They still did it. What's done is done. There is nothing else we can do. They're gone." Allen whispered.

Allen got her to release and left. Everyone was quiet. They lost two more exorcists. Two more friends. And Lenalee took it very hard like usual. She ran to her room. She didn't feel like being watched. She just wanted to be alone.

**The Noahs...**

"Welcome bookmen. It's been awhile. Come sit. You'll need you strength to fight. Now let's talk." The Millenium Earl said as they arrived.

Lavi sat next to Road. Someone he didn't really feel comfortable next to. She smiled as she licked a sucker. "Welcome." she said kindly.

He didn't say anything. He was still getting over his innocence. And Allen's face. There was something about how he looked when he attacked. "Now let's begin. To start with. How about we talk about Allen Walker. He's the only exorcist I want to know about. Afterall he is Neah's son." the Earl said, but uttered the last part to himself.

**Cut! Please review. Comments are much appreciated. Thanks! Yan Luna4373**


	24. Training

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen**

**Chapter 24**

**Training**

It's been a week since Lavi's betrayal. Allen got over his anger after a day. So he decided to comfort Lenalee. It worked, but no one knew how he comforted her. But that didn't matter. Everyone was just glad Lenalee was alright. She had been taking everything hard lately. It seemed like she was always upset. Lenalee had been really stressed out and only Komui and Allen could make her feel better.

Right now Allen was sleeping. He was on Lenalee's bed when this happened. She was very emotional and decided to help her, but accidently fell asleep. Lenalee didn't mind. When he wrapped his arms around her when she was so emotional and ready to cry, she to fell asleep. The good thing though, was the fact that she didn't have her nightmare that night. When she woke up she looked at Allen. He was always sleeping or eating.

It looked like he was going to be sleeping all day. She got out of her bed and looked for her exorcist outfit. When she found it she changed. She sighed. She just couldn't get over the fact that lavi had betrayed them. She had known him since they were 12. He came, then left, then came back. As she thought about it Allen's eyes opened. He looked at her. He got up and gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"It was his choice. He made it. Nothing is going to change. He's not coming back." Allen told her.

"I know Allen, but I've known him for a long time. We're really close. I mean we _were_ close." Lenalee mumbled.

Allen's eyes narrowed. He was starting to wonder about something that vexed his mind. A sudden surge of anger bolted through Allen, but he kept himself calm. "Even with me being nice, or trying to, it isn't working. You're gonna have to think things through on your own. I got to get going. The little twerp won't leave me alone about the damn training." Allen said grumpily.

Lenalee watched Allen shut the door. The usual worry she would feel when he left the room was gone. It was like she didn't care. She bit her lip as she left to give the science department coffee. Allen walked into Komui's office. How he got there he didn't know. It was by chance that he got there. Lately he could just go somewhere without getting lost. As much.

Maybe he was getting use to the place. He opened the door to see Komui talking to Reever. "More? I just finished three stacks of paperwork. Please give me a break Reever! I've been working." Komui begged.

Allen stared at the mad scientist with eyes that didn't care. He walked up to him. They both didn't notice Allen so he slammed his hand on the desk causing craks to engrave their way on it. They both looked at him. "Oh General Wal-" Komui started.

"Allen! The bitch is doing whatever the bloody hell she wants. I can't take care of her all day every day. Where's the kid? I need to start her blooming training." Allen said in a hurry.

"Blooming?" they both inquiried.

"Bloody. It means bloody. You know what it's just some dim brit word. Now stop thinking about your paperwork and your luvvly-jubbly sister and tell me where the hell the damn kid is." Allen replied.

"Grumpy this morning are we?" Komui responded.

"Where is the mug twit?" Allen's said grumly.

"Well before I answer your question General uh, Allen, you have two other students." Komui said quietly.

Allen's brows furrowed as he thought about the worse. He was just hoping it was so bad. In the training room Allen stood with his arms folded as he stared at three kids. Kanda was smirking to himself as he leaned on the far wall. He was going to have an amusing day. "Why do I have the small fortune teller and the sharp bucktooth?" Allen said sourly.

"Well General Cloud had Timothy and General Yeagar was Mei Ling's master. So Mei Ling got stuck with you." Komui said.

"That doesn't explain the boy." Allen seethed.

"Tiedoll won't leave Cloud alone about him so Timothy chose his wanted teacher. Evidently, he chose you. PLus it's good to have the youngest with you General." Komui answer in a meek voice.

"Allen it's alright, right? No problem. You can handle three kids right? I mean if you're to scared or to much of a wimp to take on three I understand, but I need some company. Ya know?" Mulan said shyly as she slid her foot back and forth.

Allen's brow ticked and a vein popped. he was trying so hard not to blow out on them. "No biggie." Allen's answered darkly.

"Brother I got your cof. . fee." Lenalee said as she handed him it.

She stared at Allen then the kids. Her eyes darted from one another. "You didn't. You couldn't have. No you wouldn't of. Brother what's going on?" Lenalee said urgently.

"Their Allen's students from this day forth. Isn't it great?" Komui sipped his coffee.

"This is reeking of havoc." Lenalee muttered.

Allen's eyes were hidden by his bangs. "It's going to be a long day." Allen whispered.

"So what are we going to do?" Mulan asked as she shoved her face in Allen's.

Allen looked at his arm then at hers. His was in their special bandages as Mulan's was showing clear as day. She wasn't afraid to show them. "The gypsy came see the future events. The bucktooth kid can take over another person's body. As for you we don't know yet. We ahve to get your activated. That's our first priority." Allen said calmly.

"We'll watch today. Just to see how everything progresses. I'll be on the sidelines out of your way. You have the rest of the room to yourselves." Komui took another sip as he went to sit down.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Komui?" Bak asked.

A few others looked at him. "Yeah. I agree. This is not the wisest idea in the park." Singe added.

Komui smiled a sincere smile "Nope! It's absolutely suicidal to the kids." Komui told them.

Everyone's sweatdropped. "Why di you sound so happy about that?" Yuza asked.

"Supervisor Bak, Yuza, and Singe. It's a stupid idea. An absolute idiotic one, but it will help Allen. He is't the nicest in the bunch. He hides in the shadows. He is a smart mouth punk, but there's some light in him. So having three completely different personalities in his students that are kids might help. He'll learn patience. Maybe some other important virtues as well. Allen is just a kid himself. This should help. If not then we'll have to find another way." Komui said softly.

Lenalee looked at Allen. He was just staring at the kids. When he made a movement towards Mulan her eyes stayed glued to him worriedly. He bent down and touched her arm. Allen gazed at the innocence in her hand. It looked exactly like his. So he tried to remember the first time he activated his. Then the first time by will. only one word popped into mind. The only reason why he fought. 'Protect.' Allen thought.

He looked at the other two who were confused. "Sit down." He said.

Now everyone was confused. He was doing something, but what was running through his head. He sighed. "Everyone has a different ways of activating their innocence. Each and everyone is different. Different abilities. Different strengths and weaknesses. So let's talk about your innocence. Try to understand it then go on from there. You're first gypsy." Allen said.

"I'm not a gypsy." Mei ling told him.

"You look like one." Allen retorted.

"I'm wearing my exorcist outfit. The only other thing I have is my crystal ball and my hair net." Mei Ling said bluntly.

"When was the first time you used your innocence?" Allen changed the subject.

Allen sat criss crossed like Timothy. Mulan was to since she was wearing shorts as Mei Ling sat on her knees. "When I was around four. I first got my crystal from my mother since I always wanted to be a fortune teller. I praticed with it hoping it would work. It didn't so I gave up. The next day I tried one more time. I then saw a green glow emitting from it. Then I saw my grandfather's surprise birthday party and how happy he was. I was so excited and told my parents. I would have told grandpa, but then it would have spoiled his coming party." Mei Ling said happily.

Allen looked at Timothy. "Bucktooth?" Allen said questioningly.

"I first heard about my orphanage shutting down soon since they didn't have money. Everyone was going to be sent all over. I would have never seen anyone of my friends. Nor Emillia and Sister Lisa. (forgot her name) So I left upset. I bumped into someone and my forehead hit the other kid's head. I opened my eyes to see me passed out. I panicked, but then I found myself looking at him again. I touch the crystal on my head and realized what happened." Timothy explained.

Allen looked at them bored. Suddenly he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned his head around to see Mana and his father. "Hmm?" Allen sounded.

"I just wanted to check up on you real quick and say hi to my son!" Neah exclaimed as he hugged him.

Allen whacked him upside the head a hundred times as he tried to get free from his grip. "So?" Allen asked.

"What are you doing? It's been awhile since we chatted." Neah replied as Mana sat down beside Lenalee and smiled.

"Training the twits. Now get lost." Allen said annoyed.

Neah frowned, but then smiled. He went to sit beside his quiet brother. "Did you see the look in his eyes Neah?" Mana asked.

Neah nodded. "Sure did." Neah answered.

"Just like Luna." Mana said.

Allen looked at his new students. "What was running through your head when you first used it?" Allen questioned.

"My family and friends!" Mei Ling said cheerfully.

"Home." Timothy curtly answered.

Allen inwardly smirked. "Twerp just watch. If they do it right then you can learn from them." Allen said as she postioned her to look at the two.

Allen walked to the center of the room. "Bucktooth get your arse over here." Allen rudely ordered.

"Stop calling me bucktooth! It just one tooth!" Timothy grumbled.

Allen shrugged then walked to the left about twenty feet away from Timothy. He pointed at Mei Ling then moved his finger to ell her to come here. She walked to the spot and looked at her master. "What is he doing?" Cross said aloud.

"You actually care?" Kanda scoffed.

"Curious to say the least. I've just never seen any training like this." Cross admitted.

"Why are the are you even here? It's like there's always a huge crowd around Allen when something is going on." Lenalee said.

"We were here first. We were suppose to train, but Komui said Allen had to teach here. Now I'm bored. So I thought I'd watch." Cross said to her.

"I think it's beautiful. He's trying. Plus he isn't as mean." Tiedoll said as he painted wanting to capture the moment.

Allen then moved to Mulan. Everyone notice they were all in a circle. "I want you to only focus on that single solely thought. That thought is what activates your innocence. So clear your mind. Then think." Allen's voice echoed.

Mei Ling looked at Timothy who just shrugged in an unknown manner. They thought of only those special thoughts. Only that one thought. And what happened next was stunning. Mei Ling crystal ball glowed a bright green. It gradually got stronger and stronger. She could see future, past, and presents events happen.

Timothy's head glowed as well. It did the same thing Mei Ling's did. Only he could sense his innocence's spirit touch his shoulders and he felt himself feel something he shouldn't of. He felt like he was siting but was standing. He opened his eyes to see one of them stare at himself and the other at Allen. He took control of Allen half way.

Timothy's thoughts drifted off and Mei Ling soon followed. They felt a sudden bolt of pain as they flew back and hit the wall. Allen sprinted towards them. They both landed right next to each other and were cringing in pain. they looked up at their master. Timothy got a goofy grin. "So how'd we do?" he asked.

"Well I'll be gobsmacked. You did good, but then screwed you twit! What do you think? *Sigh* It was your first time so I can't really yell." Allen rubbed his temples.

The two got up and ran back to their spots and tried again. When the light appeared Allen looked at them. They decided to try again. He didn't even say anything. "I guess they were a good value. At least they don't give up easily. Maybe I won't have to box their ears." Allen ramblen on to himself.

Timothy came flying towards him. "Crikey!" Allen shouted out of surprise.

He caught Timothy, but his back hit the wall hard. The innocence made the blow hard so the impact would hurt like hell. "What went wrong this time!" Allen shouted.

"Sorry. Thoughts got distracted." he replied.

"By what?" Allen said angerily.

"My other thoughts." Timothy said sheepishly and ran off.

Allen got up and walked over to Mei Ling. He wavedhis hand in ront of her just to see how focused she was. She didn't even blink. Not even when he snapped his fingers. He looked at bucktooth to see him go flying again. "Try harder bucktooth." Allen ordered as he walked over to Mulan.

She looked at him intently. He notice her innocence glow a bit. "What are you thinking of?" he asked.

"My father. My mother. My old home."Mulan said softly.

Allen sat down beside her and put his hand on hers to put it in her face. "Think harder. It might activate." Allen said in a bored tone.

"There's one more person." Mulan told him.

"You want me to ask you who you're thinking of don't you?" Allen responded.

"Who is it?" Allen said.

"You." Mulan whispered.

He looked at her. He saw her eyes were hazel and her hair was a blonde. He never reall took the time to really look and now that he did, he saw spirit and determination. Something was thriving in her. Trying to be awaken. He didn't smile and his blushing stopped awhile ago. So he didn't show any signs of happiness. But he couldn't stop his feelings inside him. He felt warm. Like he was ready to break free from something.

"Why would you think of me?" Allen wondered.

"You helped me. You are like me. You took me with you and let me decide my fate even though you would have brought me here against my will. You brought me to a new home and a new amily. To a new life Allen. You act like my father. From what remember of him that is. So you don't offend me. Plus I've heard worse." Mulan said in a joyful voice.

"I'm to young to be your father." Allen stated.

"True, but I didn't say you were my father. I can consider my father though." Mulan countered.

Allen looked at the floor. He didn't like the idea of being considered a father, but didn't hate it. "Allen I got a question for you. What goes through your head when you activate your innocence? The first time you used it, what was running through your head?" Mulan asked.

Allen didn't answer. "Just think. I want to start something else. You have to learn how to use your innocence." Allen said.

Allen looked at the other two. Timothy was standing in place. Mei Ling was still in hte same position. 'Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought. Now I just have to survive this insane teaching thing.' Allen thought.

Mulan focused on her thoughts. Light came from her hand, but nothing happened. Her arm stayed the same. After Mei Ling and Timothy were told to come sit down Mulan was about to give up. "It's hopeless. It will never work." Mulan said.

Allen stared at her. "Keep your pecker up." Allen told her.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Keep your chin up. If innocence chose you then you can do it. You just have to . . well. . ya know." Allen wanted to say something, but it didn't fit him.

"Believe? Have faith? Don't give up? Stay determined?" Mulan suggested.

"Yeah." Allen said as he yawned.

"Hey Allen! You hungry?" Lenalee shouted as she brought in food for the group.

Allen stood up. "You coming twits?" Allen asked.

Timothy rantowards the cart. Mei Ling walked beside Allen as Mulan just watched. She wasn't hungry. It was just lunch. It would be okay to skip out on it. She didn't usually have lunch anyways. Allen looked back at her. "You don't want some grub?" Allen asked in a slightly caring voice.

"No. Not hngry." Mulan said as she closed her eyes.

Allen didn't argue or anything. Instead he went to the food cart and ate his portion. Some people had to look away to keep their stomachs from turning. Mana was going to say something, but remembered he didn't eat breakfeast or dinner last night. And the fact that he was working with kids. So he let it slide. Allen left a little bit of food.

He was still hungry, but Mulan needed to eat. She was a parasite to. So she would suffer if she didn't eat. He grabbed the plate and walked over to her. Mulan looked up. "I tld you I'm not hungry." Mulan said.

Allen glared at her. "You just want to get your stupid innocence to activate. Starving yourself is just going to make it worse. Your a parasite and you need food. It's fuel. It gives you energy. And you're not just feeding yourself kid. You are feeding your innocence. Now eat or sit on the sidelines and you won't try until tommorow. Do I make myself clear?" Allen chided.

Komui smiled. Others doing the same. "Spoken like a true master." Fasha said.

"Told you he's not completely heartless." Lenalee said.

**So there's chapter 24. Hop you like it. sorry if it's not really an interesting topic, but I thought I need to start this. So thanks for reading and pleas ereview. Thanks! **

**Sincerely,**

**Yan Luna4373**


	25. Circus

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen**

**Chapter 25**

**Circus**

It was midnight and Allen was still training with the kids. They would train for hours a day since they started and January was almost over already. They started on the 4th and now it was the 31st. Well since it's midnight it's actually February 1st. "Can we stop now?" Timothy wailed from on the floor.

"Yeah. Please master." Mei Lina pleaded.

Mulan raised her hand that was wobbily. "I agree with them. I feel completely broken Allen." Mulan added.

Allen stared at the three. "Name what you have accomplished in the last month. Then you can leave." Allwn said sourly.

"We learned to focus soley on our special thought to make our innocence stronger in battle." Mei Ling said.

"Well we learned a bit of self defense and some offense from ya." Timothy told him.

Mulan stared into his eyes. He looked at them with chagrin eyes. He was disappointed? Mulan looked at her arm. It still wouldn't activate so he had to teach the three self defense because of her failure. "Nothing." Mulan answered.

"That's not true!" Lenalee shouted.

Allen stared at his girlfriend with distain. "You learned and accomplish many things. Like how to fight. How to keep yourself safe." Lenalee repeated what they said.

"Belt up! I didn't say they were right or wrong bitch. They're narrow minded. which won't get the twits far in battle. They're better off being kids. They are skylarking around. Plus bucktooth is to cheeky. They want to fight then they better get serious and start cramming." Allen said grumly.

"Allen! They're just kids. How could you say that? They did everything you told them to do. They learned something everyday. You're their master. Their trainer. They will look up to you." Lenalee retorted.

Allen's expression stayed cold. "It's been a month. They can't even work as a team." Allen told her.

"You never work as a team with anyone. What makes you any better?" Lenalee said.

"That's why we completed those missions we went on together without a damn hassle." Allen said.

Lenalee stayed quiet. Rein looked at the kids then at Allen. "We can prove you wrong!" Timothy shouted.

"Timothy." Mei Ling stressed.

"Then prove it. Try to land a successful blow on me." Allen said as he went into the center of the room.

"I'll even make it easy. I'll keep my eyes close. My innocence won't even activate either." Allen's cold voice echoed.

Timothy glared at him as he rolled up his sleeve. He ran over to Allen and tried to hit him, but he dodged every move. After a few minutes Timothy got tired and Allen caught his arm. He bent his arm behind him and pushed him forward. Timothy landed flat on his face. He got up and rubbed it. "That was harsh." Mulan stated.

"You've learned small details, but missed the big point. You have no stamina. No strength. You don't know your own weaknesses or your partners in training own weakness. You are way to gullible. They can't even keep their balence. Then the little twerp can't even activate her lousy innocence. This team is duff. They wouldn't last a minute in a fight. They would all need protection!" Allen's voice raised.

Mulan held her arm tighter. Mei Ling looked at her face as Timothy joined the two. "Allen!" Larae shouted.

"What? You going to lecture me? All I'm doing is telling the truth. If they can't stand it then they can just find a new teacher. Cause I'm obviously not able to teach them a single thing." Allen told her.

"It is their decision if they keep you as their master or not." Rein said aloud.

Komui looked at the kids. They look to happy. Mulan stared at Allen. Maybe he was to cruel, but then why was he disappointed? "I miss General Yeagar." Mei Ling whispered.

"I was better off with General Cloud." Timothy said.

Mulan looked at the two. She couldn't tell if they wanted different teachers or not. "Allen maybe you are being to rough on them." Komui said to him.

"I warned them I do not go easy on anyone. Besides if I do what good will it do for them in battle? They'll be killed on spot. The Noahs don't hold back. And akumas will enjoy slaughtering them." Allen replied.

Everyone took in his words. He was right. He was doing the right thing. No wonder why he made them train all day. He was trying so hard that he would sometimes skip his meals. Which was so unAllen like. "You know what? You four need a break. I think you should go into town and have the day off tommorow. Well this morning. You know what I mean." Komui responded.

The kids looked at him. "Can we gp to the circus?" the chorused.

"Hell no!" Allen said.

Lenalee smiled and waslked beside him as she dragged him to the group. "Come on Allen. Just look at them. It's not fair to make them suffer. Take them." Lenalee ordered.

"No. There is no way you are going to change my mind. And bob's your uncle!" Allen shouted.

Everyone questioned him about the last sentance. "It's british damn it! I'm not going. It's a flat out NO!" Allen yelled.

**Next day...**

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Allen said as he sluggish followed the kids in a tent.

Mulan turned around and laughed. A clown was doing a normal trick on him. Water squirted on his face as a clown dressed in green and yellow squeezed a flower. Allen took the flower and broke it in half. The clown pretened to be hurt and cried fake tears. Allen was going to hit him when Mei Ling and Timothy grabbed both of his hands forcing him to take steps.

The brunet was boiling in anger. "Where are we going to sit?" Timothy asked.

Mulan pointed to some empty front seats. The kids ran to their seats. Mulan patted the seat beside her to tell him to sit beside her. llen muttered curses as he went to sit down. "Thanks Allen!" Mulan beamed.

Allen swore to god that if she got any happier her face would crack. The smile was to big and her eyes were as bright as the sun. To much happiness for him. It was just a damn circus. "Just keep your bums on the seat."Allen responded.

The show began and almost all the lights turned off. Some acrobats came in flying on swings. Some people had their arms linked with others then let go. Then another acrobat would catch them. Allen watched as they did flips after flips. He noted they were flexible since they could bend in a way that looked almost impossible.

"This is insane." Allen said to himself.

Mulan looked at Allen, but her attention went back to the show. She watched as a lion came out with the lion tamer holding a ring of fire. And they show went on from there. It took two hours until the clowns came out. She was waiting for this act for awhile. She watched the clowns pull pranks on one another. Some were juggling balls, knives, and some random things. There was even a clown rolling around on a huge striped ball. When the show was over allen was the first to hop out of his seat.

Mulan followed gleefully with the other two tagging along. "Where to next?" Mulan asked.

Allen stared at her then at the other two. It was a hot day and there was a park nearby. The park even had a beach. "You kids can swim right?" Allen inquiried.

"Yes/no" the three said.

"Who said no?" Allen asked.

"I did." Mulan rejoined.

"the two can swim then. You can either go in, but stay in the shallow area. Or stay on the sandy beach." Allen said as he walked to a store with them following. "Then why are we in here if we're going swimming?" Timothy questioned.

"You need swimming clothing. So what are you going to do twerp?" Allen asked.

"Can you give me a new nickname? That one is getting old." Mulan replied.

"No." Allen said flatly.

"I'll go in. What about you? You swimming?" Mulan enquiried.

"No. Now pick your bathing suits." Allen answered.

"M'kay, but you have to come swimming to. Please. Have some fun. Let loose for once." Mulan begged.

"Fun? I've never heard of such a word." Allen replied in a monotone voice.

"Allen please." Mulan continued.

"She's right. It'll be fun." Mei Ling commented.

"No. I won't go swimming." Allen told them as he looked aroung the store.

"You can't or you won't?" Timothy added.

"I won't. Now do you want to go swimming or sit down for the rest of the day? Cause I will make you sit on your bum." Allen told them.

The three instantly went to find a bathing suit for themselves as Allen watched them. "_Allen where'd you get the money for this?_" Lenalee asked as a bat-like golem appeared beside his head.

"I was wondering where this thing went. As for your question, your moronic brother gave it to me." Allen told the gadget.

"_So why won't you swim?_" Lenalee asked.

"Don't like swimming to much." Allen answered.

"_Oh. Well remember to let them have fun. It's your relaxation day. Plus I can see everything you do. Not just hear. Which makes me happy brother improved the golems._" Lenalee told him.

"Yeah, yeah. Just quite your yakking. I already got three annoying twits. I'm not to chuffed that I had to take them." Allen said in response.

Lenalee told him the reason which he just ignored. When the kids came up to him with their suits and a towel each, Allen walked over to the cashier. The cashier looked at Allen's bandaged. She was curious to know what happened, but didn't ask. Plus he didn't look like the sweetest person of the bunch. Instead she rang all of their things up. "$33.44 sir." she told him.

Allen gave her the money and they left. Allen looked at Mulan. She had one of those new bathing suits that had a shirt with it. Luckily it was long sleeved otherwise she would have a problem with her arm. "The changing rooms are over there. I'll be on the beach when you're done. Just put your clothes in the bags." Allen told them as he pointed at a sign with arrows.

"You read that sign? I thought you couldn't read yet." Mei Ling replied.

Allen just walked of to the beach and layed against a tree that just barely grazed the sand. Unfortunately he had to be in front of the tree on the sand since the grass had rocks, sticks, and some forgotten toys. He was just to lazy to move everything. He looked at the kids as they walked towards him holding their items.

They placed their clothes on their layed down towels. Then ran in the water. Although Mulan could only go up to her shoulders in the water so she wouldn't drown. Timothy and Mei Ling stayed around her so she wouldn't get bored. Allen yawned the stretched his arms. He fold them behind his head and looked up at the blue sky.

"They should be fine. I'll just get some kip." Allen mumbled as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Allen was suddenly awoken by Mei Ling and Timothy. "Allen! Allen get up! Mulan's in trouble! Allen!" Mei Ling and Timothy shouted over and over.

Allen finally woke up, but stayed laying down. "What's wrong?" Allen asked.

"A hude wave came and Mulan drifted off in the water. She went to far and we can't get to her. You have to. She's drowning." Mei Ling said as tears came down her face.

Allen shot up like lighting. He got up and ran to the water. He couldn't see her, but he could hear Mulan's cry for help. He couldn't pinpoint it exactly, but went in the water anyway. He swam so fast that he was forty feet out in the water within three minutes, but you no longer hear Mulan. "Mulan! Mulan! Where are you?" Allen shouted.

There wasn't an answer. He dived into the water, but started slowing down. He was wearing shoes, a shirt, pants, and the bandages. He didn't have the time to take them off so he just ran in the water. He looked around. There was nothing. He went back up for air. "Mei Ling! Use your innocence! I need you to find where she is!" Allen shouted.

Mei Ling could hear Allen even though it was faint. She ran to her clothes and went through it until she found her crystal ball. She was going to have to get it smaller or formed into another shape. It was to big right now, but she couldn't of that at the moment. Instead she focused on Mulan. Trying to find her.

Her eyes shot opened. "There's another wave coming!" She screamed.

Allen turned around to see a wave. He dived underneath the water, but was still dragged out away from the beach. "Allen!" Timothy yelld.

"Where's Mulan?" Allen responded.

"Sixteen feet ahead then twenty feet to the left! She's underwater and barely breathing!" Mei Ling informed.

Allen swam in the direction keeping track of how far he was going. When he got there he dived again. Moving as fast as he can he swam to the bottom. When he could see the sandy floor he saw Mulan. He quickly went to her and grabbed her around the waist. As he approached the surface he struggled for air, but kept going.

He looked around and saw no land. He was to far off. He paid close attention and heard yelling. He swam in that direction. When he got there he gently put Mulan on the sand and checked to see if she was breathing. He put his ear to her chest. "_Allen what's wrong? Is Mulan okay?_" Lenalee asked through the golem.

"She's not breathing." Allen said softly.

"_Do CPR. You know how to do that right?_" Lenalee replied.

"Yeah." Allen said.

_"Then do it!_" Lenalee said.

Allen sat on his knees and started CPR. He pressed against her chest then did mouth to mouth after a minute. He continued this for the next ten minutes, but nothing changed. Water drozzled from her mouth, but that was all. Allen finally stopped. He touched her skin. She was cold. "She's gone." Allen said.

"Don't give up yet. She is strong! You can't just give up!" Mei Ling shouted.

"She's isn't breathing. I can't do anything else for her. Mulan is gone." Allen told her.

Timothy stared at Mulan. There was just no possible way. Allen took of his shoes and held them upside down. Letting the water come out. His head turned toward Mulan when he heard some coughing. Mulan sat up and coughed. The other two kids sat down beside her and helped her. "You alright Mulan?" Timothy ask.

"Yeah." Mulan replied voiced rough.

Mei Ling hugged her to death. Allen just looked at the kids. They went to their things and dried off as Allen took off his shirt and squeezed the water out. Looks like he was going home soaking wet and with no shoes, socks, or a shirt. He sighed as he looked at the sky. The sun was setting. It was time to go home anyways. Plus they had to make sure Mulan would be okay.

They began their walk through the forest to the Order. It was rather uncomfortable since he was wet and drying slowly. And his feet had cuts from stick, thorns, rocks, and whatever else he stepped on. Then he was freezing to death. Mulan looked back. He was behind them. Allen was walking so slow, but he did look like he was shivering.

She was worried for him. Not only was he quiet and cold, but since he walked through the town shirtless and his bandages fell off in the water there was nothing to hide his arm unlike her. Those people said some things. Something that should have never been said. They were worse than what people said about her arm.

Allen looked at her. "Turn around. You'll run into a tree." Allen said.

Mulan didn't want to, but nonetheless, she turned around. When they got to the Black Order Lenalee ran to the group. "Are you okay Mulan?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah. Just chilly." Mulan answered upset.

Lenalee looked at Allen. He was trembling and was shirtless. She could even hear some droplets of water fall off of him. Allen walked past the group and dragged Mulan with her. "Hey! Don't drag me! I'm a person." Mulan said while getting angry.

Allen let her go, but Mulan followed. "Where are you goinng?" Lenalee asked as she ran after them.

"Th. . the med. . medical. . ward." Allen stammered.

Lenalee touched him just to back off. "You're freezing Allen. You need warmth." Lenalee absentmindly.

Allen looked at her. Now that they were in the light she could see he was a little blue. Mulan looked up at the staring couple. "I kno. . know bi. . bitch." Allen stuttered.

Lenalee moved to his left and hugged him. "Wha. . what are yo. . you doin. . doing?" Allen asked.

"Giving you warmth." Lenalee answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Allen was to tired to fight back so just let her. When they got to the medical ward Allen placed Mulan on a bed and sat in a chair while wrapping himself in a blanket. Timothy and Mei Ling sat on an empty bed on the other side of Allen. Komui walked in with Matron. "Why was I brought from my dinner?" Matron asked frustrated.

"The kid drowned. I need you to make sure she's okay." Allen said in a eerie voice.

"Why did she drown?" Matron asked.

"A wave came and she drifted off into the sea." Allen said bluntly.

"She could have swam back." Matron stated.

"I don't know how to swim." Mulan informed.

"Where were you General?" Matron asked.

"On the beach." Allen replied.

"Sleeping." the kids added.

"You let her in the water alone when she didn't know how to swim?" Matron asked voice raising.

"The other twits were with her." Allen responded.

"But we can't swim that far. She was dragged over seventy feet." Mei Ling commented.

"Did you not know that there is suppose to be someone watching over kids when they swim? It's simple safety regulations! It's common sense!" Matron lectured.

"She's alive isn't she? Just do a damn check up. I know everything already. Why do you think I'm wet and freezing my ass off? I made sure she lived!" Allen shouted back.

Matron stared at him. "When Allen heard I was drowning he jumped right into the water without a second thought. When I wasn't breathing he gave me CPR. He even walked through town showing his arm. He could have worn his shirt, but it was a t-shirt. It would of shown his arm. Plus it was wet. It wouldn't of made a difference." Mulan said quietly.

Matron looked at Allen. Just four months ago he wouldn't of cared. He would have let her drown. He wouldn't teach any kids or anyone for that matter. He would have killed someone for forcing him to the circus. He did many things today with the kids and would have done them just a few months ago. She sighed and made sure Mulan was alright.

"Mulan will be okay. She is aloud to leave and train tommorow, but be careful. She didn't take in to much water, but it was still alot for a kid her age. But I suggest you teach her how to swim." Matron told them.

Mulan looked at Allen. He wasn't shivering anymore. His skin tone was back to normal. "How about you Allen? Will you be alright?" Mulan asked with worry filled eyes.

"Been through worse." Allen said as he took the blanket off and left.

Lenalee followed. "Will your blanket keep you warm through the night?" Lenalee queried.

"I don't know." Allen replied with a scratchy voice.

"You should take a hot shower." Lenalee suggested.

"I've had enough of water today." Allen said.

"I'll sleep with you then. Give you some body heat." Lenalee told him.

"That sounded wrong bitch." Allen returned.

Lenalee blushed. "You know what I mean. Besides that doesn't matter. We're dating anyways." Lenalee rejoined.

"I think I'll be fine." Allen said.

Lenalee sighed. He was hopeless. "You saying you don't like it when I'm with you? Am I already bothering you?" Lenalee asked.

Allen looked at her. "Didn't say that. I just want to be alone tonight." Allen then walked off to bed.

"Are you going to get lost again?" Lenalee shouted after him.

"No!" Allen said furiously. 

Allen was wrong. He got lost almost a huindred times before he finally found his room. And when he did his feet began to bleed again. so he had to use the rest of his bandages to wrap them up. So much for his arm. Allen fell face first onto his bed. "Blast the circus! Blast swimming! Blast today! Blast it all!" Allen shouted into his pillow as he covered himself up.

Allen layed there. It felt like ages everytime a second with by. Today was just not his day. Nothing new. And not to surprising even knowing it he fell asleep. When he woke up the sun's rays of light shone on his face. He tried to cover his face, but something kept it from moving. In fact he felt something heavy on him. He picked his head up and looked at what was lying on top of him.

At first he thought it was going to be Lenalee since she wanted to keep in warm in bed last night. But was terribly wrong. Mulan layed ontop of him. And the worst part was that she was in the wrong spot. "Did she have to be near my damn willy?" Allen said annoyingly.

Allen tried to sit up, but felt very uncomfortable. He moved his arm and touch her. He softly shook her trying to wake her up. To bad his luck was unfavuorable. She moved her hand and hit him right in the crotch. Allen held back the urge to whimper and to shove her on the cemet floor as hard as he could. Instead he just shook her harder as he grip the side of the bed with his other hand.

Mulan rubbed her eyes. "Father? Is that you? Huh? Oh Allen I'm so sorry!" Mulan said as hopped right off of him.

But ended up hitting him in the wrong spot again. "Why are you here?" Allen asked with a rasped voice.

"I walked in here because I had a nightmare last night. And since your room is right beside mine as to where Lenalee's is. Also, I don't really know anyone else. I've been with you or Lenalee pretty much. I didn't want to wake you so I just climbed in bed. I remember my parents letting me sleep with them everytime I had a bad dream." Mulan said sheepishly.

Allen sighed. It was to early to shout. Actually he didn't know what time it was. He groggily got up and looked for his exorcist coat. and a new pair of pants. He had forgotten to change them last night. He found some pants and his newest exorcist coat. It wwas the long sleeved one. which he didn't mind. Just the fact that this was one was completely gold and black. Like the rest of the generals.

He looked at Mulan. "Look at the wall. I have to change." Allen commanded.

mulan turned around and fiddled with her fingers. When Allen was done he touched her shoulder. "Come on. Let's got eat." Allen said.

The two made their way to the cafeteria and was greeted by a cheerful Jerry. Mulan was in her usual mood like everyone else. Nothing was different from the day before. "What would you like Allen?" Jerry asked.

"The same thing as yesterday." Allen grumbled.

It didn't take long for the food to finish and soon Allen was heading to an empty table. Mulan happily followed. She felt her stomach churn. She still couldn't get over how he ate. It was a mess. When Allen finished he left. He was doing the same thing he did every day. She shouldn't of expected anything less than that.

She grudingly made her way to the training room where everyone was waiting. She just wasn't in the mood for another disappointing training session. When she got there it was pretty quiet. Allen was standing in front of the other two. She looked him up and down. She notice he changed his general coat to the short sleeved one. Although she hadn't realized his left arm was left unbandaged this morning or the fact he wasn't wearing shoes. Which were probably still wet.

But instead of shoes were bandages. She knew why they were all wrapped up, but was stunned that he chose his feet over his arm. "Come on twerp. Let's just get this over with." Allen snapped.

"Grouchy." Mulan stated.

she walked over to him. But she wanted to ask him something before he started the training session. "Allen why did the red hair boy betray us? And the old man. The guys that were with you and Lenalee when you picked me up?" Mulan asked.

Allen was shocked by the question but remained cool. Until he got angry over the traitor thing. "He was a bookman. They are only here to record the war. They switch sides and record history. They were untrustworthy, but many people got close to them. They didn't care so don't even think he did. Or the the old man." Allen answered.

"But do you think there was a different reason why they left? Do you think they were afraid to get close to people?" Mulan pressed on.

"It doesn't matter. They're gone. Now stop talking about them." Allen ordered.

Mulan stayed quiet. Allen was getting to mad. Which is never good. He can get mad, but only once did he get so mad she got scared of him. That was when he came back from central when those men became traitors. "Yes sir." Mulan said.

"So what are we doing today?" Timothy asked.

Allen shook his head. "I can't believe i'm going to do this." Allen said as he brought out balls and other things.

Allen picked up some small purple balls and got on top of a bigger ball. He moved around on it while juggling. "Hey, you're acting like clown Allen!" Mei Ling astonished.

"Shut up! You need to learn balence first. I noticed how interested you were in the stupid clown act. So you should have fun while training. i want you to juggle on this ball until you can stay on this ball and move around on it. It will have to last for a few minutes. Now let's begin." Allen told them.

And their new strange training methods began. Mana smiled with his brother Neah. "Weather he likes clowns or not he is one." Neah commented.

"He can perform the tricks perfectly." Mana replied.

After a few days the kids got used to the juggling and balencing on the balls. Their new objective turned to walking on hands, doing flips, and many other thing they saw at the circus. They failed, but then accomplaished. They were starting to enjoy training. It was fun yet serious. Plus they got Allen to act like a clown sometimes since he had to show them tricks. Now they couldn't wait ot start their training. Things were getting better with Allen. Which pleased many people.

**Cut! What do you think? let me know. Please review. Thanks for reading. Yan Luna4373**


	26. Tag

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen**

**Chapter 26**

**Tag**

"So how did we do this month?" Timothy asked excited.

"It hasn't been a month. It's only the 21st." Allen replied as he sat on the floor.

"Just answer." Timothy responded.

"Fine I guess. For clown tricks." Allen replied bored.

Mulan smiled. He somewhat complimented them, but she was worried about him. "Allen why are your feet still wrapped?"

Allen looked at his feet. He still had the bandages on his feet and they were so sore. Plus his shoes. His shoes were still wet! "Because they are." Allen answered.

"They are still bothering you?" Mulan questioned.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just finish training. Let's see. You got balance. Some upper body strength. You're noisy so you aren't good for quiet missions without being easily detected. So stealth is out. Then your stamina. That's horrible. " Allen listed.

"But we're better than last month right?" Mei Ling asked.

"Yeah. I suppose." Allen said.

Mulan tipped her head to the side. He was disappointed again. Although there was some pleasure. "Allen why are you upset?" Mulan said with a bright smile.

Allen gazed at her. "I'm not upset. I'm just fine." Allen lied.

"Mulan is right. You are upset." Mei Ling added.

"What's wrong?" Mulan nudged him.

Allen rolled his eyes. He didn't want to answer. His reasons wer ehis and his alone. No one else's. So he didn't have to them the twits. "Okay guess what we're going to work on today." Allen told them.

"Steath?" Timpothy queried.

"No." Allen said plainly.

"Stamnia?" Mei Ling suggested.

Allen nodded. "Actually you're both right. You guys like tag right?" Allen asked.

They all nodded. "You three are all it. Each of you have to touch me, but you are all enemies. You can't work together and have to be the first to get me. Got it? Oh and one more thing. You can't eat, nap, or relax until you do catch me." Allen informed.

"What?" they chorused.

But Allen was already gone. He fled away from them. He was no where in sight and their little game had begun. Mulan looked at her friends who confused. She understood completely and smailed mischievously. She still couldn't use her innocence, but she was the fastest and the most energetic of them all. Also she knew how Allen thought most of the time.

'Have to give me the advantage first.' Mulan thought as she picked up some rope. Luckily everyone stopped watching their training two weeks ago so she was free to do whatever she pleased without lectures. Mei Ling and Timothy looked at her. They finally understood the game. To bad they were late since Mulan already had them tied together at a pillar nearby.

"Hey, no fair! Mulan!" Timothy shouted.

Everytime he tried to break free the ropes tightened. So struggligng was useless. Mei Ling kept telling him to stop, but he didn't listen. Mulan gave a salute and dashed down the hall. "See ya later!" she waved as she left.

She left them sulking in the room as they tried to find out what they were going to do. "Damn this." Timothy muttered.

As Mulan ran through the hall her eyes darted back and forth. She looked everywhere and anywhere. But no Allen. She looked in the cafeteria. The science department, library, his room, Lenalee's room, Komui's office and came up with nothing. Nothing! After running around the whole building she stopped in the lounge where everyone else was at the moment.

Mulan panted as she looked at everyone in the room. "Does anyone know where Allen is?" Mulan asked.

"Uh no. I thought he was training you and the other two. Why?" Komui rejoined.

Suddenly Mulan was tackled by her teammates. "Hey get off! Come on! Ow! Hey watch my hair. That was hard to put in the pony tail. I don't like it down." Mulan wailed as they pinned her down.

"What's going on?" Lenalee asked.

"Allen is making us play 'tag'." Mei Ling answered.

"Tag? Allen does like tag. he never did." Larae responded.

"It's different from the orginal tag. We have to tag Allen first and as soon as possible. We can't eat, nap, or relax until we catch him." Timothy explained.

"And Mulan tied us to a pillar in the training room!" they shouted as ulan got free.

"Hey we're enemies in this. Did you not hear Allen. Besides all is fair in love and war." Mulan replied like it was nothing.

"Then it applies to the rules." Tiedoll informed.

"How did you two get free from the ropes anyways?" Reever asked curiously.

"Mana and Neah came by and we asked them to untie us. Thankfully they're kind." Mei Ling answered.

"But I must say I am rather amused by you little nitwits." Allen said from far corner.

"When did you get here?" Mulan said as she pointed an accused finger at him.

"I've been throughout the entire Order with you rug rat. You just need to pay closer attention ya little twerp." Allen told her.

"But that's not possible! I looked everywhere and you weren't anywhere in sight." Mulan wailed.

"Can't always trust your eyes." Allen stated as he casually sat down in a chair.

Mulan looked at his feet. The bandages were dirty. Then at his face. It was dirty as well. So he was in the air vents since they were so dusty. Witthout a second thought the kids looked at each other then at Allen. They then charged at Allen only to have him jump through the air and they landed in the chair.

"What a thrill. So let's bend the rules a little. If you don't catch me by midnight then you'll be tied to the trees outside all day. This is going to be a fun day. Cheerio!" Allen then left the room.

Mulan got up and ran after him. Timothy stood there for a minute trying to think of something as Mei Ling tried to use her innocence to predict where he was going. When Timothy got an idea he left. "Mei Ling shouldn't you get going to?" Miranda asked.

"In a bit. I'm trying to find out where he is going." Mei Ling said.

Her eyes shot open and she left. The game was on once again. Mei Ling ran through the halls until she came to a closet. It was small. Many people wouldn't fit in there, but Allen could. She opened the door and surely enough Allen was in there smirking. He clapped in hands in a mocking manner. Mei Ling reached out to tag him.

Allen stepped to the side so she fell into the closet. Allen took another step then closed the door. Mei Ling tried to open the door, but Allen was leaning on it. So it wouldn't go forward. She tried pushing the door. It didn't work though. She wasn't strong enough. On the other end of the door Allen leaned on the door carelessly. He closed his eyes to make people think he was sleeping.

It was convincing since Mulan ran up to him and almost tackled him. He dodged then open the door. The two girls collided with each other with a hard thump. Allen was gone by time they looked around. The two got up and left again. It was going to be a long day. With Timothy, he was making a trap.

He knew Allen couldn't resist his favorite snack. Mitarashi dangos. He had them a huge platter on the ground. When ever Allen came around and touched the food he would pull this rope hidden on the ground and he'll be hanging upside down long enough for him to tag him. When he heard humming and foot steps he hid under a stand. When Allen came into view Timothy saw him bend down an pick up the platter.

He tugged on the rope, but nothing happened. He tugged again. Nothing. He looked back at Allen to see him gone. He sighed and went over to the rope foolishly. Timothy paid no heed to the person on top of the stand he was hiding under. So when he stepped on the rope he was hung upside down. He looked at the person and glared.

Allen had tricked him. "Now don't that beat all?" Allen mocked.

"You're enjoying this aren't you." Timothy stated more than asked.

"Very much so lad." Allen replied with a smug smile.

Allen took a bite out of his food thne spit it out. "Rubber." Allen said aloud.

"Duh. I couldn't get reak food. That would be against the rules and I would lose. Sheesh." Timothy told him.

Allen's frown came back. "Sayonara dimwit." Allen said emotionlessly.

"What? You're not just going to leave me here are you?" Timothy shouted.

He was answered by absolute silence. "He's gone." Timothy said aloud.

The rest of the day went by. Mei Ling, Mulan, and Timothy all found good ways to trick Allen or to just surprise him, but noe worked. He always beat them. They even dragged others in with them for a small amount of help and that still didn't work. Allen always dodged their tactics. They were rewarded with smug smiles and failure. So they just went to be stealthy. They perfected being quiet.

They almost caught Allen like that to. The only problem was that he was faster then them. So they had to go to running after him. Hall after hall. Room to room. Truth be told, their stamnia was poor. They soon found themselves in the cafeteria panting and lying on the ground. They could no longer move. "Wha. . what time is it?" Mulan asked no one in particular.

"11:59 PM. One minute left." Krowley said quietly.

He didn't like breaking their spirits. Allen walked in with his hand in his coat pockets. "Actually you have 30 seconds left to be specific. 29. . 28 . . 27. . .26." Allen taunted as he stood above them.

They weakly lifted their arms to touch him, but he wasn't leaning down far enough. He was just an inch away. "10. . .9. . .8. ." Allen counted down.

Mulan used the last of her strength to jump up right there. She was so close. She almost touch him. She was only off by a a millimeter. Allen stepped back and she fell. "3. . 2. . 1. . times up! You lose." Allen stated as he yawned.

Mulan layed on the ground disappointed in herself. Timothy slowly walked to her and helped her up. Mei Ling sat up and they all stared at ALlen. Even the people in the cafeteria. "That was harsh." Mei Ling said.

"Who said I was nice gypsy?" Allen countered and sat on a table.

Allen barely sat on the table, but his hands turned around and gripped the table. "Lenalee." Timothy said.

"True. We're going topic though. You three failed. You had 14 hours to catch me and failed miserably. Although you all did come really close. To bad it wasn't good enough. I had dinner about an hour ago so I'm going to kip. You twerps can eat and then go to bed. You better get a good night sleep because you're getting up real early kiddos." Allen's voice was cool and smooth.

There was no hint of humor nor anger nor disappointment. He really enjoyed himself today. The only reason they knew that was because everytime they saw him, every fucking time, he wore that smug smile. It was still there. Glued on his face. That never ending smile mocking them. Timothy grounded his teeth.

He would have tried to hit Allen, but was way to exhausted. "Wait Allen! What was thw whole point of this? Why did you make these kids go through this?" Lenalee questioned.

Allen looked back at Lenalee with eyes that were in a daze. He wasn't looking at anyone. He was just staring. "Have you every heard the saying 'my students don't fail. They have not failed me or themself. It is I, the master, the teacher, who have failed them.'?" Allen asked.

"Yes." Lenalee answered.

"That's your perspective. Isn't it? We may not succeed, but we didn't fail. It's you that failed. that's what you think! That's why you were disappointed when you listed everything we failed to do accomplish. You listed your failures." Mulan said.

Allen's smug smile disappeared. "Well if I'm the teacher I mine as well take it seriously. You are kids and my way of training at first was not helping. Each person learns differently. So you can't fail if it's not suited for you. I failed for not realizing how to teach you. Now get food and get your sorry bums in bed." Allen said.

"He really does care!" Mulan said as she put her palms together and her eyes getting big and sparkled.

Lenalee smiled. She knew Mulan adored and idolized Allen since they met. Although they never asked her why she ws stealing. But they did figure out that she only looks like a boy when her hair is down. So she likes her hair up. Lenalee put her hand on her head. Eversince the mission at the casino she kept her hair in a ponytail with her front bangs and some side bangs hanging around her face.

**Morning...**

Allen sat up in bed and rubbed his face. The sun wasn't even up. He only had four an a half hours of sleep. He sighed. regretting every movement he sluggishly got dressed. He left his room and headed to Mulan's room. He opened the door while holding a candle. He saw Mulan's bed and walked over to it. He roughly pulled her blankets off and shook her awake. "Get up twerp! Training is beginning now! Meet me outside by the doors." Allen ordered.

Mulan looked at him and nodded. Allen left and woke the other two. when he ws done with that he went to get some supplies and met them outside. They were all bunched together sleeping. He poured water on them and instantly they jumped up in the air. "Why are we awake?" Mei Ling asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Punishment is being given today." Allen simply answered.

The whole reason why he chose to start early in the morning was to make their torture for being unsuccessful yesterday, worse. Plus they forgot what he told them. They knew the punishment, but couldn't really remember since they're to tired. He found three big trees that circled each other with a little space for him to sit in.

He pulled out some rope and started with Mulan. Slowly he tied her to the tree as she fell back to sleep. Next was Timothy then Mei Ling. They were all sleeping so they didn't know they were tied up. But he took extra percautions. He tied their feet and hands together to. Plus to make things harder on them he took some long ropes and tie all three of them together. He could special tricks with ropes when he was younger so he used a very special trick on them.

If they some how got free they would go up 10 feet in the air and hang while being pressed close together to make things worse. They all three complete personalities so they couldn't work together as a team. So in the end they would never be free un less allen untied them. When he was sastified he took a squirt gun and squirted them all.

They woke up and looked at him, but were surprised to see him below them. They looked around them and saw trees and alot of rope. They all had enough of ropes because of yesterday, Komui had given them all ropes to try and catch Allen, but didn't work. So they weren't in the mood for it. So when they noticed their situations they looked at Allen. "What's the meaning of this?" they shouted.

"Punishment at 4:38 AM. I told you that I would tie you to a tree all day. I wasn't lying when I said that. Also, here's some water." Allen said as he poured water down their throats.

After a few hours the kids had enough. Allen wasn't torturing them. He was giving them hell with the devil at the doorstep. He made them drink so much water that the had to go to the bathroom, but couldn't. Plus they tried to get free, but Allen set up many traps or tricks. Whichever youe prefer. So now all three them went through 7 in total and were now facing the trees and were pressed against it really tight that they couldn't even flinch or twitch.

Allen would of laughed, but he was not the laughing type. In lieu of laughing he held a smug smile just like last night. Luckily the kids couldn't see. Mulan started to doubt her thoughts on him being her idol now. After the whole day went by Allen freed them and they went to the bathroom and ate. Then back to bed.

Now the next day they came together since they didn't have training. "So we will work together to tag him right? Prove him wring." Mulan said.

The other two nodded. Then the kids tried their second game of 'tag'. All day they tried to tag him, but he maneuvered around every single one! They were about to give up when an idea popped into Mulan's head. "I got an theory guys!" she said with excitment.

Mulan dashed off to the lounge. While spending time with Allen she learned that Allen was very close to three other people that did not include Lenalee. Plus the forth guy that has been visiting for awhile. Which made her wonder if he was ever going to leave. Mei Ling and Timothy had a hard time keeping up with her, but managed. Somehow.

Mulan threw open the doors to see four people. Larae, Tobin, Derick, and Deontae. She smiled and ran over to them. "We need your help!" Mulan said.

Larae picked Mulan up and sat her on her lap. "If this is about your revenge on your punioshment and that silly game of tag with Allen, I'm in." Larae told the blonde.

"Okay! Here's my idea, but I need each of you to help." Mulan began the briefing.

When it was over everyone held a huge grin. Tobin and Derick were the most excited though. They were going to have fun. Somewhere in the Order Allen was walking in the halls. He was lost again. Suddenly Tobin and Derick appeared on each sides of him. "Hello Ally!" they chanted.

Allen stopped right then and there. "Run!" Tobin shouted and the two were off.

They ran and ran. Not even looking back. They knew Allen was behind them. They could hear his foot steps. Oddly enough, they weren't scared or worried. They knew Allen was fast, but his feet were still bothering him. They didn't know what the hell that basterd stepped on, but it must've been something that hurt like hell.

Their thoughts disappeared when they saw the cafeteria. They ran faster. They had gotten a few others to help him so the finders and scientists pointed in every other direction to guide the boys to Larae. When Allen got in the cafeteria he was pissed. "Where did those fucking morons go!" Allen asked angerily.

Everyone pointed in different directions. In other words Allen had to find them on his own. He heard some laughter and followed it. When he got there he saw the boys. Just as he was about to punch them Larae stood in front of them. He stopped his fist from going any further. "Move!" Allen commanded.

"No Ally!" Larae replied.

"Ally! Ally over here!" Allen heard Timothy shout.

He turned around. Suddenly random people said Ally. Allen ran all over the room. He finally came to a stop at a closet. He knew someone was in there. But he knew whatever was going on was a trap. He bit his bottom lip as to suppress the urge to go in there and rip the person to shreads. He turned around to see Deontae waving at him happily. He heard the door behind him creak. And he made the worst error ever by turning around because several people pushed him into the closet.

He hit the wall hard. When he looked at the door it was closed. He also heard a click so it was locked. Allen was going to break the door down. Until he smelt something strange that made his stomach turn. He looked around to see beer, wine, and sake. "Shit!" Allen shouted.

When he heard Deontae say something a wire was pulled in the closet and the barrels and glasses opened or broke flooding the room with their alcohol. Allen was forced to drink alot of it so he ended up getting drunk as hell. When someone opened the door all the alcohol came flooding out including Allen.

Allen held his head as he wearily stood up. He had a pink tint on his face and had a hard time standing. "Why *hiccup* is the *hiccup* room spin *hiccup* spinning?" Allen asked as hiccuped.

Allen started to smile like a fool as he tried to walk, but fell. He felt heavy weight on his back. He turned on his back and stared at the kids touching Allen with smiles. "Tag you're it!" they said in unision.

"Huh? *Hiccup* you *hiccup* are so *hiccup* dead! *Hiccup*!" Allen slurred.

All of the exorcists walked in with Komui and Reever for the weekly meeting, but were looking at Allen with a questionable look. Lenalee walked over to him and sniffed him. "Hey Neah come here." Lenalee said softly.

Neah made his way through the group of exorcists and smiled at Allen. "Yes Lenalee." Neah said cheerfully.

"What does Allen smell like to you?" Lenalee asked.

Neah took a wiff. And everyone else that hadn't a clue on what happned, smelled the air. Neah and Mana immediately plugged their noses. "Alcohol." everyone said in unision.

Allen pushed the kids off of him and tried to stand up, but fell due to the pool of sake beneath his feet. He tried again and managed to stand, but was off balance. He walked like he was on ice with no skates. A few people laughed at Allen since it was hilarious to see him like this. "Wha *hiccup* is so fu *hiccup* funny?" Allen managed to speak as he placed his hands on his hips.

Many other people bagan laughing again. plus if you looked close enough even Kanda's lips twitched into a very tiny smile. Allen walked to some random girl and held onto her for balance. The finder (girl) giggled at bit. When Allen stood up he did something very unexpected. He kissed the woman!

Lenalee was furious. She walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar breaking the kiss. Allen gave a childish pouty face. "Hey! I *hiccup* could *hiccup* of had *hiccup* have se-" Allen was cut off by a small slap in the face.

"You drunk pervert!" both Lenalee and the finder yelled.

Allen fell on the floor while holding his cheeks. "Tha *hiccup* hurt! *hiccup*" Allen complained.

"Good! Now go to your room!" Lenalee ordered.

Allen shook his head in a no manner like a 3 year old. He fell to the floor and layed down. His eyes ran all over the place. "Pretty *hiccup* colors." Allen stated.

Mulan was laughing on the floor and rolling around. This was to much for her. Even Larae had to hold onto her brothers for help. Which didn't help to much sine one held the table for his balance as the other held the wall. "Stop it! *Hiccup* It's *hiccup* not fun *hiccup* funny." Allen said with anger.

His anger just made him look funny. So in return he got more laughs. "Wait. *Hiccup* what's not funny?" Allen asked.

Alot of people put their hands over their mouths trying to hold their laughter. Instead muffled snickering was heard. Until everyone broke. Everyone but a granted few were laughing so hard it could make anyone laugh.

The next morning Allen held his head with his ever lasting scowl on his face. Jerry gave him an ice pack. "You really shouldn't lay on the table." Jerry told him.

"Shut up!" Allen yelled which made his headache worse.

"I must say you put on quite a show last night kid." Cross said.

Allen wanted to say something in return, but couldn't. His headache went to a migrane. He sat up while holding the ice to his forehead and he sighed. "Where are the twits?" Allen asked.

"Over here." Mei Ling squeaked.

Allen got up and walked over to them. When he got tothem he glared holes through them. "I'm very mad at you three twits! But I'm sure you already know that. so saying that is pointless. I know why you did this and I am not to pleased about that either. And I should make the rest of your sorry lives a living hell. But. . . " Allen trailed off.

"But what?" Lenalee asked since hte kids didn't have the courage.

"You worked as a team and tagged me. For the first time you accomplished one of my lessons. For that I'm. . well. . I. . uh. . oh bloody hell you know what I mean1!" Allen said.

"What are you saying Allen?" Komui asked.

"I'm r. . d" Allen muttered.

"What was that? We didn't quite catch that beansprout." Kanda mocked.

"I said I. . p. . ud." Allen mumbled.

"What? I didn't hear _you_!" Neah teased.

"I said I'm proud of them! Oh barmey." Allen snapped.

Mulan gawked at her master. Then jumped on him hugging him and giving him small kisses here andthere. "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Mulan said happily.

Allen didn't fight her. He just layed there. To tired to even push her off. He sighed. "Lavi would of loved this." Lenalee said aloud.

She instantly covered her mouth. Allen looked at her then got up and stormed out of the room.

**Somewhere Else...**

"So that's how it is." the Millenium Earl said.

"Yes." Bookman responded.

"Well I guess we'll just have to use our special akuma on him then." the Earl said.

Lavi looked at everyone in the room. He felt horrible and felt like his heart had broken in two. Bookman noticed his weird behaviour and stomped on his foot. Lavi didn't cry in pain. He just looked emotionless. "So when do you think we should start Bookman Jr.?" Road asked.

Lavi looked at everyone then answered. "As soon as possible." Lavi answered.

**Cut! Opinions? Please. Please leave a review. PLus I want to let everyone know I made a forum called 'Thoughts On Dgm Fanfic Stories'. Check it out please. Thanks for reading.**

**Sincerely,**

**Yan Luna4373**


	27. Cursed And Heartbroken

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen**

**Chapter 27**

**Cursed and Heartbroken**

"_General Allen Walker and his team please come to Supervisor Komui Lee's office. Lenalee Lee please come as well._" Reever sounded through the intercom.

After a few minutes the said people were in the office with Komui. "Yes Komui?" Mulan asked with excitment.

"I got a mission for all of you! You're going to retrieve innocence. This shouldn't be hard. You just go there and pick it up. Alright Allen?" Komui directed towards Allen.

"What the bloody hell is that suppose to mean?" Allen asked.

"You always make your missions harder than they're suppose to be." Komui told him calmly.

Allen muttered a few curses as he left the room. "Hey don't you need new shoes? We got you some. They're in your room!" Komui shouted after him.

Fast forwarding to when they get to the village. "Which direction?" Mulan inquired.

"Anti-clockwise." Allen said as he went right.

Mulan giggled at his speech. It was funny when he used his weird brit words. She playingly ran after Allen and jumped on his back. Which caused a fight to stir. "This explains why Lenalee came. To keep the devil caged up from erupting." Timothy teased.

Allen shot a death glare at him. He only cowered behind Lenalee who glared back. "Allen. Do we have to go through what just did no more than five minutes ago?" Lenalee asked.

Allen looked ahead. "Tch." Allen sounded.

"So much like Yuu aren't ya buddy?" a voice said from up ahead.

Allen got a sudden look of pure hatred and anger. It was the scariest thing you would ever see. Allen instantly activated Crown Clown and darted at the person. "Allen calm down!" Lenalee shouted as she held Mulan.

Mulan looked at Allen. He was scaring her so much. She couldn't even move. There was just so much pressure. So much tension in the air as he came face to face with the person. Mulan couldn't stop her tears from falling. Allen was just mad. It didn't make sense as to why she was crying. She hugged Lenalee like she was her life hold.

And behind Lenalee Timothy and Mei Ling had tears streaking down their faces. Was it worry that caused them to cry? Lenalee looked at the kids then at Allen. She felt her heart crack. There was just something wrong with this scene. Allen was trying to kill Lavi. Lavi though, dodged every attack.

Lenalee put Mulan down and hid the kids behind a tree. "This is between us older one okay? Just stay right here." Lenalee said gently.

Mulan kept her eyes on Allen. He already had a cut on his stomach. She noticed the red head had a weird hammer in his hand. She knew what it was. She heard about this stuff, but never saw it. It was dark matter. "Innocence. Activate." Lenalee ordered then flew towards the two boys.

she got in the middle of an attack. Causing much impact on her. She then coughed up some blood. "Stop this! We're suppose to be friends. Family. Remember? Lavi?" Lenalee said towards Lavi.

The red head looked down at the ground. His emotionless was now gone. He was upset. Sad. "I'm sorry." Lavi muttered.

"Please come back." Lenalee pleaded.

Lavi looked up at her then backed off. "I can't. I'm a bookman. I'm not a person. I'm not human. I'm just a mere recorder. Recording history. I live for nothing more!" Lavi said.

Lenalee looked hurt, but slowly walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder. Allen just became angrier with every movement taken. not by just him or Lavi. By his students. And by the finders that were running towards them. He could hear them. Plus there was open land so he could definitely see them.

"That's not true Lavi. You're my friend. You are the Black Order's friend. So please come back. Nothing has been fully the same since you left. You've been there to long. You can't just up and leave. So please." Lenalee begged.

Lavi stared at her with a sad, sad eye. His emerald eye stared at Lenalee's held out hand. He didn't like the noahs. he didn't like this feeling he had when he betrayed them. He feels so horrible. He was disgusted by himself. He went so low as to use dark matter. "You're a bookman. So what?" Mulan asked as she got her courage back.

"Do you know how much you made everyone suffer when you left Lavi? Lenalee wouldn't smile. She would cry and cry. I don't know you like the others, but I missed you to. Please come back." Mulan said.

Lavi dropped his hammer and looked at the ground with his frowm following his gaze. He walked backwards. Bookman appeared beside him. He stared at his apprentice. He never saw him like this. Every since they betrayed the Order he had been acting strange. He had to admit that he felt the same, but he knew better.

"A bookman is to record history right? So why not make history as you go? Become history. Have a life. because you're never alone! Not when you're at the Order. You can record and make history. Or did you ever think that the bookman may be the cause of the ending in wars? When you switch sides like that after you get close to them. Then they don't act the same. They feel like they lost their home. Their family. And their pride. So when you go to the other side they will most likely lose." Mulan started.

"Did you ever once think about how the income of this war would go if you helped the noahs? One or two people. Big or small. It could change the income. I want you to come back to. Both of you. So will you?" Mulan asked.

Lavi looked at the crying girl. She made sense. Everything she said was true. he started to walk towards her to comfort her, but was hit by Allen. "How many times do I have to tell everyone! They're traitors and forever will be! They are not coming back! I warned them beforehand! Before they left! They made their decision!" Allen shouted.

"General calm down!" Toma said as he stopped to catch his breath.

Lavi held his head as Bookman came running towards him with Lenalee. "Stop it Allen! They were just confuse. They had their reasons. So let them be!" Lenalee ordered.

Allen ignored her. He went to hit Bookman who flew into a tree. Lavi stood up and put his hand on her shoulder. Lenalee looked at him. He was smiling. But he was nodding his head in a no manner. He walked in front of her. "You said you would kill me Allen. So just do it. I rather be dead than work with the filthy noahs." Lavi told him.

Allen eyed every movement. Was he joking? Was he trying to trick him? He didn't care. He made his cape form long threads and let them go at Lavi, but that wasn't the only thing he hit. One hit Lenalee as she came forward. Then Mulan had her arm held up in front of Lavi. Her innocence had activated. She kept her arm up to block the attack.

Her arm was like crystal. It was kinda purple, but it was working as a shield. She didn't have time to think about what was going to happen next. Allen had gotten behind Allen and started hitting Lavi all over the place. Lavi was going into trees and hit the ground really hard. he would be lucky if he didn't have a broken bone.

He had cuts all over and was gushing out blood. Just as Allen was about to actually kill him he went flying into the landscape. He held his stomach as he stood up. He had another cut, but this time it wasn't from Lavi. He looked up. He saw a person. A boy to be exact. He had black hair that went to his chin. Blood red eyes and was wearing ragged clothing that were way to big on him. He was smiling a sick, twisted smile. Just like a noahs.

Allen felt a strange aura coming from him. Allen wanted to move, but he couldn't. He was filled with fear. He didn't know why. The person came closer and closer then just as he got in front of Allen he grabbed his left arm. Allen twitched as he moved his hand all over him. He looked down at the boy. He was around Mulan's age.

Allen took a step back when he looked up. "You'll do well for this curse of mine. Take the little gift and love it." the boy said in a sickening sweet voice.

The boy moved his arm up just above Allen's left eye. When he moved it down he cut Allen all the way down to the mid cheek. Allen held his eyes as blood came out of his eye with searing pain. He watched as something left the boy and thrusted into his eye. Acting on instinct Allen screamed from the pain.

Lavi ran to the general as the boy disappeared. He caught Allen just as he was about to fall on the ground. "I'm sorry Allen. This is all my fault." Lavi whispered.

"We have to get back to the Order as soon as possible. If not I fear the worst for him." Bookman stated.

"You're coming back?" Lenalee asked.

The two bookmen nodded. They hurried to a train station. While on the train Allen woke up. The kids attacked him with worried questions. Allen didn't say a word. He just sat there holding his eye throughout the train ride. Which made everyone even more concerned. When they got to the Order Matron patched up all wounds. It felt like the day went by fast because lenalee couldn't remember when Allen left. All she remembered was Komui talking to Bookman and Lavi. And many people came to welcome them back.

"Where's Allen?" Lavi asked.

"In his room. Something was off about him today so I let him go to his room. Plus if he stayed he would have killed you two without as much as a single thought." Matron answered.

"So who was that boy? The boy that cut Allen?" Timothy asked.

Lavi looked at his hands which lied atop of his lap. "The Earl's 'special' akuma. I don't know anything else. Sorry." Lavi said softly.

"How much did you tell them?" Neah asked as calmly as he could.

Lavi looked at the noah. He felt really terrible now. "Everything on Allen. We didn't get to tell them much about anything else." Bookman answered.

Neah made fists with his hands, but stayed calm. "Where's the innocence?" Komui asked.

Bookman gave it to him. "We're sorry. The bookman got the better of what we trul felt." Bookman told them.

The next morning Allen woke up really tired. He wanted to go back to bed, but he couldn't. He looked out the window. Only the scientists would be awake. Maybe a few others, but not to many. Allen sighed and got up to brush his teeth. Luckily the bathroom wasn't far away. When he got there he didn't look in the mirror. He just brushed his teeth. Then when he was done he looked at himself.

He dropped whatever was in his hands and took a step back. His eye was hurting like hell, but he thought it was just because the sore was made yesterday. But then how the hell did this happen? He put his fingers on his eye. There was a scar. A red star (completely colored) above his eye with a streak going down almost to his mouth. It was completely healed he noted, but how did it shape like this? Then a monocle with a nasty red eye looking all over the place. Suddenly he screamed. Especially when the pain became immense.

Not knowing that he had actually screamed when he saw his scar he wondered why people were coming in the room. He turned around angerily when many people came in the large bathroom. He hid his left eye. No one saw a thing, but were curious why he had screamed and why he was hiding his left eye. Although there was something silver hanging in the corner. Neah came running in. He made his way to the front of the crowd. He was about to open his mouth when Allen just ran out on everyone.

Neah went after Allen, but Allen was faster. Allen just randomly ran. He didn't know why but he did. Then he bumped into someone. He fell on the ground. He stayed there and looked at the floor. His left eye uncovered. Lenalee looked at Allen with curious eyes. Lavi helped him up to his feet. They saw something red and silver around his left eye. Allen hid his eye as fast as possible. His bangs shadowed whatever he couldn't hid from them.

Lenalee made him lift his head and was stunned to see what was on his face. Slowly and gently, she removed his hand. "Allen?" Lenalee gasped.

Allen's eyes became glazed. He was stiff and wasn't moving. Lenalee got worried that he wasn't breathing. Mulan came running up to them with Neah. A few others following. "Allen! Allen what's wrong? Why'd you scream?" Mulan asked panicking.

Allen didn't move. Mulan tugged at his feet to get his attention. It didn't work. Something was off. Neah got in front of his son couldn't stop a gasp from sounding. Allen's eyes became dull instead of their usual glimmering. "What's wrong?" Mulan asked.

No one answered so she stepped in front of Allen. When she looked up she was confused. "Allen how did. . .this. .happen?" Mulan questioned.

The silence continued. Mulan puffed out her cheeks to show her irritation. Allen slowly looked at the crowd he had drawn. Bookman's eyes widened when he the pentacle. Lucky for Allen, the only people there was Reever, Johnny, Komui, Russel, Tapp, and maybe two, three exorcists. Allen frowned.

This wasn't his normal frown either. It was usually one of anger, aggravation, disappointment. The usual. This frown though. It was a sad frown. He looked miserable. It was just like when he first arrived at the Order. "Al. . len." Lenalee said she hugged him.

After everyone had gotten use to the repulsive eye they sat down in the lounge. The closest room for everyone to sit in. Allen tried to sit by himself, but Lenalee and mulan clinged to him. Suddenly the monocle disappeared. "Boy, stay still. Let me have a look at that pentacle. With every step taken Allen's tension grew.

Finally he snapped. "Stay away from me!" Allen snapped.

"Allen it's okay." Lenalee said calmly.

"Stop calling me that! I. . .I don't have a name." Allen's voice went soft as he held his head.

Lavi walked forward and firmly held Allen in place. He fought against Lavi's grip until Lavi had to let go. He was acting just like he did when he came. Mulan and Lenalee, who were on the flor due to Allen, stood up when Allen ran out of the room. Allen remembered some things, but he didn't. He found a secluded spot and sat on the cold ground.

Everything was just fine until he looked into the mirror. Allen put his head against the wall and held back tears. The pain was to strong. He heard footsteps. Even though he was scared out of his mind he felt a peace with this person. "Le. . .na. .l. .ee?" Allen muttered.

Lenalee dropped to her knees. Trying not to frighten Allen anymore than he was she tardily wrapped her arms around him. He was shaking. She knew he was scared. His behaviour was proof enough. But there seemed like there was something more. "Are you hurting?" Lenalee said emollient.

Allen muscles loosened in her hold. The tension was wearing away. Allen's pain was being assuaged by her, but not by much. It was like a dream. The sweet bliss, but the agonizing pain. Allen choking on his own words just nodded. Lenalee was like a lenitive drug. Allen had his eyes hidden in Lenalee's shoudlers.

So Allen saw nothing, but dark green color since she wasn't wearing her uniform today. She softly mumbled a question. "Where? Where does it hurt?"

Allen couldn't find any words. He forced his body to move. When he did this lenalee held him tighter. She didn't want him to move. If something happened she might not be able to find him in this building again. "Answer later. We have to get you to a nurse. Okay?" Lenalee said like she was talking to a child.

Allen fumbled a bit. He didn't like doctors to well. It wasn't like he hated them. He just didn't like them. By steady degrees, Lenalee and Allen stood up. They walked to the medical ward. Where he just was last night. Lenalee saw a pattern in his visits to the hospital. He went in, came out. He went back, he stayed. Not to long later he went back in, he came out. Go back in, come out. And most likely he'll stay this time, but then again. . .

When Allen started slipping Lenalee struggled to walk him. Lavi not to far off came running towards them. He got on the other side of Lavi then put Allen's arm over his shoulder. Lenalee looked at Lavi. He was grinning like always. "He'll be fine. He always pulls through. Plus this time it isn't as bad as last time." Lavi said.

Lenalee smiled. He was right. Allen's head lean on Lenalee and she heard a soft groan. Barely audible. Lavi heard though. He was trained to notice the tiniest noise or movement. They made their way to the hospital wing. When they got there they put Allen on the closest bed. "Again? I swear this kid should just move into this room. He here more than anyone else." Matron said.

"Komui is in his office. He said that you, Mulan, and I should be enough to find Allen." Lavi whispered as he sat down.

Lenalee sat right beside him and absentmindingly leaned on his broad chest. "I would always feel worried about Allen constantly. And now, now I worry so little about him. It's like he is just a friend. Nothing more. I've known him for almost a year now. We've dated for three and a half months and I can't feel to much for him." Lenalee said aloud.

"What do you mean?" Lavi asked confused.

"I would always over react with him. I would think about him day and night. I thought that I loved him, but maybe. . . maybe it was just puppy love. I guess I just wanted to love someone and fell for him. *Sigh* Lust really is a sin." Lenalee sighed.

Lavi looked at her. Something in him felt relieved, but something felt wrong. "You saying you don't love him anymore?" Lavi questioned.

Lenalee nodded. "I just wanted to know what it was like. We're just friends. Like brother and sister. Cousins. Just not lovers. I actually think I was just hid-" Lenalee was cut off by lips on her own.

Her eyes widened. Lavi pulled away and looked at the ground. "Sorry Lenalee. I couldn't keep it in anymore." Lavi admitted.

Lenalee half smiled. "Lavi, I think that maybe it was you that I loved. I just fell for allen because he wasn't afraid of Komui. Plus I've known you longer. And when you left I felt worse. You know what. Never mind." Lenalee said and just started kissing him.

she didn't know that Allen was still awake. And the fact that he could see what they were doing in the corner of his eye. He closed his eyes and took in air. This is exactly why he didn't get close to anyone. He sat up then glared. Waiting for them to realize he was still there. When Lavi saw him sitting up he turned Lenalee around.

"Allen. I'm so sorry. I just. . sorry." Lenalee said.

"Leave you dirty whore! I don't want to be anywhere near you!" Allen managed to shout.

Lenalee looked up at him with sorry eyes. She then grabbed lavi. "We'll send Neah, Mana, and Larae. So you won't be alone." Lenalee said as she left with Lavi.

About 10 minutes latter the said people came in. Only this time Bookman was there. Allen stared emtionless at them as they sat beside his bed. Bookman made him lower his head. "It's a scar. It also looks like an akuma mark. I think this is a curse." Bookman said curtly.

"That's what I thought. I just don't know what it's for. We'll just have to wait." Neah said disappointed.

Allen moved Bookman's hands away. "Don't touch me." Allen mumbled.

"Allen the-" Larae was interrupted.

"Please don't call me that. Not right now." Allen muttered as he layed back down.

"Alright. We'll just let you sleep then." Mana told him softly.

When Allen fell asleep they began their discussion again. "Allen's cursed. That's true, but we need to find out how it affects him. Hopefully soon." Bookman informed.

"Yeah. I wonder why Allen didn't want us to call him by his name." Neah changed the topic.

Mulan walked in. "Lenalee is most likely dating lavi now. They were just kissing and saying some things. Allen got mad. I'm pretty they broke up." Mulan said quietly.

"Heartbroken again." Larae commented.

Larae stared at Allen. He was right. Love is not him. He should of never confessed. Larae pushed him to do it though. So the blame is on her to. She sighed. She wasn't going to force him into anything anymore. Not unless it was life threatening. Or really important. "I'm sorry Allen." Larae apoligized.

**Cut! Well Lavi's back. But hearts were broken. Please review. Thanks! Yan Luna4373**


	28. Unfotunate Souls

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen**

**Chapter 28**

**Unfortunate**

When Allen fell asleep he didn't wake up until two days later. Which wasn't the best of times. Somehow he got ruder and crueler. Matron tried to keep him in the hospital, but it didn't go to well. Allen was being too rude. With insults to snide comments. He even got Matron t go over the edge. So he got released. "Damn basterds. I'm fine. I walk and that other shit!" Allen said under his breath.

Which wasn't completely true. He kept forgetting things every now and then, but they always came back. So he didn't have amneasia since he did remember. Allen's thoughts drifted off as he walked and walked. Foot in front of the other. Step after step. Hall after hall. And door after door. Everything else was a blur until he got to his room.

When Allen got in his room he sat at the desk. There were some stuff on it. All to learn how to read, write, and say the alphabet. He pushed all that off onto the floor. He even ripped some of the books. He never wanted to learn in the first place. Larae was standing outside Allen's door. from all the noises you could tell he wasn't in a good mood. Not even close.

Back in Allen's room he was tearing practically everything apart. Only leaving a few things intact. When he finally stopped his room was a mess. He wasn't the type for a messy room so he cleaned up. putting garbage in one spot and things that need to be repaired. He put his clothes on his desk. The only thing intact was his bed and desk.

He didn't know why he didn't just break them, but it didn't matter. Allen found his toothbrush and left. When he opened the door he saw his little 'sister' with Derick, Tobin, and Deontae. Seriously when was he going to leave?

Larae didn't see any kindness in his eyes anymore. like the kind person hiding just disappeared. But why now? Why not sooner? Questions ran through her mind, but Allen walked off. larae bit her lip. "Allen is everything okay?" Larae asked.

Allen didn't answer. "Silent treatment." Tobin stated.

Allen just walked off disregarding everyone around him. The stares and glared. The comments. Everything he left out. When he got to the bathroom he didn't take the time to even look at the mirror. He didn't want to. He was already a freak before he got the curse and now. . .Now he was a bigger freak. He couldn't hide the damn curse mark. Not unless he used Mana's clown make up. Which would never happen.

When he was done he turned of the water. Keeping his hand in place he just looked down at the sink. He saw white. And it wasn't the sink. He looked up at the mirror. Not all of his hair, but only a strip of hair was white. Two actually. There was a very thin strip of white on the right. Then his whole bang on the left. And his bangs were as long as his hair. Maybe a few hairs strayed above his eyes, but that was all.

He moved one hand to the large white strip. It wasn't coming off. There wasn't paint his hair from a prank. Hoping it was hair dye he leaned down and turned the foucet on. Letting the water to soak every strand of hair. he rubbed and rubbed. Nothing. "Just great." Allen said aloud and left.

He got dressed. He wore his general one. Since all of his normal outfits were destroyed and torn to pieces. He sighed. In the corner of his eye he saw something in his room. He threw his pillow at it since it was a golem. When he picked it up the golem bit him. Irritated he grabbed both of it's wings ready to tear them off.

The golem got nervous. Wait. What? He lit a candle since he was to lazy to move to the light switch. The golem was gold. "The frunken basterd's golem." Allen said aloud.

He grabbed it then grabbed something else and left. he marched towards the cafeteria knowing most people were sitting down eating by this time. Plus the stupid mad scientist was suppose to be holding another one of those meetings. They were getting very tiresome. When he came to the double doors they were opened.

So he could just walk in. He looked around and spotted the general that he was looking for. He took his time walking over there. while he walking it had gotten very quiet. Apparently every knew about his temper so they didn't want to make things worse. Or they just wanted to see what was going to happen. Several reasons why.

He threw Timcampy at Cross. It hit in directly in the face. Timcampy turned it's body around and flew up and down to show it's anger. Allen just swat him down like a fly. "Keep it out of my room!" Allen ordered.

"I don't completely control it kid. It's gotten very interested in you. I've tried once before when I found out Tim was following you most of the day." Cross replied.

"So I have a personal golem stalker. Just keep it out of my room." Allen rejoined.

"Yo beansprout!" Lavi said cheerfully.

Allen's head snapped to the right. He had two specific reasons to hate him. Hate him enough to kill him. Then again he would kill just about anyone right now. As if on cue all exorcists jumped owards Allen to stop him from beating the living shit out of him. Or worse. Allen activated his innocence and pinned Lavi to the wall.

His claw only a centimeter away from touching his neck. Lavi gulped nervously. "He. . hey Allen. We'r efri. . friends right? Buddy? Co. .come on. Yo. .you don't wa . want to. . . kill me. Do you?" Lavi said nervously.

Allen pressed his claw closer to his neck. Leaving only a millimeter away. Any further and it would started bleeding. "Yes, I do in fact. I have every right to do so." Allen seethed.

Lenalee came up trying to kick him. Allen dodged so she ended on kicking Lavi instead. Lavi held his stomach. "Lenalee! How could you?" Lavi said.

Lenalee put her hands over her mouth. "Oh god! I'm so sorry Lavi." Lenalee apoligized.

Lenalee tried to walk to him, but Allen grabbed her arm and twisted her around so she couldn't kick him as he got ready to kill Lavi. "Allen don't you touch him!" Lenalee commanded.

Allen's face darkened. "Don't call me Allen you whore!" ALlen shouted while turning around.

Allen's claw was still to Lavi's neck. Lenalee was face to face with Allen. He was beyond pissed. But at this point she finally noticed the white streaks of hair. "Then what do I call you? Walker?" Lenalee asked.

Allen showed ni sign of answering until his mouth moved. "General Walker. I had enough of the damn names. It's either general or general Walker. Because I relly do not want to hear my name. And if someone calls me Allen then i swear to god I will leave more damage then just a bruise and scratch." Allen said bitterly.

"Fine _general_, don't kill Lavi." Lenalee ordered.

Allen turned right back around to look at him. "Give me one good reason!" Allen said voice cold.

"Because he's an exorcist! My friend! Your friend! Our family! He's one of us!" Lenalee shouted.

"Family? is this what you call family? After everything you had to do what you did those few days ago? I may be a cruel person, but I didn't do anything that bad. And if this is what you call a family then I'm not part of it. I don't even like you. Him! Or anyone for that matter! Coming here didn't make life any better!" Allen said.

"Plus. . he's a damn bookman! He betrayed this damn place. Then he tells the Millenium Earl everything about me! Now next time i run into a noah might as well be marked dead! Then he comes back with that weird boy that cut my eye. I was cursed because of him! I have every reason to kill him. Especially after you kissed him! All perfectly good reason." Allen spatted with much venom.

"Wha. .what? You're cursed? Allen believe me I never meant for this to happen." Lavi said in a low voice.

Allen pressed him up against the wall more. "But it happened! You guys never mean for anything to happen, but it does! And you shouldn't be dating anyways! You're a bookman. They can't have emotions. But then again both of you damn bookmen broke those rules. So you're just exorcists. And there is still a war going on! Don't get to close to people because now most of us are going to die! Or did you not process that through your head? All exorcists will fight. Most will die. At this point we'll lose because you're all so weak!" Allen told him.

"You were actually thinking we would get out of this unscarred? We're just some freaks that will die to save the war. We're nothing but tools to be disposed of! How about you whore? You always seem so joyful. You suffered at this Black Order since you were a kid. So why fight for it? We're just as bad as the Noahs! Plus you think everyone will come out alive! You just can't think about losing anyone here!" Allen finished.

He released them and Lavi fell to the ground with Lenalee. Komui had run in by then. He heard everything from down the hall so no questions needed to be asked. He sat beside Lenalee and didn't pay attention to Allen. No one could stare at him. They all thought what he said. About them dying. But never held onto that thought.

They always ended up thinking everything would be alright. So now that Allen actually said it, they couldn't stop thinking about it. It was true afterall. Mulan ran up to Allen and punched him in the leg. Allen looked down at the little nuisence. "Don't say that!" Mulan told him.

Allen just he finally snapped completely. Allen slapped Mulan! She went back a few feet and landed on her butt. She held her cheek and looked up at Allen with teary eyes. No one could believe he just did that. Mulan understood him more than anyone. Plus she was almost exactly like him. Then the fact that she is his student.

Also, he never once hit a kid. Or a girl. Not like that. So her being both was shocking. Allen looked at the ground. He didn't regret what he did. he didn't have and he didn't want to. "I refuse to teach the kids. I don't care if you take away my stupid title as general either. A matter of fact. I'll leave. I refuse to spend another minute here. You want to win this war do it on your own." Allen said surprising everyone.

Neah had seen enough. He heard enough! He went right up to Allen and smacked him. "Don't you ever say that! Or do that! What the hell has gotten in you?" Neah said angerily.

"Everyone here! So shut up! This is my life. I'll do what I want. They don't control me and they can't tell me what to do! They don't make my body move! They don't fight and almost die! They know nothing about me. And neither do you, you damn Noah." Allen sneered.

Neah was getting angier with every word he spoke. Why was he acting like this? He is worse than when he first met Allen. Well face-to-face. Allen looked at the ground. He didn't want to be here anyways. He never did. He just stayed because he didn't have any where else to go. Allen took something out of his exorcist coat then looked at Lenalee.

Lenalee looked at it and her eyes widened. "You kept it." she whispered.

Allen threw it in her direction. It landed right in front of her and she picked it up. She looked at the book going from page to page. There were words on them! And you might just say it's a book, but this is a book Allen wrote in. Every page. Every page had something on them. "Allen. I thought you threw this out when I gave it to you." Lenalee said.

Allen didn't answer. He took off his exorcist coat then threw it on the floor. He was now only wearing his black clothing with those bandages. "I'm doe here. I don't have to stay and I refuse to. And no I'm not betraying you because i'm not going to those stupid noahs. I'm actually going to be on my own." Allen then turned his back on them.

Larae ran to him. Allen disregarded every sound. "You can't leave this place. I won't let you!" Larae told him.

Allen stopped right in front of the doors. "What are you going to do to stop me? Lecture me? Hit me? What? Kill me?" Allen asked.

Larae looked at him with much sadness. She bit her lip. She wouldn't force him into anything he didn't want to do. not after what happen with Lenalee. "No I won't. I'm coming with you. Afterall we made promises and vowed to keep them. even if you want to break yours again." Larae answered.

"Larae!" Derick, Tobin, and Deontae shouted.

"I can't leave him alone again! I'm sorry guys." Larae apoligized.

Leverrier walked in the cafeteria. He walked right up to Allen. WHat shit did he want to stir up this time? "Yes?" Allen said.

Leverrier stared Allen with cold eyes. Link was beside him. He looked confuse. So he didn't know what was going on. Suddenly leverrier smiled a sadistic smile. "No need for worries on your way out. You are aloud to leave the Order free of mind. You are no longer in the war. You are to much of a nuisence anyway." Leverrier said surprising everyone.

Lenalee boiled with anger. "What! He can't be free! He's an exorcist! You always stop them no matter what it takes! The chosen ones must fight! You made everyone else stay here! So why is he different?" Lenalee responded.

"Stay out of this! There is a condition though." Leverrier told Allen.

Allen listened to him He was going to go either way, but if they just let him go then it would be easier. "We modfied General Marioan Cross' golem, Timcampy. He will go with you and watch you. Everyone in the Order will know what your up to. Since Komui and the science department don't really need to sign paperwork anymore they can watch you. As well as the others. However, if you don't agree you'll be tried for treason. The treason is called hersey. So reason for this is because you're an exorcist. If an exorcist betrays then comes back or tried to stay away are considered enemies. The bookman don't count before you add that." Leverrier stated.

Bak and Komui were noe seriously worried. The Order hasn't used Hersey in so long. It was even before Bak's father joined. Plus with how they do it, they would just end up killing Allen. Allen looked at the golden golem. He didn't like terms, but he didn't want a hassle. "Whatever." Allen said as he stormed out.

Larae and Timcampy following. Larae looked back at the group and smiled a sad smile. "i'm sorry about Allen. His reasons are good, but he has no right to act like this. Please forgive him." Larae then dashed down the hall after him.

After a few days of complete silence Allen and Larae were in a village very far away from the Order. Larae couldn't stand the silence, but Allen won't talk. she knew that. Suddenly Allen's stomach growled. She couldn't help, but giggle. "Let's go to a diner Allen. Before you pass out." Larae said as she dragged the furious boy.

They sat down in the soft seats. Allen didn't order as much as he normally would. Not even half of it. Allen ate his food at a normal pace. He was prolonging their leave. He probably just wanted to sit down after days of walking. After an hour they left. Still silence surrounded them. Allen walked ahead. Timcampy made it's way to his head and layed there comfy.

Larae walked up beside him. "Why did you have to be so rude? Why did you go so far?" Larae questioned.

"Be quiet girlie! I just didn't want to stay. It was the best decis-" Allen just stopped everything.

He didn't move, talk, or even twitch. suddenly Allen looked around panicking. The monocle on his eye came back. He look at everyone around him. He had a hard time keeping his stomach in. What the hell was going on? He put his hand in front of his eye. Which didn't work. He could still those mummified people.

He started to wlak and bumped into one of the people with the souls. It was chained to the body with a red glow coming off of it. It begged for his help. He looked all over. Most of the people had them. But he saw some that got worse. Some that got more sickening. "Help1 Help me. Help us. Please." they begged.

Larae went over to him. Allen saw her, but the horrifying images above them were on his mind. Suddenly the people that had the mummies over them turned into akumas killing everybody there except Allen and Larae. It was like they were invisable, but they knew they were there. Larae shook Allen. he couldn't move. He had to kill the akuma, but the images. They were just so. . .so. . so. .

Allen shakily got on his knees. That was as far as he could go. It didn't matter anymore anyways. Everyone was dead except those special two. Allen heard foot steps and looked up. Larae following his gaze. It was the boy. The same boy that cursed him. but he was with someone. He was with Road. "Allen?" Larae asked.

Allen looked at her. But he knew it was directed towards him. She would've been staring at him in some kind of way. Or something. Instead he directed the name towards the boy. A crystal tear made it's way down her face. 'Allen? if not me then that boy. . . he's her brother. But he is just a kid. He was a teenager when he died. Then again the noahs are capable of many things.' Thought the cursed boy until his thoughts went back to the mummies.

He couldn't help it. The boy's mummy, or whatever the hell it was, was worse. he could barely stand the one's that hung around the level three akumas, then had a hard time with the level fours. They're so. . so. ._so_ "Revolting." Allen said aloud then threw up.

Larae backed up a bit as Allen threw up his dinner. When he was done he wiped his mouth and looked up at road who was laughing. "How do you like your gift?" Road asked.

His eye got wide. Was this their doing? "What are you talking about?" Allen replied.

"Those images. They're the akuma's souls. The souls that created the akuma. The very same souls you just called revolting. Allen Walker you can see every single soul in the akumas." Road explained.

Allen was speechless. Those were souls? Of people? Road took a another step. "Except this boy. This is a very special akuma. It holds the soul of the person it looks like. All the other souls are the people that their first vitim calls back to life. Their special loved one. They mourned of their lost and brought them back. Only they only work for us noahs. They obey every order. Just like puppets on strings." Road added.

"But that boy. He's my brother. A younger version of my brother." the blue haired girl said.

(In chapter 7 I said she had ornage- redish hair with magenta eyes. I'm going to go back and fix that. (this is about Larae)

"That's because he is your brother. Which makes him special." Road stated.

"so Allen left the Order. Why don't you join us noahs? I'm sure we can get your noah genes to get high enough to turn you into one. Plus we can get rid of that curse." Road said.

"No! I won't." Allen said with a hoarse voice.

Road shook her head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You'll never learn. Oh well. I'm not here to kill you. or the girl. Just to torture you. Or your eye. Depending on how you feel about these souls." Road informed.

Allen looked at her with suspicions. "My special akuma, this order is not for you. Akumas, explode." Road said in a care free voice.

"What? No misstress! Master Noah! You can't- ahhhh!" the akuma shouted as they all exploded.

All except the boy. larae didn't understand why she just did that. But she didn't understand what she was talking about with the souls either. Suddenly she heard Allen scream as he held his eye. and soon he fell to the ground. watching all the souls go to hell. To be lost forever. All of them shouting the same words. "Help meeeeee!"

Allen started shaking. Not because he was scared. No. He was not scared. That was not the reason. He was in so much pain. His eye it felt like it was on fire. like he was being stabbed. But the pain was much greater. And like back in the order he couldn't stop a single stray tear that came from his right eye. His other eye though. It cried constantly, but not of the normal tears. Tears of blood.

**Cut! Hope you like it. Please review. Thanks! Yan Luna4373**


	29. Fallen Tears

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen **

**Chapter 29**

**Fallen Tears**

**Warning: This is IMPORTANT for most. This is sad. So please try not to be to upset. And please don't stop reading because of it. It gets better. This is just a sad story then it gets better. Okay? I hope you understand.**

Road opened her door leaving the two alone. Larae wanted to go after the boy. Since it was her brother, but he was an akuma now. So she couldn't. Not to mention Allen. Allen had past out. She didn't understand a single thing Road or Allen said about his dumb curse, but with what she just saw. There was definitely something wrong. And is was complex. For now that is.

She was confused. Everyone was dead. Allen was out cold. Plus her brother. What did Road mean? She sighed. She would have to think about it later. An old man walked up to her. "Miss are you alright? Did the akumas hurt you?" he asked softly.

"No. I take it that you're a supporter of the Order." Larae said as she stood up.

Timcampy flew onto Allen's cheek and nudged the boy. Larae just wrapped her hands around Tim. "Yes. How about you? Why do you know of the Order?" he asked.

"This boy is Allen Walker. He's an exorcist. A general. Actually he doesn't work with the Black Order now. He just left. And for some reason they let him. Well a specific man." Larae answered as she picked Allen up, but he dropped.

She winced. She hoped Allen won't be sore from hitting the ground. Two more men walked up to Larae. "Well he is still an exorcist. As well as a kid. Let us help you." the man told her as the younger men picked Allen up.

"Thanks, but where are we going?" Larae asked.

"A few towns away. It's only an hour away." the man told her.

Larae looked at the younger men as they put Allen in a carriage. She then got in on the other seat with the old man. The other two were up front with the horses. "By the way, I'm Fratis Ingle." the old man informed.

"I'm Gangi Ingle. The father of this teenager right here." one of the men said.

Larae looked at him then at the yougest of them. "I'm Paulo." Paulo greeted as he waved.

"I'm Larae Unita. So may I ask how you became supporters?" Larae asked.

"We're friends with this one scientist that works there. We live with his son right now. We watch over him since he's only ten." Fratis answered.

"Which scientist?" Larae asked.

"Jake Russel. Everyone calls him Russel though." Paulo told her.

"Russel? I didn't know he had a son. But I don't know to much about anyone there. No one except Allen." Larae said.

"He your boyfriend?" Paulo questioned.

"No. I consider him my brother though. Other than that we would be explained as friends." larae rejoined.

"Okay. So are you an exorcist to?" Gangi asked.

"No. But I'm suspected of being one. I don't think I am though. I've never done anything extraoridnary or phenomenal." Larae replied.

**Order...**

"Hey Russel. You have a son?" Lavi asked curiously.

"Yes Lavi. I told you many times before that I did." Russel answered.

"I just hope Allen won't be to rude." Lenalee mumbled while reading the journal.

"You just jinxed it Lena." Lavi told her.

"Maybe." Lenalee said not caring.

Komui kept shooting death glares at Lavi. Just to warn him not to her hurt Lenalee. Or Sir Komlin would have a new toy. Lavi just laugh nervously while rubbing his head. "Hey where's everyone else?" Lavi asked as he looked around.

"They are sleeping. Almost everyone was in here earlier to either eat or to see how Allen's doing. They really are worried. Even after what he did." Reever said as he drank his coffee.

"Only the scientists and a few others are awake." Komui commented.

"Yeah. I miss Allen already." Timothy said.

"Me too." Mei Ling agreed.

Mulan walked up to the screen then sat down at the nearest seat. "I'm worried about Allen. He said something about souls and akumas then revoling. It's to complicated to understand. Did any of you get that?" Mulan ask voice low.

"Sorry Mulan. No." Johnny told her as he hugged the girl.

"I didn't get it either." Tapp added.

Soon everyone said the same thing. "I think I know, but. . . it's impossible. Sorry. I'm afraid not." neah told her.

"Neah what do you think he has?" Komui asked.

"It's hard to describe. But there is no possible. Let's just wait to see what Allen says okay?" Neah responded.

Lenalee was barely listening to their talk. She was to intend on the journal. Allen wrote down everything. He learned how to write and read. Without her to. then he wrote in the book. Every detail. Every memory. Every feeling. Everything he could think of. Just what she told him to even then, she still couldn't see him anymore than a friend at the moment. She really did like Lavi. She had a crush on him when they were younger. Then until Allen came. But then she got mixed feelings.

She lied to herself and told herself she liked Allen. She didn't mean to hurt him. She truly didn't. And now. . .now she really was a whore. because of what she did. When she read the last sentance she cringed. '_I found a way to trust them. Everyone. Some way or the other. Just a weird relationship. But thenthe stupid rabbit betrayed us. And they missed him! He wants to be a bookman then go on ahead. I'll kill him personally just like I told him.'_

_**Last entry. February 25th, 1822.**_

_The bitch has earned a new name. Whore. She lied and messed with my feelings. I can't believe I actually fell for her. Even when I told her. I knew. I knew something would happen. I did. But no. I just had to. Now she is dating the traitor who just happened to come back. Now I also look like a bigger freak. Because of the scar, curse, whatever. No my heart is in two. now my hatred is back. I wish for nothing more than to be by myself. Afterall I'm consider a tool here.'_

_'They don't care about me. They only care about their precious innocence and the god damn war. They can just go screw themselves. ***** ^^^^^ ***. **** ^^^^^ ***** . ^^^^^ ***.' _Everything else was smeared. So you couldn't read the rest. Lenalee felt a tear stream down her face. she quickly rubbed it away. She had been crying alot lately. Everyone has. she couldn't shed anymore. Not today. Not right now. She had to be strong.

Lavi put a hand on her shoulder. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's just Allen wrote in this. It's very emotional. He may not be able to express it in life, but he can on paper. Although it's not all so great." Lenalee replied.

Lavi hugged her. Then they looked at the screen. Allen, Larae, and their new friends had arrived to their desintination.

**Larae and Allen...**

Allen layed down on the bed that fratis had given him. He looked at peace. In sweet serenity. But this was Allen. He could have a bad dream and you wouldn't know. Not unless he gets his nightmares. She moved her hand on top on his. He was always suffering no matter what. SHe just wanted to take all of his pain away.

"This is the exorcist you helped? He looks like he's 12." a kid said aloud.

Larae looked at him and smiled. He was on skates. Casual pants, red and yellow striped shirt, a pilot hat, and he was chewing on a piece of candy. "Yes Jean. Don't be rude." Gangi told him.

"I was just saying." Jean replied.

"That's alright. Just don't tell Allen that. He isn't the kindest in the bunch. I would actually say he is the meanest and the rudest person I've ever met. But then I would be lying a bit. When he wants to be and when he tries he can be nice." Larae informed.

"And he is suppose to fight the akumas and the Millenium Earl? He doesn't just look young. He is also a basterd." Jean told her.

Jean got whacked in the head for such language. Larae nodded though. "He is." Larae stated.

"Larae it's getting late. You should get some sleep. The young man will be alright." Gangi said.

Larae got up and let Gangi guide her to where she was suppose to sleep. When she got there she flopped on the bed exhuasted. Although she couldn't place the reason why. she didn't do anything. She just sighed and let sleep take over her. When morning came Larae immediately she went to check on Allen. With Timcampy on her head.

Allen was wide awake and was sitting up. That was the good sign. But his eyes were wide and his hands had a tight grip on his blanket that layed atop of him. Also, his head was leaned down. Larae calmly walked over to Allen. She sat right beside him then enveloped him with her arms. Allen stiffened with the sudden touch. Why did he always do that when someone hugged him?

Allen moved a hand up to his left eye. It was hurting again, but compared to last night, he could handle it. The only that was really bothering him was the blood. It wouldn't stop crying tears of bkood. When Larae finally caught site of blood dripping through his hands she left to the bathroom next door. She found a pad. Just like the one Allewn had worn at the Order. She got some medical tape and a wet rag.

She went back to Allen. "Move your hand. If you want it to stop it needs to be treated. You've only had this for two weeks. Whatever is going on with your eye it will hurt for awhile." Larae said soothingly.

Allen didn't move his hand. Instead Larae made him. As gently as she could she dabbed his eye and around it. He didn't flinch nor did he try to stop her. Either he was to tired or whatever was wrong with his eye was worse than she thought. When most of the blood was gone from his tears of blood she put the pad on. So the blood would be soaked in one area.

"You'll have to have that on for a bit, okay?" Larae told him softly.

He didn't say anything. Why was he so quiet? "Allen I need you to tell me what you and road were talking about. Why did you scream? WHy did you say revolting?" Larae questioned.

"The curse." Allen said curtly.

"What about the curse?" Larae asked.

"It allows me to see the akumas' souls." Allen said very quietly.

Larae didn't know how to react to that. She didn't think the akumas even had souls. "Explain." Larae said sternly.

Allen looked at her. All of his anger from last night was gone. He looked just like he saw a ghost. which was kinda true, but there was something else. He looked lifeless. She said and thought this many times about Allen, but he was so different from before. It was scaring her. "Please. I can't help if you don't tell me." she said assuasive.

Allen's pale skin got paler by just thinking of last night. "Once before I learned that when a person mourns of one's lost the Earl would come and ask if they would like thay person back. They. . .they agree then they call the persons name. Which will appear on this metal skeleton. It also holds the souls of the person tehy called back. The Earl orders it to kill the person that calls them back. And they wear their skin. So they have souls. That I can now see." Allen explained.

Larae couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could someone see a soul? "Th. . the site of them. . . it's just so. . .revolting. I've never seen anything like it befire. I couldn't even keep my stomach down." Allen whimpered.

"Allen?" Larae said quietly.

Allen looked to the left side of the bed. Where Larae wasn't. "Heh. Guess I really am a monster. Or freak. And don't even try to tell me I'm not." Allen said.

"You may be a freak, but not to me. You're Allen. Allen Walker. _My _Allen. Now stop putting yourself down. It will only make your feel worse." Larae retorted while making him face her.

He was so stubborn, but even though he had so much confidence, he didn't have self-confidence. "Hiya!" Jean said as he appeared in the doorway.

Larae and Allen looked at the kid. Jean hopped on the bed right beside him. ON the other side of Allen Larae looked worried. for both. Allen was not the friendliest person. And definitely not now. Then again he is very depressed. Maybe the kid might cheer him up. Or irritate him to the point the kid will be killed by him. Then she will have a problem with the others. And Russel would be angry and upset. She wasn't stuck with to many options.

Jean got in his face. Just like Mulan when she was excited. Or being impatient. "So you're the exorcist? You seriously don't look like much. I thought you had to be muscular and a man. Not a boy. You're like two years older than me." Jean said rudely.

Larae smacked hewr face. Allen stared the kid down, but there was no glare. "You're wrong. You don't have to look _muscular_. You don't even have to be strong. There are a few who can't even fight. People are trying to teach them though. Then there's five girl exorcists. One is an old hag. To me. Another is a stupid whore that is around my damn age. Then two girls. One around your age another a few years older. I think. Don't keep ttrack to much." Allen said while laying his back against the headboard.

"You forgot to describe Miranda. Although don't be so cruel! Or use that language around him." Larae scolded.

Allen rolled his eyes. "Yeah the stressful woman who doesn't do to many things right. Then the simplest thing mades her burst in tears and apoligizies. Annoying bitch she is." Allen added.

"What! Only men that are real though can be there. I mean they're suppose to be men." Jean disagreed.

"Tch. Women can be just as strong. Some that is." Allen actually compliemented.

"Now you sound like Kanda." Larae stated.

Allen looked at her with a death aura. "Okay, okay. You're worse. Since he actually respects people. Some. Like Len. . I mean Komui. Cloud. You know." Larae quickly caught herself.

No fights needed at the moment. "Okay. So you're saying I could be an exorcist?" Jean asked.

"Possibility twerp. The only thing is innocence has to choose you. So don't go acting like a wannabe." Allen responded.

Jean looked at him. he felt like there was something with Allen. He felt close to him. Allen was saying such rude things. Plus bad language. Which everyone tried to not do around him. Just because he was a kid. Not to metion his family was rich. But ALlen treated everyone the same. Unless he thought they should be treated different. Like the way he treats Larae.

Jean smiled. He was like a brother. "What's your problem?" Allen asked coldly.

"Nuting (nut- eng). Come here." Jean replied while dragging Allen out of bed.

When Allen got out of bed he just stood there. He sighed and followed the boy to a room. Larae was tagging along. They came into a room with alot of machines, papers, and small mechanical devices. "What is this place?" Allen asked.

"My science room. Or study. No not quite. My. . don't know the word right now, but I'll let you know later. Kay?" Jean muffled as he looked through a pile of papers.

Just like Komui's office. He came out of the papers with a black golem. "This was given to me by my father. To talk to him, but only on emergencies. I never once used it. I never had to. But that's differet from the topic." Jean answered.

"What topic? We weren't on a topic." Allen said aggravated.

"Right. Um let's seeeeeee. . . no. . .not it. . . close. . nah. . ah, no. .. . come on." Jean scavaged through the papers.

When he came across a journal he handed it to Allen. "This is my father's journal. When he left he didn't hide it to well. I found it and read it. Eventually I found out about the Order. He hid it from me the first few years, but he was never good at keeping long secrets. Not with me. Anyways, I found out about the Millenium Earl, akumas, exorcists, innocence. All of that. that's when I decided it." Jean told him.

"When you decided what? I'm not a damn mind reader." Allen replied as he sat down.

"When I decided to follow in my father's footsteps. I want to go to the Order. Help the exorcists. Create and ake my own inventions. Even if i have to go through boring paperwork. I'll get to meet alot of people. Mean or nice. It's the thought that counts. I want to be a scientist at the Black Order Headquarters. Sure it'll take a long time. But I'll get there. And make my dad proud. I might not play as big a role as the exorcists, but I can help. Even if just a little." Jean said happily.

Larae smiled at Jean. She was glad he anted to help, but him getting in the war. No. Even the scientists are endangered now. Allen looked at Jean. He couldn't describe it himself, but he felt happy. The kid was alright. Sometimes. Unfortunately the war will be over before he can get there. Allen knew that. That's why the noahs are getting so serious now.

"Look kid. It's great and all for your dreams, but the war will most likely be over soon. Probably before another year comes around. It's getting to serious. To many deaths. Even I almost died. And I'm suppose to be a ge-" Allen was cut off.

"Jean. Leo is here. Go play with him." Fratis told him as he walked in.

Jean looked at Allen just to flash a smile. "Come with me Allen." Jean demanded.

"No." Allen replied.

Larae nudged him. "Come on. He'll loosen you up. Cool you down. Besides you need fresh air." Larae told him.

Allen spent a few minutes argueing until he caved. Which was very rare. Allen walked behind Jean who was skating. When they got to the front door he saw a blonde kid when blue eyes. He was smiling at Jean. "Leo this is Allen. He is an exorcist. Cool huh?" Jean asked.

"Yeah!" Leo replied while looking Allen up and down.

"You told this kid bout the Order? You know how dangerous just knowing about it is?" Allen asked.

"He'll be fine. He's known for as long as I've had." Jean assured.

Allen just followed. They talked and talked. Sometimes they would run, play tag, and other things a normal kid would do. Although he knew they were on a lookout for akumas. But then they stopped at a graveyard. Leo suddenly became depressed. Jean looked at him sadly. Allen stayed quiet not wanting to talk. "You want to go visit it?" Jean asked.

Leo nodded. The group walked around the gates until they got to the entrance. They walked up the small hill and all around the graveyard until they got to a grave stone. Leo's eyes got a little teary, but he didn't cry. "Don't cry Leo. She is still with you. It's been almost a year now. So please don't cry now." Jean pleaded as he felt his eyes swell.

"I know. I just miss her. I can't help it. You can never truly get over one's lost." Leo told him.

Allen looked at the boys. They did act like normal children, but they were more mature then they led one to believe. Allen read te name of Leo's mother. '_Wilma Ordana. Age:35. Mother and Beloved Wife and Friend._' It was short, but it told alot. To some. Allen looked at the tombstone and he wondered if he died in the war, would he be cremated because of the Order or will he be buried? Why does he even have to fight. This war was stupid. For once in his life he wants to live a little.

Jean waved a hand in front of Allen. Allen wasn't paying attention so he was about to punch him. Allen caught his hand just before he came close to hitting him. "What?" Allen said bitterly.

"I thought I should tell you something important that I just remembered. Earlier today I saw a man call back someone in an alley way. But I also saw the Earl. So if someone else died today then maybe he is still here in town." Jean told him.

"And you're telling me this now!" Allen shouted.

"Sorry." Jean replied while playing with his thumbs.

"When did you see him?" Allen asked calmly.

"Last night before I came home. He saw me so I ran off." Jean anwered ashamed.

Leo looked at him. Then at Allen. Allen knew that the Earl would target these two kids. Since one saw him and knows about him. Then the other just flat out knows about him. There was also a chance he followed Jean home so. . . . "Damn it!" Allen shouted then jogged off.

Timcampy got off his head, but zoomed after him. Jean and Leo tried to follow but they were far behind. Just enough to see Allen. Although Jean was rollerblading. When they finally got to the huge house there were many akumas. Allen's eye activated and he put one hand over it. Hopeing the images would go away. UNfortunately for him it didn't work. He was just going to have to get use to it.

Allen let his innocence activate as he went after an akuma. By time he got done killing them all the house was in shambles. He looked around. He couldn't see anyone. He finally looked at the kids. He sighed in relief. They were all beside them. Allen landed on the ground, but glared at Jean. For the first time today he felt like being himself.

"~ My, my, my. Look at what you have done to my precious akuma. ~" the Earl said as he floated with Lero holding him. (Like in the show)

Allen turned around just to be flung into the demished house."Allen!" Jean shouted.

Leo couldn't move. He was to scared. He looked at the fat man with a huge grin. "I say Walker. You are taking my little gift pretty well. So how has life been. Last time i saw you was when Tyki's tease bit a hole in your heart. Just how did you survive that? I'm still curious." he said with a sick and icey voice.

Allen stood up. Wood fell off of him. He was getting pissed. The noahs just won't leave him alone for one blasted day! "I've already had enough of you." Allen commented.

"WHat an unmannered young boy. Maybe I should teach you some." a glint appeared in the Earl's eyes.

Allen just replied with a che. "But this isn't the time. Not yet. We still have a few months. I'm just here to get rid of a nuisence. That child that saw me last night. And his pesky little friend to." the Earl responded.

Allen was suddenly embraced by something. He looked behind him to see four level threes and a level four. One level three was holding his feet while two others held each of his sides. Then the level four was letting a lighting ball become bigger and bigger at it's fingertip. He couldn't even protect himself with the cape. The level four held it in the other hand. even though the cape struggled to get free it didn't work. INstead it's bright color white became black. Inch by inch.

Soon it was completely black even his mask. He looked at his right arm. The white turned to black. His other arm just got blacker. It was dark matter. he could feel it. He tried getting free, but the level threes' grips kept getting tighter until their fingers reach his bones. He could feel the blood. He didn't care. He saw the Earl approach the group. Larae made everyone get behind her. They were just to scared to move.

Allen couldn't let them die. Next thing he knew he was hit in the back with the lightning ball. He went a few yards away and was being scratched even more by the level threes. He layed on the ground not moving an inch. He pressed his hands under his chest then with his best effort, he tried to pick himself up. He did it, but he was going so slow. He also noticed that his skin stayed normal. probably because it wasn't a bullet. Or some other reason. But there was a high chance the first one was right.

The only reason was because of the dark matter. The innocence was slowly purifying it. Then he had big cuts and aches everywhere. He groaned. Larae wanted to help him up, but then the group would be killed. Plus she couldn't do a thing. This was the Earl. The Millenium Earl. The devil himself from the very depths of hell.

She gulped. Allen looked at her. Then at the akumas. They were gone. As realization hit him he ran to the group of people. He knew what was going on. HIs cape went over all of them. Except Jean. Sudden;y the akumas started firing. But they were bullets this time. HIs eyes widened. Jean was going to be hit. His cape refused to get any bigger. So he went over to leo covering him with his body.

Everyone gasped. Even the people in the Order. Allen's came up when the akumas stopped. And they were all shocked. Allen has stars all over him. HIs innocence went back to being white, but stars even covered it. Allen looked at Leo with a pained expression. "Allen?" Jean asked.

"Hmm?" Allen replied like nothing was wrong.

"Why did you do it?" Jean asked as tears came down his face.

Allen released him. He was on his knees and arms at his side. Innocence deactivated and torn clothing. Larae saw that more of his hair had whitened some more. A smile graced his light pink lips. Larae could tell it was real. It wasn't like before when he almost died because of Tyki. This was a sweet, kind smile. To be honest. She had never seen him smile such a real smile. Not even when he was a kid. This one was just so pure.

Even though tears graced her face she smiled as well. "Instinct. I guess I've gotten use to being an exorcist. I'm suppose to save lives. So I couldn't let a measly kid die. This is my duty. Even if I don't like it. I've gotten to use to saving little kids like you." Allen answer as his voice got softer and softer.

But this wasn't because he was being kind or sympathetic. He was never sympathetic anyways. He was dying. And this time Larae didn't know if Allen would live. He looked up at her. Then at Jean. "Larae. Take them to the Order. Get out of here. I'll take care of everything before I die." Allen said as he got up.

Larae knew she couldn't stop him. He was going to die anyway. So she didn't have a choice. Allen took one more glance at Larae. "Are you sure about this kid?" Gangi asked.

Allen's pale skin was now charcoal like a noah's. "Yes. Timcampy you go to." Allen ordered.

Larae led the group away, but Jean stayed. Larae stopped when she didn't see him. "NO! I refuse!" Jean shouted.

"I'm a general and an exorcist! Go! I will die no matter what. Now Jean!" Allen commanded with so much authority and maturity.

Jean looked away from him. He then ran off after the group. He didn't have a choice. Allen was right. Timcampy was on the ground watching. Allen looked at the sky to see it filled with akumas. He activated his innocence then jumped up. "Edge End!" Allen said as he let his arm rise then go down.

More than half of them were destroyed. Allen said it again, but only half were destroyed. since there was many left he let his cape split into many pieces of threads. He attacked one after the other. Unfortunately more and more akuma came. The earl made them all stop suddenly. And they all disappear.

Allen turned around and breathed in alot of air. Then he collapsed. The Earl walked over to him while laughing. "What a foolish child you are indeed." he said.

Timcampy flew over to Allen. Allen just stared up at the sky. He could now see that it was night with stars shining. And the moon. It was still captivating to him. He loved it as much as before. Nothing would change about that. Timcampy got in front of his eyes. He bit Allen's hair and tugged. Allen looked at him. "Go back. I won't live. It's stupid to stay here with me." Allen said with a rasped voice.

Timcampy shook in a no manner. He wasn't going to leave. The Earl stared at Allen. He just stared at the moon. Not caring what was happening to him. He was still wearing that smile to. He had no chance of survival. Not a single ounce, but yet he was the first to ever accept it. He embraced it with open arms. Why? Why wasn't he scared? Why was he smiling? The Earl couldn't understand.

There was just no explaination why. Timcampy nudged Allen again. Allen took one of his hands and grabbed him by the wings. HIs smile was gone. "If I'm going to die, at least let me die in some peace you moronic golem. Shoo. Get away." Allen barked. His serenity gone.

Tim was a little scared of him at the moment. BUt he refused. No one deserved to die alone. Not even him. He would stick with him intil he dies. Like allen could read the machine he sighed. "Get. You stay and you'll be destroyed. Now go back to the damn Order." Allen said.

Timcampy looked at Allen then flew off. Leaving Allen. But he hid in the trees. He would not go until he was sure Allen was dead this time. As for the Earl. He continued to look at the boy. Had he forgotten he was there? He watched at the boy went limp, but his eyes moved back to the moon. "If your going to kill me do it already. I have no way of surviving. The sooner I'm dead then the sooner all of my pain goes away." Allen barely said.

His skin got darker and darker by the second. He would have been dead already had it not been for his innocence. It was trying to fight the virus. "You'll be dead in a minute. So it doesn't matter." the Earl said, but his voice was sincere?

Allen kept his eyes on the moon. The earl could see the pain in the boy's eyes. Even some fear, but he was at peace. He was happy. The smile was gone. It was now a firm straight line. Allen then started crying. He cried a few times before, but this time it was different. Everything about him was different. Even the Millenium Earl could tell. "Why are you crying?" the Earl slipped out.

Allen finally took his eyes off the moon and looked at the ground as much as he could from his position. He tried to stop, but they kept coming. Why was he crying? Why? What was the reason? Allen started trembling and he felt afraid. He was scared. He had finally cracked. He was showing a side of him he never thought he could.

"I. . .don't know." Allen said honestly.

Earl stared at him. "Is this the mighty Allen Walker's true colors? Has your mask finally broke? Have you finally fallen to pieces Allen?" he asked absentmindingly.

Allen was silent except for his whimpers. He couldn't find the words. Then he found a way to answer his enemy's questions. "Y. . yes. I believe so." Allen replied.

Allen felt numb. Why was he afraid now? Why? This is what he always wanted. Death. "I see. Well it has been nice knowing you Allen Walker. For an enemy. If only if you had been a noah. Things would have worked out swell." the Earl told him as he walked towards the new ark.

Allen half laughed. He wanted to laugh at his worst enemy ever. then his mind was set at ease for some unknown reason. He moved his eyes a bit to see Road. Why was she here? She smiled. "Wha. . . ?" Allen said.

Earl looked back. He saw the whole Noah family. Why were they here? "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We had a feeling that Allen was dying." Tyki said aloud.

"Mimi told me." Lulubells admitted.

"That doesn't answer my question." the Earl said.

"_Please_. You can't tell me you don't feel for him." Mercym said.

The Earl didn't reply. He couldn't find any words to reply. He was really expecting to turn Allen into a noah. He wanted him as his family. His reason was unknown to him. But he knew he knew. He just didn't think hard enough or didn't try. road looked at Allen with a sweet smile. "How do you feel Allen?" she asked tears streaming down.

A few other noahs cried to. Allen didn't understand. Nor did the people at the Order. He forced himself to stand up and he backed off. "What are you doing here?" Allen asked.

"We wanted to see you." Jasdero said.

"Yeah! Yeah. We wanted to see you before you died." Debbitto repeated.

"Why? You guys just want me dead!" Allen said.

His mind was in turmoil. He couldn't think properly. He wasn't sure which reason though. One was that he was just confused or the virus. He really hated this slow death. Road made him lay back down. Allen couldn't fight back. "Because we undersyand you Allen. You undestand us. You would if you knew us that is." Road said as she touched his head.

Allen was at ease once again. "Now how do you feel?" Road asked.

"What do. . you do you mean?" Allen struggled to talk.

"We have suffered just as much as you kid." Tyki answered.

"That's right Allen. We have all suffered. Afterall we noahs are just humans with inhuman abilities. Allen you are just like us, but you are an exorcist. Which was a shame. We would have welcomed you with open arms if we knew you from the start. With or without innocence." the Earl added joining in, but paused.

"Allen everyone always questions us and our plans. We have a reason for what we do. Even if you want to save the world and we want to destroy it. Our reasons are our own. Weather you understand them or not." he finished.

Allen just looked back up at the sky. Completely numb and limp. Road stroked his hair. He actually enjoyed her touch. He instantly got rid of that thought. "How do you feel?" Road tried again.

Allen got dizzy and his vision blurred. "Tired. I'm very tired." he answered.

He soon had his eyes closed. He knew that they would never open again. He would die. At least he wouldn't have to feel his body dissolve. He could still feel tears come out of his own eyes. He almost forgot about them. But he managed to ask one questio nbefor ehe died. "If you care, then why did you curse me?" Allen mumbled.

Now Allen was lifeless. Road stood up and she cried her cold heart out. "Sorry about that." she whispered.

"Let's go. He is dead now." Sheryl said.

The noahs slowly left. Tears coming down. It was just like Skin's death, but he was a noah. They thought their noah's were crying for him. Allen, Allen was a human. An exorcist. Whom they should of never pitied or cried for. So now they were confused. Maybe their noah's didn't have complete control. Or did they feel for Allen as well?

**On A Train...**

Larae was silent. She felt like her heart had cut in two. She knew something was wrong. She knew something was missing. And she knew exactly what. Allen was dead. Gone forever. He wouldn't come back. Now she really wished she had stopped him from leaving the Order, but then Jean, Leo, Fratis, Gangu, and Paulo would all be dead.

Larae cried. Nothing would ever be the same. Nothing. A piece of her heart, her soul, and her life was gone. Jean sat beside her and cried as well, but he knew she was in more pain. She hugged her for comfort, but it didn't work. If he couldn't stop then she wouldn't. He looked at Leo and his caretakers. They were all crying and they didn't even know Allen to much.

Only for a day. Larae looked out the window. Timcampy was knocking on the window. She opened it and he flew in. She then closed it. Tim open it's mouth and showed them everything that had happened. In the end they were happy, but sad. Allen did die in peace. That's all that matters. Even if he was with the noahs. Which they didn't understand.

**Black Order...**

Everyone dropped what they were doing or whatever they were holding. This was just unexpected. Something they never thought would happen. Almost everyone had broke down in tears since Allen first went limp, but more and more people started to let their tears slip. And everyone in the Order was watching. Even other branches. Leverrier ordered everyone to keep a close eye on him. They wanted to see every movement.

This though, was not what they bargained for. Not at all. Lenalee looked around. Neah and Mana. Reever, Johnny, Tapp, and Russel. Tiedoll, Miranda, Noise, and Komui. Lavi, TImothy, Mei Ling, Emillia, and Mulan. Toma, Micheal, the supervisors. They were all crying. everyone. SHe then looked at Zokalo and Cloud. They both let a few tears drop. for which they were confused.

Then she looked at someone she thought wouldn't be crying at all. But how wrong she was. Kanda was no more than twenty feet away with tears streaming down his face. He tried to wipe them away, but couldn't. He didn't even know why he was crying. why was he breaking down? He didn't care. Not for the Beansprout. But his tears told him otherwise.

Lenalee's tears got worse. She had nothing to hold in. Or anything to be ashamed of. If Yuu Kanda could cry, then she could too. She fell to the floor wailing. She just couldn't believe it. She just hoped this was a bad nightmare. And that she would wake up. But she had to face reality. This was real. This was life. Everyone suffered and every lived and everyone died. Nothing could change the fact that Allen was dead.

**Cut! Hope you enjoyed. Sorry this is sad. I had to do this. But please don't stop reading. Please review. Thanks! Yan Luna4373**


	30. A New Beginning

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen**

**Chapter 30**

**A New Beginning**

He woke up with pain in every part of his body. Wait, what? He could feel? Why? What was going on? Wasn't he suppose to die? His eyes slowly opened and light shoned into his eyes. He felt a cold breeze. Maybe he was dead. He tried to move, but couldn't. The pain wsa to much. Instead he just layed or sat he didn't know which. If he moved he felt pain. If he didn't he felt numb. He even felt a tingling feeling.

Was he payzled? What was going on? Thinking and not coming up with a conclusion he dicided to try to sleep. Maybe it would work. But maybe was still maybe. He tried to sleep. He really did, but it didn't work. He opened his eyes again. He didn't expect to see what he saw though. A white clown right in his face. He forced himself to back off and was pissed!

That's when he realized he was standing? He watched the clown panic. Allen looked around and found a tree. He hid behind it. He just had to sort through things and honestly? He just wanted to be alone. He tried to remember everything. The kids. The house. The akumas. Him dying. And the noahs. Why had they cried for him? Why had they let their tears fallen for someone like him. He didn't even think much of himself. but then why ha he been afraid? Why had he let his tears fall. He noticed a pattern in crying.

Everything was in turmoil with his mind again. Ever since he arrived at the Order everything changed. from acceptance, heartbroken, happiness, lifeless, and so much more. Twice. Twice he came so close to death, but maybe he is dead. If he was alive, or dreaming, then he had no clue where he was. He was confused.

He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings or his senses. He was hit in the head by the damn clown and he looked at it. Not caring to much. he just felt. . nothing. No pain nor did he feel confuse anymore. He looked around again. A weird quarter moon was in the dark sky. A big weeping willow tree by a lake. A forest ground to a cement flooring. Then over the lake layed two paths. And behind him was one dirt road. A thought came to mind. One he heard several times before.

It was glued into his head. Repeating and echoing. Then he said it aloud. "Take the path less traveled."

The clown clapped like he figured an impossible equation. Life was impossible. So if you can survive until you're ready to go then it isn't impossible. That's what he thought. Allen looked down and was startled. But regain his calmness. He was up in the air right in front of the lake. So if he fell he wouldn't land in the water. he would land on a hard solid ground.

The clown looked at him. like he expected something. Like Allen was suppose to say something. Allen just stared at the clown. He really hated clowns, but something was so familiar about him. He overlooked it then he didn't look enough. He took in air then let out of it out. He looked one more time.

Silver mask. White bright cape. A black left arm. And a funny white left arm. In fact he looked just like Allen, but with only white hair. Allen pulled his hair to make sure he still had his chesnutt hair. He let his breath go. He still had most of his hair chesnutt colored. he had some white, but only in the front. Almost the same.

He gazed back at the white clown. "Crown Clown I presume?" he said softly.

Not how he expected it to come out. Then he remembered. He was acting different. Not as cruel, but not to nice. He once heard someone call him sugar and spice. Strange. He's heard this stuff alot, but it was to. . .cheesy. Her heart suddenly filled with pain. That's right. Lenalee said that. But he wasn't to sure that was his problem. He looked down. His exorcist coat was torn to pieces and he no longer had a shirt, upper coat, covering his waist up.

He looked around it. He could see a few scars on him. Allen never noticed them before now, so he was a little shocked. Suddenly he had a hard time breathing and the pain in his heart became immense. He fell to his knees in the air. He had one hand over his chest and he tried to breath, but it was like he had the whole in his heart again. He looked up at Crown Clown. He was just smiling. No wonder he hated clowns. they only saw everything as a joke.

Again, the pain went away. Nothing. The only word to describe everything he felt. Nothing What was going on? Allen stood up. He got ready to hit the damn clown, but the clown dodged. the clown put up on finger and mover around. Side to side. Then he moved his head in a no and disappointed. It looked like when someone was lecturing a kid with much disappointment. Allen could've sworn he he heard him say "Tsk, tsk,tsk. Very shameful Allen."

Allen got angry, but stared at the clown. Like he was waiting for something. And it was true. He was waiting for an explaination. The clown didn't speak. All he did was act things out and pretend to die. The dumb clown tricks were getting on Allen nerves. But he didn't have anywhere to go? He left his home. He left his friends. He left everything behind when he left the Order. Except Larae. Who stuck with him like she promised. Why hadn't he just tie her up and force her to stay.

Then he went to protect the kids. He died for them. Why? He absolutely loathes people. Most that is. Allen tried to think of things. About his death. HIs friends. Family. His past. The noahs. His fallen tears and his fears. The moon. He tried thinking of everything he could. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to. And everytime he thought of something or figured something out that he missed the clown would clap.

Allen was forced on the ground due to the change in gravity. Maybe. Allen sat down on the hard floor for a minute then glared at Crown Clown. He didn't fall. He was perfectly fine. How come he landed on the ground with two feet. He got up and looked around him. The same landscape. Or whatever it was. He looked at the lake. Something inside of him urged Allen to go over there.

Allen walked over to the lake, his feet moving on their own. He looked at the lake. He saw his reflection, but it was cartoon like. And now that he thought about it, Allen really did look like a cartoon. But his clothing changed. he was wearing a black suit. All black. No white. And one blood red ribbon. Allen saw Lenalee at the bottom in a simliar place, but at the old Order. She was holding her head and crying.

She was surrounded by water, blood red sky, and a moon. And dead bodies of all people of the Order. Scientists, Finders, and Exorcists. It was a little strange. He felt some worry. A little panic, but he just stared. He looked around. Reever and Komui were dead. Kanda, Lavi, and the generals.

Even Mei ling and Timothy. Allen held his breath when he spotted someone. "Mulan?" he whispered.

The clown came up behind him. Holding his shoulders and peeking over one. He looked depressed all of a sudden. So did Allen himself. Is this what happened when he left? Will this happen in the future? Or. . . is Lenalee dreaming this? Was it connected to this place. Why could he see this. It didn't belong there. He looked ready to jump in the water, but Crown Clown held him firmly. Like he was telling him to think.

A path. Another path. And a lake. How did it come together. How did Lenalee fit here? So many questions, but no answers. Allen was getting a huge headache. He looked back at his reflection then at Lenalee, but she was gone. Just like that. Just like when Lavi came back. It still hurt. It was difficult to deal with. But she was a whore. She really was and he would never take her back. Ever. He did not love her anymore. He gave her everything he could. He tried his best, but it wasn't enough.

She brought him up and took him right back down. Good thing he never thought of 'it'. He looked back at the water. Not remembering taking his eyes off of it. Larae was there. Like always. He couldn't get the damn girlie to leave him alone even for a second. Not even in the afterlife. Unless he isn't dead. He really needed to know, but the stupid clown won't talk.

He stared at Larae's blue, blue eyes. They were warm and comforting. She always was. She never thought of herself first when it came to Allen. Or tobin, Derick, and Deontae. She was always last. Always. He couldn't blame her. She once lost a family. She would rather die than lose another. Allen also put her before him. Sometimes others as well, but mostly Larae. His sister.

But something was wrong with the word sister and Larae. He shook it off though. He was curious to know how she was doing. He was suppose to be dead. She witnessed it. She witnessed Allen death. Plus the stupid golem, Timcampy, probably showed her the rest. Allen knew how she would act. She probably cried or is about to. She might be trying to hold it in. Allen had no idea just how right he was though.

Allen was thinking to much. He was to distracted. He hadn't realized his reflection changed. It turned dark. like a noah. Just like a noah. It had a twisted smile and Crown clown was glaring at it. When Allen noticed it he didn't move. He felt frozen in place, but he wasn't scared. No, he wasn't and he couldn't be. But why was he a noah? He's not a noah. He's an exorcist. What was going on? The same question as earlier. Nothing changed in that at least.

The noah Allen was looking at Allen. Was that his dark side? Was Crown Clown his good side? If so then the noah had more control didn't he? He wasn't nice. He was the rudest person you'll ever meet. But it couldn't be possible. Allen was an accomadator. He had innocence. He couldn't have both. Could he?

The noah Allen came out of the water and grabbed Allen. Crown Clwon backed off, but used his cape to make threads and send them at the noah. They couldn't hit each other. They couldn't touch. Only thier surroundings and Allen. His noah self dragged him in the water. He thought he would have a hard time breathing but he didn't. He was perfectly fine. Except he was sinking.

"Allen Walker will walk this path. The path of evil. The path to his end. The path to his true self and to his noah." a voice said.

Allen turned around and around, but saw no one. "The only way to save him is to corrupt him with innocence. Or he will die before he even lives. I know this isn't the best idea Neah, but you have to. You won't kill him. You'll find a way around it. As for Lunissa. You have to give your innocence to him." the voice continuned.

"Wouldn't that kill her? Won't Luna die?" Mana asked.

"There's a possibility, but this boy has to live. He is the decision to the war. He is nothing more than a person. He will either end the world. Or he will save it. But in the end he will die no mater what. He is the destroyer of time. He is nothing more. I'm sorry." the lady's voice got sympathtic.

"No, my baby boy will live. Iwill give him my innocence, but he is not just another person in this god forsaken war. He's Allen. My son. He will be born in a month time. I will let my son live. He is my son. He may be in this war, but weather he fights or not is his choice. Weater or not if he wants to. I want him to be my Allen. Nothing more than that." Lunissa argued.

Then pictures appeared. "Lunissa, we can't go against the profecies. Allen will fight. Even if he doesn't want to. I don't like it as much as you, but it true. He'll be stuck in the war anyways. Once Adam finds out I'm not dead he will knnow about my son. He will know that i would give anything for my child. Allen will be stuck. PLus if you give him innocence the Black Order will take him. And if he becomes a parasite like you then who knows what he will look like. One body part or not. Everybody else will shun him." Neah informed.

"I know. But we haven't a choice. i rather him live and be shunned, then not to even live at all. If i give birth to him he will die because of the noah genes. The innocence will keep it in balance. ALso, I will protect him no matter what. You as well. I know you Neah. You are my husband and the father of my child. And Mana. Your his godfather. You're perfect for it." Luna said.

"Lunissa, I mean Luna, you have chosen the right choice. I know that, but I'm not sure if i can handle it." Neah told her while Mana was overjoyed.

Great. He had a clown as a godfather. "I know Neah. It will be hard, but we will raise a wonderful son. If he turns out wrong and unlike a gentleman then we might say we've failed. But we won't. He is a Walker. His noah genes might change him a bit. or it may be his true self. But I have faith in him. He is your son afterall." Luna said.

The pictures faded. Until a picture ofa baby wrapped in a towel was in Luna's hand. She looked blessed, but upset. He knew why. The baby was him. No doubt about it, but he was a noah. And his left arm was glowing and was turning scaly red. With a cross. The baby cried and cried and Luna calm him down. Neah was over in the corner though. As the ashen skin disappeared on Allen, Neah was going crazy. He held his head and mana tried his best to calm him. And Cross too?

But it wasn't working. His skin was going charcoal and his eyes golden. The stogmatas made their way across his forehead. Then he lost it. Cross open grave of Maria to cut off his senses and he shot Neah. Neah stood still for a bit. "Get Luna out of here! Mana take her now!" Cross ordered.

Mana grabbed Luna and they ran and ran. But Neah caught up. The rest of the scene went by fast until he saw Neah kill Luna. Then he gained his senses. "Lunissa? I'm sorry." He said as he cried.

Then everything went black. "He will become a noah."

"He must fight."

"He is nothing more than a tool."

"He is the chosen one. He will save us all."

"No! He will destroy us."

"None of that matters. His path has already been layed out for him. We must let him decide. Allen Walker will decide how he will die. By his Noah or by killing the Earl. Maybe another way, but he won't live to be 19." a cold voice said.

Allen shook his head. This couldn't be real. There's no way. He look at his feet. He was already at the bottom of the lake. He felt dead. So even if he lived he knew he didn't have much longer. Why? It just wasn't right. He just wanted to live. He acted so cold because it was him. He can't stop that. Allen felt his eyes get warm. He was going to cry again? No. He shook his head.

He will live. He will. He can always makes it. He never died before. He comes close, but he won't die. Not until he finds himself. Not until he is ready. He got a sudden determination. He still had things to do. And he will create his own poath. Not any of the ones the people have given him. His own. It's his life. He's in control. Plus if Crown Clown is still here. Then he must be alive. If he died then he wouldn't be able to talk to his innocence. His innocence would no longer be compatible to him.

Allen started swimming. He swam his way through memories, people, and what he would come to face. The noah was doing this. He was trying to weaken Allen. He was trying to take over. He wouldn't allow it. Allen finally reached the surface. He looked around, but what he saw wasn't that strange place. He saw a bright light overhead. He moved his arm in front og his eyes.

When his eyes adjusted to the lights he looked around again. He saw some people. All wearing nurses' and doctors' outfit. He was just dreaming then? No. He was in pain now. He could barely move. His whole body ached, but he forced both hands in front of his face. He wasn't poisoned. His innocence was still there. He was alive.

But how? He looked at Crown Clown again. That's right. He can purify things. But it worked on himself? He actually thought he would die. Allen let his hands plop on him. He couldn't stop a moan from escaping. Instantly a nurse was at his side. "He's awake!" she said.

He heard a beeping sound. A machine? That's right. His pulse. His heartbeat. All that. They needed to know since it was vital to the patients. Allen layed there. A small smirk. He was back to his normal self at least. Allen felt some people touching him. And unwrapping his left arm. They didn't scream. Maybe they thought it was burned. But he wasn't anywhere near fire unless. . . .

Without knowing it he fell asleep. He realized that he had once he woke up again around three days later. He was able to move this time though. He sat up and looked around the room like last time. He was in the room by himself. No machine. He saw his clothes nearby. Then he was wrapped in bandages. He was injured? He thought he just got shot by akuma bullets. Oh well.

Allen smelled some food. He looked off to the side. "Hello. I see you're awake sir. would you like something to eat?" a nurse asked.

Did he know her? She seemed familiar. He then remembered. He woke up and she shouted that to the others. "Che." Allen sounded.

"Grumpy are you? Well I wouldn't blame you. You were so close to dying master exorcist. So uh. . .what's your name? Are you new to the Order or something. I've never seen you before. Neither did the others." she sat down beside him.

She didn't know? That was good. That mean she didn't tell the Order about him. But then everyone thought he was dead. Wait! Everyone. .thought he was dead. That means the noahs, the Order, everyone! He could start over. then when he comes to a conclusion he could go. He put on a fake sincere smile. Fake nice Allen came out. "I'm sorry, but i don't understand. What's an ex-or-cist?" he asked like he never heard the word.

"Huh? Don't you have innocence? Aren't you an exorcist?" she ask confused.

"I'm sorry, but no. Where would you get an idea like that? Actually, what are you talking about?" Allen asked innocently.

"Isn't your left arm innocence?" she repeated.

Allen lifted his arm which was uncovered. "This ma'am? I'm afraid not. My arm was burned when I was nothing but a youngin. Irocnic actually." Allen lied.

"But the cross?" she continued.

"Oh. That. IT was burned into my hand. It never came out. Not even in surgery. Which is hard to believe. Anyways it didn't looked burned or anything, but it is." Allen lied further.

The nurse was tricked. "Okay. As soon as you're better you can leave. . . . .?" she trailed off.

"Zavery Reneld ma'am." he lied.

"Zavery. what an unusual name. Where you from darling?" she continued.

"I don't know. I've always travelled. ANd my parents refised to tell me. I got to go on a trip by myself for once. now I will be stuck with them for an eternity now." Allen replied.

"Alright." she said as she walked out of the room.

Allen glared after her. "About timw. I thought the questions would never end. Pft. None of that stuff was any of her buisness." Allen said bitterly.

**Order...**

Larae had spent days in her room. She locked the door and wouldn't let anyone in. She didn't even eat. She just cried and wouldn't listen to anyone. not derick nor Tobin. Not Lenalee or Lavi. Not even Mulan and Mei Ling. But she finally caved and left. She ate then sat still when she was done. for some odd reason she felt happy.

Like nothing was wrong. "Allen is still alive? No." she whispered.

But she had a gut feeling. Even though he was dead she wouldn't mourn anymore. He would hate it. No matter what. She laughed at herself. She had been crying nonstop and now she quites. Now she thinks about it. How ridiculous. She smiled as Jean, Leo, and Russel walked in. Paulo and his father to. Fratis was probably sleeping. It was midnight. And he was an early sleep and a morning person.

Larae watched the group comes towards her. "Ya okay?" Jean asked.

Larae nodded. "I am now. *Sigh* Everything is okay. Allen would've of killed me for grieving him. So how are you guys?" Larae asked.

Russel answered and then asked a question. The group talk and talked while people went to bed. Larae was wide awake. there was no way she was going to bed. So she stayed up all night. She thought about Allen. How they met. How they acted. How special he was to her. She even found a new feeling for him. She never thought he would be anything more or less than a brother, but she was wrong.

**Sorry it's short. i had to update and I'm tired. SO this is the end of this chapter. Hope you like it. Please leave a review. Thanks!**

**Yan Luna4373**


	31. New Identity

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen **

**Chapter 31**

**Aurthor's Note: Thanks for reading up until now to al of you! Now I just want to note that my updates might be a little later than 1 to 2 days sometimes. I have and will be working on my other stories. I need to work on them to. I got some people waiting for future chapters. And in this next chapter I'm going to be doing a little time lapse. I hope you like it!**

**New Identity**

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 1 year later~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ March 1st, 1822 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Spring~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ **

"Lenalee! Help!" Mulan shouted as she ran into the cafeteria with Lavi tagging along.

Lenalee turned around from her conversation with Reever to see the two being chased by another Sir Komlin. She sighed and activated her innocence, but there was no need. Kanda had cut off the head and legs. "Thanks Yuu!" Lavi thanked.

Kanda put his sword to Lavi's throat. "**Don't **call me that idiot rabbit." he said angrily.

Lavi shook his head up and down. Mulan thought if he did it any faster his head would pop right off. When Kanda put his precious mugen away Lenalee came over. She checked her boyfriend up and down making sure he wasn't scratched. Not even the slightest. Which he wasn't. Lucky Komui. For she would've yelled at him again. He never reaally approved of Lavi being her boyfriend. He did better with _him_.

Maybe he was scared of _him_. Many were. _ He _wasn't the person to mess with. " Sir Komulin!" Komui wailed.

Everyone glared at him. "You almost killed Lavi and Mulan." many said.

"Brother get back to work!" Lenalee said sternly.

"I finsished my work already. Everyone in the science department has Lenalee sweet." Komui said through sniffles.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot you all worked more effciently. Even you." Lenalee mumbled.

Larae walked in with Jean and Russel. Leo had come in earlier with Fratis, Paulo, and Gangi. (Yes they're still there.) Lenalee looked at Larae. She looked in a daze. She knew why to. It had been exactly a year since that awful incident. "Larae are you alright?" Lenale asked.

Everyone changed their look of direction to Larae. Larae looked up. A small smile on her face. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about how much everything has changed since Allen. . .died." Larae responded.

Larae didn't look to upset. She was very upset that was for sure, but not as much as before. She was able to think about Allen without crying now. Lavi looked at Larae then at the others who Allen died for. They were all sad. They all felt it was their fault for his death, but Allen chose to do so. "Larae, Allen died in peace. Sure it was because of Road, and for what reason the noahs were there for are still unknown, maybe what they said was true, but anyways he wasn't angry nor sad. You can tell he was in serenity. So don't worry. Allen didn't feel to bad when he died." Lavi tried.

"He was scared. He was scared to die. It was in his eyes. You being a bookman should of seen that." Larae retorted.

"I'm no longer a bookman in training. And Bookman isn't either. We quite the Bookman Clan. We still record history though. As well as make it. Just like Mulan suggested. Heh." Lavi responded.

"Right. I forgot." Larae said.

Two more people walked in, but instantly stopped when they saw Sir Komlin. "Don't worry Nick, Todd. It's dead." Mulan told the twins.

Nick and Todd were twins that both held a piece of innocence. They each held half of one. They had it in metal braclets that had a split emerald. The emerald had the innocence so when it broke the innocence did to. It was like it was dust inside it. That's what it looked like when you held them up to the light. ANyways, they arrived in June.

They were 19 and had greenish- blue hair. Kinda in the middle of Lenalee's and Kanda's. Their eyes were a light brown though. You would think that was a little strange, but it fitted them. The only problem with them was that you could barely tell them apart. Only by small difference in personalities and hobbies. So they got miixed up alot.

"Oh." they said together

"Who was this Allen?" Nick or Todd asked.

"Let's not talk about it anymore. We're actually not allowed to talk about him much. So please forget the whole conversation as of this moment." Yuza said as she walked in.

"I thought you were back at your own branch. Why are you here?" Komui asked.

"That's right. Rein didn't mention the meeting. Or the fact that all the supervisors coming back." Yuza said aloud.

"Again?" Lavi asked.

"Yes. All of them should be here soon. She said there was something important. I think. Or she just wanted to see how things were going for the last nine months since we've all left. Plus she wants to see how all of the new exorcists are doing." Yuza replied.

"And the matter of why there hasn't been to many akuma attacks or the fact that we've only seen the noahs a few times since a year ago. the higher ups think that they might be planning something." Bak said as he to came in.

Timcampy flew in and landed on Larae's head. "Hey Tim." Larae mumbled.

Tim had gotten bigger. He could almost fit in someone's hand completely. So you could see some gold now. INstead of just covering him up all the way excluding his tail. She smiled at the golem. She was glad to have him. Because timcampy would show her some scenes he recorded of Allen. So that way she couldn't foget his voice, his personalty, how he looked, and much more. He was her best friend now. He went everywhere her, but he was fixed again.

Most golems were different again. they no longer showed the happenings. Only a few. Most around the branches and only a few others. Every other golem would only allow you to hear. Same with Tim. They also made it to where we could talk and and call the headquarters as well as others. And they can call whoever had Timcampy. That's all. He no longer showed what was going on around him. Unless he showed you willingly.

"Have you seen Neah or Mana? I've been looking for them all morning." Larae asked.

"Over there. Mana is comforting Neah the best he can. They have been taking _his _death hard. Even after a year. They were doing fine until today that is." Lenalee told her.

"Oh. Then I guess I wouldn't be of any help. If Mana can't help Neah thenI wouldn't be able. *Sigh*. I guess I'll just go get something to eat. It is lunch time afterall. And I haven't eaten at all today." Larae said as she walked off.

"Wait for me Larae!" Mulan shouted and Jean to.

Thje two walked with Larae. Who was now their role model since Allen was no longer alive. But Allen would always be their role model. "Supervisor Komui come here. I have to talk to you now." Leverrier bellowed.

Komui turned around and got serious. Leverrier was hated more since Allen's death. He took advantage of everyone. He had more courage and more cruelity since then. Allen was not there anymore to stop him or stand up to him. And no had the courage to anymore. Not even Rein. And she was in charge of the _ entire _Black Order! Only once in awhile would she say anything.

Komui looked at Lenalee. She was still scared of him. She still trembled in fear, but more hatred than anything anymore. He made her boil with hatred and anger. Especially after he called her a whore. She never meant to hurt Allen. She was just confused and uncertain. She never thought she could only think of him as a brother and never thouight Lavi would be her boyfriend in turn, but she could never apologaize. Even if she did it would mean nothing.

Nothing at all. She hated herself for what she has done. She couldn't blame Allen for acting that way. Or thinking like that. Nor could she blame anyone else who thought so to. But Leverrier. Leverrier was not an exception. Not at all. He doesn't understand how people feels. He doesn't think of exorcists as nothing more than a tool. he only thought of himself and the victory of the war. He didn't care who died either. As long as it wasn't himself.

Komui walked towards Leverrier and they left. leaving everyone glaring, but doing nothing. Komui was silent during the wlak to his office. When they got there he sat at his unsually and very rare of a clean desk. And room. he wasn't lying when he said he did all of his work. "What is it you wish to speak with me about?" Komui asked as calm as he can.

Leverrier pointed to a folder on his desk. "Read some of it. Then we'll talk." Leerrier ordered with a cold, cold voice.

Komui picked up the folder and read the first page.

_A mysreious white haired person has been spotted around towns and countries. More than twenty-three finders have reported it in. Sincethey saw a glowing green light. But the person was going to fast to see anything other than the green light and the white hair, but they say it was most likely innocence._

_Every now and then a young teen with white hair in the same villages have been reported by some who have heard of this person or finders. It was a young boy around 16- 19 yars of age. They say he was near a circus or sometimes in a landscape full of flowers and long fields of grass with some kind of body of water nearby. Looking up at the sky._

_One person had recieved the name of the young child. Zavery Reneld. No files were found on him. Every time someone had encountered him he was polite and almost seemed oblvious to everything. Like he never learned a thing._

Komui had a gut feeling about this person. He flipped through the paes. It showed you had seen him and where. Weather he was near the circus or in the fields. Some even caught pictures of him fighting akumas, but he was such a blurr all you could see was his hair and the glowing light. There was a pateren in where he was going and Komui could guess where he was going next.

He even remembered once Kanda saying something about this, but neither of them were interested. Kanda just reported everything on the mission. That was all he cared about. Nothing more. Of course. But Komui felt like he knew this boy. He didn't know why, but he did. And that's probably the reason why Leverrier was here.

"It's obvious he is an exorcist. I want him found and brought here immediately. I'm not entirely sure if that boy is the same person in that picture, but I want to know. Whoever that person is in those pictures destrying the akumas must be found. Send whoever. I want the exorcists to decide on who's going though. So discuss this with them first. I honestly don't care, but Rein has ordered that last request. Now get to work Supervisor. I'll be taking my leave now." Leverrier said bitterly. As usual.

Komui just read and reread the folder. Why had _he _come to mind? Why did Allen come to mind? This couldn't possibly be Allen. Allen died. Everyone saw him die. The noahs knew he died. Allen didn't have white hair. He hated the circus. What was going on? Komui was confused as he walked to the cafeteris. He knew everyone was there. It was Wednesday. They didn't have the meetings anymore, but they always had a little get together then. Just to relax and talk about how the week was.

When he got there everyone stared at him. No one was talking for some reason. And the newer exorcists, finders, and scientists didn't know why, but stayed quiet. After Komui informewd them about what was going on everything was quiet. Lenalee looked at Lavi. Lavi did the same. They just didn't want to. There was something that bothered them about the mission and it wasn't good, but not bad either. It just felt strange.

"We're out." they chorused.

"No." all the generals said.

"Sorry, but no thanks." Marie said.

Mulan looked at Mei Ling and Timothy. They were still a team. They still trained, but with no master. Mulan, being the most like Allen and the most mature, was in charge. They couldn't go. There just was no possible way this week. "My team is out as well." she answered.

Everyone refused to go. Leaving only a few left. Nick and Todd, Aunna, Melvisk, but people call him Vis for short, and Neah. (Melvisk and Aunna are the other new comers that are exorcists.) Aunna had magenta hair and eyes. Melvisk had orange like hair and brown eyes. Aunna turned into three animals. A white tiger, a parrot, and oddly enough a kangaroo. But her innconce was in a hair band. She couldn't lose it although one would think so, but no. When she put it in her hair it tightened so only she could take it out. Unless her hair got cut.

Melvisk's innocence was strange. To put simply. If you've heard of mummies then you might understand. Since his innocence was those bandages around the mummy's body. But instead of having a bandage up his arms he had these ancient gold egyptian arm braclets. They went up to his forearm, but they also shrank to midforearm when he wanted to move his arm more. So he was an offense and defense exorcist. The bandages were strong so he could make a useful shield. Or if he wanted to he could bend them around people. Very useful.

Nick looked at his brother. Or was it Todd? "Circus? I don't mind. You Nick?" Todd asked.

"I don't know Todd. I don't really feel like going to a circus, but if we have to then I guess it's a different story." the two talk to each other discussing weather or not they should go.

Aunna smiled. "I'll go! I need to get out of this stuffy building. I haven't gotten out of this old castle in what seems like years!" Aunna said.

"I'd wouldn't mind either. It'd be great to get some fresh air. If that's okay with aunna that I tag along of course." Melvisk agreed.

"Sure, that would be wonderful Vis." Aunna said cheerfully.

"Hey! We haven't decided yet!" the twins shouted.

"You took to long. Vis and I are going. Besides you just got back from a mission. That wouldn't me fair." Aunna pouted.

"Well it's not fair that you think you could think you would go without discussing it thoroughly!" they shot back.

"Well do you want to go?" Melvisk asked.

The two stopped and looked at each other. One scratched their head sheepishly while the other looked at his feet. "No/Yes." they said.

They then glared at each other. "Why do you want to go anyways? It just a stupid circus on a mission Todd?" Nick asked.

"Because i want to! That's why. Why don't you want to go? Huh?" Todd countered.

"Hey, why you calling a circus stupid? They're fun." Mana side commented.

"Sorry Mana." Nick apologized.

"Yeah, that's alright uh. . .Nick?" Mana replied.

Komui sighed. "You two have to go on a mission together no matter what. So if you can't decide together then you can't go anyways. Even if you both said yes Aunna and Melvisk already agreed. Besides they're was a special order in the folder. We are to watch their mission to. So we're giving them the special golem. IN other words all exorcists, scientists, and finders have to watch their mission. I don't know why they ordered this, but we have. And I know you guys hate missions like that because of *ahem* last time." Komui coughed into his fist.

The twins got red in the face from remembering the mission. It was really embarassing. Lavi would still tease them about it. Even the kids would tease them about it. "They got the mission." they said aloud.

"Yes!" Aunna said happily.

**After the train ride...**

"Well we're here. At uh. . Ra-dina- kin- sa- fel- don- stan? Huh?" Aunna said as she read the paper.

"Redishsafelton." Melvisk told her. (Redish-sa-fel- ton)

"What kind of name is that? I mean where are we? France?" Aunna asked.

"Yes." Melvisk responded.

"Oh, that explains it." Aunna rejoined.

The two walked through the village until they got to a hotel. They couldn't really read it, but that's where they were suppose to go. When they got in their rooms they unpacked. Aunna was going to take a nap, but Melvisk knocked then came in. "You ready? The guy downstairs said the circus was in town and that they're show is over so we should be able to ask questions." Melvisk said as he put his exorcist coat on.

Aunna grabbed her hoodie-like sweater coat to. "Yeppers Visky! Let's getta going." Aunna. (In case you've had a hard time pronoucing Aunna it sounds like this. Ah- na)

"Please don't call me that. Let me just check something. Supervisor can you hear us?" Melvisk asked as he tapped the bat-like golem.

"Perfectly." Komui cheered.

"Can you see us?" Aunna questioned.

"Yes, yes. Of course." Komui said with glee.

"He must've had his coffee." they chanted.

The two walked down the stairs and through town again. Only this time they didn't know where they were going. So they got lost. aunna snapped her fingers and pulled out a map from her coat. "You just _now_ thought of that?" he asked.

"Duh!" she said as she flicked his forehead.

"You got the poster of the circus? Or something?" Aunna asked.

Vis looked through his pockets, but came up with nothing. "No. If I remember correctly I gave it to you Aunna." Melvisk said.

"_No_, I gave it to you." she said as she got in his face.

"No, you have it. I swear to god I gave it to you." he disagreed.

"No you didn't!" she protested.

"Yes i did." he argued.

"No"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!" they got angry now.

As they continued to argue back and forth people stared at them. They hadn't notice the corwd that had gathered around them. "Just check your damn pockets!" Melvisk ordered.

"Fine! But I won't fin- oh there it is." Aunna said.

"Ughh!" Melvisk said as he pulled her to a bench.

"I told you Visky that you gave it to me." Aunna said sternly.

"What? No you didn't1 You said you gave it to me!" Vis argued.

By the look in her eyes he could tell she wasn't going to give up so he just sighed. "Just look at the map Komui gave you." he mumbled.

"Sure. Let's see. Uh. . ah. . no. Um Melvisk. I can't read this." Aunna suddenly said.

"What do you mean you can't read it?" he asked.

"I mean I can't read it. It's Italian." she stated.

"You mean french. We're in France. Not Italy." Melvisk told her.

"No. We're in Italy. Not france. If we were then where's the Eiffle Tower?" Aunna protested.

"In Paris. We're in Redishsafelton." Melvisk informed.

"I thought we were in Paris?" she asked.

"No." he said.

"But France is in Paris so we're in Paris." Aunna told him.

"No. Paris is a city. Paris is in France. France is a country. We're in Redishsafelton. Redishsafelton is a town. A town in in France." Melvisk said.

"But then where's the Eiffle Tower?" she asked.

"In Paris! Now just get back to the map!" he raised his voice.

"But I can't read Italian." she said.

"It's French! We just went over the whole concept." Melvisk said agitated.

"Whatever! I still can't read it! You read it!" Aunna threw it in his face.

He pulled it out of his face, but accidently put to much force and ripped it!. "You ruined it! NOw we won't know how to get back to the hotel1" Aunna said.

"You didn't keep track!"

"No you said you would." she said innocently.

"No I didn't. Even if so. I can't read Italian!" Melvisk yelled.

"French." Aunna corrected.

Melvisk became red from all of his anger. "Sure, now you get it right." he seethed.

"Well what's the point of the map if you can't even read Italian?" Aunna asked.

"French! F- R- E- N- C- H! French. You even just said it was French." Melvisk shouted.

The two sighed and got up then turned around. They now felt so stupid. "It's right there." Melvisk said aloud.

"It was right behind us." Melvisk muttered.

Aunna looked at him. He was going to lose it. "Heh. Hahaha. It was right behind us. The stupid circus was right behind us." he uttered.

"Uh, Vis. You alright? Melvisk?" Aunna asked.

his head slowly turned towards her. It was like he was a robot. She could even hear the gears moving. "Ye. . yes?" he asked.

"You ready?" she asked.

He just gained his usual calm and nodded. He forgot that Aunna was the **worst **person to go on a mission with. But yet he asked her if he could go with her. What was he thinking? When they got there they saw people cleaning. Other than 15 maybe 20 people the tent was empty. A man looked at them. "May I help you?" he asked.

Everyne else looked at them. "We're closed for today. The sun is coming down and we're tired. You'll have to come back tommorrow." a woman said.

"Oh we're just here to ask. . . ." Aunna trailed off as she stared at a lion.

Melvisk nudged her. "Why isn't that just the cutest little kiddy cat I've ever seen!" she shrieked as she ran towards it.

"Miss I wouldn't do that. He might hurt. . you. How'd you do that? I always have to calm his nerves first." the man asked while he looked at her hug the lion.

"I have an instinct. Kinda. Actually you can just say I'm really close to animals. I'm one of the best animal person you'll ever meet." Aunna said.

"Well I'll be darned. Hester has taken quite a liking to you young lady." he said.

Melvisk pulled her off of Hester. "We're not here for a petting zoo." he said.

"I know that. But Hester is so adorable!" she complained.

"As I was saying. We're here to ask some questions about this one kid. We've heard some rumors and they say he is in this here circus." Aunna told them.

"That depends. They are alot of kids here." the man said.

"Well it's a boy. Obviously. Then he has white hair, but it isn't long. Um. . that's all. Well some people say he is polite. I think. Visky?" Aunna tried to describe.

"Yes. His name was Zavery Reneld. Is he here?" Melvisk asked.

"Zavery? Polite? Ha! Only when he's pretending. He's a juvenile delinquent." a woman snorted.

Aunna looked at Melvisk. "Pardon my wife. But he can be kind, but he is a bad, well, delinquent. Anyways. I'm Harry. The ringmaster. That's my wife Ruby. Then my eldest son Joshel. My youngest son James. And my middle child. . . Maria? Oh that's right she went in twon shopping." Harry said.

The others introduced themselves to. "I'm Aunna Ashita!" Aunna said.

"And I'm Melvisk Gounna, but people call me Vis." Melvisk said.

"Or Visky!" Aunna told them.

He twitched. "Only you Aunna. Only you. ANd I rather not be called that." he told her.

The kids laughed. "Pa! Pa!" a girl said as she ran in the tent.

Harry turned around. "What's wrong Maria?" Harry asked.

"It's Zavery! He got in another fight! But this time the police are in it to. He might be thrown in jail!" Maria shouted.

"What!" the circus folks shouted.

Most of hem ran out of the tent and followed Maria to where Zavery was. The exorcists followed. And of course their golem as well. they ran to downtown where alot of men were beating each other to a bloody pulp. The only thing is a teenager was doing the most damage. The police even tried to stop them, but only got a few to. As for the teen. Hell no. He just punch or kick them. The exorcists got inbetween them and got all to stop. Except the teen. They both had to hold him down. But he continued to struggle. So he struggled and struggled and almost got free, but the two held him firmly.

He stopped then looked around. His anger was evident in his eyes and he was looking for someone. He looked at Aunna and Melvisk. He didn't have a chance to look at their coats instead he got punched in the gut from some guy. The kid went berserk and sent Melvisk flying and punched Aunna. Although he didn't mean to punch the girl. Just to push her away.

The crowd around them were to afraid to stick around. Only the unconcious people and the circus people stayed. And the exorcists, but the police left while taking their unconcious comrades with them. They all watched the teen duke it out with another teen. Maybe a man around twenty. Maria got worried and was looking at the exorcists with pleading eyes. "We can help, but please don't think of us as monsters." Melvisk said as he olled up his sleeves.

"Innocence, Activate. Wrap." Melvisk said aloud and the bandages went around the white haired teen.

The other one looked terrified and ran off. Leaving the white haired teen struggling and then frozen still. He slowly turned his head around, but his vision was blurry. He forgot he got hit in the head several times that day. So before he got a chance to get a good look. He past out. Melvisk sighed, but was more worried about the people's judgment. They looked at him and didn't look with horror nor fright. More like thankfulness. Harry and Maria ran over to the unconious teen and picked him up.

They all walked back to the tent with harry holding him. When they got there the kid was placed on a bed. "Thanks Melvisk. I really thought he would be in jail this time." Harry told him.

"No problem. It's late. Aunna and I should leave. We'll most likely see you tommrrow. See ya." Melvisk said.

Melvisk looked like he was in a rush. Aunna had to run to keep up. When they found the hotel they went into Melvisk's room. "Okay, talk. Why's you rush off like that?" Aunna demanded.

"They didn't think twice." he randomly said.

"Alright you got me. I'm lost. Now answer the question." Aunna tried again.

"When they saw me use my innocence they didn't think anything about it. Nor did they act suspicous of us. They treated us like normal people. Like they hadn't seen a thing. They didn't even look t us with question." Melvisk said.

"Oh, that. I thought that was strange. Maybe they came in contact with an exorcist before?" Aunna said, but it came out as a question.

"Maybe. But that kid. I was having a hard time keeping a hold of him. He was so strong. INsanely strong. Almost like an exorcist." he said.

"Really?" AUnna questioned.

He nodded. "He isn' normal. We need to keep an eye on him. So. . . " Melvisk trailed off.

"So?" Aunna asked.

"Tommorrow you'll turn into a white tiger. An injured one. Then appear in front of him. Hopefully he'll take you with him inside the circus." Melvisk said.

"What if he tries to kill me?" Aunna asked.

"Turn back into a human then defend yourself." he told her.

"What if he doesn't help me? He looked really cruel." Aunna suggested.

"We'll just have to hope he will. Okay? I'll watch from afar and keep the golem as close as possible. So it can keep an eye on the both of us. Alright?" Melvisk asked.

Aunna nodded then left the room. She didn't like the thought of being with this Zavery guy. He just seemed cold hearted. She was used to Kanda, and seemed alot like Kanda, but worse. Why? She tried to sleep, but didn't get much. She was surprised that she actually woke up early and stayed awake.

They went to a tree nearby the tent. Where the circus people were working. But the Zavery kid, he was walking around doing most. Maybe that was his job? When he was done he went to a river near the tree, but it was still far. "Wait you said injured yesterday. I can't transform into an injured animal. I would have to be injured." Aunna said.

"I know." Melvisk said a s he quickly cut her right arm. It started bleeding and she looked betrayed. "How could you Visky? You're so mean!" she whined.

He rollled his eyes. "It doesn't hurt that much. I know you and how you take injuries. Now transform. I'll hide in the tree leaves." Melvisk said as he got in the tree silently.

"He so owes me." she mumbled, but transformed into a white tiger. She looked at her front paw. It stung, but nothing more. She may not be able to feel pain as much as others, but it still hurt. If only a little. Melvisk could've been a little considerate. She sighed, as much as she could as a tiger. She limped to the teen while whimpering.

He was just sitting under another tree while starring at the water. Kinda like the reports say. His head turned around and he looked at her. He wasn't afraid though. He wasn't surprised nor did he look like he wanted to hurt her. But he didn't look like he wanted to help her either. It was like a mystery. His eyes shocked her though.

They were silver- blue. They showed some kind of emotion. Whatever it was it gave her warmth. He looked at her and then looked at the blood that was dripping off of her. "A wound."

"How did you even get here?" he ramnled on to himself.

She was relieved when he came to the conclusion of bountyhunters. He didn't help her though. He just looked at the water. "It's a still wild animal." he said.

She was furious that he was just going to sit there, but remained calm and limped over to him. She fell on his lap and looked up with glimmering eyes. He flinched by the sudden touch. "What the hell?" he asked.

He stared at her for a minute, but sighed. He grabbed a bucket of water and a rag from beside him. He had many of those rags so he was fine. And a few more buckets of water. He put the rag in the water then twisted it. Aunna looked at him curiously. Had he done this before? It seemed like it. Especially when he gently padded her wound.

He did it like Matron would have, but she didn't feel anything. Not even a simple touch. Aunna felt at peace now. She slowly put her head on his neck. It was the first thing in sight and his hands were in the way to put it on his lap. Plus she would toucch her wound. He was still. She noted that he was warm, but cold. And due to her animal instinct she could tell he was alone and sad.

When he finished he moved her head on top on his lap. Away from her paw to. He stroked her fur. It was a little rough at first, but it became a soft touch. She wished she could ask him how he felt. He looked really sad. He didn't smile or talk. He didn't even frown or looked angry. He was emotionless. The sun shone in his eyes as it made it's way up over the horizon. His eyes sparkled at bit.

"It's been awhile. I wonder how life as been for everyone. Heh. Now I'm going soft." he finally said.

She looked up. What was he talking about? His face became ruffled. He looked at her and scratched her ear. She enjoyed it very mcuh, but was to curious to the boy. "Everything seems so faint. And I'm still so confused. I wonder why everything played out like that. Like this. So many questions and so little answers. Nothing usual." he continued.

She felt more sadness come from him. "It's still the same pretty mcuh, but to different. You probably don't even know what i'm talking about. Now i'm losing my mind." he said and leaned against the tree.

Aunna stared as a sad smile appeared on his face. It was like a sad angel, but he was no angel. He was a cruel person. Very angered, but he looked so innocent when he isn't fighting. She nudged him with her head. "Maybe you do understand." Zavery said.

He closed his eyes. He moved his hand around her and got to her neck. He felt a collar and she inwardly cursed. "What's this?" he asked.

He opened his eyes and looked at the symbol on a silver medallion. "A crest?" he said then his eyes got a little wide.

It was hard to see, but if you looked close enough you can tell. He looked away from Aunna and bit his lip. 'Had they found out? But who is this? A new exorcist? Damn it! I can't go back. Not now. Not now. Think. I can't take the stupid thing into the circus, but I can't just get rid of it, her, him thing. Whatever! It would just be suspicious anyway.' Zavery thought.

'Wait 'Allen' doesn't have white hair. PLus I don't got the curse mark showing. It's hidden behind lwon make-up. And Allen would never be at a circus. Nor would he be kind. Kinda. Plus if this is an exorcist they don't know him. Maybe. . .' Zavery thought.

Zavery smiled then push her off of him. "Sorry, I can't take you to the circus. Hester might get jealous. Or fall in love. Depending on your gender. There is a forest nine miles away. I'll just take you there. Just don't go eating people on me when the circus idiots and I leave this stupid town. What was it called? Redishsafelton. Yeah that." Zavery said.

Aunna was surprised. Forest? But the collar means she had an owner. Or the bountyhunters could of put it on her. "Here let me take this off. I thought I saw bountyhunters with this symbol a few days ago. I'll just take it off you and hopefully they will leave you alone. Now let's go. I can have the stupid oldies lecture me later." Zavery told her while sticking her collar in his pants pocket.

So much for her special collar. They walked and walked until they got to a large forest. Zavery told her to stay as he left her there. When he was gone she looked up. Melvisk jumped out of the tree above her. "Well? What do you think?" Aunna asked as she transformed.

He looked at her coat. It was actually gone. Good thing she had a shirt on. Although it was a tang top and a belly shirt. She hated belly shirts, but only wore them because it got so hot in her coat. "Weird. Although I have to admit i'm curious Aunna. Now let's go get your spare coat. " Malvisk told her.

They walked back to town and it was already 3. They sighed as they arrived at the circus. They already firgured out he was normal and oblivous to the Order. They think, but what about akumas. What if he is that weird guy in the middle of thenight? "We should wait until night Vis. When the weird guy comes out and fights the akumas." Aunna suggested.

"I agree. For once." Melvisk told her.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she shouted.

"You're confusing, selfish, stubborn, and so clueless. You can't even tell the difference between simple things. You even thought France was in Paris. And that we were in Italy then in France which was in Paris." Melvisk told her honestly.

She punched him. He had enough pride in himslef to not to hit a girl. Instead he just said she looked fat in the exorcist outfit. Which wasn't to wise. He got hit a again. Insults wouldn't work to well either. so he just shut up and gave her the silent treatment as the day went on. When night came they were on the lookout.

"Nothing. Damn it." Aunna said.

Melvisk looked at her. He would've said "Patience is a virtue", but the silent treatment was still going on. Then suddenly a n explosion went off. They ran as their golem went with them. There was fog so they couldn't see anything. "_Melvisk! Aunna! What's going on? Can. . hear. . me?_" Komui's voice screamed through the golem.

But before either of them could answer the golem was taken away. IN an alleyway Zavery messed with it. SO he practically destroyed it. He sighed then coughed. He tried his best to make his voice gruff. "Can you understand me?" he asked.

"_Yes, but I can't see you_." Komui's voice said.

He thought that was weird. He released the golem and pointed it towards the trashcan not far off. "Can you see the trash can?" he asked.

"_No we cannot_." Komui said.

"We?" Zavery said.

"_Yes, more people are watching. Well litsening now_." Komui answered.

"Okay, what is it you want?" he asked.

"_We want to know why you are destroying the akumas. Why you can. Who you are and do you know abut innocence, the Black Order, and the Noahs_." Komui said straightforward.

Zavery (Is Allen) heard some talking. "Because it's fun and they're monsters. I can because I can. And I haven't the slightest clue f innocence, or the whatever the Order thing is, or the Noahs are. Now why are you following me? You and your people have been for the last three months." Zavery said while guessing.

Which he was right. He heard a sigh. "_Because you might be an exorcist. If so you must go with those people there with you. And please come. Now please tell me your name_." KOmui said calmly.

Allen/Zavery thought about this. Would he endanger himself with this. He wanted his identity to be safe. He was not going back. He gulped. "Zavery Reneld sir.' he answered.

"_Zavery please listen to those people there with you in that village. If they say you have innocence please come willingly. You will not make this easy on anyone if you refuse_." Komui told him.

"No. I'm not going to that place. I'm staying with the stupid circus people. I am trying to make some money here. Now leave me be." Zavery told him.

"_I'm afraid we can't do that Mr. Reneld. This is orders and restrictions. We can not just let you roam freely without getting in trouble or tracking you down_." Rein said.

"You won't take me there. Not without a fight. And if you are looking for me. Then I can easily stop that. I can just stop attacking those monsters and leave the circus. Let's see how easy it'll be then." Zavery told them coldly.

He heard some sighs. "_We will look for you and we won't give up Zavery._" komui told him.

"Sorry to hear that." Zavery told them

"_What do you mean?_" he heard Lenalee ask.

He felt a sudden rage. "I'll hurt these two here with me. I'm sure you saw what I did to those people yesterday. I'm not weak and I can tell whoever these people are will be much weaker then me. Especially since I've fought longer then they have. It's easy to tell they ahven't been fighting for more than a years at least. While I have for much longer. And I won't think twice about it." Zavery told them.

He heard a few gasps. "_You wouldn't!_" he heard Lavi shout.

More anger boiled. "Oh yes I freaking would." he seethed.

"_I don't believe you. I think you're bluffing._" Kanda told him.

"I guess I'll prove you wrong." Zavery said as he wallked out of the alleyway.

The dust had cleared up and you could easily spot the two exorcists. Good thing they didn't know him. "A clown huh?" Aunna whispered.

"You that Zavery reneld kid from yesterday?" Melvisk asked.

"_What's going on? Zavery!_" many people shouted.

The most distinctive was Lenalee with her high pitched voice. "I take that as a yes." Melvisk asked.

Aunna knew something was up and activated her innocence. She turned into the white tiger form earlier. Zavery pretended to be surprised, but stopped immediately. "I thought there was something strange about you. But now that you know my name why don't you tell me your?" Zavery asked.

The two exorcists looked at each other. "I'm Melvisk Gounna. Exorcist of thr Black Order." Melvisk said.

"I'm Aunna Ashita. Also an exorcist of the Black Order." Aunna told him with a strange voice.

Zavery looked emotionless. Again. "Well then you can blame your friends for your future pain and beating you're going to recieve here tonight." Zavery said as he released the golem. It just flew in place while looking at them. No one could see them, but they could perfectly hear. "Innocence!" Melvisk said.

Zavery zoomed out of sight then behind Melvisk. He kick him and he bounced on the ground into trees as he went into a small place of woods. Aunna jumped at Zavery but he smacked her away adn she fell on Melvisk who groaned. Melvisk made many of those bandages. "Definitely an exorcist. He gots the strength." he commented.

Zavery laughed. "Oh good. I haven't had any fun lately. Now I'll have so much fun to last me a lifetime after this." he said as he walked towards them.

They both jumped from different directions at him, but he dodged making them collide. He could already see some blood. They were to weak. He was a general when he left the Order as Allen and they are nothing, but wannabes. They wouldn't even be able to fight a level four properly. Not could they kill a noah. Then again he hadn't kill any yet. But he almost kill Tyki. He was still curious as to how he lived. Or his noah at least.

Zavery looked at the two as they got angry. Way to easy. Aunna came over and circled him. Zavery turned in circles following every movement. "No holding back now." Zavery told them.

Not even ten minutes later the two were beaten and on the ground. Innocence deactivated. Blood dripping from them to. They got back on their feet. Both holding some part of their body and werew both panting. He didn't even have a scratch. Just as he was about to hit Aunna again who was a bit away from melvisk someone shouted.

"Stop it! Stop hurting them! Right now!" he had Aunna by the neck up against the wall, but he stopped choking her.

His eyes widened. He sensed more than one person. One. . . two. . .three. . . four. Three kids. One teenager. It was clear to him, but that didn't bother him. It was the voice. It was so familiar. He knew the person. He instantly dropped Aunna then looked towards the person. But only saw the kids. Leo. . .Jean. . .and. . Mulan. He looked around and found who he was looking for.

His breath got caught in his throat and he forgot how to breath for a minute. No. Not now. Not here. No! He looked at the girl and deactivated his innocence before she reconized him. Or the kids reconize him. He took a few steps away from Aunna and Melvisk went over to her. "La. . . rae" Zavery said so low he couldn't even hear.

"Zavery Reneld was it? You are so cruel! How could you hurt them like that? Why would you even do that?" Larae asked as she and the kids ran to the exorcists.

He jumped away from them. It was like he was scared, but they all knew better. "Answer!" Jean ordered.

"I. . .uh. . shit." Zavery mumbled.

"_Larae? Jean? Was that Mulan and Leo to? What are you doing there?_" Komui shouted.

"It doesn't matter right not. Now answer Zavery." Larae said angrily.

Zavery backed up into a tree. What was wrong with him? Maybe he was scared for her to find out. After a year and a few days. "No. I'm not obliged to." Zavery said.

He hadn't noticed his voice cracked a bit. But he kinda figured it would and it did when he saw weird gazes comin from them. "Yes you are Zavery! Because you have to tell me as well." Maria said as she walked towards Zavery.

Zavery looked at Maria. Just great. "I. . warned them. I told them I would. I told them I wans't weak. This is their fault. Besides they would've kidnap me and they were stalking me for months." Zavery answered as he took more steps back and just about fell in th epond behind him he hadn't noticed.

He just kept staring at Larae. She seemed different. "I have another question. You look similiar and so does that ability of yours. Do you happen to know or heard of Allen Walker?" Larae asked.

He stayed as calm as he could, but he was having much difficulty. "I. . never heard of him. Nor have I seen him." he lied as he looked at Aunna, but then stared at the kids.

They had grown a few inches. Mulan seemed a little more mature and confident. And didn't act like a child as much as before. She was 11 right? He had to admit to himself that he missed her. she was like a sister or a daughter. She was to old though, but he could adopt her. No! He shook his head. Everyone looked at him weirdly. Jean took the golem and fixed it. Now they could see all of his actions.

He was getting nervous. "I'm not to sure if your lying or not." Larae said softly.

"Me either." the kids agreed.

"Who is this Allen Walker you keep talking about?" Aunna questioned.

"A friend who died. . a little more than a year ago. He was an exorcist. A general in fact. He was very rude, snobby, and cruel. But very lonely, sad, and angered. He went balistic when Lenalee kised lavi, but her feelings got control over her. It's a much longer story, but he died saving Jean, Leo, Paulo, Fratic, Gangi, and me. He let the akuma bullets hit him as he shielded Jean." Larae told them.

Maria eyes Zavery. She knew him for the last year. He was odd and secretive. She thought he might be this Allen, but kept quiet. They would have to figure this out by themselves. Larae looked him in the eye. He looked away instantly. He took another step back and fell in the water. Being saoked by it. "Shit." he said loud enough for everyone to hear.

He saw the white dye come off most of his hair and the make-up drain off his face. He heard them coming towards the pond, but he swam underneath the water until he got to the other end. When he got out he ran to the circus and grabbed everything he had. Then left. He was doomed if they found out. He hurried and ran.

Soon he left town. Leaving everything and everyone behind. He stopped after what seemed like hours. He was still in the forest and knew he couldn't of been caught miles earlier, but he didn't stop. He looked at his left arm. His sleeve had come off showing some bandages. ONly some red could be seen.

He was no longer Allen Walker. He was no longer an exorcist. He had freedom now. He could do whatever he wanted without a problem, but now. Now they will chase down Zavery. He had to change his look. everything preety much. He could no longer hunt akumas now. Not unless he was positve no finder or exorcist was around. Plus he was going to have to get his long hair cut. It was going to take awhile for it to grow back, but oh well.

He activated his innocence allowing his claw to cut his hair until only small bangs were over his eyes and his hair was like a normal boy's hair. It wasn't long. It kinda looked like Lenalee's hair when she first got it cut. He saw a picture of her when she got back from the arc. His hair was a little shorter. Except for a lng strip of hair that shed anyone from seeing his left eye or cheekbone. That's all. He looked at a mirror he had in his stuff. He couldn't reconize him anymore.

A few months went by and no one found him. But he travelled. Not stopping for more than three days. He even got contacts and put them in his eyes. He now had blue eyes and brown hair. He sometimes bumped into people he once knew from the Order, bit none reconized him. He felt relieved to. Not even Lenalee or Lavi _or_ Bookman could tell it was the Zavery kid or Allen. But now he went by Jamel Dawter.

But back at the Black Order everyone was worried. Melvisk and AUnna were new yes. But they were strong. Theyu were afraid for the others. Especially since after two months they still couldn't be sent on a mission. Not without Lenalee, Lavi, or Kanda. Altohugh Kanda refused of course. KOmui now had a hard time sending them on missions. all of them. Finders and Exorcists. PLus he was waiting for the meeting to be called. It was delayed and all supervisors were strill there. He was so stressed. Everyone was. He now wondered how things would work out. As welll as who wqould take the exgeneral Allen walker's place.

**Cut! Hope you like it. Please review. Thanks! Yan Luna4373**


	32. Postponed

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen**

**Chapter 32**

**Postponed**

'Why? Why do I feel like i made the wrong choice? Why does it hurt to just see them? Did I choose the right path? Why haven't any of my questions been answered? After so long. I need them. I crave to learn my answers. But I yearn for something else as well. What am I missing? Crown Clown? Please answer something. Forget it! He never talks.' Allen thought.

He looked at his hands. He hadn't been to a village in two days. Nor has he come across an akuma. He was curious to know so much, but he never recieved any answers. Even if they were questions anyone could answer. They just refused to. PLus his eye. It is hurting again. It's looking for what isn't there. He thought being 'dead' would give him a fresh start, but no. He's on the run. Trying to hide from the Order. Everywhere he goes they are finders, sometimes sientists, and especially exorcists.

If he ran into the wrong person they would know. And what if he ran into a noah? What would he do then? Would he leave his identity behind and fight? Would he just stand there waiting to be killed? He can't even answer what he is able to answer, but he didn't. Allen now called Jamel Dawter walked over to a river bank. He put some water in his hands then over his face. He got his one long bang over his left eye a little wet. It was going to irritate him now. It'll just stick to his face until it dries.

He sighed as he looked at his reflection. Plain blue eyes. Very short brown hair with that one bang. You can't even see his scar. Not even a tiny smidgin of it. Now either he was telling this to himself or he really has gotten a bit taller. But he thought the first one was right. He knew he was short. Cmopared to most men, but he's average. While the others were just tall.

But he didn't care anymore. He didn't know weather or not he should just go back to the Order. Give up his freedom. Probably be tried for treason for not going to the order after he supposedly died. He would have a field day with the Hitler wannabe. While he's at it he mine as well shave his mustache. Maybe poke out an eye while he's going at it. Besides Rein wouldn't put treason on him. Maybe.

He picked up a bag he had and started his walk again. He could hear a town up ahead. As if by magic though his feet took him there instantly. He was right in front of the town sign. He had gotten used to this. It was a little creepy, but it was his innocence. He had gotten stronger. He still trained. He also had some more of those strange dreams. They were stuck in his mind. They won't ever leave. Not a single word. He just hoped whatever that place in his dreams weren't real. He wasn't sure if he would be able to move in that place.

He didn't know why and he didn't understand, but that place scared him. He was afraid to go to bed. Afraid to go to that place. The only reason he wanted to go to bed was because he needed answers. And that dark/noah Allen gave him some. If only a few he gave him answers. But none to his questions. Like why was he going to die in two years? Why had innocence choosen him? Why can't he just die when he thinks he is? Why is life. . so lonely. And sad.

He had been thinking much about maybe joining the noahs' side. They had offered and sure there was a chance the offer wasn't real, but then why would they come to see him? He started to get a headache and walked through the town. He hadn't even notice someone staring at him. Or stalking. whichever word you'd prefer to use. When he finally noticed someone's presence he looked behind him. Only kids and their elders.

He was losing it. He had finally cracked. Shattered in both mind and physically. He was weary, but only had enough money for food at the moment. So he was going to have to cut down. Again. He sighed for the second time that hour and walked into a candy store. He needed something to last awhile. So he needed suckers, gum, and some more had to make it last though. He left the store with five bags of candy with five different types of candy.

He found a picnic table and took everything out of the bag. Allen started sorting it by how he was going to eat to eat. "Today. . this now and this tonight. All of this in two days for this time and that time. That small pile tommorow. Then a bit the day after." He shook his head.

Instead he took one fifth of what he had and put it in a pile for today. Then less for the next day. And even less for the day after. And even less for that day after that day. He kept doing this until only one fifth was left. He would eat that one last. Then he had one more bag. Extras just in case. So he could only eat them if necessary. He poped a cherry flavored sucker into his mouth and put all the cady away in the bags.

Once he had done that he put his head on the table. He ws unsure of what to do next. No one would give him a job. There was no way he was going back to the circus. Or anything like it. Then he didn't have enough money for a hotel. Plus he was going to have to have it for when he needs food. Maybe he could pitpocket someone. Nah. He was mean and cruel, but he ain't no lowlife basterd.

He remembered his british accent. He did have a hard time not using it. Or to tipping people off trhat he was British by how his voice sounded. But he definitely had a hard time not saying bloody hell. someone sat beside him and he move his head towards the person as he bit down on the sucker. It was a girl. SHe looked 12 maybe 13. Unless she was short like himself. Compared to others only! Not the ones that were average!

"What do you want kid?" he asked.

"Can I have a piece of candy? Please." she asked.

"Haven't you learned not to take anything from strangers twerp?" Allen asked.

"Yes, but you aren't a stranger. Well you are, but you aren't. *Sigh* I can trust you. You are my age. And I can very well take care of myself." she told him.

"Good. Then go buy yourself some of your own candy." he eyed her for a minute.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"It's rude to ask a lady her age? Hasn't anyone taught you that? You a man so act like a gentleman. But I'll tell you if and only if you will give me two pieces of candy. " she said.

His fingers twitched. He got out two suckers, but they were lemon flavor. He didn't like them to much. "I'm 17. I'll be 17 in three months. don't even say I'm short or call me shrimp. By the way my name is Road. Road Camelot! You are you?" Road said.

His eyes widened and he gaped at her as his sucker fell out of his mouth onto the ground. "Road Camelot?" he asked.

"Yes. I take it you've heard of my father. The minister of this small country of ours, but we are strong. We're hopeing to create a alliance to the big country off to our right on the map. It's bigger compared to here, but it would work even if it was smaller than ours. I just hope no one tries to kill my father like last time." Road said like it was nothing.

He had her fooled. She couldn't even reconize him. "Right, your father is the minister. I don't usually act like that to nobles, but I have been acting unlike myself lately." Allen said which wasn't much of a lie.

"Hahaha! Your'e funny. So what's your name?" Road repeated.

"Jamel Dawter." he lied.

"Jamel? I like that name. So why you here all alone? Don't you have a family in this town or something? I can tell you're from out of town by looking at you." she said as she looked him up and down.

"Traveling. I just follow the wind or the stream. Don't think twice or even look back. Just continue to move forward with mother nature. And I'll be leaving again at sunrise tommorow morning. So how about Missy? Aren't you suppose to have some bodyguards?" Allen/Jamel asked.

"Nope! I told you I can take care of myself Mr. Dawter. Besides my house is just of a quarter of a mile. I can get there really quick if need be. This here park does belong to my family afterall." Road told him.

He looked around. So he wsa in a park. He hadn't paid attention. He looked at her. She was chewing at the sucker like he was earlier. Now he was mad at himself for letting his first piece of candy go to waste. He pulled out another one, but it was gum. He didn't even bother to get a sucker. He just unwrapped it and put it in his mouth. He chewed and chewed as Road talked her little mouth away. He was waiting for her to choke on it.

He was surprised though. She acted like any normal person. She looked innocent and pure, but that's what everyone thought about him at first. Oh, they were so wrong. So, so wrong. He blew a bubble almost as big as his face then popped it. "So how's it like? To travel. You like it Mr. Dawter?" Road asked.

"No need for formality Road. Or would you prefer I call you Miss. Camelot? As for your question. . . I don't know. There are times I like it, but not so much. I went on this journey to find some answers and to find out who I really am, but came up empty. as always. I'm so confused to." Jamel told her.

"Harsh. Well you should be lucky to travel by yourself. If I travel I always have to have someone with me. Sometimes I wish I can just be alone. I love the company and I get bored real easy. I am always nagging people to play, but only because I'm used to always having someone around or because I always had my way when I was adopted." Road told him.

"Adopted?" Allen queried.

She laughed at the look on his face. "Yes, I was abandoned by my mother. She only cared about beer and she would sometimes hit me. Only because she blamed me for my father's death. But it wasn't my fault. He died because he was stupid enough to go stealing and got caught then shot on site." Road informed with some venom.

Allen pondered over weather or not that she was telling the truth. It looked like she was, but this was Road. The Road. The mastermind in mind games. "You may not believe me, but it's true." she said in a mumble.

He looked deep into her piercing eyes and decided she was telling the truth. Maybe that's why she became a noah? Maybe that's why she loathed humanity? She thought that many people were like that. Which it true in this reality. Those who don't see or understand that are blinded to the natural basic of this cold world. They're all afraid to die. Even if they think otherwise, but yet they start all these wars. he wasn't even sure if humans or if the noahs caused the war with innocence. But the noahs were humans. So no matter what humans caused every war.

But would he continue to fight or not? Would he chose to go back to his friends? To Larae? To Mulan? Could he forgive everyone? He had alot to think about. So much to think about. He took a bag of candy and handed it to her. "Here keep it. I'm going to head out now. I got to go someplace. Think thnigs through. Maybe we might run into each other again. This world of ours is smaller than one would think." Jamel said.

When he left he didn't know if that was really himself or his new identity's fauult that he gave away his food. Maybe his true self would come out on it's own. Or maybe not. A few days later he groaned as he spit out his last piece of candy. "Damn it! I spent all of my miney and I'm starving." he whined.

He wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone. And he so regretted it. Yuu Kanda. With some. . .bickering twins? Actually there were mor eexorcists. He looked around. Almost all of the exorcists were there. But no uniforms. 'So they finally got a day off?' Allen thought.

Kanda glared at him with his cobalt eyes. "Whatch where you're going moron." he told him.

Allen didn't even bother saying anything. He just walked right past Kanda. He muttered Yuu, but Kanda caught it. Even though it was so low. His ears were very sharp afterall. Even Krowley caught it, but he didn't say anything. Only kanda. "What'd you say?" he demanded more than asked.

Going into his Jamel character he shrugged. "Nothing. Don't know what's with you, but I think you're paranoid. I didn't say anything. . .ma'am. Or sir. Whichever it is. Now excuse me. I have to find someplace to eat." Jamel told him like anyone wiht the guts to do so would. Especially those that didn't know him.

Kanda grabbed his collar shirt and got ready to punch him, but Road stopped him. "Don't touch Jamel!" she ordered.

What the hell was she doing? Lenalee, Kanda, all of them know what Road looks like in her human form. With a few exceptions for a few. Allen just didn't until a few days ago. They would have killed her to. Or tried. If they knew Allen was Allen instead of Jamel. Tyki came up to with Jasdevi. Had they been following him through the towns? Good thing he hadn't done anything to give himself away.

Allen made Kanda let go by kicking him. Then he got away from all of the. Road just smiled at him. "What are you doing here Road? I thought you were-" Jamel didn't get to finish.

"Trip." she simply said.

Jamel looked back and forth. The tension was rising. Kanda had also forgotten about Jamel/Allen. Allen also noted that all the equipment type of exorcists didn't have their innocence. SO they were useless. He would bet anything that it was Komui's idea. Road and her family seemed to notice to. So she turned around and threw something at Allen. He caught it with ease.

He looked at it then looked away. "You dropped it Jamel. I thought that since you were in the same town as I that I would stop and give it to ya. Plus here's some money. I noticed you spent the last of it yesterday in Werner Village." Road informed as she hugged him.

He went stiff for a minute, but he soften to the comforting hug. He tried not to think like that. She was a noah. His enemy. She almost killed me. They all tried, but then again, he isn't with the Order anymore either. He looked at the watch. Maria gave it to him. When he joined the stupid circus as Zavery they gave it to him as a birthday gift. he dind't care about it to much, but he just couldn't willingly get rid of it.

When Road released him he pretended to be a little embarassed by looking away and smiling like an idiot. Now he acted like Lavi. "Thanks Road." Jamel thanked.

Road looked at Jasdero and Debbitto. They were glaring at Cross and Kanda. As Tyki just stood there smoking. Like he didn't have a care in the world, but he did act like a nobleman. And was dressed like one to. "Do you have any idea who or _what _these filth are?" Choaji said with much hatred.

Jamel looked at the whole group. Then he saw some others not to far off. Lulubell, Wisely, and Sheryl. What kind of trip was this? He wish he understood, but didn't want to get in the middle. Road's gaze turned cold as if threathening Choaji or anyone else who dared to tell him. To bad no one was really scared of her anymore.

He then looked at the next person who spoke. Melvisk. "They're noahs. It's a long story, but they kill people and create these monsters called akuma. I'm positive they would just as easily kill you." Melvisk informed.

Road got upset. Not mad or sadistic. Sad. Did she want to be friends with a human? Did he seem different? Or is it because he acted to much like 'Allen'. Jamel stared at the nobles as they started to make Road leave. She almost in tears. He hadn't even said anything. Knowing he would regret it later he grabbed Road's arm.

She looked at him, but refused to look directly in his eyes. "Why are you leaving? I told you before that we would meet again. We did, but Miss. Camelot, we haven't gotten a chance to talk. Besides I did get some money this morning. Would you like to come with me to get candy?" Jamel asked.

Road looked at him with disbelief. Everyone else did to. "Di. . didn't you hear him? He said that I-"

"I know what he said Road, but I've known you longer and i know you more. I trust you. Not him." Jamel interrupted.

"But wouldn't you rather be safe then sorry?" she asked.

She was right. She could kill him at any moment. "So? I'll take my chances." Jamel told her.

"But. . aren't you scared? I could just kill you if they're right." Road continued to protest.

Jamel took a few steps towards her. He stood right in front of her. He was so defenseless to. Even though he was really an exorcist Road could swiftly kill him in one swipe. If she wanted to. "Then kill me. If you're really a killer then kill. Draw my blood. Take my very life. You won't get to much of it though. I'm just a cheap traveller. As to where you're father is the minister Road." Jamel said.

No one could believe what they saw? What they heard? How culd someone just do that? Lenalee fidgetted on spot. She was nervous that she really would kill him. But why? For pleasure? Tyki's cigarratte fell from his mouth. "Jamel?" Road gawked.

Jamel was giving up. He took her hand and placed it on his forehead. "You're free to hit me. Kill me right here. Right now. You caan blow my brains to smetherans." he moved her hand over his heart.

"Or cut my heart out. Rip it to shreads. Maybe just stab it." he moved her hand again.

Now it was at his neck. It was pressed against it though. And her sharp nails drew some blood. "Or cut my neck. Rip my head off. Your choice." Jamel told her.

road stared at his blue eyes and bit her lip. His blood smelled so good. It was like sweet candy. She wondered how it would taste, but refrained from harming him. She pulled back her arm. "No. No. No! I refuse to hurt you Jamel. I can't. I just can't!" Road said as she hugged him.

Jamel smiled. "Yes." he said.

"Huh?" Road questioned.

"I'm scared to die, but sometimes. . . . . . you just have to trust others more than words. Or proof. Your my friend. I had faith in you. Then if you would have killed me. . then I don't know. It was a risk worth taking Road." Jamel said as he slowly wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

He eyed the exorcists though. They looked furious, or confused, misled, and uncertain. They were so perplexed. Then he looked at tyki and the rest of the noahs. Sheryl and Lulubell had left. They were sastisfied with how things turned out. Wisely left before this fiasco started. Jamel looked at the ground last. 'She feels warm. Just like a normal like Lenalee when we were dating. Just like Larae. She isn't different. She just doesn't have the same opinions. Plus she is a super human. But all the exorcists are to. Oh great. I better not be doing this again. I'm already confused with Larae on this.' Allen thought.

Road pushed him back. He looked down at her. Her smile came back, but it was different. "Jamel my uncle and my uh. . cousins. I guess you can call them that. Have to come to. They're watching over me. My father will go insane (!) if I don't have someone watching me." Road said as she dragged him away.

There goes his money. He heard a soft chuckle come from Tyki and resisted the urge to shout at him. The Jasdevi twins looked at the exorcists one more time, but, reluctantly, followed. Muttering curses as they walked. Bookman stared at the people disappearing from view. "That boy. . he seems so familiar." he uttered.

"I agree ya old Panda." Lavi commented.

Bookman whacked him in the head. "To familiar to me." Mulan said aloud.

"Mulan don't jump to sudden conclusions. Allen is dead. Even if he was alive he wouldn't of hid from all of us. Unless. . . ." Tiedoll trailed off.

"But you just assumed he was dead." she countered.

"Mulan!" Lenalee said sternly.

Mulan glared, but she couldn't stay mad. They were right. They all saw him die. Even the noahs thought he was dead. Mei Ling started shivering and fell to the ground. Her necklace glowed green. Everyone forgot she had her innocence changed to a crystal necklace. She was scared and frightened. Her innocence was showing her something of the future and she did not like it. Mulan and Timothy, being the closest, went over to her and shook her. They just got sent flying into Lavi and Krowley.

When the light stopped Mei Ling got to her feet and ran. Lenalee went after her, but for some reason Mei Ling could out run her. How? She was the fastest person in the entire Order. The group followed, but got into several small groups. Lavi, Timothy, and Mulan chased after Lenalee. as the others looked around. Krowley, Miranda, and Marie. Poor Kanda, Tiedoll, and Choaji. Aunna, Melvisk, Todd and Nick. Cloud, Zokalo, and Cross all stayed put. They knew that they could all handle themselves. Plus one general would be enough. PLus three others that made it to 100% synchronization rate.

Mei Ling ran and ran, but came up empty. She couldn't find him. Where did he go? when they all got downtown the whole group of exorcists collided. ONly a few managed to catch themselves. Meaning only Kanda and Bookman. Good thing no one was downtown. Lavi rubbed his head and looked around. Downtown Square. That explains the big collision problem. Well why and how they collided. Not just because they werew caught off guard.

The only problem though. Mei Ling was on the fountain, she climbed, andwas searching for someone. They all got up and looked at her. "What's wrong Mei Ling?" Aunna asked gently.

"A noah. A noah." she repeated.

"We know that there are noahs here." AUnna told her.

Neah appeared beside Mei Ling with mana off to the side. They had their innocence. "It's time to go. Back to the Order. Now!" Neah ordered.

"What?" Lenalee asked.

They were just a mile or two away from the Order, but still. Why were they in a hurry? What was with the innocence? She turned around and saw Zokalo, Cloud, and Cross. They didn't look to well. "You sensed it to?" Tiedoll asked.

"I thought I was just imaging things." Tiedoll said.

Neah opened the ark. Everyone went in leaving only Mana and Neah there. They saw a brown haired kid with Tyki, Road, and Jasdevi walking their way. Neah's eyes widened. He must'v been seeing things. It wasn't possible. No way! Mana touched his shoulder. "We have to get going Neah. There's not much time left." Mana told him.

Neah shook his head then ran through the ark with Mana. Mana was behind everyone as they ran to the Black Order's gate. When they got there everyone gasped. All of the noahs, excluding those with Allen, were at the Order once again. Akumas as well. Including Larae's old childish brothers. The Earl grinned.

"~Hello exorcist! Let the end begin now!~" the Earl said with a sticky sweet voice.

Lenalee looked at everyone. Alot of people turned to dust. And alot of them were still alive. All the supervisors. The third exorcists, Link, Leverrier. Some others. They were form all over the world. It was to early! The big war couldn't be now! They weren't ready. Lenalee suddenly got worried. Where was Larae?

**Town. . . . . **

Road smiled as she chewed her gum. She was competing with Jamel on who could use the most gum to make the biggest bubble. They were in the park and Tyki was laughing at them. Almost every two minutes the bubbles popped and got stuck on Road's face, Jamel's chin, or the Jasdevi twin. When the four had enough of him they threw the gum at him.

Tyki smoothly dodged every piece. Then suddenly the noahs all stobbed. "It's time. We have to go now." Tyki told them.

Jamel looked at them curiously. Now? It's only been two hours. Road looked at him. "Give me a minute Tyki." Road said as she walked really, really close to Jamel.

Jamel was about to take a step back, but Road stopped him. "Jamel, I need to, no, I want to try this. Something new. Before I can't. I can't tell you why or what it is, but I need you to promise me something." Road started with her eyes shed.

Jamel looked at her funny. "I don't make promises. . . . _but _this one time couldn't hurt." Jamel told her.

"No matter what i do. No matter what! I need you to stay absolutely still. Only move if you do the same back. Please? I have to try this." Road pleaded.

Jamel slowly nodded his head and their bodies got closer and closer. Until their bodies were pressed against each other all the way. He felt uncomfortable in this position, but didn't get much time to think about it. Road had held his head firmly in place then kissed him. Allen stood there completel stunned. He couldn't move. And he wouldn't anyways. He promised her.

Tyki and Jasdevi looked away. They knew what she felt like and what was going through her head. So they didn't stop her from kissing a mere mordel. Allen was forced to lean forward making it seem like he was kissing her back, but he wasn't sure if he was. He couldn't stop a small blush from crepting it's way up his face. Next thing he knew Road and her family was gone. Had he zoned out?

Allen shook his head. He kept calling himself Jamel and Allen. Now he was making things more confusing then they already were. He sighed. It got more confusing everyday anyways. He put his hands to his lips. Why diid she do that? She only knew Jamel for like two hours, twenty-two minutes, forty-seven seconds, and five point nine split seconds. He froze. He counted? When? How? Why? His thought vanished though.

He could sense some strong aura. Very strong. Innocence, noahs, and akumas. He looked around. Not many people were in this big town. Well there was alot, but not alot compared to how it was just an hour ago. He then remembered the Black Order was a few miles away. "Oh bloody hell!" he said.

He activated his innocence as his feet took him closer and closer to the Order. He ran and ran and ran. Until he came to a landscape filled with ruble, finders, scientists, broken machines, ashes, akumas, and fighting noahs and exorcists. Allen gulped nervously. He hadn't been in a big battle for awhile, but could he just go in there and fight? Everyone though he was dead. What about his freedom? His identity? He could change it, but they would figure it out. Then he wouldn't be able to see Road as a friend anymore.

He just watched, but his left eye yearned for the akumas' death. His left arm yearned for the thrill. For the noah's blood. For revenge. This wasn't like him. He looked at the beaten down exorcists. They were all grouped together and out numbered. They would die soon. He closed his eyes. "No choice." he said as he started walking out of the forest.

When he got in sight some people stared at him. The akumas stopped their attacks on the exorcists. "Innocence. Innoncence. Must destroy!" and they all went after the new guy.

Melvisk and Aunna stared in disbelief. It was that Zavery kid. What the hell? A rock from under them wasoushed up a bit. They looked down and picked it up. There was like a small shed, or pod, that had Larae and her brothers. Larrae was the last one out and Melvisk helped her. "Thanks." she said, but her attention was drawn to the new figure.

Everyone's head turned towards him. All eyes upon him. All akumas, exorcists, noahs. Everyone. Allen looked up at Road who was beside Tyki and the twins. They were shocked. They had to be some mistake. His jaw moved at bit. Showing everyone he said something. His innocence got a little brighter and he blinded everyone. He had enough time to kill all akumas in the area. With Cross Grave and other attacks. All in a minute. Leaving only one akuma. The boy that cursed Allen.

The only thing was, it had all of the akumas souls. No wonder why they never drifted off to their rightful afterlife. they went into another akuma. Must be a level 5 or 6. But they did say it was special. He looked away from everyone when the light vanished. He had his head down. He hadn't decided yet. He couldn't fight anyone.

The Earl was pissed. He lost alot of his precious tools. And only within one minute! "Look up boy. Look at me." he seethed darkly.

All of the noahs got away from their master. He was scaring them. Allen forcd himself to look up. Road couldn't lie to herself now. Her mordel friend was actually an exorcist, but his innocence was Alle Walker's. "Jamel! What are you doing here! How? Why!" Road demanded as she landed on the ground.

Allen looked away. She just walked towards her. She glared. She needed a reason. A reason not to kill him. She looked at his left arm. It was glowing green. And now you could tell his eyes weren't really blue due to the green light. Silver-blue eyes. She wanted to move his bang that was hanging down, but couldn't move.

Allen looked at her in the eyes. It was his normal Allen Walker cold stare. He was back as the British basterd. No more nice. He moved his left arm up then thrust it through her stomach. Her eyes widened. She could feel the pain. It was intense. It was like he was in her dreamworld. The only way this could happen is if. . she gets weakened. Like her dreamworld. . . damn it! She jumped back, but fell to her knees.

She looked down and saw blood coming, gushing out. And some drizzled out of her mouth. She looked back at Jamel. "You're. . you're not Jamel. Jamel wasn't real. he was just a lie. A lie! How did you live! Why are you alive?" Road said angerily.

Allen looked at his left arm. It cut her, btu he didn't use his sword of exorcisim. No one understood what she meant. No one could actually get a good look at him. "That's cruel Miss. Camelot. Very cruel. Just earlier you refused to kill me. You considered me a friend. You enjoyed my company. And now. . now you despise me. Just like that? I guess that's why we're natural enemies. You're a noah and nothing more. I'm an exorcist. Nothing more." Allen said coldly as he looked up.

Road stood up. "I will kill you!" Road shouted as she ran towards him.

Allen was surrounded by dozens of candles and looked at her wound. It was healing, but very slowly. He closed his eyes. He wasn't sure. He still didn't have any answers! He can't kill her, but he will have to fight. As candle after candle came down at him he moved away with much ease. he didn't even pay attention to the by standers anymore.

He moved and jumped. Swerved around and dodged. Until they were all gone. He waited for her to attack. But she just fell to her knees and cried. Everyone was bewildered. "Just kill me now!" Road ordered.

Allen took small steps towards he got in front of her he bent down. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Tell me Road. Who am I? Who am I to you?" he asked.

She was to weak to hold herself anymore and fell on him. Her head onhis shoulder. She turned her head a bit so she could whisper back. "You're Allen. Allen Walker. An exorcist, but. . I can't hate you. I know you. I know how you feel. I just can't believe you chose them over us. Even after what we told you. Even after how I treated you when you were pretending to be someone." Road said.

"I was pretending completey. I'm afraid most of the time I acted like my. . .true self Road. Please forgive me and I hope you understand. I still have things to figure out." Allen told her.

Road almost past out, but a sudden pain in her pack brought her to reality. She screamed out of pain. Allen felt her blood splatter on him. He moved back allowing her to fall to the ground. He was now ten feet away from her crumbling body. Her dying body. Without medical care she would die. Unless she could pull through like he did all the time, but she wasn't used to it.

Sheryl appeared beside her and then got behind his family. "Road. . Road. . are you okay?" he asked.

Road smiled. "He's alive. He is alive Desire." Road said.

He was taken aback by his noah name instead of father or Sheryl. "Who?" he questioned.

"Al. . Alle. . Allen Walker." she said softly then blacked out.

His eyes widened. She said it softly, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear this time. They all looked at him. Like they expected something. He just looked at the noahs. Ready for a battle. "Allen Walker? Impossible! No one could survive from that much poison." Fiddler exclaimed.

Allen shook his head in a no manner. "Never underestimate someone." he mumbled.

They watched as he deactivated his innocence then took something out of his eyes. Those new things called contacts? To change someone's eye color? They looked as herubbed his hands on his front bang and some of his hair. Showing the whiteness he had like before. Then without heistation he lifted his long bang. He looked at everyone and Allen Walker came back to life.

"ALLEN!" almost all of the exorcists shouted as they ran towards him.

Komui stared at the boy. He had matured a bit. That much you could tell, but alot of sadness has grown as well. "Allen. . is alive." he said.

Many forced themselves to move just to see Allen. But the newbies stood still. "Allen? Allen!" Larae cried as she hugged him.

He smiled, but it was sad. He wasn't sure if he could ever belike Jamel now. His eyes darted towards the noahs. They looked happy, but also angry. He had been doing so much for the last year. killing akumas, hurting exorcists, getting close tothe noahs. Just as the noah family was about to attack. The Earl stopped them.

"Allen Walker, tell me, how did you live?" he asked.

Everyone moved as Allen got out of the crowd. He didn't say anything. He just stared. "Don't make me repeat myself boy!" Earl said.

Allen stared at his glinting eyes. Allen got really upset now. Remembering that night. He looked at his fellow exorcists. The Earl smirked. "I see. Have you come upon a decision? Weather or not you want to become a noah or stay as an exorcist?" he asked.

Allen looked up with some weird emotion. He shook. He didn't have his decision, but he couldn't betray his friends. His family. He closed his eyes again. "I'm an exorcist. Not a noah. as fpr your question beforehand let's start from the beginning. After you left I woke up in a hospital. They let me go after they checked everything, but it was different. You remember that hole in my heart?" Allen started.

"Of course! Tyki did have a pleasurable time doing that!" the Earl replied.

"It healed. The innocence ia no longer there in my heart. It's all in my arm now. I don't know how so don't ask. You're probably wondering how this has to do with my survival right?" Allen asked emotionless.

"Yes." was his response.

"Because all of my innocence was in my arm and my synchronization is 100% it was able to purify me. Completely. Also, the curse I now have upon my left eye took in the poison. It's like it's apart of an auma. So it all disappeaered. You happy now Adam?" Allen asked.

HIs friends stared at him. They had many questions. "I see. Then how come you disgised yourself? Why didn't you just go back to the Order?" the Earl asked.

Allen didn't answer. He didn't have to. "No answer huih? Oh well." the Earl said.

The Earl opened the ark. What? But the war was suppose to end. Allen looked up at him like something was about to happen. Like he didn't want him to go. He gritted his teeth. He activated his innocence then took out his sword. He had to end this. Now! He jumped at the MIllenium Earl and he had his sword to reflect the attack.

"Allen!' Larae shouted with worry.

She was about to run in front of him knowing that he could very much die this time, but Allen didn't seem to care. It was like he was trying to throw his life away. Allen was forced back by the impact. The Earl looked at him. "What are you trying to prove son?" Neah asked as he got in front of Allen.

Allen just pushed him away. "He said he wanted to end this war. then fine. I'll fight him. If he dies all the noahs inside the others will die to. Even you Neah. Then the war will be over. No more fighting the noahs. I just want this stupid war to be over now!" Allen said even making himself surprised by his own words.

The Earl looked at him with curiousity. The boy had guts, but he was also insane. "Such impatience. You obviously didn't we dicided to come here and get the war over with we thought you were dead. Which gave us the advantage." the Earl said as he walked towards Allen with his sword.

Lenalee was going to help him, but her legs gave out. And just like at the ark her legs got those weird spots. No one could really help. Eith their innocence wouldn't activate, they were to weak, or they just couldn't move. They looked at Sheryl. You can't really tell if he was doing it, but once they were all slammed in to a sturdy wall they knew it was Sheryl.

The Earl walked closer and closer to the kid. He was staring at Allen's eyes. "I hate those eyes. I hate the look in your eyes. It reminds me of that filthy human that turned my dear 14th against his family." he said.

Allen looked up. Something was off. Absentmindingly he took a steo back. "Why the confusion though? You look so lost my boy." Earl told him.

Allen sensed an attack coming so he jumped back. What was the Earl doing? He just made it seem like he was going to attack, but didn't. The Earl tipped his head. "What's wrong? You are a little paranoid aren't you?" he teased.

Allen didn't glare, but his stare wasn't a kind one. Or pleasant. Larae looked at him, but she felt something was wrong. It was like someone or something was inside Allen. He wasn't acting like himself. And he couldn't of changed that much. Allen looked at her and she caught the confusion in his eyes. The earl wasn't kidding!

Aunna shook her. "You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Larae answered.

Those two were the only ones that could move so freely. No one understood that. Allen stood up straighter and tried to relax his nerves. Something was wrong. He could feel it. He looked at Crown Clown, but it looked perfectly normal. Maybe it was just his sanity that was being tested now. He took a breath of fresh air.

The Earl continued to walk forward as Allen stood still. He was trying Allen's nerves. If the Earl continued to do this then he would flip out. 'Huh? That's what he's doing. He wants me to get angry.' Allen thought. Allen didn't wait for the Earl to attack this time. He was going to end this. He just disappeared out of thin air. The Millenium Earl so followed.

The only way you could tell they were still there were because of the small blurs and the sounds of clashing metal. When they reappeared Allen was panting and some blood was dripping off of his fingers. He didn't have any cuts though. Why was he bleeding. Lavi took notice of his iron grip on his sword. He must've got it out during his small clash.

Allen's lips formed a firm line and wasn't changing. He got ready for another clash, but the Earl released his sword and it floated in midair. Instead he let these weird purple-black kind of orbs glow and form around his hands. As realization dawned him and ran over to the others and forced his innocence's cape to go over all of them. Except Allen's back got hit by the Earl's move. He hissed otu in pain then when it was done he let his cape come back and he fell to his knees.

Instantly Larae ran over to him since only her and the newer exorcists werethe only ones able to move. And they just watched. They didn't know what to think. When she got to him his eyes were sheded and he looked at the debris underneath of him. Larae gently touched him and he looked up.

He had a look of pain on his face. It had something to do with the Earl's attack just now. So she looked at his back where his shirt had a huge hole in it. She cringed just by the look of his injury. Shecouldn't tell if that was a burn or what. It looked painful even for someone like Allen. She looked at the Earl who was still coming closer. Her gaze shifted to Allen. He was standing up. He was determined to fight.

"Go back girlie." Allen commanded.

"Allen." she said.

"This is a fight. You can wait until later." Allen said bitterly.

Definitely Allen. She didn't want to move and the fact was that she couldn't either. "Allen." she tried to get his attention.

"Go." he repeated.

"Allen."

He ignored her this time. "Allen!" she said.

He turned around and looked at her. "What?" he asked.

"I can't move." Larae said.

He looked at Sheryl. He was holding Road and was to intent on the Earl's movement. He wasn't doing it. He tried to find someone else that could be doing it, but no one came to mind. Unless it was the Millenium Earl. Allen lookedat larae and was worried. He couldn't be there or she would be killed, but if he left her side he could just take her and hold her hosage. They knew he couldn't hurt Larae.

He bit his lip. He picked her up and dodged an attack. After a few minutes he was able to take her back with the others. "Don't do that ever again you idiot!" Allen shouted.

Larae looked pleased more than anything. Allen didn't take time to think about it though. He didn't have the time to. He ran ack to the battlefield and began his next attack. He disappeared then reappeared. Soon there were many of Allen. Hopeing he could get an attack in he jumped towards the Earl just to hit his sword again.

The Earl used his sword to dodge Allen's attacks. Every now and then he would send his sword towards Allen. He got small scratches, but that's all. Then he forced his sword on Allen's very hard. the two just stood there looking at each other. But Allen had a disadvantage. He only had one arm and it held his sword. His grin somehow got wider.

He moved his other hand and pressed it on Allen's chest. His grip on his grip on his sword loosened as he looked down. The Earl did something and Allen went flying again. He landed on the hard ground and groaned while holding his head. He looked back at the Earl who now held his sword. "I wonder what would happen if you got hit by your own sword." the Earl mumbled.

Allen looked at him. "It won't hurt me. It's innocence and it only hurts that which is evil. Only akumas and noahs can be hurt by it." Allen told him.

The Earl looked at him. He still threw the sword at Allen and it went through his chest then landed on the ground behind him. He looked at his sword then slowly moved his arm up towards his chest. even though he tried to hold back the look of pain and the almost wide eyes they all noticed his new confusion.

Allen started panting. "Only that which is evil. Then tell me why did it hurt Allen?" the Earl said coldly.

Allen picked it up and looked at it. "Crown Clown?" he asked.

For once the annoying sound that came from it disappeared. The clown had shut up. He normally wouldn've been happy, but he just got hurt by his innocence. The Earl laughed from behind him and Allen looked at him. "That explains why you want to kill me now. You're confused and lost. You don't have a clue to many things and almost everytime something happens you get even more confused, no?" the Earl started.

Allen didn't like where this was going. He tried to forget his pain and attacked the Earl, but got sent flying. He did it several more times and the same thing happened. He stopped on the tenth try. Only because he felt very drowsy and his chest was bleed where his innocence pierced through him. And some other places, but his concern was his innocence.

"Allen!" Lenalee shouted.

Allen's attention was brought back to reality, but it was to late. The Earl had him by the neck. His sword was gone and his other hand was making it's way to his head. Just as he did this Allen saw his dreams come back. They ran through his mind. He was couldn't think of anything else but his dreams. And suddenly screamed. Pain ached all over his body.

The Earl moved his hand and looked at Allen. His grip around his neck tightened and soon he was choking Allen. "I would've of never guessed that you'd be scared of something like that Allen. They're nothing but dreams. That doesn't sound like you. I can skim them, but I only caught a few things. Nothing important though. But i know what's going on. I know exactly why you want this over with." the Earl said.

"Shut. . up." Allen managed to say through his choke hold.

"You'll become a new noah soon. I give it two to three years until you're noah awakens. This is just like what happened to Neah. Only this time. You'll be the 15th noah." the Earl said.

Allen struggled more. He became furious with the Earl's outburst on that. He was wrong and he refused to believe it. Besides he was suppose to die in two years. He was 17 now. Allen's innocence deactivated as he weakened. "But i have to kill you now." the Earl said as he began another one of those purple-black orb. Allen looked at it and struggled even more. He thrashed around in the earl's grip. Then he relaxed.

He didn't know why, but he did. Road stopped the Earl from killing Allen just as he was about to touch him "Wait! Don't kill him. Not now. He may become a nuisence, but if he becomes a noah he'll be useful. Look at how strong he is now. PLus do you really think his friends would fight him?" Road tried and pleaded as she said more things.

The Earl released Allen. Allen crumbled and fell on the debris. He tried to life himself up, but failed. "Why Road?" Earl asked.

She sighed. "I don't know. Just give it time. Just a littl elonger." Road said softly as she pblacked out again.

The Earl caught her and they went through the ark. The other noahs followed to. "The end of the war will be postponed for now." the Earl said just as he disappeared.

Allen tried to get to his feet, but fell down. Before he fell to the ground he got caught by someone. He looked up. Cross? Everything went black after that and now he was in another dream.

**Cut. Tell me what you think. Please review. Thanks! Yan Luna4373**


	33. The Bitter Truth With A Spice Of Courage

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen**

**Chapter 33**

**Bitter Truth With A Spice of Courage**

Allen sat on the cement while looking at the moon's reflection. He didn't move or even think. He just sat there like a statue. doing nothing. Absolutely nothing. No sound could be heard either. Everything was still. Frozen in time. Like a dark ad creepy painting. Allen turned his head when Crown Clown walked towards them. He made a signal with his fingers as if telling him to move away from the water.

Allen just stared emotionless. He just didn't move. Which he soon regretted for he was pulled in the water by someone. Even as he sank he didn't move. This happened every night. Everytime he fell asleep. There was no point in trying. He wouldn't be freed until it was over. Allen watched a image generate in the water, but then stopped.

Allen was a little surprised by this. This had never happened before. so he moved his head around, but stopped when he saw himself. As a noah. He had a twisted sadistic smile with white hair. The stigmatas planted on his head and piercing gold eyes. And ashen skin. He panicked. Had he turned into one?

**In life...**

Allen thrashed around in his bed. Everyone in the room tried to hold him down to stop him before he hurt someone or more precisely, himself. So it was hard since only a few people were in the room at the moment. Matron, two nurses, Lavi, and Kanda. Kanda didn't even know why he was there, but it probably had to do with Lavi.

"Hey! We need someone in here! Hey! Allen! Wake up!" Lavi shouted.

Larae ran through the door with Komui and right behind her. She went over to Allen and touched his head. "Allen. Wake up. Allen." she tried talking to him to soothe him.

It worked because a minute later he stopped. Lavi sighed of relief and sat down. "Oh thank the lord!" Lavi said.

Everyone else sat down to. Larae looked at Allen. He still looked like he was in pain. She sighed, but was getting ready to leave. Just as she got up and zoomed right up in his bed holding his head and screamed. Larae was frozen for a minute. Allen stopped and she looked at him. He was scared. Something they don't see from him much. But it has been a little over a year. And many things have happened.

Allen opened his eyes as the images faded. he saw a white cloth underneath him. It was also ripped a bit. He looked up to see Larae gazing at him with concern. Then everyone else with happiness, but worry to. Allen remembered why. They knew it was him not not some other person. Not Zavery and not Jamel. He looked away from them and stared at the wall.

"Allen are you okay?" Larae asked.

"Peachy." he said a little sarcastic.

Larae frowned. He was awake for no more than thirdy seconds and she was already mad at him. Kanda snorted and left the room not giving a single hello to him. Matron looked at the nurses and they nodded to her silent wish. They left a split second later. Lavi and Komui were all that was left with Matron and the others two. Allen had some nerve though. He didn't even look at Larae.

"Go let everyone know of Allen's awakening Lavi. Larae, Matron. I have to ask you both to leave." Komui said.

Komui got out of their way as they all left. Komui looked depressed. Like when he talked about Lenalee's and his past. WHen he felt he could do nothing when the exorcists left for a big battle. When he was actually working seriously. Allen just gave small tch and layed down, but got right back up. "Bloody hell!"

When he realized what he said he cursed again. "Shit."

Komui gave a hearty laugh, but he was still serious. "Allen are you going to stay or are you going to try and leave?" Komui got straight to the point.

"It doesn't matter." Allen responded.

"Yes it does. Believe it or not we were all effected by your 'death' last year. ONly Leverrier and those who didn't know you didn't cry. Even our favorite samurai cried. We all knew you were mad and upset by Lavi's and Lenalee's stupid actions, but it was you. You would've gotten over it. We knew you would come back one way or another. So when you were suppose to die and when we thought you died we were all upset. We couldn't funtion right. Allen you made a huge impact on us. Even if you are a snobby little brat. You're still kind, protective, father-like to the kids." Komui told him.

Allen looked at him. "What's your point?" Allen asked.

"We all want to know why?" Komui asked.

"You have a golem in here don't you?" Allen said.

Komui got a little nervous. "Ummm, no." Komui said as he turned on a recorder.

Allen rolled his eyes. "I'm not saying a word. You wouldn't understand anyways." Allen told him.

"You might be right Allen, but we would like to try to understand." Komui countered.

Allen sighed in annoyance. "I was scared when I was dying then. I was changing into my true self. It just happened and i don't know why. so when I woke up and found out I was alive. That everyone thought i was dead. I took my chance. I needed to find something in me. I needed to know who I really am. What am I truly like without hiding behind my mask or pretending. Or even going on bad habits. You all know that, but you also thought like I acted like my true self sometimes. While I don't. I never know when I let myself out. I never know when I slip up like that. I just had to find out. Find some answers. Think things through. That's all I can really say. It's not easy to explain." Allen answered.

Komui looked at him. Allen got up and Komui tried to put him back on the bed. Allen knew he was going to do this, but that's what he hoped for. When he took Komui's recorder Komui watched him break it. He sighed. "You can tell them or whatever, but I refuse to let them hear me like that." Allen seethed.

Komui sat back down. Allen did the same, but all was silent. "Did you hear what the Earl said?" he finally asked.

Komui looked at him. "Only bits of it. No one could fully hear him and Road. And unfortunately for us we couldn't clarify things. So we won't know unless you tell us or if they say it again somewhere." Komui answered.

"Marie nor Neah heard?" Allen questioned.

"Marie was barely awake. ALmost everyone forced themselves awake just to watch you Allen. We all wanted to make sure you were real and not an illusion. Neah was different though. He was paying to much attention that he forgot to listen. Strange huh?" KOmui replied.

"I guess." Allen said as he looked down.

He made his eyes look at Komui the best he could from the angle of his head. "Where are we?" Allen asked.

Komui smiled. "Off a cost of London again. Only this time our building is, well, structured different. It's underground, underwater, has a lifehouse on top with a castle beside it on a beach with a forest. No one comes here to so it's perfect." KOmui told him.

Allen looked at Komui with a 'are you kidding me?' look. "Everytime you guys move a branch, more specifically this headquarters, it's always in an area like this." Allen stated.

Komui nodded in agreement. "That's the point." KOmui reminded him.

Allen sighed. "You're to nervous. So Leverrier wants to talk to me doesn't he? He wants to run his jaw again." Allen said.

Komui got a look of anger for a flash second. "Yes. He's waiting for you now. Just be careful with him nowadays." Komui warned.

Allen looked at him like he was stupid. "You really are a nutty mad man." Allen told him.

Komui didn't like his name, but was glad to hear it for once. Allen sighed and got up. He left the room befor eKomui could say anything. "Hey! where you going?" Komui shrieked after him.

Allen ignored him as he walked. Many people stared at him as he walked. "Walking around. When I see that basterd I'll chat and punch him. I don't take anything from him." Allen said calmly.

"You don't even know where he is. Allen wait!" Komui jumped on him from behind and Allen fell on the ground. He hissed in pain as his back stung. He got up with a dark aura. "_You're dead!_" he hissed.

Komui ran away and through doors and down halls. Allen following not far behind. When they went through another big door they could see almost all every person there unpacking and moving things. Must be they bought new stuff or they scavaged for stuff that didn't break. ALlen looked around trying to find Komui. "Damn you." he muttered.

Allen was about to leave, but Lavi stopped him. He turned around and tried to punch him, but Lavi dodged. "Yo Allen! How ya doing man?" lavi said gleefully.

"Fine until I saw your ungly face rabbit!" Allen told him.

"Now, now. Calm down. So what's with your hair? It doesn't suit you. Not after we saw you with your longish hair. Well from last time we saw you." Lavi asked.

"I cut it. I had to keep you morons from reconizing me. It worked sone I saw all of you and none of you stopped me." Allen told him.

"I have a potion to grow hair Allen! It works. You can even ask Mr. Link. His hair had grown because of it." Komui said as he poured it on his head.

Allen's hair then grew back, but was to long. Allen got furious, but he didn't do anything. Lenalee snickered. She forced Allen to sit down and she got out some sissors and cut. Allen mumbled after every clip. "Allen, I'm sorry." Lenalee said.

"For what?" Allen asked.

"When Lavi and I kissed while we were dating." Lenalee explained.

Allen looked at her. He would get mad over it, but he had long forgiven her. "Forget it." Allen told her.

"What?" she replied.

"You heard me. I got over it. And the rabbit's betrayal since after what I did was pretty much the same thing, but at least I didn't help the noahs." Allen told her.

Lenalee smiled. "I missed you. And you mean words." Lenalee said to him.

"You say that now, but you will wish I wasn't here soon because of how I act." Allen responded.

"Probably." Lenalee told him.

Lavi looked at Lenalee. She had lust in her eyes. She was starting another triangle again. He looked at his feet. He loved her, but if she starts to like Allen more then he will let her go. He wouldn't force her. Besides their relationship was having problems. Just the last three months they agrued and all that. Then last week they discussed if they should break up. They just weren't made for each other. Even if they did love one another. It was complicated. As usual.

When Allen's hair was back to normal, but a little different. (Like in the show after the ark) Allen folded his arms, but just as he was about to get up Mulan, Timothy, Mei Ling, _and _Jean _and_ Leo jumped on him. He fell back on the floor and the chair skidded away. Allen, for the uptenth time, hissed in pain. The kids didn't hear it though since it was really low.

"Allen!" they cheered.

Allen forced his body to move up so he was laying down. "Not now twits." Allen told them.

Mulan didn't release him though. she just continued to hug him. He tried to push her off, but wasn't to strong right now and that little girl had strength. "I missed you Allen." she said as her eyes welled up.

When she started crying he looked at her. "Sto. . stop. you're making me wet. Damn it already, stop. I'm not leaving and you can do this when I feel like yelling. Now get off twerp!" Allen ordered.

It didn't help though. By using her old nickname she just tightened her hug. Allen tried to, once again, push her off. It didn't work. The newer exorcists walked towards him and Aunna got in his face. "Hey! Your that Zavery kid." she said.

Everyone looked at him. "What? They're alive. At least I wasn't going to kill them." Allen told them.

Lenalee and Larae glared at him. Mulan and the other two all hit him in the head. Making the already tired and light headed Allen dizzy. Aunna snickered. "Hey you didn't have to hit him. He's injured guys. Besides I got over it already. It's only been like. . . four or five months?" Aunna asked Melvisk.

"Four and a half." Melvisk answered.

Allen didn't know what they were thinking. It had only been three and a half. Not four. He looked at everyone and noticed that all of their injuries were healed. He was the only one with them. He had been out for a month. Allen stared at Mulan. She had released him now and was glaring. Allen just stood up. "I'll say this once and one time only. Before i get back to my original self again. Sorry. Now you nutty mad man. Where is he?" Allen said.

Komui looked at him with distain. "Allen you should wait. You'll walk into something you won't like." Komui told him.

"Do you not know me. The stupid basterd don't scare me. He can try all he wants, but he won't scare me. If he wants to try that hersey he was trying to push me into last year then fine." Allen said as he started off.

"Allen Walker! You're going the wrong way." Leverrier said as he walked in the room.

Allen turned around. "Oh, well excuse me. I don't even know this damn place. At least I had a better chance in the last building. Now what did you want to talk about first?" Allen asked.

"This way." Leverrier ordered.

Allen looked at him with hatred and anger. He was really in the mood to yell now. He walked behind him as they went through another pair of doors. "Why does Leverrier hate him so much?" Nick or was it Todd that asked?

"Allen stands up to him. He doesn't care what Leverrier says and only listens to Komui's or some other Supervisor's orders. Leverrier can't stand him just like Allen can't." Reever answered.

"Oh. So that's one of the reasons you all like him so much. Don't you think Todd?" Nick said.

"I guess." Todd told him.

IN the other room Leverrier looked at Allen with beady little eyes. Allen just glared. "You're in alot of trouble General." Leverrier said.

Allen choked down a fit of laughter. "I'm not a general anymore. I'm not even an exorcist again. Yet. You have to re-establish me. Remember I 'died'." Allen retorted.

"Shut up and listen!" Leverrier commanded.

Allen closed his mouth. For now. "You fooled the Black Order. You didn't let anyone know you were alive nor did you notify me. we could easily try you for treason. Especially after your little act. When you almost killed Aunna Ashita and Melvisk Gounna. They are strong and you were stronger. Only because you are more expierenced. They are very important to us." Leverrier told him.

"Only because they're exorcists and your so called tools! You don't care about them or what happens to them. As long as they live to see another fight. You just want to win this war." Allen interrupted.

Leverrier glared. "Now that your rude interruption is over with. Hold Walker down." Leverrier ordered.

Allen saw the CROW members crowd him. He wasn't to sure if he could take them on right now. Which he was right. He couldn't defend himself and soon he was on his knees and face looking at the floor. He flinched when his back started hurting. "I've notice your back had been in infuriating pain Walker. So let's give you your punishment and call it even. . . for now." Leverrier muttered the last words.

Allen's eyes widened when he felt the sharp pain of a whip hit his back. His bare back. People outside could hear screams of pain, but many of leverreir's men kept them out. Allen bit his tongue and it bleed. But he refused to show any weakness to Leverrier. Leverrier smirked an evil smirk. He pulled out a small knife and handed it to a CROW member. He nodded in understandment and stabbed Allen's already injured back.

Allen beared through his torture on his back. When they released him Allen put his hands in front of him. He looked up and boy was he mad. Mad wasn't even close to what Allen felt. Not even close. He got up and turned around. Leverrier was about to leave, but Allen wasn't done. "Small talk is over now. IT's your turn Malcom." Allen said coldly as he pushed everyone out of his way.

Leverrier was going to leave, but Allen grabbed a hold of him. Next thing he saw was blurry images. Allen threw him. He forced all of his strength to do so. Especially for as hard as he did throw him. Leverrier went through the doors and into crow members which all landed in a big pile several yards away from Allen.

Allen walked through the the dust and the crowd of by standers. Many people wanted to stop Allen form making a mistake, but this was Allen. He doesn't listen for shit. Then Leverrier just did something and even though they didn't know what they knew Allen had screamed. It takes alot for Allen to scream. Alot of pain.

Leverrier groggily got up, but it wasn't the wisest decision for him to make. Allen took small steps, but he was not going slow. one might think that he would fall face first with how he was walking. Allen grabbed Leverrier and punched him. Then he did it a few more times. Although he wanted to continue his beating, he stopped. He may have been weak at the time, but he was strong either way. Allen could kill him with a few more punches.

Leverrier still stood his ground even after that. He stood and bleed with aching pain all over. He just refused to let Allen win again! Allen stared at him. "I. . .would like to see you fight. You wouldn't be able to bear it. since whenever you're included you run for the hills like a coward. Leaving anyone and everyone behind. Sacrifing them all. You just don't understand no matter how many times we tell you." Allen told him.

Leverrier took a step back. Allen may have seemed calm, but it was to calm that it was scary. "I would always say I didn't have to fight if I didn't want to. You can't make me. You can't force my body to move on it's own, but even then an exorcist is always fighting. I learned that through the year. No matter how much one tries you are always stuck being an exorcist! You can't stop no matter how much you want to. You'll always get in a fight. Because you're so used to it. Even if it's been only one small fight." Allen said quietly.

"It becomes to much of a habit. You don't want to, but you do. It's your life. That's what you've been trained to do. There is always some reason. The funny thing is I couldn't stop and I just continued to kill the akumas. I didn't have anyone to tell me to do so, but I did. But even then. We sacrifice our lives everytime we fight. Everyday we give up something. ANd alot of you think that because we're dying here and we're fighting that you can take it easy. You get to live while we're stuck here. But you always forget one simple thing." Allen looked at leverrier in the eye.

"You all choose to come into this war. You all choose to help. As exorcists don't. We can't decide for ourselves. We'll wind up in the war one way or another. Just because we have innocence. Someone might force you to fight if you're one. And the funny thing is, if someone wants to accept innocence and don't have the innocence never chooses you. Everyone who doesn't want these so called gifts get them. And in return for this. We get treated like mosters and outcasts. We're never considered human. Just because of something we don't even want. Something many of us want to get rid of, btu we can't! And everytime we fight you belittle us! You think that it's okay for one or two people to die as long as you live!" Allen's voice raised.

"But we didn't choose to do this! And yet here we are! Dying so everyone else can live! We fight for those who hate us! I don't understand that. That's why I left. One reason anyways. But then I willingly came and fought just to save your sorry asses! And most of you don't even realize how much we suffer! How much we give up! You never understand! You don't even appreciate everything we do, because even though we save your lives alot of people stare at us like we're monsters. Like we don't belong. Weather you mean to or not. So don't tell me I have no right to not tell you I'm alive! Don't tell me you can try me for treason becaus I wanted to know what it was like to live!" Allen told them as he started coughing up blood.

Lenalee ran to him even though her fear of Leverrier hung in the air. He just glared back at the feared man. He was still mad and Leverrier was pissed off. Just because of simple words anyone could say. Lenalee knew he meant most of this towards the higher ups, but she also knew that he was talking about everyone that wasn't an exorcist. Even Komui. Even Larae. They understood for the most part, but they couldn't fully understand.

Everyone knew what he was talking about. Alot of them looked down ashamed for the pure truth. Most of them did this. Leverrier was about to hit Allen, but, and very shockingly, Kanda stopped him. "Don't touch him." Kanda warned.

Allen looked up. "I didn't ask for you damn help." Allen said.

Kanda disregarded it. Leverrier took another step back. Only this time it was because of force. This was what he was trying to stop. Something he never wanted to happen. It was his duty to make sure it never happened and he failed. The exorcists got a burst of courage and self-confidence. Just because Allen spoke the bitter truth and stood up to Leverrier. Not fearing what could happen to him.

Lenalee looked at Allen. He was in bad shape again. It was just like him to have this done to him. He hasn't changed a bit. She took in a deep breath of air. She ws going to do the unexpected. 'If Allen can do this then I can as well.' she though to herself. Lenalee walked past Kanda and over to Leverrier. Something she never once had the courage to do before. "Why is Allen bleeding?" she asked cooly.

The man's smirk came back. "His punishment my dear. Now go back with the others! This is between me and Allen!" Leverrier barked.

Lenalee shook with anger instead of fear. His hands became balls of fists. LIke lightning Lenalee punched Leverrier. Due to the impact he fell down. His stupid men came over to make sure he was okay. "Get out of here and go back to central. You're not welcomed here. You never were and never will be." Lenalee sneered.

Many people stared in awe and utter amazment. Allen had gone and done it. He done the impossible. He gave sweet Lenalee the courage to hit and dis Malcom C. Leverrier! Leverrier left, but not without a glare. Lenalee's attention went right to Allen. "How is it? The pain?" Lenalee questioned.

"Nothing I can't handle bitch." Allen told her.

"Does this mean Allen is a general again?" Mulan asked.

Rein laughed at her pleading face. "Yes, Allen is a General once again. Once he heals you can spend some time with him. But only for a short amount of time until he begins training his team again Mulan. That is if it's okay with Allen. It's his decosion this time." Rein said.

Allen sighed. "Why not?" Allen said as he stood up straight.

"Not go back to the informary. You'll need medical attention for such wounds." Bookman stated.

Lavi hopped right over to Allen and made him stand still first. He put his hand on top on his head then Allen's. "NO!" Lavi shouted.

"What now Lavi?" Bookman asked.

"Shortstack ain't a shortstack now! He's taller than me!" Lavi wailed with tears flowing down his face.

"Not possible." Kanda told him.

Kanda pushed lavi out of the way and was proven wrong. Allen was taller than both of them. Only by half an inch though, but it was still surprising. He was just barely up to Lavi's and Kanda's eyes just last year and now he was taller than them. "Impossible." he uttered.

Allen looked at him and pushed Kanda out of the way. "Get over it morons. I wasn't short last year. i was averaged. Now shut up! I told you this would happen." Allen said angerily.

"Tch. You're still a beansprout. Or would you prefer shortstack?" Kanda teased.

Allen tried his best to ignore Lavi and Kanda. It was difficult though. especially sone Lavi came with him and Kanda had to walk half way with him just because he wanted to go to his room. When he got in the infirmary he got a big lecture from Matron for running out liek that. But then said thank you! He was going to have a hard problem readjusting back to this place.

**Cut! Hope you liked it. So please review and let me know what you think. Thanks to all who read this.**

**Yan Luna4373**


	34. Komui Is Dead Meat!

**DGM **

**Bad Boy Allen**

**Chapter 34**

**Komui Is Dead Meat!**

**Author's Note: IMPORTANT! Sorry it's been awhile. It might be like this for awhile. I hope you all understand, but I'll update as much as I can. Myt stories will still be continued. I reassure you. Just not updated as much for awhile. Please forgive me. I'll try to update every week. And please check out my poll on my homepage. It's about this story. I'm sure you'll all love it. When I add it to my story that is. So please vote!**

**Yan Luna4373**

Allen had been back for a little over a month. So it was April and spring was blossoming. The flowers outside were proof enough for they were blooming a full of life. no sightings of Noahs too. Which was good. Kinda. It just meant they were planning something and that wasn't good for them, but as long as others can survive instead of dying for the sake of the war.

Getting back to Allen, he was still in pain, but was doing better. And Allen being Allen, didn't show his pain even though his back was in agony still. Which just meant everyone had to try their best at not gettig injured by the Earl. Or they might end up like Allen. Also, Allen hasn't changed. He was still bad mouthing. Showing no mercy to anyone in his cruelty. In other words, nothing but a bastard.

Allen was also continuing his training with the kids. Then he apologized for almost killing Melvisk and Aunna. Kinda. so the they were on good terms. Or at least as close as they can get with that. They also learned more about Allen's curse. How it evolved. How useful it was. How tragic it was to Allen. How much Allen hated it.

Another wonderful, wonderful thing. Leverrier hadn't came around since the little fiasco. More good news. Allen forgave Lavi for betraying the Order since he basically did the same thing. So they were getting along. More or less. Maybe. Not so much. Like I said. Nothing's changed. ALthough Larae had ben spending more time with him. So has Lenalee. The only absolute thing that has changed in the Order was that both Lenalee and lavi decided to become friends. So their relationship has ended.

Lavi had looked deeper into himself and found out that he felt just like lenalee did when she broke up with Allen. Only this time it didn't cause a big commotion and it was Lavi and Lenalee this time. So Lenalee was on a rol. Two ex-boyfriends, in which Komui rejoiced since she had no boyfriend, but made everyone wonder who she was after next. SOme said it was Kanda. It completed the famous four. Lenalee, ALlen, Lavi, and the imfamous Yuu Kanda.

There were plenty of reasons for their relationships. Lenalee knew Kanda longer than anybody else. For the exorcists and most of the Order. As well as knew him much better. Kanda also coplimented her alot. Well alot for him in anything kind. They helped each other out alot. He listened to her most of the time. Never once did he hit or threatened her. Not like the threats he gives everyone else.

The only thing with that was that she wasn't spending every second with Kanda. It was with Allen. Larae spent alot of time with him too. Allen pretty much disreagarded them. Not caring much. Although alot of people thought Lenalee and Larae wanted to be together with Allen. Together, _together_.

Some say it's just larae being a very protective sister. Or that Larae wanted to spend more time with her 'brother'. While the rest said that they weren't brother and sister by any papers, blood-related, or ever had the same guardian. So they could date if they found that they felt like being more than that.

Then with Lenalee, thwey thought she was aiming to get back Allen. Plain and simple. Either she was or wasn't. So three things could happen. One was that Larae only felt like being friends/brother/sister and Lenalee felt like being girlfriend/boyfriend. The second one would be completely the other way around. Then the third. A love triangle. Oh, how wonderful that would be. Just wonderful.

Another change in the Order was that more people respected the exorcists. Treated them better. They all took a one eighty on their opinions and attitudes with them. They were more patient. More loving, caring, and understanding. Allen coming back was probably the best thing that ever happened.

Anyways, seven pieces of innocence have been found since Allen left the year before. So they had a total of 51 pieces innocence. But still had many more to get. "Don't you **DARE** try to give that to me you moron!" Allen shouted.

Komui readjusted his glasses. "Now, now general, er, Allen, calm is a special potion. It will just heal your wounds. I've already tested it." Komui said.

Reever came in with alot of backup. If only the rest of the exorcists weren't on missions. "I'm healed already you crazed man. Keep you damn things away from me!" Allen shouted.

"I've already told you I've already tested it. It works! The serum will work. It'll heal your back. It got third degree burn and is taking very slow in healing. Probably because the Millenium Earl himself gave you those terrible, terrible burns. now come here!" Komi tried to grabbed him, but Allen was much faster.

"Why the hell would I believe you! You're not trustworthy when it comes to this stuff. If it works cut yourself and pour it on you! Unless I see for myself i'm not letting you do a single thing to me you insane mad man!" Allen continued to yell while keeping his distance.

He wasn't afraid, but Komui just had to pour it on him. Not make him drink it. So if he wanted to he could throw it at him. And there was no way he would just let that happen. Komui refused to give up so things got a little ruff. The scientists tried to hold down the maniac. Allen, knowing the smartest thing to do, left the room. Leaving only the scientists to fight amongst themselves.

So here he is walking through the halls. Still getting lost. He even had a small map this time! Then again, there were smuges. he got mad and ripped up the stupid thing then sighed. Now he wouldn't be able find his way at all. So he just strolled around. taking random turns. but never found a room or anyone. What was with him? He couldn't go anywhere without getting lost. Not that he admitted to it.

So about half the day later he finally found a famliar room. The cafeteria. He walked to the counter amd grabbed ordered his meal. Not forgetting his favorite though. Mitarashi dangos. Jean skated up to him with a smile. "Hiya Allen!" he greeted graciously.

"Beat it twerp. I'm not in the damn mood to deal with you and you're inventions." Allen grumbled.

"Sheesh. Grumpy as usual. I'm here because I'm getting a drink. I forgot to get something to drink with my meal. So leave me alone. i'm allowed to do what i want. You're not my dad." Jean told him.

"You're thristy? Well, I made a new drink of mine. You both can be the taste testers." Jerry said gleefully as always.

"Sure." the two replied.

When Jerry gave Allen his food he went to the nearest table. Jerry and Jean following. Allen ate his food within a few minutes and the two stared. One in disgust and the other in happiness. Jerry was obviously the later. Since ALlen was enjoying his food. "Okay, he's done! Can I have my drink now?" Jean pleaded.

Jerry got two cups out of nowhere filled with his new drink. Jean gladly took it and gulped it down. Allen took his to and drank his. All of it was gone under a minute. For the both of them. "I think it still needs some work Jerry, but i like it. Not love it. Which is odd. I always love your food." Jean told him.

Jerry's face fell a bit. They turned their heads towards Allen. Giving him a questioning look. He left to put his dishes away then came back. "i drank all of it without spitting it out didn't I?" Allen said.

Jerry sighed and went back to his kitchen. When he got in there Allen and Jean had already left the cafeteria. So Jerry laid his head on top of the counter. He almost drifted off to sleep, but the doors were slammed open. Lavi came screaming with Kanda behind him with mugen. Lenalee was running towards them. Then not to far behind them came some more exorcists with a hord of Sir Komlins. None of them were any of the generals. That included Allen.

All of them had been on missions. Except Allen. So how come they all came back at the same time? Unless. . .Jerry looked at his watch. He did fallen asleep. It was already eleven am. How come no one woke him up? Weren't they hungry? The only theory was that the raid of the Sir Komlins had been going on for awhile. He still hid under the counter. He could ask questions later.

After some explosions and some yelling, sighs of reliefs came. He looked over the counter. "You all alright?" Reever shouted.

"Yeah, we're fine. Thank you for your glorious concern!" Aunna shouted.

"Yeah!" the twins echoed.

Komui came running in then started crying and hugging his precious robots. Everyone glared at him. Just as they were about to grab him and probably do something very, very, very evil to heard a scream. It sounded like. . .Allen? Lenaleee immediately rushed towards the voice. Everyone else either sat down or kept their eyes on Komui. Komui coughed into his fist.

"Excuse me." he said then ran into the kitchen.

He was searching for something, even though it had nothing to do with his robots, but he did. SO he was trying to get out of trouble with everyone. When he found what he was looking for he actually found. . two? He read the small viles. One said 'Komui's' the other was blank. The one that said Komui's name was empty. He looked at the other vile and just about panicked. Practically had a heartattack. It was the same color as his serum! Which meant jerry gave it to someone. Or some people.

He ran out of the kitchen with both viles. "Jerry! Who did you give this too?" Komui asked.

Jery smiled, but then it faded. He took the viles from him and he did the same thing as Komui. "Why did you put you stupid potion in my kitchen?" Jerry asked.

"That doesn't matter. Who did you give it to to drink?" Komui asked.

Before Jerry could answer Lenalee came in with Allen. He was acting like a kid and crying and swinging around his arms frantically. "Lenale. . Komui. . he. . Lenalee!" no one could understand what he was trying to say.

"Shut the hell up beansprout!" Kanda ordered.

Allen looked at him with teary eyes. "But. . but I'm not beansprout." he said.

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Of course you are beansprout! You're also shortstack!" Lavi told him.

"No. . I'm not. I'm not Allen. I'm Jean." Allen said.

"Huh?" Lavi asked.

"I'm Jean. Not Allen. Jean! Jake Russel's son! What don't you understand?" Allen, uh, Jean said.

Komui looked at Jerry. "You gave it to Jean and Allen? Not good. Not good." Komui said as he ran to Jean's room.

Lenalee, Lavi, Reever, and Jean followed. Everyone else just stayed put. Trying to process what just happened. When they got to Jean's room, Jean, or Jean's body, was on the floor sleeping with a blanket and a book next to him. "That's. . that me!" Jean cried.

Lenalee tried to hush him, but it was to late. Jean's eyes were opening and he looked around. The group closed the door softly. "Komui is so dead." Lavi whispered.

In Jean's room Allen in Jean's body was trying to stand up, but fell. He tried again and again, but he couldn't stand. He finally looked at his feet and his eyes widened. Not just because he had skates on, because he saw just how small he was and that he wasn't wearing his clothes. He was wearing Jean's!

"Komui!" Allen in Jean's body shouted so loud the birds and animals around trhe Order fled. Allen was pissed beyond pissed! Komui had no chance of survival. Not at all.

**Sorry that it's shorter than usual. Hope you enjoyed. PLease review. Thanks! Yan Luna4373**


	35. Time

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen**

**Chapter 35**

**Time**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the very, very late update. I had a huge writer's block on all of my stories and I was also working on my own book. So I had to wait for an idea. Hopeyou understand and I'll be updating as much as possible again. Hopefully not getting another writer's block for awhile. Yan Luna4373**

Everyone was in Komui's Office yelling and shouting at him for making another emperimental potion AGAIN! Only this time, Allen was going to kill him unless he is, no, he was going to kill him no matter what. Which isn't good no matter how much they all want Komui dead because of his while they were shouting Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda all had to hold downAllen in Jean's body that was chained and tied and even super super super glued to the floor. And right now Kanda was about to kill him. "Let me go!"

"No, you'll kill brother." Lenalee said.

"He deserves it!" Allen replied.

"But he didn't purposely give you the serum. Jerry did, but he didn't know it was Komui's. Please Allen, calm down." Lavi returned.

"Give me one good damn reason." Allen shouted.

"How's your back feeling?" Komui asked.

"It still hurts like hell even though I'm NOT IN MY BODY!" Allen screamed while trying to get released.

Jean in Allen's body, was crying and weeping as Russel held him while feeling a little awkward, but still mad. Then the office door opened and in came the four generals. "What's with all of your ruckus?" Cross asked annoyed.

"You don't even care for the reason, do you?" Cloud asked.

"No."

Larae got up from the couch and released Allen from the chains. Many people began to panic, but Larae had a firm hand on his wrist. He couldn't get far. Plus he was stillwearing Jean's skates and would fall on his butt if he did. Larae smiled. Allen looked very, very pissed off while staring at her warningly, but would do absolutely nothing to her. He never once did anything to hurt her physically and wouldn't start now. Maybe mentally, but in the end he would end up apologizing.

She patted his head softly, but he continued to frown. "What are you doing girly?" He asked.

"Nothing." Larae said in return.

"You're doing something. I know you." Allen told her.

"And I know you." Lare retorted.

"So?" Allen inquired.

"Let's go for a walk. Go into town." Larae said.

"What?" Allen replied.

"Now that you're in Jean's body you're allowed to go into town without having to worry about fighting and making your back worse. And since I'm not an exorcist I won't attract akumas. You'll be perfectly safe. Besides, you've been secluded in this building for a long time. It's about time you got out." Larae told him.

"Why would I want to go into town?" Allen asked.

"Fresh air. New scenery." Larae suggested.

"No." Allen told her while folding his arms.

Larae only smiled. She picked him up and walked out of the office. "We'll be back in a few hours. Get a potion to reverse this while we're gone." Larae informed.

"Let me go you bitch! Now! Let go!" Allen shouted.

But all shouts and complaints were all in vain. Larae refused to let go and even with him squirming she had a firm hold because he wasn't trying as hard. So they left and soon were outside making their way to town. And back in the office the generals were all confused with the situation, but they should've understood when the word potion popped into the conversation. "You heard her. Get working on a reverse potion or he will kill you when he gets back." Lenalee said.

"Alright, alright. Don't fret my precious, sweet Lenalee." Komui said.

"Komui!" everyone shouted.

**In Town...**

Allen fumed as Larae held his hand while walking through town. He wasn't Jean. Not even Jean was this young for handholding like this for this, but he was glad that she had let him take off the skates. Though, he had to hold them. He was also lucky Jean had shoes in the skates otherwise he was going to have sore feet. And when Jean got his body back, so would he. Sore feet, that is.

Larae turned and forced Allen in another direction. She walked up to an ice cream stand still smiling. "Two please with three scoops." Larae said.

A man nodded as he fixed them two ice cream cones. When he made two, he gave them to her. She graciously took them and paid him. She gave one to Allen and they walked to a bench. Allen sat down while slowly eating his ice cream. The first flavor was strawberry and then the second scoop was vanilla. Which left the third scoop to be chocolate. He had been very calm since he got in town, but was still boiling with anger on the inside.

Larae watched him as she too ate, but was surprised he didn't gulp it all down at once. Was it because he was stuck in Jean's body and didn't have the huge appetite anymore. If so Jean was gonna have one heck of a time when he began to ate. Maybe he would understand why Allen ate as much and as fast. But that's going off topic.

"So how's life been treating you? At the Order, I mean. We've all missed you so, so much. I can't even describe how upset I was while you were gone or how much I missed you." Larae said.

"Fine. I guess." Allen grumbled.

"What's wrong?" Larae asked.

"I don't know." Allen said, not denying anything was wrong.

"Well, you have to know what's wrong for there to be something wrong." Larae said.

"Well I don't, okay!" Allen shouted.

"No need for shouting. Sheesh." Larae remarked.

Allen looked at her then went back to eating. "Do you think I was too harsh on Komui and the others?" Allen asked.

"A little, but since when do you care?" Larae said.

"I don't." Allen told her.

Larae looked at him suspicously. What was with Allen? He is bad not good. He's self-absorbed, mostly, and doesn't care about anyone else, half the time, but she never saw him like this. Well, not for a long time. "Don't tell me you, Allen Walker, the Allen walker, is gaining a subconcious and is feeling guilty. Why, I never thought this could ever, _ever _happen." Larae teased.

"Shut up! I don't care. It's just. . I. . well. . ummmmmm." Allen fumbled with words.

"Well, what is it? Spit it out." Larae said.

"It's just that I. . . . . . . . .I missed you guys too. This was my first home afterall and I, nevermind." Allen said while blushing.

Actually, Jean was blushing. So Allen may have been blushing, but he would've just turned his head if he was in his body. Larae smiled warmly though. She moved one arm around his small body so to hugged him."I don't care if you're saying this because of the potion or because you're not technically yourself at the moment. I like that you're telling me how you feel. It just means you're opening up more and becoming a little soft." Larae stated.

Allen pushed her off and finished his ice cream. "Just don't expect it too much." Allen commented.

"So what else do you want to do?" Larae asked.

"Poker." Allen responded.

"Uh, no. How about...I got nothing." Larae said.

"Then let's go back. We've been here almost all day." Allen told her.

"Fine. Komui might have the potion done by now anyways." Larae said as she ate the last of her ice cream.

Larae took his hand again just to agitate him. It worked too. So they walked a few miles to the Black Order. It felt like forever by time they got there, but that was only to Allen. When they got there Komui was laughing like a maniac. Nothing new. "Komui, do you have the potion?" Larae asked.

Komui walked over to Allen with glee. "Get Jean!" Komui ordered Reever.

Reever did as told and it didn't take long either. Maybe five minutes. Komui poured the potion into two different cups and gave it to them. Allen caught a wiff of it and almost threw up. Same with Jean. "I ain't drinkin' that. I feel like throwing up with just the smell." Allen said.

"Do you want your body back or not. You're just lucky that Komui didn't take months to make the reversal potion." Reever said sternly.

"I don't care. I'd rather wait for another potion." Allen said.

Jean looked at the potion and closed his eyes and drank it. When it was gone he felt nauseous. He turned green in the face and ran out of the room to throw up. Allen then looked at Reever and Komui like they were crazy if they thought he was going to drink it. Unfortunately for Allen, they had a back up plan. Lavi and Kanda popped out of nowhere. Lavi smiling like the idiot he is and Kanda giving a small smirk. He wasn't allowed or able to hurt him, but this was good enough.

Lavi ran after Allen as he ran, but he couldn't run as fast because of Jean's short legs. Which were only like a one and one third feet shorrter than his own. Maybe two. Maybe a little more. Lavi caught him and held him down and held his head up. Kanda walked over with the potion and when he tried to give the potion to him, Allen moved his head. He gave it another try, but he moved again. He did it one more time, but out smarted Allen. He moved his head and Kanda's hand easily swerved with his head and made it go in his mouth.

Kanda held it in place as Allen slowly gulped it down. When it was all gone Kanda dropped the cup. Lavi released Allen. And Allen didn't look too good. He was very green in the face and was wobbling around in a circle while holding his stomach. Komui handed him an empty bucket and he threw up.

**One Hour Later...**

The boys had finally stopped throwing up and sat down in the office. The good thing though, they had switched back. Allen had fallen asleep with Jean leaning on him, sleeping. "At least Allen didn't kill Komui." Aunna stated.

"Yeah." the twins chorused.

"That's for sure." Melvisk said.

Russel picked up Jean and sighed. "I better take him to his room. See ya guys. Have a good night sleep." he said.

"Good night Russel. See ya tomorrow." Aunna said happily, as always.

Aunna yawned and it must of been contagious because both twins and Vis (Melvisk) yawned as well. They all left to their own room leaving Allen in Komui's office alone. Lenalee walked in and set a stack of paper on Komui's desk then looked at Allen. He looked better. His face wasn't pale or as pale as earlier she should say.

Lenalee walked up to Allen and moved a bang out of the way and looked at him. "I'm so sorry Allen. I should've never left you. Lavi was just a crush. Not my love. He was nothing like you. I wish, I wish we could just go back to being together. Although I know that will never happen." Lenalee said aloud then kissed him on the forehead.

She stared at him for a few minutes then she left with a heavy feeling of guilt and shame lying atop her almost broken heart, over love. Over Allen. Allen layed there for a few minutes then his eyes fluttered open. He had heard what Lenalee had said, but was half asleep and it took a bit for it to process through his head.

His ever lasting frown was implanted on his face. Stuck in it's frown. He just didn't know how he felt about her anymore. After everything she did and after everything he had said. There was just no way they could go back to being together, could they? But did he really love her? Does he still feel for Lenalee? Because of late, his feelings were changing and heading towards a new direction. She was just like a friend. Just like a sister lately. He was just too confused anymore. More than usual.

Allen sighed as he stood up. At least he had his body back. He left the office and headed for his room. Amazingly enough, he didn't get lost. When he got in his room he took off his shirt and threw on the floor. He went over to his desk and took a book out of it. When he was at the Order last year and he was still learning how to write and read as well as dating Lenalee he made another journal. This one he didn't give to her and he had with him all year.

He opened it and look through it. His feelings for Lenalee at that time were so strong and the words he wrote was proof enough, but there was still something missing at the time. Something Lenalee couldn't give him or help him with. Full understandment and empathy. She couldn't get his true self out. Sure, he was nice and called her Lenalee, bitch, whore, and other things, but he was really nice to her compared to other people. But she wasn't enough before and he wasn't sure she was enough now. What has changed about her? What would make the relationship different?

He closed the book and leaned back in his chair. He needed more time. He just needed time. Just enough to completely figure things out, but how much time did he have? Would he die this year? Or the next? Would he die in battle or of a disease? Or would he kill himself if he gets suicidal again? What was going to happen? What direction will his life go in? What direction will his life take him? He wished he had all of the answers to these questions and the other questions he had. Especially this one question. Will he ever love someone again?

He shook his head and went to his bed. All he had to do was wait a little longer for answers. Time is all he has at the moment. That can't be taken away from him as long as he is living and not dead. Hence his meaning. Allen stared out the window while he layed on his stomach so his back wouldn't hurt too much. He stared at the stars that would be gone in the morning when the sun rises. Everything must come and go just like the stars and time makes everything go just like them. That's what his life depends on. Time. So all he needs is for time to be on his side. As well as fate.

Allen closed his eyes and he was overwhelmed by darkness and soon he was off in a dream. Or another nightmare.

**The End!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Thank you.**

**Yan Luna4373**


	36. New Bad News

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen**

**Chapter 36**

**New Bad News**

Allen woke up with the sun shining on his face. He cracked his eyes open, but soon regretted it. He almost went blind because of how bright the sun was. He quickly got up and closed the curtains. "That was one of the worst awakenings ever." he stated.

He turned his head around to look at the door. He could've sworn he heard a knock just a second ago. He should probably check to make sure it was someone, but he wasn't a morning person or a people person for that matter. So he just waited and another knock was heard. Allen just looked around the floor for his shirt he threw on the floor last night. When he found it he picked it up. He then got in his dresser and picked out another outfit. He also got his exorcist uniform.

The knock kept nagging him since the person wouldn't leave. He opened the door and walked right past the person. He walked towards the showers down the hall. "Hey, Allen! Komui wants to see you. Like, right now." Lavi shouted.

"Don't care. I'll go see him when I'm done. If I want to." Allen replied.

Lavi rubbed the side of his head. "At least he's in a good mood. I think."

Allen stopped in front of the washer and put his dirty clothes in it. Including the pants he was wearing. Then he took a hot shower. It took about fifteen minutes give or take. He stepped out of the shower and quickly dressed. He went in front of the mirror and put the towel on his head and began to roughly ruffle his head so he could dry his hair. When he felt satisfied he stopped and put the towel around his neck. He looked in the mirror and just stared at his reflection.

His hair was becoming whiter and whiter everyday. He moved his left hand up to his scar. A lot has changed since last year. The Order. The people. The exorcists. Even Komui has been doing more work. Shocking huh? Allen went over to the washer and put his clothes in the dryer. He waited a few minutes and then he heard a beep come from it. "The mad man messed with it again. Just great." Allen said aloud.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that Allen. Give it five minutes and it'll start up." Tobin said.

"Right." Allen said, but left.

He stopped at his room and put the towel in his room. Allen then absentmindingly walked around. Although he got lost in the end. He randomly opened doors in hopes of finding something or someone to help him. And of course, nothing and no one. Maybe karma is catching up with him. Oh well. Allen continued to stroll through the halls untill he finally got to a familiar door, but it was still different somehow. He just shrugged then opened it.

Smoke came out and the stench of beer. He heard some unpleasant noises and turned his head. Instantly he closed the door. His face felt very, very, very hot at the moment. "Damn Cross. I never wanted to see that." Allen said while walking away quickly.

At least he knows to never open that door again. Ever! So Allen continued to walk. "_Marian Cross, Winters Zokolo, Froi Tiedoll, Cloud Nyne, and Allen Walker please report to Supervisor Komui's office immediately. Thank you._" Reever said through the intercom.

Allen groaned. He just wanted to left alone today. Guess he's out of luck then. So Allen walked and walked and an hour had gone by. Reever had used the intercom almost twenty times just to repeat the same thing. Allen Walker report to Komui's office now. Allen walked a little more and finally spotted someone. "Beansprout." Kanda said aggravated.

"I don't have time for this." Allen said and walked off.

"Lost again?" Kanda taunted.

"NO!" Allen turned around.

"Where you going?" Kanda asked.

"None of your damn buisness." Allen said.

"Tch, Komui wants you now. Let's go." Kanda ordered.

"Why in the world would I trust you let alone go with you anywhere?" Allen questioned.

"Because you're stupid enough to do so." Kanda stated.

"No, I'm not girly samurai." Allen retorted.

"What'd you call me?" Kanda shouted.

"You heard me." Allen said dumbly as he folded his arms.

Kanda gritted his teeth and glared at Allen. "At least I'm not short." Kanda told him.

"I'm as tall as you bastard!" Allen shouted.

"No, you're almost as tall as me. You're still shorter, beansprout." Kanda stated and began walking off.

Allen glared at him as he walked off. Then he activated his Crown Clown. Kanda sensed an attack coming from behind and got Mugen out. Allen's claw landed on the blade and sparks flew off the blade. Then sparks flew out of their eyes and a fire aroused in the scenery. An all out war began between the two. . . again. Allen tried to hit him and Kanda dodged. Kanda tried to slice Allen in two and Allen dodged. Nothing new. Then again, everything has been getting old.

The battle moved from the hall to a room to the science division and then in front of Komui's office. Where all the exorcists stood outside Komui's door and the generals were inside. "Yuu, Beansprout, stop!" Lavi shouted.

They froze as their attacks collided. Slowly their heads creaked as they looked at Lavi. "You just had to open your big mouth, didn't you?" Bookman said, disappointed in his aprentice.

Suddenly Allen's claw and Kanda's Mugen appeared in front of his throat. "Don't call me that or I'll cut off your head." they said in unison.

Lavi shook his head up and down furiously. They removed their weapons from his throat and continued their battle. Then something came from the ground and held the two in place. They both struggled to get free, but it was all in vain. Allen stopped and looked at the stuff that held them. He reconized it. "Neah." he said aloud.

Neah appeared out of no where and had a frown. "Allen, I'm your father. You could at least call me Dad or Pa. Something!" Neah told him.

"Not a chance." Allen rejoindered.

Komui opened his office door. A strange smile on his face. Allen looked at him and his eyebrow quirked up curiously. He seemed happy. Too happy. "Allen, please come in." Komui said.

Neah released his son. Allen deactivated his innocence. He kept an eye on him, but walked into the office. When he walked in Komui let out an evil laugh just like a mad scientist would. Allen just continued to walk in the office and sat down in a chair. He looked around and saw the four other generals. There was also Bak, Yuza, Leverrier, and Link. While Allen was looking around Lau Jamine came over and pounded him in the head over and over.

Allen tried to grab the monkey, but it kept moving out of his reach. "Lau Jamine, knock it off." Cloud ordered.

Lau Jamine did as told and jumped over on her shoulder. "Damn monkey." Allen muttered.

"How'd you like it?" Cross asked.

"What are you talking about?" Allen questioned.

"My room." Cross simply said.

Allen turned his head away and a very, very small shade of pink was on his face. "That was an accident." Allen stated.

"So you were lost again?" Cross asked while puffing out smoke from his mouth.

The smoke got in Allen's face and he began coughing. "No, I wasn't lost." Allen said.

"Then you knew that was my room. Which means you-" Cross was interrupted by a whack on the head from Cloud.

"Leave the kid alone. He didn't mean to intrude on us." Cloud said.

Allen just looked at them with lazy eyes. He didn't care about their relationship if they had one. He just wanted to get this over with. Zokolo sighed obviously bored. Tiedoll smiled like an idiot. Komui coughed into his hands. "We have reported sightings of Noahs. Apparently they have a plan and are attacking towns and important people. We have counted many dead and that includes our finder, Crow members, and we think they are after you generals as well as the heads of the branches." Komui said, serious.

Allen looked at him and his lips formed a firm line. "We are losing supporters and people in our orginization. And we all fear they might come after you five. We know you are all very strong, but we aren't going to be taking risks. Not this time. Not after what happened last time. We'll be sending you all off to somewhere where no one will find you. You will have at least two to four exorcists accompanying each of you. As well as two finders. We have fixed the golems to do something new and you'll all have one. And that includes you General Cross. You won't just take Timcampy." Komui informed.

"Why do we need other exorcists lower ranked with us?" Cloud asked.

"For protection. They have all grown stronger and will do you some good, but there's another condition for each of you." Komui informed.

"What's the condition?" Tiedoll inquired.

"No invoking your innocence unless you're in an absolute need to emergency situation. Also, fakes names. As for Cross, no more debts and absolutely no s-" Komui was cut off.

"Hell no!" Cross shouted.

"General this is a very important situation! We have already lost enough exorcists and we do not need to lose you as well! Any of you. You're all vital and will be of assitance." Komui countered.

Cross looked at Komui. He was hiding something from everyone. Something very important. "Anything else Supervisor?" Cross asked.

"Try not to make too much contact with anyone. We'll contact you with whatever necessary information. You each have three days until you leave. You pick your own supplies and exorcists. Rest and try not to get stressed. You may all leave now, but Allen, please stay a little longer." Komui said.

Allen lifted his head to look at Komui's face. The four other generals left. "Allen, you are in the most danger. I want to take extra precautions with you." Komui informed.

Allen kept a blank expression on his face and stared at him. "This is your first time with something like this. The other generals have gone through this before. Not exactly the same situation, but similiar. So you'll be doing something a little different. You'll be going to the Asian Branch with Bak. You'll practice training for a few days and then rest. After so much time you'll go to China and meet someone named Anita." Komui told him.

"Anita?" Allen asked.

"Yes, you most likely have heard of her. She almost died a few years ago while helping us. She is actually Cross' lover. Even though he does some things he shouldn't since he is her lover, but anyways, Chaoji used to work for her before he became an exorcist. She is a supporter. She'll be of great service for us. Especially you." Komui said.

"I'm going to China?" Allen queried

"For a certain amount of time. You'll be heading to Japan." Komui informed.

"Are you crazy?" Allen shouted.

"I know what you're thinking, but we have a special branch there. You'll be staying there. You'll be the last person to get to their hideout." Komui told him.

"The Noahs have a hideout there too. You think they wouldnt find me?" Allen responded.

"It's miles away from them. If I didn't think it was safe do you really think I would be sending you there?" Komui replied.

Allen looked into his eyes. "Alright." Allen said.

Allen got up out of the chair and was about to leave when, "Wait another moment Allen." Yuza stopped Allen.

"What now?" Allen said, agitated.

"The Noahs destroyed a few towns. One of which was in Britain. The town was where you, Larae, and her brothers grew up in at the same orphanage. Everyone in town died. That inclued all the kids that were in the Orphanage with you. That means Deontae. Also, Larae, Tobin's, and Derick's parents as well." Yuza said to him.

Allen stared at her disbelievingly. "Who else knows about this?" Allen asked.

"The head generals and all of the Supervisors and everyone in this room. No one else has been informed." Bak answered.

Allen stared at them and stood in the same spot. Komui looked at him with much sympathy. "I'm very sorry Allen." Komui said

Allen left the room. Shadows were formed above his eyes as he tipped his head down. Everyone looked at him when he exited Komui's office. "Allen?" Lenalee asked as she walked towards him.

Just as she touched his shoulder he walked off. Lenalee called after him, but he ignored her. He walked throughout the entire building. He was searching for someone. Three to be exact. He couldn't find them though. He searched every room twice. He stopped to think for a minute. Outside on the beach. Allen turned around and ran down the hall. He pushed some people out of his way or they moved on their own. Some just stood there and he dodged them, but he bumped into a few people.

Allen ran until he found the three on the beach playing with Mulan, Mei Ling, and Timothy. Even Leo and Jean. "Beat it twits." Allen said.

They all looked at him. They all saw how serious he was and were about to ask what was wrong, but Mei Ling's innocence glowed green. She already saw what he was about to say so she grabbed the other kids and pushed them away. Allen watched them until they were completely gone. "Allen, what's going on?" Larae questioned.

Allen looked at her with a sad frown. He looked around and found a gigantic rock. "Come on. You might want to sit down for this. All of you." He said.

The three siblings looked at each other, but did as told. When they all sat down Allen looked at them glumly. "Bracney was destroyed by the Noahs. Everyone died. The villagers, the people at the Orphanage, all the kids that went there. Deontae and your parents." Allen said, oddly his voice soft and gentle.

Larae looked at Tobin and Derick then back at Allen. "Please tell me this is one of your sick jokes." Larae said.

"It's not." Allen responded.

The boys began to cry, but Larae jumped off the rock and ran to the Order. The three boys watched her run off for a second before they chased her. Eventurally they all passed the five kids. "Larae! Larae stop!" they shouted.

Larae didn't listen. She just ran and ran. She pushed many people aside and didn't look back at them to apologize. "Larae!" Allen shouted.

Everone besides Larae looked at Allen. It had been a long time since he called Larae, Larae instead of girlie. Lenalee heard the ruckus and looked at them over the railing. She saw everyone frozen in place except four people. Larae ran into her room and locked the door. Tobin and Derick got there first because Allen stopped. They pounded on her door, but she refused to say anything or open the door.

Everyone watched them as they tried to get Larae to open the door. Allen stood a few feet away from the two brothers and watched them. Then he walked over and the boys looked at him. Allen gently pushed them away from the door and pounded on the door. "Larae open this damn door now." he ordered.

She didn't respond. He pounded one more time then put his head on her door, face down. "Larae, you're not the only one upset. Tobin and Derick feel the same. Even I feel the same. I met you there and I grew up with you. We may have had bad times there, but we have so many good memories. I know how close you were to everyone. Deontae, Sarah, Sarahbeth, Diana, Martin, all of them. But you still have your brothers. You still have the Order and you have me. I'm not the best person for comfort or opinions and stuff like that, but I know when to be serious. I know when you need help." Allen paused.

"I'll miss them as much as you and the others. And I know you were the closest to all of them and that you'll suffer the most, but you're not the only one. I just figured out about it and I came to tell you guys. I know how you were gonna feel, but I wasn't going to keep it from you. I may not be the first person to help you or for you to come to for comfort, but you can at least talk to us. At least let you brothers help you. Larae. . . . . you're not alone." Allen tried reasoning.

Tobin and Derick stared at him. He really has changed. He really cares. They heard a click and the door slowly creaked open. She looked at him with wet eyes. Then she hugged him and cried in his chest. Allen froze for a second, but wrapped his arms around her frail body. "This is the second time Allen. I don't want to lose you or Derick or Tobin. I love all of you. You're all family. Even the Order is my family now, but losing Bracney, I. . " Larae tried to find words, but found none.

Allen looked down at her with soft eyes. He wiped her eyes gently. "Not here. Let's go in your room." Allen whispered.

She nodded and pulled him in. Derick entered after them and Tobin followed. The people on the sidelines stared at the door where they disappered. Allen was getting soft again, but for him to act like that something big had to happen. Lenalee looked at the door with angst and went to look for Komui. He could give her the answers.

**The End! Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review. Any opinions or advice is welcomed and appreciated. Thanks! **

**Yan Luna4373**


	37. Teams Assembled And Sad Good Byes

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen**

**Chapter 37**

**Teams Assembled And Sad Good Byes**

Allen was still in Larae's room comforting her and it's been two days. Tobin had been getting them food and Derick took care of the dishes when he came to check on them. Every so often others would check on them, but Allen made them leave. He had two reasons. One, he didn't like anyone seeing him like this and two, he hated it when people saw Larae like this. She was still crying. Mourning over her lost loved ones. Over her home. Allen hadn't shed one tear yet, but he sure looked like he was going to any minunte if Larae kept crying.

Larae held Allen closer. Allen felt strange in the position, but let her hug him. He wiped away her final tears as she calmed down. Her breathing was a little uneven, but she stopped crying. That was the good part. Allen rubbed her back then made her look at him. "Larae, I have to tell you somethng." Allen said.

"What's that Allen?" Larae asked, voice hoarse.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone, but it'll be awhile. All the generals are leaving. The Noahs are planning something and the crazed mad man said they were most likely targeting us. They don't want to take any risks and I have to say I agree with them. No matter how much I hate the idea." Allen told her in his kind voice.

"Allen, I don't want you leave right now. You've only been here for a few months and. . and. . I'm worried about you." Larae said.

"I'm an exorcist. I came back and I'll have to take the duties. I just want to get this war over as fast as possible. I don't want to leave yet either." Allen said in return.

"What time are you leaving?" Larae asked.

"I don't know." Allen answered.

"If you're leaving tomorrow then you should go get ready. Go eat and get some rest." Larae said.

"You sure. As long as I'm being kind I want to be with you until you feel better." Allen said.

Larae stood up. "Positive."

Allen stood up and went to the door. "Larae, don't follow me. I know you. This is like a mission, but this is different. If the Noahs come they might hurt you or worse. I don't need to lose you. Especially if it's my fault. I'm saying this as Allen. Not a general. Not an exorcist or a member of the Black Order. As a friend. I need your word." Allen told her in an Allen unlike manner.

Larae stared at him with a frown upon beautiful face. "Don't die then. I don't need to go through that for a third time." Larae told him.

Allen looked into her sky blue eyes. "You know I can't guarantee that, but I'll try my best." Allen said then left.

Larae stood in her room alone in the dark with only a flickering candle. Allen walked down the hollow halls with his ever lasting scowl. It was almost midnight and he was hungry and tired, but still had to talk to Komui about who's going with him. He already has an idea, but he had to make sure the other generals didn't already decide on any of them. So he hurried along and walked. He looked at the doors and eventurally came across a sign on a door that said 'Komui's Office'.

Allen walked in and Leverrier and Komui looked at him. Allen looked at the room. It was messy again. He had been getting lazy or maybe alot of work has been coming in lately. Komui readjusted his glasses making a glint. "How's Larae?" Komui questioned.

"Fine." Allen said as he closed the door.

Allen walked forward and sat in the chair he sat in the other day. "May we halp you General?" Leverrier asked.

Allen looked at him, but then a Komui. "Who's already been picked?" Allen queried.

"What do you mean?" Komui responded.

"You know what I mean?" Allen replied.

Komui pulled out a folder. "No one has chosen yet. We decided to have a meeting with everyone tomorrow and pick there." Link told him before Komui could.

"You know you're gonna need a few at the Black Order just in case, right?"Allen asked.

"Yes, that is another priority, but we'll have to wait for tomorrow." Komui informed.

"Where's the meeting?" Allen questioned.

"The cafeteria." Leverrier stated.

Allen stood up and walked to the door. "The situation is worse than you're letting on. Isn't it Supervisor?" Allen asked formally.

"I'm afraid so." Komui answered truthfully.

Komui gave a small sad smile. "It seems like the Earl is ready to begin the war. He has enough akumas and he somehow made Skin Bolic be reborn already." Komui said terribly upset.

Allen left without another sound. He strolled through the halls and walked around for two hours until he found his room. He might've been there sooner, but he had alot on his mind. He opened his bedroom door and made his way to the window. He stared at the new moon. "Still as captivating as before." he uttered.

He closed his eyes. He had been really serious and glum since two days ago. He knew something was wrong. He could tell by the aura Komui had been giving off for the last week. He already gots his team picked out. He's ready to go, but he has to wait a little longer. He opened his eyes. It seems his questions will be answered sooner than thought.

With that last thought he got in bed and fell fast asleep since he had been deprived of sleep for two days. As the night went by and the hours followed everyone in the Order awoke and got ready for the important meeting Komui has called for. Almost all of the exorcists were there and a lot of scientists were there as well. Some finders had come, but not many. Most of them were out at the moment. Slowly everyone piled in and sat or stood and waited.

There was a small stage with a podium placed in there where the generals sat and Komui and a few others sat too. By now they were missing only one person. Allen Walker. When the doors opened and a calm yet serious looking Allen Walker came in with his hands in his exorcist uniform pockets. He walked through the crowd and made his way over to the other generals, but got stuck in the middle of Cross and Zokolo.

"You're late." Cross stated.

"Last time I checked I wasn't given a time to be here. Just be glad I came early old man." Allen muttered.

Komui walked up to the podium. He waited for everyone to look at him. "As I told the generals yesterday, we have reports of the sightings of the Noahs. They have been causing chaos for us and the world around us. They have killed many finders and new recruits. As well as supporters. They almost killed one of our newest Head Supervisors, Singe Minkle." Komui took a deep breath as he looked at Lenalee.

"He is in the hospital right now. We can't completely figure out what their plan is, but we have found patterns in their targets. They are slowly heading towards this island. They're searching every town possible for any branches of the Black Order, but killing more people for akumas and important people as they go along. They have even destroyed a few towns." Komui stopped to look at Tobin, Derick, Larae, and Allen.

"One town that had been destroyed, I was planning on letting four of our members here in this room with us go. So they could see their friends and family before something big happened, but before I could the town was attacked and everyone was killed. The town was called Bracney in Britain. If I would of sent them when planned we would've most likely lost them all." Komui continued to look at Allen who was showing mix emotions.

He even stopped to check if he was okay, but he couldn't just ask the question and Allen wasn't looking at him. Allen saw his worried looks and turned his head. "Will you just get on with the stupid meeting?" Allen said rudely

Komui looked back at the crowd, but they all looked at Allen and his so called siblings. Lenalee had her hand over her mouth. She couldn't stand the thought of losing any of them and she couldn't even come close to how they all felt. Even Allen had to feel terrible. "Please look at me. This is very serious." Komui said.

Everyone looked back at the concerned and serious Komui Lee. "We believe they're after the generals and the Head Suvervisors. As well as vital people to the Order. That's why we're sending the generals to the safest known place we can think of. Each in a different spot. Each general will have a team and golems with them. They have agreed to conditions. One of which they are all forbidden to use their innocence unless they have no choice."

"They will not be making too much contact with anyone unless it's with the Black Order and supporters. Only those trusted will be given important information on their location and much more. They will choose which exorcists will come with them. They must have at least two or three. Those chosen will protect them with all cost. We are no longer taking any risks for we all fear the Millenium Earl is beginning the war. We have to be prepared for the worst and hope for luck. Many may die in the process. So I'm giving any of those who wish to quit now, leave. I understand you all have families and want to see them, but at this moment we can't let any of you." Komui told them.

He waited to see if anyone was going to leave and no one did. "What about the Supervisors? Will they be protected?" A finder questioned.

Komui looked at them. "The exorcists come first. They must live. They are our saviors for this war and no matter how much we don't want them to fight and sacrifice their lives, they must. Us Supervisors can be replaced where as Innocence and Exorcists can't. And with how many we have left, we can't." Komui said.

All of the exorcists looked at him. Lenalee felt her heart break in two with those words. She can't lose her brother. Not yet. Allen looked at Komui with his lower jaw hung down. Then a thought came to mind. He looked at Leverrier. Leverrier looked back and for the first time, Allen saw guilt and sorrow in his eyes. He wasn't as cold hearted as he made everyone think. "Why not take the Head Supervisors with us?" Allen suggested.

Komui and the others looked at Allen. "We already came to that solution, but we can't. We have to keep track of the deaths, the workers, and the exorcists." Komui put down.

"You mean to tell me you have absolutely no one to protect any of you?" Allen asked.

Komui nodded. "You are so stupid! You may be replaceable, but it takes a long time to find another person to fit the job. Plus, most of your exorcists cares about them and you have the most. If one dies, how focus do you think they'll all be in battle?" Allen said.

Komui was taken aback by his comment. "We won't be completely unprotected. Now, all of you stop worrying. We'll be fine. We just need to get the generals to a safer place as soon as possible." Komui informed.

Allen sat back in his chair and folded his arms. A scowl evident. Lenalee looked at him and smiled. She mouthed a thank you to him and he looked away. They sat through another hour of the speech, but it was all important information to every individual. "The generals may pick their team now." Komui said finshing his speech.

"Yuu Kanda." Allen immediately blurted out.

Everyone stared at him, gawking at his outburst. Allen just looked at Kanda who stared back. Kanda didn't glare or anything. He was curious. That was for sure. Kanda got up on stage and walked in front of him. Allen looked up at the samurai. He put his hand on Mugen. Allen just continued to stare. The two enemies looked at each other, but it wasn't like usual. It was different. Like a silent understandment and agreement. "Aunna Ashita and Melvisk Gounna. That's my decision and I refuse to have anyone else. If I can't have them then I will go without protection." Allen said stubbornly.

"Allen, that's not a good team. There's no way that'll work out." Bak told him.

Allen just disregarded the statement. Kanda continued to stare down at him. "Where we heading?" Kanda suddenly asked.

Everyone then stared at him. There is no freaking way those two are agreeing to be on the same team with an argument or a fight or something! "Very well. Team Walker has been assembled." Komui said aloud.

"Marie, Choaji, and Miranda for me." Tiedll said joyfully.

"Timothy, Lavi, and Mulan." Cloud stated.

"I'll take Mei Ling and Lenalee." Cross said.

"Oh great." the two said instantly.

"That leaves me with the twins and vampire boy." Zokolo said, not really caring.

"That still leaves Bookman." Yuza informed.

Komui looked at Bookman. "Is there anyone in particular you wish to be with?" Komui questioned.

Bookman looked at every general. He could see all the teams do fine on their own. Although, Marian Cross with just girls. No way. "I'll go with Cross' team to be on the safe side." Bookman stated curtly.

"Everyone may leave. All exorcists get ready to leave as soon as possible. Thanks for your time." Komui said then left.

Everyone else scrambled out and the Exorcists all packed what they needed, but many went to say their good byes. All except Allen. A couple of hours passed and all exorcists ate, showered, and packed. They all then went to the dockings where they were told to go. Allen was the first one there. He leaned against the wall and accidently fell asleep. Some time passed and everyone came. Including the people that wanted to say their good byes.

"How could he sleep?" Nick or was it Tod that asked. Well one of them did.

"Allen is Allen. He does what he wants, when he wants." Lenalee stated.

Neah and Mana poked him, but he was rudely woken up by Mulan, Jean, Leo, Timothy, and even Mei Ling when they all jump on him. Allen was so shocked he fell in the sea off the dock. When he came up above the surface he spit out water and glared at the kids. They all laughed nervously. "Sorry." they apologized, but everyone laughed.

"Is it too late to switch teams?" Kanda asked.

"Yes." Komui told them.

Allen climbed back on the dock and took off his uniform. He was soaking wet. "Yeah, these uniforms are so water proof." he stated.

"We'll work on that when you get back." Jerry and Johnny echoed.

Allen twisted his uniform then his shirt. He took his shoes of to dump the water out. Lenalee and Lavi then hugged him. "I'm gonna miss you shortstack." Lavi told him.

Allen pushed him off. "Me too." Lenalee said as she released him.

Then Mana and Neah hugged him. "You all do know I hate hugs, right?" Allen said angrily.

Everyone else shrugged and hugged him anyways. "You're family. We all hug." Tapp said.

Allen's frown deepened, but he still looked around for Larae. She wasn't here and he hasn't seen her since last night. Lenalee looked at her brother. He had a bright smile and his arms open wide. Lenalee smiled back and hugged him. The hug continued for minutes. "Be safe." he whispered in her ear.

"Always." she replied.

Lavi hugged Bookman from behind. "I'll miss you too ya Old Panda." Lavi said which earned him a whack. The hugging had to be contagious because everyone began hugging. Granted a certain bunch, but Allen's team, Mei Ling, Mulan, and Timothy had a group hug. Tiedoll forced Kanda, Chaoji, and Marie to all hug. Miranda and Krowley hugged. "Group hug!" Tiedoll tried to hug the other four generals, but they all held their innocecne at him. "Or not."

Aunna, Melvisk, and the twins talked and hugged as well. "You should all go now." Bak told them.

They all nodded and the teams got in their boats. Allen stared at the crowd a little longer, but turned around. Then he was tackled by Tobin and Derick. "Hey, you can't forget us little bro." they said in unison.

Allen tried to get them off him, but it was like they were glued to him. Then they began crying. He looked disgusted as he watched them blow on his uniform. He hit them on the head. "You morons! I'm already soaked and you have to go and cry on my uniform and wipe your snot on me. Do you have any clue how gross that is?" Allen shouted.

They looked at him like little kids. His eyebrow twitched. He took his uniform off and threw it on the boat. He would have have to clean it in the water on the way to land. He was about to get on his boat too, but was once again stopped. Larae hugged him from behind as she cried in his back. He turned his head to look at her. "Please don't do anything irrational and be safe." she pleaded.

Allen turned around as she released him. Everyone looked at him. He looked very kind and had empathy in his eyes. This moment reminded him of when she left him alone at the orphanage. Only this time he was leaving. He put away his tough guy mask and acted just like he did when he was younger and when he confessed his feelings to Lenalee. He hugged her and she was stunned.

He pressed his body against hers and held her close and had his head in her neck. "Don't worry. I will come back this time. I should be worried about you. Not the other way around. You have a habit of doing things irrational when something happens. And Larae, I will find out which Noah killed your parents and Deontae. I swear I'll avenge them." Allen whispered to her and only a few with very distinctive hearing could hear him, but since everyone was so quiet they heard bits and pieces.

She wrapped her arms around him. "I'll miss you so much." Allen told her.

"Same here." She replied.

Allen closed his eyes and one sad tear ran down his pale face. He released her and hopped on the boat. He gave her one last glance and gave her one of his true smiles. One that he couldn't fake. And this one, she hadn't seen this smile since they were kids. "Bye Girlie." He said then pulled off.

**The End! Hope you like. Please, please review. Opinions? Advice? Thanks for reading. Yan Luna4373**


	38. The Start

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen**

**Chapter 38**

**The Start**

The train moved on the rail road tracks and Allen was sleeping. Kanda had is eyes closed and Mugen right beside him. Aunna and Vis (Melvisk) were staring out the window. Their two finders, Micheal and Rose sat in the middle of the four. Rose sat with Aunna and Allen. While Micheal was stuck inbetween Vis and Kanda. He should be fine unless Kanda gets mad. He looked at Allen that was sleeping soundly.

His neck might be sore when he wakes up. His head was leaning off tothe side on his shoulder. Vis looked at Allen. 'Why'd he pick me and Aunna. He barely knows us. Plus Bak was right. There is no way Allen and Kanda can work together. Or Aunna and him. No matter how you arrange it only one match works out well. Aunna and I.' Vis thought.

Aunna looked at him and smiled. "I'm sure everything will be fine." Aunna reassured him like she just read his mind.

He smiled back at her then he looked out the window. He really hoped she was right and he really hoped everyone else would be alright. If the higher ups were right and the Millenium Earl is starting the war, then problems would stir. Aunna, Nick, Tod, and himself weren't ready. They weren't strong enough. Not even close. Everyone jumped in the air about a feet high when the trainhit a bump. Allen woke up instantly. "What kind of train hits a bump on a damn track?" Allen asked, mainly to himself.

Aunna looked at him. He felt eyes on him and looked at her. "You know, you're kinda cute." She said out of the blue.

Vis banged his head on the wall. She was completely clueless and naive. Kanda opened one of his eyes and stared at Allen. Allen closed his eyes and leaned on the wall. He was already tired of traveling. "How much longer?" he asked, annoyed.

"Two hours sir. Then we have to get on another train and after that we have to hitch a ride on a boat. All together that'll take twelve hours untilwe reach our first stop." Rose answered.

"Tired already?" Kanda said to irritate him.

"I haven't traveled this much for over a year. We've already been on three trains, a boat, and a long carriage ride since we left three days ago. I haven't been able to get up and stretch long enough." Allen replied.

"Why don't you just go walk around the train beansprout?" Kanda responded.

"That's not such a wise idea. He's not allowed to make to much contact with people. If he gets caught by a Noah or an akuma-" Micheal was interrupted why the door sliding open.

"Yean, yeah. Stuff it. I can see the akumas with my eye remember? As for the Noahs, I know waht most of them look like in human form. I can handle myself." Allen told him as he took off his exorcist jacket.

"But you haven't a fake name and you're forbbiden to use you innocence." Rose countered.

Allen looked at them. "Josh Turner, traveling to see his great grandfather in Sweden." Allen said as he rolled his hair up and grabed a hat from inside his bag.

He put on the hat and his face looked completely different. He truly was a master of disguise. "Just don't get lost." Kanda said.

Allen whacked him and closed the door as he left. Aunna looked at the door wondering if she should go just in case. Vis put his hand on her leg and she looked at him. "He can handle himself." Vis told her.

**Tiedoll's, Cross', and Cloud's Team. . . . . **

Tiedoll sat near the railing of the boat as the cool breeze blew by. He drawed and no one disturbed him. Just watched. General Cloud was inside dining, but the two teams were outside talking without their generals. "Are you okay Mulan?" Lavi asked.

Lenalee looked at him. "I'm just worried about everyone. I just don't want what they say to be true. We just got Allen back and everything was peaceful. I just don't think I'm ready for this." Mulan told him.

"No one is ready Mulan. Not even us generals." Tiedoll told her as Cloud came towards them.

"What do you mean?" Lavi queried.

"We all want the war to end so we can live our lives without worry, but we're not ready for it to begin either. We'll lose close friends and even some family members to those related. Then there's the fact we may lose." Tiedoll answered more clearly.

"You're scared General?" Mulan questioned.

"Of course. All of the Generals are. Even Zokolo, Cross, and even Allen. We talked before the meeting and no one was acting the same. Even though we all tried to pretend we were, we could all see it. Allen most of all. He's acting the toughest because he's never been afraid like this before. So he does what he knows best. Address the seriousness and act calm to keep everyone else calm. He's a true general and honestly, the bravest of us all." Tiedoll answered.

"But if he's scared the most, how could he be the bravest?" Miranda asked, confused.

"Because he almost died a painful death three times and he still fights. He is willingly doing this. He is still going to fight even though they know almost everything about him and knowing he is responisble for everyone around him." Tiedoll told her as he stopped painting and looked at them.

"He's willingly to put his differences aside to fight. When we all talked, we decided amongst ourselves who would get who. Allen gave us his reasons for his decisions. That child is very wise." Cloud added.

Mulan looked at the generals. "He is admirable." Lavi included.

"He's strong and cares no matter what he says or does." Timothy stated.

"He is truthful for the most part." Marie informed.

"He treats everyone with equality. He treats everyone like dirt and then he'll treat them nicely if need be." Mulan mumbled.

"He has a heart." Chaoji said.

They all stared at him. "He may be a jackass, but if you look back at the past, everything he said made everyone think and force themselves to the limits and become stronger. He brought everyone closer. He saved Mulan and treated her like his younger sister. Daughter even. I think everything he said was intentional so we could all get our act together and act our age. Take in our duties. Respect everyone and ourselves. And so much more." Chaoji said, summing everything up.

"But he didn't care at first. About anyone. Barely himself either." Timothy said.

Chaoji looked at the kid. "But he changed over time and actually started talking after a month or so." Marie reminded them.

"General Walker is a big mystery. Only one person has come to really understand him and that's Larae." Cloud told them.

"I can vouch for that one. Not even Bookman has figured him out." Lavi said aloud.

"Speaking of Allen, how do you think he's doing?" Lenalee said as she walked over to them.

The groups' heads turned to look at Lenalee. Lavi gave a smile as she sat beside him. "Let's see, Allen would put aside his worries or cares for the mission if he gets to bored so he's probably playing poker or wondering around getting lost." Lavi replied.

Lenalee couldn't help but giggle. "Only he could get lost on a train." Cross said as he and the rest of the team walked over.

Bookman sat down with his arms crossed like always and looked at everybody. "But you all have to remember that Allen is in the worst danger. He's Neah's, the fourteenth Noah's, son. There is a possibility for him to become a Noah. Then he survived three times from Noah attacks after he should've been dead. Also, he is thought to be the wielder of the heart at this moment." Bookman told them.

"Since when has he been thought to be the wielder of the innocence?" Mulan asked.

"When Tyki destroyed his innoncence, but it came back and it became stronger." Lavi answered.

"The Noahs were talking about it when Lavi and I were working with them." Bookman said.

"Going off topic, where are we heading? Where exactly are we suppose to take the generals?" Mei Ling asked.

"Allen is heading to a special place in Japan." Cross stated.

Tiedoll and Cloud looked at him. "We weren't notified of Allen's location hideout. How'd you find out?" Tiedoll queried.

"Timcampy hid in there. When I finally found the stupid golem he showed me their conversation." Cross said truthfully.

"That golem is going to start trouble one of these days. Especially since he is always handing around Allen." Lenalee stated.

"Can't help it. He loves the kid for some reason. So when were you going to tell your brother about your feelings for Allen?" Cross asked, blowing out smoke.

Lenalee began to blush really bad as everyone stared at her. "I just realized how much I cared for him when we thought he was dead. That's why Lavi and I were starting to have problems." Lenalee said while playing with her thumbs.

Cross looked at her shy face. "Larae and him seem to have something more than sibling relationship now." Cross told her.

Lenalee's blush disappeared and she looked at the deck's floor. "I know. Everyone could say see they see something else is blooming for the two. I don't want to hurt their relationship in any way. I also don't want to start a love triangle, but I can't get pass my feelings. And I know ALlen and I would never get back together, but. . . ." Lenalee trailed off.

Tiedoll was now looking at her with a smile upon his face. "Love is such a beautiful thing, but at times it can be very trying. Lenalee, why don't you talk to Larae when we get back and see how she truly feels. If she feels the same about Allen, then tell him. Let him decide if he likes either of you like that. He break one heart and he may break two, but a new and better beginning starts with the truth." Tiedoll told her.

Lenalee looked into his understanding eyes. "What if he lies? What if he likes both of us?" Lenalee questioned.

"Let him figure things out by himself. He is the only one who can decide who to love." Tiedoll answered.

Lenalee smiled. "Thanks, I truly appreciate the advice."

The boat's whistle blew and many people put their hands over their ears. "I guess we're all going our separate ways now." Miranda stated the obvious.

They all stood up and headed to their rooms on the ship and got their things. When they were done they all went up to the deck and they had already docked. So they began to walk off the boat.

**Zokolo's Team. . . . . .**

Krowley looked at General Zokolo and sighed. It has been very quiet since they left. No one really said a whole sentance since they left. The peace was nice, but it was too eerie. "Ugh, I'm so bored!" Zokolo complained.

The twins looked at their general. He was literally their general. They had trained with him and have grownvery fond of the cold blooded guy. As strange as it may seem. Even Zokolo had grown to like them. Krowley also trained under him. Which made this an easy cooperating team, but it didn't fit too well, but considering their situation, they could get along fairly well. All they had to do was fight akumas and possibly a Noah or two and keep Zokolo from fighting. Yeah, this was going to work out just fine. Really.

The twins seemed to think so, but Krowley has his high doubts. Well, at least he wasn't sitting beside the general. He sure did creep him out at times. Instead, he sat beside Nick. Tod was beside Zokolo. How he knows this is very simple. Their innocence are on their gold braclets. Well, the emerald on it is on two different sides on the other's braclet. Nick has his on the left and Tod has his on the right. He figured this trick out four months ago. It's a real simple trick, but it took forever for him to find this.

He's the only one that knows besides Zokolo. Everyone else is still clueless on how to reconize Tod from Nick. Except Aunna. For some odd reason she is able to tell them apart. How she does this? No one knows. "Hey Krowley, we're ready to get on the train now. You coming?" Nick asked as he got out of the carriage.

"Oh, uh, coming." Krowley said as he got his things and left the carriage.

He looked around as they walked on a path to the train station. They were walking on a hill with a glorious field of roses, daisys, and dandilions. "The flowers are marvelous. Aren't they Nick?" Tod asked.

Nick put a hand on his brother's shoulder and put the other hand over his eyes to look at the flowers without the sun in his eyes. He shook his head up and down. "Uh-huh, they sure are a beauty Tod." Nick said.

Suddenly the two lost their balance and they began rolling down the hill saying ow and ouch the whole way, but at the bottom of the hill was a lake. Krowley looked at the lake and squinted his eyes. "I could've sworn I saw something move." Krowley said aloud.

Zokolo stopped to looked at the twins then at the lake. "Idiots, that's an crocodile infested lake." Zokolo said.

Krowley dropped his things and ran down the hill. The twins heard Zokolo and tried to look at the water, but couldn't see anything. They tried to stop rolling down the hill, but they were going too fast at the time. Then, they flew off a ramp like landing and began to fall in the water. They looked down and saw a hord of crocodiles and hugged each others and screamed as they began falling down towards them. The crocodiles began to jump and try to snatch them, but everytime the twins put their feet on their heads and jumped off them.

Krowley ran a little faster and got there just to punch the crocs far in the lake. When he didn't see any more, he jumped up and grabbed the twins. When they landed they were on the edge of the lake. "Thanks Krowley." they thanked.

All of a sudden a giant crocodile jumped out of the water and the jaw almost ate the three whole. Tod kept the jaw open with his two feet. He struggled and the jaw was starting to close. Nick was on the croc's tongue and would've swallowed him, but Tod was keeping the jaw open. Sort of. "Krowley, HELP!" they shouted.

Krowley was stuck underneath the bottom jaw and couldn't get free. The only way for him to be freed was for the crocodile to close it's jaw. Tod would end up with cuts on his legs and Nick would be eaten. "I can't!" Krowley shouted.

Tod looked at him then a Nick. If Krowley stayed under there too much longer he would have some broken bones or be completely squashed. Nick tried to find a way out, but there wasn't enough room for him to escape. His only chance was to make Tod stop keeping the jaw open and wrestle with the croc himself. Otherwise they would all get hurt or Krowley or himself would end up dead. He pushed Tod back and the jaw closed. The crocodile went back in the water and vanished from sight. "Nick!" Tod shouted.

Zokolo looked at the exorcists very amused. He finally had some fun entertainment. While Krowley and Tod looked for the crocodile worried. Then they spotted alot of blood. Tod froze then hugged Krowley and cried. "Nick, he's gone!" he wailed.

Krowley looked at him and turned around so Tod wouldn't have to look at the blood. "Nick was such a good brother." Tod said.

Suddenly a person came out of the water and the two didn't notice. "We did have our arguments, but we loved each other so much. We had fun times and played many pranks." Tod continued.

"Uh, Tod." Nick said.

"Nick was the smart one. I can't do anything without my brother." Tod said.

"Tod."

"And now, now Nick is-" Tod was interrupted.

"Tod!" Nick shouted.

Nick turned around, smiled, and hugged him. "Nick, you're alive!" Tod shouted.

Krowley sighed. This was going to be a long trip. "If you ladies are done, let's go. We can't miss the train." Zokolo said as he walked off.

The three ran up the and got their things. They hurried to catch up and followed Zokolo to the train station. When they got there they all hopped on and found their reserved seats. Their two finders were already in there. "I was wondering when we were going to get you two." Krowley muttered.

**Tiedoll, Cloud, and Cross' teams. . . . . . **

The three teams walked on land and walked to a large table. Bookman, Lavi, and Tiedoll were figuring out which way their own team was going. "We're going onto the four o'clock train." Bookman told his team.

Lenalee looked at the big clock in the middle of the town. "The clock is broke." a finder said as five more followed behind him.

"Toma!" Mulan said as she hopped in his arms.

Toma laughed as he patted her head. "Hello Mulan." Toma greeted.

Lenalee smiled at the finders. "Who's going with who?" Lavi questioned.

"Toma is our team!" Mulan shout, joyful.

"I'm sorry, but we were assigned to which team by Rein. She put me on Cross' team. Sorry Mulan." Toma told her.

She released him and frowned. She crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks to show her displeasure. "I never go on a mission with Toma." Mulan pouted.

"What about everybody else?" Bookman inquired.

"Talu and Jokay are on Cloud's team. Bret and Martin are with Tiedoll. That leaves Sanya with us." Toma answered.

The finders all smiled and only a few exorcists smiled back. "Does anyone know what time it is?" Lenalee asked.

"Two-thirty." Sanya answered.

"Lavi, what time is your team leaving?" Lenalee asked.

"We're leaving at four o five. On the train right you guys." Lavi told her.

"My group will be leaving on another ship at four forty-five." Tiedoll said.

"We still have over an hour together." Miranda stated.

"We can head back to the finders' camp and get some food. It's not too far off." Martin suggested.

"That's sound wonderful!" Tiedoll replied.

"Come on. We'll show you the way." Bret said.

The finders guided them through town and the large group followed behind them. They all looked around and admired the town. It was so lovely and so much happiness was here. Lenalee kept looking at the clock though. "What's wrong with the clock?" she asked.

"It broke down after it had been hit with lightning two years ago. the mayor has called many mechanics, but none of them have been able to fix it. It works sometimes, but as everyone is filled with hope, it stops. Some think its a piece of junk because it's over two hundred years old. So the lightning broke it down completely, but many mechanics that have come said it's fixable. Even a few mechanics from the Black Order has come and said the same thing, but when they fixed it, it broke down." Jokay told her.

Miranda looked at the clock with a frown. It reminded her of her clock. The one she fixed even though it couldn't be fixed,but she was able to because she was the accomadator of it's innocence. She felt sad every time she came across something worthless or junk. Especially clocks since a clock brought her to life. Since a clock made her worth something.

The group got to a big camp full of finders and even a few scientists were walking around. When they arrived at a nearly empty tent, they went in. Lenalee looked up and the tent looked like it reached over a hundred feet tall even though she knew it was much smaller. "You got any beer?" Cross asked.

"No." Talu said.

Cross grumbled something, but no one could clearify what he was saying. All they knew was that is wasn't nice. "Just go up there and pick up a tray and pick your food. Have as much as you like. You'll need all the energy you can get." Tomo told them.

"Thank you." Mulan said and the three youngest exorcist ran up to get their food.

Lenalee giggled at their haste. "Thanks guys." she said and followed the kids.

Timothy ended up going last of the three kids because of Mulan and Mei Ling, but everyone got their food and happily ate and chatted away. Then a small green glow came from Mei Ling's direction. They all knew she was seeing into the future, but her innocence never does so unless she wills it to. Unless it something big. They all hoped it was something good and not bad, but nothing seems to go their way at the moment.

Mei Ling screamed because of what she saw. Mulan and Timothy tried to shake her back into reality, but her innocence kept showing her what was going to happen. When the light died down she looked around. "We need to call headquarters!" Mei Ling said urgently.

**Black Order Head Quarters. . . . . . . . ~ ~ ~ ~ Meeting~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

"Are you sure that sending Allen to Japan is the wisest idea? We're trying to get them as far away from the Noahs as possible." Fasha asked.

"That's why they wouldn't suspect anything. We've had an underground building there filled with scientists and finders alike. We even have two new exorcists there. Well, they're new compared to everyone else. They've been there for six months. We were gonna send them here, but with what's going on now, we can't." Rein said.

"Allen will be safe." Yuza confirmed.

"Still, can we trust him that close to the Noahs? They killed the only people that cared about him when he was a child. He killed Larae's parents." Reni said to them.

"_Allen knows better. He's smarter than that_." Singe said through a golem.

Komui looked at the hologram. Singe looked in terrible condition. He really shouldn't be in the meeting. He might get stressed out. "If you all saw how serious he was then you'd feel the same as us. He picked his own team and the first person he picked was Kanda. They both are willing to put aside their differences to complete this mission. All the exorcists are serious, but at the same time they're all scared." Bak informed.

"Alright, but how come we just didn't send them through the ark?" Fasha questioned.

"The Earl is trying to take control of the ark and Neah is struggling with him. We can only go in it for five minutes then come right back out. So we can only go from branch to branch in the Black Order since they're all together." Leverrier responded.

"We still could've sent Allen Walker's team through to the Asian Branch." Fasha reminded.

Komui sighed and rubbed his temples. "We're trying to confuse the Noahs. All of the exorcists are going in circles so to speak. We gave them directions and they are following. They'll figure it later, but it's for their safety." Komui explained.

"So when Bak heads back he'll get there before Allen's team." Yuza said simply.

"Komui, Mei Ling wants to speak with you." Reever said as he entered the meeting room.

"Can this wait?" Leverrier said.

"She says it's very urgent." Reever said in return.

Komui signaled for him to bring the golem over and another hologram appeared. You could see Cross' team, Cloud's team, and Tiedoll's team, but most of all, a stressed Mei Ling. "Yes Mei Ling?" Komui asked with a smile.

"_Where's Allen heading?_" Mei Ling asked.

Komui sighed. "Mei Ling, you're not allowed to know where he's going." Komui said.

"_I already know he's heading to Japan, but that's not what I meant. Where is he heading now? What train is he on?_" Mei Ling asked.

Komui looked shocked because she knew where he was going, but he was concerned. She was pracitically ordering him to tell her. This was not like her at all. "He should be a train forty-eight to Buckingsburg." Komui told her.

"_You have to get him off that train now! Everyone has to get off!_" Mei Ling shouted and was on the brink of tears.

"Mei Ling, calm down. I can't just stopped the train, but I can tell the exorcists to get off if you'd like. I just need to know why." Komui said calmly.

"_No, everyone has to get off within the next twenty minutes!_" Mei Ling continued to shout.

"Mei Ling, I can't do tha-" Komui was interrupted by Mei Ling.

"_That train is going to blow up! The Noahs put a bomb on the train and everyone is going to die! My innocence showed. Allen, Aunna, Melvisk, Kanda, everyone!_" Mei Ling shouted and everyone's eyes widened.

**The End! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Thanks for reading. Yan Luna4373**


	39. Train Difficulties

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen**

**Chapter 39**

**Train Difficulties**

Komui grabbed another golem and used it to call Allen's team. When someone answered, it wasn't a pleasant greeting. Kanda looked into the screen with his scowl and he looked irritated. They must've woke him up. "_What?_" Kanda asked coldly.

"Where's Allen?" Komui asked,not seeing him on the screen with everyone else.

"_Probably playing poker with someone on the train_." Aunna answered.

"Does he have a golem with him?" Bak asked.

Aunna counted the golems flying around them. "_No_." Kanda answered for her.

"Do you know where he is?" Komui quetioned.

"_If I did I would've told you the minute you called_." Kanda said.

"_You need to find him now_!" Mei Ling shouted.

"_What's her problem?_" Aunna asked.

"The train is going to blow up in eighteen minutes. You have to get off." Komui replied.

Everyone looked at the golem to look at Komui. "I'll go look for the beansprout. You guys get everyone else off and get them calm." Kanda said as he took a golem and left.

Aunna and Vis left and went in the other direction. The hologram disappeared, but they talked to Komui with it. (They each had a golem) The finders followed Aunna and Vis with their own golems. Aunna was ahead of the other three and they had a hard time keeping up. Aunna looked behind her to see if she should slow down, but Vis just told her to keep going. They had to get this done as soon as possible. She ran faster and went from car to car. Everytime someone got in her way she jumped over them.

She finally got to the engineer's room and many dirty guys looked at her. "Where's the guy who drives the train?" she asked.

"You're not suppose to be here and you can't bother him." a guy said as he came up to her.

"I have to get him to stop this train." Aunna said.

"We have a certain time we have to make it to the next train station. We can't stop this train." a man said as he tried to push her out of the room.

She pushed him away. "The train is going to blow up. Everyone is going to die unless we stop this train and get everyone off. Immediately!" Aunna said.

They all froze and looked at her. "How do you know that?" another man shouted.

"I just do, okay?" Aunna replied.

The first guy that said something came up to her. "You sure?" he asked.

"Positive." Aunna answered.

"Follow me." and the guy guided her to the more cars ahead. When they tried to open the door to the train driver, it wouldn't open. "It's locked." he stated.

"Obviously." AUnna said as she struggled to open the door.

They kept pounding and knocking on the door, but no one opened. Vis and the two finders finally arrived. "What's wrong and who's he?" Vis asked.

"The door is locked and he is, uh, who are you?" Aunna said.

"Railey. Railey Dorris." Railey said.

"Oh, okay. Stand back. I'm going to kick the door down." Aunna said.

Railey stopped poundingn on the door and stepped to the side. "You can't kick down this door. You'll break you leg trying. It a six inch platinum steel door. The-" Railey was interrupted by the door breaking down. "Door has been kicked down." Railey finished his sentance.

She smiled and looked proud, but ran in anyways. The rest soon followed. "No one is driving the train." Aunna said.

"_Ten minutes left guys_." Komui said.

"No one is driving the train Komui." Aunna repeated.

"_That's not possible. The train just stopped half an hour ago._" Komui told her.

Vis looked around the large room and spotted blood. He walked towards it and he looked at it with disgust in his eyes. "Is this the driver Railey?" he asked.

Railey walked over and his eyes widened. "Y. . yes." Railey stuttered.

"Komui, the driver has been murdered." Vis said.

"_*Sigh* Is there anyone else who can drive a train or at least knows how to stop it?_" Komui asked, sadness etched in his voice.

"Railey?" Rose questioned.

He slowly turned his head to look at her. "Yes, I know how." Railey answered.

"Railey, you have to calm down. If you don't stop this train more people will die and that includes you." Aunna told him.

"Right." Railey said as he shakily walked over to the machine.

He turned a few switches and tried pull back the brakes, but it wouldn't move. "I can't pull the brakes. They're stuck." Railey said.

Micheal came over and tried to help him, but the brakes just snapped off and didn't move. "Is there an emergency brakes?" Vis asked.

"The only working one is in the last car." Railey said.

"There's not enough time to go back there and get everyone off." Aunna told them.

"What are we suppose to do then?" Vis asked.

"I don't know. Komui!" Aunna shouted, worried and scared.

**Black Order. . . . .**

"_Brother, there must be something they can do._" Lenalee said.

"They could activate their innocence and take as many people off as possible." Reever suggested.

"There's no time for them to get everyone off and they still have to find Allen. So far, we haven't heard anything from Kanda." Komui told him.

"_Brother?_" Lenalee said.

Komui folded his hands together and put his head against them. "We don't have a choice. We can't let our exorcists die." Leverrier said.

"I know that." Komui told him.

"_Brother!_" Lenalee shouted.

Komui looked at the screen. Many of them were yelling at him through the hologram, but a few of them were calm and knew that they hadn't another choice. "It's our only option Komui." Rein told him with a sad face. Every other Supervisor nodded when he looked at them.

**Train. . . . . . ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Aunna and Vis~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

"_Five minutes left guys. You are all are going to have to get off now. I'll tell Kanda, but you two have to take the engineer and the two finders and jump off now._" Komui sounded through the golem as it crackled and static came through it.

"Komui, you can't possibly tell us to leave everyone behind and just let everyone die! That's not right!" Aunna protested.

"Aunna is right. We can't just leave them." Vis agreed.

"_We have no other option. You have to. You have a duty as an exorcist._" Komui told them.

"That's not fair!" Aunna shouted.

"_I know that Aunna! *Sigh* Life isn't fair and it never will be. Especially in the middle of a war, but we need you. So you can save the world. The world is depending on are made whether or not we always agree with them, but we have to forget these people. There's no way we can do anything about them. I'm sorry._" Komui told them.

"Komui, there are kids on this train. There are many of these people that are going to see their family. Some only have one or two family members left. How do you think they're going to feel when they find out they died and no one tried to save them? There are brothers and sisters and parents waiting for their family! How could we leave without even giving any effort? If they're gonna die then I am to." Aunna said.

"_Aunna!_" Komui shouted.

"Sacrofices are made whether or not we always agree with them Komui." Aunna said as she sat down.

"_You're not one of the sacrifices though! Aunna, Vis, get off now!_" Komui shouted.

Aunna stayed in place. Vis watched as the finders tried to talk some sense into her, but she stayed put. He didn't know what to do. What was he suppose to do? He put his hand on his head as a headache came on. They only had a few minutes left. Aunna is too stubborn for her own good and won't listen, but he did agree with her. It just wouldn't be right to let the finders and Railey die because of them though.

**18 Minutes Ago. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Kanda~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Kanda walked down the halls in the car. He was opening every door and looked in every room. So far he walked in on three couples kissing, someone changing a baby's diaper, a guy reading a newspaper, and so on. How could he not find one lousy person on a train. Kanda's eyebrow was twitching with irritation.

Of course the train they were on was going to blow up. The beansprout was on it and he was bad luck and of course the Noahs would want to blow him up. It's the only fucking way to kill the bastard. If we didn't know about it, that is. Plus he just might die if he can't find the idiot. Kanda walked on to the third car. He opened one door after another. "Hey! This is private!" a guy shouted and Kanda slammed the door shut.

Kanda went on to the caboose of the train ans surely enough Allen was there playing poker with many, many men and even three kids. Allen held his cards to his face as he smirked. He set his hand down and gave an innocent smile. "Full house." Allen said.

All the players threw their cards on the table and rambled. The three kids looked shocked as they threw down their cards. Kanda tried to find a difference in the kids, but they all looked the same. Triplets maybe? He shook the thought out of his head and walked towards the beansprout. Allen was putting money in his pockets.

Kanda forced him to stand up and held him by his shirt. "Let's go Beansprout." Kanda said.

Allen look surprised at first, but brought his left hand up and punched Kanda in the face. Kanda released him as he went backwards holding his nose. Some blood started coming out. "Damn you Beansprout!" Kanda shouted.

"That's not my name!" Allen shouted back.

"I don't care if your name is Sally-sue! I'm not gonna say your name because it's Beansprout in my dictionary." Kanda told him trying to keep his dignity.

"Oh, and I suppose you're dictionary also says you have to be a stupid jackass who thinks he's all that and knows everything and everything has to be done his way and you also have to look girly. Huh girl samurai?" Allen retorted.

Kanda was boiling with anger. He picked up the twerp and trusted him on the wall and held him there and sent death glares at him. "Shut the hell up you fucking retard and let's go." Kanda said.

"Give me one good damn reason to listen to you." Allen replied.

"Because you can't use your innocence and I can slice you into a million tiny pieces." Kanda said.

"Is that a threat I hear?" Allen teased.

Kanda punched him in the stomach. "Your pushing your luck shortstack." Kanda said.

"I can push my luck all I want." Allen responded.

"You better shut your damn trap or I swear to god that I will kill you myself before the Noahs get a damn chance." Kanda threatened.

"One, the word protection means you have to protect. Two, you don't believe in god. You think you're god. Three, you can't kill me. Even if you had the chance to. Where as I would if I wanted to." Allen said.

"You cocky little bastard." Kanda stated.

"Ooooh, you get an award. You stated the obvious. You want a trophy or a blue ribbon?" Allen joked while giving a little snicker.

"Will you shut up and listen to me?" Kanda yelled.

"Depends, you gonna say my name or you gonna keep threatening your general?" Allen asked as he got in his face.

"The Noahs put a bomb on the train and we only have so many minutes left. We have to get the off this train before we all get blown into smethereens." Kanda said.

Allen's smile vanished just as Komui's voice came from the golem. "_Five minutes left Kanda._"

"What kind of trick are you pulling?" a man asked.

Kanda looked at the men sitting down at the table watching Allen and him bickering. "Do I look like I'm one to play jokes fatass?" Kanda said.

The three kids were beside Allen and Kanda now. "So there's really a bomb on the train?" a kid asked.

Kanda looked down at them. "No, I was just saying there was a bomb on the train for the fun of it." Kanda said sarcastically. "Yes, or course theres a bomb." Kanda said.

Suddenly, part of the car, where the men and the table was, blew up from a small bomb. The small explosion caused Allen, Kanda, and the kids to the door. Allen turned his head when he heard another bomb go off, but this time, it was taking out all of the cars.

10 seconds later. . . . . . . . ****

**!**

**Black Order. . . . . . . .**

The ear mic on Komui's ear suddenly exploded on itself as the train and the golems that was on the train, blew up. Komui put a hand to his ear and his eyes widened. "Aunna! Melvisk! Kanda! Allen! Anyone!" Komui shouted, but no one answered.

Reever came over to Komui and made sure he was okay. "_Brother, what happened? How are the others?_" Lenalee asked.

Komui didn't answer. He just stared at the screen that was giving off static and no pictures. It hasn't even been a week and the chaos has already started. "Damn it!" Komui swore as he leaned back in his chair.

"_Komui?_" Mei Ling questioned.

All the supervisors looked at Komui who didn't look too good at the moment. Komui then put his head in his hands. "_Komui, what the hell happened?_" Lavi shouted.

Komui looked at the hologram. "The train blew up. I'm not sure if they're alive or not." Komui finally answered.

"Your ear is bleeding sir." Reever stated.

"I'm fine." Komui told him.

"But are you really? You're assuming things and you don't even know if they died." Rein told him.

"I know. Reever, contact Zokolo's team and tell them not to go anywhere. If they're already on the train tell them to get off immediately. Tell them to go to a hotel or the nearest finder's camp. As for you guys, stay in town. We have to figure something out to make sure you'll be safe." Komui commanded.

Reever left the room and immediately told Zokolo to get off the train. Luckily the train didn't go too far and was only just leaving. In the meeting room everything was quiet and no one was talking. Komui looked at the staticky pictures. "_Ko_. . . ._ou_. . . _er_. . _an_. . _ou_. . _ear_. . _me_? _hel_. . ._an_. ._one_. . ._thi_. . ._s_. . ._Allen_. . _he_. . _lo_?" Allen voice rang through the static. (Komui, you there? Can you hear me? Hello, anyone? This is Allen. Hello?)

Komui lifted his head higher. "Allen? Can you hear me? Allen?" Komui said.

"_Komui?. _._he_. ._lem_. . _is_. . _lf_. . _broken_. . _e_. . _don't_. . _hav_. . _any_. ._ore_. . _oing_. . _o_. ._town_. _Is_. . _here_. a. . . . _finders. . amp. at. . Buckingsburg_?" Alen asked through the golem with clearer words. (Komui? The golem is half broken. We don't have anymore. We're going to town. Is there a finders camp at Buckingsburg?)

"Yes. Just go there. I'll tell them to look out for you. When you get there just stay there." Komui said, but didn't get any response because their (Allen's) golem exploded.

_"Was that Allen?_" Mei Ling asked.

"Yes. I'll contact you guys if we get any word from him. It appears their golem isn't working anymore." Komui responded and hung up.

"We'll continue the discussion tomorrow. You should get some sleep Komui. It's almost midnight from where we are." Rein said aloud.

"Right." Komui got up and walked to his room.

He layed on his bed and was thinking. "How did they survive? They only had ten seconds when I last said something. They only had ten seconds left until it exploded." with that said, he fell asleep.

**Before The Train Blew Up. . . . . . . ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Aunna and Vis~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Vis turned around when he heard an explosion. His eyes widened and he went by instinct. He invoked his innocence and used it to grab Railey, Rose, Micheal, and Aunna. He also broke a window on the side and put them in front of him and jumped out. He landed on the ground very hard and hit his head. His innocence deactivated and the others were released, but he went unconcious for a minute. Aunna ran over to him and tried to shake him awake, but stopped when she heard a large explosion up ahead and saw it too. "Kanda! Allen!" Aunna shouted.

"Nghh." Vis said as he held his bleeding head and sat up.

"Vis!" Aunna shouted.

He looked at her and frowned. She was crying, but he didn't have too long to worry about it. She hit him in the stomach hard. He coughed up some blood and held his stomach as he got up and got away from her. "What the hell Aunna!" Vis said.

"I wasn't suppose to live! I was suppose to die! We should've died! I should've! I told Komui that I was going to stay on the damn train and you go and pick me up and jump out! You bastard! Everyone else died because we couldn't do anything! We're exorcists! We're suppose to help people! To save them!" Aunna shouted.

Vis watched her break down in front of him. She was crying. This is the first time he has ever saw her cry. Slowly he walked towards her. "Aunna, we can't die yet. We-"

"Shut up!" Aunna ordered.

**Before The Train Blew Up. . . . . . . ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Allen and Kanda~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Allen grabbed the kids and didn't even know he did until he ran and jumped off the caboose onto a hill. Kanda was right behind him, but they didn't land before the explosion. The huge explosion forced them onto the ground hard. Allen turned around in the air so the kids wouldn't land the ground. When his back hit the solid dirt he put the kids under him and covered their heads while he looked back at the explosion. When it died down he released the kids and stood up. "I saw Aunna and Vis jump off a few seconds before us. I'm gonna go look for them." Allen said.

"Tch." Kanda said his favorite word for his irritation.

The two walked towards the way they came from on the train. Secretly, the kids followed. Allen stopped to watch Aunna's little break down. He walked towards the two and looked at Railey while he took a few steps then back at the exorcists. "Stop your blubbering and save it for when we get to town." Allen told her.

Aunna looked up at him. Right now she didn't care if he just survived when she thought he was dead. He had no right to say that. "Shut your trap. I have the right to cry if I like. We just let the passengers die and couldn't do anything. We shouldn't of lived! I guarantee we only lived because of Mei Lings premonition! That's it! We all should have died!" Aunna shouted.

"Shut your trap. You saved one person. Whoever that guy is. You saved the finders. You saved yourself as well." Allen said.

"I didn't chose to live. Vis took me of the train when I wanted to stay and die." Aunna told him.

"Then you should be grateful to live another day. He saved you because that was his job. Because he could. Because you were there. Whether you save one, two, three, or a whole town. It counts as long as you saved them. There will be times when you have to let people die. There will be times when you can't save everyone or anyone. If you can't handle that or understand that, then take off that coat and go back to your hometown. Exorcists must act when they have to. They are forced to come to decisions and go on them. Even if you don't like the idea. Sacrifices will and have to be made. You may have wanted to save people, but you wouldn't of had enough time to save everyone. You only try to save those you can. What's your choice?" Allen lectured like a true general.

Aunna and Vis looked at him. He was younger than them, but much stronger and wiser. It was like he had been a general for his whole life. Aunna stood up and walked right up to him. "If this is how an exorcist is like then I don't want to be one." Aunna said as she took off her uniform and gave him her hair band. (Innocence)

Allen looked around for a golem and found a half broken one. He went over to it and picked it up. "Komui, you there? Can you hear me? Hello, anyone? This is Allen. Hello?" Allen said through the golem.

_"Al. . n? Ca. . yo. . he. r me. . .len?"_ Komui asked.

"Komui? The golem is half broken. We don't have anymore. We're going to town. Is there a finders camp at Buckingsburg?" Allen questioned.

"_Yes_-" was all the reply he got before it exploded.

"Well, let's head to Buckingsburg." Allen told everyone.

Allen began walking off and Kanda was all who followed. Vis looked at Aunna. She followed then Railey and Vis followed. "You're suppose to be going to your hometown bitch." Allen said.

"I have to know where I'm going from first." Aunna retorted.

"Hey, moron! Don't forget us!" a kid shouted.

Allen looked behind him to see the three kids. "Yeah, you. You saved us. Now we're your responibility. You have to take us with you." the kid said.

"The hell I do. I saved your sorry arses. Now I'm through with you." Allen said and began to walk.

The kids ran after them and followed, or stalk would work better, the group. "Get lost twerps." Allen told them.

"You can't just leave them in the middle of nowhere by themselves." Aunna, Vis, and Railey protested.

"You know, you're right. You can stay with them." Allen said coldly.

"Shortass Jackass." the same kid said.

Allen froze and turned around pissed. "What did you just call me?" Allen queried.

"Shortass Jackass, dumbass." the kid repeated, but added another word.

"Fine, you can just come to town with us and that's it." Allen said and began walking again.

The kid smiled proudly and ushered the other two silent kids along, but they all stuck their tongues out at him. Allen heard annoying noises and felt everyone watch as the kids made fun of him from behind. "It's just a few damn hours." Allen told himself.

**The end! Any thoughts? Please review. Thanks! Yan Luna4373**


	40. Fifteen

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen**

**Chapter 40**

**Fifteen**

Allen woke up and looked around the finders tent. He then shot right up. Not only was Railey still here, the kids were still with them and they trashed the place. Kanda, Aunna, Vis, and finders all around were chasing them. Which made him wonder why he didn't wake up earlier. Allen got up and grabbed the three nuisences. "What the hell are you doing here? Get out." Allen said bitterly.

"You can't just throw them out. They're orphans. Even if they weren't before, they would be now." Rose told him.

Allen's brow twitched and twitched. "Uh, excuse me ge, er, Allen, but Supervisor Komui Lee and the other generals are waiting for you and your team on a golem in another tent." Micheal said.

Allen sighed, but let Micheal guide him and the others there. When he got there he heard many laughs come from the holograms, but they all stopped when they saw the group. Immediately they all blurted out questions. Well, those that cared. "Aunna, where's your hair band?" Lavi asked.

Allen looked at her as she stood in the corner. "You gonna tell them or should I?" Allen questioned.

Aunna looked away. "Don't tell me her innocence was destroyed?" Lenalee said.

Allen sat down in a chair as Vis followed, but looked at the ground. Kanda just stood and said "Che". "No, she simply doesn't want to be an exorcist anymore." Allen said.

Leverrier looked at him with beady eyes. "Explain Walker." he ordered.

Allen leaned back and glared at him. "She was going to stay on the train and die. So she wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Vis." Allen told him.

"That's not a proper explaination." Cross stated.

"She doesn't want to sacrifice those that have to be sacrificed. She wanted to save everyone on the train and she wouldn't of had enough time to. Whether it was some or all. She can't tell from when she can save people and when she can't. She can't handle the job and would just end up dead or getting us killed because she wants to save people that can't be saved. She said herself she didn't want to be an exorcist. Whether you agree or not, I'm taking her with us. I can't trust her on my team anymore and I'm not gonna let more people get killed because she can't get the job done." Allen told them.

Everyone stared at him. "Since when do you care? Since when do you act your age or like a general?" Leverrier asked.

"Since I wanted to. It doesn't matter when idiot. All that matters is that I'm taking it seriously. If you have a problem then too bad." Allen responded.

"Allen, who all died on the train?" Komui asked seriously, but very upset. He must of been remembering what he said. Which wasn't like him.

Allen moved his head to look at Komui. Allen's frown deepened. "Everyone but a stupid engineer and three annoying orphans." Allen answered.

Komui looked down ashamed. Maybe a few could've been saved if he didn't stop Aunna. "How are you guys?" Krowley asked.

"Then why is Vis holding his stomach and why are you cringing every so often? Uhhh, also, what's up with Kanda's nose?" Mulan inquired.

The three said boys looked away to the side with their eyes and mumbled something, but no one heard what they said. "Well?" Timothy pressed the subject.

"Aunna punched me in the gut." Vis answered first.

"Sorry about that. . . . .again." Aunna apologized.

Everyone stared at the other two boys, but no one but themselves knew and they weren't going to talk. Then the same kid that called Allen a Shortass Jackass (dumbass) came in and poked the bat like golem. "Those two idiots were beating each other up five minutes before the explosion. The tall guy hit the short dude in the stomach after the short guy almost broke his nose." the kid said as the two other kids just walked in.

Everyone looked at Allen and Kanda. "Even still you fight when you only had five minutes to get off the train. What the hell are you thinking?" Larae said as she appeared in Komui's screen.

"I didn't even know about the bomb until the mad scientist said five minutes. The girly samurai and I were already fighting. He was the only one who knew. So shut up girly." Allen said in a calm yet aggravated tone.

"You still fought when you're all at a possible death situation 24/7 Allen." Komui told him.

"If he would've just said there was a bomb on the train I would've gotten up and left right away, but instead he just picked me up and ordered me around." Allen stated.

"Who hit who first?" Lenalee inquired.

Allen nor Kanda said anything. Mostly because neither of them remembered who hit first. "Come on guys. You're both almost twenty now. Stop acting like children." Lavi said.

"Like you're one to speak." Everyone blurted out.

The kid kept replaying the scene in her mind. "Shortass Jackass hit the long haired guy first. He just picked up Shortass Jackass." he stated.

"No one asked you." Allen said, trying to keep his calm.

"As long as the question is answered correctly then it doesn't matter who answers." the kid replied.

"Shortass Jackass?" Cross repeated.

The kid turned around. "That's my nickname for him. Get your own."

Cross started laughing. "Who are these hooligans?" Link asked while watching them run around the room.

Allen watched them too and he was getting more and more annoyed. "The three orphans Allen saved." Vis told him.

"Can you at least leave and wait til we're done?" Allen asked, boiling with anger.

The kids stopped and looked at him. "You cheated." they said.

"What are you boys talking about?" Allen asked.

"You cheated in poker and stole our money." they repeated.

"Allen!" Larae, Lenalee, and a few others shouted.

"You cheated in poker when kids were playing?" Cross asked.

"You would've done the same thing." Allen told him.

"True, but that's another story." Cross agreed.

"How in the world would you know if I cheated or not?" Allen asked, monotone.

"You're left hand is quick, but Jackie can see everything." the second kid stated.

"Who's Jackie?" Allen asked.

Allen found himself looking at the kid that kept annoying him the most. Mainly because of the name. Jackie walked right up to him and jumped on his lap. Allen was about to tell him to get off, but the Jackie began talking. "You have cards stashed in your sleeve. Your hand is very quick too, but everything runs in slow motion with me." Jackie told him.

Komui looked at the kid and at how calm Allen became after he touched his left arm. It was like he had been paralyzed because he wasn't moving. He just stared at the kid. "I also know your left arm is blood red. Just like a demon, but your personailty separates you from a monster and a person, but with your personailty, it just proves the arm fits you." Jackie said as he pulled the sleeve up all the way.

Allen's eyes moved towards his arm as Vis and Aunna stared at it. It had been the first time they saw this or heard of this. They knew he was a parasite exorcist and that his innocence was in his left arm, but they thought it had looked normal. Jackie continued to unwrap the bandage on the bottom of his arm (hand). She lifted her hand and her finger touched the innocence on his hand. Suddenly Allen pushed her off as his innocence activated and he jumped back to the doorway. His eyes widened and he was completely shocked.

Jackie stood up with a twisted smile in his opinion. "Allen, deactivate your innocence." Komui ordered.

Allen put his hands up to his eyes. Aunna moved over to him to check and see if he was alright. "Are you okay?" Aunna asked.

Allen looked at her, but then back at Jackie. 'Is she a Noah or an Exorcist? What's going on? Everything is going so slow.' Allen wondered. Jackie walked up to him. "And one more thing. We're girls not boys." Jackie said.

Allen stepped back and fell down. "Allen?" Vis said as he got up and ran over.

Allen's eyes were looking around very fast and it was clear as day he was confused. Even a little scared. "Allen?" Vis asked again.

"He probably can't understand you or even see you for that matter." Jackie told him as her skin turned an ashen gray and five stigmatas appeared on her and her sisters.

"A fifteenth Noah?" Kanda said as he activated Mugen.

"And I believe you are Yuu Kanda and the shortass is Allen Walker. Then that's Melvisk Gounna and Aunna Ashita. Everyone else we still have to find." Jackie said.

"You know us, so who are you?" Vis asked as he used his innocence to catch at three of them.

"Aunna where's you innocence?" Vis asked.

"Allen had it. I'm not sure where he put it." Aunna told him.

"I think he still has it on him." Rose said.

Aunna looked down at Allen. He couldn't do anything right now even with his innocence activated. She bent down and searched his pockets and she seriously looked everywhere possible on him, but came up with nothing. "He doesn't have it." Auna told them.

"Why don't you try the last pocket?" Jackie asked.

"I checked every pocket." AUnna retorted, a angry.

Kanda replayed last night from the time the train blew up until now. The walk was long and Allen got stuck on a few trees last night because of the kids. "Go back to the trail we came here from. He most likely dropped it." Kanda told her.

"He did, but it's no longer there, but how observent." the third kid said.

"You have it?" Vis asked.

"Don't fight guys. You can't. If you get too injured then you're open bait for more Noahs." Komui said.

"We kinda can't. If you hadn't noticed all three of them are Noahs. We only have three exorcists at the moment and Allen can't do anything." Vis told him.

"I'll tell you what. I'll fight Allen and let you live. The Earl just wants him at the moment." Jackie said.

She smiled, but everyone else frowned. "Fine." Jackie said an one by one the sisters slipped from Vis' mummy bandages.

"I'm Jackie and these are my sisters Lucy and Charlye. (Char- lie, not charlie, Char- LIE) Here's the girl's innocence, but I'm afraid she can't fight." Jackie said as she threw the hair band at Aunna.

"Why not?" Aunna asked, confused.

"Because you said you didn't want to be an exorcist. You can walk out now. You are no longer part of the Black Order. We were ordered to kill whoever stands in our way of capturing Allen Walker. So if you persist we will kill you too Aunna." Charlye said.

Aunna looked at her innocence. She said yesterday she didn't want to be an exorcist anymore because she can't handle it. Could she fight? "Don't let them get into your mind." Vis told her.

Aunna looked at him. She was too confused about everything, but she picked up her hair band. "I'll get Allen out of here." she said under her breath as she put her hair band back in her hair, making a ponytail.

Jackie looked at her. "I wouldn't go outside if I were you." Lucy told her.

"Why not?" Aunna questioned.

"There's over a hundred akumas outside." Jackie told her.

Aunna didn't believe her, but you never know when a Noah is lying or not. "Allen's eye would've activated." Lenalee said through the golem.

Lavi put a hand on her shoulder. "It's best we don't say anything. They have no choice to fight until Allen comes through with whatever is wrong with him." Lavi told her.

"We'll fight outside and we won't destroy the golem so everyone can watch. How 'bout that? We'll have more room." Jackie suggested.

"You just like changing the subject, don't you?" Vis asked.

"Sure, but do you really want to know why Allen is petrified?" Jackie asked.

Kanda narrowed his eyes. They may be kids, but they have something planned and he has learned to never underestimate someone. Especially Noahs. Vis stared at Kanda. His tension grew. He is prepared for a surprise attack. Aunna was also prepared. He could feel it. Everyone was so serious, but even though the situation wasn't good for him, he looked at Allen. He hasn't even blinked since he pushed her off and went over there. He was able to move then, but now he can't do anything. "Would you really give your ability away like that?" Aunna queried.

"You wouldn't completely understand it." Lucy told them.

"Besides, why would you protest if an enemy is willing to tell you their ability?" Charlye added.

They all smiled the same smile Road smiled. The same one Tyki smiled when he almost killed Allen when he was sick. It was creepy and sent chills down everyone's back. "Allen is processing everything very slowly. He can't see nor hear you because he hasn't yet processed it happened. He most likely hasn't realized he fell or that Aunna asked if he was okay. He is able to move normally, but it won't seem like that to him. Since I touched his innocence though, everything might be going slowly than when I normally use my ability." Jackie told them.

Well, they were right when they said the Exorcists wouldn't understand it. All they really understood was that Allen can't process everthing normally. "You barely even touched him." Vis told her.

She put her pointer on her lip and hummed. "How do I explain this? Hmmmm, Bookman, do you have any suggestions? I'm positive you understood." Jackie said.

Bookman's head raised a bit. "The nerves are very sensitive if touched properly and based on how you touched the first nerve you calmed him down and released all of his anger. The second nerve sent him into shock and worry. So he pushed you off and went by instinct and jumped away, but giving thought to what you said, it's not even half the story. It's something different." Bookman sad.

"Correct! It does have something to do with the nerves, but it's mostly the mind itself and time. The nerves are connected to the brain so when you mess with that, you mess with someone's mind. Which, giving the possibilities, can make someone change completely, but only for a certain time period. It can also slow down the brain and if the brain slows down-" Jackie explained.

"Then everything in time slows down because the mind has to be working with the correct time for it to function everything in one's body." Lavi finished.

"Correct! So that means if Allen were to somehow get cut," Jackie stopped talking long enough to throw something sharp at Allen. The object ended up cutting him on his left arm, but something stunned everyone. "He won't bleed or look like he has been cut until his mind catches up, but that also means he can't feel anything." Jackie finished.

"But if that's true, his heart wouldn't be beating as fast and he would be struggling to breathe." Komui commented.

Jackie smiled. "Exactly. If he is like this for too long he'll die. He won't breathe and his heart is going to slow that it will stop beating eventurally. So time has to be on his side, but that his problem. Time is on my side because I control the time space around him. I have control of him and his life. I have control of his mind. For example, I can make him relive anything if I wish." Jackie told them.

Not everyone completely understood, but they were afraid to ask. If they asked she would show them. Jackie noticed their confusion though. "IN other words, I can make his mind process everything I please. Like this." Jackie said and blood drizzled from Allen's mouth.

His arm started bleeding and he started coughing. Aunna quickly bent down. "What's wrong Allen?" Aunna asked.

Allen looked at her with a pained face. "His mind believes his lung has been punctured. He is barely breathing and keeps coughing because he has too much carbon dioxide in his body that he can't release. Which is making the blood come out." Jackie said cooly.

"But his mind believes that. That doesn't mean it's really happening." Lavi stated.

"True, but if his mind thinks it's really can happen to him. The symptoms not the puncture." Lucy told them.

"Although his body can breath, but his mind says otherwise. Those two fight against each other until one wins, but that can take forever which means he can suffocate before either wins." Charlye informed them.

"Stop this now!" Larae finally snapped.

Jackie looked for her on the screen and found her. "Larae Unita, isn't your brother Allen Unita?" Jackie asked.

"That has nothing to do with this! Leave Allen alone." Larae ordered.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not gonna kill him. I'm suppose to take him to the Noah family." Jackie replied.

Allen's vison started to get hazy as he tried to understand everything. He was confused. He doesn't remember getting pierced or falling down. He just remembered his innocence activating on it's own. Now it won't deactivate. 'Noah.' kept ringing through his head. Allen looked at his chest. The image of him being pierced and not having been pierced flickered in his vision. What was going on?

Allen forced his head to move to look around. His eyes landed on Jackie. "Shortass Jackass. His mind. . . . process. . . .nerves." Allen heard the conversation in his head finally realized what was going on. Kinda. All he understood was that this was all fake, but even so, he couldn't really do anything. He felt pain and too much of it. He found it hard to breathe and his eyes got foggy. "Twerp." Allen managed to speak.

Everyone's head turned and they all came to look at Allen. "His mind is speeding up." Lucy told her.

"It's too soon. It's something else." Charlye whispered

Jackie looked at her sisters. "We're not even trying, should we make it stronger?" Jackie asked them as time froze around time.

"They know too much about one of our abilities Jackie. Why did you tell them?" Lucy asked instead of answered.

"To make them think of only that ability so they won't realize anything else." Jackie answered.

"Do you guys feel that aura?" Charlye asked.

"The ability won't work on him as well because he's a general and that's our weakest trick." Jackie said, not hearing Charlye.

"Lord Millenium said to fool them and drive them crazy. It's working so far, but if he comes back to normal then we can't do anything else. WHy don't we just-" Lucy stopped talking.

"That aura is almost like the Earl's." Charlye said, frozen in place.

Jackie stared straight at Allen. There was a black shadow hovering over him with the same smile of a Noah's. "Leave now." it said.

"Jackie, that's a. . that's another. . Noah." Charlye stuttered as she hid behind her sisters.

"I can see that." Jackie told her, rudely.

"Leave now fifteenth." it repeated.

Jackie stared at it as the lighting became darker and darker. What was a Noah doing with Allen? He's an exorcist. A general at that. The Earl didn't tell them everything. As Jackie thought time had frozen and that only the shadow and her sisters could move or understand what was going on, Allen stood up and time unfroze. The three sisters just kept staring at the shadow behind him as Allen's innocence (cape) came towards them and punctured all three of them in the same area. The head/neck.

Lucy had one through her head and Charlye had one go through her mouth and out behind her head. Jackie had hers go through her throat. The shadow disappeared and everyone stared bewildered at the scene. The image was gruesome, but they looked. Allen white cape was starting to turn red on the tendrills. He just stared angrily. "You don't give up." Jackie said.

Allen's eyes widened as the three kids pushed the tendrilsl out of them and drop to the ground. Instantly they began healing. Road is the only Noah that could survive something like that, but she has a reason. Their ability had nothing like hers. They should've died. "What the hell?" Aunna said aloud.

Vis used his innocence to wrap them up again and covered them whole. "Are you alright?" Vis asked.

Allen just stared at the sisters. Something wasn't right. His hand moved up to his cursed eye then over a little. Blood. He moved his eyes to look down. Blood was coming from his mouth and he could feel blood coming from his throat. "Allen, you have to get out of here." Aunna said while shaking him.

Did she see the blood? Was it his imagination? Why was he bleeding where he hit the girls. He lifted his head when he heard laughter. Vis went flying back and the wind picked up. Allen's hand rushed to his left eye as it activated and the monocle appeared and blood came out of his eye. Pain was searing through his head and his eye. Next thing he knew, he went flying into a tree far off. "You can't kill us." Jackie said, voice dark and eerie.

Allen stood up, but then he stopped moving. Slowly his right arm moved in front of his heart. "Damn. . .you." Allen said as he fell down and passed out.

At least he wouldn't have to worry about the pain. Aunna came running over to him and Kanda began fighting the Noahs. Vis soon fought too. Their troubles only got worse. Everytime they cut the girls Allen began bleeding there. So they couldn't kill them or give them too many wounds. AUnna got suck with protecting Allen from akumas.

As for the other exorcists watching, they prayed for the best. Some couldn't look. This couldn't be happening. They never should've left the Order. They should've been more prepared. Allen should've been with another team from the start. Just why were the Noahs after him? This wasn't fair. Everyone just stood there and watched and couldn't do a thing! They were going to watch their friends die.

**Black Order. . . . . . . . .**

Larae dashed out the office doors. Komui and the other supervisors hadn't even noticed. They all just watched in horror as the Noahs continued to defeat Allen's team. The Noahs knew where Allen was for some reason. They knew the Order wasn't expecting this. They planned this! It didn't matter if they knew where they were sending Allen. All they had to know was where he was at a specific time and they did. How? Just how?

Larae ran through the halls. Pushing everyone out of the way and everything was blurred unless she wanted to see it, but it didn't last long. Tears found their way down her face. She hated this war. She hated the Noahs. She hated Allen's innocence. Why did this have to happen? This wasn't right. Life wasn't suppose to be like this. If there really is a god, then why did he put the Noahs in this world. Why did he put innocence in this world. Why? Why? Why!

She didn't want to lose Allen. She didn't want to lose any more friends. She just wanted the death to stop. "NEAH!" Larae shouted as her feet ran faster.

Neah's name echoed throughout the entire building and Neah dropped what he was doing. Larae kept shouting his name and she kept getting louder and louder. Neah's feet moved on their own as they went towards her. When he found her he stopped her from running. "Larae, are you okay?" Neah asked very concerned.

She fell to her knees and cried. "There's a new Noah. Three of them. They're killing Allen! They're all going to die! Please help them. Please." Larae said as she pounded on the ground.

Neah ran off and left Larae there. She kept pounding on the floor. "Why? Why? Why? !" Larae repeated so fast you couldn't understand her anymore.

Finders and scientists stared at Larae. They wanted to comfort her, but they couldn't. They didn't know what was wrong. Derick came running down the hall and stopped right beside her. "Larae?" Derick said.

She looked up at him and hugged him (she stood up) and put her face in his chest while weeping some more. "I'm scared. I want to go home. I want everything to be normal again. With Allen and you and Tobin." Larae said, voice muffled.

Derick looked at her. Not even sure how to react, but his arms gradually wrapped around her. "Shhhhh, calm down." Derick tried soothing.

Neah ran and realized he was taking too long. He opened the ark from there and ran in. The walls were trembling and the buildings were emploding on themselves. Neah ran to a door that said Ruckingsburg. He opened it and looked around him. He could feel the Noahs. He looked up and saw akumas. They haven't noticed him yet, but he didn't care. He just ran towards the Noahs. He should've known better. He should've never left Allen alone with the exorcists. He knew there was a new Noah and didn't say anything. How could he be so stupid?

Neah stopped to see a blood bath. The blood belonged to the exorcists, finders, and the akumas. The Noahs though, they hadn't a single scratch. Vis and Aunna were barely standing and Kanda would be done soon. Neah turned his head when he heard a snap from behind a tree. It was Railey. Neah didn't know who he was, but he knew he wasn't in this fight and was scared. He looked back at the scene. Aunna finally collapsed. Vis limped to her, but fell down before he even got to her.

Kanda looked at them while dodging an attack. It was the worst thing for him to do. Lucy came from behind and pierced his back. Charlye cut his stomach and Jackie got him in the chest/shoulder where his curse was. Kanda fell to his knees and used his other arm to hold his wounded stomach. He then collapsed completely. Jackie was about to kill him, but Neah saved him.

The Noahs turned around. "The fourteenth." they stated.

"Leave them be." Neah said.

The watching exorcists were surprised to see Neah there, but were glad. He used his ability to pick them all up and kept them up there. "This has nothing to do with you traitor." Lucy said quietly and calmly.

Neah didn't respond to them. He just dodged and fought. Kanda looked with his eyes hardly opened then he passed out. All the golems broke and no one was able to see what happened. The Noahs just fought and fought and Neah secretly moved the four exorcists and Railey into the ark. It still took awhile since he couldn't make big movements with them, but the new Noah didn't realize it. They were too naive. Neah stayed focus and concentrated, but he was still losing. The new Noahs were able to overpower him somehow, but he forced his limits and kept strong.

Then, he got three huge wounds. He looked down and he knew he wouldn't survive. He ran off towards the exorcists and followed them into the ark. He hurried to a door that had someone from the Order. He ended up at the finders camp with Cross, Cloud, and Tiedoll. He walked through the door with Allen, Kanda, Aunna, Vis, and Railey in something like a tree, but he uses it to restrain people more than anything.

When he got there the ark closed and he fell. Everyone he held up fell on the ground very hard. A few minutes later, Allen's eyes started to open and he looked around. Aunna and Vis were talking to each other and Tiedoll was annoying the hell out of Kanda. Then his eyes landed on Neah. He could tell he was serverely wounded and denied what he knew. He moved his arms so he could pick himself up, but fell. When everyone heard the thump, they all looked at him. He disregarded the stares.

Slowly he crawled towards Neah who was a yard away, but it felt like it had been a hundred miles when he got to him. He forced himself to sit on his knees. His right hand held onto his left arm. He was also severely wounded, but he didn't know how he got so wounded. He let that thought slip away as he watched Neah. He was absolutely still. He couldn't hear him breathing. He was just barely breathing. His left hand moved over to his shoulder. He gently shook him. Neah cracked his eyes opened and looked at his son. He smiled.

Allen frowned. He wanted to say something to him, but couldn't. His throat was dry and he couldn't find the words. "Hi Allen. How do you feel?" Neah asked.

"Like shit." Allen answered without even knowing it.

"Allen, I want you to tell Mana that I love him and I want you to tell him exactly what I say. Don't stop. Keep walking forward." Neah said, voice barely audible.

Allen swallowed a lump in his throat. "Don't talk like that. It sounds like you're admitting death." Allen said.

"I am." Neah told him.

Allen moved his other arm down onto his arm. "You can't." Allen muttered and only he could hear him. (Given the exception to Noise Marie)

Neah strained himself as he sat up and hugged his son. "I love you Allen. Now I'm going to repeat this one more time. I want to abid by this. Don't stop. Keep miving forward. Allen, don't you ever give up." Neah mumbled.

"You can't die." Allen told him.

"It's my time." Neah said.

"No it's not." Allen kept denying.

"Yes it is." Neah said and all the tension in his body started vanishing.

"You can't leave me. I just found you." Allen said.

"I love you Allen." Neah muttered.

"I love you Dad." Allen uttered.

Neah sniggered and smiled. Slowly, light came around them and Neah became transparent then he turned to dust. Allen let his eyes widened. "Daaaaaaaaad!" Allen shouted.

Allen banged his head on the floor. His hands grabbed the dust and it just went through the cracks in his hands. "Dad." Allen said one last time before something rare happened.

Allen cried. He cried over someone instead of himself. Even though he has cried almost five times since he first got to the Black Order, it was rare. Allen didn't even try to stop the tears from falling. He didn't look just let everyone watch him cry and cry as he mourned over the death of his first and only father. Allen cried even as people approached him. They told him he needed to be cared for, but he just stayed there and cried. This wasn't fair at all.

**Noahs Mansion. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Jackie opened the door to the family dining room and Lucy and Charlye hid behind her. The room went silent as they walked up to the Millenium Earl. "Jackie, Lucy, and Charlye, welcome home! I trust you bring good news." the Earl greeted.

"Depends on how you consider it. It's either bad news or good and bad news." Jackie said.

The Earl looked at the three and a glint flashed on his glasses. He wasn't mad. That was good. Sorta. "We didn't capture Allen Walker. His fellow exorcists got in the way. We were about to get Allen, but the fourteenth came. He got in the way and took off with the survivors at the camp. I felt his presence completely disappear. He died sir." Jackie told him.

Lucy and Charlye start shaking. The Earl crushed part of the table and a glass cup. Jackie flinched, but the other two ran to the corner of the room. "It seems a new plan has to be arranged then. Sit. Eat." The Earl said, his bad mood gone.

The two girls in the corner peaked over their shoulder. They were still scared, but after a minute they went to their own seats. Jackie was in between Tyki and Road. Lucy was beside Jasdero and Wiseley. Charlye got stuck beside Skin and Debbitto.

"How was the poker game?" Tyki asked after he chewed his steak.

"He cheated, but I didn't say anything. I didn't need him to get suspicious. Shortass Jackass is actually smarter than you think." Jackie said as she ate.

"How did you take care of the evidence on the train? Which suggestion did you use?" Tadeo questioned.

"We blew it up. It almost killed Allen and his partners, but it seems Mei Ling had a premonition and told them about it." Lucy said.

"At least it didn't kill the boy." Lulubelle stated.

Jackie took small bites as she thought about the shadow Allen had. "You said Allen was Neah's son. Do you know if he passed down the Noah genes?" Jackie asked.

The Earl glanced at his newest family member. "He's an exorcist. It's impossible to be both. He would be destroyed and eaten whole by both Innocence and Dark Matter. That or he may become a black hole." The Earl told her.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked.

"Is there any possibility that both could live in one sole being?" Charlye added.

"Why do you ask such questions?" The Earl inquired.

"We saw a shadow that looked like a Noah before it takes over. It protected him and gave off an aura similiar to yours." Jackie answered.

The Earl put his silverware down. "Are you sure girls?" The Earl asked.

"Positive." they all said in unison.

The Earl got out of his chair and left the room. Thoughts aroused in his head. The Noah family watched him leave in eerie silence. The twins put the guns to their twin's head. "What's with him?" Jasdero asked.

"Yeah! Hii!" Debbitto repeated.

"He's curious. That small bit of information may be our advantage in this war." Wiseley said as he ate.

Jackie eyed him. "You know he hates it when you read his mind." Mercym told him.

"The thought were pracitically screaming at me. I couldn't help it." Wiseley defended himself.

"Road." Tyki said in a low voice.

Road picked at her food. She hadn't been the same for the last few months. "Hmmm?"

"You okay with this? About Allen?" Tyki said, not knowing Jackie was listening.

"Of course." Road told him.

"Then why are you being mopy? Ever since Allen came back you have been different." Tyki replied.

"When he acted like a normal person I didn't know it was Allen. I should've, but I didn't. He knew who we were and I'm not sure if he just fooled around with my feelings." Road told him.

"You fell for the kid?" Tyki asked.

"No, he made me feel normal. I like him, but the kiss meant nothing. If I ever see him and I kiss him, it's to tease him. He hates it. Which makes it fun." Road told him.

"So what's the problem?" Tyki said, concerned.

"Problem? There's no problem." Road lied.

"Road."

Tyki was now looking at her. Road turned her head to look at him. "He made me feel like another person. Like a mortal human. He treated me like a normal human. Not a monster. Not a Noah. He knew who I was, but he didn't leave or anything. He's just different. I enjoyed his company is all." Road told him, but paused. "I liked feeling like a human. I even forgot I was a Noah and that he was just another idiot who would die by us."

Little did she know every Noah was now listening. "I'd like him to be part of the family, but he's an exorcist." Road said aloud.

Tyki stared long and hard into her golden eyes. "He would fit in." was all Tyki said as he left to his room.

Road smiled. She would fight and possibly kill Allen if need be, but if he is able to become a Noah. . . . .She got up and left. Everyone else soon followed, but Jackie stayed and continued to eat her food that lasted all night. "I hate humans. I hate innocence. I hated being a normal human. They should all die. He is just another filthy human." Jackie said to herself.

**The End! It's a long chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks! Yan Luna4373**


	41. Allen's Admittings

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen**

**Chapter 41**

**Allen's Admittings**

Allen slept in a hospital bed at the Asian Branch of the Black Order. All orders had been rethought about. All generals and their teams were ordered to the Asian Branch, but everyone went a step farther for safety precautions. It had been a little over a month and Allen was still unconcious. Some think it's because of mental damage. Matron had come over and helped Wong help Allen. His wounds hadn't seemed too serious to some, but it was acually very serious.

Apparently the fifteenth Noah did lie a little bit. The reason why he was as bad as he was, was because his heartbeat didn't speed back up and his lung had a tiny hole that is healing at the moment. As for his left arm, it's slowly healing, but it has spasms. He had cuts and deep wounds all over his body. Allen's health was unstable is way to say his problems in a simple way. And many people worried, but little visited. He had many machines on him. He had a mask to help him breathe easier. One kept track of his blood pressure and heartbeat. Another one kept track of how much oxygen he actually had. Another machine gave him water so he could stay strong.

This is the worst condition he has ever been in and no one suspected a Noah to be on the train. Which they should've. If a Noah put a bomb on a train then of course they would've stayed, but there was something that they didn't understand. The Noahs said they were suppose to capture Allen, but they put a bomb on the train to blow them up. So why did they use a bomb? That was just not logical.

Then Larae obviously came to the Asian Branch. All the Supervisors were ordered there. Alot of people ended up going there. Matron took Allen's body temperature. "It went down." Matron said aloud.

"That's good. At least he's healing faster now. If this keeps up, he'll be awake in no time." Wong said.

"That might not be a good thing though. If he wakes up, Allen will be in alot of pain. He may be strong, but that pure will and mental strength. Right now, I don't think he can handle it." Matron told him.

"That is true, but we can't stop him from waking up." Wong replied.

"I know that." Matrin said as she wrote something on a piece of paper.

They heard a knock at the door. "Can I come in?" Larae asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes." the two doctors said.

Larae opened the door and walked in. She slowly shut the door. Her eyes stayed on Allen the whole time though. With one step after the other she walked to a chair beside his bed. She put her hands on top of his and her elbows went on the side of the mattress. Her hands picked up his hand and she locked both of her hands on both sides and put her head on top of them. Larae kept her eyes opened and looked at Allen. Everytime he went to the hospital after a battle he is always in a coma. He always came back on the brink of death. Why was everything so dangerous and severe with him? "Will you be alright in here with him alone?" Wong asked.

"Yeah." Larae answered.

Wong and Matron left her in the room. As they left worry was evident. They walked down the hall talking about Allen's health. They walked into the training room where all the exorcists were. Komui heard foot steps and turned his head. The silence ended up becoming scary. "He is progressing. Allen may wake up soon, but he may be in immense pain. I strongly suggest we giving him analeptic if he does wake up or give him special medicine to make him sleep and numb his body if he wakes up. We just need permission from you, Mana, and Allen himself." Matron said.

Mana looked at her. "I'm fine with it." Mana told her.

"Do you really think he would agree to that?" Lavi asked.

"There are doubts, but given his situation he will most likely agree." Wong answered.

"Is there anything you can do to speed up his recovery?" Komui asked.

Matron looked at Wong. "We have discussed that, but the theory may not work. It might slow down his recovery. There's also something else." Matron told him.

"What's that?" Komui questioned.

"It seems Jackie messed with the nerves in his left arm. It has spasms, but he won't be able to move it for awhile because of the innocence. The innocence is one with his arm, so messing with the nerves right beside it is effecting the innocence. There's a chance that it itself is slowing down his recovery. That's also why he couldn't deactivate his innocence until he went unconscious. So we think if you take it out for a bit his recovery pace could speed up, but only to a normal human's pace. Right now he is recovering slower than you or I would. Which means he could die if something goes wrong, but he isn't that unlucky. But internal damage is a possibility."

"But it may not help either. It could slow down the process even more. Plus we don't know if his arm will be alright and what will happen. He may even lose compatibility. And if it goes smoothly, Allen might refuse to have it put back in his arm." Matron explained.

"*Sigh* Give him the medicine when he wakes up. Just try to find a way to convince him to agree. Trick him if you have to." Komui said, completely stressed out.

**Three Days Later. . . . . . .**

It was four in the morning and no one was awake. Everyone had fallen asleep. Even those that should've been working fell asleep on the job. In Allen's room he was all alone. Larae had gone back to the room she was sharing with Miranda, Aunna, and Lenalee. In Allen's room, his eyes slowly cracked open. His silver-gray eyes sparkling, but then became glazed. He was so tired and exuasted, but he got over that. He looked around, but was barely able to move his head. His memory was foggy. He couldn't really remember anything. He could only remember his name. He heard a pumping noise and realized he had an oyxgen mask on.

"Where. . . am I?" He asked, but had a hard time.

He tried to move any part of his body, but it felt numb. Was it medicine or was it because he just woke up? Why was he even here? He tried his best to go through memories, but nothing worked. Allen just lied there emotionless, but then one horrible memory struck him. His father died. A stinging pain came to his chest and he felt warm streaks of water came from his eyes. He wanted to go back to bed, but his eyes wouldnt close.

A few hours passed by very slowly to him. He then heard a click come from somewhere in the room. He stayed absolutely still. The person walked up to Allen and muttered something. When the person saw Allen's eyes open, he froze. "Master Bak! Supervisor Komui!" Wong shouted as he dashed through halls waking people up while shouting.

Komui and Bak stopped talking as Wong came over and almost ran them over. "Sir. . *huff* he's. . he's awake. Allen.. . he. . he woke up." Wong told them as he breathed in air.

The two dropped whatever was in their hands and dashed to Allen's room. They rushed in the room to see Larae and Lenalee staring down at him. They also noticed a few others running in this direction as they ran here. So not to disturb him, they walked towards his bed and surely enough his eyes were open, but he was looking at the ceiling instead of anyone of the four. They all smiled though, but their smile faded as Matron came through a big crowd telling everyone to keep quiet. Hopefully she wouldn't yell at them because they caused quite a rukus as well.

She ignored them and walked up to Allen. She brought out a small flashlight and put it in one of his eyes. He closed his eyes from the sudden brightness, but opened them and let them adapt to the light. Now if only they would all shut up. Their voices all rang through his head and he couldn't understand what Matron was saying. Wong came through the crowd, but he was breathless. "Will you all be quiet! He has to adapt to everything and the noise is probably driving him crazy!" Matron shouted.

Everyone shut up, but that didn't stop some more people, mostly fellow exorcists, come to the front of the crowd. "Can you speak?" Matron asked.

Allen let the sentance run through his mind. He moved his mouth, but his throat was too dry. He tried repeatedly, but did not give up. "Ye. . yes." Allen finally said, voice rasp.

Everyone heard the faint voice and smiled and grinned and hugged each other. "Can you tell me your name?" Matron asked.

"Matron, that's a little weird isn't it?" Wong asked.

"Maybe, but I need to see if he has forgot anything and if his body and mind is working correctly. After what happen, I refuse to take any risks. Besides, we have to see if he is taking everything in." Matron explained.

"Al . .len. Allen." Allen said.

"Do you remember your last name?" Matron inquired.

Allen didn't answer this time. He just stared at her. "Do you remember anyone's name?" Matron questioned.

Allen thought for a minute. "Girly samurai." Allen said.

Kanda's brow twitched. The first name really had to be that? Seriously? Lavi, Timothy, Mulan, and a few others put their hands to their mouth and snickered. "Anyone else? And this time real names." Matron pressed on.

Allen continued to stare at her. The names, they were on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't say them or hear it clearly through his head. He couldn't even figure out who girly samurai was. He blinked a few times. "Larae, Lenalee, Lavi, Komui, Mana, and Mulan." Allen hadn't noticed he said the names until he finished speaking.

Lavi couldn't help but feel happy and pump his fist, brought it back down, and said, "Yes."

"Can you tell me your right from your left?" Matron asked.

Allen stared at her blankly. Why couldn't he remember? "No." Allen told her.

"Where do you live?" Komui asked.

Matron looked at him, but gazed back down at Allen. 'Britain, Japan, China, England, Eygpt, Buckingsburg, Bracney.' Many names to towns, countries, and cities came to mind, but he knew none of them were right. "Don't know." Allen said.

Matron thought about the next question. She wasn't sure if it was safe to ask, but it could be important. "What's the last thing you remember from before you woke up?" Matron asked.

Allen's eyes became watery again and tears fell down for the second time this morning. 'Allen. . . I love you. . . .admiting death. . . Don't give up. . .Dad!. . . Don't stop. Keep moving forward.' Allen started to get a headache. "Allen? Allen, are you alright?" Matron asked.

Allen nodded his head. "I want to be alone." Allen said.

"That's not a good idea. You just woke up-" Matron began, but Allen glared.

"Leave Larae here then." Allen ordered.

Allen don't know why he said Larae. He just knew he could trust her for anything and this was one of those moments he felt embarassed to be looked at or didn't want to look weak in front of anyone, but someone he trusted with all his heart. Lenalee also came to mind, but he said Larae. "Come on. Let's leave him be for now." Komui told her.

A few minutes passed and everyone but Larae was gone. She sat down and looked at him. He was still crying and unmoving. "My Dad, he's dead. . . . right?" Allen queried.

Larae was taken aback by the question, but stared into his eyes. "I'm sorry, but yes." Larae answered.

"Thanks." Allen thanked.

"What are you thanking me for?" Larae asked, holding his left, wrinkly hand.

"For telling me the truth." Allen told her and she looked a the floor.

"No problem." Larae uttered.

"Larae, I can't remember much, so can you fill me in on why I'm here like this?" Allen asked very slowly and took deep breathes for more air.

Larae swallowed. "Your heartbeat has slowed down, you are having a hard time breathing because there's a hole in a vital spot on one of your lungs. You have been in a coma and were beaten badly. You also have a few serious cuts on your neck. That's another reason why you're struggling for air. You nervous system is having a hard time working correctly. That would explain the memory loss." Larae informed.

"What happened?" Allen questioned.

"You got hurt in a fight. You and the others lost big time." Larae answered.

"Fight?" Allen asked.

"Allen, do you remember what you do for a living?" larae rejoindered.

"Be a jackass." Allen answered.

Larae giggled at his answer. "Not entirely."

"Really? Shocking. That's all I can really remember. Being a jackass, but I guess that's because of my childhood."Allen told her, half humor in his voice.

"You're admitting to it? I guess there's a first time for everything." Larae teased.

"How funny girlie." Allen replied.

The two talked for a few hours and Larae caught Allen up on everything that happen through the month. Allen even laughed at some of the things Lavi and the kids did. He had quite a few mood swings too, but he stopped that an hour ago. Matron came back in by dinner time and Allen had calmed down. She even caught him laughing, but the he got really upset. "I never called Neah my father. The only time I called him Dad was when he died. It makes me feel bad for doing that. All I ever wanted was a mother and a father, but when I found my father I .. . . . .treated him like dirt That bothers me now that he's gone." Allen told Larae.

Matron looked over at the two. "It's called regret Allen. That just proves you do have a heart." Larae said, sad.

"Why are you upset?" Allen asked.

"I'll tell you when you remember everything." Larae said then got up and left.

Allen let his eyes follow her, but then looked at the ceiling. He felt just like he did in the morning. He felt like crying, but no more came down. He just layed there and looked up. "I can't move if you're wondering." Allen stated bitterly.

"Did she tell you about what you do and where you live?" Matron asked.

"No." Allen answered.

"Do you feel any pain?" Matron asked.

"All over and it feels like shit." Allen told her.

"You didn't lie about it at least." Matron admired.

"Is that all you want?" Allen asked

"No, are you dizzy or is life around you going to slow fast?" Matron questioned.

"Off and on." Allen told her.

"Do you know what analeptic is?" she asked.

"Medicine."

"Yes, but do you no what it does?" Matron said more clearly.

"Do I look like a doctor to you?" Allen retorted.

"It's suppose to restore your health and/or strength. It's a restorative drug. It stimulates the central nervous system as well. I think it'll help you, but I can't give it to you unless you agree. I can also give you medicine to knock you out and if you wake up you'll feel numb. No pain should be felt. I need you permission on that too. I can give you both or one if you like. Until you're pain is gone I'm not going to tell you anything or let you leave. As well as training your body back to nourishment." Matron explained slowly.

"How long would you give them to me?" Allen questioned.

"A week at most." Matron answered.

"I'll take both." Allen told her.

"I'll get the medicine. I'll be right back." Matron told him.

She left and came back five minutes later. She had a needle and Allen watched her like a hawk. She put one needle in an IV wire and let it go through his system. "Hey, how long am I gonna need the mask?" Allen asked.

"For awhile. Maybe two weeks." Matron told him.

"That doesn't seem like long." Allen stated, already tired.

"It is though. Now just relax. I have to take the mask off real quick then I'll give you two pills. I'll put water in your mouth and I'm going to need you to swallow. It may be harder to breathe and it may hurt to swallow, but it'll only take under a minute." Matron told him.

"Alright." Allen responded.

Matron hurried after she took the mask off. She put the pill in his mouth and added water. She closed his so he could swalllow, but Allen had troubles at first, but through and through, everything was alright. The rest of the week went by fast. When Allen woke up his body felt numb, but he talked when someone visited. The only problem, he always ended up falling alseep in the middle of a conversation and he still had mood swings. After so long Allen was able to stay up all day and sleep at night. He slept alot, but he needed rest. So he woke up every evening at eleven. Maybe twelve.

When he woke up by himself it was nine-thirty. "Any pain?" Matron asked as she got her clipboard.

"Some." Allen said then coughed.

"Where and rate that spot from a scale of one to ten." Matron said.

"Chest about four. Throat, one. Head, four. Then sharp pain every now and then in my left arm. About eight." Allen answered.

Matron looked at him with worry in her eyes when he said the last one. "Can you move?"

"Just not my left arm." Allen said.

Matron smiled. "Do you want to sit up now? Instead of laying down?" Matron asked.

"Yeah." Allen said.

"Sit up. I'll bring the bed up." Matron said.

Allen did as told and sat his upper body, up. The bed slowly adjusted with him until it was completely against his back. Allen relaxed his muscles so he could lean on it. "Better?" Matron asked.

"Fine." Allen told her.

"Pick up your right arm." Matron ordered.

Allen looked at her questionably and confused. "I have to see if your muscles are working correctly." Matron stated.

Another few days passed and Matron made him exercise his body and he would get tired out easily, but of course he never admitted it. Then when Matron took off the oyxgen mask she made him walk around and brought him to the training room with the other exorcists. Allen didn't do anything. He just sat there reading a book. Matron kept telling him to get up so his body wouldn't be so tired, but he refused to. Lenalee finally took the book away from him and ran off and around the room.

Allen ran after her, but it only took a few minutes for him to bend over and hold onto the wall to help him stand. "Bitch." Allen told her.

Allen put his back against the wall and slid down while holding his head. Wong watched Matron lecture him. Allen just disregarded every word she said and the watching exorcists whickered. Bak was one of them. Komui looked at him. He instantly stopped. All the supervisors were to be by an exorcist at all times and since all the exorcists were in the training room, they had to be in the training room. "Will you just act your age? If you don't move your body enough after something like this happened to you then you'll be slower, weaker, and sluggish. That's why you keep getting into these situations." Allen looked at her.

"I still don't remember much." He muttered.

Matron's face calmed down as he looked at the boy. He was scared. Only because he couldn't remember and she has seen many people with memory loss. They were always scared. "I know you want to remember, but it's best for you to exercise." Matron told him.

Allen looked at the floor. He was being very bashful at the moment, but his friends wouldn't leave his side. Not even their favorite samurai. Lenalee threw the book back at him and sighed. Allen surprisingly caught it. His reflexes were working exceptionally. "Matron come here." Wong said.

matron looked at Allen, shook her head, and went over to him. "His relexes work very well. I was thinking that maybe we could let. . . .fight him." Wong barely said the person's name, but Matron heard it.

"Are you crazy?" Matron shouted and everyone looked at her.

Allen even lifted his eyes from the book. "She will kill him herself. That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard." Matron said, more quiet.

"That's the only way you're going to get him to do anything and maybe, just maybe, he'll remember some of his battles with Noahs and akumas. He might remember everything. All she would do is hurt him. She'll stop so not to kill him." Wong told her.

"Who are you talking about Wong?" Bak asked.

"Fo." Wong answered.

A minute of silence passed. Bak's eyes widened and he began to shake Wong fiercely. Pretty much repeating everything Matron said. Bak calmed down, after Komui and Yuza forced him to. "Wong, he wouldn't be able to fight well. He can't even move his left arm." Bak said.

"Fo just might help him." Komui told Bak.

Bak sighed and looked at Allen. "Allen, come with me." Bak commanded.

Allen looked up from his book. He stood up and slowly walked over, but read his book. "Can I come with him?" Lenalee asked.

Komui looked at her. "We may need a few exorcists to make sure she _doesn't _kill him."Komui reminded.

"Who all would be best for the job?" Matron asked.

"Lenalee, Mulan, and Lavi please come with us. Those that want to watch, we'll have golems around him." Bak said and everyone else stayed put.

"That's not the only reason for the golems, is it Bak?" Lavi asked quietly.

"Our golems are special. They'll keep track of his well being and his innocence. They'll send the information to our scientists." Bak explained.

"Thought so." Lavi said under his breath.

The group came into a large room quite similiar to the training room for the exorcists, but this one was completely empty and had a big sign on the wall. Allen went over to a colum and sat in front of it. Lenalee looked at him. He was very intent on the book. She followed Bak to the wall though. Only to watch him get his nose broken by a hand (?) that came out of the wall. Lavi and Mulan immediately backed off. Lenalee just stood there and her sweat dropped.

Fo came out of the wall and looked angry. "Hey Fo." Bak mumbled.

"What do you want idiot Bak?" Fo asked.

"We need you to fight with Allen so he can get back on track." Bak told her.

Fo looked at the kid in the hospital clothing. Her eyes were drawn to his left arm though. She stared and stared. "Allen Walker right? Isn't he a general?" Fo asked, actually interested.

"Yes Fo." Bak said, holding his bleeding nose.

"Then why would the moron need my help?" Fo asked.

"He doesn't remember what the Black Order is. There only a few reasons that kept him from leaving or attacking us. We think he may remember some things if he fights again. Also, he won't exercise with Matron and he really needs to." Bak said while staring at the kid.

"No." Fo said.

"What? Why not?" Bak shouted.

"He's too fragile. He wouldn't be fun to fight." Fo said simply.

Lenalee grabbed her arm when she turned around. "Please Fo. If he doesn't get use to moving then he'll barely ever move again and then central. . . . he would be forced to do things and. . " Lenalee couldn't find the words, but Fo understood her.

They really would take him and do something to him. What they would do is all up to Leverrier and some other people. Fo looked at Allen and shrugged her shoulders. "What the heck? It'll be fun to beat him." Fo said then jumped over to him.

Fo kicked his leg to gather his attention. "Go away." Allen said.

"That's not how you talk to a lady." Fo told him.

Allen turned look her up and down then back at his book. "You're not a lady. You're just a kid." Allen told her.

Fo showed evidence of being angry, but Allen didn't notice. "I'm older than you punk." she said.

"Like I care." Allen told her.

The two started agruing. It was like watching Kanda fight Lavi or Allen all over again, but with words. "Do you think we should've warned her?" Lavi asked in a quiet voice.

Bak looked at him then at Fo. "Proabably. Now stay safe and please remember, she will hurt you. Good luck!" Bak said as he left.

Lavi and Mulan's face fell as he left. Then their eyes went dark as they looked back at the scene. They just now realized what they got into. So, a simple way to put it, they were screwed. Lenalee just watched and then Fo punched him into a wall. Allen hadn't expected that and was shocked when he sat up on the ground. Fo came running towards him and her arm turned into a daggar attached to her. Allen moved just in time and was lucky enough to not get cut or sliced in two.

Fo kept attacking and he just dodged. He didn't even know what to do. Then Fo disappeared and was about to cut his head off, but she stopped. She wasn't going to kill him. She'd be in huge trouble if she did. Allen turned his head and looked at the sharp object she had an inch away from his skin. He stepped back in an almost panicked way. He kept staring at her arm with wide eyes. Fo dropped her arm and watched him. There was no way this moron was a general. He acted just like a newbie.

Allen shook his head and narrowed his eyes as he jumped forward and almost punched her. She was faster than him though. So the same training went on and they both tried hitting the other and dodged, but only Fo was really succeding. Allen was getting frustrated and mad. So he kept at it, but was almost killed every three minutes. And right now, Fo was beating the living shit out of him. He didn't even have time to react until he went flying. His back hit the wall hard and he leaned forward cringing from the pain in his back. The three exorcists ran over to him and checked every inch of his body and sighed with relief.

Allen wiped the blood that was coming from his mouth. Allen then stood up and looked at Fo with a death glare. He was completely focused on her. He watched every slight movement she made and didn't notice the three exorcists. Allen then lunged forward and began attacking Fo. He missed, but it was closer than the last time. Fo grabbed him by the neck and threw him into the wall. Allen stood right back up and once again, attacked. Fo just kept throwing him back or that's the way every attack ended like. Allen just kept coming back and fought. When the watching exorcists checked to make sure he was okay, he just ignored them or pushed pass them.

Allen was being very persistant and refused to give up, but his body started slowing down and was becoming weaker and weaker by the moment. Fo didn't even have to try anymore and was getting tired. They had been fighting all day it was time for her to go to bed. She just gave him one last hit and walked up to the wall. Allen stood up and struggled with standing. "Where are you going?" Allen asked.

"To bed. It's passed midnight and you're in no condition to continue. I enjoyed beating you, but I also need my sleep.  
Fo told him and disappeared in the wall.

Allen started to fall and Lavi caught him as his eyes closed. "At least he only got a few bruises. Other than that, he just exhausted himself." Matron said as she examined his body back in the hospital room.

Komui sighed in relief when he heard that. Bak too. "He shouldn't fight her again. It did absolutely nothing, but make him agree to move around. If he keeps doing that he'll have more problems." Matron added.

Lo Fwa knocked on the door and entered with Shifu and Rikei. "Actually, Allen did make progress." Lo Fwa said.

She read the paper and then showed it to Bak. "It seems the innocence reacted to the fight and gave him the strength to fight. We went over some clips of their battle and found out his innocence was glowing in his hand. Also, the space around him was filled with energy from Crown Clown and himself." Lo Fwa said.

Bak and Komui read over the paper and waited for Matron to say something. "No. He will not fight anymore. He has to heal and heal fast. We still have to send him to Anita and Japan. The other teams will also be leaving, but now that they're here, they refuse to leave until they're positive he's okay. So the generals are forced to stay. It almost June and he's only half way healed. The fights may not help as much you think." Matron told them.

"You said may. That means there is still a chance he cou-" Komui was suddenly interrupted.

"No. It won't work as fast." Matron said.

As they continuned to talk about the good and the bad of Allen's health, Larae was outside the room. She had seen him fight Fo from the training room after everyone left. They are no longer worrying about him, but his aura, everytime she came around it she knew something was wrong. She knew Lenalee and Komui felt it too. Everyone else though, they aren't worrying. They think it's just like before, but if that's so, then why are they still here? Are they scared that the same thing will happen to them? Maybe.

Larae walked back to her room and saw Lenalee awake and she looked at her. Lenalee heard her footsteps and looked at Larae. "Lenalee, are you worried? You know, about Allen?" Larae asked as she layed in her bed.

"Yes. I just want to stay here with him until he is completely fine, but I heard Komui say something the other day. He is making every exorcist leave by the end of the week. I know all of the other exorcists are ready to go. I could see it in their eyes yesterday, but when they're around him, everything changes. They all watch him, but after so long they don't care." Lenalee told her.

"I notice that every time they see Allen on the brink of death after a battle. They'll worry and watch him, but after so long they don't worry anymore even though they should. I can't really explain it, but it feels like they care about him then don't." Larae replied.

"Maybe we're over worrying." Lenalee suggested.

"I don't think so." Larae said and they both ended their conversation.

But they were both thinking the same thing. The other exorcists would watch him in battle whenever they can. All the important battles he faced against the Noahs everyone had seen. The Noahs let them too. Plus, the Noahs are always going after him. No one else. It didn't make sense. Then there's the fact that they always seem to know where he's at. The girls let these thoughts drift through their mind until they fell asleep.

**Morning. . . . . . . .**

Allen stayed in his bed and wouldn't get up. Matron ordered and ordered, but he wouldn't. She finally gave up and left Wong with him. And of course Bak was there too. Allen looked away from them. So he stared at the wall or the ceiling. He could hear the two talking, but didn't pay attention. He just stared endlessly at whatever he could and somehow, his stare ended up at his left arm. He could remember growing up with it, but everything was foggy. Just like everything else.

No one would even tell him where he was at or where he lived They wouldn't explain what an exorcist was. Nor would they explain the Noahs and akumas. They wouldn't tell him of the scar on his left eye or why his hair had turned completely white. It made him look weird in his opinion and his was the only one that counted. All he knew was that his father had died and parts of the battle he last had, but he didn't know why he was fighting. He didn't know anything, but a few simple things.

He couldn't even answer some simple questions like two plus two, but he was able to read and pronouce everything correctly. He would know what they were talking about, but he just could not answer correctly. That drove him crazy. Especially since he couldn't remember half the people around him. "Allen." Bak said.

"What?"

"What do you want to know? I'll tell you everything." Bak said.

Allen's head turned to look at him. "You serious? What happened to me having to figure it out on my own?" Allen queried.

"I can tell you, but that doesn't mean you'll believe me or remember everything. I can only tell you what I know." Bak replied.

Allen asked a few questions and listened to Bak. He learned everything he wanted to. Although he didn't expect what the answers he got. While he was listening some memories flashed through his mind, but he didn't learn everything. All he learned about was the Noahs, the Black Order, Innocence, Exorcists, akumas, his curse, and a few other things. Bak wouldn't tell him about the fights. When Bak finished explaining Allen remembered some things, but alot was still a mystery. And the last battle, he remembered everthing about it.

Bak and Wong left the room and turned the light off It took them all day to explain everything and for them to wait so Allen understood what they said fully. Allen looked at his arm for what felt like hours, but did not fall asleep. Instead, he took off the covers and left the room. He wandered around and finally found his way to Fo. "I was wondering when you were gonna come back." Fo said as she stepped out of the wall.

Allen just stared at her with determined eyes. "Shut up and fight bitch." Allen said rudely and their fight began.

Fo and ALlen fought and fought. Allen didn't once land a hit on Fo and met the wall over and over again, but he got right back up and tried again. His attacks were getting stronger and his moves were getting faster. There were several times when he had almost hit her. He made her back up into the back and then tried to punch her, but she moved her head just in time. She stared at his hand as the colum started cracking then crumbled.

She smirked. Now she could actually give it her all. Their fight continued with neither giving in to the other's power, but little did they know that they had drawn quite a crowd. Lenalee and Larae were there along with Komui, Bookman, Bak, Wong, Lavi, Lo Fwa, Rikei, Shifu, and Cross. They watched Allen actually fight like he used to. He would kick, punch, jump and kick, all kinds of things. They watched as Allen slowly gained his ability back then he hit Fo.

Fo stumbled back and Allen kicked her into the wall. He stood there waiting for her with his eyes shadowed by his bangs. Fo sat there, looking at him. Completely stunned by the hit and how hard it was. She stood back up and lunged. "Don't let that one lucky hit get to your head." Fo told him as he went flying.

He let his feet land on the wall and jumped off it, back towards her. She used her arm to keep him from touching her. The pressure on her arm started to hurt so she pushed him off. He went backwards, but didn't hit the ground correctly and started rolling until he hit the wall. Allen groaned, but got right back up only to be hit repeatedly by Fo. He ended up on the floor in the middle of the room. He layed there with his hand by his head and his eyes covered by his hair.

"Get back up." Fo ordered as she stood over him.

He layed there, not saying a word and not moving. The memories started coming back and flashed through his head, but remembering so much all at once caused him a headache. Lenalee was about to walk towards him, but Komui kept her beside him. And now everyone was there. They were all curious to know what was going on. Although some were missing.

Fo used her foot to lift his head. Allen's eye looked into hers. "This is why you always get your ass handed to you. You underestimate someone when something happens that gives you the advantage. You give up way too easily. You are never self aware and are too easy going. You're never in a good mood, but you are still easy going. I think they should take your title as a general away because you sure don't act like one. You may say things that help others or make them worse. You may act like one off the battlefield, but on it, you're nothing like a general." Fo told him.

Allen pressed his teeth together really hard and moved them from side to side. "Shut up."

"You're nothing, but a wimp who thinks he's all that. Everything is about you. Everything has to go your way and no one else's. When you don't get your way you don't say anything and act like a child. That's what you are too. A child. Nothing more. Nothing less." Fo said.

"Shut up." Allen repeated.

"This is why the Noahs can woop your ass. You never take the fight serious enough. You let your guard down. They take advantage of you, but somehow everytime you live another day. All because of luck. You also let alot of people die. Like regular citizens, fellow members of the Black Order, the people on the train, finders, villages, Neah." Fo continuned.

Allen stood up and was pissed. He held Fo's throat and she started choking as Allen looked at her. She was afraid at the moment. "I said shut up! I'm not stupid! Do you think I don't know my own flaws? Everyone has them and I'm no better, but I have my reasons. I can't get pass some things. I know what I do is wrong most of the time, but I don't care. No one likes how I treat them then they can shut the fuck up and ignore me or take it. Because they don't understand that I have gone through exactly that when I was a kid, but it was a million times worse than that."

"The past they saw was nothing compared to other moments. No one understands what I went through and how I act and why I act like I do. And I don't give a damn. It's my decision. So shut up. I know my iragance makes me lose these battles. I know what causes my defeat and I know that people die because I can't get over my damn childhood. I don't even know why I fight for them because they all wanted me dead when I was younger. They probably still do if they saw my arm."

"I know that I'm stupid and naive. I know that people die and I can't do anything because I don't try my best, but I don't want them to die. I hate it when they die because of me. What don't you guys understand. I've been here long enough for you to understand me without me saying anything! I know my Dad died because of me! Because I let my stupid guard down. In my opinion, I am a demon and I shouldn't be an exorcist because I can't even do the job right. I know that most things are my fault." Allen said as he loosened his grip.

Fo could've moved or make him get away, but she let him be. He punched the wall behind her. "I know. I know." Allen said, voice getting low.

Allen fell to the floor and looked at it. Everyone saw his sadness, his understandment, his childness, his fear, and his true self. The mask had vanished as he let the emotions showed through and even a single tear that he had left. Lenalee watched the tear stream down his face and off his chin and watched it land on the ground. She had seen times when he almost lost his 'mask'. She had seen times when he showed bits and pieces of his true self, but this was first time he had ever let the completely shatter.

Lenalee walked over to him and bent down. He turned his head to stare at her. She smiled at him and hugged him. Allen just sat there and didn't move. He wanted to push her off, but didn't want to at the same time. The comfort felt nice. Plus, he just didn't want to move at the moment. So he let her warm body hug his cold, numb body. Lenalee hugged him tighter and pressed her body up against his. SHe only did this because he began to tremble.

Like always, everything about Allen has to be complicated. Yep, nothing has changed.

**The End! Please let me know what your opinions are. Please review. Please and Thank you! Yan Luna4373**


	42. Confessions:The Truth Comes Out

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen**

**Chapter 42**

**Confessions: The Truth Comes Out**

Allen had been very quiet for the rest of the week. Lenalee and Larae were with him 24/7. If Lenalee wasn't with him Larae was with him. If Larae wasn't with him then Lenalee was with him. Allen only said two more words after his outburst and those words no one expected even after that fiasco. Those words were "I'm sorry." They all tried to make Allen talk, but he wouldn't. They even got Kanda to throw names and words at him. Lavi annoyed the hell out of him and repeatedly called him Shortstack and Beansprout. Allen has literally gone mute. "Are you switching anyone on Allen's team?" Lenalee asked Komui at the dining table.

"No Lenalee. His team is good now that I give it some good thought, but he'll have two more exorcists on his team when he gets to Anita's. I made them go there for backup if the Noahs find him again. Also, we have a another new exorcist that will General Cloud's team. So will you. I'm taking you off Cross' team and putting you with Cloud team. Lavi will be switching with you." Komui told her.

"Do the generals know?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes." Komui answered as he sipped his coffee.

"What about General Zokolo's team? There's only two exorcists besides the general. You said there has to be three." Lenalee said.

Komui sniggered as she said that. "True, but in technicality he has three exorcists. Nick and Tod are both separate exorcists. They have to be with each other on every mission though. They can both use their innocence on their own, but it is very weak that they could only destroy a level two akuma. Maybe a level three. They do struggle with the level fours together, but they can destroy at least seven before they tire. They could defeat a Noah as well, but would be very tired afterwards. Just like everyone else." Komui explained.

"Komui, what ever happened to Railey? SInce we brought him to the Order I haven't seen him." Lenalee asked.

"He's at headquarters with Reever and the others. He's now a scientist for the Black Order." Komui answered.

"Komui, who's the new exorcist coming with General Cloud's team?" Lenalee questioned.

"Jahaymian (Juh- hay-me- in) Braxton, equip type. Do you remember that town you were in with Toma and the large broken clock?" Komui asked.

"Yeah."

He was working on the clock when it got zapped by lightning and it seems the compatible innocence to him was zapped into something very special to him. His wedding ring. Jahaymian got married just as he turned eighteen five years ago, but his wife died the day the lightning struck the clock. She was in the clock with him and they both got hit and unfortunately she died. He has a daughter that is four years old and a son that's two." Komui said, sad smile on his face.

"He was forced to leave them." Lenalee said, horrified.

Komui smiled still. "He completely agreed to come. He gave his kids to his brother and his wife. They have a few kids and he thought they would be best to raise them until the war is over. He'll be writing letters when it's safe to or he'll tell us through the golem. His brother will then read it to them." Komui said.

"When are we going to see him?" Lenalee asked.

"He's arriving tonight and all teams will then leave in two days." Komui informed.

Allen walked into the cafeteria for the first time since he had been in the Asian Branch. There was only a few times in the room, but they all knew him and stared. Allen walked up to the stand and Larae followed behind him. Only the cook, who looked exactly like Jerry by the way, heard him speak. The chef acted just like Jerry first did when Allen ordered so much food, but he did agree to give him the food. Only when he first arrived at the Order, it was alot more food. This was barely half. It seems his diet has really changed.

Allen stuffed his face and took care of the dishes as usual. Larae was still eating, but he pulled out a piece of paper, a pen, and an envelope. Lenalee stared at him as he began writing, but then crumpled the paper and threw it in the trash. He pulled out another piece and began again. He did this a few more times until he stopped complete;y. Larae finished eating, but stayed there with him. She said some things to him, but he stayed mute. Larae finished talking and stared at him. Allen nodded his head and began writing again. This time though, he took forever to write. After a few sentances he put the pen to his chin in thought.

Komui and kept staring despite the fact that it was rude. A whole lot more people, almost the whole building of workers, came in, but they all stayed away from Allen and Larae. Some glanced at him though. Larae stood up and left him alone. She came towards the table of exorcists, but approached Komui. "Komui, do you know where Mana is?" Larae asked.

"I know he's somewhere in this building, but I've barely seen him since he came here with us. All I know is that he comes in here around three am and three o'clock. No one is ever in here at either of those times. Why do you ask?" Komui asked.

"Alllen said he has something to tell Mana. Well, he wrote it on paper and now he's writing what he's going to say. The only problem is, he can't unless he knows where Mana is." Larae told him.

"I would ask Bak or Wong. They gave him his room." Bookman said.

"Ask me what?" Bak said while walking up to them.

"Where Mana is?" Mulan said.

"I'm not fully sure. He just walks around the building endlessly during the day. You might find in him in his room though. It's only a few rooms away from Komui's. No one ever sees him because he always has the door closed." Bak told them.

"Thanks, uh, Allen! Allen, where you heading?" Larae shouted as Allen left the table.

Allen looked at her, but then looked away. He began to walk through the halls and Larae tried to chase him down, but she lost him. Allen looked at the envelope as he walked. He wanted to give it to Mana, but then he didn't. Allen bumped into someone and looked up. "Sorry, I just arrived. Um, do you know where Komui Lee is?" a man in his twentys asked.

Allen stood up and looked for the envelope. The man picked it up and gave it to him. He smiled warmly and Allen took the envelope. Allen stared at him and knew he was new. "Can you speak?" he asked.

The man looked at his uniform. "You're a general? How nice." he commented.

Allen looked at him endlessly. "I'm Jahaymian Braxton. A new exorcist." he spoke after a few minutes.

Allen turned around and left him. Jahaymian followed him and looked around admiring everything they passed. Allen looked straight ahead, but his eyes tended to look at him. He didn't know why, but he was curious about the newcomer. He was just so happy and curious about everything. Had he not seen any of this before? Possibly. He may of not come from China or whatever Asian country they were at, but Allen's gut told him China.

Allen saw the cafeteria doors and walked in. Komui and the exorcists were still there talking. Allen wondered why the exorcists were always together, but didn't care at the moment. Komui turned his head and smiled. "Hello! You must be Jahaymiman!" Komui greeted joyously as he came over and shook his hand.

"Are you Komui Lee?" Jahaymian asked.

"In the flesh." Komui replied.

All the kind and caring exorcists smiled and said hello. Komui introduced everyone and then looked at Allen. "That's Allen Walker. The youngest general we ever had. He was fifteen at the time, but now he's seventeen years of age. He is usually very rude, but had his moments. Something happened last weak and he went mute. If he does speak again it might not be something kind." Komui told him.

Jahaymian looked at Allen and smiled. It looked like that smile was never gonna come off. Allen looked at the cafeteria doors, ready to leave. Larae came back in though and walked towards him. She looked at Jahaymian since she had never seen him before, but her eyes wandered back to Allen. "Hello." Larae said.

"Hi." Jahaymian replied.

It suddenly got very quiet. Too quiet for comfort, but that al changed when Allen rushed to cover his left eye. Blood started to come out, but he didn't see any akumas. It was just one of those times his eye looked for what wasn't there. Allen fell and held the table beside him for balance as the searing pain kept getting worse. Allen moved his hand and everyone watched as a red eye looked around quickly. Allen tried to deactivate it, but it wouldn't. It just had a mind of it's own. Larae slowly bent down and held Allen close, hopeing it would comfort him or he could forget about the eye. Another minute passed and it deactivated. Allen's bandages on his left hand pulled away and it was covered in blood.

Allen got up off the floor and hurried to leave. He didn't want anyone nagging him. He just wanted to be alone, but no. Lenalee had to follow him this time and she could keep up. Allen eventurally let her come with him and they ended up at his room. Two hours later. At least it didn't take as long. Allen went in his room and looked at Lenalee to see if she actually going to disturb him in his room. She stayed by the door so Allen closed.

In Allen's room, Allen layed down on his back. His eyes stared at the ceiling absentmindingly. No thoughts or worries. Just an empty mind. That's how he had been for the last few days. All he wanted for peace and quiet, but every turn he took someone there worried. It didn't matter if he refused to talk. It's not a big deal. He is just acting like how he was when he first came. He closed his eyes and waited to fall asleep. It felt like forever, but he fell asleep.

**Dream. . . . . . .**

Allen opened his eyes to look at his surroundings. He was at the same lake and same hollow tree as before. He comes here every night. Sometimes it's peaceful, but other times it wasn't. Allen looked at the lake and he took one step forward and another. He walked right up to it until he was looking at his reflection. Emotionless. It was like his dreams were insync with reality. He looked up and around the lake. Several trails were all over. Allen looked down when he felt something hold his wrist.

Next thing he knew, he was being pulled down into the water. He stayed calm. He had gotten used to this process. It was just the same old, same old. He watched water bubbles fill with scenes. It replayed the time at the beach with Mulan, Timothy, and Mei Ling. The time he admitted his love for Lenalee. The time Lavi and Bookman talked with him on the train where Allen warned them about leaving. There was another one with the scene of when Komui told him about Bracney.

Then the first time he had spoken at the Order. It showed the times he yelled at Lavi and Kanda. The time times he almost killed them. When the kid akuma cursed him played in a bubble. The breakup, almost every twist and turn in his life. The good and the bad. So that meant his fights. His fight with Tyki, his fight with the twins, the graveyard, when he fought the Earl. Seeing the memories, he realized e had given up at times he shouldn't of. Sometimes he wanted to go back and restart that.

Allen continued to sink then he stopped. There was pictures. Just normal unmoving objects. From his childhood to his last battle with the twins. He just kept staring at one. Neah was lying down bleeding. Allen was hunched down over him. Then the next picture was of when Neah started to turn to dust. Allen wanted to toake his eyes of the pictures, but he couldn't. Then he was pulled back.

This never happened before so he turned his head. The shadow smiled like a Noah and looked deep into Allen's eyes. Into his soul. Allen felt like he had been pierced in his heart and checked to make sure he was okay. Pefect. He looked at the shadow as it laughed sadistically. Allen stepped back, but he bumped into him. He instantly looked up into his eyes because of shock, but then froze. The scene played in the shadow's eyes and in Allen's mind. So if he wanted to look away he couldmt. He had no choice but to watch.

Allen saw the Noah family then the exorcists fighting. One by one the exorcists fell and then Allen was encircled by their cold dead bodies. Blood was all over and the Noah family stood behind him staring down at him. Their smiles abroad and their eyes proud. Evil was amiss there and it was dark. It was like the sun had vanished. Rain was pouring and it was pouring down hard and it was coming down fast. Like it was flooding the area. Allen looked very emotional and was shattered. He sat on his knees looking at everyone. No tears fell, but it looked like they would. A breeze flew by and Allen's eyes uncovered. They looked hurt, broken hearted, sad, guilty, had regret, lonliness.

Allen fell down as he tried to get the scene out of his head. It stayed there like it had been implanted there forever and eternity. He heard the sinister laugh, but he disappeared in the water. Allen sat on the bottom of the lake trying to get the image out. (Scen in mind) "Allen Walker, you're next for death. Say hi to your precious god for me." The Earl said while over to Allen.

(Scene in mind) Allen smiled, but it was sick and twisted. It had many emotions, but mostly something monstrous. Something devilish. "I won't be going to heaven. When I die, my destination is Hell. Besides, I believe in no such in thing called god. If he was real then why would the world be ending? Why have the Exorcists lost? Right? Isn't that why this happened? Becuase there's no god. No heaven or hell." Allen spoke.

"You're wrong. There is god and there is the devil. There is heaven and hell. Your side is the side of god and ours is the side of the devil. One's gift must be stronger and one must be weaker. The one that has the most power will win the war. Their power comes from their god or their devil. Your god has to be stronger than our devil and our devil has to be stronger than your god for one to win. Seeing as the outcome of the war has already happened, the devil is stronger and we have won." The Earl told Allen, getting dangerously close.

Allen stood up and faced the Earl. He put both his arms up. "Kill me. I have nothing to live for now." Allen said.

The Earl's hand moved and blood splattered everywhere. (Out of the scene) Allen banged his head on the sandy ground and felt blood on his chest. His hand moved to his throat as he started choking. He couldn't breathe. He was drowning. Allen got up and tried to swim to the surface, but he was too far down. He kept trying and swimming up, but his vison blurred and the water in his lungs made him tired and until couldn't move anymore. He almost passed out when someone grabbed his arm. He looked up as the person's other hand grabbed his arm again and pulled him up.

He could feel the water pressing his body down, but the person's hands kept pulling him up, refusing to let him drown in the lake. He could feel the person's grip getting stronger as the nails went into his wrist. Allen's head moved up, trying to see the person over the water. He couldn't see, but he knew it was a girl. Then, he his eyes closed as fresh air hit his head. He reached the surface.

**Reality. . . . . . . . . .**

Allen's eyes opened fast and he started breathing for air. He felt like he was on fire as sweat dripped down his face. His hair was sticking to his face and he looked around. The room was dark and cold. It felt weird against hit burning skin, but it relieved him. Allen sat up and put his back against the ice cold cement wall. "What was that?" Allen asked himself.

His heart was beating fast and his adrenaline was going off the charts. The dream h ad felt so real. He could even taste the water in his mouth. He even felt dizzy and light headed. He could feel sweat all over his body and he was literally soaked by his sweat. His nightmares were getting worse. Allen got up and left his room wearily. He looked down and saw Lenalee sleeping against the wall beside the door. Allen looked and looked at her beautiful face.

Her skin glistened as the candle light shone on her face. Allen's lips formed a firm line as he bent down and picked her up. He took her to his bed and put on the floor real quick. He took off the covers to the bed and put a new clean sheet on the bed. He picked her up and layed her down on the bed. He lit a candle on a stand. He look around for a blanket and found it in the corner on a chair. He fell asleep earlier and before that he forgot to get his blankets. At least he didn't have to go searching for another one that wasn't sweaty.

He put it on top of her and sat down on the chair beside the bed, thoughts aroused. 'Who was that? Who is the shadow? Why won't the nightmares go away? What do they mean?' His thoughts were interrupted as Lenalee mumbled something in her sleep. "Please. . . don't leave Allen. . . I-" she didn't say anything after I.

It made him wonder what she was talking about. Or dreaming about would be better. Allen stared and stared at her. He hadn't noticed the smile that layed upon his wet face. He really did miss spending quality time with Lenalee, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to be with her again. He just didn't want to o through the same thing as before. He didn't know if she or he could be true. He sighed as he let his eyes half close. He was really relaxed and didn't want to move, but he had to take a shower and look for Mana. He got up and his eyes were still on Lenalee.

He felt at ease as he stared at her and absentmindingly bent down. His head was right over hers. He leaned in forward and got closer and closer, but did so very slowly. His right hand caressed her face. His heart was pounding in his chest about to come out. He could feel Lenalee breathe on him. His breath caught in his throat and this time he forgot how to breath. He bent down further and his lips were barely a millimeter away from her lips. He closed his eyes and went down further, but stopped. His lips didn't touch hers, but if you looked at Allen and Lenalee it would look like they were. What was stopping him? He wanted to, but he couldn't. Why?

He opened his eyes and stared at her graceful face. It wasn't right. That's why. She was sleeping. It just wouldn't be right. Allen stood up straight, his eyes locked on her. His hand moved a strand of hair away. He knew she still liked him. He had no doubts at all. Especially not after she said it at headquarters. So why kissing her didn't seem right was unknown to him. She was sleeping, but she had kissed him when she thought he was sleeping.

Allen got into his dresser and got a new outfit and uniform. He then left the room, but stopped to give her one last glance and shut the door. He wandered around. He came across the showers and went in and showered. He came out ten minutes later fully dressed and clena. The stench of sweat off of him and only on his dirty clothes. He put it in the laundry room beside the showers and left. He remembered the cafeteria was just up ahead and walked in. Only the scientists that worked this early in the morning or this late at night were up at this time. No one else.

Allen saw Mana in the corner and walked over. Mana heard footsteps from behind and peaked over his shoulders. Allen wanted to say something, but wanting was difference from doing. Mana just looked at him dumbly. Allen opened his mouth, but no words came out. He just stood lost for words. Mana got up and left. He wanted to be alone and Allen knew what that felt like. He waited a minute and followed. ONly Mana went somewhere else from where Allen expected. They were in the training room staring each other down in pure silence. "Is there something you want Allen?" Mana asked.

Allen didn't answer for he did know himself. "You know Neah cared about you so much. I do too. I'm just not sure you understand that. We gave you your space. We let you do whatever you want and hoped you would find answers. Hoped you would find yourself. Everytime you came close to death we couldn't do anything. Just watched with pained hearts. I'm not even sure if you fully understand how much we love you even as I say this." Mana told him.

Allen looked at the floor ashamed. "When I heard Neah died protecting you and your friends, I felt the world around me shatter. He never wanted to die in battle from the war. He wanted to die by himself, but he's a Noah. That was impossible. So he hoped you would die like that. I know a piece of my world is still here as long as you'e alive, but it's wearing thin and ready to go soon. I don't doubt you when you fight, but it's how you treat yourself. You don't care. There are times when you just want to give up and put a knife through you heart. There are times when you want to live, but you never care." Mana told him.

"I do care." Allen spoke.

"No, you don't. If you did care you would be yourself. You would let everyone in. You wouldn't hurt everyone for no reason. You hide everything. Kanda is better than you with all of that. Whether it may be one or two people that knows how he feels, it shows he cares. He thrives for life. His personailty is him, but yours, that's not you." Mana said.

Mana walked towards him and came face to face with his nephew. "You're seventeen and you haven't lived. You have to many regrets already. Life has given you a second chance more than once. There are times when Neah was disappointed in you because how you live your life. You know what's your problem, but you don't try to fix it. Don't throw your life away after you've been given so many second chances. One day it'll stop and you won't come back. You only have one life and no more. Be wise and live your life. Stop throwing it away." Mana said and left.

Allen stood there, taking in everything Mana told him. He ran after him and Mana stopped. Allen gave him the envelope and left. Mana stared at it, but didn't open it. INstead, he went to his room and put it on his stand and went to bed. He thought about opening it, but something kept him from doing that at the moment.

The morning sun came up and people were waking. One of them was Lenalee. She would've slept longer, but the sun was in her eyes. So her eyes fluttered opened and she looked at the ceiling. She didn't remember going to her room last night. In fact, this wasn't her room. There would be three more beds. There was only one. She sat up and suddenly felt cool air. She looked down and saw a blue blanket. Curiousity peaked her and she looked around. Instantly she knew it was Allen's room, but what was she doing in his room? Or in his bed for that matter? How'd she even get here?

She replayed last night in her mind and remembered falling asleep outside Allen's door. He must've put her in the bed. He even covered her up. How thoughtful, unlike him, but thoughtful. She couldn't stop the smile as it crawled onto her face. She got up and shivered. It was really cold now that she didn't have the blanket on.

She went to the door and left, but heard something fall in Allen's room and renetered. Right on the floor was a golden golem. "Timcampy what are you doing here?"

Timcampy flew up to her and opened his mouth and replayed the scene from a few hours ago. Lenalee stared carefully and could tell Allen didn't kiss her. Close to it, but didn't. Lenalee walked through the halls to her room. She thought about what Tim showed her. She entered her room and dressed in clean clothing and left. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she continued to walk. She heard a lot of talking and looked up. The training room.

Lavi and Kanda were trying to kill Cross. It's easy to make Kanda mad, but Lavi? No. That took everything you had. He had only gotten mad three times in front of her. Cross definately was a geniue demon. Marie and Tiedoll just sat and watched. Bookman talked to Aunna and Krowley about tea. The other exorcists weren't here. Which was unusual. They are always in here training at this time in the morning. Her eyes went back to the little fight. It was too early for fighting with each other. Lenalee activated her Dark Boots and kicked all three of them. Everyone in the room looked at the tired Lenalee. "Has anyone seen Allen?" Lenalee asked.

Allen walked in at the same time she asked the question and everyone pointed at him. Lenalee walked up to him and grabbed his wrist. She pulled him out into the hall and made sure no one was around. "Allen, how do you feel about me?" Lenalee asked, completely confident and determined.

Allen was surprised by the question and stared at her. He was willing to break his silence to talk to her, but Komui asked all exorcists to report to the room with Fo. Allen looked at Lenalee and then started walking, but made sure to follow everyone else. It took only a few minutes for everyone to arrive. Allen sat down under one of the colums and eyed everyone near him. Lenalee kept looking at him, but her gaze fell on Larae when she walked in. She still had to talk to her. See if she feels the same way about Allen as she did. "You alright Lenalee?" Lavi asked.

She nodded and looked back at her brother. He was talking to Jahaymian about something at the moment and everyone else talked to each other. All except Allen. He stayed silent. Lenalee could feel eyes on her though and looked at him again. Their eyes met and locked. Violet meeing silvery-gray. Her eyes fell to Allen's left arm. He was barely able to move it lately. So she wondered if he could still activate his innocence. She looked up and stared into his eyes again.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Komui asked.

The exorcists turned their heads to look at him and they all kept quiet. "You all know that you'll be leaving tomorrow. This time it's more serious than last time and I ask you all take precautions to the extreme. We are suppose to protect the Generals, but remember to protect your other fellow exorcists. You may not all get along and you may not know the other in your team as much as others, but that doesn't mean you can't trust them. And Kanda, trust your team." Komui said.

"Che, whatever."

"Also, you may not get along too well, but please put all your differences away until after everything is done. We are all in a huge predicament. Please keep in mind your priorities and please try to be safe. And I'm sorry to say, but I must remind you this is a war. People will die and it may be one of you. Maybe most and there's a chance you may all die. Now I know that's a scary thought and you may have second thoughts and that some of you still don't want to fight, I'm sorry for that. I understand this is all unfair to you and that you never asked for any of this, but you must fight. I'm not trying to give any of you pressure and if I did, I'm sorry. I'm just doing my job, but my is to take care of all of you as well. So, we made a new plan." Komui paused as he sucked in a deep breath.

"No exorcist will have anything to contact the Black Order. We will give each team their destination. You will figure your own path there. You will not have any finders. Just go to your assigned destination and stay there. Once again, you'll have no connection with the Black Order or other teams. You will not be taking any kind of golem. You will not wear the Black Order emblem. No uniforms. Normal clothing. You will have stops on the way, but unless you're attacked, you cannot under any circumstances activate your innocence. If you must give us information then find a supporter of the Black Order. They will tell us. If we have something to tell you then we'll a supporter and they will find you and tell you."

"Do not tell any outsider your real name. Everytime you leave a town you must pick a different name, but I'm asking you only talk to people when need be. Other than that, talk among yourselves. If you see a Noah then don't over react or panic. Do not rush to get away. Act normal and find the best way to get away as fast as possible, but take your time. Act like you are completely unknown about them. When you're sure they don't reconize you by any clues then leave the town as soon as possible. When you leave tomorrow this may be the last time you see some of us or any of your fellow exorcists. So I would use the rest of the day to say your good byes, say whatever you need, do whatever you need. Also, we have a party for you all in the cafeteria tonight. Have fun. All of you." Komui told them.

Everyone had some questions, but said nothing. Allen stood up and everyone looked at him. He looked at bit shaken up, but he tried to be calm. He really was scared to be in the war, but he stayed and he fought. He may of left for a year, but he had perfectly good reasons and besides, he came back when he needed to. Allen stared at them as they stared at him. He couldn't help but think of his dream as he looked at them all. That was the worst thing he had seen in his life so far. It was scary. To think you may not see any one of them again. It was scary to think they might lose the war. It was scary to think that his dream may become a reality.

Allen walked out and soon the crowd followed. All the exorcists did as told. They prepared for tomorrow then they talked to whoever wasn't on their team. They said bye to their friends that weren't exorcists. They contacted headquarters and talked to them. Many told Komui their good byes. Some people played games with others and some did their hobby one last time. Everyone did something.

Lenalee went into her bedroom and heard sniffling. When she looked around she saw Larae crying in the corner. That's what Lenalee felt like doing, but she kept the tears back. She went over to her and sat down beside her. "What's wrong Larae?"

"I'm gonna miss all of you. I'm. . worried and I. . I don't want to lose any. . anyone. This is. . this is my home now. It has been for tw. . two years. You're all fam. . family." Larae stuttered.

"Everyone feels the same Larae. We'e all worried and scared. We all think of each other as family and we think the Black Order is our home. Most of us have nowhere else to go. You're not alone." Lenalee told her.

"I know." Larae responded.

"Have you talked to Allen yet?" Lenalee asked.

"What's the point? He'll only ignore me. He won't even speak now." Larae said.

"He really cares for you. He cares about everyone. He just doesn't know how to express himself. You should know that." Lenalee said.

"Yeah, I know. . . . . . . . . . .Allen really cares about you. I mean alot. The atmosphere around him changes when he's with you." Larae told her.

Lenalee looked at her. "He does the same thing with you. Larae, I need to know how you really feel about Allen. Do you think of him as more than a brother?" Lenalee queried.

Larae looked at the floor as she sat criss cross. Lenalee decided to sit that was too. Instead of sitting on her knees. It was more comfortable. "Larae?"

Her eyes began to water again as she shook her head. "Yes. I love him. I want to tell him, but I can't. I might ruin our relationship." Larae said.

"Allen will always care about you no matter what. Even if he doesn't love you more than a sister." Lenalee told her.

"You don't know that. It happens all the time. You're best friends and then one of them feels more than friendship. They tell the other and they don't feel the same. The friendship gets to awkward and they never talk again." Larae said.

"Allen isn't like that." Lenalee said.

"I know that too. Allen is filled with many surprises though and besides, I didn't want to distract him when he goes to battle. An exorcist shouldn't love someone or date someone for specific reasons, but they're human. They can't stop their feelings. I can hold my feelings back. So can Allen. It's difficult, but it's-" Larae wiped away a tear.

"It's tearing you apart. You can't keep it bottled up forever." Lenalee said.

"Lenalee, I know you feel the same as I do. Allen knows you still love him. I think he still likes you too." Larae said.

"I think he likes you." Lenalee told her.

"See, we can't even tell who he likes because it's like he likes everyone!" Larae said aloud.

"You know, Tiedoll gave me advice on this. When we were on a boat he said I should talk to you. See if you like Allen too. If so, we tell Allen and let him decide. One will have a heartbreak, but time heals everything. Whoever gets hurt will grow to love someone else. And Allen will still be friends with the other and I'll still be friends with you if he choses you." Lenalee said.

"But what if he lies? What if he doesn't like either of us? Allen might not tell us if he likes either of us even if he did and he knew that we liked him. This isn't Lavi or Vis or the twins or. . or. . this is Allen. . . . . . I just don't know if I can tell him." Larae replied.

"It's scary to confess, but you'll feel better when you tell him. If you don't then you'll regret it one day." Lenalee told her.

Larae looked at her and smiled. Lenalee was right, but she has done this before. Larae hasn't, but this wasn't fair to Lenalee. It wasn't fair to make her wait because of her. "I'll tell, but I have no idea how I'm going to." Larae said.

The sun had fallen and all the exorcists were forced to go to the party. Even Kanda. How they did that? Well, it's a long story, but it had something to do with Mugen, Lenalee, Fo, and pure geniuses. Allen was the last one to come in the cafeteria and he just sat down at a table. No one had seen him since Komui talked to everyone. So it was a surprise he came. Everyone was so caught up on trying to get Kanda to come that they forgot about Allen and didn't get to make him come. So he came of his own free will.

Thanks to the scientists, there music playing and some people danced and soem chatted. Other played pranks, but they all had to be careful so not to ruin the night. They had to be friendly pranks on the right people. Everyone had fun in some kind of way throughout the night. Like for some, they drank beer. That included Kanda. He was underage, but he has done it before and honestly, who would be stupid enough to stop him?

So of course Cross was hitting off with the beer, wine, whisky, anything. All the generals went loose tonight. Except Allen. He just watched and tried to stay away from anyone with licor. So that was hard since alot of people had the privlage to. Allen watched as Lavi had some and tried to get him to have some. "Come on buddy. You know you want some. You need to relax. Have fun. Who knows, you might get lucky with a lady tonight." Lavi said.

Allen may have gone mute, but he definately didn't quite whacking people. He glared every once in awhile, but that's about it. Lavi finally gave up with trying to get him to have a drink so he went off. Lenalee looked around for Larae, but didn't see her. She wasn't going to force her to tell Allen, but it would do her some good. Besides, tomorrow he's going off to war. There still the chance he may. . . . .no. She couldn't think like that.

Another hour or so passed and surprisingly, no one was completely drunk. They all had self-control and were still drinking. The smell was getting worse and it only bothered Allen for some reason. Allen yawned and looked around. It wasn't even ten-thirty. They've been there for hours and it felt like he had been there all night. Plus he had to be up early in the morning. All teams had to leave by nine tomorrow. So they had to get ready and he had to wait for his stupid team to get over their damn hangovers.

Someone tapped his shoulder and he looked at the person. Larae. She sat on his lap since he didn't seem to want listen and there were no chairs around him. Allen looked at her. "Allen, I have to tell you something. It's important." Larae said, voice low.

Allen tried to look away and hoped she would leave, but umfolded his arms and rolled his eyes as he looked at opened her mouth to say something, but found no words. Allen kept staring at her, waiting. "I. . I . . .lo. . love. . y. . you." Larae said.

Allen looked at her. She always said that so he knew he had someone there for him. Like she read his mind, she spoke again. "Allen, I_ love_ you. Like love, love. Like a lover. Not sister love. Lover love." Larae said in a slow voice.

Allen looked at her disbelieving her. He probably thought it was a joke. Larae could tell. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head towards her until they were an inch apart. "If you don't believe me then I'll. . . I''ll. . . ." Larae tried to find something to say, but got nothing.

Allen just kept staring at her disbelieving, but there was a little flare in his eyes that sparked when she said this. From a distance Lenalee watch and sighed. Go figure. This was Allen. She should've known Larae was gonna have trouble. Allen leaned back in his chair and looked off to the side as he lifted his over the back of the chair. Larae pressed her body closer to his and took a deep breath. Her hands moved to his face and she turned his head and kissed him. Allen just sat there for a minute until he realize what she was doing. He was completely stunned and didn't move.

Lavi turned around and was about to say something, but what he saw he didn't expect. He dropped his cup and his jaw fell to the floor. A few people saw this and turned and gazed at the scene. All of them following Lavi's action. Lenalee giggled at everyone's reaction. They all knew soemthing was up with the two and expected this, but they reacted weirdly. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe not. Alot of people here had problems.

Allen put his hands around her waist and pushed her away. Larae looked at him. "Do you believe me now?" Larae asked.

Allen touched his lips and stared at her. Suddenly his situation with her felt weird and uncomfortable, but that's only because of the stares. Heacted nonchalantly, but he really did not feel calm. You could see that if you look in his eyes. His left hand was squeezing the chair. He didn't know what to say or do. He was shocked, but he wasn't sure how he felt. His body started to act like it did last night when he almost kissed Lenalee.

His heart began pounding, making it's way out of his chest. His breath caught in his throat as he forgot how to breathe. It got too hot for him especially in his cheeks. He would've just got up and left, but Larae held him close and firm. Allen finally moved and looked down at her. She was on the brink of tears. "Now I know you know Lenalee loves you. Now you know I love you. Who do you love? That's if you love either of us." Larae said.

Allen looked at Lenalee not too far off. She stared right back, but then at Larae. Neither girl thought it would be them. They were both ready for a heartbreak, but both of them promised themselves not to cry if he answered. "I. . .I. . I gotta go." Allen said as he got Larae off him and quickly walked out.

Larae sat for a minute, but followed. Lenalee followed them and they both went to look for Allen. They needed to have an answer now. They weren't going to let Allen back out of this one. It took awhile, but they found Allen on the roof. His legs were over the edge and he was hunched over with his elbows on his legs with his head in his hands. Lenalee walked up to him and Larae stayed behind him. "Allen, we need an answer before tomorrow. If you don't love either of us then just say so. We already to talked and we're fine if you chose the other." Lenalee said, more confident with talking to him than Larae at this moment.

Allen rubbed his face as he moved his head so it was over his folded hands. He stared endlessly at the moon. He has said many things to both of them. He had called Larae his moon and he has called Lenalee his love and his sun. He had known Larae for years longer than Lenalee. Larae practically knew him inside out. lenalee is still learning. They were both deear friends and sisters at times. They were alike, but so different. He also knew Larae better. He has had a feeling growing for her. He has been yearning for her, but he also yearns for Lenalee. He just didn't think Larae would ever in a million years fall for him.

He didn't want to hurt them. Not even one. "Allen, _please_." Lenalee begged.

"Larae has waited for half her life and I have waited for over a year. She has been waiting longer than I have, but I need to know. We need to know. We're all going to be separated tomorrow. There's a chance that one of us won't make to the end of the war. There's a chance none of us will." Lenalee said.

Allen stayed silent as he stared at the sky. He loved both of them. He loved them both with all his heart. With everything he has, but he didn't love the one more than the other. This is why he never wanted to love someone. He was afraid this would happen. He was a better fighter compared to expresses himself or taking his feelings away from his past. he always based his feelings on his past. Which is how you also find love, but uses feelings less than he should. He closed his eyes. "Allen!" both girls shouted, tired of the suspense.

"I don't know." Allen said so low he barely heard himself.

"What?"

"I don't know. Okay? I just don't know!" Allen shouted, letting his emotions get the better of him.

The girls stared at him. He was completely confused and uncertain. Now they would have to wait longer. He would have to answer one day. "I love you both. I just can't decide. It's just I. . I feel. . I don't know. I'm sorry." Allen stood and left.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to answer that question, but maybe it's best I don't. You two are the only people I don't ever want to hurt, but I think it's best we just stay friends. I love you both, don't get me wrong. I love you two. It's just last time I had a relationship like that, it didn't end well. I don't need to experience that again and I don't want either of you too either. Not by me. I just won't be able to handle it. I'm very sorry." Allen said the last words and disappeared.

**Morning. . . . . . . . . .**

Allen continued his silence and didn't look at Lenalee or Larae. After last night, no, he couldn't. He knows he had hurt them by not answering. Allen got his team together and quickly left. Not even saying bye to anyone. Not a single word escaped his mouth. His eyes looked behind him though and he spotted Mana. Mana glanced, smiled, frowned, and left. Mana really wanted to say good bye, but he was afraid it would bring bad luck. Good bye usually means forever. He didn't want that. So all the teams left and everyone scattered. Immediately getting to work.

Mana sat down on his bed and looked at the floor. His eyes landed on the envelope. He picked it up and took a piece of paper out with nice neat hand writing. Lenalee taught him well. He took in a lot of air and read.

_**Dear Mana,**_

_** I'm sorry you lost your brother, but I did lose my father. I'm not very good at expressing myself as you know, but I try. I don't know if you know this or not. So I just want to tell you a few things I could not in person. I think of you as an uncle. I thinkof you as my second Father. I may not like clowns, but family is an exception. I know you know I have to many regrets and have made to many mistakes in life already. I know it disappoints you and it disappointed **__**Dad. I also know how much you both wanted me to admit being family. I'm sorry I didn't sooner.**_

_** You both tried to get me to accept you in my heart as family. I did, but me being me and an idiot, I never said it. Maybe it was pride in myself. Not good pride though. I just can't change like Dad, you, and everyone else wants. I know you know bits and pieces of my past, but you don't know the full truth. Without it you wouldn't undestand fully. I would tell you, but I have troubles with just thinking about it.**_

_** My childhood is horrid and it still scares me to this day. I know not everybody will accept me because of my arm, but the things they did, it wasn't necessary, but I'm afraid there are cruel people in life that don't care for a child who knew absolutely nothing in life. There are times when I could be care free, nice, and kind hearted. I just can't. The past has too much of an effect on me. I hope you understand that. I also hope you understand my reasons.**_

_** I'm sorry for pushing you away. When I get back maybe we can talk. Try to clear things up. Catch up on the years we missed. You can even tell me about Dad and everything he wanted to tell me. As you're reading this you may be wondering if I really wrote this, I did. It's the truth. The only time I can get the whole truth out is when I write things down. Put it all on paper. Olay, going off topic.**_

_** I may be an exorcist and you may be completely different from me, but I'm sure we can work out a neutral understandment. I go probably go on forever, but I only have so much paper and ink in this pen, so I can't. A few more things though. I can't believe I'm going to say/ write this, but Mana, I love you as an Uncle. As another father. I wish I could tell Dad this, but my luck ran out with him. I don't want to make the same mistake with you. The only family I got left.**_

_** One more thing. Dad told me to tell you something before he. . .died. He said that both have to promise ourselves and each other as well as to him to abide by it. He didn't say those exact words, but that's what he was most likely thinking. He only had so much time. Anyways, here's his saying. **_

"Don't stop. Keep Moving forward. Love, Allen." Mana said the last part aloud.

He put the letter down and cried. He should've talk to Allen before he left. Now he has a regret. "Damn!" Mana cursed.

**The End! Hope you liked it. PLease review. Thanks! Yan Luna4373**


	43. Enter Jahaymian

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen**

**Chapter 43**

**Enter Jahaymian**

Lenalee sighed and yawned as she stretched. She looked around the cabin. It was small, but big. She was tired and despreately needed more sleep. She walked into the bathroom and changed out of her nightgown. She looked into the mirror and almost jumped out of her skin. She saw Allen putting her hair up in a ponyail. It was just her mind playing tricks on her again, but she remembered this. It was a memory from her first alone mission with Allen. When he had to pretend to be her husband. He was a huge jerk when he taunted her, but she had no right to treat him like the way she did.

The first time she put her hair up in a ponytail was the first time she got a compliment from Allen. A real compliment. Not a compliment that was forced or he said to trick her or be sarcastic. He didn't say because she helped him. He had been seductive that night or was it that night before? She couldn't fully remember, but this moment. It had sent chills down her back as he breathed on her neck and he put her hair up nice and gently. Her favorite part of the mission was when he came up with the name. She still loved the name.

A knock at the door startled her. "Yes?"

"Can I come in? I need to brush my teeth." Jahaymian told her.

"Yeah." Lenalee answered and the door opened.

The door creaked open and he walked in with a tooth brush and tooth paste. He turned the faucet on and put some tooth paste on his white tooth brush. He then started scrubing his teeth. Lenalee grabbed a brush and a ponytail. She brushed her hair. Double checking her shortish- longish like hair was snarl free. She pulled all of her hair back, but let the bangs stay. She put her hair up and stared. Her bangs lined her face perfectly, but there were many lumps in her hair. She could never put it up like Allen did. He did everyday she wanted her hair in a ponytail, but since he broke up with her he stopped.

She missed those days. They would always be right beside each other. Allen and her always got along. They never once had a fight since they started dated. Maybe that's what made her change her mind and set her eyes on Lavi. Their relationship had been too perfect. Jahaymian spit into the sink and let the water drained it all down the drain. "You alright Lenalee?" he asked.

She turned her head. She had forgotten he was there. "Yeah. I was just thinking. Thanks for your worries though Jahaymian." Lenalee said..

"Don't call me Jahaymian. Everyone back home called me Jay for short. Jahaymian is just too long and got a lot of people confused." Jahaymian said,smiling and said kindly.

"Oh, okay." Lenalee replied.

"You thinking about that General? Allen was it?" Jay questioned.

"Yeah." Lenalee said, a on her face.

"I thought so. You know, you are easy to read." Jay told her.

"I never thought so." Lenalee said, voice filled with some humor.

"So, ya need help with your hair. It looks like you have eggs hiding under there. I'm not sure if you want to walk around like that." Jay joked.

Lenalee couldn't stop herself from giggling at the comment. "Sure."

Jay picked up the brush and took out the rubber band. He brushed it all making sure her silky hair wouldn't get snarly when he put it up. He brushed the hair back while leaving the bangs where they were. When all the hair was in the back and brushed in place, he pulled it up and held it tightly. Jay set the brush down and put the rubber band in. "And whala! Absolutely manifico." Jay said, adding humor.

Lenalee admired her hair in the mirror. It was perfect. It looked exactly like the way Allen would have it. "Thanks Jay! Wait a minute, how'd you know how to do that? You don't have long hair." Lenalee asked.

Jay smiled brightly. "Growing up with three sisters, my mother, my aunt, four girl cousins, three nieces, and having a wife and a daughter, you tend to catch on." Jay told her.

"That's a big family." Lenalee stated.

"Oh, that's not even half of it, but the point is that I grew up with women all around. It was a nightmare most of the time, but I learned a lto of things about girls. Like to respect them and listen. All kinds of things." Jay told her.

"So where'd you get your manners?" Lenalee asked.

"My Mother." Jay said as he left the bathroom.

Lenalee looked at the door. He was quite a gentlmen. His wife was very lucky. It's hard to find guys like that, but Lenalee had her eyes on Allen right now. She left the bathroom and sat down on the couch. What was she suppose to do? They were told not to make unecessary contact unless need be. She couldn't go searching for akuma. So she was stuck in the cabin. Mulan hopped on the couch beside her and yawned. SHe probably just woke up and was still tired. Timothy came in wiping his eyes. He hopped on the couch beside Jay. "You guys should stay awake. It'll be noon soon." Lenalee told them.

"I'm trying Lenalee, but I'm so tired." Mulan complained.

Lenalee watched as the two started falling back to sleep. She could say something, but they wouldn't listen. Jay grinned and pulled a blow horn out of nowhere. Lenalee instantly covered her ears. He pushed down and the horn went off. Both kids woke up screaming and began running around, but stopped when they heard Jay laugh. They went over to him and started beating on his chest playfully. "That was cruel!" Mulan shouted.

"Hey, you were the ones that wouldn't listen to Lenalee. You know, that'll stress her out and lines will form on her beautiful face and ruin her whole graceful face. Now you don't want to make Lenalee lose her loveliness do you?" Jay asked, making them guilty.

"No." Mulan said.

"So? She'll grow old and wrinkly one day. She is just the same." Timothy said.

Jay whacked him upside the head and his grin gone. "Apologize to Miss. Lee now." Jay ordered.

Timothy got a weird feeling and did as told. Lenalee looked at Jay amazed at how well he did with the kids. Timothy barely listens to General Cloud. So it was shocking. Maybe that's why Komui put Jay on the team with them. So the kids would listen since they only listen to Allen and they've barely talked to him since he had gotten back almost six months ago.

Cloud came in and Lau Jamin came over jumping from head to head and back to Cloud's shoulder. Cloud scratched his chin and looked at the group. "What's going on in here?" Cloud asked.

"Nothing, just getting the kids up General." Jay said.

Lenalee smiled as CLoud looked at her to double check. She has problems with trusting newcomers. Especially if it's a boy. Only because if Cross and Zokolo. They were her fellow Generals and she couldn't trust them for even a minute. "Be quiet. It's still morning. We may be in the forest, but akumas have excellent hearing. So do the Noahs." Cloud said as she went back into her room.

"Don't make her mad Jahaymian. She is deadly." Timothy said.

Jay looked at him. "She may be, but that's only because she's stronger than you." Jay told him.

An hour later Jay got everyone at the table and Mulan set the table. They all smelled food and knew he had cooked something for breakfeast. He set the food on the plate. When he was done setting the table with everything then he sat down and they all ate. When they finished they all complimented his cooking skills. He welcomed the compliments as he cleaned the table and the dishes. Lenalee helped him though. "You should go sit down. You cooked. I'll be fine on my own washing the dishes." Lenalee told him.

"No, no. I dirtied them. I clean them. If you want to help then go ahead. I can't stop you." Jay replied.

"You're so kind and honest." Lenalee said.

"You think so?" Jay asked.

"I know so." Lenalee responded.

"Well, at least I'm not perverted." Jay told her.

"If you were then my brother would've never let you on the same team as me. He might of tried to kill you." Lenalee rejoindered.

They put the dishes off to the side so they would try. They used a clean rag to dry their hands off and then got a glass of lemonade. Jay was chuckling as he recalled a memory. "What's so funny?" Lenalee asked.

"Just thinking of Tulane (Too- lane). Her father always threatened me everytime I came around her." Jay told her.

"Tulane?" Lenalee asked.

"My wife. I first met her when I was twelve. Six years later we got married. She was my life, but now I have my kids. She may be gone and they may grow up without her, but I won't let anything happen to them." Jay told Lenalee.

"That's why you agreed to come and fight. Isn't it?" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah. I promised her I would do anything to protect them. Even if I die trying. Besides, I know they're in good hands." Jay sipped his drink.

Lenalee smiled. He was a very decent man. "I think both your children and your wife are very lucky." Lenalee said.

Jay smiled and Lenalee knew he was going to crack another joke. "Now don't you be hitting on me little lady. I'm five years older than you and no offense, you're not my type." Jahaymian said.

Lenalee hit him in the shoulder playfully as she laughed. It wasn't that funny, but for some reason she laughed everytime he said a joke. "So how'd you meet Tulane?" Lenalee asked, curious.

"That's a story for another day." Jay said as he left her alone.

"Hey! That's not fair! Jahaymian!" Lenalee shouted as she chased him.

He turned around and walked backwards. He kept circling the couch and Lenalle kept following, but he stayed right in front of her. Lenalee grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. He caught it, but he didn't pay attention to where he was going and fell over the couch. He landed on his butt on the floor. "Well, that was quite a rollar coaster." He said sarcastically.

Lenalee rolled her eyes and threw the pillow at him again. "Why won't you tell me? I don't see no harm in doing so." Lenalee inquired.

He stood up and wiped the dirt of his pants. "Gee, that's a personal memory. Don't you think you should wait a little longer so I can get to know you and you can get to know me? Hmmm?" Jay retorted.

Lenalee tried to find a counter, but none came to mind. "Pfft, fine then. I don't want to know now." Lenalee said and left.

"I think you made Lenalee mad Jahaymian." Mulan stated.

"Call me Jay." Jay said.

"Kay Jay. Jay, did you hear what I just say?" Mulan asked.

"Yep. She's just upset. Dont worry little one." Jay said.

"M'kay."

It was seven o'clock and the team was hopping on a train. They got a first class cabin. Lenalee sat by the window and Cloud sat across from her. Timothy and Mulan sat with Cloud and Jay sat beside Lenalee. He moved over to the door so there would be some space for her. She told him he was fine at first, but no. We can't have ounce of displeasure. He was sweet, but he cared just a little too much. Or he was trying to distance himself from Lenalee, trying not to get too close to her. Why he would act like that is unknown.

Lenalee stared out the window. Everyone was sleeping and she just couldn't fall asleep. Worry filled her mind. How would they know if they're safe or if they fell for a trap? What if the Noahs know? What if they get attacked? Who will die? Who will live? She could list a hundred questions and more. She just wasn't ready. Last time was different. They weren't positive and we didn't act properly. That's why Allen got attacked. That why they all almost died. Which didn't make much sense. Allen and Kanda are always prepared and on the look out.

Her gaze turned to the moon. It was exotic and lovely. Allen was right. It is very captivating. She wondered if Allen could see the moon right now. Hopefully he could. It would put his mind at peace. She has seen him stare at the moon every night at some point in time. Whether it was a new moon, full moon, or half a moon. He stared at it the same way each time. She also noticed that's the same way he stares at Larae. He did say she was his moon. The only different between his stare with the moon and Larae is that when he gazes at her there's lust, love, empathy, want. Maybe because it's her, but she can't see as much of Allen's emotions like that when he stares at her.

"It's beautiful." Jay stated as he looked at the moon.

"Yeah."

"What are you still doing up?" Jay queried.

"Thinking. Worrying." Lenalee answered..

"You shouldn't worry. Everyone will do fine. All you got do is believe so." Jay said.

"Everyone is worrying. Even the Generals." Lenalee countered.

"So is your brother and everyone else at the Order." Jay said.

"Then why can't I worry?" Lenalee wondered.

"Because then you'll make the two kids worry. They can sense whatever is amiss no matter how much you try to hide it. If you worry, they'll worry." Jay told her.

"I can't help but worry." Lenalee said.

"Then let your brother worry for you. You have to fight. Your worries will be your distractions. Let your brother worry for the both of you." Jay advised.

"What about everyone else? The Generals are worrying. Everyone is." Lenalee retorted.

"They're not you. I'm sure they can find a way. Either as a team or as an equal individual. Then the team." Jay said.

Lenalee looked at him. He was being completely serious. Not even an ouce of doubt in his eyes. "Alright." Lenalee agreed.

"Good!" Jay said as he went back to sleep and soon Lenalee drifted off to sleep.

Morning came early and it woke everyone, but Lenalee was still sleeping. She had leaned down on Jay though. So he couldn't get up without waking her. It didn't long for her to wake up though. So that was good. For Jay. Lenalee stretched her arms while yawning. She then looked around the cabin. Jay had left. That was quick. "Where'd Jay go?" Lenalee asked.

"Stretch his legs or something." Timothy told her.

"He didn't say." Mulan said.

"Oh. Just wondering." Lenalee said as she looked out the window.

Some time passed and Mulan and Timothy kept arguing and fighting with each other. Lenalee was trying to be rude or anything, but she was really annoyed and had a headache. She got up and left. Hopefully she would feel better soon. She walked up and down the train cars looking for something to eat. It took awhile, but she found some bagels and muffins. She took a bagel and two muffins. She skipped dinner last night and was hungry. If she wasn't on a train right now then she would probably have more, but there was only so much with so many people.

Lenalee walked off again, but bumped into Jay at the caboose. He was on the back with the railing. He was leaning on it and the wind was blowing his hair all around. It was short, but a little stringy. It looked like something was bothering him though. Lenalee walked up to him and looked at the land they were passing. "Muffin?" Lenalee offered.

Jay took one of the muffins and thanked her. "What's wrong with you?" Lenalee asked.

"Tulane. Today's her birthday. This is also the same day she died two years ago." Jay said.

Lenalee listened and frowned. "I miss her dearly." Jay added.

"She was your wife. Of course you're gonna miss her. You loved her." Lenalee said.

"I know. It just hurts to think she's dead. It's still hard to live without her. I don't know how I'm going to be able to raise my kids without a mother. That's why I left them with my brother. He has a wife and they're parents. They'll treat the kids better than I ever could." Jay said to her.

Lenalee stared at him as a thought struck her. "You came expecting to die." Lenalee stated.

Jay gave a sad smile. "Yeah. I'm new and only had two months of training with people that weren't exorcists. I barely know anything and have very little experience."

"You're saying that like you want to die." Lenalee said.

"I do, but then I don't. I want to be with my wife, but I want to be with my kids. The kids need me, but I need Tulane. I love them. It's just. . . . . ." Jay trailed off.

"I saw you take care of Mulan and Timothy. The way they acted for you is the way they act like for Allen. He's the only one that gets them to listen. Jahaymian, you're a perfect father. You're just scared because you're alone. As for your wife, just wait until it's your time. Don't just throw your life away." Lenalee said.

Jay smiled. "You sound just like Tulane. She would always say that." Jay told her.

"Jay, you'll live and watch your kids grow up. I won't let you die. I'll protect you." Lenalee said.

"You're younger though. You may have been an exorcist longer, but I rather not have you die because of me." Jay said.

"I'm an exorcist. I protect everybody. Even other Exorcists. Besides, you're on the sam eteam as me. It's my job to protect you and the others. Didn't you listen to Komui yesterday?" Lenalee told him.

"That also means I too have to protect you." Jay retorted as he went back to the cabin.

Lenalee watched him leave. At least he was easy to talk to and easy to change his point of view. And he wasn't that stubborn. "He's almost like Allen with some things." Lenalee stated, not knowing she said.

**The End! I know it's short and it is a little boring. Sorry, but I thought everyone should know about him. Please review. Also, if you review then please review for each chapter I put up so I know what chapter you're talking about. I put up several every few days and when you talk about all of them it gets confusing. Thanks for understanding. Thanks! (Again) Yan Luna4373**


	44. The Journal Of Damion Part 1

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen**

**Chapter 44**

**The Journal Of Damion**

**Part 1**

**Author's Note: The next few chapters are going to be in the past. Some might think it is stupid, but it'll help in the future chapters. The Journal Of Damion chapter are going to take maybe four or five chapters. I'm not sure, but I'n working on the third one now (when I wrote this) so I'm not sure how long this is going to take. Thanks! Yan Luna4373**

Lavi, Bookman, and Mei Ling were looking around for Cross. They had just arrived at their first stop and they already lost him! That damn pervert. Lavi checked the streets and buildings with Mei Ling as Bookman looked in the bars and casinos. The only problem, there were so many of them! They spent all day looking for Cross, but found him nowhere. How were they going to explain they lost their General before the first week was up? Hopefully he didn't leave town already. If he did they would never find him.

Mei Ling wanted use her innocence to see ifit could how her anything, but Bookman told her not to. They didn't know if there was a Noah around or not. This was an emergancy, but they had to try first. They looked and looked, but no luck. They finally met up and got a hotel room. Mei Ling shared a room with Lavi and Bookman was in the double bedroom by himself. Cross would show up eventurally. He knows how bad their situation is. he wouldn't just run away. . . .they hoped.

Lavi fell on his bed and closed his eye. He was wondering how everyone else was doing. He wish he knew, but he had no way of finding out. He just prayed they would be. That's all he could do. Lavi found himself asleep before he knew it. Mei Ling came out of the bathroom and looked at him. He was shivering from the cold. She would've put a blanket over him, but he was on his blanket. She would have to give him hers. She went over to her bed and grabbed the blanket. She put it over them and leaned on his side. She soon fell asleep beside him.

Bookman was making tea and was going through some books he brought with him. There's was something bothering him. Ever since Allen and his group had been attacked he had been trying to search for answers. He may have been kicked out of the Bookman clan, but he still had many books and he had permission to use any books he read or made himself. So that was every single book they had. He had been reading the books there since he had been four. He had a photographic memory, but he could;ve missed something when he was younger. Or he skipped something. The Earl must've slipped up in one point in time. The Black Order has and he had confidence that they had too. They just ad to be something in history they gave something away. The abilities to some Noahs, how the Noahs were created, why they were created. Something. There just couldn't be nothing. Afterall, they had been around for a Millenium.

There had to be some information on how to kill the Earl. There just had to be something. Anything. Bookman flipped through pages, carefully reading everything. He was so focused on reading everything he hadn't noticed it was morning and Cross had come in. "What the hell are you doing?" Cross asked, drunk.

"Reading. How'd you find us?" Bookman queried.

"Does it matter?" Cross replied.

"No. Where were you? Why'd you leave like that? You know how dangerous it is for you." Bookman said, getting down to buisness.

"Checking in with my turned akumas. Checking to see if the Earl told the akumas something. Every piece of information is vital. Right now anything will be helpful." Cross told him.

"Then why are you drunk?" Bookman questioned.

"Came across some fine ladies and had some beer." Cross told him.

Bookman shook his head, but went back to reading, sipping his tea every once in awhile. He was reading a journal of a past exorcist at the moment. He found this book in a secret place back at the Bookman Library. He thought this would be of more use. Bookmen see and hear almost everything, but they do make a mistake every now and then. Rarely, but they do. Besides, it's best to get a hold of the past in the Black Order from a past exorcist.

**Journal. . . . . . .**

May 23rd, 1698

Today I just got back from my toughest mission given to me. As of now I'm in the Hospital Wing. I almost found myself at death's door a few days ago and just recently awoke. Many people have come to visit and check on me, but I feel excellent. Odd as it may seem, I feel no pain with all these wounds. I feel it strange and I think something's wrong. I told Matron, but she said everything would be fine. She says my body had a lot of damage done to it and may be acting a little off. I still feel there's something wrong.

Sicne I've come back I haven't seen another exorcist and I worry I fear for something I don't remember. For some reason lately I'm scared to death and I tremble. I'm aware of my surroundings, but form what, I haven't a clue. All I remember is fighting hundreds of akumas and all the finders with me had died. As sad as I am to say so. I feel ashamed for letting those around me die. I have failed my duty as one of the few exorcists.

I feel something is amiss in our world. Something dark and unknown. I pray for the others. I know someone more dangerous than akumas is out there, hunting us down like their prey. It could be the dreaded Millenium Earl, whom we are forbidden to talk about unless granted permission, but someone with power like that wouldn't show. I wish to seek my answers, but I must abide by the rules and stay in bed.

May 27th, 1698

Troubles all around is stirring. Sightings of akumas are being reported from everywhere around the world. People are dying and I must lie in bed. I listen to cries and pleas. Everyday the reports are getting worse and if this keeps up there will be no one but ourselves to save. I'm not sure if anyone realizes how grave the situation is. I pray and pray though it's useless. More people are found dead by each second. More people are arriving in the Hospital Ward. I feel there is something more I can do, but I can't.

I watch as people die. I feel terrible for not doing my fellow citizens. I can not help those who greatly need help. Those dying aren't given a chance of survial for they have been shot by the akuma's poison. It makes me sad as I stay in the side doing nothing. What can I do? So far over two thousand people have been counted dead. Villages are gone and children die. I know many more deaths lie ahead. Is the war coming to it's ending? If so we shall lose.

Tomorrow I'll be going on a mission with my friends Eli and Beautis.

**Reality. . . . . **

"Beautis? That's odd. Allen gave Lenalee that name for a mission. Maybe. . . . impossible." Bookman told himself.

"Old Panda?" Lavi asked.

Bookman whacked him and looked at him. "What'cha reading?"

"An old journal to an exorcist from 1698." Bookman answered.

"Why?" Cross asked.

"Like you said earlier General, any information is important. I may be able to find something." Bookman said.

"M'kay, can I read with ya?" Lavi asked.

"You can wait until I'm done." Bookman told him.

**Journal. . . . . . . **

Tomorrow I'll be going on a mission with my friends Eli and Beautis. I don't want to go. I may be going insane, but there's something out there and I don't want anything to do with it. Call me paranoid, but I fear for everyone. It's hard to explain, but it is related to my last mission. I wish I could remember because since the day I was attacked was the day this all started. I must stop writing for now. My entries have been short lately, but I have been thinking and can't find time to write.

June 7th, 1698

Eleven days has passed and many deaths have been counted. Though I have been on a mission and saved lives of many, I feel terrible. There's one thing that bothers me though, Bostonia, my home country, has been completely erased. The small country is in no records and everyone has forgotten it then oddly enough, the records came back and everyone remembered. It makes me wonder what happened.

**June 7th, 1698- The Past. . . . . . . . (Is All Writen In Journal)**

"It's strange and scary. It has been erased and then everyonething come back. I wish I knew what was going on. No one understands or worry as much as I. They see nothing wrong with everything. Not even my comrades. Only one is worried like I, Beautis Margaretta."

"Damion, you're speaking aloud again." Beautis calls to me.

I looked up at her as she entered my room. "Sorry Beautis. I know I kept repeating this over and over, but I'm worried." I said.

"I understand that. So many deaths from all around the world. That's not normal. I don't understand why everyone is alright with what's going on." Beautis told me.

"What do you think is happening?" I inquired.

"The world is coming to an end. I don't know." Beautis said.

I got up from my bed and open the door. Beautis left first and I trailed behind her. We walked through the cold and eerie halls of the Order. For people being on the good side, we were pretty scary. This place is creepy. I change my thoughts as I walk with Beautis in these hollow halls. We come to a door and enter. Inside exorcists, scientists, and finders alike wait for our superiors. They have called a meeting in headquarters. I heard everyone important was going to be here.

I have to admit this surprise has peaked my curiousity, but the same feeling of fear strikes my heart. pain filters my body as I look around. My body feels like it's tingling. I say nothing. I count the exorcists and my soul cries. Only five of us are left not including myself. Beautis, Eli, James, Sino, and Shoi (Shhh- ow. Not show, shhh- ow). None of which are Generals. All Generals had been killed and I wonder who would be strong enough to kill such Exorcists with that much power. I sit beside Sino and Eli. My eyes lay upon someone that is hated throughout the Order. Malcom C. Leverrier.

The name has been passed down through their family for generations and will forever. For the boys of course. I change my direction and look around. Supervisor Mina, Eli's elder sister, was here and her mood was not a good sign. Her smile is always lighting her face and now, now there is a frown upon it. I look at Eli and realize his grim face. It seems many point of views are changing. I suddenly feel rushed. My adrenaline had rised.

I tap my foot and tap my hands on my knees. My eyes twitch every now and then. I try to calm down, but I can. Sino and Eli stare because of my strange behavior. I have never acted like this before so something is wrong. "Be quiet." Leverrier ordered.

The room is filled with silence that disturbs me. "Something is happening around the globe. Akumas' population have increased and there may be more than we may be able to possibly count. With the deaths of those murdered from the attacks there have been much mourning. The Earl has taken advantage of the people and our own workers. We are letting our guard down and many deaths have been reported. We have even lost more than half our exorcists. We are now down to six. We need to find more innocence and more accomadators. If not this war will have already be won by the Millenium Earl." Leverrier began talking and I couldn't keep track of what he was saying.

I know it had to do with the war and everything I knew. I just hope I didn't miss anything important, but I didn't have time to hope as I got light head and dizzy. Exhaustion rang through my body. I feel like I exerted myself, but have done nothing to do so. I lean back and feel weary. I try to act normal, but the Exorcists sense something. Eli leaned down and whispered to me. "You okay?"

"Just tired." I half lie.

Mina looks at me and I can tell she sees somthing wrong with me. She keeps worry, evident, in her eyes. I smile, but she looks away with worry still with her. Leverrier keeps talking. I only catch every other word. Making it hard to understand. Then I get a migrane and hold my heads. My vision blurrs and immense pain runs throughout my body. I feel like I'm on fire and I feel like I'm being strangled. My throat dries and I start coughing up a storm. I fall from my seat and land on my knees. People stare, but I disregard everything. I can feel hands on my back, but I scream as I feel them.

Everyone backs up afraid to hurt me. The Matron comes over. She asks a question that I can't hear. Only the ringing in my ears sound I hear. I feel her touch my head and then she jumps back. "He's burning!"

I try to look up. I couldn't breathe. I felt like someone was choking me, but I knew no one was. I continue to cough and collapse on the floor. "Damion?" I hear Beautis asked.

My hands move to my throat and I tried to speak, but no sound came. Matron understood though and ran off to get something. She came back with a few nurses, water, and some medical tools. They lift me up and I bite my lip so I wouldn't scream. They open my mouth and pour water down my throat. I could feel some pills go down with it. Warden puts something to my mouth and I could breathe again. Not as good, but I could breathe. That's all that mattered.

I felt the cold ground againt my back and I looked at the ceiling lighting. It was bright. "Damion, can you. . . . me? Damion?" Matron asks.

I wanted to answer, but I couldn't speak or move my muscles. I could only think about what was going on with me. "Damion. Damion." My eyes look around for the person who I heard. I never heard that voice before.

My heart is pounding and I close my eyes from the pain. The pain somehow got worse and I screamed again. A few minutes passed and I fell in a dark slumber. "Bookman. Hey Bookman."

**Reality. . . . . . . .**

Bookman looked up from the book. He hated when he could feel he was there and then Lavi disturbs him. It was aggravating. "What?" Bookman asked.

"We gotta go. We have a train to catch." Lavi said.

Bookman sighed, completely annoy. He closed the book and quickly packed his things. The group kept a close eye on Cross as they walked to the station and got on the train. Bookman took the book out Lavi stared at it. "You said all the books you brought were from the Bookman Library, but I've never seen that book before." Lavi said.

"All the books I brought came from there. I just found a few hiding." Bookman told him.

"Who's the exorcist?" Lavi questioned.

"Damion." Bookman answered.

"The last name?" Lavi asked.

"I don't know. He hasn't said this far in the jourmal." Bookman told him.

Bookman thought about the name, but he never remembered reading something about these six exorcists from 1698. In fact, there was nmothing on the Black Order from 1680- 1706. "Lavi, have you ever heard of the name Beautis Margaretta?" Bookman asked.

Lavi was curious to know where Bookman was going with this, but thought about it. He has heard of the name Beautis and the last name Margaretta, but he couldn't remember any name that had them both. "No." Lavi answered.

Bookman stared at the Bookman. It just might answers his questions, but give him more questions. Cross puffed out smoke from his mouth as he thought about the name. He was positive he heard the name before. "Was she an exorcist?" Cross asked.

"Yes." Bookman answered.

"When we get to the next town we'll look for a supporter. We'll get Komui and the others look for the records of her. They always keep track of the past Exorcist or anyone for that matter." Cross stated.

Bookman looked at him quizzically, but nodded. It took about three days and Bookman didn't read the journal. He read the books he read before, over again. By time he finished the books and was about to read the journal they already arrived. They first got something nice to eat. They then found a big mansion that belonged to a supporter. Lavi knocked on the door and they waited. A man in a suit opened the door. "May I help you?" he asked.

"We are here to see Harald Dityanas." Bookman said.

"May I asked who you are?" he asked.

"Marian Cross." Cross told him.

The guy looked at the general and nodded. "You must be the exorcists we've been told about. Please come in. My name if Jefferd. If there's anything you need just ask." Jefferd said while guiding them to the living room.

"He'll be right with you." Jefferd said as he left.

Minutes passed and the exorcists patiently waited. Several people walked in and Lavi stared at a girl around his age. His eye took the shape of a heart and his jaw dropped to the floor. He barely does this now, but she was just exquisite. She giggled as she sat down and Lavi closed his jaw and turned away blushing. Bookman was shocked that he didn't have to whack Lavi or pardon his behavior because he did so himself. "What is it you wish to speak about?" a man said.

"I presume you're Harald." Bookman said.

He just nodded. "And this is my son Ranji and my daughter Sulolo (Sue- lu- lu)." Harald said.

"I need to ask Komui Lee for a favor." Bookman said.

"What do you want me to tell him?" Harald asked.

"To through all records of the past exorcists from the year 1698 and to look for these names. One Supervisor, Mina, Exorcists, Eli, Sino, Shoi, James, Beautis Margaretta, and Damion." Bookman requested.

"I'll go contact him now. How long are you staying in town?" Haald asked.

"A few days." Mei Ling answered.

"You can stay here until you leave. My children will take you to your rooms. I'll give you the reply as soon as I can." Harald said and left.

Sulolo and Ranji got up and smiled at them. "Will two of you please come with me." Sulolo said and Lavi followed.

Bookman sighed and followed knowing Lavi was going to try something. Cross and Mei Ling followed Ranji and the two were given their own rooms. Lavi stared at Sulolo the whole time and Bookman watched him. Bookman was given a room next to the bathroom and Lavi got a room right next to Sulolo's room. "Thanks." Lavi said and watched her walk off.

Sulolo turned around and Lavi dashed in the room. She put her hand in front of her mouth and giggled as his usual shyness. Lavi had his back against the door and he felt his heart flutter. He would normally flirt or something, but he never once got a feeling like this. "How weird." Lavi said as he plopped on his bed.

Bookman took out the journal and began reading again.

**June 13th, 1698- The Past. . . . . . . . . (All Is Writen In The Journal Being Described In Damion's POV)**

I awoke and shivered. It felt like I had been put in a blizzard. I heard the Matron's voice from somewhere and I turned head. Beautis was staring with a lovely smile and was tears of joy streaked her face. She squeezed my numb hand. I turned my head to look at the ceiling and I saw several faces over me. "Damion, how do you feel buddy?" Eli asked.

I stared into his half worried eyes. My throat was still so dry. It felt like a desert inside my mouth. "C . cold." I said and the group laughed at his first word.

Shoi got a few heavy blankets and put them over me. I felt warmer, but I was still shaking like a leaf. "What are you all doing here?" I asked.

"You scared us by acting the way you did. We thought you were going to die. How could we not be here Damion?" James replied.

"Damion." Matron said.

Damion turned his head as he heard his name. "What happened to me Matron?" I asked.

"I don't know. I never saw anything like that before. You had too many symptoms from to many illnesses." Matron told me.

I forced myself to sit up and looked at my hands that were wrapped in bandages. "Your body temperature rised to great levels and it gave you third and second degree burns. You have been healing at an amazing pace. Give it another weak or two and you'll be fine. How do you feel now Damion?" Matron questioned.

"Exhausted, freezing, light headed, sore, and my throat is dry." I told her, grabbing the blankets and covering my upper body.

"How long as your body temperature doesn't get too cold you'll be fine. So I'll be checking your temp every three hours. Drink water or tea for you htroat. You'll be exhausted, light headed, and sore for awhile, but I'll give you some pills for that. And Damion, do you have any clue to why you may have acted like that?" Matron asked me.

The strange voice appeared again and repeated my name over and over. I searched for the person, but found no one. "Damion?" Sino asked as he waved his hand in my eyes.

"No." I said, still searching.

A faint see through little girl stared at me from the edge of my bed. She glowed a lumious green glow. I thought it to be a hallucination. "Damion, Damion, Damion." She said as she shook her head.

"Who're are you?" I asked.

My friends looked at the edge of the bed and saw no one. "Who are you talking to Damion?" Beautis ask.

I heard her, but waited for my answer from the girl. "You don't know who I am? After everything we've been through? Damion, I'm disappointed." she said.

"What are you talking about?" I replied.

"I'm your best friend Damion. If you want to know my name then you have to do something for me. Since you were rude enough to forget such an important thing." the girl responded.

"What's that?" I inquired.

"You have to train and listen to everything I say. You must do everything I tell you to." the girl said then disappeared.

"Damion?"

I turned my head and almost snapped my neck. "What?"

Matron put her hand on my head and I looked up at it. "You're hallucinating." Sino said.

"No I wasn't. I was talking to the girl that was just there." I said.

They all looked at each other then back at me. "You were hallucinating that." Sino said.

"No I wasn't." I repeated, but none of them believed me.

I frowned and layed back down in bed. "Where's my innocence?" I asked.

"You mean *****?" Eli asked.

"What?" I asked.

"***** , that's what you always call your innocence. You thought it would be better to call your innocence that since that's what it's name is. Remember?" Eli said again.

I didn't hear the name. What did Eli say? "I didn't hear the name." I stated, clueless that I did say so.

"I said *****." Eli repeated.

"I think I need some rest." I said as I covered myself with the blankets.

They all stared at me and I was thinking. A headache was coming and I thought my head would explode. I closed my eyes and groaned. I hadn't noticed I fell asleep until I was shaken awake. I slowly oopened my eyes and looked into my favorite eyes. "Beautis?" I asked.

"Come on Damion. You got to get up." Beautis said.

"What is it?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"Hevlaska says she needs to see you immediately. It's about *****." Beautis told me.

I moved my legs over the side of the bed. My feet hit the cold floor and bagan tingling. It hurt my feet and I winced. I put all my weight on them and almost fell. Beautis held me with her hand on my heart and her other hand on my shoulder. She put my arm around her neck and smiled. "Put your weight on me." Beautis said.

"You sure? I'm a little heaavy." I told her.

"Of course I'm sure." Beautis said.

I put most of my weight on her and watched as she easily helped me through the hollow halls. I moved my feet and we slowly progressed, but I kept staring into her wonderous eyes. She caught me staring and my cheeks turned hot. "You don't have a fever, right Damion?" Beautis asked as she put her hand on my forehead.

My whole face turned red and I looked away. "No, I'm fine." I responded.

"Okay." Beautis said and we continued to Hevlaska's chambers.

We walked to Mina and to the other exorcists. I looked up at Hevlaska and she suddenly picked me up. "Hevlaska?" I asked.

"Damion, your innocence wish to speak with you." Hevlaska told me.

"What do you mean?" Damion asked.

Hevlaska brought my innocence up to me and I could hear talking. "Damion." the faint voice said.

My eyes got bigger and I just listened. "How are you? I feared you died. I lost your presence. Did something hurt you?" it asked.

"Fine. I. .I'm uncertain. No one was around. Matron thinks it's an illness." I said, feeling weird talking to a green glowing cube.

"Where's gloves I lie in?" it asked.

"I believe Mina took them." I said.

"I need to be close to you. You need protected. You're in danger." it said.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Hold out your hands Damion." it told me.

"Uh, okay." I held out my hands for it.

The innocence glowed green and then it dematerialized, forming tiny, tiny dust particules. I stared at it completely stunned. The dust started forming around my hands. I watched as it cut open my burnt skin and cringed. The blood dripped as it entered my hands. Making them turn green then the lmious light disappeared. I moved my hands around and looked at them. There was a odd shaped cross on them. They looked like the northen star. A vertical line over the middle of a horizontal line. They shined a bright light green then the light died down. They started hurting really bad and I grind my teeth toget her as they began to get a deep red and bagan to burn. Hevlaska put me down and I sat against the railing.

I kissed in pain. I tried my hardest not to scream, but I let one out. My friends ran over and came over to make sure I was alright. Mina bent down in front of me. "That's impossible." Mina admired, but disbelieved.

I looked at her as she smiled. "Damion, you're have a parasite type of innocence now." Mina told me.

"What? I'm an equip type. Not a parasite." I said as everyone else looked astonished.

"Not anymore. Can you guys take him back to the Hospital Wing? Matron is going to have take care of his cuts. I have to go get to get Supervisor Yan Chan and Leverrier, but first, Hevlaska! Please check his synchronization rate." Mina said.

Hevlaska picked me back up and I felt at ease when she put her head to his. Her tenacles probing his insides. "9%. . . 23%. . . . .43%. . . . 56%. . . 67%. 67% is his synchronization rate." Hevlaska said and I passed out.

**Reality. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Bookman's eyes widened. Lenalee's crystalization happened exactly like that. Except Damion didn't drink it. Bookman swallowed a lump in his mouth. He has never heard of a such thing like that. "How is that possible?" he asked himself.

**June 14th, 1698- The Past. . . . . . . . . . . .**

I put my hands on a silver stand under a light as all the Supervisors and Leverrier looked at it. His friemds watched from across the room as they poked and messed around with my hand. Eli and Beautis kept a close eye on them. I was lost in thought though. How'd I switch from equip type to parasite type? Why's my synchronization decrease from 98%? What was going on? "Ah." I said as they pressed down on the crosses.

"Don't hurt him." Mina told Leverrier.

He pressed down harder and I tried to ignore the pain. "Please stop that." I said.

He pressed down harder and harder. I started hissing and my teeth clamped shut. At least he wasn't burning. "Please sir." I tried again.

He pressed down a little harder and I thought my hand was going to snap. I pushed him back and held my hand to my chest. Letting my other hand rub it. He glared at me, but I ignored it. "Please put your hands back down." Yan Chan said.

I put them back down and he examined them. "There's no doubt that's he's a parasite now. It's just strange You said ***** talked to him?" Yan said.

"Yes, it's a miracle." Daniel stated.

"What bothers me is that he synchro rate decreased. This may be amazing, but he's too weak to go to battle. Normally we would send the Exorcists like this, but with only six left, we have no choice but to keep him here." Henta told everyone.

"I can train. I already planned on it when I woke up the other day. I just need my friends to train with me." I told them and they all looked at me.

"That could possible boost his percentage rating." Tanya told them.

"It experience that does that. Not training." Leverrier told them.

"How would you know?" I muttered.

"What was that boy?" Leverrier asked.

"How would you know? You're not an exorcist." I repeated.

He narrowed his eyes and punched me. I stayed still. His punch didn't bother him. It was weak and pitiful. It was so weak it was pathetic. Eli got up and punch Leverrier across the room. The others weren't far behind. Eli turned around to look at me. "You alright Damion?" he asked.

"You didn't have to do that." I told him.

"Sure I did. No one messes with an exorcist unless you're another exorcist or an akuma. Although the akumas don't live after that. Anyways, we exorcists have each others backs. We stick together. Even if we don't know you as much as we do each other." Eli replied.

"You should know me by now. I've been here for over a year and a half now." I reminded.

"Yeah, but you're so quiet and shy. You're also too kind." Sino reminded me.

Leverrier stood back up and he was pissed. His beady little eyes pierced through my soul. "Train all you want. Just keep fighting and follow your duties exorcist." Leverrier spat with venom as he walked off.

The Supervisors shook their head. "Sorry about that Damion." Nova told me.

"It wasn't your fault." I said, smiling.

Beautis looked at me and I stared at the floor. I really wished I had confidence. "I'll train with you." she said.

"Huh?"

"You heard me. I'll train with you." Beautis repeated.

"Me too." Eli said aloud.

"Don't forget us guys." the others said in unison.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." I said.

Eli patted my head and messed my hair up. "No problem little bro." Eli said.

"Little bro?" I asked.

"That's right. You're family now. Family takes care of each other." Eli said.

"Family?"

"Yes Damion. Everyone in the Black Order is family. The scientists, the nurses, the finders, and the exorcists. This is our home." Mina said.

The other Supervisors nodded their heads and smiled. I felt warm and fuzzy inside. I haven't had a family in so long. It's been years. I got up. "Excuse me." I said and walked out.

They all watched me leave. I could feel them stare at me as I left. I wanted to stop. I wanted to say something, but I didn't. Maybe I didn't want a new family. Beautis stopped me from leaving the room completely and pulled me back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lied.

"Damion." Beautis said, giving me her look.

I tried to look away, but of course I couldn't. "Beautis, I don't want to talk about it." I told her.

They all gave me a sincere look. My eyes started to well and they saw it. "Please." I begged then ran off to my room.

I closed my door and fell to the floor. I didn't cry, but I felt like crying. "Family. They could never replace my family. No matter how nice they are. No matter how alike they are. They can't." I said aloud.

Beautis mumbled something in the door. I listened as she repeated it. "We never wanted to replace your family. We just want to add on to your family. Become a second family." Beautis said.

**June 23rd, 1698. . . . . . . . . **

I took care of my dishes and sat down at the table by myself. Everyone else talked and talked. I used a pen to put symbols and pictures on pieces of papers. Beautis and the other exorcists sat down beside me. "So when are we gonna start training? You've healed by now. All we need is the time and day." James asked.

"Whenever. I guess." I mumbled, hiding the papers in my exorcist uniform.

"After we're done eating. That sound good?" Shoi asked.

"Yeah." I said.

Beautis stared at him and bumped him in the shoulder. "You need more energy." she said, smiling.

"Sorry." I said.

"What are you apologizing for?" Shoi asked, chewing his food.

"I don't know. I just. . . sorry." I replied.

Sino laughed and I put my head on my arms. Hiding my face. That just made everyone else laugh. Eli tapped him. "You shouldn't let everyone take advantage like that." Eli said.

"I can't help it." I uttered.

"Why not?" Eli asked.

"I'm not use to talking to anyone. I just. . I was never really around people growing up. Coming here, it's just different." I responded.

The group looked at me as they ate. It was awkward, but I didn't say anything. I just waited for them to finish eating. When they were done we walked to the training room and the Supervisors were there with Matron. Just in case. Now I wanted to turn back, but like I always, I didn't. I looked around since this was the first time I had come here. My gaze ended up at Beautis as she tightened her laces on her legs and arms. That was her innocence. Four black laces. It was once one long lace, but they found a way to make it four. Which was easier. He just never seen her ability. In fact, he had been her for awhile, but never saw their abilities. They always fought while he. . . he just took the innocence to the finders. Every time he came back they had already taken care of the akumas.

I balled my hands into fists. I know I'm stronger than they think. I know it. "You ready?" James asked

"Yeah." I activated my innocence.

My hands had green glowing and I waited for one of them to come. They all activated their innocence, but Sino was the first one to attack. He threw two shurikens at me. I dodged it and started running around the room after them since they separated, but the shurikens followed. I kept dodging, but they kept coming back. I turned around and caught them both in my hands, but they kept spinning and had a lot of force. They eventurally cut my hands and I released them. I turned around again and was punched in the chin. I went flying into the wall. I knew there was a crater now because I could feel the unevened rocks.

I looked up and saw Eli in a metal body. He wasn't a parasite though. None of them were. All he had to do was find their innocence and where they're at. I jumped out of the war and looked up. This was going to be a long day. Dodge, dodge, hit, miss, dodge, dodge, dodge, hit, miss, hit, miss, hit, miss, get hit, get hit, get hit.

Dawn had come and I was pummeled. Everyone else only had a few cuts. I haven't even used my innocence though. I never found a chance to. There were craters in the building and a lot of people were watching now. I sat on the ground waiting for them to attack again, but none came. My hairs casted shadows over my eyes as I looked down ashamed in myself. I stood up and watched them leave. They wouldn't fight me anymore. I walked back to my room and took care of my small injuries.

"Now that I think about it, they haven't seen my ability either." I said as I sat on my bed curled upp in a ball.

I stared out the window and fell asleep in an uncomfortable position. I woke up seven hours later before everyone else. I followed the same routine as yesterday. I used a pen, pencils, and markers to put symbols and pictures on the pieces of paper. I ate and the others came in. Small conversation and to training. Following the same thing as yesterday. I ended up going back to my room ashamed and upset. This went on for another two weeks.

I was about to give up, but I didn't. I always went against what I wanted. The training session went the same way though. I sat against the wall. My back up against it and I stared at the floor in a never ending gaze. They all looked at me. "Nothing has changed Mina." I heard Eli whisper.

"We can't just give up. Look at him." Mina said.

"We can't just keep beating him to death if he's not going to learn from his mistakes and keep doing the same thing. He isn't getting any stronger." Shoi responded.

"We'll kill him." Sino added.

"Guys, look at him. He's so ashamed and disappointed. We can't just stop." Baeutis commented.

"I agree with Eli and Sino. If this keeps up he'll die." James told them.

"Damion is one of the strongest exorcists we had when the others were alive. He completed more missions than all of you and you have all been here longer. He's holding back. If he was to let go of what his keeping him back then he would be fine. He's just confused and uncertain." Yan said.

I bit my lip. I slowly walked towards the door. Eli kept me in the room though. "Let me go Eli." I said.

"Damion, are you trying? Why haven't you used your innocence?" Eli asked, concern evident.

"Let me go." I said, a low growl in my voice.

"Damion we have to talk. I'm worried. Damion will you lis-" Eli was interrupted by a crackling sound.

He looked down at my hands and I turned around. I punched him and he went soaring and through the wall. I was mad and I couldn't control my anger. Beautis used her innocence to fly after him and catch Eli. She made a big sonic punch and came back. Eli hurried to take off his jacket as he started to burn. He made sure his shirt was alright and looked at me. This was the first time any of them had seen me like this. They all made the Supervisors back up and activated their innocence. "Damion, calm down. You're going to severely hurt someone." Eli said calmly.

I looked at him with a glare and he still tried to calm me down. I just wouldn't listen. Fire started forming all around and many of the people back up. "This is why he's so dangerous guys! He uses fire which can burn you all to a crisp!" Henta shouted.

I started walk towards them. I let the fire spread and separated them. I could hear them coughing and I didn't care. The stronger the fire got the angrier I got. They didn't know that though So they were out of luck. I moved the fire all around and was willing to let it scorch them. The fire got bigger and more deadly as it reached the ceiling. A lot of people were trapped in the room and had a hard time breathing. I stood still letting the fire roam free.

I tried breathing in and out to soothe my anger. It didn't work. The fire kept coming and coming. I heard people scream and I didn't stop. I made a gap in the fire and walked through it to Eli. He couldn't use his metal body because he ended up getting burnt and the metal melted. I watched as he formed into a crystal. "Damion, you're going to kill everyone! Stop it! Damion!" Eli shouted.

I caught two shurikens and threw them at Eli. They hit him, but did nothing. I waited until everyone arrived and smiled demonically. "Damion! Damion!" Beautis shouted.

I shook with anger. "Shut up!" I seethed.

Beautis stepped back because of my cold and bitter voice. "Shoi, do you see a weakness?" Eli asked, shouting over the blaze's noise.

"We can try his neck, but he may burn us. His body temperature is rising to great levels." Shoi replied.

I stared at Eli. "What if we use water? He's fire and water is the opposite. That'll work wouldn't it? Sino said.

"Only Eli can use water and that just chages how his body structure is." James said.

"It just might work though. Fire's weakness is water." Shoi told them.

"That's the same thing for water. If the fire is stronger than the water then the water would evaporate." Beautis reminded them.

"He won't be able to take care of all that fire." Sino said.

"We can try." Eli said, ready to come at me.

I stood still and watched. I could've attack, but I didn't. Suddenly I start hearing people cry. I turn around and didn't find anyone, but it was right in my ear and I knew it wasn't from the people in the Black Order. The girl appears in front of me. "Damion, calm down. You can't kill anyone here." she said.

"Go away!" I shouted and they all stared at me.

"Damion, you don't want to do this. You're letting your anger get the better of you again. Get rid of the fires." she said.

"Go away!" I said as I shoot fire at her.

I stared as the fire hit here and not do a thing. "I can not be hurt by you, but you can hurt your friends. The people that called you family the other day." she said.

"They're not my family!" I said instantly.

"Do you remember my name?" she asked out of the blue.

"That has nothing to do with this." I said.

"You have train for two weeks and they have said my names billions of times." she told me.

"You're my innocence." I stated more than asked.

"Yes I am." she responded.

"Dalco, right?" I asked, not sure how I got the name.

"Yes, not stop attacking your friends like this." she ordered.

I looked back at them, but my anger rised. "Don't look at them. It's only going to make you madder." she said, nonchalantly.

I looked away and looked at the girl. "You hear the cries correct?" she asked.

My ear suddenly was filled with more cries. "Yes."

"They're crying because they are the akumas you have killed. The people you have killed. From Bostonia. They are crying from the pain you have given them."

I tried to stay calm, but I knew I had failed. I didn't want to remember my past. Not that part of my past. She kept talking about it and I put my hands over my ears. I could still hear her and I wanted to cry. "Stop." I said, barely a whisper.

"You wouldn't of had to worry if you had never done those things." she said.

"I was just so-" I looked at the girl as she spoke.

"I know. Just get rid of the fire. Before you hurt someone." Dalco said then vanished.

I took long breaths and forced myself to calm down. The flames all around turn bluish white. You could see all the workers now and they all stared at me. I put my head down and let the flames turn to ice. I felt completely calm now. That's why they turned to ice. Instead of letting turn to water I watched as the ice all around cracked then broke down and disappeared. Beautis ran up to me to see if I was alright, but I should've been asking that. I just fell to my knees and punched the floor. "I did it again. Damn it!" I said.

Mina came up to me and talked. "Damion, you should go to bed. I know you're calm now, but you looked stressed."Mina said.

Eli put his hand on my shoulder as the other exorcists circled me. They were always concerned about me and never themselves. I almost killed them! "What just happened?" he asked.

I had my hands on the floor and my head down. I felt my body shake and I couldn't stop the tears from falling. "I hate Dalco sometimes." I mumbled.

Beautis bent down further to stare at me. I stared into her eyes. "Damion, everything is alright. Why are you crying?" Beautis asked.

I changed my gaze to the floor. "That's not a subject Damion should talk about." Mina said.

"It's fine. They should know. They will have to fight with him when they go on missions." Yan said.

"It's up to Damion. Not us." Mina told him.

Aboout an hour passed and I sat in a chair with my friends staring and staring. "It's my anger." I said.

"What do you mean?" Beautis asked.

"My anger makes the fire. If I get really angry Dalco activates on her own and the fire spreads. When I get angry I can't control it. That's why I'm always calm. It's hard to make me angry, but if I get angry and I can't control it everything gets out of control. Mina and I have been working on it though." I said.

"What about the ice?" Sino asked.

"Usually when I calm down after releasing my anger then the flames will turn blue and slowly turn to ice and break." I answered.

"How is all this different from when you fight?" Shoi asked.

"I can use either ability, but when I use the fire for too long I start getting angry. I prefer the ice. Actually, it's water. I can just turn it into ice, mist, and fog. I can even make the air around us better and easier to breathe. I barely ever use the fire so I don't know everything it can do." I told him.

"You're afraid of your innocence. That's a new one." Eli commented.

"Only the fire part." I said.

"So Dalco does that everytime you get angry?" James questioned.

"Only when I can't kept myself calm or if the anger gets too great." I replied.

"That's explains your 24/7 calmness." Sino commented.

"Yeah, but that's just my personailty. I just have to stay calm at times I get angry. Which is hardly ever, but now it's easy. I don't have to try when the anger isn't as strong as when I got angry earlier." I told them.

I got up and walked out of Mina's office and down the halls. I listened to the echo of each step. All thoughts gone and I just look ahead. I could feel people stare holes into me, but I disregarded everything. I just went into my bedroom and went to bed. When I awoke the next day I stayed in bed. I just lie there waiting for something. I didn't know what I was waiting for. I just waited. Hevlaska's name rung through my head. "I have to go see her." I said and got out from under the blankets.

I feel chills when my barefeet touch the floor, but I continue to Hevlaska's chambers. Many people were up and they all worked. I just looked around came across a big door. I opened it and went down some stairs. It took a few minutes, but I arrived in a dark room. "I've been waiting for you Damion. What is it you want?" Hevlaska's calm voice said as she appeared, making light to see.

"My innocence. Do you know why it changed?" I asked.

"It thought you would do better if you became a parasite type. Dalco wishes to protect you." Hevlaska said.

"Are you saying innocence have a mind of their own?" I ask.

"Innocence has many things unknown about them. Only the important details are passed to the workers and the exorcists. Many other details have been forgotten or have not been spoken of." Hevlaska tells me.

"That doesn't answer my question." I said.

"Yes Damion. How do you think they pick their accomadator?" Hevlaska replies.

"If each piece have a mind of their own then how would that work when they are all brought together to form the whole?" I question.

"They will build together making one mind for all of what they stand for." Hevlaska said.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"Each innocence picks their accomadator based on something about the person. Take yourself for example. You are always calm and kind. That represents water and ice. Your anger is like a burning fire. Innocence will represent many things like anger, desire, shame, despression, hatred, loyalty, kindness, wrath, lust, honor, pride, bravery, generousity, animal, and even objects. When they all combine into the whole they come together and have all emotions and feelings of a human being." Hevlaska says.

"Is it possible to see a figmented soul or ghost like person or thing that is one's innocence?" I inquire.

"Innocence has many possibilities child." Hevlaska said.

I hear something coming from the dootway and look. I blink and see nothing. Maybe I'm hearing things. "I see Dalco a lot. As a person that's transparent. Everyone is saying it's a hallucination, but I know what I'm is real. Last night she appeared and said her name was Dalco. She also said she was my innocence. Do you think she's trying to tell me something?" I tell her.

"Maybe. You will have to just wait and see what she wants." Hevlaska says.

"Hevlaska, were you once human?" I ask out of the blue.

"Yes."

"What happened?" I ask.

"That is a secret Damion. You should try not to ask such questions. You'll get in trouble." Hevlaska tells me.

"Hevlaska, why would there be anything to hide? Why do exorcists have to listen to everyone and obey? WHy do we have to give up our lives to fight? Why does it have to be just exorcists?" I ask.

"Some things are best left unsaid Damion. As for your other questions I can not answer. Life is just unfair to you children." Hevlaska says.

"They say you're an exorcist, but you don't fight. You stay in the Black Order headquarters and hold the innocence. Why is that?" I question further.

"Because that is my duty." Hevlaska says.

"Hevlaska, what'll happen if we run out of exorcists? If we lose the war?" I ask.

Hevlaska picks me up and I stare at her. "Don't think like that Damion."

"But what if?" I press.

"Then we would have failed the people of this world and ourselves. The Earl will have darkness all around and the world just might come to it's end." Hevlaska answers.

"Do you think there is more to the Millenium Earl then they let on? Do you think he has more than just akumas?" I ask.

I see Hevlaska is reluctant to answer, but I had to know. "When I came back from my mission in May I woke up in the Hospital Ward. I remember losing to someone, but I know it wasn't the akumas. Every time I think about it I feel overwhelmed by fear. Hevlaska, I'm scared for everyone. There' something out there and we don't know anything about it because no one will tell us. I think thats what is killing the exoricsts and whatever it is, I feel like it's watching me when I leave this building. I feel like there's something lurking in the shadows." I tell her.

"Damion, I'm afraid I can not speak to you about this." Hevlaska says and puts me down.

I stare up at her. "Hevlaska, are you scared?" I ask.

"Yes." she answers after so long.

I look at the floor then back at her. "What will happen to us exorcists once we get all of the innocence?" I ask.

"I don't know Damion." Hevlaska tells me.

**July 4th, 1698. . . . . . . . . . . .**

I yawn as I sit at the table alone. I have already eaten my lunch and I am full. I stare up and down at Beautis as I draw her on the paper in my book. I can't get her out of my mind and I have a nice feeling about her. If only I could speak to her. I was paying so much attention to drawing Beautis that I hadn't realized Sino and Shoi behind me. "Look at that! Damion gots a little crush." Sino says to Shoi.

I shut the book and turn around. I would deny it, but the blush would tell them I was lying. They snickered and grabbed the book. They ran off and manuevered around as I tried to get it back. They skimmed through the book and looked at the drawings. Most of which was Beautis. "Give that back." I say, but they only tease me.

James came up behind them and looked at the drawings to. I watched as he looked at them and then stare at me. "Come on guys. That's personal." I say, but they only tease me more.

They hang it out and put it in front of them. "If you want it come get it." Sino said.

I chased them through the cafeteria again, but they kept etting away and now we had the whole room looking at us. Eli came up behind them and grabbed them. He said something I couldn't hear, but then they showed him the book. Eli looked at the pictures then he looked a me. Just great. Beautis stared at them and I felt my cheeks getting hot. I got back up and tried again, but this time Eli held it up and looked through it. I probably would've had it, but he was taller than me and I couldn't jump that high up at the moment. "Come on. That's not fair. It's mine so just give it back." I said.

"Why?" Eli asked, smiling.

"Because I said so. Eli!" I shouted when he threw to James.

I went over to James, but they made me go in circles. Just as thought I had it, the book went somewhere else because Sino caught it wrong and it landed right in front of Beautis. It was open and I thought my life would be over as she picked it up and looked through it. "Oops." the guys say.

Beautis walks up to me and I stare at the floor. "Damion, what's with all the drawings?" she asks.

"It's. . a hobby." I say nervously.

Beautis continues to look through it and I get even more nervous as my gut twists and turns. "They're really good." Beautis comments.

She gives it back and I make sure I have a firm hold on it. She smiles. "So why am I in most of them?" Beautis asks.

"I. . uh. . . well. . . it's just you're so elegant and you're so lovely I. . .I. . .I'll just leave." I say and was about to walk off, but Beautis stops me.

"Is there something you like to tell me Damion." Beautis asks with a anticipated wanting and excited look.

I look at her graceful smile then into her glimmering eyes. "I. . . Beautis I. . . uh. . . I really. . .I . . . " I kept stammering with words, but she just got happier and happier.

I could feel my cheeks getting hotter and hotter. I kept stammering, but she shut me up real quick. I was stunned as she gave me a small kiss on my lips. "I like you to." Beautis states.

I feel my neck to the tip of my ears get hot and I knew I was as red as a tomato. She giggled and I looked around. Trying to look at anything but her, but I couldn't keep myself from staring. "What are you doing? Kiss her!" Shoi whispers in my ear.

Somehow I got redder, but I did so. I pushed her silky hair back and leaned down and kissed her. The blush faded and I dropped the book when she kissed back. My hands played in her hair and I knew life in the Order was going to be very different. I just didn't know how different. I pulled back and put my forehead on hers. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to tell you something." I muttered.

"What's that?" Beautis asks.

"I love you."

She laughed. "I can imagine."

We here a cough and look over at Sino. "I guess that means you owe me a thank you." Sino said.

"No." I said.

"Gee, that's a little rude. Seeing how it was because of Shoi and me that you two confessed." Sino said.

"It wasn't much of a confession." Beautis says.

"So?" Sino asks.

"So you don't get a thank you." Beautis replies.

Mina came in to see Beautis arguing with Sino. She came up to Eli, Shoi, James, and I. "What's going on?"

"Sino is trying to get Beautis and Damion to say thank you for getting the two together, but they won't say thank you because of how he did so. He is being stubborn in doing so, but he is just trying to be funny. Nothing new." Eli answered.

"So the two are finally a couple?" Mina asks.

"Yep. Never thought it would happen huh?" Sino said.

"Will you knock it off already?" Beautis asks.

"Why? Does it bug you?" Sino responded.

"Yes."

"Then no." Sino says then chuckles.

Beautis comes over and grabbs my hand. She begins to pull me out of the room, but I stopped to pick up the book. "Where we going?" I ask.

"Somewhere where we can be alone." Beautis says.

"Now behave kids!" Shoi shouts after us.

"SHOI!" alot of people shouts.

Night had come and I had been with Beautis all day talking to her. She told me about her family back home and how she couldn't wait for me to see them. I told her about me and some personal things I never told anyone else, but never told her about my family. I showed her how to draw and showed her many of my drawings. We laughed and had a good time. Eli came and got us though. We had to go watch the fireworks the scientists made to make it feel like the fourth of July. (That's what we do where I live.)

We sat next to the others under a small tree. We watched as the fireworks lit up the sky and many people commented on them. I heard Beautis gasp and I looked at her with a smile. The red, blue, and green colors looked beautiful on her face. She saw me staring and smiled. I didn't blush like I usually do.

Beautis leaned on me and hugged me. I put my arm around her and my heart swelled more. I may have been her boyfriend now, but it still felt like this for some reason. Maybe because I know that it's love and not a simple crush. I knew she would be the one. I knew from the start. From the very first time we met.

**Reality. . . . . . . **

Bookman closed the book. It was already in the middle of the night and he had to get some sleep. He put the journal on the stand and turned out the light. He went to bed with many questions. Some that were the same as Damion's. He also knew he had to go against a rule tomorrow and get the golem Harald had. Alot has changed form the beginning and now he had to get information from Hevlaska. She should still remember him.

Bookman awooke to the birds chirping and got ready for the day. He got the journal and went downstairs to the kitchen. Everyone else was already there eating. "Old Panda!" Lavi shouted.

Bookman walked by him and whacked him. Bookman sat down as Sulolo giggled at the act. "Harald, I have to contact Komui Lee myself. I have something very important I wish to speak to him about. I know it goes against regulations, but I must speak to him." Bookman said.

"I can't really stop you. Just wait until we're done eating and I'll take you to the hologram golem." Harald said.

Lavi, Mei Ling, and Cross looked at Bookman. He's always one for rules and rarely ever breaks the rules. So if he was doing this they knew they had to be there with him. If this was that important to Bookman then they would have to be there because of it's importance. "I know what you're all thinking." Bookman told them.

"Then you won't have a problem with us coming." Lavi said, completely serious.

"I suppose not." Bookman replied.

Komui stared at Komui through the hologram. Komui had a serious look because the same thought ran through his mind that ran through the other exorcists. "First off, did you finish my request." Bookman asked.

"Yes and we haven't found any records of them unless Central took them years ago. Why are you asking for somethng like this Bookman?" Komui asked.

"Where's Hevlaska?" Bookman asked.

"She is in her chambers behind me." Komui said.

"What is it you wish to speak about Bookman?" Hevlaska asks.

"Do you remember anything from the 1698 and on where Supervisors Mina, Yan Chan, Henta, Nova Daniel, Tanya and the Exorcists Beautis Margaretta, Sino Shoi, James, Eli, and Damion lived?" Bookman asked and waited for Hevlaska to process all the names.

"I am not allowed to speak of such times." Hevlaska answered and Komui looked at her.

"Hevlaska, this is very important. Any information is necessary." Bookman said.

"Why do you ask about these poeple?" Hevlaska asked.

"I found the journal that belong to Damion. I haven't finished yet, but that's because I'm rewading slowly to make sure to not miss anything. But I do know he had his innocence switch from equip type to parasite type and that he had asked you many questions. Some of which you refused you answer and some of which we know about now." Bookman told her.

"You found Damion's journal?" Hevlaska asked.

"Yes."

"Bookman, if you have gotten that far then you will already know I can't speak to you about some things." Hevlaska told him.

"Why were they earased Hevlaska?" Bookman asked.

Hevlaska stayed quiet. She started to move back into her chambers, but said something as she disappeared. "Finish reading the journal. Then we'll talk."

Komui looked at Bookman and Bookman looked at them. "Bookman you shouldn't meddle with what we can't find or speak about. You'll get in trouble with Central." Komui said.

"You know that you don't believe that Komui. When I finish Lavi will read it then we'll let Cross and the other Generals read it. After they have all read it then we'll send it to you." Bookman said and cut off the connection.

**The End! Please review. Thanks! Yan Luna4373**


	45. The Journal Of Damion Part 2

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen**

**Chapter 45**

**The Journal Of Damion**

**Part 2**

Bookman took the journal outside and got on a swing. It was a beautiful and it'd be a waste to spend it inside. When he got out there he saw Mei Ling was chasing a dog and Lavi was flirting. Bookman sighed and opened the the journal. It took him a mintue to find the page, but it didn't take long. He was surprised to see the next few entries were short though.

**Journal. . . . . . . . .**

October 5th, 1698

I haven't write in my journal for months now because I have been on constant missions and never had time. Months have gone and I feelmore at ease with everything, but getting to what I really wanted to write.

Beautis and I have been spending so much time together you'd think we would be tired of each other by now, but no. We only wanted to spend more time together. I want to really understand her. I know she knows me better than I do her. I know she doesn't think I do, but I do. Beautis is a very kind girl and she says that Mina gave us permission for all of us exorcists to take a month break since we haven't been ordered for missions for another three months. Which is surprising and a little suspicious

I just have one problem. We are all going to her home to meet her family. I feel nervous and something in my chest is tightening. I don't want to disappoint her and not go, but I don't feel like I'll meet her family's expectations. I never met them and who knows what they're like. I just hope they are very kind people and I hope there will give me their approval. I just ask for their blessing.

October 6th, 1698

Sino and Shoi are being their normal selves and keep teasing me. I haven't spend a minute with Beautis today and they kept nagging me with their jokes. I am too shy to tell them anything. Beautis says I need to grow a backbone and tell them off, but I can't. I know she understands me about that, but she's always asking of my family. She wishes to meet them, but I'm not too sure. I try to explain, but everyone agrees with her.

And there has been a change in plans. All of the exorcists' family are coming to the Order! Mina invited mine without even asking me. She knows about my relationship with them isn't as it should be. I'm going to have a hard time now. They are always saying I'm so shy and I never stan dup for myself. Well, they'll soon find out why. Maybe. I think I'm just going to hide in my room until they're gone, but knowing Beautis, that'll never happen.

October 7th, 1698

Everyone's family is going to be here tomorrow! I haven't come up with a plan on how to keep Beautis from my family and I still have no idea how I'm going to act with her family. I'm doomed! Hopefully my parents will be nice, but that'll be a miracle. I can pray and hope though. Right?

**October 8th, 1698- The Past. . . . . . . . . . . . **

I stare out my window and look at the rain. I always had a weird fantasy about it. I always thought I would dance in the rain with my lover, but it's just a fantasy. Beautis taps my shoulder. I sigh and get up. The families are here and were waiting in the cafeteria. We walk in and I look around at the smiling people. I look around and I see my Dad. I wasn't too worried about him. It was Mom I was worried about.

Beautis goes over to her family and I watch her hug them I walked over to my parents and my Dad smiles. "Damion, you've grown taller." Dad remarks.

Mom smokes her cigarrette and looks at me weirdly. "Hi Dad. Hi Mom." I say.

Dad hugs me, but Mom just sits there. I look at my friends. Their families already knew each other, but they didn't know mine. I walk over to Beautis and whisper. "I'm warning you. My Dad is fine most of the time, but my Mom. She will say things." I say.

"Damion, I want to meet them and find out for myself." Beautis told me.

I take a deep breath. "That's my Dad, Louis and this is my Mom, Karen." I introduce them.

"Hi." my friends say, smiles abroad.

"Hello." Dad says.

I look at Mom and she stares at me. She knew what I was hopeing for, but she didn't say anything. Dad looks at her and she rolls her eyes. "Hello." Mom said, her soft voice clearly audible.

I already knew everyone else's family, but they didn't know me. I just stayed there looking at the floor as it went silent. Beautis looks at me and then forces me to walk over to them. "Mom, Dad, this is my. . . my. . " I didn't want to say it, but Beautis did.

"I'm Damion's girlfriend Beautis. It's nice to meet you." Beautis said.

They looked at her then at me. Dad slowly smiled, but Mom looked her up and down. "I wish I could say the same." Mom says.

Oh no. "Excuse me?" Beautis asks.

"You're excused." Mom says and looks at her nails.

"Did I do something wrong?" Beautis asked.

"Just ignore my wife. It's nice to meet you and to see that there's actually a girl that likes my son." Dad says, shaking her hand.

"Why wouldn't anyone like him? He's easy to tease." Sino said.

I turned around and glared. "Because he's a spineless little boy who can't speak correctly to anyone amd doesn't have to courage to tell someone off. He's a boy and will never be a man. It just makes me wonder if he was suppose to be a girl." Mom comments.

Beautis looks at Mom. " Damion is spineless and stutters alot, but he has a lot of courage. Especially since he is an exorcist. We do things many people would back out of. Besides, Damion is a man. He's all the man I'll ever need." Beautis tells Mom.

"At least you're fine with him and his problems. I thought that he would get stuck with being gay seeing how he is so much like a girl, but now that he has a girlfriend I see he would be better off that way. Since he is interested in a skank like you." Mom says.

I look at Beautis and see her twitching and she was beyond angry. "What the hell is wrong with you? I was just being kind. If anyone here is a skank it's you bitch." Beautis responded.

They started shooting insults at each other and I step back. This is all I needed. Mom and Beautis mad. I eventurally back into Eli and he was giving me a look telling me I should take care of this. I gulped because I knew he was right, but they were scaring not only me, but everyone else around them. "If anything you shouldn't be with him anyways. You have a war to worry about. If you wanted my blessing you're out of luck. Besides, he has to go back to Bostonia when the war is over." Mom says.

"And why is that? You don't know when the war will be over and he is seventeen now. Once he turns eighteen he can leave home. That means he doesn't have to go back." Beautis said.

"He has a little sister to care for. We have no money to pay for her medical bills and she'll die if not cared for. No one will hire me and Louis can't get a job because of something he had done in the past and was said by the law that he can't. He wouldn't just let his sister die. He worked since the age of eight to keep her alive and he won't give up on her now." Mom said and I feel horrible.

Beautis looks at me. "She has been ill since birth and he broke his back just to get enough money for her to live. He let one sister die so he won't let her die. The only reason why agreed to come here in the first place was because they agreed to pay for her medical bills. That's the only reason why he fights." Mom said.

I bit my lip. "I can pay for her bills. My family has the money to." Beautis told Mom, staring at me.

"Then that just makes you a spoiled brat." Mom said and this time Beautis' Mom started arguing too.

It went on and on until all the Moms got in it. "Looks like you weren't kidding." Eli told me.

"Should we stop them?" Sino's Dad ask.

"Hell no." the other dads say.

"Damion! Tell your Mom she's wrong!" Beautis says, silencing everyone.

I stare at Mom and she grins. I just stood there and I didn't know what to say "Damion!" Beautis shouts.

"Like I said. He's a coward. If he really loved you he would've said something." Mom says as Beautis eyes have tears coming down.

She runs out and my eyes widened. I started to run after her, but stopped when Mom said to. I looked at her, but then back at Beautis' back. I can't believe I didn't defend Beautis. "No, I love her and I'm not going to let her slip away just because of you and your big mouth." I tell Mom and run after her.

I search the whole building, but didn't find her. I checked her room and I even used the golems, but no. She had to be outside. I run even though my feet were tired. When I get to the door I felt a cold breeze, but ran into the rain. I run all around the building and find her under the tree. I walk up to her, but she gets up and starts running. I grab her wrist and pull her back. "Beautis will you just let me-" I was interrupted by a punch in the stomach.

She starts hitting me and I keep dodging. I didn't want to hurt her, but it took her only a few minutes to have me on my knees. "Shut up! You would've defended me if you cared. If you can't stand up to your own mother then I would I know if you would keep me safe? Huh Damion?" she asks as she gets ready to punch me.

I grab her fist and stand up and hug her. "I warned you. I warned you that you would get hurt Beautis. I can't stand up to her because she's my mother. She may be rude, but I love her. I love my family as much as you do yours. I want her to approve you, but I know she won't. Just ignore her. Beautis I love you no matter what. I don't care if your family gives me their blessing or not. I don't care if my family doesn't give you their blessing. I want to be with you. You are the first girl I ever loved. Please don't let them keep us away. If it's for you then I promise I'll do it. I'm sorry Beautis. I'm so sorry." I tell her.

She hugs me and cries in my chest. I have my head on her shoulder and she has her head on my shoulder. I look up to see some people. My eyes landed on Mom. "How do I know if you love me Damion?" Beautis asked.

I close my eyes. It was too soon to ask, but he didn't care. "Do you love me?" I ask.

"Of course I love you." Beautis answers.

"Even if your parents don't approve?" I ask.

"Yes Damion." she answers.

"Will you marry me?" I ask.

She pulls back and looks at me. "What?"

I look at her with a smile. I get on one knee and look at her. I know this was early, but this will prove how much I loved her. I grabbed her hand and pulled out a ring I had been holding onto for awhile. "Beautis Margaretta, I love you with all my heart and I know this is very early to be asking, but I want to spend my whole life with you. Beautis, will you marry me?" I proposed.

I saw my friends' jaws drop nd eyes widened. Mina and Eli acted more subtle. I know why they were so shocked. Who'd think I be proposing when I'm such a wimp. I even thought Beautis would have to ask me, but life is full of surprises. I look at her parents who smile and I look at her brother and sister who also smile. My Dad smiles, but my Mom. . . she didn't. My eyes went back to Beautis. I would be disheartened if she says no, but she might not be ready. She knows I love her. She put her other hand to her mouth and more tears come. I see her nod her head. "Yes Damion. Oh god yes." Beautis says.

I sigh completely relieved. I put the ring on her hand and kissed her. Her arms were around my neck and I had my hands on her face. I moved my thumbs and wiped away her tears even though the rain fell. I just wanted to know she wasn't crying. Her forehead was on mine and I stared into her lovely eyes as she stared into mine. She was all I saw as everything around us blacked out.

**July 9th, 1698. . . . . . . . . . . . . **

I lied my head on the table. I was too tired to draw and I had a stuffy nose. I can't believe I got a cold. I sneezed and I closed my eyes. "That's one bad cold you got." Sino said.

"Shouldn't you be with your family?" I ask.

"Shouldn't you?" Sino countered.

"I'm not that close to them and after yesterday. . . I rather not." I tell him.

"Yeah, why is that?" Shoi asks as the others come up to me.

It was freaky how they were always together, but that didn't matter. They sat down and stared at me. I looked at Beautis and she looked fine. "You should have chicken soup. That'll make you feel better." James stated.

"Had one for breakfeast and lunch already." I say.

"So why aren't you close to your family?" Eli asked.

"It doesn't matter." I told them.

"Damion." Beautis said.

"I don't want to talk about it." I told her.

"You never tell us anything." Sino complained.

"That's because I'm not that interesting. You all want to know something I think makes me boring." I tell them.

"You're not boring." Beautis says.

"You're just. . .achoo!" I sneezed and I got a little dizzy.

"You're just saying that." I said.

"Damion." I look behind me to see my Mom.

Dad was off to the side. I could tell they were leaving. At least I wouldn't have to worry about them. "What?" I ask, voice low.

"I want to talk to you. Come over here." Mom says.

"Please, I'm not feeling good and if you're going to insult me then just do it and go." I said.

"Come on Damion. I'm not going to say anything bad." Mom replied.

I still didn't bellieve, but got up and followed her to a corner of the room where less people were. "I'm sorry about yesterday and for the years I haven't been acting like a mother. It's just hard to think that Heather died. She was the first born and I loved her so much. When she died I just changed and treated you wrong because of how close you two were. You just reminded me of her and now, now you're spineless." Mom says.

I was going to say something about the spineless thing being an insult, but I didn't. "I treated you like a slave and ignored your sister. Your Dad tried to stop me, but he couldn't change me back. Everything I did was wrong and you deserved better. I actually thought that you didn't love me anymore either, but what you said yesterday, it shocked me. I never heard you say something like that and I have never seen you so happy. Wimpy, yes, but you're happy. And Damion?" Mom said as I took everything in.

"I'm proud of you. I believe what you're doing is brave. I know you came here to redeem yourself from your past and to help your sister. And I'm proud of you for being the way you are even after everything I said and did. I'm proud that you have a fiance and that you still went after her yesterday. You'll be a good husband. Now I know this is hard to ask and I know you may not feel the same, but I love you Damion. Is there any way you could forgive me?" Mom asks.

I stare at her. She waited for an answer, but then started leaving. I stopped her and hugged her. "I always forgave you. You don't have to ask me to. I know why you acted the way you did and I know why you always put me down, but I don't care Mom. I love you." I said

Dad came over and smiled. "We have a train to catch Karen. We have to go make sure our daughter is alright. See you soon Damion." Dad said.

Mom released me. "Let me know when you're going to have the wedding. I'll make sure to come." Mom said and walked off.

"Tell sis I said hi." I say before she gets to far.

I smile and then it faded as I sneezed. I walked backk to the table and sat down. "What was all the hugging for?" James asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Mom and I just. . . talked things over." I said.

**October 13th, 1698. . . . . . .**

I was in the training room training by myself. I kept punching this odd looking thing the scientists made. They call it a punching bag. Which actually worked. I punched and punched and it didn't rip or anything. It just swung on the chain. It was passed midnight and I couldn't sleep. I just wanted to train for some reason. Maybe it was because Hevlaska checked my synchronization rate again and it had rised from all the training I did with the others.

Although he wasn't really training now. Just working out. I imagined the punching bag was Sino and Shoi though. They had teased me all day and I couldn't stop blushing or hiding my face. It was a little frustrating and this helps get rid all of the frustration. My arms got tired after a few hours though. I just ran around the room and I didn't have a single thought. I didn't know why I was doing this late at night, but I was. I just felt the need to.

No one was up. Maybe a few, but I knew they would be scientists filling out paperwork or making another invention. Most of their inventions are to help us and they're always so useful. He could not think of one that did not help them in some way. Whether it would be for training, traveling, or just an every day use. I stopped when I heard a noise off to the side. I heard people talking as they walked passed the door. It sounded like Mina and someone else, but I'm not sure who.

I shrugged it off and went back to running. I ran in circles, but stopped when I saw a green glow. "Dalco, what do you want now?" I asked.

I stopped running and walked up to the figment. "Damion, follow those people." Dalco said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Quick! Before you lose them." Dalco ordered.

I opened the door and looked both ways. I saw a faint candlelight down the hall and followed. Dalco followed and I was glad no one else could see her, but me. Otherwise they would see Dalco. I heard whispers, but couldn't identify who were talking or what they were saying. I just followed and everytime I wanted to turn around Dalco kept telling me to follow. I don't get why she was being to pushy, but she was freaking me out a bit. I still went since I couldn't find a way to tell her no. I watched from a distance and made sure they didn't see me. We went through halls and I memorized every direction we took.

When we finally got to where the people in front of me lead me, I hid behind a wall and carefully looked. I saw a guy strapped to a bed and I saw many scientists. Some whom I've seen before and some I haven't. I saw Supervisor Nova and Yan. There was another guy who was in his twenties. He looked only a few years older than I. So maybe he was twenty- one? Then my eyes landed on Leverrier. I saw innocence on a mini table and I could only wonder why it was there. "Damion has been asking questions. Some he shouldn't. He's meddling and that's not good." Nova said.

"We'll wait. If he continues then we'll do something about it." Leverrier said.

"Are you sure about that Leverrier? What if he keeps proceeding? We can't kill him." the guy said.

"Master Zu, he'll be fine. We won't kill him. Just warn him. Now begin with the procedure." Leverrier ordered.

Yan looked at Nova. He looked mad, but my eyes watched the innocence. Master Zu grabbed the innocence and started putting it to the guy's head, but stopped. "This isn't right. He'll just end up the same." Master Zu said.

"If you won't do then I will." Leverrier said coldly.

"No please. Don't. Please." the guys begged.

Master Zu closed his eyes and continued with the procedure. I watched in horror and disgust as they put the innocence to his head. It started cracking and shining. The light got really bright, but I could still see. I saw blood start coming down and turn away. "Look back. You must learn what they are hiding. Damion, this is important." Dalco said.

I looked back, but I wished I didn't. The guy screamed and screamed in agony as it pressed further into his head. The light got bright and the screams got louder. I was going to turn my head again, but I couldn't. My eyes were glued to the frightening scene. I watched as more blood came until the guy was burnt and his head blew up. I jumped a little and some blood landed on my face. I didn't bother to wipe it off. I just stood there with wide eyes. "Bring in the next one." Leverrier ordered.

I watched as the same thing happened to twenty more people. Kids, women, and men. It all ended the same. Why didn't anyone stop him? Why didn't I stop them? "Damn it!" Leverrier shouted as he hit the wall.

"We need more exorcists, but doing this and knowing what the outcome is, it isn't right. We should just send the exorcists we have left after more. This isn't the right way to do this." Master Zu said.

"We can't send them out. Not when the Noahs are hunting them down!" Nova shouted.

"One almost killed Damion months ago. They started with him, but let him live as a warning. As the start. They took out five general! They can't handle them." Yan said.

"But you know this isn't right!" Master Zu countered.

"The Noahs are coming. We can't risk losing one and the finders can't find the innocence as well, but they are very useful in finding the new exorcists. They've already got one coming tomorrow." Leverrier said.

"We know who the Noahs are. The only way we can defeat them is if we send them. We may lose one, but it's worth it as long as we find out their goal and what their abilities are then we're fine." a scientist said.

"No it's not Henry." Nova replied.

"The Noahs work with the Millenium Earl and is his family. There's thirteen of them and without the Earl there would be twelve. We only have six and seven tomorrow. Until we have five of them reach 100% scynchronization we can't do much. We just have to watch out for them." Leverrier said.

"Why can't we tell the Exorcists?" Yan asked.

"Because they'll all back out of the battle. The Noahs are monsters. The devil's children! We can't let them run away. We have a hard time just getting them to come and fight akumas. Hiw do you plan on keeping them here once we tell them they have to fight something stronger than the akumas. They know about the Earl, but we have no idea what he looks like and how strong he is. He could probably kill them all in minutes." Leverrier said.

"What are you doing here?" a woman shouted behind me.

I turned around and saw her. I instinctively ran away and I heard people chasing me. "Do you understand now?" Dalco asked disappearing and popping in front of me.

"No." I said.

"They're going to make you fight what you don't know. They won't tell you what they know. They act liek they need you, but they would gladly throw your lives away as long as it gets them another exorcist and more people to die for them. They tell you what they want to so you won't rebel. Now run!" Dalco said and left.

I took many turns and arrived at my bedroom door. I quickly stripped and changed clothes. I cleaned my face and hide the clothes. Then I hopped in bed and closed my eyes. I heard the door open and my breath caught in my throat. The door closed and I breathed normally. "That was close." Dalco said.

"If they realize who was there I'm in trouble. What were you thinking sending me there?" I said.

"I was thinking about you and the others." Dalco answered.

I stared at her worried face. "Nothing is right. The higher ups know what we don't. They hide everything from you and the others. They are going to kill you and they are as evil as the Earl and his family. They do things they shouldn't. They are the cause of many deaths. Be careful Damion." Dalco said and vanished.

**October 10th, 1698. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

I went into the cafeteria for the first time today around three pm. I had showered and stayed in my room. When I saw everyone they all looked at me worried. I'm normally the first person here. I always got here boefore them. Plus, they haven't seen me all day. Of course they worried. I got my food and sat at a different table from them and their families. I slowly ate and wondered what was going to happen That girl saw my face. What was I suppose to do if they came. "Stay calm. Don't fret. If you look panic when they come then they'll know it was you. Whatever it is they say deny everything. Lie if you have to. Just don't get caught." Dalco told me.

"How could I not panic?" I asked.

"I don't know." Dalco said as she played around me.

I looked at my empty tray. Minutes passed. The exact time I didn't know, but I knew it was around dinner time now. The room was packed and I got dinner and ate alone. I looked up when Dalco started saying something. "They're coming."

I looked up at the door and my heart was racing. Leverrier had his CROW members and that girl that saw me last night. She pointed at me and I know they weren't going to say anything. I know they were just going to take me with them to where ever. "Okay, now you panic." Dalco said.

"But you said to stay calm." I said.

"That was earlier." Dalco replied.

"Damion, come with us." Levevrrier ordered.

"Run!" Dalco said.

I got up and ran, but everywhere I turned there was CROWs. "What are you doing Leverrier!" Mina shouted.

I looked around and found an opening. I ran and ran around the room. I couldn't get through the door so I was stuck here. The only way I could leave is if I fight, but I don't want to hurt them. What am I saying? I'm so crazy! I still didn't hit anyone. I almost got cut though, but I ended up going towards a table. I could've turned, but I would run into CROWs. I kept running and slid on the floor under the table. Everyone stared as I stopped at a wall. I turned around and I was surrounded. I gulped. "Fight idiot!" Dalco shouted.

They all started using their weapons to attack, but I defended myself by putting my hand up and they all hit my wrist. Beautis stood up and looked at me. I gave her a look that told her not to intervene or she would be in trouble. "Activate your me dummy!" Dalco shouted.

I activated Dalco and my innocence had blue flames around them. "Oh shit." I heard Shoi said.

Everyone who knew about my powers ran out and I was relieved I wouldn't have to fight with them around. The exorcists stayed and watched as I kept hitting them and they fell. They all looked relieved when I didn't use flames, but water. I made alot of the water and it was all around. They couldn't hurt me unless they got through the water. Which they couldn't. I made the water swerve and I kept pushing them back. Not really doing anything to hurt them. "Damion watch out!" Dalco shouted.

I turned around, but paper wrapped from my hands to my elbow. I watched in surprise as Dalco deactivated and the water dropped to the floor. Slowly it all evaporated. "Dam. . ion. . be car. . eful. . Damion." Dalco said then scream as she disappeared.

"Dalco!" I shouted, but was caught by the back of my shirt.

"You're coming with me." Leverrier mumbled and I was suddenly electrocuted by the seals.

"Ahhh!" I fell to the ground as it continued.

**Unknown Date. . . . . . . . . .**

I woke up and moaned in pain. I moved my arms and heard a little jingle. I saw the seals and the chains on my arms and legs. I looked up and saw I was slightly hanging. My feet weren't touching the floor, but were kept apart. They must know how good I am with getting out of things like this. The air around me got colder and I shivered. Some people came in. They put a blindfold on me and I could only hear. And for as long as I was here in this room all I felt was pain and coldness. I bit my lip to keep from crying in pain. I know they would see it as pleasure.

It must've been days because the only time they stopped was when they left and didn't come back for hours. I was hungry and thirsty and I wanted to talk to Dalco. I dropped to the floor and the chains fell on me. The blindfold came off and I stared into Leverrier's eyes. "Why were you there?" Leverrier asked.

I knew what he was talking about, but said nothing. "Why do you keep asking Hevlaska questions?"

"Answer!" Leverrier shouted.

"I was just wondering." I say.

"You better not tell anyone of what you know or else we'll stop insuring Cindra and your family and you wouldn't want anything to happen to that beautiful girl." Leverrier threatens.

My eyes widened and I my anger flared, but no fire came. It must've been the seals. "I see we have a understandment." Leverrier said.

**October 18th, 1698. . . . . . . . . . . .**

I sat up in my bed and put my back against the wall. No one knew I was back and I didn't want to leave. I was very sore and I didn't want them to worry, but I had to get something to eat and drink or I would die. I barely had water when they had beaten me black and blue. I got up and opened the door. When I got to the dining room I sat alone. I was in the room all alone and I even made my own breakfeast. I heard the door opened and put my head in my arms. "Damion!" Sino shouted and I heard many people run over.

"Damion, what happened the other day? Are you alright? Why'd they take you?" I was bombarded with questions.

When I didn't answer they all got quiet. I heard more people come in. I heard whispers and they were all wondering if I was alright. "Damion, look at us." Eli said.

"No." I responded.

"Damion!" Mina shouted, worried for she knew how Leverrier was.

I did as told very reluctantly and they gasped. Beautis' hand gently grazed my face as she touched it. "What happened?"

My hand raised and I put mine around hers. I softly forced it down away from my face. "Leverrier did this didn't he?" Mina asked, mad.

My silence answered her. I looked at the table and nodded. "Why?" Mina asked.

I didn't answer and they all kept trying to get me to do so, but I didn't. I got up to leave, but the scientists and finders wouldn't let me. "Damion." Beautis said.

I turned around and looked at her. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you." I tell them.

"Why not?" Beautis shouted.

I didn't answer and she walked to me. She was about to hit me, but she didn't because she saw blood come from my stomach. She unbuttoned my shirt and tookit off. Everyone's eyes widened as they looked at the cuts and bruises. "I demand you tell me why they did this to you Damion!" Beautis yelled.

"I can't. I just can't." I told her.

I my head against her and my hand pushes her hair back and wiped away here angry and sad tears. "Please don't cry. I'm fine." I told her.

"No you're not. You have to go see Matron, but first tell why." Beautis mutters.

"I told you I can't" I repeat.

"Why not?" Beautis asks.

"Because they threatened to stop insuring my sister's health and my family will be put on the street. Even my sister and. . . and they threatened to hurt you." I tell her, tears running down my own face.

**October 19th, 1698. . . . . . . . . .**

I stay on the sidelines as I watch the others train. Matron said I couldn't do anything for a week. I can't just do nothing for a week. Isigh and I draw since that's all I can do. "That's very good. I just hope when you draw the rest of my daughter's body you put the clothes on her." Beautis' father says.

I blushed and put my face in the book as he laughs. "Sir, I would never do that." I tell him.

"I know that. Don't call me sir though. It makes me sound old. Just call Dad. You are marrying my daughter anyways. So I'll be your father in law soon." Dad says.

"If that's what you wish." I reply.

"Damion." Mina says from behind me.

I turn around and smile. "Yes?" I turn back around and stand up with my things.

"I need to speak with you." Mina says.

I follow her over to the door where we are alone and I smile, but she has a grim face. "Mina, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Your home country Bostonia, it has been attacked by akumas. No one survived. I'm very sorry." Mina tells me.

My whole world freezes and my arms fall to my sides, numb. All my utensils and my sketchbook falls slowly. It felt like hours until I heard them hit the floor. My pens and pencils rolled all over the place and my book was by my feet, opened. "No."

Mina frowns as I crumble and hot tears fall down my face unknowingly. The tears fell on the picture of my sister and washes it all away. "No."

"Damion, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to tell you. I. . . .don't know." Dalco tells my as she holds my hand.

"No." I repeat.

"Damion?" James asks as he stares at me.

I shook my head. This couldn't be happening. This had to be a nightmare. This couldn't happen now. Not after Mom and I talked. Not now. Not now. I turn my head when I feel someone hug me. It was Eli. Mina had told him? But I didn't see them come over. "Cry all you want Damion. We're all here for you." Eli utters in my ear.

**Journal. . . . . . . . . . . . **

November 24th, 1698

Today is Thanksgiving Day and I'm going to have a feast with everyone. I haven't wrote in my journal for over a month now because I have been crying and mourning over the loss of my country, my hometown, my home, my family. I miss them terribly. Normally I miss them and feel homesick, but knowing they're dead just makes me want to go back and check. There were so many kis in Bostonia and they died. My ill sister Cindra wasn't even ten before she died. Her disease was curable and I was going to get the cure so she could live her life. It pains me to know I have lived more of a life than she. No one here understands my feelings.

Beautis' family gave me their blessings October 23rd. The night they left. I have been in my room over a month now. The only time I leave is to eat, go to the bathroom, and shower when I get too smelly. Lately, nothing has been happy. I keep getting hurt and now my family is dead. If I didn't love Beautis I would put a knife through my heart. I am tempted at times, but my love is my life now.. I could not leave her and I could not willingly leave her like that. She has been here for me like I have been there for her.

I know she feels sad for me, but even she can't understand how low I feel. I try to not cry, but the tears come on their own. Dalco has been talking to me and trying to keep me calm. My anger seems to rise as I remember my enemy killed them. Now I have a reason to stay and fight even if it's with demons and the devil's children. I won't let my fears get in the way of avenging my home.

**November 24th, 1698- The Past. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

I walk into the cafeteria and smile. I won't let my depression get to me tonight. It's Thanksgiving. I sit down beside my beautiful fiance and I talk to her. Occansionaly blushing and hiding my face from some people. Especially since I'm around new people and the new exorcist has gotten here. It was a girl and I have no problem with her. Except she is like Sino and Shoi and like embarassing me. I take a roll and butter it. "So you two are engaged right?" Claudia asks.

"Yes!" Beautis beamed.

I just stuffed my face with the roll at the time she asked so I nodded and quickly finished it. My apetite had gotten bigger since became a parastic exorcist and honestly, I was a bit of a pig at times. "So have you had _it _yet?" Claudia questions.

I choked on my drink and was glad it wasn't the roll. Sino and Shoi snickered and tried to hide it, but everyone heard them. "That's a little personal." I tell her.

"That means you have." Claudia said.

"No we haven't!" I shout because my voice got a little high pitched.

I covered my mouth and everyone around me looked at me funny. A minute later they all bursted into hysterics. I crawl under the table and my hand picked up food from the table now and then. Which just made them laugh more. "Get back up here Damion." Beautis ordered and dragged me back up.

"Grow a backbone you spineless child! If you don't like what they say then tell them off." Beautis said.

"I'd rather not. I actually have manners and telling someone off is rather rude and insulting to one person." I mumbled.

"Wow, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." John said.

I looked at the scientist. He was actually three years older than me and was a genius. "Talk about dumb. Look at his glasses." Dalco states while eating a boiled egg.

I smile and give off a little chuckle. "That's rude Dalco." I tell her.

"What is he doing?" Claudia asks.

"He sees his inocence as a person or a ghost per say. He's the only one that sees her so he looks crazy when he talks to her, but some think it's a hallucination, but if it was then that boiled egg wouldn't of moved and get eaten or disappear." Eli tells her.

"Crazy? Damion? Nah, just a little whacko." Dalco says.

"Hey!" Dalco looks at me dumbly an innocent.

"What?"

"That's offensive Dalco." I tell her.

"Amazing, getting offended and insulted by your own innocence who is a child. You really are spineless." James said.

"Gee, I feel so loved here." I say and put my hand in my hand.

"I love you." Beautis said.

"You're suppose to love me. I'm your fiance." I tell her.

"I could've said no to marry you though." Beautis replies.

"I know that. That's why I felt like dying while waiting for you to answer." I tell her.

"How could I say no?" Beautis asks.

"Easy, just say no. It's that simple." I respond.

"If it's that simple then I guess it's simple to stand up for yourself." Beautis responds.

"Are you seriously gonna start this again?" I asked, drabbed.

"No." Beautis says and eats.

I finish eating as the others joke and talk. I just stare at Beautis then at Ren and Donny. The other scientists, but my eyes couldn't stay off Beautis' amazing eyes. Even now that I have her as a fiance I want more. She looks at me and I turn my head. I was still shy to look her in the eyes head on. I really am a coward. I can't even look at my soon to be wife. Sino whispered in her ear and her melodic laugh made my night. I feel like I'm falling in love all over again. All I see is her most of the time. Like there's aspotlight on her and everyone is hiding in the dark. A smile formed upon my face. Something moves in front of my eyes and I fall out of my seat when Dalco shouts in my ear. "Damn it Dalco!" I shout and everyone looks at me for the upteenth time.

"Get up. Go outside now. The town outside. It's being attacked by akumas. Don't you feel it?" Dalco says.

"Dalco, please tell me you're joking." I tell her.

"Do I look like I am?" she replies and my hands have a weird sensation.

I got up and she dragged me, making me run. "What about the others?" I ask.

"Coming Damion!" they shout behind me.

"How do you know about the attack?" I ask.

"Mina just got a report about it." Eli answered.

We arrived in town five minutes later. Eli had already turned his body into meatal. Beautis' innocence was activated and Sino had his shurikens. James ability was to predocts moves and then everything seems to slow down around him so he can counter. Shoi sees all emotions and weaknesses so he has the high advantage in battle since he is also four times stronger than a normal human because of his innocence then his own strength. So yeah, he was pretty dangerous as well. I admired Cluadia's bejeweled braclet as it activated created a bow. She pulled back on the string and several arrows went flying at the akumas.

I took a deep breath and activated mine. Water came from all around and I got away from the others. The water spread throughout a quarter of a mile and I freeze the akumas. Beautis uses this to her advantage and gives the big glacier a few soic kicks and punches. The ice broke and the akumas exploded and I watched it snow on the town. Good thing it was November. Or there would be some problems. I went after another group and Beautis did the same thing. If this kept up they would all be gone.

I looked around. I didn't see anymore except for a few, but everyone else was fighting them. I unforze the ice and landed on the ground and Beautis landed beside me. "Good job rookie. That's the first time I saw you fight against akumas. You're not half bad." Beautis said, moving her hand from under my chin then rubbed it and moved it off.

Her finger pushed up before it went off my chin and my head went up as I let he seduce me so easily and I know she was taunting me. I swallowed as I followed completely lovestruck. "Man, she has full control of you." Claudia said, surprising me as she walked beside me.

"No she doesn't." I protested.

I looked back at Beautis and I knew I must've looked like a lovestruck fool, but Beautis did make me head over heels. "Stop staring at her ass." Eli told me.

"I wasn't looking at Beautis' butt." I lied, blushing again.

"She so seductive to him and she isn't even trying. At least they're dating now or he would be really embarassing himself." Shoi told Sino who agreed.

"I can here you guys." Beautis said.

I walked faster and walked beside her. "Shouldn't we be getting back?" I asked her.

"Let's go have some fun. We have been locked up in the Order for almost half a year. I'm going out." Beautis said.

"Count me in!" Sino and Shoi shouted.

I stopped. "Yeah, I liked one more night before I get stuck there." Claudia added.

"Sure. I'm in." James

"I may regret this, but I'm coming guys." Eli agreed.

"I'm going back." I tell them.

They stopped and looked at me weirdly. I didn't care. I felt something watching me, lurking in the shadows. I felt safe at the Order even though I don't want to be there because of what Leverrier did. "You can't go back without us. They'll know we did leave and did go out." Sino said.

"I want to go back. I just have this odd feeling that-" Beautis walked up to me.

She held my wrists and kissed me. "Come on Damion. Don't you wanna have a little fun? For me?" Beautis asked.

She got very close to me and I backed up until my back hit a wall. She pressed he body up against mine and I got excessively hot as she breathed on me. I itched my head up as she got too close for comfort. I would normally be fine, but she was doing this to make me change my mind and it was in front of their friends. I gulped and my throat got real dry. I kept swallowing to get rid of the dryness, but it was only my imagination so it further bothered me. "You wouldn't want to disappoint me, would you?" she asked as she moved her finger around my chest.

"Beautis I. . . well I. . . I" I stuttered.

"Yes?" Beautis asked, getting very close to my face.

"I. . . I feel rather uncomfortable in this situation!" I said, voice getting high pitched as I somehow got out of the position.

I put a hand on my chest and breathed in and out. Beautis looked at me strangely. "Wow, what a player." Dalco said.

"No one asked you!" I shout at her.

"No need to get worked up. I was just pointing out you could've hit it off with her tonight if you would just go. Get her a little drunk. You know you would enjoy it." Dalco said.

"You're a child! You shouldn't be thinking like that." I tell her, blushing again.

"I'm a part of you. As long as you think it then I think it. I feel what you feel. Get it? So if you weren't thinking about it in the back of your mind then I wouldn't of said it." Dalco replied.

"I was not thinking of such things." I tell Dalco.

"You know you were thinking dirty things about her." Dalco said.

"I was not thinking dirty things!" I continue to agrue.

She elbows me and points at Beautis. "There's a reason why she is called Beautis. Go, teach her you have control." Dalco told me.

"Dalco! You shouldn't be saying such vile things!" I tell her.

"Because I'm a kid? I'm older than I look. I'm innocence. Almost a millenium years old. I only look like a kid instead of a wrinkly old hag to make me feel better. I would be a woman, but you get along better with kids." Dalco says.

"Not because of that. You're a girl yourself." I say.

"I can be a boy. Or Beautis for that matter. I am whoever I want to be. I just prefer a girl." Dalco said.

"Uh- huh." I reply, which I soon regretted.

She turned into Beautis and I covered my eyes. I turn around and my face gets very, very red. "Knock it off Dalco! You proved your point!" I tell her.

"I only did this because your mind was telling me to." Dalco said, changing back.

I turn back around and get in get face. "I was not imaging Beautis naked!" I shouted, a little angry.

"You moron, you just shouted it loud enough for your friends to hear. What a dummy you are." Dalco said.

I looked at them and they were on the ground laughing. Even Eli was. "Well, if that's what you want. Okay." Beautis said as she started taking her coat off.

My eyes widened when she starts to unbutton the blouse. I look away. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! I'll go just stop it!" I said.

She smiled and covered back up. I sighed in relief as I sat down on a barrel. "That is something I never want to relive." I whisper to myself.

"Yeah right." Dalco and my friends responded.

"Damion Denshu. Am I correct?" a guy asks as he put his hand through my chest.

Everyone's eyes widened as I look down. No blood? "Move Damion." Dalco says urgently.

I stay still as my body shivers and vibrates form the weird touch. The guy laughs and I feel like I remember it. The hand moves back as the guy came out of the wall. I feel him wrap his hand around my heart and I'm so scared that I couldn't move or say anything. "Right boy?" he asks.

I feel my heart beat faster and then I feel a small squeeze and scream. The guy smiled and released me. I quickly got away and the others looked me up and down. I held my chest and blood came out of my mouth. "I've seen you before haven't I?" the guy asks, walking half to us.

I look into his golden eyes and the stars on his forehead. The cigarrtte was hanging down as he barely held it. Memories play in my mind and I fall down as I remember. "Noah." I muttered.

"Oh, so I have! You must be the kid that I fought in, uh, April or May? One of them. The real date doesn't matter. So you are Damion Denshu right?" he asks again.

My eyes are filled with fear and I tremble unwillingly. My teeth clenched together and I wanted out of here now. "Who are you?" Eli asked, seriousness etched in his voice.

"Pardon my late introduction. I'm Tyki Mikk. The Noah of Pleasure. Nice to meet you. Especially such exquisite young ladies such as yourselves." Tyki says.

"Noah?" Shoi asks.

"You don't know? The Order hasn't told their own exorcists of the Noahs? Heh, they are a bunch of idiots." Tyki responds.

"We have to leave." I tell my friends.

"What's the rush? Let's play a game of poker. You do know how to play right? You did say you wanted to have fun." Tyki asks.

I stand up and Beautis looks at me worried. "Dalco?" I ask.

"He is a Noah. The golden eyes and the ashen skin proves it. Especially the stigmatas on his head. "We can't fight him. We must leave." Dalco tells me.

I back up and my friends look at me. I keep my eyes on the portugeese man. He disappears and reappears behind me. "Now, where do you think you're going? You still haven't answered my question." Tyki whispers in my ear.

"You know that little fight with your innocence was amusing. She seems to be very imformative. To have an innocence like that usually causes trouble, but help you at the name time. You said her name was Dalco right? Nice name, but more of a boy's name. If she was a woman then I might regret this." he added.

"He cam see me!" Dalco shouted.

Tyki smiled as his hands grabbed my hands. He looked at them weirdly. "I thought you used gloves?" Tyki asks.

"I did." I answer.

"So Damion. I'll make you a deal. I'll let your friends leave and won't be hurt, but you have to stay." Tyki says, squeezing my hands

Dalco dringes and she starts bleeding. I freeze and don't know what to do. "Activate Damion! He's going to kill you!" Dalco shouts.

My hands start flaming and it didn't effect him. "Too weak kid." Tyki tells me.

I try to get free, but I can't. I turn my head as I feel him release one of my hands. His hand started coming towards me and I stood there. James runs over and pushes me out of the way. The arm goes through him and I watch in horror as he coughs blood up and looks at me. Like we said. . .*cough* . . . we exorcists look out for each other. Now get out of here and go take. . . . *cough cough cough*. . . go take care of Beautis." James said, voice rasp.

I hear Beautis and Claudia scream as James heart is pulled out. He falls down and his eyes lost all light. His blood was splattered all over me and I still couldn't move. James was dead. James Elkayo, the second strongest exorcist left, dead. Just like that. "James!" I shout.

Shoi runs over and picks me up. I keep staring at James and heard the cries and sniffles of everyone else. I see Tyki give a twisted smile from behind everyone. "Now my gloves are dirty and I didn't get the right one." was the last thing I heard before I passed out because of the stress, fear, and painful death of James.

**November 25th, 1698. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

I tremble as Mina talks about James in the funeral. I made sure to sit next to no one so I didn't have them worry. Their worry is what started this whol fiasco. "James Elkayo will be missed." Mina says, trying not to cry herself.

People stand up and walk up to the casket. We got his body last night and there was a lot of blood. I just stayed in my seat like the other exorcist who were all crying. Even Claudia was and she has only been here for two weeks. "James saved you. Be glad it wasn't you." Donny said as he sat down beside me.

I look at him and frowned. "These guys have gotten really close to you after just a couple of months. Of course they're going to keep you from being killed. That's just how they are." Ren said as he walked up to us.

I ignore them and listen to Mina talk to Leverrier and Nova. "A Noah? I've never heard of this." Leverrier lies.

"Neither have I. You said the exorcists said the this Noah, he told them we knew?" Nova asked.

"If I would've known I would have told you and them. Surely I wouldn't just let them fight what they don't know." Leverrier said.

"You have to be kidding me? He's still hiding it! He lost James and he is still lying!" Dalco shouted.

My eyes are shadowed by my hair. What I was going to do next I would have never guessed, but here goes nothing. I stand up still trembling and wallk up to them."What do you want Damion?" Mina asks.

Leverrier looked at me then at Beautis. I knew what he was thinking, but I didn't care. If he even tried I would kill him. My anger was rising to extreme levels that I was even surprised I have been able to surpress it this long. Steam came from my hands and I knew it was slowly acting up. "Mina leave." I order and she backs off because of the tone of my voice.

"What do you think you're doing. Deacvtivate your innocence!" Nova shouted.

"Go for it Damion. I'm here for you." Dalco says and I feel a sudden burst of energy.

I grabbed Leverrier by the throat and put him up to the wall. "You don't know about the Noahs? You would tell us if you did! Stop your damn lying! It almost got us all killed and it got James dead! You knew about them and you didn't tell anyone! You are so pathetic it's sickening." I shout at the top of my lungs.

I could feel people try to pull me away because I was choking him and burning his neck, but they all got burned and left. Dalco's light got brighter and people gasped when they saw her. "That's the reason why you hurt Damion! He found out and you almost kill him!" Dalco shouts, angry and her body is flaming.

"Grab the girl!" Nova shouts at the CROWs.

I turn around and throw fire at them. "You touch her and I'll snap his neck." I tell them.

They all back off from Beautis and I. "What's he thinking?" Sino whispered.

"Tell them what you know! What experiments you have been doing. Tell my friends about Master Zu and what Nova and Yan really do! Tell them how you try to force innocence to accept a human that isn't campatible! How you willingly throw their lives away! You killed innocent people!" I shout about almost everything I saw that night and everyone in the room look at Leverrier and Nova.

Leverrier moves his hands up to my hand and try to push me off. I stay still. I didn't care if I killed him after everything that happened. "You're going to kill them! Let him go!" Yan shouted as he came over.

"What is Damion talking about?" Henta ask as he and the other Supervisors came in.

I stare at them and they stare at me who is completely pissed off. Leverrier raises his hand with a knife Dalco stops him from piercing me and I turn around. "Release him before you burn his head off!" Daniel shouts.

I was reluctant to do so, but I did and Dalco and I calmed down. I close my eyes and my hands go back to normal. I look at Dalco. I knew she influenced me to grow a backbone for those few minutes, but I didn't care. "I sicken you? I sicken you! What about you! You used to burn people to death! You willingly killed people for the fun of it and you say I sicken you. You killed you own sister! You burned people with innocence and you even sucked all the water out of them when you didn't use fire! You should be a fallen one! You shouldn't even be trusted here because Heather trusted you and she died by your hands!" Leverrier shouts.

My hands ball into fists as I shake with fury. "I did not (!) kill Heather!" I shout.

"But it was proven that you did! The law had proven her death and many others by you." Leverrier replies, smirking.

"I did not (!) kill Heather!" I repeat.

"Shit." Shoi muttered.

"If you say that one more time (!) I will break your jaw." I warn.

"Damion, you're going to far. Calm down and ignore him. This is the only time you'll have a backbone with him and he will make you regret this. Damion just leave the room." Dalco says.

"You killed Heather Denshu then you burned her body." Leverrier repeats.

"Damion!"

My anger flares up and fire shoots out of my body and through the ceiling. It all disappeared when I turned around and started walking back towards Leverrier. He runs like the coward he is and Eli forces me backwards, but I keep moving forward. "Damion! Don't let him get to your head! Knock it off. If you kill him they wouldn't think twice of putting you in jail. Damion!" Eli shouts.

Dalco comes up behind me and pulls me back. She does something to my neck and my innocence deactivates and I get dizzy. "Damn it Dalco. You know. . I. . .ughh." I fall down, very calm, but I had a hard time processing everything around me.

My eyes tried to close, but I kept them open. "What did you do Dalco?" Eli asks.

"Tell ya later. Just get him to his room and keep an eye on him. After all this I'm sure Leverrier won't leave him alone." Dalco says and I black out.

**November 26th, 1698. . . . . . . . .**

I feel weak as I open my eyes. I look around and see my friends in my candlelighted room. I close my hands again and turn on my side to look at the wall. I didn't want to talk. They now know my secrets and I didn't want to talk about it, but I have no choice. "Sit up and talk. You owe us and explaination." Eli orders from across the room.

I force myself up and I don't look at them. "We all know about the Noah thing now. So why didn't you tell us?" Sino asks.

"Just tell the full truth Damion. If they can't accept you then they don't really care about you." Dalco says from beside me.

"They threatened to stop insuring my family and to hurt Beautis. After my family died I still worried about Beautis, but I knew if anything we could all protect her. If not me then you guys could. After James death because of what they knew and what I knew. . . I couldn't handle it." I tell them.

"You know that's not what we really want to know about right?" Eli asks coldly.

"Yeah." I look at my hands.

"I did kill over three hundred people, but only because of my fire ability. There were times when I didn't want to but I did. It all started as an accident, but I grew to like the feeling. My family and I, we were treated so foul, it wasn't right. I let everything get to my head and I lost self- control. I wish I could change that, but I can't." I answer.

"What about Heather?" Claudia questions.

I closed my eyes and I put it on the wall. Did I really kill her? "Did you kill her or not?" Eli questions.

Now that I think about it. . . "Yes."

Eli comes over and grabs me by my shirt and lifts me up so I'm staring at him eye to eye. "Did you willingly kill them? No one forced you to or talked you into it? You did it all on your own?" Eli asks.

I just stare at him and force the tears back. I didn't want to talk about this. Not even Mina knew about this. No one would understand. No one ever did. "Yes." I answer and he punches me.

"Don't expect anything from me. You always said we weren't family. You got your wish." Eli said and left.

The others looked at me and left. Beautis was all that was left. She took the ring off her finger and looked at it. I knew this place was too kind to me because now everything has took a complete u turn. She throws the ring across the room. "Stay away from me. If you come more than ten feet to me then I will hurt you." she says and leaves me alone.

"I'm sorry Damion." Dalco says.

"Just leave me alone." I say and go back under the covers.

Dalco disappears and I lie in bed regretting everything I relive my life in my head. "I want to die."

**Journal. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

November 28th, 1698

No comment.

November 29th, 1698

No comment.

November 30th, 1698

No comment.

November 31st, 1698

No comment.

December 1st, 1698

No comment.

December 2nd - December 31st, 1698

No comments.

January 1st - March 1st, 1699

No damn comments.

**April 1st, 1699- The Past. . . . . . **

I rock back and forth on a chair in the cafeteria. It was one am when I got here. Hours had passed and I've been here all alone. Everybody left the Order to go home and visit their family. Something they do every decade or something. I didn't pay attention because I have no one to see. No one who cares. I don't even care. "Why would I?" I mumble.

I continue rocking back and forth. Remembering the last six months by myself. I even ignored Dalco and Leverrier has come by a few times and he said things and he did things. I just didn't care. He won't kill me. I'm an exorcist and I've reach critical point by myself. I don't even talk to Hevlaska. She knows about the things I've done and she still acts like she always does. She never says anything so I don't think she cares, but the missions have been great. I haven't ran into Tyki and more exorcists came. I don't know their powers or their names, but I don't care. I have been sent on missions alone because everyone refuses to go with me. Even the newbies because they told them what I've done.

I didn't really care. The missions were easier and killing akumas get my mind off of everything. Like how everyone ignores me and treats me worse than before. No matter how bad they treat me it doesn't compare to how bad I was treated by my Mom or the people back in Gentawni, Kessal, or Jokalle, Bostonia. The only reason why I'm still here is because they won't let me go because I'm an exorcist and one of the best. Maybe the best now. I don't know. I don't keep track anymore.

I still don't regret growing a backbone and telling Leverrier off. He may have ruined my life here, but I should've expected them to find out one day. If I thought Beautis would marry me then I was insane. I should've known better. I like being alone anyways. It's just like before. Quiet, no teasing, no ordering. Just me and my stupid innocence. She hasn't appeared in awhile and I don't care why. If she wants to end compatibility then she can. Also, I don't worry about battles anymore. If I die then I'm fine with it. I just want to be with my family. They accepted me because they knew my reasons.

I grabbed a bottle of beer or whisky. Maybe wine. I've been drinking since midnight. I'm eligible now. April 1st, it's my birthday. The law states anybody can drink at the age of eighteen. Give ita few years and they'll raise it to twenty or something. Wanna know why I was born on April 1st? It's April Fools Day. I'm a fool. Always have been and will be forever more. Nothing is going to change that.. I let Beautis think I was kind and a simple man, scratch that, boy, kid, anyways, I got kharma for my passed sins. Who cares anyways? It was fun. Wrong, but fun. I wouldn't be able to do that now, but I didn't change because of my sister then I would have become a fallen one and I wouldn't have come to the Order.

I don't even care that Beautis left me now. She was always telling my to man up then turn around and taunt me. She was just a jerk like Sino and Shoi. Eli was just a jackass and Cluadia was a bitch. Of course I would never say that to them. They would just say I'm a murderer. I hold up the ring I used to propose to Beautis while I drank whatever licor I had. IT was pretty. Gold with a small ruby in the middle of a sapphire then aquamarines surrounding them. Fancy. You'd think it was overboard, but it looked amazing in my opinion. This ring was special to me though.

My older sister Heather was years older than me and by time I was twelve she was married and had two kids. Twins. I killed them and her husband. I killed Heather. Before she died she gave the ring and told me to propose with it. That was her way of approving whoever I wished to marry. It wasn't her wedding ring, but she bought it because she knew I would never be able to.

I heard a noise and looked at the door. No one was suppose to be here. Well, Hevlaska is stuck here, but she wasn't allowed to leave her chambers. No one was suppose to come back for another three days anyways. I drank a little more while staring at the door. I waited ofr something, but nothing happened. Why do I keep hearing things? It doesn't matter as long as there's nothing wrong. I sigh and I put the ring on the table. My head tips back and I look at the ceiling. I didn't know if I was drunk yet or not. I'll know as soon as I walk or something. Simple things tip ya off about being drunk.

I rock back and forth. Back and forth. The only sound is the creaking of the chair. It echoes and I hear a ringing in my ear. A good thing about the last few months is that I haven't gotten mad over anything. "If that's what you call good." I spoke.

"Damion?" I turn my head.

"Who're. . .*hiccup*. . . .you?" I ask, looking at a thirteen year old.

"I'm Jonee Elforth. I came here three months ago. I'm an exorcist remember?" Jonee says.

"Good for you. I guess." I reply and go back to drinking and rocling back and forth.

I hear many footsteps and I looked back over there. All the exorcists were back and they had their family. Great. I looked back at the ceiling. "Damion, what are you doing?" Beautis' father asks.

"Look, someone's talking to me. Must be they haven't told you guys yet." I respond.

"We have." Shoi informed.

I didn't say anything, but I heard footsteps and look at Jonee. She sniffs me and shudder. "You're drunk." Jonee says and back off.

"Don't feel drunk." I reply and set the chair back down properly.

I stared at my old friends and they stared at me. Beautis' eyes land on the ring in my hand and I put it in my pocket. I shook the bottle in my hand and it was empty. I threw it in the trash and put my arms on my legs as I leaned down and looked at the tiled floor. "What?" I ask.

"You're still seventeen. You can't drink." Sino told me.

"No I'm not. It's April Fools Day. The first. That's my birthday. So I'm eighteen. I am of age. Besides, since when do you care?" I reply.

I got up and walked to the kitchen. I looked through the food and drinks until I found several bottles. I grab two and go back to my spot. I wasn't drunk yet, but I was getting there. A red tint on my cheeks proved that. "At least I can hold my licor well. My first time drinking and I'm just now starting to get drunk and it's been a few hours." I say aloud, mostly to myself.

Eli looks around and see's the bottles in the garbage and on the floor. He picks them up and put them all in the trash. They all sat down at a table a bit away. I just disregarded the noise, but my head raised when I heard Damion. I look up to see Beautis. She takes the bottles and put them out of reach. "You're going to get sick if you continue drinking like this." she says.

I stand up and looked down at her. "Why would you care? You guys don't give a damn about me now and would gladly watch me die. I've been fine on my own and now I don't have a girl like you nagging me at everything I do. If I thought I loved you I was wrong." I said and went further away from her.

"That's not true." Beautis said.

I heard her say some things but I walk around the room ignoring her. Until she said something. "This isn't the man I agreed to marry. So stop acting like this." Beautis says from the center of the room.

I drop the bottle and stared at her. "Who you agreed to marry? You are the one who broke up with me. You are the one that gave me the ring back. You are the one that left me and said nothing to me for months! I cared and loved you. Everything I did I couldn't get you out of my head for. I told you things I never told anyone. I let you know about my heart and soul. When my family was killed I wanted to kill myself. I only stayed alive because of you! Now that I don't have you I don't care if I die. I'm eighteen and I have to many regrets and I let the people I care about die! I have absolutely nothing but some stupid innocence. I want to go see Tyki now and get my heart ripped out like it was suppose to be, but I can't find him. I am fighting for nothing I care about now. I have nothing, but Dalco and I haven't seen her for a long time. Everything I always hoped for and cared about is gone! So don't tell me to act like I used to. Almost six months ago I died. I will act however I want and I don't care if I'm drunk and if I completely change. I don't care if it's the licor talking either! You mean nothing to me." I say as I walk up to her.

Beautis stared at me and I knew she still didn't understand after I've described everything the best I could. I shook my head and walked away. "Damion!" Beautis shouts.

I turn around. "Why did you kill them?" she asks.

Everyone's head rised as they looked at me, waiting. "I don't have to tell you." I say and turn around.

Beautis starts coming towards me and I invoke my innocence make flames around me long enough for her to back off. "I told you already. Now leave me alone." I say and the flames turn blue.

"Don't talk to her like that." Eli said as he stood up and came over.

I stared at him. "Stop this now! Don't even start fighting!" Dalco shouts and everyone stares.

"Shut the hell up." I tell her.

"Damion knock it off! You're pressing your luck." Dalco replies.

I walk up to her and put her on the table. "Make me." I say.

She narrowed her eyes and glared. "You really don't want to know what it feels like to be hurt by your own innocence." Dalco tells me.

My hands start burning then freezing. I look down and it had been activated. "You can't be hurt by fire because of your ability, but if I want to I can counter act that." Dalco tells me as my hands get worse.

"I told you to always listen to what I say and to do what I tell you to." Dalco said.

I still glare at her. "If you're so tired of me then kill me or just go find another accomadator." I reply.

"I can't." Dalco says and the pain goes away.

She disappears and I stare at the spot she was at. I start heading towards the door, but Eli stops me. "What?"

"You are a coward. Everytime everything gets too rough you leave." Eli said and let me go.

Hours passed since I got to my room and I headed to the training room. I had more alcohol today and I was still drunk, but I didn't care. It just got rid of the pain both mentally and physically. I ran and I punched the punching bag. Thoughts aroused and I continued this for another hour then I got a headache. So much for being drunk now. I now had a hangover. I sit down and hold my head. I stared at the floor. Tears fall down my face and I can't stop them. "I'm pathetic."

I don't know what time it was, but it felt like it was late at night and that was because I stayed up all night long. So I went to bed and I was still crying. I woke up and ate and stayed in my room. I did this for a few days until I just stayed in the cafeteria and drew. I just drew whatever came to mind. Animals, people, weather, anything to get my mind off of everything, but it didn't work. I pulled the ring out from my pocket and looked at it. "Shouldn't we make sure he's alright?" Beautis asked.

"No. Just leave him alone." Eli told her.

Mina came in and I looked up at her when she got to me. She gave me a folder and I looked at names of people and looked at pictures of dead finders with names and words on them. "Someone is looking for you. They're giving clues andeverything is in Bostonian. No one but you can read it." Mina said.

I flip through it and I read it. All the names, they belonged to the people I killed. I cames across Heather's name and bit the inside of my mouth. I circled letter and words that tipped me off. It took me awhile, but I pieced everything together and read a few sentances. I look away then up at Mina. "The Earl wants to meet the exorcists and if we don't go he is going to take out another country." I said.

"Where and when?" Mina asks.

"Gentawni, Bostonia. As soon as possible." I tell her.

**The End! Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks! Yan Luna4373 **


	46. The Journal Of Damion Part 3

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen**

**Chapter 46**

**The Journal Of Damion**

**Part 3**

**April 11th, 1699- The Past. . . . . . . . . . **

I walk around the area and looked at my feet. There was still dried up blood and dead bodies here. I tried my hardest to stay away from the group and the golems as I avoided the bodies. When I looked at Eli and the others I actually saw a little sympathy, but I just looked away. I walked and looked for the Noahs, but didn't see any. Then I bump into someone. "Hey." a kid told me.

"Hello! Hii!" another kid repeated.

I backed up and stared at them. Golden eyes, ashen skin, and the stigmatas. I jump away from them because of sudden shock and bumped into Shoi. "Sorry Shoi." I apologized.

I got back on balance and look around and we were surrounded by thirteen people. They were all Noahs and I was hopeing we wouldn't have to fight because we only had eight exorcists and three of them knew next to nothing about fighting. "We really took the exorcists out. Although there are some newbies." the kid with dark hair said.

"Yeah, yeah. Hii!"

I look at all of them and my hands glow green, but my eyes landed on one girl. "This is the Black Order's exorcists? They're all a bunch of kids." a bulky guy mused.

"Skin, don't underestimate our enemies. So, I'm the Millenium Earl and this is my family. Wiseley, Tyki, Skin, Jasdero, Debbitto, Tadeo, Mercym, Fiddler, Sheryl, Lulubelle, and-" The Earl got interrupted when I went flying into a wear down house.

"Now, now that wasn't nice Dreams." The Earl said.

I stood up and looked at the girl. "Road?" I whisper.

"Oh, that's right. Damion, I'm sure you're already aquainted with Dreams." The Earl said as she sat on his shoulder.

"Millenie! It's Road! Road! I like that name better." Road complained.

"Okay Road." The Earl said.

Jonee and Sino come over, but I just look at her. "Hello Damion. Long time no see." Road says, licking a lollipop.

I walk back to the group, but I can't take my eyes off her. "What's with you Damion?" Beautis asked.

"As I was saying. How have things been at the Order?" The Earl asks.

"What do you want?" Eli questioned.

"Just your innocence. We'll let you live if you hand them over." The Earl answered.

"You think we would just hand them over?" Shoi asked.

"No, I am very awae of how you exorcists are. We have been fighting them for a long time." The Earl said.

The group activated their innocence, but the Noahs stayed still. "But we'll fight fairly. It'll be one on one and no one is allowed to interveane. Road, pick who you want to fight." The Earl told us.

Road smiled and pointed at me. "Damion."

I just stood there as a strange barrier appeared around me, cutting off the other exorcists. The Noahs backed away leaving just me and Road. "Are you going to activate your innocence are not?" Road asked.

I didn't respond. I just stood there and looked at her. Her name repeating in my head and the exorcists looked at each other. "Is he really going let himself die like he said?" Sino asked them.

"He wouldn't. Would he?" Shoi asked.

"Hey, hey! Damion is my objective." Tyki shouted.

"Sorry Tyki. Road has already chosen." the Earl said.

Road looks at me and waits for me to activate my innocence, but I just look like an idiot while staring. I didn't think this would be possible. She's dead. She's dead! Road shrugs and a lot of weird looking candles materilized. They looked really sharp, but I just stand there as they come flying at me. I feel the impact in several spots on my body, but I feel nothing because of just one thought. The pain soon comes and I take the candles out of my skin and threw them away from me. She picks up one of the candles and licks the blood. "Sweet." She states.

"Road?" I say one more time.

"Stop looking at me like that Damion. Just fight." Road tells me.

"How do you expect me to fight my own sister to death?" I respond.

Road blinks then laughs. Beautis comes up to the barrier. "That's your sister?" she asks.

"Yes." I tell her.

"She's a Noah. How is that possible?" Beautis asks.

"Sister? Is that what you call me? You were never around and you never cared. All you did was leave and never come back until night. You killed Heather and her husband. You killed your own newphews! I never once considered you my brother Damion." Road said.

I looked at the ground. "I'm not fighting you. I will not kill another one of my family members." I tell her.

"Did you hear what I just said? I'm not your sister. I'm a Noah." Road told me.

"How?" I ask.

"Noah genes. Every human has them, but when they get very high that person turns into a Noah. I am one of those apostles." Road answered.

"Fight her. She is no longer your sister Damion. Your sister is practically dead. She is being influenced by the Noah genes and is gone. Just fight." Dalco said.

Road smiled when Dalco said that. I swallowed a lump and activated my innocence. The water came out of the ground and added to my own. I began to fill up the barrier with it and it started flooding. "Dalco, I don't think I can do this. I can't continue living. I'm going to-" Dalco interrupted me.

"Don't you dare kill both of you. You can't die. You're an exorcist who fights akumas and the Noahs. Just put aside the fact the Road is your sister." Dalco replied.

"What about all the people I killed? I can't get rid of that fact. I act like I'm a nice person, but my past haunts me and I can't change. I wish I never did those things and now I have nothing." I tell her.

"That's not true. You have me. Damion I am a part of you, but we are separate beings. I love you like brother. You're my family. If you leave me then I have nothing. Your friends still care. They are just waiting for you to tell them why you did those things. If you give them your full explaination they might understand. Tell them how you feel. Talk to them. Just don't throw away your life." Dalco tells me, her calmness gone and she cries.

My head touches the top of the barrier and I look around as I stop the flooding. Where's Road. I try to get rid of the water but I can't. I deactivate my innocence, but the water stays. I quickly invoke Dalco and search. "It's Road. She's doing something." Dalco says.

I continue searching, but don't find her. I feel something pull at my foot and I go down into the water. I get to the bottom and I'm released. I swim back up, but I can't get to the air. I put alot of force of the ice, but it won't crack. I look around and I see moe candles. They start coming at me like missiles, but I can't go that fast underwater. I feel pain in my legs and the blood spreads. I take them out and look around. Something forces meback and my back touches the barrier. "How long can you hold you breath?" Road asks.

"Damion, use fire. Use the fire." Beautis muffled voice shouts while banging on the barrier.

I can hear them all trying to break the barrier, but it was impossible to do so. I bang on it to, but it doesn't even crack. Road pushes me down to the ground and cuts me. It got harder and harder to breath as we go down. I try to get her off of me, but her tiny body kept moving around. My body felt very heavy and I knew I had to take my exorcist uniform off. I kick Road and quickly got the uniform off and took my shoes off. I took everything unnecessary off. So all I had on was my pants and it was a good thing that they were very light. I swim around trying to find something to help me in this situation, but I also have to dodge the candles. By now there was blood in almost every inch of the water. "Melt the ice." Dalco says.

I swim back to the top, but I got pulled back down everytime. Road kept tosses me all over the place and I couldn't get ten feet from the ground and the water was almost two hundred feet deep. The damn barrier was just so tall. I try one more time and kick her and I swam to the top. I put my hands on the ice and my hands warm up. Some of the water evaporates and the ice starts melting. I start to feel air on my hand and I punch the ice. I put my mouth to it and sucked in as much air as possible. I put my hands back on the ice and melt the area around me until I was forced back down again, but my back hit the ground hard. I look around, but don't see Road.

I look up and see a bright light shining down. It starts closing up and I knew the ice came back and was getting thicker because now I couldn't even see. I go back to the side of the barrier and try to melt the barrier, but it didn't work. Road grabbed me and forced me back down again. Minutes passed and I was glad I could hold my breath for awhile, but I had three minutes left until I needed air. I know I;m able to hold my breath for twenty minutes and it has been seventeen mintues. I would soon struggle. "Use the fire." Dalco tells me.

I was going to say something, but then I would suck in water. I wouldn't use the fire though, but even though I didn't, the water got really hot and my skin started burning. My cuts hurt the worst though and they were all over. I hurry to the top where it would be the coldest because of the ice. I keep hitting the ice, but nothing happens. Five minutes passed and my vision blurred and my movement slowed down. Road kept forcing me back down or shooting candles and I couldn't really dodge. I lostt track of what time passed and I knew it had been awhile.

My back hits the barrier hard and I open my mouth. I couldn't breathe and the air bubbles went to the top. "Fire Damion. Fire!" Dalco shouts.

I couldn't breathe anymore and I didn't have a choice. I use the fire from the top of the water and the ice and the water evaporates. I stopped the fire when there was just puddles left and fell to the ground very hard. I coughed up a storm as I breathed the air. I couldn't stop and I knew I had too much water. "Damion!"

I turn around and look at Beautis' and the others' panicked faces, but I ended up looking at the ground as I continued to cough. "Are you okay Damion?" Jonee asks.

"I think." I say and cough again.

I look around for Road, but I lie on my back. I put the thought of pain in the back of my mind and stand up. My eyes widened when Road appears behind me and had a candle in front of my forehead. She slowly pressed it in my skin making it bleed. "Damion! Move Damion!" Beautis shouts.

Road drops the candle and steps in front of me. "I'm not just gonna kill you. I'm going to make you suffer." Road says.

A weird aura comes from her and I back up. "Let's play a game Damion." Road says and I feel strange.

I stand there, but then the area around me changed. I looked around and Bostonia was full of life, love, and laughter. I turn around when I hear my voice at the age twelve. "You're gonna relive life entirely." Road says and I mu vision changed.

I saw from the twelve year me and I had no control over the body. I just watched and tried not to look, but I couldn't close my eyes.

**Reliving. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

I walked down the streets and smiled. I made enough money to help Road for another month. I had the day off and I was going home to relax and talk to Road. I hear something from behind and turn to look. A guy picks me up and holds a knife to my throat and I shake with fear. I could feel him looking for the money in my pockets. He took all the money I had for my sister and he leaves. I thought I reconized him, but instead of going after him for the money I sit there. When I thought about what just hsppened and I stood up and ran. I searched the rest of the day, but came up empty.

I walked home in the rain in the dark. I opened the door and I see my Mom smoking. Ever since Heather moved out of the house she began smoking. I think she does it to annoy because she knows I don't like the smeel and the smoke gets in my eyes and water. "Where's the money for Road?" was the first thing she said.

"Someone stole it." I mumble.

Mom stares at me and she looks angry. "You can go tell your sister she has to go a month in pain because her worthless brother can't do anything right." Mom says and walks off.

I go upstairs and into a big brown door. I look inside to see Road sleeping. I walk in and sit on her bed. I'll just stay in here until she wakes. I sit and wait until I fall asleep. I wake up hours later when the sun shone on my face. I yawn and rub my eyes. I look at Road who was reading a small book. "Road, I have to tell something." I tell her.

She puts her book down and looks at me. A smile made it's way on her small face. "What is it Damion?" her soft voice asks.

I look down at her purple blankets and frown. Tears streaked my face as I wondered how much pain she would be in because of me. "I had the money for you medicin, but on my home last night. It was. . it was stolen. There is no money left and I'm very sorry, but you have o wait until the end of the month until you get more medicine." I informed.

Her smile disappears and she crawls over and hugged me. "That's alright. It wasn't your fault. You didn't ask for anyone to steal the money. I know you wouldn't of." Road says.

I come home late at night after working at three places for six hours a job. That made eighteen hours of work a day and that left a half an hour to eat and five hours for sleep. Then a half hour to eat and get ready tomorrow morning. I take a gray cap off my head and put my gloves in my hand. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some food that was left over from yesterday's dinner. When I finished I washed the bowl and put it away so I don't get yelled at by Mom. I hear Road scream and I knew she was in pain. I rush upstairs, but Dad keeps me from entering. Tears fall down and I feel very horrible.

I stayed up all night and listened to Road scream. I sat outside her door and I wasn't allowed to leave. Mom said since this was my fault I had to deal with her. Why did she have to be so cruel at times? Usually it's to teach me a leason or make me take responibility. I covered my ears as more tears came down. I wanted it to stop. I just wanted Road to be happy. For her to live a normal child life unlike me. All I ever do is work and clean or take care of things. While Mom is always out and Dad tries to help me, but doesn't know what to do. Then there are times when he doesn't do anything because he gets really back headaches and has a problem with his back. Bostonia went a war a few years ago and he had to go and broke his back. I was lucky to still have him. "I have to get that money back." I said aloud and run outside.

It was still raining like last night. That's all it ever did at night. I ran up and down the streets and I looked in any open stores. I searched all night and didn't find him. I go to work after so long and almost fell asleep. The only thing that kept me up was the thought of Road. She needed the money for medicine. "Road, I promise I'll take care of you. I promise. No matter what it takes." I say to myself.

A few days went by again and I saw the guy that stole the money, but he attacked me. Apparently he was in a gang and this time, he was going to kill my. I crawl back as he holds a daggar. When my back hit the wall I closed my eyes. "HELP!" I scream.

The guy started to swing the daggar, but it melted. The guy panicked and he felt really, really hot. His skin started to burn. I saw a green glow coming from my gloves. My eyes widened when the guy was burnt and died. I threw the gloves off and put them in the garbage. "What was that?"

A few more days passed and I had been taunted and humilated and beaten to a pulp from gang members. When I finally had enough I went ack to the alley way and got my gloves back. I'm insane because I started talking to them. "I'm not sure what happened, but as long as you keep me and my family safe then I don't care. Just protect me to I can halp them and I'll do whatever it is you want."

Everytime I got attacked the person ended up dead or in the hospital. People started to fear me and no one would come around me. I didn't care. The gloves were doing just what I asked. It was freaky, but I think the gloves are alive. The only problem, I got fired from all my jobs. I told my parents, but Mom just grounded me. She said I was crazy and stupid. No wonder I had no self estem. She took it all from me. I walked around town looking for new jobs, but no one would let me work. I finally gave up and went home.

That night I had a weird dream and woke up. The gloves glow and talked. "You promise to protect you sister at all costs. You promised to care for your family. I'll help you. For now, but in years yet to come you will do something in return. It will be dangerous and might cost you your life, but I will only help you if you help me. When you do my favor I'll protect you as much as possible. Do we have a deal?" the gloves said and it creeped me out.

"Ye. . yes. I'll die for my family if I must. Ummm. . . do you have any suggestions to how I can help?" I ask.

I take a deep breath as I walk into the building. I look all around as I look for someone named Uzax Pocalo. Weird name, but that didn't matter. I walk all around and find nothing, but I heard a gun shot from the roof. I jump, but I continue there. I open the roof door and look at the man. He turns around and points the gun at me. "Don't shoot! I'm here to talk to Uzax Pocalo about a job." I shout.

The guy puts his gun down and looks at me. "I'm Uzax. Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into kid?" Uzax questions.

"Yes. It's a hitman job. I can kill anyone you want me to as long as it's not my family." I tell him.

"How is a kid like you going to kill anyone?" Uzax inquired.

I showed him my fire ability and that started everything. Everyday I killed someone or he helped me. This went on for years and I became cold hearted and bitter. My Mom still had full control of me and I loved my family, but to everyone else. I was shy and calm, but if they angered me I killed them. If I was told to kill someone I did. I came home with money to supply my family and that's all I needed. Eventurally, my parents and Road found told me to stop before it got out of hand, but I didn't. I always told them I would, but I enjoyed killing. I was able to do it without a problem. "I need you to kill another person kid." Uzax said in the meeting room with the other hitmen.

"I'm not a kid anymore. Can you please stop calling me that Uzax?" I replied.

"No. You're the youngest and under eighteen. You're a kid. Here's your job. This place called Fuka knows about this group, but they don't know about you being in here. So I need you to go there and kill everyone. The workers and their family and customers. Whoever is around the area, well, kill them as well. I don't want any witnesses. Alright Kid?" Uzax said.

"Got ya." I said and left.

I found the building and walked in. I sat down in the corner and watched everyone. I listened as the workers talked about my hitmen club. I look around and saw there wasn't many people. "May I help you?" a girl said when she walked up to me.

"Yeah." I say quietly.

She didn't hear me and she leaned down. "What was that?" she asked.

"Yeah, you can die." I grab her throat and suck out the water out of her body and grab a knife.

I started killing everybody arond and didn't flinch. I only had a hard time killing the kids. Someone touched my shoulder and I thought I killed everyone. I turned around and cut the person's throat. I looked down and my eye bulged. "Heather?" I bent down.

"Heather I. . . I. . .please don't die." I say as tears fall.

She pulls out a fancy ring and hands it to me. "You killed Bobby and your two nephews. . . . . Stop killing people. You killed many people and Mom and Dad said you've been doing this for three years." Heather said.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. You were mislead. Now promise me you'll stop killing." she says, not even caring she was dying.

I nod my head and she gives me the ring. "What's this for?" I ask.

"When you find the girl you love you'll have to propose. Use this ring." Heather said, like she already knew this was going to happen.

I take the ring, but I still cry over her. Hours later I burned th bodies and where ever I killed someone. I stared into the fire with rage. I hate life most days. I can't believe I became a hitman and killed all those people. I can't believe I killed Heather! I cried and cried, but left. I went back to the building and sat in the chair. I waited for everyone to come back. "You get the job done already?" Uzax asked.

"Yeah. Easy, but I have another one." I say and they look into my angry face.

"I didn't give you another job." Uzax asked.

"I know. I gave myself a job." I say.

"You know that's not allowed." Uzax said.

"Oh, but I don't think you will care." I inform.

"And why is that?" Uzax queried.

"Beacause you'll be dead." I say and the fire comes.

They all get up and run, but the blaze gets bigger and bigger. I walk out of the building and I let the building burn down. I hear their screams, but I don't do a thing. I just walk through the streets to my house. My Mom was sleeping and Dad was lying down. I walked upstairs to Road and saw her sleeping. I could never forgive myself, but can Road and my parents? I take out the ring and look at it. "I'm sorry Heather." I whisper.

A week has passed and now I was in jail. I stay here and Road comes and visits. So does Dad, but Mom only comes to say some rude shit that makes me more of a whimp. Every night I cry and I feel sorry for everyone I killed and I feel sorry for Road becuase she has to suffer in pain. I don't know how long it's been. I just know I have many more years left and I didn't have the gloves. I didn't have anything in jail, but memories of my stupid life. I put my head on my knees and wait. Like I have been for a few years already. "Damion Denshu? Is that your name?" a boy asks.

I turn my head to look a five people. They were all in the same uniforms. Four boys and one girl. They all looked older than me, but the girl looked my age. I looked into her eyes and I get lost in them. A older man walks in with a weird coat and I turn away. "Yeah."

"I'm Eli Loekle and these are my friends James Elkayo, Sino Esbono, Shoi Lafrez, and Beautis Margaretta. We're exorcists from am organization called the Black Order. We would like to talk to you about your gloves." Eli says.

"Whatever it is it doesn't matter. I'm in jail if you hadn't noticed. There's nothing I can do. As for my gloves. . . . . I don't care about them anymore." I told them and lie down to go to bed.

Another woman walks in, but in a white suit. "You guys can leave. I'll talk to him." she says.

They leave and I put the blanket over my head. "I'm Mina Loekle. I'm the head Supervisor of the Black Order. As for you, you're special. You're an exorcist. These are your gloves right?" Mina asked.

I looked at them and nodded. "It has something called innocence. It gives special people special people." and Mina tells me about the Black Order.

I stare at her. I didn't believe what she said and she could tell. "If my story isn't true then why don't you come with me? I'll get you out of jail and you won't have to worry about it anymore." Mina tells me.

"You can't get me out for what I've done. Besides, I can't leave. I have a family I have to care for. My sister is very ill and we're very poor. If I can't help my family then there's no way I can save the world." I tell her.

"Then the Black Order will pay for the medicine and care for your family, but the higher ups will only keep them alive. Until the war ends they won't pay for the cure because they'll think you'll leave." Mina says.

"No deal. I'm not going to let my sister do nothing until the war ends because you have no idea when it'll end. I want my sister to live. I'm sorry, but I have a better chance of waiting until I'm out of jail." I tell her.

She puts the gloves by the bars. "I already talked to your parents and they're fine with it. This is your decision, but if you say no then central will do anything to get you. I'll come back tomorrow. Let me know about your decision then because I don't think you're sister will live another eighteen years without medicine Damion." Mina says then leaves.

I look at the gloves and pick them up. "We had a deal. This must be what you were talking about. " I said to them and waited the night away.

The hours went by slowly and I looked up when the doors opened, but they got me at the wrong time. I wiped away the tears and looked at them. The six people stared at me and I looked at them and back at the gloves in my hands. "I want to see my sister first. Before I leave." I tell Mina.

I got my things back from the police and I walk home. I ignore my Mom and talk to my Dad for a minute. "She sleeping?" I ask.

"I think so, but I'm sure se'll want to hear about you leaving." Dad said.

I walk upstairs and smile when I see her. She was sleeping and I sit on the bed and stroked her hair. My hand went to her shoulder as I softly shook her awake. Her eyes flutter open and she looks tired. "Damion?" she whispers.

"Hey Road. I'm going to be gone for awhile. I'm going somewhere. I would tell you about it, but you'd worry about me instead of you. I won't see you for awhile." I tell her, a sad smile on my face.

"I'll miss you Damion." Road says while hugging me.

"I'll miss you too Road. Don't forget me now." I reply and she falls asleep.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you Road."

"She's lovely." Mina says from behind.

"Let's go."

**Reality. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

I hold my head and scream as Road replays everything. Tears fell and I fell to my knees. I opened my eyes and saw the ground. "Why'd she stop?" I ask myself and look up.

Road had tears falling down her face. "Road?" I whisper.

I stand up and walk over to her, but she backs up. "Stay away from me!" Road orders.

"My sister is crying. I'm not going to leave you alone." I tell her and continue to walk towards her.

"Stop calling me that! I'm not you're sister. You were never around and you never cared! I'm not Road Denshu anymore. I'm Road Camelot! I'm a Noah. I feel no pain and I'm no longer ill. You did nothing, but the Earl did. You didn't!" Road shouted.

"How could you say I don't care? If you saw everything from my point of view then you should understand Road! Everything I did was to keep you alive! To keep you out of pain! I wasn't around the house because I was trying to keep you alive! But I was there for you when ever you needed me. You saw that. You know that. Everything I did wasn't for me. It was for you. For Dad and for Mom. I never cared about me or my life. Only you guys!" I told her.

"I know that!" Road screams back.

She cries and cries as she falls to the ground. I walk over to her and fall down next to her. I wrap my arms around her as her skin turns white and the golden eye turn purple. The stigmatas vanish and she looks like a nine year old again. I pull her close. "I didn't want to leave, but I didn't have a choice. I'm sorry if I hurt you Road. I still love you and don't care if you're a Noah. I just care about you Road. Please, I don't want to fight you." I whisper and my tear come down faster.

"Damion." Beautis whispers.

Claudia put her hand on her shoulder and everyone gets closer to the barrier. "I can't go with you though and you won't come to the Noahs and they would kill you anyways. We're on opposite sides. We can't be together." Road says.

I stay silent because I don't know what to tell her. "We can leave them." I suggest quietly.

"I don't want to leave them. I love them too. I'm sorry Damion, but you have to die." Road says and impales my back with her candles.

Blood starts coming out of my mouth and the tears make the blood drop on Road's shirt. Road squeezed my in the hug and got up. "One of will die. I'm not going to die after I just got a life. I'm sorry Damion." Road says.

More candles come at me and I run. I got hit all over and every got hit in the eye. I take them all out, but most of my energy is gone. I'm not sure how much longer I can go. I just kept dodging the candles while trying to figure something out, but I know I have to fight. I tried everything and she still fights. A candle starts coming at me and right towards my heart. I catch it just as touches my skin and a sigh comes from my mouth. I look at Road and frown. "Do it. You don't have a choice. Just get out of here because the Earl will kill all of you." Dalco said.

I close my hand shut and fire forms all around. I jump up to the top of the barrier and use ice to keep me in the air. I made the whole place ablaze and the fire barely touched my feet. I look up with I hear a crack and the ice starts melting. "Please tell me the fire won't hurt me." I said to Dalco.

"It might. Depends." Dalco said like it was nothing.

I hear another crackand I made more ice, but it kept melting. I looked down at Road though. I was worried and I don't know why. I'm the one killing her. "Damion, the ice!" Sino shouts.

I look up and the ice is shattering. I tried to make more, but Dalco deactivated. That meant I couldn't get rid of the fire. I look down and tried to find a spot that didn't have fire. I found a tiny spot by the edge of barrier in front of Beautis. The ice completely melts and I fall. I jumped from the big ice cubes all the way over there. I hold my breath and my chest comes in. "The fire can hurt you! That's messed up!" Shoi and Beto shouted.

"Tell that to Dalco!" I shout back.

"How long does it take for a fire to go out?" Claudia asks.

I thought about it as I looked around. "Varies. This fire is huge and unless Dalco will activate I can't do anything, but my guess would be at least. . . . .six hours. Maybe more."

"At least? The fumes will kill you if they don't die!" Beautis shouted.

"Trust me, that's not what's gonna kill me." I respond.

"Then what is?" Eli asks calmly.

"The fire is going to dry out all the water in here and since this barrier won't break under anything, the air in here is what I breathe in. If all the water evaporates and it will get rid of the oxygen. Everything in the air, pretty much, dries out. Leaving deadly chamicals in here. In other words, if I breathe in too much of them I'm dead. I'd give it about an hour. Maybe two." I tell them.

"Wouldn't you be able to use Dalco by then?" Beto asks.

"Dalco?" I look at her.

"Don't ask me. I just feel so weak. I'm not sure." Dalco says.

"Well that very helpful!" I tell her.

"Shut up and find a way out." Dalco orders, sitting down.

"How am I suppose to do that if I can't even move?" I ask.

"How am I suppose to know?" Dalco retorts.

I look around as I begin sweating. I only have so much time. "Uh guys, is there anything explosive in our uniform?" I ask.

"It's specially built for you and you're abilities. Why?" Eli says.

"Just wondering." I say.

Thirty minutes pass and I'm sweating to death and feel weak. I'm sitting down since the fire got a little smaller and I'm leaning back with my head looking at the sky. It was dark now. "I think I really am gonna die this time." I say then cough.

"Don't say that! You can't die." Sino tells me.

"Come in here and say that. I can't do anything and I barely have oxygen. I can't get awayfrom the fire because I'm in the barrier and Dalco won't activate." I say, stopping a few times because of a dry mouth.

I breathe in heavily and I can tell my breathing is uneven. Even with practically no clothes I am really, really hot. The fire suddenly gets bigger. I jump up and almost get burned. It calms down and I sit back down. "This really is it." I mutter.

"Don't think that. Just get your mind off that." Claudia says.

"I thought you guys didn't care." I reply.

They look at the ground and back at me. "We didn't, but we did. What you did was wrong. Especially killing your own sister." Eli said.

"Look at me now. I'm still killing the only family I have left and you guys don't seem to care because she's a Noah. It's not like she chose to be. . . . .She was really scared. I could tell she was. I don't think she wants to be a Noah, but she doesn't want to be human. She's afraid of the pain. I never saw her cry or tremble like that. Except after the pain. Road, she would always scream at night and I. . .it was my fault. I couldn't supply her medicine. She was dying because of me. It scared me because I was in control of my family's life. If I messed up we would starve and Road would die. Heather could barely supply herself and her family. It's just. . . . my family wasn't accepted." I ramble.

"Damion." Beautis says and I knew hwat she wanted to hear.

I explain to them why I killed them and how I felt. Just like Dalco said. "I've suffered over the years just as much as they suffered because of my foolishness. I can't even forget the people I killed anyways. I heear their cries everytime I use the fire. I can't stand it. So I never use it. I can even hear them now." I finish.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" SHoi said.

"How could I?" I asked.

They didn't say anything and I swallow and swallow. My time was almost over. I could feel my throat burn. Then a thought comes to mind. I closed my eyes. This was very stupid, but I didn't have another choice, but first, "Beautis, I need to tell you something. I need you to listen very carefully." I said.

"Okay."

"I still love you. No matter what I do I think about you and your safety. Everything I said on my birthday, it was lies. For the most part. I'm not glad we split up. I do miss you and your. . .ummm. . I can't find a word for it in a nocer term so I'm not going to say it." I stop for more air.

"Nagging?" Beautis asked.

"Yeah. Anyways, I love everything about you. Your personailty. Your life style. Your body." I stopped as I thought about that last thing.

I blushed and turned to look at her blushing. "I didn't mean it like that!" I tell her.

"That's okay. Go on." Beautis replies as she bends down to look at me.

She had the wanting in her eyes like when we had our strange confession. "Anyways, I love you. No one else. I didn't mean to hurt you or make you feel out of place. I was. . . well, a dumbass. I think you're perfect and I want to be with you again. I don't want to let you go. If I live, but I was wondering if you still love me? That's all I need to know before I do something incredibly stupid." I tell her.

"Yes Damion. I love you. Nothing changed my feelings for you. I felt horrible once I left you. You can even ask the guys." Beautis tells me.

They all groaned and grumbled. "Don't even get us started!" they shouted.

I chuckled. "That's all I needed to hear." I say and I stand up.

"What are you doing?" Jonee asked.

"Something completely stupid." I answer.

"I know what you're thinking and that insane." Dalco says.

"Fire is made of oxygen, water vapor, and nitrogen." I tell her.

"It also has hot gases and crbon dioxide. With too much of it it'll kill ya." Dalco tells me.

"I know that." I respond.

"What are you planning Damion Danyak Denshu?" Beautis asked.

"Danyak?" Sino asks while snickering.

"Beautis!" I shout.

"Tell me what you're planning." Beautis orders.

I gulp. I'm not sure what I'm scared of more; death or a mad Beautis? "Nothing." I lie.

"_Damion_." Beautis stresses.

"Oooooh." Sino, Shoi, and Claudia tease.

"Really? I'm on the brink of death you're still teasing me? Seriously?" I reply.

"Sure. Why not?" they respond.

I take a deep, deep breath. I'm really desperate because I run into the flames and I start getting hotter. I look around and find a very, very tiny puddle. I also find some unburnt grass and my exorcist uniform and shirt. I grabbed the shirt, the uniform, the grass, an dI put my shirt in the puddle. I make sure it soaks it all up and run back to the side of the barrier. I put my head on the barrier and breathe in and out. "Damion, you are in so much trouble you %#$*# #$#%** #*% #&%$# #&%%. I swear to god when I get my hands on you I'm going to strangle you until you're blue in the face! You *&%$ #&* %$**# **##%. ******. .bleep. . .bleep. . . . . . bleep!" Beautis shouts and said it without even a breather.

"He's so dead." they all comment.

I bent down and I twist the water out of my shirt. I wipe all my sweat off with the shirt and out it with the water. He takes the grass and rubbed it on his hands making them green. I put one in my mouth and juice and water comes from it. I spit it in the puddle and does the same with the others. I look at the fire and sigh. I take the buttons off my uniform and my shirt's. I take the small strings and tie them together. Then I put the buttons in my hands and put them in the fire. I cringe as they burn and the buttons melt. When I'm done I put it in the water. I rouse the puddle then cough. I pick up the string and puts part of it on fire and the whole thing is on fire a minute later. I watch as the small fire evaporates the puddle and creates steam and smile. (REMEMBER THIS IS ALL FICTION FOR THE MOST PART. SO NOT MUCH OF THIS IS REAL. I JUST WANTED TO ADD THIS.)

I can breathe a little better. "You did all that for steam?" they shout.

My sweat drops and I rub the back of my head. "You really don't know anything about natural science or science for that matter, do you?" I ask.

"No."

"This bit of steam could last me awhile. It's evaporated water which can clean my system of too much of the chamical. It'll go up into the air and stay at the top until it's completely gone. Which could take awhile since it's all tiny particles and/ or molucules which makes it harder to get. As long as it stays until the fire is out or until I can activate my innocence I'm fine. It's all. . . .about my. . . luck." I say.

"Luck? Luck! You based all this on an impossibility and LUCK!" Beautis shouts.

"Yes!" I respond, voice high pitched.

"He has no chance of survial now. Dunt. . . . dunt dunt duuuuuuuh" Sino says.

"Will you please stop that?" I ask.

A few hours pass and the fire finally dies down and I kept making steam when it got hard to breathe. My throat still burned, but I'm alive. I look in the center of the barrier and frown. I walked across the burnt fields with barefeet. I get to the center and stare at Road's burnt body. I would probably cry, but I have been sweating so much that I do have any water left really. "She's dead Damion. Now get out of the barrier. Somehow." Eli tells me.

"How do I do that?" I ask.

"Dig." Shoi suggested.

"I'm not a mole." I respond and walk back towards them.

I didn't get too far until my right foot was grabbed and pulled back. My chin hits the ground and I hold my jaw. I sit up with my hands behind me and look down at Road who was crawling up on me. Her face looked at me and her burnt flesh creeped me out. "I don't feel pain. I can't die. You will Damion!" Road says and her hands grab my throat and she picks me up. "Dalco! Dalco!" I shout before she squeezes my throat.

"Damion!" I hear Dalco and she runs towards me.

My eyes widened when my body is completely impaled by candles. My back, my stomach, my legs, my chest. I was just lucky she didn't hit the back of my neck, my spine, my head, important organisms, or my. . . .testicles. I gulped at that thought, but the worst part about the candles, they kept going in the same wounds or making them bigger. I kick my feet back and forth trying to get her to let go. About another hour passes and I can't get up from the ground. It felt like all the bones in my body were broken and this was worst than when Tyki had almost killed him last year. Or when Leverrier gave me the beating and this was worst when I suddenly had the burning feeling and I was out for awhile.

Road stood over me with a twisted and sadistic smile. She had a candle right over my heart, but didn't pierce me. "Dal. . . co." I mutter, but she only cries over me.

I could hear Beautis crying and I wanted to get up, but there was nothing I could do. I've already tried everything. Road was about to kill me, but Wiseley stopped her. "Let's go home Road." The Earl says.

"But I can kill him!" Road protests.

"Can you really handle that thought Road? You'll live for a long time and you will have to live with that memory for the rest of your life." Tyki asked.

Road didn't answer. "That's what I thought." Tyki said and the Noah family left as for me, I passed out.

**October 31st, 1699**

I opened my eyes and stared at the bright ceiling lighting. I can't move and I don't know why. I don't say anything, but I wanted to. I didn't hear anyone anyways. So I was probably in the room all alone. Time passes and the room gets brighter. I hear footsteps and someone is over me. Staring at me. "DAMION'S AWAKE!" Shoi shouts.

Go figure. He almost broke my earbuds. I heard a lot of running and people wrestling just to get here first, but then there's a big crash. "Beautis, that's unfair!" the boys shouted.

I see her above me and see her head to turn around. "Oh man up boys!" Beautis shouts.

I give a small titter and she looks down at me with teary eyes. She puts her hands on me and I smile. "Damion." she says softly.

"Hey sleepy head!" Sino shouts.

"Yo." Claudia says and salutes.

"Move." I hear Matron order.

I spent a few hours with Matron and she informed me about my condition and how long I've been out. She also told me how everyone else also got put in here during my coma. I was completely shocked, but at the same time glad no one died. After so long she let me leave though. Only because I was completely heal, but needed to get used to walking around and get back to training since I'm the only one at 100% synchronization. I walk around with Beautis again and I play with the ring in my pocket. I really didn't want to propose again, but I really wanted to at the same time.

Also, everyone Ive gone by has said hi or welcome back or something. That means I accepted by everyone again. That made me happy, but I couldn't get Road out of my mind most of the times. "Damion, this is Tallu and Lysy (Lie- sy). Two new exorcists." Beautis said.

I think Beautis forgot about killing me. I hope. "Uhhh. . . hi?" I say.

"Sorry about him guys. He's a very, very shy kid." Shoi teases.

"Can you stop calling me a kid? I'm eighteen." I tell them.

"You're still younger than me and Sino and Eli. . and even Beautis by a few months. Actually, you're the second youngest person here. Jonee is the only one younger than you. Sorry kid." Shoi says.

I start drawing in the sketchbook, but I stop. I can't stop getting the thought of asking Beautis to marry me. I still don't know if she wants to. "Is something bothering you Damion?" Beautis asks and her voice cuts through my mind.

"I. . uh. . . . I. . . .I. . . well. . I ." I dropped the ring and I hear it roll away. I look on the floor, but I can't see it. That's all I needed. To look for a priceless ring on the foor of this huge building. I see gold in the corner of my eye and watch the ring roll away. Why today. "You idiot! Go after the ring." Dalco shouts in my ear.

"Dalco!" I shout back holding my ear.

She hits me and my head hits the table. "Your innocence is beating you up Damion." Jonee stated the obvious.

"Excuse me." and I run after the ring.

"Where you going?" Eli shouts.

I don't answer. I just go after the ring, but I'm very slow today and my chest started hurting. I stopped as I hunched over in pain. I see Shoi, Claudia, and Sino look at me then at the ring. When they looked back at me and had a strange and big smile. They start running after the ring and catch it. So I had to chase them down and try and get it, but no. They were too damn persistant and wouldn't give me back my ring! I still acted calm and we went throughout the entire building and back to the cafeteria. I see that I'm about to run into Beautis and come to a screeching halt right in front of her. She bends down and picks up the ring. She hands it to me. I just stand there frozen. Dalco said something, but I couldn't hear her. I only heard Beautis and looked into her beautiful silverey- blue/gray eyes.

"Is there something you like to say?" Beautis asked, smiling.

My mouth opened and I looked like a fool staring at her like that. I just grabbed her and kissed her. I pulled away a minute later and I slowly processed what happened. "What are you doing?" Beautis, Eli, and Dalco asked.

I put my hands in my hair and I looked crazy. "I'm sorry! I. . . I panicked!" I tell her.

Sino put his pointer fingers up and moved them around. His face was funny looking because of his confusion. "Who kisses someone when they panic?" Lysy asked.

I sit down and looked at the floor depressed and started rambling. "I'm such an idiot. A stupid lovestruck fool who can't even ask one simple question and panicks over everything. I can't believe I let something so stupid keep me from asking. All I have to do is get on one knee, hold her hand, and say, 'Beautis, will you marry me?' I did it once and I should be able to do it again. I can't believe I can't just do something so simple just because my chest tightens and I lose my voice. I blush and I forget how to breathe and. . and. . I don't know." I keep rambling.

"Yes." Beautis says.

"What?" I look up.

She smiles. "Yes Damion. Now put the ring on my finger or I'll do it." Beautis says.

"Oh, right." I say and put the ring on her finger.

The two newbies, Jonee, Beto, and Claudia twitched as they looked at me. "What is wrong with him? Who makes a proposal like that?" they say in unison.

I bang my head on the table and Beautis giggles. "Ignore them Damion."

I look at her. "It's not that easy." I tell her.

She leans over and whispers something in my ear. From my neck to the tip of my ears got redder than red. "I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I *gulp*." I repeated the workd I a million times.

She just smiles and I stand up. I put my finger up and I open my mouth. My stomach churns and I thought I was going to pass out. Then suddenly I vanished and was in my room with the door locked. The next day in the cafeteria I shied away from people, but I got stuck with everyone I wanted to be away from at the moment. Shoi and Sino were sitting on both sides of me. Claudia was in front of me. Eli was beside Claudia amd then Jonee was on the other side. "You said you don't like the name Kid, Kid. So we got a new nickname for you." Sino started.

"You wanna know what it is?" Shoi asked.

"I think he does." Claudia said.

"You're new nickname is now-" Sino stopped and then the others (Shoi and Claudia) joined in. "Strikeout!" they said in unison, which made it sound like they were shouting.

I hid my face in my arms on the table. This was going to be a looooooooooong day.

**December 25th, 1699- Christmas Day**

It was Christmas and everyone was happy and festive. The whole Black Order was filled with laughter and life. Everyone was told to dress all fancy. Women in dresses and men in tuxedos. No uniforms were allowed. Today no one worked and everyone was happy. I was even excited myself, but nervous. For the last two years I've skipped the party. ONe reason was because no one wanted me around. The second, I didn't know anyone and I didn't want to celebrate something my family couldn't. My family was everything to me, but now, now I have a bigger family. I have the Order. My friends. They can't replace my family, but I can add them on.

I walk through the halls into the cafeteria. Food was all over the table andmany people were already there. I saw all the exorcists. Except Beautis. I look around as I walk around. I've never seen the Order like this. They were so happy. So alive. I saw many people exchanging gifts. That reminded me of the gift I got Beautis. It was a little lame in my opinion, but I had to get Beautis it. I know she didn't want a present, but I had to get her one. "Punch Damion?" Mina asks.

I take a glass and thank her as I drink it. "Hey Kid, where's your gal?" Shoi asked.

"She's not here yet." I tell him.

"She's usually the first one here. That's very strange." John admired.

"Do you like the dress Damion?" Dalco asked.

"Who'd that?" Tallu asked.

"Dalco. Damion's innocence. She appears every once and awhile." Eli told him while sipping punch.

I look at Dalco. "It looks nice, but where'd you get it?" I ask.

She puts her finger up to her chin and thought about it. "I'm not gonna tell you." Dalco said.

"You stole my money when we were in town. Didn't you?" I respond.

"Yeah, but I have a good reason. That money belongs to both of us. I'm you." Dalco says.

"No you're not. You're Dalco. You're innocence. Not me." I tell her.

"Sino, will you pinch him for me?" Dalco asked.

"Sure." Sino pinches my shoulder.

"Owww. That was a little too hard." Dalco said at the same time as me and did the same movements.

"Stop that." I order Dalco.

"Whatever." Dalco said.

I listen to the classical music and closed my eyes. It was my favorite kind of music and I always listened closely. I open them and turn my head. "You like the music?" Ren asked.

"Yeah. It's soothing." I reply.

"It's too. . . . whoa." Shoi stopped his sentance.

Sino looked at what he was looking at and his eyes got soft. "Hubba hubba." Sino said, oddly.

I didn't want to know, but even Eli was staring and Sino turned me around. I looked and the punch in my mouth fell out when I opened my mouth in awe. I put my hand under my mouth and got a napkin. "Smooth Damion." Dalco insulted.

When I turned around Beautis appeared in front of me and I was awestruck once again. She had earrings, a necklace, and even makeup on. She was wearing an elegant dress that matched her eyes. It sparkled in the light and it had me falling in love all over again. She smiled and looked into my eyes. "I take it that you like it." Beautis said.

"Beautis you look. . . amazing. I mean you. . . . whoa." I said.

"Thanks."

We stare at each other for a minute then Shoi and Sino push us to the center of the room. I looked at them confusingly. "Dance." Eli said.

"Dance? I don't know how to dance." I tell Beautis.

"Just let the music move you." Beautis says as she places my hand hand on her waist and my other hand on her shoulder.

Her hands were on my shoulders and almost completely wrapped around my neck. I move my feet and she follows. I kept looking at my feet, but she made me look at her. "Damion is one lucky guy." I hear Eli say.

"Have I ever told you my favorite thing about you? What first tipped me off?" I whisper.

"No." Beautis says.

Your eyes. They're so lovely and are one of a kind in my eyes. They're unique." I tell her.

Her smile widens. "My Father said that my true lover would first love me when they see my eyes. They would always sent guys off because they were unusal and I always hated them because no one accepted me. They would always say something at first, but not you." Beautis said.

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't have them." I tell her softly.

"Did I ever tell you why I fell for you?" Beautis asked.

"No." I tell her.

"Your shyness. You're so calm too. Like the sea." Beautis tells me.

"Really?" I ask.

"You are different from every guy I've met. They would either hate my eyes or they would always flirt, but not you. You were always so caring. So kind. You're the perfect gentlmen, but I love your shyness. I think it makes you a real man. It sounds weird, but my opinion is all that matters, right?" Beautis said.

"Yeah." I stare at her eyes.

She leans on me and I smile. We sat down after the dance and nothing new really happened. I got teased. I shied away. Beautis tells me about getting a backbone. We laugh. Nothing new. Just an oridnary day. I pull out Beautis' present and give it to her. She opened it even though I knew she was a little upset that I went against her wishes. "Damion, how did you. . . it's. . . .I love it." Beautis says.

Everyone stares at what I gave her and the girls get a little jealous. "How the hell did you afford that!" Dalco asked.

I look at her with a smirk. "Now if I tell you that then you'll just steal my money everytime I get it." I say, twitching.

I look down at the medium size music box. It was light- purple almost pink. There was red velvet in it with a ballerina in the middle with a heart at her foot. When you opened it music played and it was Beautis' favorite song. It looked light it was made of crystals. Which it actually was. "Damion, that isn't something cheap. That's like. . . way over any budget. How in the world did you afford this?" Eli asked.

Leave it to him to notice the crystal fact. "I sold some of my drawings. With the right picture they're worth a lot of money. If only I knew that sooner I could've of got Beautis this for her birthday last year." I said.

Beautis puts her arms around me and gives me a peck on the cheek. And being me, I blushed. "Who knew your stupid hobby would come in handy one day." Dalco mumbled.

"Dalco, stop being a. . . . . ."I thought about what I was going to say, but Dalco would just hit me.

"Stop being a what? Let's hear it. Come on Damion." Dalco replied.

I put my head in my hand. I couldn't even stand up to Dalco. Now that's pathetic. "Remember you said that." Dalco said.

"I didn't say anything." I respond.

"Thoughts Damion. Remember I can hear every thought even the one's in the very back of your mind that you don't know about because you refuse to think them, but by doing that you are thinking them." Dalco said.

"What?" I ask.

"The thoughts in the back of your mind. You think about them, but you try not to so you hide them away while thinking about them anyways. It's like a thought you think about without knowing about it because you don't want to think about it. The point is that when you try to not think about them you think about them because you a trying to not. . . .you don't understand do you?" Dalco asked.

"No." I answer while drinking punch.

"Fine. I'll put it in simple terms. You think it, but don't know about it. You following?" Dalco said.

"I don't really care." I said.

"Alright, you're just a pervert." Dalco said.

"I'm not a pervert." I respond.

"Do I have to show you your own thought?" Dalco asks.

"How can you show me? You can't make me think something." I tell her.

I let that thought go throught my mind then I looked at Dalco. "Don't you dare."

"But it'll make it more fun." Dalco said.

"Dalco don't." I repeat.

"What are you gonna do if I do?" Dalco said.

"You know it's not right for you to read my thoughts without my consent or the fact that you can do that and I can't." I respond.

"So? Who cares if it's right. It's fun to mess with you." Dalco says.

I get up and leave. I didn't want to spend another minute with her. She was starting to ruin my good mood. So I look around. There wasn't really anything to do. I was actually pretty bored now. Beautis comes over to me and she is still smiling. "What's with your face? You bored already?" Beautis says.

I stare at her. My boredom was gone. "Only when I'm not with you." I tell her.

"How sweet." she responds.

There was silence, but it didn't bother ma and it didn't bother her. We could look at each other for eternity without a single problem. "Damion will you come with me?" Beautis asked.

"If that's what you want." I reply.

She has a hold of my hand and she slightly pulls me. Every once and awhile she'll stare at me. I didn't care where we were going. I just followed her. We stopped when we got to a door and then entered. It was her room. Nervousness washed over me and I continue to follow nervously. She closes the door behind me and I look around the room. There was two candles lighting the whole room and it was nice and neat. She moved passed me and I watch her put the music box on a stand with a mirror. She took off her jewlery and went in a closet. When she came back out she was in a white nightgown made of silk. She sits beside me on her bed and I look at her. "I want to give you a gift Damion, but I can't unless you agree." Beautis says as she gets real close to my face.

I put my hand in her hair and look at her lustful face. She wanted something. "If that's what you want." I tell her.

She kisses me and my lips trembles when she eyes are closed, but I feel her eyes on me. I completely understood what she meant. "I don't want to do this is you don't. It's up to you Damion." Beautis says softly.

"I'm ready."

As for what happened next you should all know, but just in case: No comment. No comment. No comment. No comment. No comment. No comment. No comment. No comment. No comment. No comment. No comment. No comment. No comment. No comment. No comment. No comment. No comment. No comment. No comment. No comment. No comment. No comment. No comment. No comment. No comment. No comment. No comment. No comment. Let's just skip until morning.

**December 26th, 1699**

I woke up and looked at Beautis. She was sleeping soundly with a smile on her face. It made me smile. I get up from the bed and look out the window. It was still dark out, but I got up and left the room. I went into my bedroom and found clothes for today, but first a shower. Almost an hour later I was in the cafeteria and I read a book while eating. I can hear some of my friends sit around me, but I ignore them. I just bit into my apple and read the book. I see a glow off to the side, but I didn't look. I was in a good mood and I didn't need it to be ruined. Someone puts their hands over my eyes from behind and I put the book down. "Guess who."

"Beautis, it's not that hard to figure this out." I tell her.

She sits down beside me with a bright smile. "What's with you Damion? You've had a smile all morning." Claudia asks.

Shoi and Sino whisper something in her ear and snicker. "Oh. . .ohhhhhh." Claudia looks at me, but I look at the book.

I look at my friends and they're all smiling and staring at Beautis and I. Even Jonee. Whatever it was it wasn't good. For me. "Stop that. It's. . . freaky." I say.

"Damion, what were you reading?" Beautis asked as she looks at the book.

I pick up the book and put it in front of me. "Nothing really. It's just my grandfather's journal." I tell her.

"Journal?" Beautis asks.

"Yeah. My Dad had one too. It's a weird family tradition to write a life journal. You're suppose to start when you're a child, but I was always so busy I didn't get a chance to. So I wrote my favorite parts from my childhood then started my life from the day I started and on." I tell her.

"So when did you start?" Eli asked.

"About a month after I arrived here. Mina got me a big empty book because my Dad told her about the tradition and he knew I wanted to write a life journal." I told him.

"Why do you write a journal?" Jonee asks.

"Well, so their children and their grand children and so on will know about their family's life. This is how we know who we are and where we come from, but I only have my grandfather's. All the other journals were in Bostonia." I answer.

"Oh." Jonee said.

"So you wrote about us and your missions?" Beto asked.

"Can we see the journal?" Sino asked.

"Uh, no Sino. Yes Beto." I told him.

"Why can't we see the journal?" Eli asked.

I remembered all the things I wrote and if they read it then I would never hear the end of it. Now that I think about it, they are going to try and find the journal now. At least I put it in a good hiding spot. "He doesn't have to let you read it." Jonee said.

"Fine." Sino said and stuck his tongue out.

"Sooooooo." Shoi starts. "How was last night?" Shoit asks.

"Fine. The party was fun." I say as I continue eating.

"That's all?" Claudia asked.

"Yes." I lie.

"Liar." Dalco says.

"Go away Dalco." I mutter.

"Why?" Dalco asked.

"I just don't want to be annoyed today." I told her.

"How was your night Beautis?" Sino asks.

"Perfect. The party was better than I thought." Beautis says while she eats.

"Uh- huh. Did you do anything after the party?" Shoi says.

"No." Beautis and I say.

"So you two just went to bed last night?" Shoi inquires.

"Is that a trick question?" I respond.

"No. Not at all." Shoi replies.

"If you guys just went to bed then why did you two leave at the same time?" Claudia asks.

"We were tired." Beautis and I said in unison.

"So what was Damion doing with you in your room Beautis?" Eli asked.

Even Eli? Come on. "I had a gift for him." Beautis answered.

"I'll say." Dalco uttered.

I tried really hard to stay calm and not choke on my food. I also had a hard time not blushing and had a hard time acting normal. It even got hard to eat. Beautis sensed my uneasiness. "How would you know he was in my room anyways?" Beautis asked.

"Well. . .uh. . . Sino told me." Shoi said.

"Wha. . . I didn't. . . .uh. . Dalco told us." Sino said.

"I did not! I can only feel his pleasure and hear his thoughts and stuff like that. That doesn't mean I know what he's doing." Dalco said, but she forgot they couldn't see her right now.

"Shoi and Sino followed you two." Eli said.

"Will you guys just leave Damion alone. He's an amazing guy." Beautis said.

"That's not all he's amazing at." Shoi, Sino, and Claudia remarked.

I dropped whatever I had in my hand and blushed. I put my head on the table and wrapped my arms around my head. Everyone just laughed and I knew the blush got deeper, but with what they're saying now, it would only be normal to act this way, but more subtle. All I ask is to be left alone without any jokes or teasing for one freaking day, but _no_. I turned my head to look at Beautis who was blushing very badly as well. At least I wasn't alone this time. "You guys are jerks. That stuff is very personal." Beautis tells them.

"Damion! Damion!" Ren shouts.

"Over here." I reply, but my voice was muffled.

"Damion, it's kinda hard to talk to you when you're not looking at me. It's just. . strange." Ren says.

"I'm not picking my head up." I tell him.

"Well, uh. . . .you have a mission. Mina wants to see you." Ren says.

"Now?" I ask.

"Yes now. You will have to leave as soon as possible actually. I think she said something about leaving within the hour." Ren says.

I keep my head down. I really didn't want to pick it back up at the moment. I hear Beto get up and whisper something in his ear. "Oh. . . . .ohhhhhh." Ren says.

"Stop passing it on. That's just not something you talk about. Right Damion?" Beautis said.

I can feel their eyes on me, but I'm afraid that if I say something my voice will get high pitched. Which will make the situation worse. "Can't you stand up for yourself at least this once? With this?" Beautis says, almost pleading.

I nod my head no. "Damion, you have to go." Eli said.

"I'm not picking my head up." I tell them.

"You have to." Tallu says.

"I'm not going to. Make someone else go on the mission." I tell them.

"Only you are able to go on this mission." Ren states.

"And why is that?" I ask.

"Because of the weather is like -99 degrees on the warmest day. The finders there had to be from cold places and wear several coats." Ren said.

"And how do you expect me to be okay there? I am human." I ask.

"You're hot." John says as he appears.

"Excuse me?" Shoi asked.

"Not like that pervert. His body temperature is always the warmest of you exorcists plus Bostionia's winter was always around there. Also, Dalco can warm his body if it's gets too cold." John said.

"She would keep herself warm before me." I stated.

"I would not. . .well, maybe." Dalco said.

"I'm not picking my head up." I repeat.

Ten minutes passed and I was in Mina's office, but it took alot of people to get me here. There was Donny, John, Ren, Beto, Tallu, Eli, and Lysy. The only reason why they got me here was because of Jonee though. I finally learned her innocence and it isn't pleasant. When she screams it get really, really loud and she make only one person hear her scream. It was so horrible and I thought I would go deaf. "So you understand right?" Mina asks.

"Yep, but how am I suppose to do this mission alone?" I ask.

"You can take Beto and Jonee with you. They come from really cold places and Beto is used to climbing mountains." Mina said.

"Alright." I said.

**December 28th, 1699**

I yawn as I walk in the snow. It was still dark and I'm very tired. Jonee was more awake than me, but he was only awake because she is high on sugar and caffiene. Beto was able to stay awake because he's so hyperactive all the time and he says he is high on adrenaline. Not me. I'm way to tired and I think I'm going to pass out. "I see a light." Jonee says.

"How can you see anything in this blizzard?" I ask.

"My eyes aren't half closed." Jonee says then runs ahead.

"You alright?" Beto asked.

"The cold isn't bothering me. I'm just tired. I have to have at least five hours of sleep and I had two." I tell him.

"Have some candy or pop. Coffe usually works." Beto suggested.

"I know that, but I'll be on a sugar rush for the rest of the day if I have too much and we don't know if the finders have coffee." I tell him.

I sat down and sighed. It was warmer in the big igloo. "It's been awhile Damion." a girl says to me.

I look up and smile. "Sasha! What are you doing here?" I ask.

"The same reason you are. It's been a few years." Sasha says.

"I thought you were in Bostonia. Wait, did you hear about Bostonia?" I respond.

"Yeah. How are you doing about that? I know how close your family was to you." Sasha said.

"Fine. Everyone at the Order helped me, but Road. She's. . . . a Noah." I tell her.

"I heard. That's why I was worried." Sasha rejoinders.

"I'm doing fine. I can take care of myself remember?" I reply.

"I know that, but last I heard you almost died several times." Sasha told me.

"Hey, I'm an exorcist. You can't expect anything less." I tell her.

"I suppose not. Tea?" Sasha says.

I smile as I take a glass from her. It's been so long since I've seen Sasha. I thought she had died just like everyone else. That means she went through the same pain as me though. So she does understand how I feel. "When did you join the Order?" I query.

"A few years ago. It's a little scary every now and then, but it's not as scary as your job." Sasha sips her tea.

"Yeah." I mutter and drink the tea.

About three hours pass and I catch up Sasha, but I don't tell her about me and Beautis. Why I didn't I did not know. Maybe I was worried about her opinion. I knew Sasha for a long time. She was older than me, but she was younger than Heather. Heather would spend alot of time with her which dragged me into spending time with her. I grew close to Sasha though. Very close. "Damion, let's go. The sooner we get out of here the better." Beto said.

"Coming. Sasha I'll see you soon." I tell her then leave.

I look down from the cliff and I got closer to the moutain. "Are you alright Damion?" Jonee asks from beside me.

"Ye. . yeah." I lie.

I look up and see a huge icicle. We had to be really quiet here or we would get cut from them. I carefully climb higher and Jonee follows behind me. I can see Beto way up there just waiting for us. Jonee would probably be with him, but she was watching me. I've never once been moutain climbing and I didn't like it. Plus I was a little woozy. When we reached the top I felt relieved and I was lying on my back. My muscles were sore. I'm not sure how high we climbed, but it's already been three days. If it wasn't for me climbing with them then it would've took them a day and a half just to get up here. "Damion, let's go. The innocence is somewhere up here. We have to look for it together." Jonee said.

I got back up, but it got colder as the wind blew. I was freezing, but I was able to handle it. So we walk and walk on the top of the moutain, but we had to climb a little bit then watch out for ice. If the innocence isn't here on the moutain then I'm going to be mad. I look up ahead and see a faint green glow. Jonee runs off and Beto and I just walk. Until she screams. We run over to her and see a Noah holding her by the neck. I quickly get the innocence before the Noah realized it. Beto ran over and kicked the Noah making the Noah release her. "Master won't be pleased with you Jasdero." Lulibelle says as she appears.

Jasdero looks at Debbitto who is laughing. He whacks him, but I grab Beto and Jonee. "We have to go." I tell them.

I give Beto the innocence. "What are you giving it to me for?" Beto asks and give it back.

"Someone has to fight them until they leave. I have more experience. Jonee can't fight without creating an avanlanche and I don't know your ability." I tell him and give him the innocence back.

We kept giving it to the other, but I got stuck with it and was about to give it back, but Lulubelle grabbed me with a white whip. I think. It wraps around my arms and legs and she throws me over the edge of the mountain. I try to grab a rock or ice that was sticking out, but they all broke. I keep falling until something wraps around my wrist. I look at it and see a thick rope. "Huh?"

"You alright Damion?" Beto asks.

I put the innocence in my pocket and look up. "Yeah. Can you pull me up?" I ask.

I go up a little bit, but then I fall. I look up and see Jonee pulling the rope instead of Beto. "He's too heavy Beto." Jonee says.

"Figure something ou. . .uf." Beto says.

"Jonee look out behind you!" I shout.

She turns around, but one hand releases the rope. I go down further. I see two Noahs come down and I get close to the wall, but they grab one of my feet. Jasdero held onto me as Debbitto held onto Jasdero. I look up and see Jonee slipping off the side. "Beto!" Jonee shouts.

I fall down more and more until I stop. I look up to see Beto helping her. "You're all too heavy. Get the Noahs off you!" Beto shouts.

I can't believe I didn't think of that. I tried kicking them off, but they had a firm grip. "Get off!" I tell them.

"Hell no!" they shout back.

"Don't shout." I tell them, but it was too late.

The icicles above us start coming down and we start getting cut. We were lucky none went through our head, but the rope started to rip. "Beto the rope!" I tell him, but he disappears because of Lulubelle.

Lulubelle uses her ability to bring her comrades up. I didn't trust her or them so I didn't grab hold of them. Besides, I was to worried about Jonee. I take my jacket off and take the sweater off. I had to rip the sleeve on one arm, but I didn't care. My exorcist coat was still heavy so I had to take that off too. I can never keep one for too long. I start shivering, but I didn't care. The rope stopped ripping. I look back up at Jonee. She was about to be pushed off. "Jonee!" I shout.

Jonee looks behind her and the rope slips out of her hand when she is kicked in the head hard. I try to hold on to the moutain, but I couldn't. I finally grab a rock though. I knew it wasn't going to last long, but I didn't care. I was worried about Jonee. She was off to the edge and it was made of ice. It looked thin and if she didn't get off that area soon she would fall. And the fact that she was passed out didn't help. "Beto get Jonee!" I shout, risking the bigger icicles to fall.

Beto comes over and tries to grab her, but she falls. I grab her, but I fall again in the process. Beto has two ropes attach to my feet and I open my eyes. "Jo. . Jonee. Wake up. Jonee." I say, but stutter.

She opens her eyes and I cover her mouth from screaming. "Cl. . climb up. I can't do anything until you're safe." I tell her.

She climbs up the ropes and shouts down when she gets up there. I had a hard time hearing her and the ground gets closer than farther away. I can't move. "What's wrong?" Beto asks.

"I'm. . I'm afraid of high places." I tell him.

"This could've been useful information earlier!" Beto shouts down angry.

"You have to get over your fear and climb up before the Noahs attack again." Jonee said.

I gulp, but turn myself right side up and use the ropes to climb. I kept stopping though until I couldn't move anymore. Just climbing up didn't help. "Isn't there another way to do this?" I ask.

Beto looks behind him. He grabs Jonee and jumps. Great. We start falling and I was a little mad at him. "What are you thinking? How is this suppose to help?" I ask.

He just looked for a good spot to put another rope. He didn't find any and then panicked. "Use your ability!" they yell.

I invoke Dalco and touch the moutain side. I stick to it, but struggle because of the ropes on my feet and we start slipping. I make the ice strong and my hands freeze. "Are you alright?" Beto asks.

"I'm cold while hanging on for my life with just normal clothes and it's -110 degrees right now. Our lives hang in the balance of me not screwing up and I have to turn into a popsicle while using an ice ability. Yeah, I'm perfect." I say.

"You don't have to be so grouchy about it." Beto says.

"Grouchy? You were the one that jumped of the moutain on purpose!" I shout angrily.

My hands heat up and we start falling again. I quickly calm down and sigh. "Take the innocence from my pocket Jonee. They would never suspect you have it." I tell her.

She climbs up and get it out of my pocket. I look around and find a little pillar hanging off the moutain. Beto looks over there and makes a rope go over there. Well, I know his ability now. Jonee uses a small crack in the moutain and holds on to the rope as she climbs over. Beto follows, but I stay where I'm at. I accidently look down and I panic. "Don't look down." Jonee orders.

I look at the rocks as I let one of my hands release the mountain. It grabs the rope and I free my other hand and grab te rope. Carefully and slowly I climb over, but stop in the middle. I could hear something. I look up and see rocks and huge icicles falling. It was going to hit all of us unless, "Scream Jonee. Scream loud!" I tell her.

"But then-"

"Scream!" I shout.

She activates her innocence and Beto covers his ears. "AAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The mountain rumbles and the rope snaps. A whole bunch of smow starts falling and when it comes I go with it, but the other two were completely safe on the pillar. They just slide down on it and Beto made sure they stayed on it. That was the last thing I see before I go deep in the snow. When I wake up I'm still in the snow, but I'm freezing and freezing. "Damion! Damion!" I hear Jonee, Beto, and finders.

I activate Dalco and acylinder pillar of fire forms around me and up. All the ice and snow melts and I hear running. I'm too cold to move, but I was to deep in the snow to get out myself anyways. When they pull me up I shiver. "Let's take him back to the igloo before he gets frostbite." a finder says and I pass out.

**January 1st, 1700**

When I woke up the group was packed and we left immdiately. When we arrived at the Order, finders and exorcists, went to their room or to Mina's office. I was still freezing and my skin pink. So I went into the Hospital Wing. Matron told me what to do and I go to the cafeteria after a hot shower. I was covered in blankets, sweaters, and coats as I let my feet soak in boiling water. I had a termometer in my mouth and I kept track of the temperature. Around dinnertime the cafeteria was crowded and many people looked at me. I could hear my friends make a few jokes, but I just ignored them. "What happened to you Damion?" Supervisor Henta asked.

I looked up and saw the Supervisors at a table off to the side. I forgot they had a meeting New Year's Day and every four months. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and I hear Beto and Jonee apologize again. Sino, Shoi, and Claudia were in hysterics as a few others laughed. "We were on a mountain and then three Noahs arrived. I was kicked over to the side and struggled to get back on the top. Beto goes ahead and jumps off to get away from the Noahs. His ability wouldn't work with anything so I used Dalco. We were moving over to a pillar on the mountain, but rocks and rubble started coming down when I was moving over. So I told Jonee to scream to make an avalanche to keep us from getting hurt." I explained.

"Then this was your fault." Beautis said.

"I know that, but Beto shouldn't of just jumped." I told her.

"Hot tea?" Sasha asks.

I look at her and smile. I pull my hands out of the blankets and she sits beside me. "Thanks Sasha." I tell her.

"No problem." Sasha replies.

I check the termometer and sigh. "Something wrong?" Sasha asked.

"If this keeps up I will have to be like this all day." I answer.

She feels my head and I look at the ground. "Well, I would give it a few hours." Sasha said.

"Uh- huh." I tell her.

"This isn't the worst avalanche you've been in. Don't you remember that avalanche that _you _caused a few years ago?" Sasha asked.

"That wasn't my fault. That was Bonji's." I reminded.

She thought about it for a minute. "No, that was your fault. You are the one that got man and yelled at him. He just made you mad." Sasha told me.

"It doesn't matter." I tell her.

"You were as cute as a button back then." sasha says.

"Sasha!" I respond.

She just laughed. "This is why I stopped talking to you." I told her.

"I thought it was because you were scared of my dog?" Sasha responded.

"Buster was ten times bigger than me!" I told her.

"You were just very short." Sasha says.

"Uh, Damion? Who is this?" Beautis asks as the others snicker.

Beautis sits beside Sasha and I smile. "This is Sasha Luff. She's a childhood friend." I tell Beautis.

Sasha looks at Beautis and smiles. "Sasha, this is Beautis Margaretta. My fiance." I tell her.

Her head snaps around and looks at me. "Why didn't you tell me you were engaged the other day?" Sasha asks urgently.

"Because you would overreact." I told her.

She raises an eyebrow. "You would always say girls were disgusting. You always said kissing was stupid. Everytime Heather and I got you out of work to hang out with you you said you'd rather work because you didn't like spending time with girls unless there was another boy. You always said romance was strange. Then you said you would never date a girl. You even turned down Mary Jentel who was the most liked girl in the village. And you still knew how to turn on all those girls because of Heather and I. You would always pretend to throw up when someone talked about love. In fact, you said you would never fall for a girl in a million years." Sasha said.

My friends bursted in laughter behind me as Beautis looked at me angrily as Sasha went on about the other things I said and did. "I get it!" I shout.

"If you think girls are disgusting then how come you are always acting like a lovestruck fool?" Beautis shouted.

"Beautis that was before. It's just I. . . .ughh." I hid my face in the blankets.

I listened to Beautis go on and on about everything between us and I could still hear my friends laugh. I get out of the blankets and look at her. "Beautis, that all changed when I met you. All the girls at my village were completely different. I had my reasons anyways." I tell her.

She gets in my face and looks me in the eyes. "You know what I always did when a boy said something to a girl like that?" Beautis asked.

"N. . . no."

She smiles and forces me to stand up, making the blankets come off me. I'm cold, but Beautis was scaring me. She grabs a cup with ice cold water and pours it over me then kneed me in the private. All the boys around cringed and I wince, but Beautis keeps me from falling. "If I ever hear you say something like that then I swear I will do something worse to you. Do I make myself clear Damion?" Beautis asks innocently.

I nod my head and when she leaves I yell. After a bit I sit down without a shirt on under the blankets. Beautis kept glaring at me and I looked at the floor. "Thanks Sasha." I mutter.

"So Beautis, has he ever told you about his weird phobia of dogs when he was a kid? Or how many times he got bit by a poisonous snake because he was stupid enough to mess with them?" and Sasha started talking to Beautis and my friends about my childhood.

She told them about the stupid fears and my most embarassing moments as well as the things I wouldn't tell them. A lot of the people listened, but most left for work. I hid under the blankets as I prayed and prayed. "Did you know that he wanted to be a scientist?" Sasha finally asks.

"No. I mean he's really smart, but that's when it comes to nature." Beautis said.

"He would always talk about making a difference. He didn't go to school because of taking care of his family and his family didn't have the money, but one day a scientist came to town and taught him a few things. He gave Damion books and taught him how to read and write. The man taught him almost everything. Manners, responibility, the basics of life, anything you can name. Samion always found time to meet the guy everyday. They would talk about the plants, math, physics, science. They were really close and he saw the old man as the grandfather he never had. The old man gave him a journal and he read it. It had everything he wanted to learn. He wanted to start a life journal and a science journal. He would always say it was his family tradition to do the journal thing, but it was the old man's." Sasha says.

"Anyways, they did experiments all the time. Many were failures, but when they succeeded it was amazing. Damion was really smart for his age and studied all the time. His favorite thing to study was natural science though. Out of all the nature he chose water and fire to learn most about. It was amazing to see him like that. He became the smartest kid in town then the smartest person. Not including the old man. I could go on and on about it. Damion stopped studying though. The old man left and never came back. We never knew if he died or not. After awhile Damion couldn't stand learning anything without the old man. Everything started confusing him and he gave up his dreams. He lost most of his spirit and his Mom took away whatever self- estem he had left after that. And I knew that kid since he was born. He used to have so much self- estem, but his Mom took it away as he grew up and the rest went when the man left. It was sad." Sasha said.

I hear someone get up and sit beside me. The person brought my head out of the blankets and looked at me. "What is it Eli?" I ask.

"Why did you give up your dreams? There had to be another reason." Eli said.

I looked away. "When he left I just couldn't bring myself to learn anymore. He gave me all my hope and spirit. He helped me get self- estem. When he left everything crumbled. I couldn't pick up another book. My dreams shattered. Nothing more." I told him.

"That's no reason to give up your dream." Eli said.

"It doesn't matter now. I'm an exorcist. I can't be a scientist. Besides, I wouldn't of been able to because I wouldn't of left my family like that." I told him.

**January 5th, 1700**

For the last few days I've been taking care of Beautis because she was very sick. It finally got to the point where Mina told her to go to Matron yesterday. I haven't seen her since and I was a little worried, but I didn't think it was serious. I just had a hard time eating because she threw up on me several times. It wasn't a good moment for either of us. I got over it though and was able to eat. Right now it was dinnertime and I was reading my grandfather's journal. I was thinking about what I told my friends. I did read the journals that belonged to my grandfather's family. He was the first scientist and he gave me his life journal and two of his science journals. One was about water and fire. The other was about many other things. I really missed him. "Damion?" Beautis asks.

Beautis sits beside me and I smile. "Can I ask you a question?" Beautis asks.

"Sure." I respond.

"Do you want kids?" Beautis asked.

I looked at her. "Of course. Why?" I ask.

"I was wondering when was the soonest you wanted them?" Beautis inquires.

"I don't know. I guess in a few years or when we leave the Order so they don't get hurt. Why do you want to know?" I respond.

"Just wondering." Beautis says.

I finish eating and was about to finish my drink when Beautis said something. "I have to tell you something Damion." Beautis says.

"Go ahead." I say as I drink my glass of water.

"Well, I'm. . . Damion I'm pregnant." Beautis whispers in my ear.

**The End! Hope you enjoyed it. Pleas review. Thanks! Yan Luna4373 **


	47. The Journal Of Damion Part 4

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen**

**Chapter 47**

**The Journal Of Damion**

**Part 4**

**January 5th, 1699- The Past**

My eyes widened and I spit my water out on Eli and Shoi. I just froze and I couldn't move for nothing for a few minutes. "You're positive?" I asked.

Beautis nods her head and I freak out. I start hyperventilating and I can see everyone's panicked face. After a few minutes I started breathing normally, but I was still freaking out. "Damion calm down." Beautis said.

"Calm down? Calm down! How can I calm down?" I shout as I stand up.

"I don't know! Just calm down!" Beautis shouts back and stands up.

"I can't calm down knowing that! How can I calm down knowing you're pregnant?" I shout.

I cover my mouth as everone in the Black Order stares at us. Sino, Shoi, Claudia, Beto, all the exorcists spitted water all over the table and me. Some choked on their food. "You're not the only one surprised Damion!" Beautis shouts.

"It's just I. . . . I. . . I'm not ready." I tell her and run out.

I was on the roof of the Black Order. I was looking at the stars while throwing some rocks on the ground. After so long I curl up in a ball and put my head in my legs. I didn't know what to think or what to do. What was I suppose to do? How was I suppose to react. I knew nothing about being a father. I barely had one when I grew up. I was just never around him. I didn't know what it was like to be a parent. How could I be a parent here anyways? I have to go and fight akumas. I have to fight the Noahs. I had to be a parent now. I could I? I just started living my life. I'm only eighteen. I don't know what I'm suppose to do. "Hey." Eli says.

I pick my head up and looked at Eli. "Hey." I reply.

"You know everyone is looking for you." Eli says.

"Oh."

"You're not the only one shocked." Eli tells me.

He sighs as he sits beside me. I could feel his eyes on me, but I try to ignore him. "But I don't think the surpris is what's bothering you." Eli said.

"I don't want to talk about it." I tell him.

"I'm not going to make you, but it'll make you feel better." Eli said.

It was quiet for a minute and Eli sighs again. "Come on. You can trust me." Eli said.

"I'm not ready for this. It's just I hoped for children later on. I haven't even married Beautis yet. I'm only eighteen. I know nothing about being a father. I don't know how to raise a kid." I tell him.

"It's the first time jitters. You're not the only person that has them you know." Eli says.

"That doesn't help." I respond.

"I suppose not. Well, I think you'll be a great father. We've been on missions together many times. Everytime we came across a kid you were excellent with them. You even helped a woman with her baby. Heck, when you were on a mission with Shoi and Sino last year you guys had to help a woman give birth." Eli said.

"Don't remind me!" I tell him.

"Okay. Okay. I know it must be scary, but you're a great guy. Beautis is a wonderful woman. You two will be the perfect parents. Sure you may make mistakes while you're together and whiole you have you're child, but you'll pull through. Plus you've got everyone here to help you. There a many people here that are parents or had to help raise kids if you need help. I'm sure you'll be the best father in the world." Eli said.

"You don't know that." I told him.

"No, but I know you." Eli told me.

I look at the floor. It was easy to stare at. A strange thought, but it's better than thinking about- "Did you stop to think how Beautis feels?" Eli asked.

"No." I say.

"Think about it. You might figure something out." Eli says and leaves.

I star back at the stars. "Life isn't that simple Eli." I told him before he's out of hearing range.

**January 6th, 1700**

I walk through the hollow halls. I had been up all night stressing over the thought of having a baby. I've also been thinking about Beautis. I had to talk to her. She might feel the same as me or worse. She is the one that is giving birth to the baby. I come to her door and knock. No answer. She wasn't in her room. So where was she? I walked around the building looking in the training room, the Hospital Ward, the cafeteria, the lounge, her room again, Mina's office, Claudia's room, the science department. She wasn't anywhere. I could only think of one more spot she would be.

I go towards the door and look outside. I checked around the building and the tree. She was sitting on a branch in the tree looking down at her stomach. She was frowning and tears were coming out of her eyes. I slowly walk towards her and she doesn't notice me. I feel nervous and panic. I was about to turn around, but I saw my friends staring at me. I was fine with them, but Eli. I did see him as an older brother since he was always looking out for me, but he was a little spooky at times. I gulp and turn back around. I walk towards her again until I'm at the stem. I look up at her and she still doesn't notice me. "Beautis, can I come up there?" I ask.

"No." Beautis answered.

I turned back around again, but Eli was glaring this time. Everyone else can glare all they want, but I was only scared of him. So I turn back around and look back up at her. "Beautis I need to talk to you." I tell her.

"Go away." Beautis says.

I was going to turn back around, but I didn't want to look at Eli again. "Beautis I really need to talk to you." I tell her.

"I said go away!" she repeats.

I sigh and climb to tree. I sit beside her and she doesn't do anything. "Beautis, I'm sorry about how I acted. I was just completely shocked. It was not planned and I didn't expect that. I shouldn't of ran out though because I know you didn't plan this either. I know you aren't ready either. The thing is, I think you'll be a great mother. I know it'll be hard on you and I'll be there for you whenever you need me. No, I don't think I'm ready, but I won't just give up on you or the baby. I could never do that. I don't think I'm going to do well, but I'll be the best father I can be." I told her.

She wraps her arms around me and cries in my chest. "I'm scared. I don't think I'll be a good mother. I don't think I can protect it. Not with the war going on. I don't know what to do Damion." Beautis says.

I wrap my arms around her and hold her securely in my arms. "You'll be a wonderful mother. I can't of anyone better to be the mother of my child. I can't think of anyone who could be a better mother than you at all. I know you can protect the baby and I'll be there with you. Trust me Beautis. I feel exactly the same, but I have faith in you and your abilities." I tell her.

"I have faith in you." Beautis responds.

"Come on. Let's get out of the tree it's not safe to be up here." I tell her.

I get out of the tree first and watch as she comes down. It suddenly thunders and she jumps. I grab her before she falls and sigh, relieved. Her arms were around my neck and I was holding onto her princess style. I put her down and she releases me. Then it starts pouring. We stay under the tree's leaves. "Have I ever told you about my one wish?" Beautis asked.

"No." I reply.

"I know this sounds odd, but I always wanted to dance in the rain with my lover." Beautis says.

I look at her with a smile. "That was my fantasy. Odd, but it is." I told her.

She laughed as she pulled me out in the rain. "You remember how to dance right?" Beautis asks.

"The memory is a little foggy. Mind showing me?" I ask.

She steps up to me and put one hand on her waist and the other on her shoulder. Her hands go on my shoulders almost wrapping around my neck. I pull her closer and look into her eyes and she looks into mine. "There's no music." Beautis says.

"We don't need any." I whisper.

I hum a song and I step back and she follows. Everywhere I went she went. She giggled. "I love your hazel eyes." Beautis says.

"I love yours." I reply.

"I know that." Beautis says.

"What are they doing?" Tallu asked.

"Dancing in the rain, duh." Claudia said.

"I find it romantic." Sasha said as she appeared.

"It looks fun." Eli said.

"It doesn't seem like you Eli." Sino said.

"You dance?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah." Eli said.

I watch as Sasha pulls Eli out in the rain not too far off from us and they dance. "Didn't expect that." Lysy said.

"You think Sasha and Eli are falling for each other?" Shoi asked.

"Already? Nah." Beto said.

"I don't know about that." Jonee commented.

"Well, Eli has been staring at her alot. He's my brother and he has been acting weird around her in case you haven't notice." Mina says.

"How's it going Eli?" Beautis asks.

I laugh and the humming stops. "Hey, you're the music guy. Keep humming." Beautis says.

I smile and start humming again, but this time we were hugging as we danced. A few minutes passed and we were still dancing. "Will you just kiss me already?" Beautis asked.

"If thats what you want." I tell her.

She rolled her eyes and my hands move to her head and I kiss her. "I know I've said this a million time, but I love you Beautis." I said.

"I love you too." Beautis says.

**February 14th, 1700- Valentine's Day**

"Damion." Eli says as he sits down.

"Is something wrong Eli?" I ask.

"Today is Valentine's day and Sasha wants something special. I don't know what to do. I'm not really the romantic type." Eli answers.

"Yeah, I found a cute girl I like too, but I don't know what to do." Sino said.

"Why are you coming to me? This now makes a hundred people that has come over." I tell them.

All my friends look at me. Which most of them asked because they admire someone. "Dude, you're the guy that knows what a woman wants. You're romantic. You actually understand women. Every Valentine's day all the girls fawn over you because you're the perfect guy for them on Valentine's day." Shoi said.

"So help us." Beto ordered.

"I uhhh. . don't know what to tell you." I tell them.

"What are you doing for Beautis?" Claudia asks.

"None of your buisness." I say.

"Isn't there something you can tell me about Sasha? You know her better than I do." Eli asks.

"Then why are you with her?" I ask.

"I'm attracted to her." Eli says.

"Well. . . . I don't know. I've actually been thinking about what I was going to do for Beautis since Christmas. I just decided yesterday so. . . you're all out of luck. Also, I don't understand women." I told them.

"Yeah right." everyone muttered.

"That's not my fault. I grew up around them okay?" I say frustrated.

"Does anyone know what time it is?" I ask suddenly.

"Almost five." Mina answers.

"Okay." I say then sit back in the couch.

"Hey Damion." Sasha says as she enters the lounge.

"What?" I ask.

"Do you remember when Heather and Road made you make those Valentine cards a few years ago?" Sasha asked.

I started twitching at the thought. "They blackmailed me. How could I forget. You helped them." I said.

"Well, can you teach me some of those things you made? I'd like to hand a few out to my friends and the finders. To wish them luck today. Since it is a Bostonian tradition. I'd like to keep it." Sasha replied.

"I am not going to spend hours teaching you Sasha. Last time you asked I tried teaching you all day and you still couldn't make one." I told her.

"Please?" Sasha asks, getting in my face.

"You're too close." I say.

She gets closer and I push her away gently. "I need supplies to do that anyways." I told her.

She drops tons of pink and red paper, sissors, glue, and more on the table. "You know I got a date with Beautis tonight and I don't have time for this." I said.

Somehow Sasha and the others talked me into making them valentine card for them, but I stopped after an hour. "Damion?" Sasha said.

"Hmmm?" I ask as I walk to the door.

"Thanks and good luck with Beautis tonight." Sasha said.

I turn to look at her smiling face. "Thanks Sasha." I say then leave.

I walked to Beautis' room. When I get there I knocked and she opened the door. I kept my jaw from dropping to the floor as I astonish her. She was wearing a red dress with pink roses and frills. She is wearing the same necklace and earrings that she wore Christmas. "Is this good?" Beautis asked.

"Yes." I say.

"If it's too much I can go and-" Beautis said.

"It's fine. I told you to dress nice and you dressed. . . . ravishing, alluring, any word related to beautiful." I say.

"Thanks. So where we going? It's not everyday you dress in a suit." Beautis asks.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." I said.

She puts her arm in mine and smiles. I smile back and guide her to town. I was really glad the Order was in Paris because you can find many things for Valentine's Day. Which is what I needed. I guided her through the crowd and to the Eiffle tower. "I thought you were afraid of high places like this." Beautis said.

"This is a special occasion. I can put my fears behind. Besides, I've been higher. It's right in my comfort zone because we're not going to the top. I told her.

"Oh." Beautis said.

I quide her on the platform to a table with a vase full of roses and fine dinnerey. It was the best place I could find that was romantic and private. I know she didn't want to spend dinner around too many people. I pull out a chair for her and she sits. I go to mine and sit across from her. "How'd you do this?" Beautis asked.

"You'd be amaze with what you can do if you're an exorcist of the Black Order and if you know some people." I tell her.

I watch her and listen to the music coming from the city. A waiter comes over with warm food and smiles. He walks off and Beautis looks at me. "I know people." I told her.

She starts eating and I follow. "Would you like something to drink Miss?" the waiter asks.

"What do you have?" she asks.

He lists what there is up here and picks red wine. "And you Sir?" he asks.

"Red wine for me as well." I say.

He walks off and comes back with the red wine. "Are you allowed to be drinking while pregnant?" I asked.

"One glass is fine. I'll just have water next. If I'm still thirsty." Beautis said.

"If you say so." I say and go back to eating.

The night goes by fast as we talk and eat. She admires the roses and I show her the city from the balcony, but I get a little scared. Maybe it wasn't in my comfort zone. The night was perfect and I take her back and thank the waiter. When I drop off in her room she wouldn't let me go. "Come on. Sleep with me tonight." Beautis begs.

I'm reluctant, but I give in. She used the the fiance and the pregnacey as her perfect excuse and I don't see any harm. Nothing could get worse, but a little teasing from the others. That's all. I hope. "Good night." Beautis says.

**April 1st, 1700**

I've been on missions constantly lately and this was the first day in two months that I've gotten a break. Normally I would be fine with it, but they were all failures. No innocence. And I was worried about Beautis. If Leverrier has found out about her being pregnant then we were gonna have problems. So I went to check on her in her usual daily spots after training and didn't find her. I finally gave up and went to my bedroom. "How's life going?" Dalco asked.

"Go away. I need sleep." I tell as I turn over in bed.

I close my eyes as I put the blankets over me. It was early for me to be going to bed, but I was really tired. So I took a nice nap until I was violently shaken awake. "Damion get up." Beautis says.

"Beautis please, I've hardly had any sleep." I reply.

"There's a surprise for you." Beautis says.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" I ask.

"No. Now get up." Beautis orders.

I groan as I uncover. My body shivers from the sudden coldness, but I just put my shoes and a shirt on. Beautis takes m hand and practically pulls me the whole way to the cafeteria. "Beautis, why are we in front of the cafeteria doors? In fact, why are they closed?" I ask.

She just smiles and opens the doors. I look into a dark room and I had enough. "OKay, I'm going back to bed." I tell her.

She grabs my wrist and pulls me into the room. It suddenly lights up and, "Surprise!" the whole Black Order shouts.

I looked around the room to see banners up and food set all around. I read one of the banners and couldn't stop a smile from appearing. 'Happy Birthday Damion.' It said in big bright red paint. Then in smaller words 'Welcome to the Black Order.' They were a little late on that one, but I disregard that. I just can't believe they did this. Or that I forgot it was my birthday. I was brought out of my thoughts when Sino and Shoi started pulling me in the crowd of people until we got to one person in the middle of the crowd. When they stopped I stared at this one old man. My realization dawned me and tears of joy and happiness came down. "Suta Sato?" I asked

"Yep." he answers cheerfully.

I just stood there staring at him. I didn't know what to do. How to react. It's been years since I last saw him and I was just a child then. He walks up to me then hugs me. "It's been a long time Damion." he utters in my ear.

I hug him back and I look at my friends with a smile. They knew what I wanted to know and they all pointed at Jonee and Sasha. "Thank you." I mouth.

A few hours passed and I was sitting at the table staring at everybody. They were all enjoying the party. I just sat down and drank punch. There was a few times I almost fell asleep, but I forced myself to stay awake. "What are you doing sitting down at your own party?" Suta asks.

He sits beside me and I drink the rest of my punch. "I don't know. After so long, I'm always sitting down at a party for hours. I'm always staring at everyone." I tell him.

"They told me about everything. The Order, the killings, Bostonia, Heather, Road, you and your Mom, your engagment, your unborn child-" Suta says.

"Okay, I get it. You know everything." I tell him.

"Not quite. Why'd you give up being a scientist? Damion you could have gone further than I ever did." Suta said.

"Suta, you were my idol. You left and I thought you died. I mean you are old and don't go denying that. You were my inspiration as a kid. Everyone else saw you as a discrimination, but not me. I would watch you study life and weather. I watched you do experiments and I knew I had to be a part of that. I knew I wanted to do that. So I talked to you and I know what I do today because of you. That's all I could ever ask for." I told him.

"This is the life you want? Nothing more? You're fully satisfied with this? What are you hiding Damion? This isn't the Damion I knew all those years ago. He would've stuck to his dreams." Suta says.

I frown as I look at him. "I wouldn't leave my family without any food or medicine. With my Mom always putting me down I doubted myself. I didn't think I could do anything or was worth anything. I put those I cared about before me. No matter what they thought about me. After so long I lost hope and I doubted my abilities as a scientist. Bostonia didn't accept them. You learned first hand. I just didn't think I would be successful." I told him.

He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. "Listen, you never ever give up on your dreams. You're only as strong and successful as you let yourself be. You can only be what you want. You are given one life to live. You have decisions to make and some won't be good, but what you're going to be when you grow up depends on you. Many people are afraid they can't succeed so they give up. They get lost in something and their life ends in ruins. Damion, the point is that you can't succeed unless you try. You are your faith and heart and your soul and all those other crap. Soget set back on course and get working on your dreams and don't give me any excuses not to because I'll be right here with you." Suta responds.

"You mean you're staying?" I asked with hope.

"Yep." Suta replies.

"So, you're having a baby. You're going to be a father. Good for you. And your fiance, she's lovely, but what happened to all that stuff about girls?" Suta says.

I look at Beautis hopeing she didn't hear the last part. Which she didn't. "My opinion changed when I met her. She's really amazing and I feel like I fall in love with her everyday. I can't explain it, but I know she is who I'm going to live my life with and that asking her to be my wife isn't a mistake. Nor is the baby. Early, very early, but how could I not love her and my unborn child?" I tell him.

"Want some?" Shoi asked.

I looked at the beer bottle in front of me. "Remember last time? I. . I rather, uhhh." I started to protest, but it was hard.

"Come on. You know you want some. It's your birthday. Live some." Sino said.

In the end I got a little drunk because my friends wouldn't leave me alone and I think Beautis took advantage of me again because when I woke up I was in her room. The night before was a little foggy, but I remembered some things from the party. I think they all got me drunk on purpose. Go figure.

**May 14th, 1700**

I was writing in a notebook trying to figure out an equation as Suta was working with something. Since he got here I've been studying again and he made me work on another expariment with him, but he was driving me insane when he talked to my friends about embarassing times. Why does everyone do that? I sigh and look up as my friends walk in. "Yo kid." Claudia greeted.

I look back at my book. "Nice to see you too." Sino said.

"Suta, what are you doing?" Eli asked.

I looked up at Suta and panicked. I ran over to him and stopped his hand from dropping something in. "What's wrong Damion?" Suta asked.

"Put your glasses on and try this again. With the right compound." I tell him.

He puts his glasses on and stares at things. "Oh yes. That's much better." Suta said.

I go back to my seat and start writing in a book and then I hear an explosion. I look up and stare at Suta and the experiment. I walk up and go to a blackboard. I erase everything on it and make Suta sit in front of it. I explained everything and we had to start from scratch. . . . . again. "I remember doing the same thing for you." Suta told me.

"Yeah, but I didn't ruin the experiment. You did. All the time." I tell him while writing.

"Damion?" Shoi asked.

"Hmmm?"

"What'cha doing?" SHoi asked.

"Building a chemical reactor." I tell him.

"Huh?"

"I would explain, but you wouldn't understand." I told him.

"Let me see that." Claudia says and takes the book from my hand.

She flips through the pages with everyone behind her, but they all look lost. I look back at Suta who was rebuilding everything because he won't wait for me. I look back at my friends as they try to figure something out. I shrug and start writing formulas and diagrams on the blackboard. I draw pictures of everyday life of humans, trees, flowers, skies, and tiny animals. I work out the process of how everything runs. I work out problems and research for the rest of the day and my friends were still figuring out a problem when I went to eat. Mina, John, Donny, and Ren were even trying to help them. I check the time and realize it's two am and I've been researching since four am this morning. Time really flew by.

I sit down at a table alone and go over more blueprints and scientific resolutions. I kept writing and drawing things for several inventions and express the meaning of life for many things. I must've fallen asleep without knowing it because Beautis wakes me up and my head was on the table. She puts a cup of coffee in front of me and sips her. "Thanks."

I sit back in the chair as I drink the coffee. I rub my head and lift it back. I look at the person behind me from upside down. "Hey." a girl around twelve greets.

"Hi." I say.

"I'm Jen jen Locora. Everyone calls me Jen though. You must be Damion." Jen tells me.

"Okay. Nice to meet you. I think." I reply.

Seriously, what's with all the new exorcists? Heck, why is there a kid that's here? "Can I help you?" I ask.

"No." Jen tells me.

"Is there something you want?" I ask.

"No." She says.

I try to finish my work from last night, but Jen kept staring at me. All day. I always asked her something and she said no or yes. Nothing else. Even the others thought it was weird. Then whenever I went some where she followed. It was crazy. She was like a stalker, but a kid. WHo wouldn't say anything. A few days passed and I couldn't even go to my own room without her intruding. Everytime I talked to Beautis or was being teased she was there. Like a ghost. If I didn't see her in one spot then turn around she was right there. She always watched me like a hawk. She didn't even fall asleep before me and she didn't wake up after me. This little girl was creeping me out and I couldn't get rid of her.

I finally go to Mina and talk to her, but I had to be careful with what I say because I didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings. "Why don't you spare her?" Mina asks.

"What? That doesn't make any sense Mina." I respond.

"Come on." Mina says and takes us to the training room.

I look around and see my friends training and Beautis watching. Ren, John, Donny, and Suta were were testing their abilities with a. . . . whatever that machine was called. Mina made them stopped. She pushed me in the center of the room and Jen followed. "Invoke Dalco." Mina orders from afar.

"I'm not going to fight her." I tell her.

"Damion just do it." Mina said.

I rub my temples and activate Dalco. I look at the girl as her hands light up like mine. I just ignored it and fought her. "This can't be too hard." I muttered to myself.

Oh, but I was wrong. Thirty minutes later I go flying into the wall out of breath and I'm hunched over. I have my hands on my knees and I'm sweating. The girl just stares at me with her head tipped. She was perfectly fine. "What the hell?" Dalco shouts.

"That's what I'm saying." I tell her.

"What are you doing?" Dalco asked.

"Me? I'm fighting and getting my ass wooped. I depend on you for help so it's both of us. Not just me. Got that?" I respond.

"It's still you." Dalco mumbles.

I stand straight and lung forward, but Jen moves away and I make water form all around. Jen freezes the water while I'm in the center. I jump on top of the ice cube and try to fight on there, but I had a hard time not slipping on it. Just one hit and I go back. Which didn't help when Jen kicked me and I fall. I land on my hands and flip back on my feet just to be hit again. I attack her and she defends then hits me. It was crazy. I didn't even hit her once. Everytime I tried to hit her she always dodged or defended herself then I get attacked before I could even react. What freaked me out though was the fact she was copying my ability. So it was hard.

It was like she knew what my next move was before I did. Now that was scary. I barely think of a move and she does it before I do. How can I counter that? "Go by instinct. Don't think about your next move. Just do something." Dalco says.

"What?" I ask.

"Just attack without thinking what you're going to do." she repeats.

I raise my hands and I try to hit her, but I still got hit in the end. "Don't think!" Dalco shouts.

"Thats not possible." I tell her.

"You think too much. That's your problem." Dalco said.

"Well you're not helping any." I tell her.

I look back at Jen. She nevers moves until I do. She just stand there looking at me. Waiting. I ball my hands and I let fire shoot towards Jen, but it comes back at me and I fly into Eli and Shoi. "I think you broke my spine." Shoi said as I help him up.

An idea plays through my mind and I smile. It's her sight. I can't explain it, but everytime I move just a little Jen moved. I just hoped the plan will work. I use water on one hand and fire on the other. I shoot them both at Jen and they swirl together. She does the same thing. When they both collide steam and fog surrounds us. I quickly and stealthily run towards her and kick her before it clears up. I knew I hit her. So I try again. There were a few times I got hit, but Jen did too. "You can stop now." Mina says and Jen stops.

The steam clears out and Jen smiles. I look at her then at Mina. "Do you understand now Damion?" Mina asks.

I don't smile, but I don't frown. Jen leaves and Mina takes me to her office. The others are there too, but Mina is looking at me. "You made her follow me." I state more than ask.

"Yes. You are the smartest and I thought you would figure it out faster than the others." Mina says.

"She's like a shadow. If she can connect to you or understands you then she can move and react to what you're doing. She does exactly what you do then counters with her own move or counters with what you do. What a person does the shadow must follow afterall." I explain.

"That's right. So when you made the steam. . . ." Mina starts.

"The shadow is gone because there is no sight. Shadows use the light, but she uses her sight. That's why she is constantly staring." I finish.

"Do you all understand that?" Mina asks.

"Sorta. How could she do everything you do if she has to understand you? She can't understand akumas or Noahs because they'll just kill her and not let her watch their life." Tallu said.

"That's why she is always staring. She watches your every movement and then her body becomes in sync with you. She then becomes your shadow. Which explains how she copies your ability. Like Damion said, what you do your shadow must follow. That means she understands you as long as you're in sync which makes her know your next move before you do yourself." Mina said.

**August 2nd, 1700**

I'm walking through town and I have a golem in my pocket. I'm suppose to be looking for something out of the ordinary, but I don't know what. Eli, Lysy, Tallu, Shoi, and Jonee are in town as well. That leaves Claudia, Jen Jen, and Sino back walking around together with Beautis. Mina ordered them to watch her as everyone else is going around for something strange, but it doesn't help that they didn't give us any details. It the only reason why Beautis left was because of Leverrier. He was at the Order headquarters all day and he still didn't know she was pregnant. Mina still wants to keep it a secret.

I look behind me when I hear a scream and birds fly from trees and off buildings. I start running towards the scream. That was Beautis. Either someone made her mad, she was giving birth a month early, or something was wrong. As weird as it seems, I rather her be angry. I don't want anything to be wrong and I need just a little more time before the baby comes. I shake my head and continnue running towards the scream and explosions as people run the other way. I guess something is wrong. Why did it have to be today?

When I get there everyone else was already there, but that's not what caught my eye. Lulubelle, Tyki, Skin, and Wiseley were here too. Why are there so many Noahs? A whole group has a hard time escaping just one and we still get put in the hospital wing because of them. But still, that's not what caught my eye. It was Beautis. She has been injured in the chest. I froze and I looked at her bleeding. How could they attack a pregnant woman? I start trembling violently and my eyes looked deadly. The pupils got small and I glared. I stared at Lulubelle and Wiseley who had the blood on them. "Damion don't. You can't fight with anger. Damion." I could hear all my friends say something, but my anger was getting the better of me.

Not even Dalco could help me this time. I lung forward and a ring of fire formed around me and the Noahs. I could hear the others yelling at me and trying to get rid of the fire, but I disregarded everything. I just attacked all of them without thinking or calming down. They got hit, they dodged, defended, they attacked, but I only got hit a few times. So did they. I attack Tyki, but he stops me with a purple star? Shuriken? It was made of something like glass, but it didn't crack or break no maatter how much force I put on it. Some black and purple butterflies form all around me and they start biting. I could get rid of them all one by one so I burned them. "So much for your tease." Wiseley said.

I attack Tyki again. "Tsk tsk. You have quite a temper. It's like Skin when he doesn't have something sweet." Tyki commented.

"Shut up." I order.

"You should take care of that little temper. It's like fire. If you play with it you get burned." Tyki said.

Was he stupid or blind? I was using fire. I've been playing with fire for years and never once got burned. "Then maybe it's time to learn how fire really works." I hear Wiseley say, but not aloud. In my head.

"Shut up!" I shouted.

Tyki pushes me back and looks at Wiseley. I don't know how, but I was fighting three Noahs by myself because Wiseley wasn't fighting. I wasn't paying attention because I was aiming for Lulubelle and I was punched in the head by Skin. I flew out of the ring of fire and into a tree. I run back in with blood coming down my face, but I don't see any of them. I turn around and Wiseley was right in front of me. I looked at his third eye and I fall to my knees and my innocence deactivates. A few of my friends runs over or protect Beautis. I just stare at the ground as memories flash in my head. "It's time you learn a lesson about fire." Wiseley says.

I didn't understand what he meant, but I soon found out. A face of a person I burned alive was in my head and I felt like I was on fire. I look around me, but see nothing. The feeling gets worse and I have a hard time breathing. It was like I was in a fire. My skin burns more and more and I can't take it. I scream and scream while holding my head. I relive the memory of everyone I killed in their perspective. I kept burning and burning, but nothing happens to me. I just feel it. My throat strains after awhile and I give up on screaming, but I know my body shakes as I feel like I'm on fire. I hear a sick laugh and look up at Wiseley. I can hear fighting, but I stare at Wiseley as blood splatters on me. He walks over to me and puts his finger on my head and the pain got worse. I couldn't help but scream and it was so loud I'm positive people in the Black Order heard it. "Damion!" Eli shouted.

My eyes glazed and I fell to the ground I could feel people shaking me, but eventurally I was picked up. When I realized where I was I didn't feel anymore pain The fire feeling was gone. I took a wet rag off my head and sat up from the floor. I was in the Hospital Wing. My vision had been so blurr I hadn't realized that. I looked around and saw the others sitting on the only beds in the room. I see that most of them were injured severely and only I was able to move. I stand up and look around at my friends in horror. We all could've been killed. I turn my head when a beeping noise stopped and just made a long sound. I knew what that meant. Someone died. "Sh. . Shoi?" I look at Shoi's dead face.

Matron closes his eyes and tells the nurses something. She takes Shoi's innocence then block the view of SHoi with a curtain. She looks at me with a grim face. I look away and at my friends. Tallu was dead. Lysy was dead. Claudia was almost dead. Jonee and Jen Jen were the only ones that I knew were going to survive, but where's Beautis? I hear a scream and turn. There was an opened door to another room. Matron and a few nurses run in after a nurse tells them something. A lot of other nurses took care of the others. I run to the door and bang on it, ordering Matron to let me in. "Matron! Matron let me in! Matron!" I banged on the door for minutes until she opens it and pushes me back.

"Be quiet Damion." Matron orders.

"Let me in there." I tell her.

"No." Matron says.

"Why not? That's my fiance and my unborn child in there!" I tell her.

I hear another scream. "She has been hurt badly. She has been hurt in a vital spot and she may be an exorcist, but she is pregnant. This isn't good for her or the baby. She is in the middle of giving birth to save the baby while we try to help her. The sight isn't something you would be able to take and I'm not going to scar you like that. Now stay here." Matron says through the screams.

I stand still for a little bit, but then go to the door I bang on it for a long time, but I had to stop. I looked down and held it. "Shit." I whisper.

A nurse comes over and makes me put it down. "You broke your hand." she said.

It hurt a lot. I've broken this same hand many times, but it hurts so back I feel like ripping it off. I wince when she bandages it and put a small, thin cast on it. I didn't go back to banging on the door. Instead I sit on the floor with my back to the wall right beside the door. I curl up in a ball. I put my head between my knees and my back hurts after so long, but I stay in that position. I have my hands over my ears, but it doesn't get rid of the cries of pain from Beautis or my friends. I just put my arms over my head as tears fall. I tried to stop them, but they fell on their own. I could hear Dalco cry, but part of it was also because I hurt her. She was in both my hands and I broke one.

I hear people outside, but Mina orders them to leave. Soon only a few could be heard. All of those that were close to us or one of us. I wasn't sure how long had passed, but I knew it had been hours because everyone was silent. All listening to was all my fault. I should've stayed calm and taken Beautis here. I should've made everyone leave. I knew what was the best thing to do, but I got angry. It was all because of anger. All of this was my fault. The screams stop the door opens five minutes later. I can't hear the baby crying and I got worried. "Damion." Matron says.

I stand up wearily and look her in the eyes. "Damion, Beautis had twins. A boy and a girl. They're a month early and are very frail. They're so small. I'm sorry to say, but I don't think they're going to survive. As for Beautis. . . Beautis is extremely pale and weak. She lost way to much blood and the stress from giving birth and being injured. . . . Damion. . . Beautis might die. She needs donated blood and I'm still not sure if that's going to work. I'm very sorry." Matron sas so only I can hear.

My mouth opens a bit and I stare at anything, but at Matron. I turn around and lean on the wall. I raise my broken hand and was about to punch it, but I stopped. "I. . I want to see them." I whisper.

"I'm afraid you can't see the babies. Only Beautis for now." Matron muttered.

I follow her in the room and close the door. I sit down on a chair beside Beautis' bed. This is the first time the situation has ever been like this. Now I know how she felt. Why she was always scared for me. I stare at her, but not even an hour later Matron kicks me out. I felt to broken hearted to say anything or to argue. I stand up and walk into the other room with the others. I was going to lose everything again unless I got a miracle. I look up from the floor and at my friends. None of them were awake now. They were all in bed and didn't look like they would be able to move for a long time. How come I didn't get hurt like them? Why wasn't I in the same position? This wasn't right. This wasn't fair! I walk out the door and many people are staring at me. "Damion, what's going on?" I hear the supervisors ask.

I turn to look at them. I wasn't sure how I looked, but I knew I had tears in my eyes. I couldn't even speak I look away and walk through the crowd of people. All of them moved out of my way so I didn't bump into anyone. I didn't go anywhere in particular. I just had to get away. I didn't go back for days, but when I did get there I heard yelling. Leverrier was here and he was pissed. I walked in and nobody noticed me. "Don't you dare hurt him or Beautis! Leave the babies alone! You have no right to do anything!" I hear too many people at once shouting that I only heard a few sentances.

"What's going on?" I asked, voice very low and rasped.

Everyone stared at me and Leverrier glared. He came up to me and put me to the wall. He started hitting me, but I did nothing to stop him. I just stayed still and took it. I was to weak and depressed to do anything. Many of the Supervisors tried to stop him, but couldn't. He released me and I fell to the floor. I stood back up and shadows casted over my eyes. I heard Leverrier walk off and open Beautis' door. He came back out with two tiny babies and I look up. He was going to kill them. He was going to kill them. He was going to kill them. He was going to kill them. He's going to kill them! The sentace repeated in my mind as I stared. The CROW members kept everyone away from Leverrier. The cries of the babies get louder and louder.

I started moving towards them like I was hpynotized. I walk one step at a time. I did this with much leisure, but no harm came to the babies. Two CROW members black my way with their staffs. I look up and there must've been a weird aura coming from me or I looked angry if you looked deep into my eyes because they backed up and moved out of the way. The rest followed pursuit. I walked up to Leverier and he looked at me angrily. He had both the babies in one arm with a knife above them. I looked into his eyes and he got scared. "Give them to me." I say very softly.

"No relationships or children are allowed in the Black Order unless they're exorcists. Babies are either killed or used for experiments." Leverrier said.

"Give them to me." I repeat.

He looks at me and was about to kill them both with the knife, but I grabbed his wrist. I tightened my grip so hard that his hand released the knife and it dropped on my barefoot. I tighten it more and the bones in his arm starts cracking. I release him and take them from him carefully. I held them carefully with my broken hand and look at Leverrier. The babies' cries started to die down and I stayed calm, but I glared at Leverrier. He came forward ready to attack, but I punch him and he goes flying. He keeps coming back, but it always ended the same. I finally got really fed up and handed them to Matron and a nurse. I walked up to Leverrier and beated him black and blue. "If you ever touch my kids again you won't even have time to regret doing so." I say as calm as can be from the outside, but on the inside I was furious.

Leverrier and his henchmen followed him out the door and I made sure they all left. I turn to my babies when they start crying again. I walk up to Matron and the nurse. They don't even hesitate in giving them to me. I go to the closest chair and sit down. "Shhhhhhhh. Shhhhhhh. Shhhhhhh." I say and they stop crying.

I hold them close, but don't look at them, afraid I might cry. Matron finally takes one and gives one to a nurse who takes him to his crib in Beautis' room. I hold the girl with both and look down at her. For the first time in days my eyes are filled with light as I stare at my child. A smile appears on my face. I spent so much time staring at the baby I hadn't noticed I had fallen asleep with the baby, but I held her securely because no one had been able to take her from my arms. When I woke up I stared at the baby. I only had one thought for the babies when I first saw them in Leverrier's arms last night. That thought was something that drove me to do what I did. That thought was I love them and I must protect them. "Damion?" Beautis asked.

I thought I was hearing things, but I looked up anyways. I see Beautis smiling in a bed beside Eli holding our son. She still looked pale and weak, but knowing her, she forced them to let her hold him. I got up and made sure the baby didn't wake. I quietly and carefully brought a chair over to her bed and lean back. "How are you feeling?" I asked, voice still quiet and rasp.

"Tired, but I'll pull through. How about you? You were put through a lot." Beautis asked.

"I'm fine." I say and look at my friends.

They were all awake with dried up tears on their face. All the visitors kept quiet, but most looked at Beautis, our infants, and I. "Will they be alright? Will you?" I ask.

"We're going to be just fine. We are just going to be in here for awhile." Beautis said.

"Glad to hear that." I whisper.

"You're a natural born father Damion." Matron says from across the room.

I look at her and she looked back at me. "You completely protected your kids without a second thought and we couldn't get your baby girl out of your hands while you were sleeping. You're able to get them to stop crying easily. They know you're their father. You know how long it takes a normal infant to do that for their father so soon?" Matron said.

"No."

"One in a billion." Matron said.

"I told you that you'd be great." Eli said, voice practically a whisper.

I smile and stare at Beautis and my baby boy. "We never decided on their names." I stated.

"Do you have a name in mind for them?" Beautis asked.

I looked at the girl and smiled at the girl. "Teaco Margaretta for the girl and Java Margaretta for the boy." I said.

Sasha looks at me with a smile. "Blessed children: Undying Love, Faith and Beauty for Teaco. Undying Heartiness and honor for Java. The most blessed names given to a Bostionian children. It's shows their love and pride in their kids and honor and respect to them and to whom created our home hundreds of years ago." Sasha recited.

Beautis looked at me and at the children. "If that's what you want. I love the names as much as I love you and them, but I thought the last names were-" Beautis got interrupted.

"In Bostonia it's a tradition to show your love in your family if the man changes his last name and gives his children the last name of his wife. I want to give the best I can to whom I love the most. It's my home's culture and understand if you don't agree." I said softly.

"No, I love it." Beautis said.

"Can I hold Teaco. I haven't hold her and I'm sure you want to hold Java." Beautis says.

I nodded and gave Teaco to her as I took Java. A thought popped into mind and I got a little worry. "Did you ever tell your family about us still getting married and you were pregnant?" I asked.

Beautis' face fell and she looked at me worriedly. "I told them about the marriage, but I haven't about the kids. Mina called them and everyone else's family so they'll be here tomorrow or in two days." Beautis said.

**August 4th, 1700- Family Arrival**

"OH MY GOSH!" Beautis' Mom _screamed _in my ear.

"Beautis Frenchesha (French- chess- sha) Margaretta Kentari! I can't believe you have already gotten pregnant at eighteen and gave birth at ninteen! If you weren't in hurt and didn't just get out of giving birth I would punish you dearly! As for you young man! You. . you. . . you!" her Mom shouted.

I gulped as I backed up to the wall as she got closer and closer. "Now dear, you're being melodramtic. Damion is a good boy and the pregnacey isn't just his fault. So don't go blaming him. You know as much as I do that he would've never made his move for years to come." Beautis' Dad says.

I start panicking when she holds a knife up to my throat. "If you hurt them I will personally kill you. Right or wrong this wasn't the right time to have kids. Especially not in the middle of a WAR!" she shouts.

"Ye. . yes Mrs. . Mrs. Mar. . .Marga. . Margaretta." I stammer.

She goes and sits down beside Beautis and I sigh. "Don't worry about Ma. She's always too protective. I'm Janju. That's my little brother Jollel and my little sisters Marney and Danell. My adopted brother Kenji and my adopted sister Sarell. Welcome to the family. Oh, and Ma's name is Daisy and Dad's Bryan." Janju says.

I look at the group and I hoped I didn't have that many kids. I just wouldn't be able to handle the stress. I looked at them. Kenji and Jollel were eight. Sarell, fifteen. Janju, sixteen. Danell, fourteen. Marney, twelve. "Hi." I say.

"What happen to your hand Damion? I never got around to ask. Last time I checked you didn't fight. That one Noah was doing something to you." Beautis says.

I look at my hands that didn't have the innocence in them anymore. Hevlaska wanted to take them out since I broke my hand. Everyone else lost their innocence until they healed. "Oh, I was so worried that I banged the door. I broke it by accident." I muttered.

"Worried? That doesn't even explain half of it." Matron said.

Daisy looked at me and I tried to smile, but it went away as I remembered what happened just a few days ago. I hear crying and I go to the baby crib and pick Teaco up. Her crying died down a minute later and I sit down. "I can gaurantee they're going to have Beautis' lovely eyes." I said aloud.

Beautis smiles. "They'll open them soon enough." Beautis said.

"So that means I'm an uncle now?" Jollel asked.

"Yes darling. This happens when you're too impatient for s-"

"Mom!" Beautis shouted.

My ears start ringing when Java starts crying and Teaco cries in my ear. I get Java and sit back down. "What are their names?" Sarell asked.

"Teaco and Java Margaretta." Beautis answered.

"What kind of names are those?" Daisy asks, a little cruel.

I hear the others and all their family members snicker or shake their head. "Bostonian." Beautis' says.

"Teaco means undying love, faith, and beauty. Java stands for undying heartiness and honor ma'am." I explain.

"At least they have decent meanings." Daisy says.

I sigh. This was going to be a long visit. "Mom, will you stop being so rude? I agreed to them because I love the names and I love Damion. Damion lost his country and his family. I understand he wants to keep some traditions and cultures. At least he's trying. He's doing better than I thought he would because of how he was raised." Beautis says.

"His Mother called you a skank." Daisy stated.

"Mom please." Beautis begged.

Teaco and Java keep crying in my ears, but I try to calm them down. It was a little hard with all the shouting and noise. "Must I also remind you that he killed people?" Daisy said.

"Mom, he regrets that so bad. I couldn't stand not being with him becuase I didn't let him explain. In the end he almost died as he tried killing his siter who turned into a Noah." Beautis said.

"He killed his other sister and now he is trying to kill his younger sister?" Daisy asked.

"Road turned into a Noah ma'am. Road wanted to kill him. He didn't want to hurt her. He was so devastated and hurt. Damion almost died trying to talk to Road to get her to stop fighting, but in the end she decided to kill him." Claudia said.

"Then he should've died." Daisy said.

"Mom/Daisy!" the family shouted.

"Shhhhhh. Shhhhhhh." I tried and tried.

"Ma'am. Excuse me ma'am. I understand if you hate me, but please let the infant sleep. DOn't make them suffer because of what I've done." I said.

Daisy stands up and takes the twins from me. She give Java to Bryan and she holds Teaco. "As long as they're not as messed up as you when they grow up." she mumbles.

I stayed quiet s she insulted me the whole time, but I couldn't blame her. "DAMION!" Dalco shouts.

I look at the door to see a pissed off Dalco in her physical form. "Shhhhhh!" I hush her.

"Don shhhhh me! You hurt me!" Dalco says and comes over.

"I'm sorry, but please. . . I. . you're not the only one that got hurt." I told her.

"Why I ever chose you as my accomadator is way beyond me! You're so stupid!" Dalco says.

"Dalco, quiet down." I say.

Dalco sits down and glares at me. Daisy glares at me. This is going to be a loooooooooooong visit. "Damion. Pssp, Damion!" I turn to look at Suta.

"Why are you whispering like that?" I asked.

"Sorry. Anyways, I can't get enough eletricity for the new invention." Suta whispers beside me.

"I told you to wait. You always end up blowing everything up." I muttered.

"I came up with a plan though." Suta says.

He whispers in my ear while I get a glass of water. When he finished I spit the water out all over the place. "Are you nuts!" I ask.

"Uhhhh, a little."

"Go take it down before something bad happens." I order.

He leaves immdiately, but when he came back he was burnt and had a few burns. His hair was up and everyone stared at him. "I took it down, but I got electrocuted." Suta says.

I smack my face as a few nurses take care of him. "And you said he learned everything he knew form him? No wonder he is the way he is." Daisy remarked.

I closed my eyes. Did I do something wrong? I know the babies were early and surprising, but that's no way to treat me over something like that. We're over eighteen and we are allowed to do whatever it is we please. We're engaged. We're out of the house. Come on. "He's a very smart scientist." Beautis says.

I stand up and walk to the door. "Where you going Damion?" Jonee asked.

I looked at my friends with a frown. I still had a hard time looking at them. "Is something bothering you Damion?" Sino asked.

"I just need time to think. I'll be back. Don't worry. Excuse me Daisy, Bryan." I say as I leave.

I walk through the halls and everyone I pass says something or stares. I just couldn't get the thought and pain of what happened a few days ago, out of my head. The burning, it was scary. It was like I was reliving my mistakes, but on the other side. It was like that day I just got ill in the meeting. We still don't know what that was and that worries me. Everyday I'm scared it'll happen again. If it happened once then it'll have to happen again. I'm just waiting. If I keep thinkning about it though then I'll get paranoid. It just might happen, but it's hard not to think about it.

I look up from the floor as I stare into the training room. What was my ability? What could I do without Dalco's support? I start running around the room then practice punching, kicking, stealth, skills, plans, everything. I just trained and trained through the night. I couldn't help but wonder how my missions and my life was going to change now. I had twins. I had to be there for them, but I had to fight. Daisy was right. We were too young and this was the wrong time, but I wouldn't give them up for anything. I wouldn't go back and fix the mistake. I grabbed the punching bag and put my head on it. "What's happening? Why are there so many enemies? WHy does this have to be so hard? I just want to take care of my family and I want to live a normal life." I mutter.

I walked back to the room and I was sweating and out of breath. I walked in and everyone stared. "Have you been training all night Damion?" Supervisor Henta asked.

"Mina, can I talk to you? Alone." I asked.

She walks towards me and we go in the room Beautis was when she was giving birth. "What is it?" Mina asked.

"I want to go on a mission." I say getting to the point.

"Are you crazy? You have a broken arm. You just got your kids. Beautis is still healing. Damion you could die." Mina said.

"I know, but I can't stay here. I'll come back and help Beautis, but I. . . . . something isn't right. I need to. . . I just. . .I'll heal faster and you can't just stop the missions. You know that as much as me." I told her.

Mina tried to look out the window, but she kept looking at me. I was dead serious. This mission was important. "What do you have in mind?" Mina asked.

"The Noahs, they're killing only certain exorcists. They could've easily killed me, but they didn't. Beautis could've died. All of us, but they keep letting us get away." I tell her.

She stares out the window and her gaze stays Her frown and worry was evident. "You didn't answer my question." Mina said.

"If I did then you wouldn't let me leave." I told her.

"I'm not letting you leave until you tell me." Mina retorted.

"I'm going to find one of them. I'm going to talk to them. Figure things out. I just need your permission." I say.

"No. No. NO!" Mina shouts.

"I have to." I tell her.

"They'll kill you! Daisy was right! You are just like Suta. Insane, crazy, stupid, nuts, mental!" Mina shouted and I knew everyone heard her.

"Calm down. If they wanted to kill me by now they would have. Please Mina." I ask.

"Damion, they'll be upset. They'll be mad." Mina said.

"It's not always about me. It's not always about just us exorcists. I'm keeping my promise and doing my duty. I want to do this. So let me." I plead.

"Why?" Mina asked.

"Becuase this is all my fault. Everything Daisy said about me was right. . . . . . . . . .Mina?" I asked.

"Where do you plan on heading?" Mina asked.

"Japan." I tell her.

"Why Japan?" Mina asked.

"They never give us reports on akma attacks or innocence. The exorcists have been sent anywhere but there. It's suspicious." I tell her.

"You can't just search all of Japan. That'll take forever." Mina said.

"I'm going to Edo, Japan." I told her.

"Why?" Mina asked.

"I researched and came to an answer. Edo is in the middle of Japan. It's the best way to find things or hear of strange things. Just let me go. I know what I'm doing." I tell her.

"Fine, but if you die. . . " Mina trailed off..

"Tell them the truth. I'm going alone though. No finders. Just me and a few golems. Dalco of course." I tell her.

"Go to Hevlaska. You'll leave as soon as you're ready. Just be safe and come back alive. Also, our golems won't reach us from Japan. We have no jurisdiction there. I never asked why, but it doesn't matter now." Mina says.

I open the door and walk to Beautis. She looks at me worriedly. I knew she was good at hearing and she probably heard everything. "Where are you going? What are you doing?" Beautis asked.

I sit on the side of her bed and put my hands atop of hers. I get close to her and look her in the eyes. "I'll be leaving soon. I'm going on a mission. I'm going to Japan and won't be back for a bit, but I promise to come back as soon as possible." I whisper.

"What are you doing?" Beautis asked.

I lean in and whisper in her ear. "I'm going to find the Noahs and talk to them. I'll come back alive."

She gasps and I pull back. I gave her a look that told her not to over react. "Your arm is broken.. . .you can't. . . Damion. . . you'll. . . this was your decision wasn't it!" Beautis says and looks down.

I put my finger to her chin and make her look up. Our heads are against each other. I wipe her tears off. "Hey. . hey. Listen to me. I know what I'm doing. I promised to be here and I will, but I have to make sure you'll be safe. Okay?" I ask.

She looks away and I force her to look back at me. "Okay?"

"Yes."

She tries to look away again, but I make sure she is looking at me. "Look at me. I will come back, but I need to do this. I'll be fine. I promise. Now you rest and let the nurses take care of the babies alright?" I say softly so no one else will hear.

"I want you to go to my room first. There something on my bed. Take it with you." She barely whispers.

I smile as I hug her. I knew tears were rolling down my face, but I couldn't stop them like the tears before. Why did I have to be so sensitive? I kiss her head and get up. I stare at her and I know she knows not to tell anyone. I look at the sleeping babies in their granparents' arms. I walk to the door, but turn around to look at Beautis. I couldn't gaze at her all day so I left. I got what she was talking about in her room. It was a locket. I didn't open it, but I did put it on and underneath my clothing. So it won't come off in battle. I get my things and leave as soon as possible.

**Edo, Japan. . . . . . . . .**

I had to walk miles to get here, but it was fine. I've walked further. It just took an extra day. I look around Edo and there's not that many people. It was odd. The town was huge. Why wasn't there that many people? I walk around and stare at torn down buildings and dried up blood. A hear a scream from someone behind me and check to see what it is. Suddenly a hord of akuma start approaching and I've never seen this many all at once. I activate Dalco and destroy not even half of them until they stopped fighting. Which wasn't like them. "What are you doing here boy?" Tyki asks and I turn around.

I take a few steps back because he was too close for comfort. "I. . . . I have to talk to the Earl." I said.

He looks me up and down with an eyebrow raised. I understand his confusion, but it was weird having him look me up and down like that. "Very well. Just come with me through that door." Tyki said as he pointed at a blackish purple door. I think.

I shrug and follow him. We enter a humongous hallway. I look around at the creepy things. This place was somehow freakier than the Black Order. Now how is that possible? We come across a dark black room with candles lighting the room, but I stayed away from those candles. Having been through the pain from one before. Then there's a long table with nice food and all of the Noahs. Tyki sits down beside Road and Sheryl. They're all staring. Some wanting to kill me. I can see it in their eyes. "Why'd you bring an exorcist here Tyki?" the Earl asked with a sticky sweet that sent chills down my spine.

"He wants to talk to you. I thought that since he is brave enough to come here alone and is willing to talk to you knowing the fact that we're all going to be here too that we should see what he wants." Tyki answered.

The Earl's smile gets bigger and he snaps his finger. A chair appears between Tyki and Road. "Come, eat. I'm sure you're hungry." he says.

I stare at the Noahs then the empty chair. I'm suppose to sit next to someone that can rip my heart out at any point in time and my sister who is mad at me and wants to kill me. I gulp, but I walk over and sit down. My hands on my knees and I'm looking down, trying to get away from the bloodthirsty stares. "Did you decide to come here and talk to me all alone or did the Order?" the Earl asked.

"They had nothing to with me coming here. I had to talked them into it. I probably would've brought a close friend, but he and the others can't get out of bed." I say while looking at all of the Noahs that almost killed us.

I hear snickering and look down. "I see you've learned not to play with fire kid." Wiseley says.

I look at him as I remember what happened. Is that why I didn't attack? I was still furious. "Are you blind?" I ask him.

He didn't respond. "I've been 'playing' with fire since I was twelve. I never once got hurt because I'm not stupid. I know what I'm doing." I told him.

"Twelve? When did you enter the Black Order?" the Earl asked.

"Exactly three years ago today." I answer.

"Damion, if you didn't get hurt messing around with fire then how come you won't talk about Heather, Uzax, or anyone else you killed?" Wiseley asked.

My eyes widened as I tried to surpress my anger. "How did you know that?" I asked.

Wiseley smiled, but didn't answer. "You killed people?" Tyki asked.

I bit my lip and I knew blood was dripping down. "Yes and I was naive to notice anything wrong with it." I said.

"Are you sure that's what didn't stop you? Being naive? Are you sure you didn't enjoy killing them?" the Earl asked.

My face fell. I looked down ashamed. This was personal. None of their buisness. It's just. . . . . I was naive, but I did. . find pleasure in it. "Stop thinking that." I whisper to myself.

"Would you like to kill again?" the Earl asks.

"NO! I killed my sister because I was. . . . I was stupid then. I was just a kid. . it doesn't matter anyways." I say.

"Heather." Road mumbled.

"Ah, yes. I've heard that already." the Earl said.

"This isn't sweet!" Skin yells as he starts beating a person.

"Skin, can't you behave once? We have a guest." Sheryl said.

"By the way, how'd you get away from us on that mountain?" the twins asked while throwing fruit at me.

I catch two of them and throw them back. They both fell out of their chairs, but stood up angrily. "Those rocks should've killed you." Lulubelle stated.

I twitched as I remembered. "We created an avalanche. And somehow I was the only one that got buried." I mutter the last sentance, but they all heard.

"Who's idea was that?" Jasdero asked while laughing.

"Mine. It was better than dying at least." I told them.

"Hey kid." Tyki said.

"Who was that pregnant girl with you? I've seen her before with you and the other exorcists, but. . . " Tyki trailed off.

I start shaking with rage, but I hold back from activating Dalco. I lean back in the chair and shadows casted over my eyes. "Calm down. Calm down." I repeated to myself.

"Was she someone special to you? You did go off the handle. It's actually the first time I've seen you angry. Also, what's with your arm? No one broke it last time from what I remember." Tyki pressed on.

Wiseley smirks as he reads my mind. He starts snickering, but didn't say anything. When did this turn into me telling them about me? "That was Beautis Margaretta, my fiance." I tell them.

It seems like I said something at the wrong time because they all spit water across the room and on each other. "Who you almost killed along with my unborn child." I finish.

Road looks at me with wide eyes and utter shock. "They had to do surgery on her while she had to give birth a month early." I add.

"I thought there was rules against that in the Order? In fact, aren't you two too young for that?" the Earl asked.

"There are rules and I'm ninteen. So is Beautis. Once we hit eighteen we're allowed to do what we please. It's not our parents decision. Besides, it's not like I had anyone to tell me it was wrong." I said.

"Right." the Earl said.

"What happened to the child?" Road asked.

I looked at her. That made her an aunt. I never stopped to think that. I just hope this means they're not related or just family members just because Road is in their family now. "Turns out they're twins. A girl and a boy. Teaco and Java Margaretta." I told her.

She mutters the meanings of the name and the traditions. A smile comes upon her face, but it fades. "You're stupid. You're having kids in the middle of a war. That won't only get you killed, but the babies as well." Fiddler said.

"If any of you even come close to touching them I will do what I did to Leverrier, but I won't let you live." I told them.

"Fiesty." Mercym commented.

"And Beautis being pregnant came as a. . . . . . . . . . . a huge shock." I said.

"Okay. That's enough. Let's talk about what he came here to talk about." the Earl said.

They all look at me, waiting for a response. "I believe you know what I really am here for." I said aloud.

"Yes. Yes indeed. but what makes you think I will tell you instead of just kill you?" The Earl asked.

"You would have by now. Now are you going to tell me or not?" I asked.

"Sure." The Earl said.

The Earl stood up. He signaled me to follow. I did so and followed him through a giant white town into a dark red room with a black piano. "Hmmm, where to start? Where to start . . . ah. It all began when the innocence was created. It was made to protect the world and it's people. Noah, the original, found news he didn't like. He hated seeing all these mindless and mind polluted greedy people. So he seek out to destroy it, but it wasn't easy. Three people fought him in battle for the innocence. One was god. One was the devil. And last, Yero Jacklo. He is important to this war as much as the Order and us Noahs. He lives for all eternity. He keeps the world from being completely and wholely comtamentated. He is like an ordinary person, but has the ability of Dark Matter and the innocence. It seems impossible, but he was created to keep balance and peace, but must have war. Our war decides the fate of the world. Getting back to their fight, none won. They all had fallen. Noah created a flood throughout the world. Killing most of the people."

"Throughtout the years innocence has been discovered and I have been born as the head of the Noahs. My family has been killed and killed again, but are reborn. Exorcists aren't like this. They die and the innocence leaves. It waits for another accomadator or to be found and kept safe. That or be destroyed by us. The exorcists get in our way and we are waiting for right time to kill you all and destroy the innocence, but first we need the heart and you pesky exorcists out of the way. So when we meet we collie in battle or the akumas take care of you. Some have lived and some have died. Just like innocence the Noah choses us. The one with high Noah genes becomes a Noah and is given a memory of the orginal Noah. They are also given one of his own abilities." and the Earl told me about everything.

I learned how exorcists and Noahs are alike. I learned new things about the Order and about Hevlaska. How many pieces of innocence. There were just a few things he refused to tell me, but I didn't say anything. (Basically, everything the exorcists now know about. Other info will be given later.) I stared at him and the family. They didn't tell me anything that would harm them. Just the basics everyone should know. "I. . .can I leave now? I thank you for the information, but I do need to check on my friends and family. Also, I don't tihnk I could stay here." I told them.

"Where do you want to go?" the Earl asked.

"Jucklarko." I said.

That was far enough. That is if they don't know where the Order is already. "Tadeo will guide you to the door. Just remember that next time we see one another, we will kill you." the Earl said and disappeared.

**January 4th, 1701. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Note: (The trip was long)**

I walk through the usual hollow halls. Many people have greeted me and most of just stared and stared like they didn't believe I was here. Some things have changed. I'm exactly sure what, but it was like there was more life here. Maybe there's some more new exorcists. It took about a week to get here, but at least I was home. It's been a few months and that was just traveling. Annoying too. I unlock my bedroom door and enter. It was dusty, but I took care of everything. I layed down and fell asleep.

I woke up and walked to the lounge room, the office, science division, and the cafeteria. No one. Well, not the people I was looking for. It was late at night by now. Maybe they're sleeping. Who knows. All I know is that I was hungry and thirsty. I had a thirst for licor, but I really didn't need to have any. I've gotten drunk twice and I ended up mouthing off to Beautis and then I think Beautis took control of me again. So no. I just get pop. The caffiene would keep me awake. I stay in the cafeteria for hours, but dozed off every so often. I rock my chair back and forth to keep me awake though. Until people stormed in the door for breakfeast. I ended up falling from the shock. "DAMION!"

I turned my head to look at my fellow exorcists and friends. They all tackled me as they gave me a big bear hug. By time they released me I felt crushed and clustered. "Damion." Beautis said.

I looked at her with a smile and took Teaco from her and sat on the floor. "Hey there." I said.

She sat and looked at me funny then turned away. "I told you they would have your eyes." I told Beautis.

"Teaco takes after you. She's shy and calm. Java is a little noisy and tempermental." Beautis said.

"That means Java is taking after you because I'm not like that at all." I said.

"Only when I'm mad." Beautis said.

"And he is like you when you were a baby." Bryan said.

"No walking or talking yet?" I asked.

"Nope. They do make noises though and you can start changing their diapers, feeding them, and a few other things. Since you missed almost six months worth already." Beautis said.

"Sorry." I apologized while playing with Teaco.

"What about crawling?" I asked.

"They scatter all over the place." Beautis stated.

"How have you been? You look like you need some rest. You look worse from when I left." I told her.

"The crying keeps me from sleeping." Beautis stated.

"Has your families been here the whole time I was gone?" I inquire.

"They left and came back and are leaving tomorrow and won't be back until the wedding." Sino explained.

"Okay." I said.

Beautis set Java down and both the twins sat in front of me. They smiled and laughed. It was amazing to me They were just so much like Beautis and I. "When are we going to have the wedding?" I asked.

"May." Beautis answered.

"May what?"

"May second." Beautis answered.

I talked to Beautis about our kids and the wedding. Suta tried to get me to do more expariments, but I told him no. It was real nice. The days went by fast and I had to move into Beautis' room with her and the kids. I barely got sleep, but stayed awake on coffee and soda. I did change their diapers and gave them baths. Dressing them was a little difficult. It was just hard to keep track of the other while taking care of one. Even when it was Beautis' turn to do something with them or take care of them I stayed. I helped her and my children. No missions were given to me or Beautis. The others kept on leaving though. I told them what the Earl said too, but that was going off topic.

I barely ever left the kids' side. I didn't want to. I just wanted to be there. It was nice to see their smiling faces and I loved to see their eyes. Beautis caught up on sleep. I just stayed in the lounge with the twins. We played and I taught them right from wrong. Tried to teach them to walk, speak, and watched them when Beautis wanted to spend quality time with them. I drew them and made a few things for them. I kept Suta and his expariments from them so they would get poofy hair that looks like it exploded. Beautis made me put Teaco in skirts and dresses most of the time. She just didn't like them that much so I made her wear shorts or caprees alot. Then there was times I had to chase the kids down through the Order or when they tried to crawl around butt naked.

Matron and many others said I was a little too close to them, but I was a great father. I just couldn't bear leaving them just yet. I had to make up for the first few months of their life. Beautis made me leave them though. She made me go to town for food, clothes, and my wedding tuxedo. She got many of the people in the Order to make her a wedding dress and of course, she wouldn't let me see it or even get a sneak peak. I got whacked everytime I tried to see it.

**April 25th, 1701**

I sat down on the couch as I watched Beautis, Sasha, Jonee, and a few others play with the twins. I sat back and almost fell asleep since I needed a nap, but I couldn't fall asleep. No matter how tired I was. I looked at the ceiling and hopefully I would drift off to sleep. I was a little nervous right now. My wedding was in seven days. One week. Beautis family was already here and everyone else was still arriving. My eyes look back at the group when I heard a gasp. Teaco and Java were standing and slowly walking over. They held onto the table or whatever they could and only fell down once or twice. When they got in front of me they held their hands up wanting me to pick them up. I hadn't done anything with them that much for two weeks so I was glad to pick them up and put them on my stomach/ chest. "Hi there. How you doing Teaco? Java?" I said cheerfully.

"Da. . . .dada. . . daddy." they said.

I almost jumped out of my skin with joy and I felt so proud. Everyone heard them as they repeated the word over and over while hugging me. I gently hugged them back and smiled. It was a little odd that they both said it at the same time, sorta, but I guess it was a twin thing. Or something. "Oh my gosh." Beautis said as she came over.

She tried to get them to say it again and tried to get them or one of them to say Mom, Momma, Mama, or Mommy. They got close to it. They just forgot the mmm sound at the end. So they Ma, but it sounded a little off, but she was happy. Beautis practically took them from me for the rest of the week. Leaving me alone to sleep, eat, shower, sleep, sleep, and did I mention sleep? It felt good, but while getting ready for the wedding I got really neervous. Mina said we could invite anyone from outside the Order and that meant Beautis family and Eli's and pretty much everyone. Most people from the Black Order was here. I just hoped I didn't mess up or say no from nervousness. Not only will I hate myself, but Beautis won't be too happy. We had waited three years for the wedding and the year before was the time that brought us together and get us this close. Now we were both twenty. Her birthday was just in January. January seventeenth.

I looked in the mirror and readjusted the bow. I fixed the jacket and I knew I was starting to sweat. The clock kept chiming and the hours went by fast. I watched as everyone sat and talked while I stood in front with my best man Eli. I knew and trusted him more and didn't need Sino to play a prank. . . another one. Suta was going to be talking. Jen Jen were the flower girl. Beautis wanted Teaco to be the flower girl, but she was too young, but we were forced to an agreement that Jen would help her. Sasha, Claudia, Sarell, Marney, and Danell. were the bride's maids. There was alot of them, but Beautis wanted her close friends and her sisters to be her bride's maids. Jonee would bring her ring on a lavender silk pillow and Janju was going to bring mine on a red and white pillow. He was going to hold Java and his little brother Jollel wanted to walk with him.

Kenji wa the only one that didn't want to participate. Beto sat with the others once they sat down later. Anyways, I could recite the whole thing. Even through the nervousness. I turn to look at the door when the music starts playing. I gulp as I look at Beautis holding her father's arm. She was wearing a befitting white and poofy might I mention. dress. There was frills and some white and pink roses. Her head was covered from the hat (don't know what it's called). I could still see he lovely eyes and her ravishing black hair. The dress fitted her slender body and I could only see her wear something like this. It was usually overboard, but with Beautis. . .no. There was a reason why she was named Beautis. Eli elbowed me gently. "You okay. You look like you're going to have a heartattack." he whispered.

"Keep that thought in mind. I think I just might. Either from the nervousness and panic or because of Beautis." I mutter back.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Eli uttered.

"Yeah." I said.

Beautis approaches and I smile as she walks up beside me. Her bride's maids walk off behind her and stand straight with the flowers. I take a deep breath and nod at Suta. I said the vows, but all I could remember from them was 'Through sickness and health until death do you part.' Didn't think I was that nervous. "I do." we both said and I was glad that part was over.

I take the ring and put it on her finger and she puts hers on mine. "I hearby form this day forward annouce you man and wife." Suta said and everyone looked at him quizzically.

That wasn't completely right. He puts his head on the podium and sighs. He as more nervous than I apparently. Strange, but true. "Oh. You may kiss the bride now." I shake my head and kiss her.

Married, finally. I take a deep breath and sighed. "It wasn't that hard." Beautis says.

"Maybe not to you." I say as I drink some wine.

We had some wone because we refused to have beer. Especially with the kids. MNot jut ours, but the family members. Wine was better and I didn't get drunk with it. We were eating now that the ceramony (I think) is over. I fed Java and Beautis fed Teaco. I felt at ease now. Maybe I was nervous because I wasn't beside one of my kids. It's just hard to leave their side. How am I going to leave them when they get older then? I just hope everything will be fine. I rather be too close to them than barely know them at all. I grew up like that and I didn't want the same thing to happen to them. Beautis gave the twins to Eli and Janju as she dragged me to the center of the room in a spotlight. "Do I need to show you again?" she asked.

I smiled. I put my one hand on her shoulder and the other on her waist as I pulled her really close so that our body was touching each other. I moved one hand and put her arms on my shoulders and this time she blushed. Maybe it was the distance between us which there wasn't. Or it was because I barely act like this. Who knows. "No, I think I have caught on." I whispered in her ear.

She found it husky and seductive. I could tell because her blush deepened deeply. I was too happy to notice my very, very slight pink shaded cheeks on my cheeks. It wasn't seeable though. The music came on and we danced and danced through the songs. People gathered around us and danced along, but I didn't care. All I saw was my _**wife **_and my kids over in the corner. They were my family. They were my world. They are whom I love and will protect until death does us part.

**The End! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Thanks! Yan Luna4373**


	48. Journal P5 The Final Meet Montae The

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen**

**Chapter 48**

**The Journal Of Damion**

**Part 5**

**The Final Chapter**

**Meet Montae Redforth The Almighty Exorcist**

**March 19th, 1712- The Past- Twelve Years Later. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Dad! Mom! Dad!" Teaco shouted as she and her brother ran over.

Everyone turned their heads to see Java chasing her with his friends Lyandle and Kyle. They were thirteen and twelve as well as exorcists. "You got it this time." Beautis said nonchalantantly.

"Gee, thanks for your support." I say as I get up.

I walk to them and the boys stop as Teaco hides behind me. "G. . general. S. . sorry." Lyandle apologized.

"Please don't call me general Lyandle. Now, why are you chasing Teaco?" I asked.

Java shrugged. "No reason. It's just fun to see her like that." Java answered, chuckling.

"Java, apologize." I order.

"Sorry. . . . . that you can't take a joke." Java mutters the last part, but I hear it.

"Kyle." I say strictly.

"Sorry Teaco." Kyle says.

I turn my head when I hear an explosion then another and another. Suta walks in with black smoe all over him. Another failed expariment. Over the years he only succeeded in three out of nine hundred fifty- three experiments. I sigh as everyone else laughs. "Damion, there's an envelope for you." Mina says as she enters, weary and tired.

I blink as she hands it to me. How could I have an envelope? I don't really remember anyone from outside the Order. Maybe someone from inside the Order? I open it and yawn from staying up all night. I rub my eyes and read it.

**_Damion Margaretta,_**

******_It's been years since the attacks and questions filter you mind and the Order's. Whether you remember us or not. We're waiting and we'll be coming soon. Make sure you play the game right or say bye to Raytaruai (ray- tar- ruu), Kumari, Teaco, and Java. See ya later._**

******_1st rule: LAY Ti Fau Mar Ui Polu_**

**_ Road Camelot, Tyki Mikk, Jasdevi, Lulubelle_**

My eyes widened as I read it. Not again. Not again. Not again! "Damion, darling, is something wrong?" Beautis asked, holding our youngest child Kumariwho was now five.

I looked around for Raytaruai, Ray for short, he was sitting with Eli. He was nine. Not now. LAY Ti Fau Mar Ui Polu. Bostonian. There's no doubt it's really them. ONly Road and I know this language. Besides Suta. Beautis puts Kumari down and tries to take the letter, but I rip it to shreads. "Damion?" Beautis asks as she puts her hand on my face.

I notice why she is so worried. Tears were coming down my face. I put my hand up to it and wipe the tears away. She was now looking at me, demanding I tell her. "Noahs." I whisper.

The Exorcists' that knew them lifted their head. Everyone else looks at us and the supervisors. A lot of others looked confused. "Dad?" Teaco asks while pulling on my uniform.

"Hm?"

"Who are the Noahs? Or Noah? Wait, what are you talking about?" Teaco asked.

I look at Beautis and I know she doesn't want to scare them, but can we keep it a secret? "I. . . shit." I start running down the halls and out the front doors.

People scream and run after me. Mainly Eli, Sino, and Claudia. Beautis kept Teaco and Kumari from following. I just run through the forest and I go through town and pass it. I keep going nd going until I'm at Rewert. A town three ways over. I look around and it is completely demolished. I hit a tree beside me and run back to the Order, making everyone else take a U turn. "Damion!" they shout.

I stop with all eyes on me. "What did it say?" Eli asked.

"Hide the kids. Get all the kids out. Kyle, Lyandle, Henter, Kumari, all of them! Now!" I order.

"Damion?" Mina asked.

"They're coming and they are wanting to play a game. They're threatening my kids and I don't want whoever isn't over eighteen involved unless they were here twelve years ago." I say.

"What did the letter say?" Mina asked.

I look at the floor very worried. "1st rule: Rewert must be assainated." I utter.

I look up at the kids that are scared to death. I can see them all shake and tremble despite the fact they are trying not to. "You can tell them." I tell Beautis.

I walk off and into the science department. I get on the computer and start looking. The second rule. What was next? What are they planning? I search all the towns that had been destroyed in the last twelve years and many important deaths. I researched everything and I found the second rule. "What. . . . .illlness?" I said confused.

I walk into the cafeteria, calmer than before. I see the kids and the exorcists that weren't here from twelve years ago. They all looked surprised and sad. I hated being a general at times like this. Being a Dad at this time doesn't help either. As long as she doesn't get pregnant again. I'm not sure if I can even handle another child. "Dad?" Teaco says and comes over and hugs me.

"Why didn't you tell us? Especially about Bostonia? And Road?" Java asked, hurt and offended.

I shoved Teaco off me softly. "It's to keep you safe. Now I'm sorry, but you must stay here now. No leaving. Any of you. Mina,where'd you get that envelope from?" I asked.

"A finder got it from a man. He was nothing but a poor guy working in mines." Mina answered.

I sat down and put my head in my hands. Last time this happened we all almost died and we lost Shoi, James, Lysy, and Tallu. We almost lost Beautis and the twins. Then I wouldn't have Kumari and Ray. Eli was on the verge of death. Sino cried because he lost his buddy. I still blamed myself for it, but that was done and over with. Illness. What does that mean? Illness could mean hundreds of things. There's thousands of them and many are going around. "Ugh."

Eli sat beside me and patted my back. A lot has changed about him too. He was a general and he was now married to Sasha. They have one kid. That's Henter. WHo isn't an exorcist. Thank god. Same with my kids. Just Kyle and Lyandle right now. There's a few others, but now isn't the time to go down that list. I rock my chair. A bad habit of mine when I'm thinking. If all the rules are going to be like this then it was going to be tough.

**March 30th, 1712. . . . . . . . . . .**

I yawn as I write in a book. I'm still trying to figure out what the second rule means. I've searched and searched, but no new illnesses are going around. Not yet. Then I searched new illnesses. It's just. . confusing. It can mean anything. Then I'm staying up all night because I keep having freaky dreams. A lake and a weeping willow tree. Then a clown like shadow. I keep seeing Road and the Earl. Memories and many other things. I've been having them for a year now and honestly, it's scaring me. I've talked to Matron. She says it's nothing. She always says that nowadays.

The pencil snapped and I groaned. That was the last one! Now I have nothing. I get up from my desk and look at Beautis. Sleeping. I search my children's room with a smile. Ray and Java were on the left side of our room and the girls on the right. They were lucky they got their own rooms instead of sharing. Mina is just nice and so am I. Too nice, but at least I'm not as shy now. I still am and my kids embarass me alot because they learn things off of everyone. I still have my calmness and Dalco. Dalco. . . . I miss her. I haven't seen her since after I broke my hand hand. Since August 2nd, 1700. Twelve years and she left. Not a word either. I've mastered the fire though. I'm able to get mad without going berserk.

I shut the door and go to the lab. I've been studying flowers lately, but I've only learned what I already knew. I walk around and made sure everything and everyone was okay. Then I get a weird feeling. My chest tightens and I get worried. Everything around me slows then gets fast. I get energnic then I get weary. I sit down and I feel the room spin. I tap my foot and my fingers twitch. I can hear someone talking down the hall, but I can barely understand and the person was screaming. It sounded like Leverrier. Pissed off again. Nothing new. Something old. Very. My vision blurrs and I understand what's going on. I was going to get up and hurry to Matron, but my body gets too sore and my body burns. It burns so much and I feel like I'm on fire.

I put my hand to my chest and I collapse on the floor. My breathing uneven and my chest moved up and down heavily. I felt like there was so much pressure on me. I was overwhelmed by fear once I couldn't breathe. Next thing I know, I'm screaming from the pain. I wasn't sure how long it had been or if anyone was around. I couldn't tell. I wasn't sure what was going on. I just forgot everything. Not knowing who anyone was when I heard their voices and the kids. . . I could hear kids crying.

Everytime someone touched me I screamed more as the pain worsened and the burning got worse. It got hotter and hotter. I was sweating, but I was more worried about air. I couldn't breathe. The room got darker and darker until I saw nothing. I must've passed out because when I saw something again I was in the Hospital Wing in a bed. The light was really bright even though my vision was a little hazy. I had a massive migrane. I still felt like I was on fire. I could barely think. I tried not to after a few minutes. It just made my migrane worse. Plus the people talking didn't help. It was like they were screaming in my ear.

My heart was pounding in my chest. It hurt a little, but I couldn't tell if it was going at normal pace. I breathed in then out as it got harder to breathe, but I was glad I was able to. I hear a beeping sound off to the side. I move my hand and felt something on my finger and something in my wrist. I could only move it once so I wasn't sure if there was anything else. All I really knew was that something was on my mouth. It was helping me breathe. My eyes got droopy and they were half closed. Someone was standing up looking at me. I couldn't tell if it was a woman or man. The mouth moved and I didn't understand what they said. I could hear them loud and . . . .loud, but it was like the words didn't process. I flinch when something is stabbed into my arm. It was cold and it went throughout my entire system, making me feel a little cooler.

The person leaves and I see colorful dots in my vision. I close my eyes and I breathe in and breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. I had to keep breathing. If I didn't my chest felt like it was exploding. Time passes and the burning feeling gets worse. The pain spreads. There were times I could barely feel it, but it never left. Every now and then I scream when the pain goes to the extremes. I'm not sure how much time has passed, but it was all spent in an agonizing hell. All I could do was wait though. Nothing more. I couldn't even move. I felt useless. Like a rag doll.

Even though I'm scared, I'm more worried for my family and friends. Even though I may be dying I didn't care as much as I did for everyone else. "Damion?"

Who was that? Who? I can't tell. I feel the person put something in my hand and something underneath it. My hand feels it and I knew it was my journal. Beautis was here. She was the only one that knew where my journal was. So what I had in my hand was a pen. "Matron needs you to write everything down. From a little bit before you passed out until now. She needs to understand how you feel and what's going on." Beautis says.

I let my fingers feel the paper and I can feel dry ink for the last words and the lines. I take a deep breath and start writing as neat as possible and hope I'm doing this right. I drop the pen and someone took the journal and pen from me. I blink as my vision blurrs again and I fall asleep. When I wake up I look around. Wait, I'm able to move my head. I try moving other parts of my body and they move. Slightly, but it counts. "Dad? You're awake?"

That voice. Which one? It was soft and kind. Filled with worry and concern. So it's not Java. It wasn't Ray. So it had to be Kumari or Teaco. Beautis wouldn't let any of the kids in here though. She was always beside Kumari or in the same room unless Kumari is with me or a few others. So it was Teaco. "Teaco?" I ask quietly.

"You spoke. That's good." Teaco said, sniffling.

"Wha. . what's going on?" I ask.

"You caught an illness Dad. Matron is struggling to help you. She says she has never seen a disease like this. Whatever it is, it's new or very rare that she doesn't even know." Teaco said.

"Where is she?" I queried.

"Reading medical books." Teaco said.

Books. Books. Books! Matron doesn't know anything about Bostonia. I have plenty book son Bostonia and other places to check. "Teaco, I need a piece of paper and pen." I tell her.

I hear her get up and scurry throughout the room. I hear a lot of noises and I could tell she was panicking. "Calm downn." I say softly.

SHe stops and I hear breathing. The sounds of footsteps ring in my ear and echo. She comes over and puts a pen in my hand and some paper under my hand. I write neatly and slowly.

_Bostonia Books and Information:_

_ Severe Diseases_

_Rare Things In Bostiona_

_Bostonia Rarities_

_Informational Illness Books 101 Set: 1 through 89_

_Family History With The Bostonian Cultures_

_Troubles In Bostonian History_

_Troublesome Diseases_

_The Plague Strikes Bostionia_

_ Vitals And Fatals_

_Unknown To Many, The Most Fatal Diseases_

_1243- 1578; 1597- 1613: Dangerous Medical History In Bostonia_

_Bostonia: The Cursed In Life_

_Medical Past With Bostonians_

_Medical History_

_Need To Know Basics In Rare Diseases_

_All of these books are in my book shelves. More in my lab. Most have Bostonia or Bostonian in descrobtion, summary, title, anything. Search for them. I may have skipped something. Some I haven't read. Also, try these libraries and other places and people._

_Handa Library, Lambarta, Indonesia_

_Yuutir Yayil Newd Librury: Velvox, Germany_

_Sau Shoin Samruai Kenthor: Rentol, Japan_

_Bookmen Library: Little Islands on map. Suppose to be abandoned, but isn't. Called Kentra Lou Mai Islands. Password: Utari Is Bon Utsis Opia Len Tallaui, Bostonian Language. Say you're friends with Damion Denshu. They don't know I've married. Ask for Bookman. No typical name. He just goes by that. He's the 48th disciple._

_Bookman: Rann_

_Bookman: Lentru_

_Bookman: Liliah_

_Bookman: Wenstra_

_All part of Bookman Clan._

_They should help more. Bring them here too. They may have conditions or won't trust you. They're different and not normal people. Just tell them about the Black Order and I. They should come, but be careful._

_Damion Margaretta- Thanks_

I drop the pen quickly as my hand starts burning. I held the pen to tight. "Give this to Mina and Matron Teaco." I say before I pass out again.

I groan as I wake up again and look at the ceiling light. It somehow got brighter. "Damion." someone says.

I turn my head. "Bookman? How have you been?" I ask, a weak smile on my face.

"I should be asking you that moron." Bookman replied.

"What the hell have you gotten yourself into this?" Rann asked.

"You're always in trouble." Liliah stated.

"You better learn to be more careful." Lentru told me.

"We won't keep coming to your rescue. You better learn to take care of yourself or you will end up dying." Wenstra said, whacking me.

I sat up and held my head. "What did you do that for?" I shout.

I realize something. No burning. Barely any pain. I can breathe. Without the mask. I can talk without a strain and rasp voice. I was able to move like that. No blurry vision. I barely felt anything. "I take it you knew the cure." I look around.

I smile at Bookman. He was around eighteen now. He still looks like a panda though. "Lay down. We have to make sure everything is intact." Wenstra says.

Bookman comes over with a table and needles. Accupunture. Great. It was a little painful, but it also soothed me and relieved some pain. I was a little relaxed. At least he was better than last time. When he was done I sat back up and sighed. "Thanks guys." I thank.

"You're just lucky we're kind." Liliah told me.

"What did or do I have?" I ask.

"Disfiliomia (Dis- phil- le- o- me- ah: made up) " Wenstra says.

"It's extremely rare and only seven people have caught it. Yourself included. Only one other besides you have survived this. It had orginated in Bostonia and the first person to have it was you one of your great ancestors. We had to piece things together thorugh several books that belong to you and us." Rann said.

"Any medications I need to take?"

"Only if it acts up again or if something serious happens. As well as when you get a weird tightness in your chest." Lentru answered.

I talk to them for awhile and get whacked a few times. Mostly from Bookman. I kept telling to get rid of those tattoos. He looked like a stinking panda! It's gonna come to be a mistake if he meets the right person. Like Sino. Then the door creaked open and Ray, Kumari, and Teaco tackled me in the bed. Java sat in front of the bed and Beautis and Eli stood, smiling. "How come you didn't tell us you got married? Or had kids for that matter?" Lentru asked.

"I never got a chance to." I say while hugging them.

"Dad! Daddy! Dad!" they all shouted.

"Whine babies." Java stated.

"You were the one that cried the hardest Java. So keep quiet." Teaco said as she stuck her tongue out.

"WHy you little brat!" Java shouted.

"I'm as old as you. Actually I'm twenty minutes thirty- nine seconds older than you twerp!" Teaco shouted.

"It's nine not nie moron. If you're older than you should be smarter, but you're dumber than me." Java said, red in the face.

"I'm not the one that eats worms or plays with tranchulas." Teaco says.

"It's pronounced tarantulas not tranch. . .chu. . .las!" Java said.

"You both are smart and act the same. You practically do everything together. Like it's a twin connection or something. So neither of you are dumber than the other. . . . but there are times I wonder." I say, muttering the last part.

"I heard that last part Daddy." Kumari whispered.

"Shhh." I told her.

"So how do you know these people?" Mina asked as she walks in.

"They haven't been here for years." Yan says.

"Long story. It doesn't matter anyways." I say.

"I suppose not." Mina mumbles.

"You've gotten older Bookman. Last time I saw you, you were as old as my son Ray." I said.

"Daddy, why does that kid look like a panda?" Kumari asked.

Bookman's eyebrow twitched and I snickered a bit, trying not to laugh. "I warned you." I said.

"Daddy?" Kumari asked.

"He just does." I tell her.

I look at everyone as my friends come in. I can hear them talk about the Bookmen. Some good, some bad. "Damion!" Suta shouts.

I cover my ears just like everyone else as he runs in. He practically drags me out of bed as he looks into my eyes. "Suta, knock it off." I say softly.

"We have a problem!" Suta shouts.

"Stop shouting." everyone orders.

"The third rule. From the Noahs. The Earl. He. . he. . . . he. . . . " Suta started rabling and I didn't understand what he was saying.

"Suta, what are you talking about?" I asked.

Suta whispers in my ear. "Japan has been completely assainated. The Earl, he is finding innocence and destroying it. Damion, they're searching for you. And Beautis and your kids and. . . and. . .the game. The game. They're planning something. All the exorcists have to leave." Suta said, starting to shout.

**Reality. . . . . . . .**

"What? I. . . .impossible. I never met someone named Damion. No. It's not possible. I never forgot anything. Could something of happened?" Bookman said.

He looked back at the book and everything else was ripped out. Now they'll never know what happened, but at least they have a few things to look for. "Lavi." Bookman said and Lavi popped out of nowhere.

After Lavi read it he nagged Bookman about Damion. After he gave it to Cross who just laughed out loud. Maybe because of Damion's behavior and some things were actually pretty hilarious and ironic. When he was done reading it though, he sent it to General Cloud. She then sent it to Tiedoll. General Zokolo got it next and then Allen got it. Allen took his time though and it took almost a week. He was just too bored on the train. So once he was done he sent it to Komui. The Supervisors read it and other important people. Even Master Zu. He was a little surprised though. He didn't remember it. Which was odd.

**Meeting Through Golems. . . . . . . . . . .**

"Do you understand now Bookman?" Hevlaska asked.

"For the most part, but it doesn't explain what happened anbd why everyone else forgot or why the records disappeared. What are you hiding?" Bookman asked.

"Damion and his kids, they were special. They all possesed innocence in their later lives. Do you know where Bostonia lies Bookman?" Hevlaska replied.

"No. I haven't seen any records that included them and I haven't found nor heard of the books Damion discussed about." Bookman responded.

"Have any of you heard of the last name Margaretta in any families?" Hevlaska asked.

"Yes." they all said in unison.

"Komui, get Mana." Hevlaska ordered.

Komui reluctantly did so and it took awhile to find the clown, but he managed it. "Mana, have you ever heard of Damion, Teaco, Java, Kumari, Raytuai, or Beautis Margaretta?" Hevlaska asked.

Mana raised an eyebrow. "Yes." Mana answered.

"How?" Hevlaska asked.

"Neah's wife, Luna Margaretta, is their decendant. So in other words, Allen is related to them by blood. Why do you ask?" Mana responded.

"Who is Luna's mother?" Hevlaska asked.

"Teaco Margaretta. She refused to give up her last name." Mana said.

"Have you met any of these people?" Hevlaska asked.

"Yes. Kumari and Ray are still alive. Teaco and Java disappeared, but many think they've died. As for Beauutis and Damion, the Millenium Earl killed them and their friends in 1722. Kumari and Ray live together with their kids and grand children in a mansion in Italy. They may have died by now. Afterall, Ray was born in 1703 and Kumari in 1707. They would be over a hundred years old if they were still alive, but they are very healthy. Anyways, even if they were alive, I wouldn't disturb them. All of them had been traumatized at the lost of their parents. Damion told them the same saying that Luna told Neah." Mana responded.

"And what was that saying?" Hevlaska said.

"Don't stop. Keep moving forward." Mana answered.

"Damion was one of the best people in history. He was admired by everyone and they all looked up at him. It was an honor to know him and his family." Hevlaska stated.

"Wait! You're saying I'm related to that bitch of a Noah! There is no way!" Allen shouted.

Mana looked at him and smiled. "It wasn't her fault Allen. She didn't chose to be a Noah." Mana told him.

Allen folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. He still didn't believe this. "Do you know where Bostonia is?" Hevlaska asked.

Mana looked at everyone, like he was deciding if he should tell them. "Luna never told me. Only Neah knew. I'm sorry." Mana said.

"Are you sure they were all killed by the Millenium Earl?" Komui asked.

"That's what I was told." Mana said.

"What about their innocence?" General Tiedoll asked.

"They were never found." Mana replied.

"So they were destroyed?" Bak asked.

"Maybe." Mana said.

"I got a question. If Japan was completely assainated in 1712 then how come Kanda was born?" General CLoud asked.

"A few towns and islands were left alive for many years until Kanda was around five." Mana said.

Allen watched as everyone fought over truth, lies, records, history, facts, everything. Everything was so confusing. Everything everyone thought was true was fake? Or half real? What? This doesn't make sense. Bookman was friends with Damion so. . .why doesn't he remember? Why doesn't Master Zu remember? What the hell was going on? There should be records. Books. Something. Allen looked at Lavi who had been silent for once. He must've been thinking the same thing. "Why don't we wait to figure things out? Have people research and study this then notify the generals when you have all the information. We're in the middle of a huge crisis. We don't need this. I'm going before I miss the next train." Allen says, shutting off his golem and leaving.

"What's wrong with him?" Rein asked.

"Who knows." Lavi says as he leaves, in the same mood.

** The Next Day. . . . . . .General Tiedoll's Team**

General Tiedoll was drawing peacefully as he watched kids play in the fields. Chaoji was in the hotel sleeping since he had been lacking much sleep. Miranda and Marie were talking. Miranda apologized alot for the stupidest things, but Marie was patient and understanding. So he was able to handle this for a long time. "Shouldn't we be heading out now General?" Marie asked.

General Tiedoll turned and looked at the exorcists all packed and ready. He was still thinking about the meeting. It was mysterious and very concerning. What was really going on? Why was Damion so important? Why have these past exorcists along with Bostonia disappear completely? How come Hevlaska was the only one that remembered? Plus, how come Bookman has lived this long? He's over a hundred! Wow! He really is an old panda man. "Yes. I guess it is that time." Tiedoll said as he packed up.

**General Zokola's Team.. . . . . . . . . .**

"Is something bothering you sir?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, is there?" Tod inquired.

Zokolo looked at the twins as they entered their hideout. "It's nothing that concerns you." Zokolo told them and went off in the building.

It was abandoned and looked centuries old, but was in rather good condition. It was actually a castle that was simliar to Krowley's grandfather's. Krowley looked around the place as he found some bedrooms and weird artwork. They kinda scared him. There were alot of dead people or people being slaughtered or tortured. Their heads being chopped off. Dead kings and bodies. UNderlings. Krowley gulped and wished he wasn't in this building now. "Master exorcist, how nice to see you again." a woman said.

Krowley turned his head to see a woman in a kimono with her brown hair up. "Chomesuke?" Krowley asked.

"Hi." she waved.

"Who's this?" Tod asked.

"Chomesuke. She's a. . turned. . . . . .fixed . . . akuma." Krowley explained.. . . sort of.

"Oh! I've heard of them. General Cross is well known for that." Nick said.

Tod went over to her and shook her hand. "Hello! I'm Nick and that's my twin brother Tod. We're a little new here. Compared to others anyways." Nick said.

She chuckled. "Hello Nick, Tod." Chomesuke said.

General Zokolo rested on his bed. He was so bored, but he couldn't get his mind off the meeting. The war. . .what was the outcome? What happened in the past? This isn't how he normally is, but. . . this was something to wonder and worry about. This sounds just like when Damion started fighting so is this really the end of the war? Or is the same thing repeating? What was going to happen? Questions. . .so many of them. Just so many. And he wasn't the type for concerning. He just couldn't believe this, but he was scared. He had to admit it. He didn't know why, but there was just something lurking around. . . something. Why?

**General Cross' Team. . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Bye Solulu. It's been nice meeting ya." Lavi said, flirting.

"You too Lavi. Just be careful now. Hope to see you soon." Solulu said.

"You bet." Lavi responded.

"Promise me that if you live that you'll come back. To visit and talk. You know." Solulu said.

Lavi was taken aback by this, but he nodded. "Promise Solulu. Be careful." Lavi said as he picked up his bag.

She grabbed his wrists and stood on her tippy toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Good luck." Solulu said.

Lavi's eyes widened as he walked up to the group, face beet red. It was so red it matched his hair! He put his hand up to his cheek where she kissed him. That was the first time a girl did that. They would always swing their purses or throw something at him. Or it was an akuma or Noah and. . . no one good. This was a real girl though. In a way, it counted as his first kiss. "You really like her." Bookman stated.

"She's different and beautiful." Lavi said.

"I see a good outcome for you with her Lavi." Mei Ling said.

"You're just saying that. You didn't even use your innocence." Lavi said as he jumped on the train.

"I don't need to." Mei Ling said.

Lavi stared at her as she walked to their second class seats. Bookman just sat there quietly and Cross smoked, staring and drooling over lovely women. Lavi looked at Bookman. He was able to tell he was concerned. Cross was too. No matter how much he tried to act like he wasn't. If it was an act. He usually doesn't mind being serious. Lavi had to admit he was rather worried. A lot. Mei Ling could sense there wsa something wrong. Lavi was able to see that, but he couldn't blame her. All three of us knew something she didn't.

**Allen's Team. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Allen watched Aunna knock on a fancy building door. She was smiling and Vis was tired. Kanda was just. . .being Kanda. He didn't know what he looked like though. All Allen knew was that he didn't look worried, but it doesn't mean any of them noticed. He may have been acting a little weirder. Besides the fact that he is almost completely mute still. A mocho man? No woman opened the door and picked Kanda up. "No kids allowed!" she shouted.

Kanda looked at her like he didn't care. "We're here to see Anita." Aunna said, smiling.

The woman looked at them curiously. They were the exorcists they were waiting for? They didn't look that strong, but that would explain the sword. Shouldn't the kid be hiding that though? She looked at Aunna. Miss happy go lucky. Vis looked too kind and tired. Then Allen. He looked like a twelve year old with old men hair. Frowning. Quiet. Too quiet. He was different and looked like he was pissed off, annoyed, aggravated, a little worried. Was this the general? No way. He is just too young. Way too young. She shook it off though. "Go around back. I work for Anita." Mahoja said while sticking out her tongue.

She dropped Kanda then went inside. Aunna shrugged as she did as instructed. Vis followed then Kanda did the same. Mad. Allen looked at the Chineese building. Lenalee was Chineese. He was doing just fine about not thinking of Larae or Lenalee until he got here. In China. He hated himself at the moment. Larae and Lenalee, they looked so hurt. It was painful to remember that. This is why he didn't want to fall in love. SO he wouldn't care. Why would anyone want to fall in love. You just end up having kids. They get hurt or abandoned. Some people weren't good parents. Allen was one of them. That's was he thought at least. He shook his head as he walked to the back door where Mahoja was waiting with the door opened.

Allen walked in and she shut the door behind him. The group followed Mahoja through hallways into a room with a woman and a bunch of men. They looked like. . . . pirates? Maybe they were the sailors. Allen sat down in the corner and Kanda did the same in another corner. Aunna admired the men as she picked out the cutes, the hots, the uglys, and the sexys. What was with that girl? Vis smacked his face as she did this. He was embarassed, but for what reason? Because he was stuck with her where ever she went? "These are the exorcists? I don't remember any of them from last time." a sailor said.

Allen looked at them. Kanda was with Tiedoll and a few others last time. They had already been in Japan. So they weren't with the group that was here. "Oh yeah. Kanda wasn't here last time. He was with another group. Visky and I got here at the Order about two years ago. Right Visky? It was almost two years?" Aunna said.

"Don't call me that! It's Vis or Melvisk!" Vis shouted.

"Whoa, you're a little grouchy today. Aren't ya? Does Visky need a nap?" Aunna said while patting is head.

"Aunna!" Vis shouted.

"What?" Aunna asked.

Vis started getting in a stupid fight as the others watched nervously. Their sweat dropped. Allen with twitched with anger as Kanda ignored them. Anita gave a melodic laugh at the scene. "Will you two shut the hell up!" Allen finally gave in.

They stared at him. He never lost his patience like this that easily. He had a lot of sleep and he was quiet and all, but they didn't think anything was bothering him. "Sorry Allen." Aunna said, worried evident.

Allen's anger vanished quickly as he leaned back against the wall. Kanda stared at him. Something was bothering Allen. It had to with that urgent meeting they called. Allen wouldn't tell anyone what it was about no matter how much anyone, Aunna, bothered him. They all, Aunna, tried very hard. They, Aunna, annoyed him to the breaking point. They, Aunna, nagged and nagged him, but no. They, Aunna, couldn't get him to break. "Are you alright?" Anita asked.

Allen looked at the floor endlessly. He was very worried. His heart was filled with fear. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but it bothered him. It scared him. What was going on? Why was his dreams getting worse? What happened to the records? Would everything be alright? What would happen if they won the war? What would happen if they lost? What if his dream. . . his dream was real? NO! No, it was just a dream. Nothing more. "Just. . . It's just been a long travel." Allen said.

"I take it you're Allen Walker. The young General. Correct?" Anita asked.

Allen looked up, finally showing them his face as the hoodie fell off. White hair. A pentacle with a line going down to his cheekbone. The curse. His silvery- blue/ gray eyes. His pale, pale skin that glistened under the light. His ever lasting frown. "Yeah." Allen said, not caring.

"He looks like a twelve year old."

"There's no way he is one of the five generals."

"He is just a kid. He couldn't really be a general. One of our saviors."

"What's with the tattoo?"

"His hair is strange."

"Did he bleach his hair?"

"He has a bad attitude."

"He is a juvenile delinquent."

"Something isn't right."

Allen listened as the people whispered many things about him. He had gotten used to it by now. He was seventeen and a lot of people said he was twelve. Even though he was almost as tall as Lavi and Kanda. Who grew taller! Blast it! Allen put the hoodie over his head. He still hated it when everyone looked at him. He hated it so much. He just felt horrible. They always assumed things and he can't help it. He didn't choose to look like this. Someone kneeled in front of him and took the hoodie off his head. "It's a pleasure and an honor to meet you and your comrades. We all owe you a huge thank you for fighting even though you may not want to, but we offer our service and our lives in your journey to Edo, Japan." Anita said.

All the exorcists stared at her. Was she not scared? Or worried? How could she be so calm? She was taking us right to the Noahs. To the land of akumas. "Just stay out of the way or you'll die." Allen said.

"That's actually him being nice. So he is saying thank you and he'll protect you." Aunna said as he giggled.

Anita smiled. "Montae and Solette (Soul- lett) are here. They are in the other room either sleeping or dining. Are you hungry?" Anita asked.

"Famished." Aunna said.

"Starving." Vis said.

"Che."

"Peckish." Allen said, covering his mouth.

"A brit. How nice. It's quite rare to ever see or hear about them." Anita said.

"Bloody hell." Allen mumbled.

"Shit!" Allen cursed.

Kanda glared at him. He hated the kid already and his accent was annoying. Mahoja showed them to the dining room where there was a large, giant, enormous, plenty amounts food. They digged in. Mostly Allen, but Kanda found his soba noodles. Allen went in the corner when he was done. The others slowly ate, already used to his large and disgusting apetite. Aunna sat next to a stuffed bear and looked at it like a child. Her eyes got big and starry- eyed. Her eyes wide and like puppy eyes, shiney, gleaming. She puts her food done as she picks the teddy bear up and hug it; moving form side to side. "So adorable!" Aunna said.

"Let me go you moronic bitch!" someone shouted.

Aunna stopped moving and everyone looked at her. She blinked. "Who was that?" Aunna asked.

A guy in the corner in the shade pointed at the bear. She released it and it jumped out of her arms onto the table. "You stupid girl! Hasn't anyone told you not to touch what isn't yours! You stupid, stupid, naive little girl! If you ever do that again then I will hurt you! Do you understand. . .what? Why are you looking at me like that? Hey. . hey! Get away you crazed girl! Ahhhh!" the bear said as it ran around.

"So cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute! A talking teddy bear!" Aunna said, catching him.

"Let me go! Let me go! Solette! Get this girl off me!" the bear shouted.

"You are very grouchy Mr. Beary. You should have some tea." Aunna said, childishly.

"How is that rag doll talking?" Allen asked.

The bear got out of Aunna arms and ran over to Allen and hit him on the head repeatedly. "I'm not a rag doll! I'm not even a doll. I'm a bear. Bears are fierce and strong! No fear and scary. Roar!" the bear said.

Alen grabbed it's leg and glared at it. "You keep that up I'll rip you to shreads bastard." Allen stated.

"You can't do that!" it shouted.

"I can do what ever I want." Allen responded, nonchalantly.

"Well you can't cut me up because I''m an exorcist dummy! Montae Redforth." the bear shouted.

Melvisk, Kanda, Aunna, and Allen's eyes widened. "WHAT!"

** The End! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Thanks!**


	49. Their New Homes Welcomes Their Arrival

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen**

**Chapter 49**

**New Homes Welcome Their Arrivals**

**Allen's Team- China**

The teenager in the corner walked over and picked Montae up from Allen's hands. Allen just stared at the wall in front of him, shocked. This is impossible. A stiffed teddy bear for an exorcist! What is wrong with that image? Everything! How could a stuffed teddy bear be an exorcist? I mean innocence comes in all shapes and sizes, but seriously? Seriously? "I'm sorry about Montae. He is very rude. He hates being treated like this because he is a stuffed toy. It's nice to meet you guys. I'm Solette Dorenta. One of the exorcists here to meet you. You?" Solette asked.

"Oh, that's Yuu Kanda. Just call him Kanda though. Or you'll get your head chopped off. That Melvisk Gounna. People call him Vis, but I call him Visky. I'm Aunna Ashita. Nice to meet you Solette, Montae~." Aunna said in a sweet, sweet voice.

Solette shook her hands. Memorizing everyone and their names. "Who is the kid?" Montae asked, pointing at Allen.

Allen put his hoodie up and put his hand on his knee. He stared at the wall and the floor endlessly. "Oh him? Don't mind him if he says anything mean. He's Allen Walker. I should've said the name first." Aunna went off talkign to herself.

The two blinked as they stared at her. "O- kay." Solette said as he backed off.

"You'll get used to it" Vis stated.

"Maybe." Kanda said.

Allen got up and walked out of the room. Probably to Anita or Mahoja. He looked tired. Very tired. Or it was jut the shadows over his head from the hoodie. Allen did go to bed though. His friends soon following. When Allen woke up he was sweating to death and he was freaking out. He looked extremely scared. Why? ONly he knew. "Allen? You awake? It's late in the afternoon. We really need to get the ship ready. We need to leave. Yo yahoo! Get out of bed." Aunna said.

Allen rolled his eyes as he dressed into clean clothes and opened the door. Aunna smiled. "Hello yahoo." Aunna said.

Allen narrowed his eyes and she got a little scared. She stepped back as Allen walked off. "What. . was that? His eyes. . . I could've sworn. . I saw. . .Allen?" Aunna said.

She ran after him and they found themselves at the docks. Allen sat down beside Vis, arms folded. "Yo kid." a man with a bandanna said.

Allen looked up. (Just so you know, I don't remember any of the sailors names.) "Why don't you come help brat?" he asked.

"No." Allen said.

"If you're so tough, then why don't you come here? We'll arm wrsetle. You win you get to sit and watch. If I win then you help. Your friends too." he said.

"Hey, didn't you learn your lesson last time? With that red head exorcist?" a sailor asked.

"I'm just testing him." the guy muttered.

Allen gave a smirk, but no one saw it under his hoodie. He stands up and walks over to a crate and two small chairs. He puts his left hand on it and the man's hand locks on his. "3. . . 2. . . 1." the crowd said.

Allen was surprised by the man's strength. He was actually struggling with just giving a little effort. He tried harder and struggled. Harder and harder then the sailor's hand hits the crate. He almost used his full strength. Mahoja smiles and looks at Anita. She nods. "Try me." Mahoja said.

Allen looked up as she sat down. Mahoja got her arm ready and Allen locked hands with her. When they begin it was hard to not let her win. She didn't just look strong, she was strong. Minutes passed and no one's hand even moved from it's same position. They just shook. Kanda was actually intrigued along with the onthers. This was Allen and a woman named Mahoja. She was just an ordinary woman. And ALlen was using his left arm. "Did you hurt your arm?" Mahoja asked.

Allen looked at his bandaged arm. He was wearing a t- shirt and his left arm was completely bandaged. His right arm wasn't. Montae and Solette looked at it too. The sailors' gazes soon stared too. "No." Allen answered.

The crate suddenly breaks and they both let go of the other's hand. "Guess it's a tie." Anita said.

Allen stood up and sighed. His arm was a little sore. She was really strong. If she was influenced by innocence then it would be a little scary to be around her. Allen looked around. Someone was watching them. He looked at Kanda. He felt the same. His cobalt eyes were looking all around. Allen's eye suddenly activates as the wind blows, making his hoodie come off. He activates his innocence just in time. He is pushed in the ground. "Die. DIe. Die. Die. Die exorcist!" the akuma shouted.

Allen's cape pierced through it and it exploded. He jumped out of the crater and looked around. There was a few in town and they probably sensed the innocence. Plus it didn't help that he had a few more pieces of innocence. We're suppose ot be in hiding and they give the generals innocence to hold on to just in case we find accomadators. "Get on the ship. Everyone." Allen orders.

They all quickly do as told. Except for Kanda. "Why don't you ever listen?" Allen asked.

"I'm just doing my duty beansprout." Kanda replies.

Allen's cape starts shooting tendrills all around and Kanda attacks. Not even a minute passes and they're all gone. Allen's eye and Crown Clown deactivate. Everyone on the ship looks in awe. This was actually Aunna's and Vis' first time really seeing Allen fight. Sure they fought him before, but they didn't get to pay attention since they were almost killed! Kanda gets on the ship, but Allen stays. There was something wrong. It was in the air. Was he missing an akuma? That was impossible. He could always see them. He shakes his head and gets on board. He climbs on the sails as he looks at the sky and the clouds.

Everyone prepares the ship and it leaves. Allen stays on the sails through the first few days. Just thinking. He stayed thorugh the listering cold winds and rain. Only wearing a t-shirt, a sweater over it, pants, and shoes. Nothing else. Vis sent food up to him. Many sailors asked if he was okay and said he should come down, but Allen refused to. He was shivering, but nope. He stayed. He had a plan, but it was stupid and he might die. Kanda wouldn't let him leave his sight though. Every since last time, Kanda just watched him. Making sure the mission wouldn't come as a failure, but what other choice did they have? This war needed to come to an end. Everyone has suffered because of the Millenium Earl and Allen. . he had reasons to do this. He never had the love of a mother or a father until he was fifteen. He was able to meet Larae and was glad for that, but he really wished. . . he just wanted to have parents.

Maybe he would have been kinder. Nicer. More understanding. Able to express himself. He might be a. . . . life would just be really different. And even though he was thinking of this, he couldn't help but think about Road. She had kissed him. On the lips. She was his great great great great aunt. That was sick! To him. He felt like throwing up just thinking about it. Then that made him worry a little. Road turned into a NOah. Then his father was a Noah. Allen has a high chance of turning into a Noah as well. It was bothersome to think that.

Aunna ate slowly as she thought about the other day. Allen's eyes. What she saw. . it scared her. He never scared her like that, but his eyes . . . .they. . . was she imagining things? "Aunna, is something wrong?" Solette asked.

Aunna looked at everyone. They were staring at her with concern. Everyone was very concerned lately. She held her hands up and waved them back and forth. "No. No. No! Don't worry about me! I'm fine. Really." Aunna said.

"Aunna, you've acting strange lately. What's bothering you?" Vis asked.

Aunna looked at the table. Her hands lied on her lap and she bit her lip. "I'm actually worried about Allen. His behavior has been very different lately. He's been quiet and he gets all worked up. Then he is so calm and nice. Protective. He is being himself, but he just changes from one mood to another fast. Too fast. Then when I went to get him the other day. . . . .I was so scared. He just opened the door and I stared into his eyes. He narrowed them, but his eyes. . . there was something in the. It wasn't normal. It was. . . " Aunna tried to find words.

"Aunna?" Vis asked as tears threatened to fall.

"Allen's eyes. . . they were golden. They looked just like a Noah's. He walked off then they disappeared and a small, thin golden ring was there. I think that maybe. . . Allen is. . . " Aunna bagan shaking and Vis stood up.

He wrapped her arms around her and she was trembling furiously. Aunna was never scared like this. It worried him. He had known her since they were kids. They traveled around then separated for a few years and when they got to the Order. . .it was a miracle. So he knew her well. This wasn't Aunna. This is probably the second maybe third time she has ever acted like this. It seems like they have to keep an eye on Allen. Vis looked around to see people staring. "Aunna, go to bed. You need it." Vis said.

"No. We. . . need. . to make sure Allen is. . .is. . " Aunna couldn't finish her sentance.

Screams were heard from the deck. It was the sailors. "Get your asses up here now!" Allen ordered the exorcists.

They ran upstairs. Vis made everyone go downstairs. Mahoja and a few others stayed though. Allen's cape surrounded the ship and a few akumas were shooting at him. His skin color changed, but he purified himself. A few tendrills cut them and he looked at everyone. He moved the cape and a lot of akumas started shooting and attacking. Kanda's Mugen started glowing as his finger moved from the bottom to the tip of the blade. "Hell's insects release!"

Aunna turned into a white tiger and Vis tore the akumas to pieces or wrapped the bandages around them and they exploded. Allen used his cape and cut them with his claw. After so long he used his sword and started destroying them. The group had a hard time. They had to make sure the ship didn't get destroyed and they had to protect the people. Aunna turned into a parrot and flew up. She got above the hord of akuma then turned into the white tiger again. She jumped from one to another then tore them to shreads or bite them. She took out many of them from the top, but when she got to the ground she turned into a kangaroo. She jumped on one then on another and they blew up. "Come on. It's kick butt time." she said,jumping back and forth.

She kicked them and they would blow up. She was kicking butt. Literally. Seriously, literally. SHe moved her hands, paws, like a boxer and punched them too. (Like a female kangaroo Jack!) "Victory!" she shouted.

She had one foot on a pile of akumas and one paw in the air. The background changed as a sailor held her hand, paw, up while pointing. "What are you doing?" everyone asked, even the akumas.

"Sorry."

Kanda sliced and diced akumas to itsy-bitsy pieces. Everyone was doing their own thing until they were all gone. Allen landed on the deck and looked around. He deactivated his innocence, but soon regreted it. Something grabbed his ankle and dragged him down into the water. He tried to attack it, but it didn't work too well. His movements were too slow in the water. Okay, now he was hopeing the Solette guy and the teddy bear would come in use, but nope. He tries to swim up, but is dragged down. He looks down. He glares and shouts something. The akuma releases him and disappears above the surface. Allen wondered what happened, but hurried up and onto the ship.. He really needed to learn how to breathe under water longer. He looks up to see an explosion and Solette lands beside him. Allen shivers furiously. He was really cold and tired. He closes his eyes and passed out.

"Last time Lenalee was dragged underwater. When she came back up, she was covered in crystals." the captain sailor said.

Allen woke up and sat up in bed. "How is Lenalee?" Anita asked.

"She is doing fine." Aunna said.

"Thats good." Anita said.

Allen stands up and he feels chills go down his back. He looked down and saw that his shirt and sweater was gone. The same with the bandages. Kanda throws something at him and he looks at it. "It's a shirt stupid. Put it on." Kanda ordered.

Allen looked at it. It was going to be too big for him. He puts it on anyways and it was about to fall of. Too freaking big. He throws it back at Kanda and sits back down on the bed. He yawns, but gets up. He gets in his bag and searches for a shirt, but finds nothing. They were all torn and ripped because Kanda got mad most of the way and he needed a long sleeved shirt. He sighs. "Here, it's the same size as your shirt." Anita says as she gives him a shirt.

Allen looks at it and knew it was a girl shirt. "I''m not wearing this." Allen told her.

"It's plain. It'll be fine." Anita said.

"Yeah. .Allen. . no. . worries. . who am I kidding?" Aunna says as she bursts into laughter.

Allen gives the shirt back. He'll just have to go without one for now. He gets back in his bag and looks for something to cover his arm, but finds nothing. Just his luck. He heads upstairs and looks around. Barely any damage, but the sails were broken. "Need help?" a woman in a kimono asks.

Allen's eye activates and he was about to attack, but Solette stops him. "That's Chomesuke. She is alright. She belongs to General Cross. She was just checking on General Zokolo's team the other day and came back. She is our guide and is nice. So don't kill her even if you get pissed off Allen." Montae says.

Allen stares at her soul. It was. . happy? He blinks, but deactivates his eye and sits down. He was getting a headache. He's been having one for awhile every now and then. It was annoying. "Uh. . .Allen? Your arm? Is it okay?" Anita asks.

Allen looks up to see everyone staring. No one explained to them. "It's fine. It's just my innocence." Allen said.

Anita stares at the cross on his hand A frown appeared. "You must've suffered greatly. Komui told me you had your innocence since birth. It would explain why you're so hurt and upset. When I look into your eyes I see great sadness. Tears are held back because you're afraid to cry. Yu a brave, but you hold everything back thinking you're being brave but in turn, you're hurting yourself." Anita told him.

Allen was stunned by what she said. How did she read him like that? So easily? Not even Larae or Lenalee. . how is she any different! The ship hit land and Allen turned around. That was fast. Chomesuke was amazing. "I can't believe I just thought that." Allen whispered.

Allen catches his bag as Vis throws it to him. Allen takes out a ripped shit and put it on. He jumps on land and looks at the people. Will they be alright? They could be attacked again. No. The exorcists and innocence are always the first priorities to akumas. Especially level threes and level fours. "Good luck kids! Be safe here." a sailor said.

"Thanks Josh!" Aunna said.

Chomesuke transformed into her human form and smiled. Allen put a sweater on and put the hoodie up. "Which one of you is the General?" Chomesuke asked.

"Allen." Aunna said.

"What?" Solette asked.

"I thought it was the long haired samurai!" Montae shouted.

Allen looked back at the teddy bear with a dark, mad, scary aura. Why did they always think Yuu was a general? "Yuu is just a girly samurai who is a jackass." he says then walks up stairs.

The travel was rather quiet. No one really spoke. Instead, they stared at Allen. What Aunna said earlier, it worried them. Even Kanda. WHat would happen if Allen did turn? What if he isn't like Neah and the Noah controls him? That's what Neah said happened to him at first. So. . . how could they fight Allen. They all cared for him and lost him a few times and he almost died many of times. Plus, how would Lenalee and Larae cope? How would Mana act? What would happen to the Order? Even Chomesuke looked weary around him. Like she was scared of him. When they got to Edo, they hid in the shadows. Hopeing no akuma would find them. If one got in a fight or got destroyed then many would be attrated to them and then the Noahs might discover them. It was too late to turn back so they had to keep going and stay away from them.

They came to a trashed up house and entered. Allen covered his nose at the smell of tequila. Why would Japan have it? Allen fumed as Chomesuke moved barrels and things around. She opens a door and Allen watches his comrades go in. He was the last exorcist in and then Chomesuke followed. They all looked around. The building was very bright. It was alive and not gloomy. Oddly. They walked around into a lounge like room. There was barely anybody here. "Hello. Who are all of you?" a girl asks.

The group stares. She was very gloomy and gothic pretty much. "I'm in charge of this facility. You must be the exorcists. I'm not quite familiar with you all so please, introduce yourselves. Mati, you may get back to work." a man says.

"I'm Melvisk Gounna. Everyone calls me Vis though. Nice to meet you." Vis said, shaking his hand.

"I'm Aunna Ashita! It's very, very nice to meet you sir!" Aunna said ethusitically.

"Kanda." Kanda said.

"It actually Yuu Kanda, but if you call him Yuu, he'll try to kill ya." Aunna informed.

The man looks at Allen who was looking around and hiding under his hoodie. . . . again. "Allen Walker." Allen said, glumly.

"Ahh, you're the General. I've heard so much about you. Some good. Most unpleasant." the man said.

"Isn't that backwards. The saying should be 'Some bad. Most pleasant'." Solette said

"But then he wouldn't be truthful." Allen said.

"You said it. Just remember that." Solette said.

"Shut up." Allen ordered.

"I heard you get lost a lot. So we have a room for you in the middle of everything. You shouldn't get lost. There a signs and everything surrounds your room. Oh, and by the way. I'm Smak Jerril." Smak said. (Sa- ma- ak: say fast.)

"Smack?" Aunna asked.

"No. Sa. .ma.. . ak. Smak." Smak said.

"That had to be a tough name to grow up with." Aunna said.

"It was." Smak said.

Allen was twitching. The lost thing made him mad, but he stayed calm. They couldn't be making too much rukus here. "Follow me. I'll show you around." Smak said.

**General Cloud's Team. . . . . . . . . . .**

They all sighed as they collasped on the moutain. How could General Cloud still be standing? "Get up. You can collaspe in the building. We're almost there. Just a mile left." General Cloud said.

They all groaned as they walked towards a small mansion in the woods. When they got there, they all fell. The general looked at them, embarassed as the people there stared. "It's exhausting to first timers general Cloud. Remember your first time?" a wrinkly old woman said.

Cloud twitched. "Don't speak of that Yera."

Everyone else arrived at their positioned stations and were all tired and exhausted. Their journey was long and far, but no one over reacted more than Lavi. Of course. So they all looked around and they would have to force themselves to enjoy the places they were at. If they didn't like it that is. Their visit was going ton turn into a long term stay. Their stationed areas would become their homes for now. "Good luck everyone." Allen muttered in his room.

**The Noahs. . . . . . . .**

The Earl laughed and laughed. The Noahs stared at him with fright. He was being devious and was acting manical. "Let the show begin!"

**The End. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Sorry that it's shorter than the other chapters. Sorry if it's a little rushed. I had to hurry. Thanks! Yan Luna4373**


	50. Turned

**DGM**

** Bad Boy Allen**

** Chapter 50**

**Turned**

Months passed and it was now November. Everything was peaceful. Until they were all invaded. The exorcists barely remembered anything. Just that they were taken by surprised, knocked out, and taken somewhere. When they all awoke they were in something similiar to a prison cell. They looked around and they were in the building Allen's team was stationed. Lenalee turned her head to see the generals all chained to a wall outside the cell. They looked calm though. Too calm. "Welcome back to Edo my dear exorcists!" The Earl chimed.

They all turned to look at the Millenium Earl. Who was standing in front of their innocence. They had taken all of the innocence except for the parasites. Lenalee looked at Allen. "Get off me!" a muffled voice shouted.

Solette moved and smiled. "Sorry Montae."

"WHy is that toy talking?" Mulan asked.

"He's an exorcist." Allen said.

Everyone stared at him. They stared and stared until they all felll face first. "You're joking, right?" Lavi asked while pointing at it.

"Shocker huh? Just watch out, he's a biter. He's also grumpy and he pinches, shouts, screams, kicks, swears, punches, and all that stuff." Aunna said.

"Who would think innocence would go this low in getting exorcists." Tyki muttered.

"It's adorable!" Road said as she got him out of the cage and in her arms.

Montae struggled, but got freed. Then he rambled on and on about kicked him and Montae glared. Allen just put his head back down and looked at the floor. Montae stopped glaring because he sensed something wrong with Allen. He climbed up onto him and looked at his face. He looked paler. Maybe he was ill. This wasn't a good time for him to be sick. Allen wearily lifted his head to stare at the Noahs. "I got one question for you. What happened to Damion Margaretta and his friends?" Allen asked.

Everyone who read the journal stared at him. Allen was curious about it as well. "Damion. . .how do you know about him at all!" Road shouted.

"Calm down Road." the Earl said.

The Millenium Earl's grin got bigger. "How did you discover his name or any information on him?"

"His journal." Allen said weakly.

"Let's just say they lived long lives." the Earl said.

"Mana said they died in 1722." Allen added.

"That's when they died to the world, but they didn't die. All records of them ever living vanished and some of the people in the Order disappeared. Those that knew them forgot them. All except Damion's kids. They must've held onto the journal and hid it." the Earl said.

"So what happened to them?" Allen asked again.

"They are living in Bostonia." the Earl whispered in Allen's ear.

Allen stared at the floor in wonder. The Earl stayed and continued whispering. "If you live then maybe you can go see where your great grandfather came from. I'm sure you would like to see them. To see your family. They should be dead, but you probably wouldn't care. Or are you just doing this for the Order?" the Earl said.

Allen didn't respond. He didn't know anymore. He wasn't sure if he was just doing this for the Order or himself. He barely saw his importance in life. He didn't really care anymore. He didn't know why, but he just lost all faith again. "Road, let me reintroduce you to Allen. He's your great nephew." the Earl said.

Road blinked. She slowly processed what he said. "What are you talking about?" Tod asked.

"Damion's daughter Teaco had a kid. Luna, Neah's wife. Allen's parents. Road is Damion sister since she wasn't killed by Neah when he betrayed us." the Earl said.

The Noahs left and the exorcists were a little confused. Allen disregarded the stares and just looked at the floor. He was sitting down and didn't look too good. "Allen, are you alright?" Aunna asked.

Montae looked at Allen. He looked like he was in pain. He never saw Allen act this strange or look like this. Montae looked at the innocence. Why'd they leave? Why did they leave the innocence? "Don't touch the innocence." Allen says.

"What?" Monatae said.

"They wouldn't just leave like that. It's a trick. Even if it isn't they wouldn't just let us leave like that. Just wait." Allen explained.

Aunna looked at the bars and shrugged. She turned on her side and slipped through the bars. There was advantages for being as skinny as a toothpick. Mulan tipped her head. How could Aunna do that and Mei Ling and herself couldn't? Aunna walked up to Allen and sat in front of him. "Are you okay?" Aunna asked.

"He looks sick." Montae said as he hopped on her shoulder.

"The Noahs gave him something. I'm not sure what it is, but I think that's what is making him like this." Tiedoll said.

"Okay." Aunna said.

She bent down and looked up at his face. Her calm face soon turned to one of panic and she jumped back. His eyes were. . . not again. Please. Aunna slowly looked at him again, but his eyes were golden. Just like a Noah's. She looked down and saw his right hand was squeezing his left arms. It must've been hurting. Allen was sweating to death and he was getting paler and paler. Aunna swallowed a lump in her throat. "Allen, are you in pain?" Aunna asked.

"Is something wrong Aunna?" Lenalee asked.

"Allen's eyes. . . . . they're. . . they're golden. The color changed to gold." Aunna stammered.

"Only Noahs have golden eyes though." Jahaymian said.

"I know that." Aunna said.

"So he is turning into a Noah. Master was right." Lulubelle said.

Allen forced his head to lift and he stared at her. Aunna was pushed out of the way and Montae jumpoed in front of Allen. "It's useless to protect him toy." Lulubelle said.

He just stayed there and started to glow green. When the light died down he had guns twice his size and more guns all over him with bullets. They all looked at him as he fused two of them together and pointed it at her. "He is a general. We will protect him under all circumstances." Montae said.

Aunna quickly grabbed her innocence and turned into a tiger. She circled Lulubelle. Allen mumbled something, but no one heard what he said. He would've repeated it, but he fell limp on the ground. He couldn't move and he just shook. "When he turns he will not be friends with you anymore. You can't stop this from happening. The Noah in him will take his dark side and he will become it. Thus, he won't care for you or innocence. He will just want to kill you all." Lulubelle said.

"Allen isn't a Noah!" Lenalee shouted.

"Not yet." Tyki said.

Allen tried to get up or activate his innocence, but he couldn't. His migrane was making his head split. His vision was hazy and he felt like sleeping, but couldn't. Every sound made his head hurt more and his hands covered his ear. He has been through a lot of pain, but nothing compared to this. He refused to give in to the Noah though. He refused to be taken over. It was his body and his life. He will do what he wants. 'You want to be a Noah. You're tired of the innocence and of the Order. Of almost dying every few months. You will be happier as a Noah.' someone said.

"If the boy is turning then we can't do anything." Cross stated.

"Allen isn't a Noah though. He has innocence. Innocence is the Noah's mortal enemy. He just can't be. . a Noah." Lavi said.

They all stared at Allen who was holding his head in pain. His eyes were closed and tears streamed down. No one thought Allen even knew about the tears of pain. "The process is painful, but it'll be more painful if he isn't taken care of properly." Tyki said.

"Especially since he has innocence." Jackie said as she came in.

"You're not suppose to be here." Tyki said.

"Mind your own buisness." Jackie said.

"I am."

Montae looked at Aunna then at Allen. They couldn't just give Allen up. He isn't a Noah yet, but he cringes with every sound. His innocence would just bring him more pain. Aunna looked at the generals. They didn't seem to care as much. "Deactivate." Cross ordered.

Tiedoll looked at Allen. He didn't want to do this, but they couldn't stop this. Unless Allen has full control of the Noah, he will be completely different. He will be our enemy. "I said deactivate your innocence! He is no longer our concern." Cross said.

Aunna and Montae stared at him, but did as told. Montae went over to Aunna who was crying just like many other exorcists. "Why does Allen always have to be out of reach?" Lenalee asked herself.

Lulubelle unchained him then put him over her shoulder and carried him out. Tyki smirked as he stared at the others. Everything around them changed and the exorcists look around. They weren't in Edo. This was just an illusion. They were planning this. They knew this was going to happen. "Bye." Tyki said as he disappeared.

**Noah's Ark. . . . . . . . .**

Allen was layed on a bed. The Earl smiled as he watched. Allen's head was now bleeding and he began screaming in pain. Road was tryign to cool him down with a wet rag and by turning on fans. "Where'd she get this many?" Tyki asked.

Allen's eyes opened as he stared up at the ceiling. His turned from pale to ashen gray. The blood was soaking his white hair that soon turned black. Tyki pinned him down as he began to move. "Resisting will just make it worse." the Earl said.

"I'm. . . not. . .a. . .Noah!" Allen managed to say.

"You are now." the Earl chimed.

Allen screamed again and the process went on for hours as all seven stigmatas were engraved on Allen's face. Jackie was in her room with Lucy and Charlye. "We get a new brother Jackie. Isn't this exciting?" Charlye asked.

"No. It won't end well." Jackie said.

"Why do you say that?" Lucy asked.

"He's an exorcist. He wields innocence. His hatred won't be as strong as long as he holds the innocence and the love for two women. He will gain control and he will kill us. They should just kill the idiot." Jackie said.

"We can easily kill him if he berays his new family." Charlye said.

"That is unless he figures out our true ability." Jackie reminded.

"That's right, you didn't tell them the truth of our powers. Well, don't worry. I'm sure Allen with be a great brother. He won't betray us." Lucy said.

"That's what the Order said and they lost him twice now." Jackie said as they left.

**The End. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Thanks! Yan Luna4373**


	51. Note

**DGM**

**Bad Boy Allen**

**Important Note:**

**Sorry for not updating sooner, but I was debating on something and working on things. Busy, busy, busy, busy me. Anyways, I'm not discontinuing this story, I'm making a sequel. When, I don't know. Also, I don't know what I'll call it, soooooo. . . I'll let you know when I find out. Thannks! **

**Sincerely,**

**Yan Luna4373**


	52. Sequel's Name

**NOTE**

**Bad Boy Allen's Sequel**

**The name of the sequel is Bad Boy's Changes.**

**Please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Yan Luna4373**

**Thanks!**


End file.
